Na rozstaju
by GiaSnape
Summary: Akcja opowiadania skupia się na roku 1993. Z Azkabanu ucieka Syriusz Black, co wprowadza chaos w życie wielu ludzi. Tajemnice zaczynają powoli wychodzić na jaw...
1. Chapter 1

_Betowała Łania / Jasmin Kain_

 _R_ ozdział 1

A więc stało się. Po dwunastu latach ziścił się jej najgorszy koszmar.  
Przy stole kuchennym siedziała kobieta w średnim wieku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. W niedużym pomieszczeniu panowały jasne kolory: zarówno na ścianach, jak i w ogólnym wyposażeniu.

Jeszcze raz szarpnęła „Prorokiem Codziennym". Andromeda Tonks wpatrywała się intensywnie w zdjęcie człowieka, który patrzył na nią wyzywająco, odsłaniając pożółkłe zęby. Aż ją odrzucało na widok tego wraku czarodzieja, którego - jak jej się kiedyś wydawało - dobrze znała. Jednak w obliczu zbrodni, jakiej się dopuścił, wspomnienie sympatycznego chłopaka o ciepłym obliczu i figlarnym spojrzeniu uleciało - a wraz z nim wszelkie uczucia, jakie do niego żywiła. Teraz znów był na pierwszej stronie „Proroka", pisały o nim także wszystkie mugolskie gazety.  
Syriusz Black, odsiadujący dożywotni wyrok w Azkabanie, uciekł z tego przeklętego miejsca i licho wie, gdzie teraz był. Ani co planował. Po dwunastu latach, jakie tam spędził, z pewnością zatracił wszelką normalność i był nieobliczalny. A tym samym niebezpieczny. Azkaban bardzo szybko doprowadzał osadzonych do czystego szaleństwa. Nie chciała nawet wiedzieć, co musiało się teraz dziać w jego głowie.  
Andromeda przygryzła wargę tak mocno, że po chwili poczuła słodkawy smak krwi. Dotknęła jej palcem, zaklęła cicho i odłożyła gazetę na blat. Odgarnęła do tyłu długie włosy i rozejrzała się po kuchni. Wstała i podeszła do dwóch rzędów półek, zlokalizowanych na i przy ścianie. Sięgnęła do górnej z nich, przeszukując ją. W końcu znalazła krem do twarzy i nałożyła sobie odrobinę na zranioną wargę.  
Syriusz Black wciąż rzucał jej wyzywające spojrzenie z okładki, jednak to zignorowała.  
Omiotła wzrokiem swoją idealnie wysprzątaną kuchnię. Była zwolenniczką perfekcyjnego porządku i dostawała białej gorączki, gdy jej mąż lub córka zaprzepaszczali jej wysiłek.  
Podeszła do okna wychodzącego na zielone podwórko.  
Andromeda zmrużyła oczy, gdy promienie słońca chwilowo ją oślepiły. Przyłożyła dłoń do brwi, a jej wzrok padł na młodą dziewczynę siedzącą pod jabłonią. Cień, jaki dawało drzewo, idealnie umilał jej popołudniową lekturę.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na nią.  
Dziewczyna wyglądała na mniej więcej trzynaście lat. Siedziała oparta o pień jabłonki, zapomniawszy o Bożym świecie. Kolana podciągnęła pod siebie. Na nich spoczywała książka, na której się skupiła. Była zdecydowanie zbyt chuda. W oczy rzucała się jej blada twarz o delikatnych rysach i kaskada długich, czarnych włosów. Charakterystyczne elementy rodu Blacków.  
Andromeda żywiła niezwykle ciepłe uczucia do tego dziecka. Była jej podopieczną, a właściwie cioteczną siostrzenicą. Córką jej kuzynki. Wiedziała, że musi powiedzieć jej prawdę. Jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, mała zasięgnie wiedzy gdzie indziej i wszystko się jeszcze bardziej skomplikuje.  
Andromeda podeszła do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła egzemplarz „Proroka". Wzięła go do ręki i spojrzała jeszcze raz na zdjęcie Syriusza Blacka. Tak jak wcześniej patrzył na nią zuchwale, szczerząc zęby. Jego szata była podarta, brudna, a on sam przerażał swoim wyglądem. Zapadnięta twarz, którą ciasno opinała poszarzała, ziemista skóra. Znajome pozostały jedynie szare oczy, za które kiedyś wiele młodych dziewcząt oddałoby wszystko.  
To było aktualne zdjęcie Blacka. Wyżej umieszczono inne, zrobione dwanaście lat temu. W dniu, kiedy został aresztowany. Tutaj widać go szarpiącego się z pracownikami Ministerstwa Magii. Jego szata była czysta, elegancka i dopasowana. Widać, że lubił dobrze wyglądać. Oblicze także jest inne – wprawdzie wyraża wściekłość, ale mężczyzna na tej fotografii jest bardzo przystojny. Trudno uwierzyć, że na obu zdjęciach była jedna i ta sama osoba.  
Andromeda zmrużyła oczy i mocno ścisnęła gazetę. To przez niego teraz znalazła się w takim położeniu. Gdyby nie uciekł z Azkabanu, ta dziewczynka nadal żyłaby w przekonaniu, że jeden z jej krewnych nie żyje. A teraz miała dowiedzieć się, że jest inaczej.  
Czarownica cisnęła gazetę w kierunku stolika, naiwnie myśląc, że bezszelestnie tam wyląduje. Trafiła jednak w elegancki wazon, który pękł z hukiem.  
Andromeda zaklęła w duchu, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni fartucha różdżkę i machnęła nią w kierunku wyrządzonej szkody. Po chwili wazon wrócił do pierwotnego stanu, a gazeta leżała zwinięta na stole. Schowała różdżkę, po czym podeszła do okna i ponownie popatrzyła na swoją podopieczną. Biedne dziecko. Nie dość, że dorastała bez rodziców, to jeszcze musi zmierzyć się z tym elementem ze swojej przeszłości. Której oczywiście nie mogła pamiętać.  
— Savannah! – zawołała melodyjnym głosem, a dziewczyna niechętnie podniosła głowę. Nie znosiła, gdy ktoś przerywał jej w czytaniu. Nawet jej ciotka.  
Nastolatka z oporem dźwignęła się z ziemi i trzymając książkę w ręku, wolno ruszyła w stronę ganku, który prowadził bezpośrednio do kuchni.  
Andromeda stała w progu, ramiona skrzyżowała na piersi.  
— Jak zwykle ci się nie spieszy, Savannah Marie Durance – stwierdziła z udawanym oburzeniem, lecz jej oczy błyszczały z rozbawieniem.– Potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia, kiedy cię wołam?  
— A twoją specjalnością jest urocze ironizowanie, ciociu.– powiedziała z przekąsem dziewczyna, stając naprzeciwko opiekunki.– Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego.  
— Nie tym tonem, młoda damo – w głosie kobiety słychać było ostrzeżenie.– Widzę, że ostatnia wizyta Nimfadory tylko pogorszyła twoje zachowanie. Jakby sam diabeł w ciebie wstąpił. Stajesz się krnąbrna i nieznośna!  
Savannah przewróciła oczami, teatralnie wzdychając.  
Życie z Andromedą przypominało momentami pole bitwy, gdzie walczy się o podstawową dawkę elastyczności.  
— Kochanie, dajmy sobie spokój z tymi nieporozumieniami – oznajmiła, po czym zbliżyła się do nastolatki i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.– Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.  
— O czym?— zapytała dziewczyna, unosząc do góry brwi.  
— Lepiej usiądźmy – odparła niecierpliwie, wskazując dłonią na stolik.  
Savannah skinęła głową, a Andromeda wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią w kierunku dwóch najbliższych krzeseł. Poderwały się do góry i unosząc swobodnie, wylądowały cicho obok nich. Po chwili obie usiadły.  
— To co chcesz mi powiedzieć, nie jest niczym dobrym, prawda? – spytała ostrożnie Savannah, przyglądając się badawczo ciotce.  
— Zależy, jak to odbierzesz – odparła czarownica.– Nadszedł odpowiedni moment. Inaczej sama byś się dowiedziała, a znając przeszłość swojej rodziny, szybko skojarzyłabyś fakty.  
— Więc? – w głosie Savannah słychać było lekkie napięcie.  
Ścisnęła mocniej dłoń ciotki, która wzięła głęboki wdech i patrząc dziewczynie w oczy, zaczęła:  
— Kilka lat temu opowiedziałam ci trochę o naszej rodzinie. Mam na myśli rodziców i rodzeństwo twojej mamy.  
— Tak – Savannah skinęła głową.– O moich dziadkach, którzy mieli świra na punkcie czystości krwi. A także o braciach mojej mamy, którzy już nie żyją.  
— Młodszy, Regulus, zmarł w niewyjaśnionych do dziś okolicznościach – kontynuowała cicho Andromeda.— Zaś starszy, Syriusz… No i tu jestem ci winna wyjaśnienie.  
Puściła dłoń dziewczyny i wciąż trzymając różdżkę w drugiej ręce, machnęła nią w kierunku stolika. Zwinięta elegancko gazeta uniosła się i po chwili wylądowała na kolanach gospodyni.  
— Nie chciałam, by to wpłynęło na twoje życie – odrzekła gorzko czarownica.– Dlatego uśmierciłam tego człowieka dla świętego spokoju. Jednak on żyje.  
— Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi prawdy? – zapytała cicho Savannah, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
— Dla twojego własnego dobra — odparła Andromeda.— Poza tym sama się za chwilę przekonasz.  
— Proszę – położyła na jej kolanach „Proroka".– Przeczytaj.  
Savannah wpatrywała się przez chwilę w gazetę beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Była zbyt zszokowana, by od razu wziąć ją do ręki i zacząć czytać artykuł na temat swojego wuja.  
Po chwili jednak drżącymi dłońmi rozłożyła „Proroka" i zaczęła zapoznawać się z informacjami na temat Syriusza Blacka. Dość długo przyglądała się dwóm zdjęciom.  
— Czy masz jakieś pytania? – zapytała delikatnie Andromeda, bacznie ją obserwując.  
— Tutaj nie jest napisane, kto był jego ofiarą – dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku od fotografii Blacka.– Kogo zabił?  
— Doprowadził do śmierci rodziców Harry'ego Pottera – szepnęła cicho pani Tonks.— Przekazał pewne informacje na ich temat Sama—Wiesz— Komu i ten ich zamordował. Sam Syriusz odpowiada za śmierć dwunastu mugoli oraz swojego przyjaciela.  
— Przyczynił się do śmierci państwa Potterów? – głos Savannah zadrżał.  
Odrzuciła ze wstrętem gazetę, która wylądowała na podłodze. Andromeda skinęła głową, po czym chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę.  
— Za dwa dni jedziesz do Hogwartu – powiedziała, siląc się na spokojny ton.– Teraz o niczym innym się nie mówi, jak o ucieczce Blacka. Wiesz, że wywodzisz się z tej rodziny, pytania więc pojawiłyby się same. Czemu ci nie powiedziałam, że Syriusz żyje? Za co go skazali? Sęk w tym, że lepiej będzie, jak tą wiedzę zachowasz dla siebie.  
— Przecież to nie moja wina, że jestem z nim spokrewniona – żachnęła się Savannah.– I…  
—Ty to wiesz, ale twoi rówieśnicy tego nie zrozumieją – westchnęła czarownica, puszczając jej dłoń.– Osaczyliby cię, nie daliby ci spokoju. Zechcieliby wszystkiego się wiedzieć. Poza tym ucieczka Syriusza to świeża sprawa i Ministerstwo Magii jest w nią mocno zaangażowane. Podejrzewam, że już mają na oku naszą rodzinę.  
— Myślą, że możemy chcieć mu pomóc? – spytała z niedowierzaniem w głosie dziewczyna. – Chyba im odbiło! Przecież ten facet to świr! Zabił niewinnych ludzi, kto wie, czy nie zechce zamordować i nas!  
— Dlatego obiecaj mi, Ninny – Andromeda wciągnęła głośno powietrze.– Że bez względu na wszystko, będziesz ostrożna. Że nie najdzie cię nigdy ochota, aby szukać kontaktu z tym człowiekiem.  
— Obiecuję – odparła zdecydowanie nastolatka, wytrzymując przenikliwe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.  
— Dwanaście lat życia w Azkabanie zapewne zatraciło w nim wszelką normalność – głos czarownicy był rzeczowy.– Ten szaleniec jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Zetknięcie się z nim to pewna śmierć. Umarłabym, gdyby coś ci się stało. Dlatego proszę cię o rozwagę, Ninny.  
— Możesz być spokojna – zapewniła ją Savannah, a jej ręka mimowolnie powędrowała w stronę podbrzusza. Informacje, jakie przed chwilą sobie przyswoiła, spowodowały, że zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Czuła, że jej żołądek za chwilę tego nie wytrzyma.  
Oczami wyobraźni widziała zmasakrowane ciała Potterów, tych mugoli i tego człowieka, który również zginął z ręki Syriusza… Ciekawe czemu Andromeda nie powiedziała, jak się nazywał.  
I co to były za okoliczności, w wyniku których rodzice Pottera stracili życie. Przez niego.  
Savannah zerwała się z krzesła i wybiegła z kuchni. Dobrze, że łazienka znajdowała się na parterze.  
— Ninny! — głos Andromedy zdradzał niepokój, gdy usłyszała, że dziewczyna wymiotuje.  
— Nie wchodź! – krzyknęła histerycznie i znów dało się słyszeć jęk.  
Po chwili Savannah wyszła z łazienki, bledsza na twarzy niż zazwyczaj.  
— Nie wiedziałam, że tak na to zareagujesz – pani Tonks wstała i podeszła do dziewczyny.  
— Informację o nim jakoś przetrawiłam — odrzekła zduszonym głosem.– Ale wciąż przeraża mnie to, co zrobił.  
— Jesteś taka wrażliwa – odparła czule Andromeda, a Savannah wiedziała już, na co się zanosiło. Szybko odskoczyła od ciotki i uśmiechnęła się do niej przepraszająco.  
— Nie zaczynajmy znowu – powiedziała i odwróciła się, kierując się w stronę schodów, prowadzących na pierwsze piętro.  
Pani Tonks nie pytała o nic więcej– wiedziała, że dziewczyna musi teraz pobyć sama. Niepokoiło ją jednak coś innego– czy nieposkromiony charakter Savannah nie przysporzy jej kłopotów? Wiedza o Syriuszu Blacku mogła okazać się pożyteczna, jak i niszcząca w skutkach.  
Ciche zatrzaśnięcie się drzwi oderwało ją od tej myśli. Szybkim krokiem wycofała się z kuchni i udała się do sypialni.


	2. Chapter 2

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 2

Niebo nad Damned Village było szare, a ołowiane chmury nie zniknęły jeszcze po niedawnym deszczu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wilgoci, było nieprzyjemnie i zimno. Mówiło się, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach to miejsce całkowicie spowiło się w beznadziei i mroku.

Takie emocje odczuwała spora grupa osób, która przybyła do niewielkiego kościoła, aby wziąć udział w ceremonii. Świątynia wykonana została w stylu neogotyckim, utrzymana w kolorze średniego brązu z domieszką szarości. Przed głównym wejściem, ogromnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, stała młoda kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach, ubrana na czarno. Na głowie miała kapelusz o szerokim rondzie oraz apaszkę, starannie owiniętą dookoła szyi. Była bardzo blada, wyglądała na kogoś, kto nie przespał kilku nocy pod rząd. Oczy miała zaczerwienione i spuchnięte od płaczu.  
Andromeda Tonks załkała bezgłośnie i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciała tego wszystkiego. Nie powinno jej tu być. Nikogo nie powinno.  
A przede wszystkim nie powinno być jej. Pięknej, młodej dziewczyny, ubranej w gustowną, białą suknię, spoczywającej w ciemnej trumnie.  
Atmosfera była ciężka, każdy indywidualnie przeżywał śmierć Shelly Durance. Najpierw Potterowie, teraz ona. A jeszcze wcześniej jej mąż. Wszyscy zostali brutalnie zamordowani w dość młodym wieku.  
Andromeda zrobiła kilka kroków w prawo, wpatrując się w czubki swoich czarnych pantofli. To ona zajęła się wszystkimi formalnościami. A dokładniej ona i Ted. Podniosła głowę, dostrzegając pewną postać. Na jej widok zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła zęby. A więc przybyła.  
Za kościołem znajdował się nieduży cmentarz, gdzie spoczywały znane, czarodziejskie klany. To tutaj, obok swojego męża, miała zostać pochowana Shelly. Andromeda stała na stopniu wysłużonych, kamiennych schodów, spoglądając z niechęcią na otoczenie. Mimo iż sama świątynia wzbudzała pewien podziw architektoniczny, nikt specjalnie nie troszczył się o roślinność. Trawa nie miała w sobie typowej zieleni, była matowa o podgniłym kolorze. Dwie stare wierzby, które rosły tuż za główną furtką prowadzącą do świątyni, wyglądały upiornie i odstręczająco.  
Tęgawa kobieta, która zmierzała w stronę Andromedy, odziana była w wytartą, czarną szatę i wyświechtany kapelusz w tym samym kolorze. Przy każdym kroku sapała, a mięśnie jej twarzy były napięte. Miała żółtą cerę, a siwe włosy spięła w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy.  
— A więc przyszłaś, ciociu — przywitała ją uprzejmie Andromeda, lecz z jej oczu bił chłód.  
Stara czarownica posłała jej nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym wycedziła:  
— Przynajmniej pożegnam choć jedno dziecko. Przecież wszystkie bezpowrotnie straciłam.  
— Dziecko? — Andromeda wciągnęła powietrze, czując, jak ogarnia ją wściekłość.— Teraz Shelly jest dla ciebie dzieckiem? Przecież sama powiedziałaś o niej, że jest zdrajczynią własnej krwi i plugastwem, które wyszło z twojego łona!  
— Sama dokonała wyboru — warknęła Walburga Black, po czym wycelowała palcem w pierś bratanicy.— Tak jak ty. Wyrzekłyście się szlachetnych wartości, które wyznawała nasza rodzina. Wyszłaś za mąż za tego szlamę, urodziłaś mu dzieciaka…  
— Trzymaj się z daleka od mojej rodziny — powiedziała zimno Andromeda, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na różdżce.— Bo nie ręczę za siebie…  
Walburga spojrzała tam, gdzie znajdowała się jej ręka, po czym uśmiechnęła się drwiąco:  
— Zaatakujesz mnie na pogrzebie własnej córki? A może odegrasz się na mnie za to, że ją wydziedziczyłam? Widzę, że sukcesywnie obrałaś wartę po moim nic nie wartym synu, który nie może teraz tutaj być. Zresztą na własne życzenie.  
— Syriusz jako jedyny troszczył się o Shelly — odrzekła drżącym głosem Andromeda.— A to powinna być twoja rola. Owszem, zbłądził, ale to nie znaczy, że…  
— Mam syna mordercę — wycedziła pani Black, a jej twarz wyrażała pogardę i wstręt.— Mam nadzieję, że tam zdechnie. Brzydzi mnie sama myśl, że wydałam na świat taką zakałę.  
— Obyś nigdy nie pożałowała tych słów — warknęła Andromeda, patrząc na ciotkę z wyraźną niechęcią.— Ale czegóż można spodziewać się po osobie, od której bije taka nienawiść… Nie dziwię się, czemu Syriusz od was uciekł, a Shelly zerwała wszelkie kontakty z własnymi rodzicami i młodszym bratem…  
— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — wrzasnęła Walburga, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się szaleństwo. Rozcapierzyła palce, jakby zamierzała za chwilę rzucić się na bratanicę, ale szybko z tego zrezygnowała. Najwyraźniej świadomość, że dookoła roiło się od czarodziejów i czarownic podziałała na starszą panią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Przecież wywodziła się ze szlachetnego rodu Blacków! Tylko tego brakuje, by upadła tak nisko i ubrudziła swoje iście „królewskie" dłonie o tę podłą zdrajczynię.  
— Kochanie, co się dzieje? — Ten łagodny i ciepły głos należał do wysokiego blondyna, który nagle pojawił się w ogromnych drzwiach. Na jego widok pani Black mruknęła niewyraźnie pod nosem i cofnęła się o dwa kroki.  
— Nic, Ted — odparła Andromeda, odwracając się tyłem do Walburgi i podeszła do męża.— Przywitałam się tylko z moją drogą ciotką — powiedziała, wskazując brodą w kierunku czarownicy.— Jest tak pogrążona w bólu po śmierci Shelly, że to wszystko wydaje się ją przytłaczać.  
— Dzień dobry, ciociu — głos Teda był niezwykle uprzejmy; zostawił żonę i podszedł do Walburgi, chcąc dodać jej otuchy i wprowadzić do wnętrza świątyni, ale ta odskoczyła i spojrzała na niego z pogardą.  
— Łapy przy sobie, ty wstrętny mugolu! — wrzasnęła i obrzuciwszy go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, weszła do środka. Pan Tonks nie był zaskoczony - doskonale wiedział, za co rodzina jego żony wykluczyła ją z rodu. Andromeda podeszła do męża i ujęła go za ramię.  
— Myślisz, że wywoła skandal? — spytała cicho, a mężczyzna odparł:  
— Wydaje mi się, że nie… Ale gdyby do tego doszło, to wiedz, że Remus zgłosił się na ochotnika; obiecał najpierw oszołomić twoją ciotkę, a potem bezpiecznie ją przetransportować na Grimmauld Place 12.  
— Edwardzie — spojrzała groźnie na swojego ukochanego, a ten wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i odparł:  
— Wiem, że ta mina jest niestosowna, ale ja tylko dbam o udogodnienia. Przecież sama bardzo przeżywałaś fakt, że ta kobieta może pojawić się na pogrzebie. I proszę, twoje przeczucia okazały się słuszne.  
— Za dobrze ją znam — stwierdziła gorzko Andromeda, sterując mężem tak, że oboje po chwili weszli do wnętrza kościoła.— Stać ją na każdy czyn i na każde słowo.  
— Dlatego o wszystko zadbałem, najmilsza — odparł stanowczo Ted.— Nasza droga ciotka o tym nie wie, ale jest bacznie obserwowana. Wystarczy jeden nieodpowiedni ruch czy kiepski monolog, a nasz komitet pożegnalny pomoże jej bezpiecznie wrócić do domu.  
— Mam nadzieję, że będziecie w razie czego dyskretni — Andromeda ścisnęła mocniej jego ramię.— Nie chcę, aby pogrzeb mojej kuzynki przemienił się w cyrk. Shelly zasługuje na godne pożegnanie.  
— Nie to miałem na myśli — Ted spojrzał czule na żonę.— Dla mnie Shelly także była bardzo ważna. Ja również chcę, aby wszystko przebiegło tak, jak należy. To tylko środki ostrożności.

W kaplicy przebywało wiele osób. Andromeda stała z boku, przyjmując kondolencje. Jej mąż znajdował się przy trumnie, którą otworzono dla spóźnionych żałobników, chcących po raz ostatni pożegnać Shelly Durance. Jego obecność podyktowana była troską o zapewnienie spokoju zmarłej, biorąc pod uwagę, że gdzieś tutaj znajduje się jej nieobliczalna matka. Nikt z Blacków, oprócz Walburgi, nie przybył na ceremonię. Andromeda poczuła niechęć, myśląc między innymi o swoim ojcu, Cygnusie oraz o młodszej siostrze, Narcyzie.  
Nagle do Teda podszedł wysoki, starszy czarodziej, odziany w czarną, elegancką szatę. Miał długą, srebrną brodę i tegoż koloru włosy, spływające aż do pasa. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w jeden punkt zza okularów - połówek.  
W lśniącej czernią trumnie, w białym wgłębieniu, spoczywała młoda dziewczyna. Jej twarz, za życia naturalnie blada i pełna życia, pokryta była grubą warstwą pudru. Starzec wiedział, że to celowy zabieg, by ukryć obrażenia, jakie zadał jej napastnik. Niemniej, wyglądała pięknie i spokojnie. Długie, czarne, proste włosy miała ułożone na boku, na prawym ramieniu. Usta pomalowano pomadką w kolorze zbliżonym do ich naturalnej barwy. Ubrana była w białą, prostą suknię z długim rękawem. Strój posiadał maleńki półgolf - ciało zostało szczelnie zakryte z powodu licznych ran kłutych. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że po śmierci Shelly Durance zabójca pastwił się nad jej zwłokami.  
— Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, Albusie — odezwał się cicho Ted, a przybysz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.— To wiele dla nas znaczy… Wiedziałem, że przybędziesz, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zabierzesz ze sobą połowę kadry.  
— Oni wszyscy chcieli tu być — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore, odwracając się w stronę żałobników. Ted wypatrzył w tłumie profesor McGonagall, Filiusa Flitwicka, Pomonę Sprout oraz Horacego Sluhgorna. Ten ostatni, zauważywszy Dumbledore'a, podszedł do nich. Był to gruby mężczyzna, o błyszczącej łysinie i wąsach morsa, ubrany w czarny frak, który wydawał się być lekko przymały.  
— Edwardzie, Albusie — głos Horacego był pełen żalu. Teatralnie wydmuchał nos w dużą, czerwoną chustkę, po czym niedbale wepchnął ją sobie do kieszeni spodni. Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku trumny i rozszlochał się jeszcze bardziej, opierając czoło o ramię Albusa.  
McGonagall zrobiła kwaśną minę i pokręciła głową z niesmakiem. Zachowanie byłego kolegi po fachu uznała za niestosowne i wymuszone. Slughorn zawsze lubił być w centrum uwagi, ale to już była przesada.  
— Horacy, może zajmiemy sobie miejsce — Dumbledore delikatnie odsunął od siebie przyjaciela, a jego głos zabrzmiał stanowczo.  
— Biedna dziewczyna… Taka piękna i zdolna — zawodził żałośnie staruszek, ale dał się poprowadzić w kierunku Minerwy, która zajęła dla nich obu wolne miejsca.  
Jedyną osobą, która trzymała się na uboczu, była pani Black. Siedziała samotnie na samym końcu, nie chcąc nawet podejść do trumny, aby po raz ostatni spojrzeć na córkę. Patrzyła z pogardą na osoby, które przyszły pożegnać Shelly Durance. Dostrzegła słynnego Dumbledora'a - jego również nie znosiła, jednak czuła przed nim respekt. Być może to powstrzymało ją przed urządzeniem jakiejkolwiek sceny, co z pewnością by zrobiła. Nim ceremonia dobiegła końca, Walburga gwałtownie wstała, prychnęła, staranowała swoją posturą krzesło i niewzruszona opuściła kościół.  
Oczy wszystkich skupiły się na tyłach, nawet już po wyjściu pani Black.  
— Co za wiedźma — mruknęła pod nosem Minerwa McGonagall, odwracając się przodem w kierunku ołtarza.— Zgotowała córce piekło za życia, nie omieszkała wyrazić swojej pogardy nawet po jej śmierci. Paskudna szkarada.  
— Tak jak jej synalek — szepnęła profesor Sprout.– Założę się, że to po niej odziedziczył ten wybuchowy temperament. Biedni Potterowie… Biedna Shelly Black…  
Ted Tonks wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku trumny. Wieko powoli się zamknęło. Andromeda głośno pociągnęła nosem, nadal nie wierząc w to, że jej kuzynka nie żyje.

Rozmyślania rzadko kiedy aż tak odrywają człowieka od rzeczywistości. Pani Tonks siedziała na brzegu łóżka, rozpamiętując ten smutny dzień, kiedy pożegnała Shelly Durance. Trzymała w dłoni kubek z herbatą, która zdążyła już dawno wystygnąć. Scena z Walburgą nie pozostała niezauważona - wywołała ogromny niesmak wśród żałobników. Teraz każdy wiedział, w jakim domu dorastała zamordowana dziewczyna i jej bracia.  
Andromeda zmarszczyła brwi - jej ciotka zapewne sądziła, że przez samo pojawienie się na pogrzebie ociepli trochę swój wizerunek w oczach bratanicy. Miała w tym cel, który stał się jej obsesją. Chodziło o opiekę nad osieroconą Savannah. Shelly wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że gdyby coś jej się stało, dziewczynką miał zająć się jej brat Syriusz. W obliczu późniejszych wydarzeń, na opiekunkę wybrała kuzynkę Andromedę. Wiedziała, że tylko w jej domu Savannah będzie bezpieczna i zazna prawdziwej, rodzicielskiej miłości. To te plany zamierzała pokrzyżować Walburga. Nie mogła przepuścić okazji, by - jak to określiła - móc ukształtować najmłodszego członka rodziny we właściwym światopoglądzie. Andromeda aż wzdrygnęła się z oburzenia. Ta stara kombinatorka próbowała wszystkiego, by dobrać się do tego dziecka, także od strony prawnej! Na szczęście, dzięki pomocy samego Dumbledore'a, uznano, że dziewczynka będzie miała najlepsze warunki u Tonksów - zarówno od strony materialnej, jak i finansowej. Walburga nie zniosła porażki i wydziedziczyła również i to niewinne dziecko, ogłaszając nagle swoją ostatnią wolę na piśmie i zapisując w spadku swoją skrytkę u Gringotta ciotecznemu wnukowi - synowi Narcyzy Malfoy, Draconowi.  
Myśli Andromedy przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta odwróciła się i dostrzegła w drzwiach swoją wychowankę, która oparta o klamkę, powiedziała z pretensją:  
— Ciociu, do jedenastej pozostało tylko czterdzieści minut!  
— Wiem, kochanie — uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny.— Jesteś już ubrana i spakowana, prawda?  
— Co z moimi nowymi książkami? — głos Savannah zdradzał panikę.— Listę, którą przesłała mi profesor McGonagall pokazałam ci już pięć dni temu…  
— Nie powiedziałam ci? — spytała zaskoczona Andromeda. Po minie nastolatki wiedziała już, że kompletnie zapomniała ją poinformować o pewnej istotnej rzeczy.— Wczoraj Dora była na Pokątnej i kupiła ci wszystko co potrzebne — wyjaśniła z szerokim uśmiechem, lecz to wcale nie zadowoliło Savannah.  
— Zawsze to ja, ty i wujek wspólnie robiliśmy zakupy — zauważyła cierpko dziewczyna, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.— A teraz wyjątkowo zajęła się tym Dora. Czy to ma związek z nim?  
— Kochanie, wiesz, że to wszystko z troski o ciebie — Andromeda poczuła się urażona tym, jak to odebrała nastolatka.— Musimy podjąć najwyższe środki ostrożności…  
— Czyli uważasz, że Black nagle wyskoczy z jakiegoś zaułku na Pokątnej i potraktuje mnie urokiem? — spytała ironicznie Savannah.— Jeśli bym miała takie podejście jak ty, nie mogłabym opuścić nawet tego domu! Trzeba jakość żyć, nie dajmy się zwario…  
— Dość — przerwała jej ostro Andromeda, wstając.— Nie życzę sobie, byś odzywała się do mnie w ten sposób! Rozumiesz?  
Savannah spokorniała. Ten atak był niepotrzebny– zrobiło się jej głupio. Zaczęła podejrzewać, że wybuchowość i jakaś forma nadpobudliwości to nieoszlifowana cecha charakteru w spadku po Blackach. Wystarczy wskazać na niego. Jednym zaklęciem spowodował wybuch, powodując śmierć tylu mugoli i tego biednego czarodzieja.  
— Przepraszam — zreflektowała się Savannah.— Nie chciałam, ciociu…  
— Już dobrze — Andromeda machnęła niecierpliwie ręką, jednak jej głos w pewnym momencie załamał się. Dziewczyna poczuła się okropnie. Podeszła do niej i przytuliła się. Ciotka pogładziła ją po włosach, po czym odsunęła nastolatkę od siebie i rzuciła, siląc się na pogodny ton:  
— No, na nas już chyba czas?  
Savannah skinęła głową, po czym uśmiechnęła się do ciotki. Mimo to atmosfera pomiędzy nimi pozostała napięta.

Czerwona lokomotywa stała przy peronie 9 i ¾, puszczając dookoła kłęby dymu. Jak co roku pierwszego września znajdowały się tutaj tłumy. Rodzice odprowadzali swoje dzieci, żegnając je po letnich wakacjach.  
Savannah pchała wózek jedną ręką, w drugiej trzymała pod pachą swojego kota Orfeusza. Był to biały kocur, który wierzgał łapami, niezadowolony z pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował.  
— Pamiętaj, aby w tym roku porządnie skupić się na nauce — Andromeda jak zawsze pouczała swoją siostrzenicę.— Odpuść sobie zbędne leniuchowanie i nie szalej za bardzo z Kelly i Natalie…  
— Apropo… tam są! — Savannah oddała ciotce kocura, po czym pobiegła przywitać się z wypatrzonymi w tłumie koleżankami. Kelly Bale rozmawiała ze swoimi rodzicami, a przy niej stała Natalie Harris. Ta pierwsza była wysoką blondynką, zaś druga, nieco niższa, była uroczą brunetką.  
— Cześć, Ninny — przywitała ją radośnie Kelly, odrywając się od rozmowy z rodzicami i pocałowała koleżankę w policzek. Savannah uprzejmie przywitała się z państwem Bale, po czym wymieniła uściski z Natalie. Dziewczyna była znacznie bardziej wylewna od powściągliwej Kelly.  
— A gdzie twoja ciocia? — spytała Nat, odnajdując wzrokiem wściekłą panią Tonks, która pchała wózek siostrzenicy, oceniając przy tym straty jej płaszcza, które spowodował Orfeusz.  
— Czemu nie zapakowałaś go do koszyka? — zapytała Kelly, marszcząc brwi.— Wiesz, że to żywy demon… Ja bym mu dała na imię Lucyfer.  
— Zamknięcie jeszcze bardziej go stresuje — wyjaśniła niecierpliwie Savannah, po czym podbiegła do Andromedy, odbierając od niej wyrywającego się zwierzaka. W ramionach swojej pani Orfeusz chwilowo się uspokoił.  
— Wysadzę go kiedyś jednym zaklęciem — warknęła czarownica, patrząc ze złością na swój ulubiony czerwony płaszcz, który pozaciągało jej to kocisko.  
— Dzień dobry, pani Tonks — przywitała się uprzejmie Natalie, a po chwili dołączyła do niej Kelly ze swoim śpiewnym akcentem.  
— Witajcie, dziewczynki — odpowiedziała ciepło Andromeda, po czym skinęła głową państwu Bale'om.  
Savannah rozmawiała przez chwilę z Nat, gdy nagle dostrzegła z daleka postać pewnego ła mu grupa rudowłosych dzieciaków i dwoje dorosłych.  
— To Potter i jego dwór — zadrwiła Kelly, a Nat obrzuciła ją gniewnym spojrzeniem.  
Savannah rozpoznała rodzinę Wesleyów, w tym ich rodziców. Razem z nimi stała także przyjaciółka Ronalda i Harry'ego, Hermiona Granger. Savannah obserwowała Pottera, który dyskutował o czymś z panem Weasleyem. Poczuła dziwną chęć, by podejść do niego i go pozdrowić. Nie wiedziała, skąd jej się to wzięło i czemu teraz, przecież przez dwa lata nie zamienili nawet słowa.  
— Hej, zamurowało cię, czy co? — Nat pomachała przyjaciółce ręką przed oczami.— Zakochałaś się w nim?  
Savannah drgnęła i wtedy dostrzegła, że Ron Weasley spogląda na nią, marszcząc czoło. Pewnie musiała wyglądać dziwacznie, wlepiając bezczelnie wzrok w Pottera.  
— No dzieciaki, na was już czas — Andromeda dopiero teraz wyglądała na szczęśliwą.— Ninny, twoje rzeczy już są w pociągu. Orfeusz też, tym razem w koszyku, czort jeden.  
Wtedy Savannah o czymś sobie przypomniała.  
— Ciociu — zaczęła, po czym podeszła do Andromedy, odciągając ją tym samym trochę dalej od ich towarzystwa.  
— Słucham cię, skarbie — pani Tonks spojrzała na nią uważnie.  
— Czy masz mój formularz? — zapytała rzeczowo dziewczyna, a ciotka drgnęła.— Ten, która wymaga podpisu opiekuna bądź rodzica, aby umożliwić trzecioklasistom odwiedzanie Hogsemade.  
— Wiem, o czym mówisz — odparła cicho Andromeda, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.— Nie podpisałam go. Wiesz dlaczego.  
— Co?! — Savannah poczuła, jak ogarnia ją straszna złość. Doprawdy, to już lekka psychoza…  
— Nie zmienię zdania — stwierdziła sucho pani Tonks.— A ty lepiej się pospiesz, bo pociąg za chwilę odjeżdża.  
Rozległ się długi gwizd. Strażnicy chodzili wzdłuż wagonów, zatrzaskując wszystkie drzwi.  
— Jak mogłaś...— zaczęła Savannah, czując, że wzbiera się jej na płacz.  
— Do zobaczenia niedługo — Andromeda poklepała ją po ramieniu, zostawiając ją samą na peronie.  
— Savannah! — Nat szarpnęła ją za rękę, a zrezygnowana dziewczyna weszła do pociągu.  
Była zła. Bardzo zła. Nie pocieszyła jej nawet wieść o tym, że Kelly zajęła im cały przedział.  
— Wszystkie są już zajęte — Nat była podekscytowana.— Ale mamy farta! Nawet nie wiesz, co się u mnie działo przez wakacje! Ninny… co się stało? — nagle spoważniała, widząc minę przyjaciółki.  
— Ciotka nie podpisała mi formularza — odrzekła poirytowana, a koleżanka zmarkotniała.  
— Zapomniała? — spytała ostrożnie, a Savannah pokręciła głową.  
— Uznała, że moje zachowanie w te wakacje było karygodne i muszę ponieść należyte konsekwencje — skłamała.— I teraz mam za swoje.  
— To głupie — stwierdziła Nat.— Żeby za taką pierdołę wymyślać taką karę… Na brodę Merlina!  
Dziewczyna wrzasnęła, gdyż coś rudego wskoczyło jej na plecy. Zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć, jakby obdzierali ją ze skóry. Harmider, jaki wywołała, wzbudził zainteresowanie uczniów, którzy wylegli na korytarz, przypatrując się tej scenie ze śmiechem i co niektórzy - z politowaniem.  
Ohydny kocur ze zniekształconym pyskiem przyssał się niczym pijawka do pleców Natalie, a Savannah, mająca doświadczenie z równie trudnym przypadkiem, podeszła i spróbowała zdjąć zwierzę z koleżanki. Ale od razu odskoczyła, bo Natalie walczyła niczym wściekła.  
— Uspokój się, to ci pomogę — warknęła Savannah, lecz do nastolatki nic nie docierało.  
Uczniowie pokładali się ze śmiechu, jednak nikt nie kiwnął palcem, by ściągnąć kota z Natalie. Co niektórzy wrócili do swoich przedziałów, tracąc zainteresowanie całą sytuacją.  
— Sorry, ale to może zaboleć — Savannah chwyciła kota z obu stron i uwolniła plecy koleżanki. Jej nowa szata była poważnie uszkodzona przez pazury zwierzęcia, a sama Natalie wyglądała żałośnie. Jej włosy znajdowały się w nieładzie, a tusz, którym hojnie potraktowała swoje rzęsy, rozmazał się.  
— Zabiję tego dzikusa! — zawyła, po czym wpadła w przerażenie.— Jak ja wyglądam?  
— Dobrze — skłamała Savannah, przytulając rudego kociaka.— Ciekawe, do kogo należy.  
— Może go przygarniesz i wytresujesz? — zakpiła Natalie, poprawiając sobie włosy.— Jakoś ujarzmiłaś Orfeusza. A tak w ogóle, czemu nadałaś mu takie głupie imię?  
— Poszukam jego właściciela — warknęła, po czym zostawiła koleżankę i zaglądając do każdego z przedziałów, pytała o kociaka. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, do kogo należy ten utrapieniec. W końcu rudowłosa dziewczynka, w której Savannah rozpoznała Ginny Weasley, poinformowała ją, że to zwierzak Hermiony Granger.  
— Gdzie ona jest? — zapytała, a siostra Ronalda wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Jeśli chcesz, przekażę jej Krzywołapa — zaoferowała się Ginny, lecz Savannah grzecznie podziękowała.  
Krzywołap! Co to za imię! Granger znana była na roku jako zatwardziała kujonka i Durance spodziewała się, że jako osoba oczytana nada kotu jakieś oryginalne imię.  
— Twoja pani nazwała cię tak pospolicie — odrzekła przymilnie brunetka do kocura, łaskocząc go, a ten zamruczał.  
Dotarła w końcu do przedziału na samym końcu korytarza. Zerknęła przez szybę - tak, siedziała tam Granger. Nie była sama - towarzyszył jej Harry, Ron i jakiś nieznajomy dorosły, który zajmował miejsce od strony okna. A właściwie spał. Na widok Savannah, a właściwie Krzywołapa, Hermiona rozpromieniła się, wstała i rozsunąwszy drzwi od przedziału, zawołała:  
— Nareszcie się znalazł!  
Savannah podała jej kociaka, który teraz był bardzo spokojny.  
— Jak to zrobiłaś? — spytała zaskoczona Granger.— Zwykle nie mogę nad nim zapanować.  
— Sama miałam trudny koci przypadek — odrzekła Savannah, uśmiechając się lekko.— Twój zwierzak jest naprawdę uroczy.  
— Uroczy! — Ten głos należał do Rona.— To bydlę o mało nie zakatrupiło mojego Parszywka!  
— Gdybyś go lepiej pilnował, nic by się nie stało! — warknęła Hermiona, tuląc do siebie kota, po czym zwróciła się do dziewczyny:  
— Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Ty jesteś… Sharon?  
— Savannah Durance — brunetka poczuła się lekko zażenowana. Są w tym samym domu, lecz widocznie dopiero teraz brązowowłosa ją zauważyła.  
— Jesteśmy na tym samym roku — Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.— Wybacz…  
— Nic się nie stało— zapewniła ją szybko Savannah i chciała się wycofać, lecz dziewczyna nagle coś jej zaproponowała:  
— Posiedź trochę z nami. Mamy wolne miejsce...  
— Koleżanki na mnie czekają— wyjaśniła brunetka, lecz Hermiona nie chciała odpuścić.  
— Zostań... Choć przez chwilę.  
Savannah zawahała się, po czym weszła do przedziału, zasuwając drzwi za sobą.  
Harry patrzył na nią lekko zaskoczony, tak samo Ron.  
— Kto to? — zapytał rudzielec, z ustami pełnymi czekolady, a Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
— Może najpierw przełkniesz?  
— Savannah Durance — odezwał się nagle Potter, a dziewczyna podskoczyła, słysząc, jak wymawia jej imię i nazwisko.— Jest z nami w Gryffndorze. Od dwóch lat.  
— Fajnie, że spośród naszej trójki akurat ty ją zapamiętałeś — zauważyła cierpko Hermiona, siadając gwałtownie obok Rona.  
— Panna bystra nie zauważa koleżanek — zadrwił Ron, lecz Harry uciszył go wzrokiem.  
— Znam was — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do całej trójki niepewnie, siadając obok nieznajomego mężczyzny.— Hermiona, Ron i Harry. Nierozłącznie trio.  
— Ty zaś trzymasz się z taką blondynką i brunetką — zauważył cierpko Ron, a dziewczyna poczuła, że jakoś za nią nie przepada.  
— Kelly i Natalie – odparła chłodno.— Ich także nie znasz?  
—Przestań — Hermiona szturchnęła kolegę łokciem, a ten zaklął pod nosem.  
Udało jej się wepchnąć Krzywołapa do koszyka, skąd teraz żałośnie miauczał.  
— Kto to? — Savannah skinęła głową na śpiącego obok niej mężczyznę, który głośno zachrapał. Miał na sobie mocno wyświechtaną szatę i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.  
— Nowy nauczyciel — odparła Hermiona.— To oczywiste. Czy ktoś z twojej rodziny uczy się jeszcze w Hogwarcie?  
— Jestem jedynaczką — wyjaśniła, marszcząc czoło.— Owszem, cała moja rodzina skończyła Hogwart, ale na chwilę obecną tylko ja się tutaj uczę.  
— Ciekawe, kiedy złapią tego dupka — Ron zagłębił się w lekturze „Proroka" i wtedy w oczy Savannah rzuciło się ponownie zdjęcie Blacka. Spojrzała dyskretnie na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w wizerunek przestępcy, zamieszczony w gazecie.  
— Ciekawe, jak stamtąd uciekł — zaczęła Hermiona, a Savannah poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Jeszcze nie oswoiła się z myślą o tym człowieku w swoim życiu. Ba, nie chciała go w nim! Przerażał ją pod każdym względem- za sprawą czynów, których się dopuścił oraz tego, że był jej najbliższym krewnym. Nie chciała w żaden sposób być powiązana z tym mordercą.  
— Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie zwiał z Azkabanu — ciągnął Ron.— Prawie niewykonalnym jest przechytrzyć dementorów…  
— Powinni go złapać jak najszybciej — odrzekła gwałtownie Savannah, trochę za bardzo, bo Harry aż podskoczył.  
—Musisz go bardzo nie lubić — zauważyła Hermiona, lecz brunetka sprostowała:  
—Przecież to morderca. Kto normalny czułby sympatię do takiego…  
— Przestępcy?— dokończył Harry, a Savannah skinęła głową.  
—Ona ma rację— Hermiona westchnęła. — Póki go nie złapią, nikt nie ma prawa czuć się bezpiecznie. Ministerstwo Magii jako główny punkt honoru obrało sobie za cel złapanie Syriusza Blacka. Żywego bądź martwego.  
—Lepiej żywego— zażartował Ron.— Dopiero wtedy dementorzy będą sobie mogli poużywać!  
Reszta czasu mijała w gorącej dyskusji na temat Blacka. Jego siostrzenica zaś nie opuściła przedziału, czując pewne wyrzuty sumienia wobec Harry'ego. Było to irracjonalne, gdyż nie mogła odpowiadać za czyny swojego wujka. Jednak Potter o tym nie wiedział.  
Nowy nauczyciel zmienił trochę swoją pozycję, a Savannah przesunęła się, gdyż za bardzo rozepchał się na siedzeniu. Nagle drzwi rozsunęły się i stanął w nich blondyn o idealnie zaczesanych do tyłu włosach. Towarzyszyli mu dwaj kumple o tępym wyrazie twarzy.  
— Pękala i Mądrala — zadrwił chłopak, obrzucając siedzące tam osoby grubiańskim spojrzeniem.— Nasze papużki - nierozłączki.  
—Odwal się, Malfoy — warknął Harry, patrząc nienawistnie na intruza.  
Ślizgon wydął policzki, po czym zwrócił się do Rona:  
— Weasley, słyszałem, że twój stary tego lata przyniósł wreszcie do domu trochę złota. Czy twoja matka przeżyła taki szok?  
Harry złapał rudzielca za szatę, a wtedy odezwała się Savannah:  
— Malfoy, zamknij tą gębę, albo posmakujesz Cruciatusa!  
Hermiona otworzyła z przerażenia usta - Durance poruszyła temat Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.  
— Weasley —Draco uśmiechnął się zimno do nastolatki.— Widzę, że wreszcie jakaś laska zwróciła na ciebie uwagę! A ciebie, słonko, nie znam. Pewnie znowu jakaś wykolejona szlama?  
Hermiona nagle wstała i pchnęła Malfoya tak mocno, że poleciał na korytarz. Rozjuszony Ślizgon nie pozostał jej dłużny - szturchnął dziewczynę, a wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Savannah.  
— Tknij ją jeszcze raz, a przysięgam, że rozwalę ci tę szczurzą twarz — warknęła, mierząc go spojrzeniem.— A ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa.  
W tym momencie nieznajomy mężczyzna głośno zachrapał. Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego kierunku. Savannah stała naprzeciwko Malfoya, który zerkał teraz z boku na mężczyznę.  
—A to kto?— spytał, mrużąc oczy.  
— Nowy nauczyciel — odrzekł spokojnie Harry, wciąż trzymając Rona.— Mówiłeś coś, przylizańcu?  
— Nie, bliznowaty — warknął Draco, po czym wskazał na swoich kolegów.— Spadamy.  
Nie był na tyle głupi, by wdawać się ostrzejszą bójkę pod nosem któregoś z pracowników kadry pedagogicznej. Cofając się, zerknął jeszcze raz na Savannah. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się - jego twarz była teraz bardzo blisko jej.  
— Z tobą jeszcze zatańczę, Kopciuszku — wycedził, nim zniknął ze swoimi kompanami.  
— Kretyn— mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna, zatrzaskując ze złością drzwi.  
— Ostra z ciebie płotka — zażartował Ron, lecz Hermiona go ofuknęła:  
— Co to za język, Weasley?!  
— Bardziej cywilizowany niż twój, Granger — warknął rudzielec, lecz Harry przerwał im ostro:  
— Przestańcie!  
— Ciszej, bo go obudzicie — upomniała ich Savannah.— A właściwie… kto to jest?  
— Profesor R. J. Lupin — odparła Hermiona, po czym wyjaśniła, widząc ich zaskoczone spojrzenia:— Ma tak napisane na walizce.  
— Gdzie? —zapytali równocześnie Harry i Ron, a Granger wskazała na półkę, gdzie znajdowały się bagaże.  
— Aleś spostrzegawcza — zadrwił rudzielec.— Stąd bym nic nie zobaczył.  
— Savannah, miło było słyszeć, jak przygadałaś Malfoyowi — Harry uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.—Ale on ci tak łatwo tego nie zapomni.  
— Nie interesują mnie fochy tej szczurzej pokraki — odrzekła ostro.— Dostał to, na co zasłużył. Uważa, że czarodzieje pochodzący z mugolskich rodzin są gorsi? Mój wujek się w takiej urodził, ożenił z czarownicą i mają dorosłą już córkę. To najlepsi ludzie, jakich znam. Moja kuzynka jest aurorem i metamorfomagiem.  
Gdy mówiła o Tonks, oczy jej błyszczały. Była nie tylko jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale także inspiracją.  
— Nieźle — podsumowała sceptycznie Hermiona.— W drugiej klasie właśnie mnie tak nazwał. Szlama.  
— Malfoy? —spytała Savannah, a Granger skinęła głową.— Nie przejmuj się — ujęła jej dłoń.— Jeśli będzie ci dokuczał, palnę go Cruciatusem bądź Avadą.  
Hermiona cofnęła rękę, patrząc na nią przerażona, ale Savannah zaśmiała się:  
— Tylko żartowałam! Mam specyficzne poczucie humoru!  
— Co to jest to Cruciatus i Avada? — zapytał Harry, ale Hermiona mu przerwała:  
—Nieważne.  
Rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie Savannah, której zrobiło się głupio. Kelly i Natalie znały jej poczucie humoru, a tych tutaj dopiero co poznała.  
— Lepiej już pójdę — odparła dziewczyna wstając, a Granger pokiwała głową.  
— Nie, zostań z nami — teraz nagle werwę odzyskał Ron, łapiąc Durance za rękę.— Chciałem ci podziękować za to, że stanęłaś w mojej obronie…  
— To drobiazg — mruknęła brunetka, stojąc w miejscu.  
— Hermionie też jest głupio, że zwróciła ci bezpodstawnie uwagę, prawda?— zapytał ostro Weasley, kładąc nacisk na ostatnim słowie.  
Granger spiorunowała go spojrzeniem, lecz by załagodzić sytuację, machnęła dłonią, mówiąc:  
— Zapomnimy o tym, Savannah.  
— Nazywajcie mnie Ninny — odrzekła nastolatka, uśmiechając się szczerze.— Tak nazywa mnie moja rodzina i najbliżsi przyjaciele.  
— Kto ci nadał takie ładne imię? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie Harry, a dziewczyna odparła:  
— Mojej mamie się podobało. Typowo amerykańskie, chyba wpadła na ten pomysł, kiedy oglądała jakieś filmy. Jednak nie wiem do końca.  
— Zapytaj się jej — wypalił Ron, lecz w tym momencie Savannah spoważniała i odwróciła wzrok.  
— Co się stało? — Hermiona dotknęła jej dłoni, obrzucając rudzielca karcącym spojrzeniem.  
— To niemożliwe — wyszeptała cicho.— Ona nie żyje… Moi rodzice… Oboje nie żyją.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział szybko Ron.— Nie wiedziałem…  
— Nie mam do ciebie pretensji — odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się smutno.— Nigdy ich nie poznałam. Wychowała mnie kuzynka mojej mamy wraz ze swoim mężem…  
— To tak jak Harry'ego — palnął rudzielec.— Jego także wychowało wujostwo…  
— Och, Ronaldzie, przymknij się — warknęła Granger.— Teraz ja z kolei opowiem dokładnie mój życiorys i to od takiej strony, że aż cię zamroczy.  
Savannah spojrzała w okno. Im dalej jechali na północ, tym deszcz zacinał mocniej. Za szarymi oknami zrobiło się ciemniej, aż w końcu zapaliły się światła nad półkami z bagażem i na korytarzu.  
— Ale psia pogoda, nie? — spytała markotnie Hermiona, ziewając.  
— Chyba dojeżdżamy — zauważył Ron i w tym momencie pociąg zaczął zwalniać.  
Profesor Lupin chrapał w najlepsze, a Granger zmarszczyła brwi.  
— To dziwne — mruknęła.— Jest o wiele za wcześnie…  
Lokomotywa zwalniała coraz bardziej, więc Harry wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Rozsunął drzwi od przedziału i wyjrzał na korytarz. Nie był jedynym, który to zrobił. Inni uczniowie także byli ciekawi, co się dzieje.  
— Może Malfoy wypadł z okna i go rozjechało — Ron się rozmarzył.— To zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe…  
Pociąg zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że bagaże pospadały z półek, a Harry poleciał na korytarz, uderzając się boleśnie w łokieć. Leżał na podłodze, gdy nagle zgasły wszystkie światła i zapadła ciemność.  
— Co się dzieje, do licha! — Głos Rona zdradzał niepokój.  
— Lepiej go wciągnijmy — Savannah wstała i po omacku dotarła do drzwi.  
— Harry? — spytała ochrypłym głosem, a po chwili poczuła, że ktoś dotyka jej ramienia.  
Podskoczyła, lecz po chwili usłyszała głos Pottera:  
— To ja, Ninny…  
— Wracajmy do przedziału — zasugerowała, po czym oboje powoli jakoś dotarli do środka. Dziewczyna jednak nie zrobiła następnego kroku, gdyż padła jak długa na profesora Lupina.  
— Jasny gwint! — wrzasnęła, a wtedy poczuła czyjeś silne dłonie, które ją złapały. Stanęła twarzą w twarz w ciemnościach z nauczycielem, który szybkim ruchem posadził ją na miejscu obok siebie. Rozległ się cichy trzask i pomieszczenie wypełniło słabe, rozdygotane światło. Lupin trzymał w dłoni garść płomyków i dostrzegł zaniepokojone twarze młodzieży. Oni także ujrzeli jego zmęczoną, szarą twarz. Mężczyzna położył palec na ustach, po czym odezwał się ochrypłym głosem:  
— Nie ruszajcie się z miejsc!  
— Ale... — zaczęła Savannah, lecz w tym momencie profesor spojrzał na nią surowo. Zamilkła, patrząc na swoich towarzyszy w słabym świetle płomyków.  
Nagle drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i ponownie zamknęły z głośnym hukiem. Krzywołap wariował w koszyku, a Hermiona zakryła dłońmi usta. Coś zamajaczyło za szybą. Nagle drzwi ponownie się rozsunęły i ktoś wszedł. A raczej coś. Wysoka postać, aż do sufitu, w ciemnej, znoszonej pelerynie. Nie było widać twarzy, gdyż miała ją ukrytą pod kapturem.  
Savannah poczuła przeraźliwe zimno, zaczęła cała dygotać. Rzuciła kątem oka na swoich towarzyszy, Hermiona była blada jak ściana, Ron wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać. A Harry… On wpatrywał się zszokowany w to coś, które nagle wyciągnęło swoją obślizgłą rękę w kierunku ich wszystkich. Nagle Potter upadł na posadzkę, straciwszy przytomność, a Granger zaczęła przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć. Savannah wgniotło w fotel, a wtedy profesor Lupin wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, wymierzył nią w kierunku zjawy i powiedział:  
— Odejdź, nikt tutaj nie ukrywa Blacka pod płaszczem.  
Paskudztwo nie ruszało się z miejsca, więc nauczyciel mruknął coś pod nosem, a z końca różdżki wystrzeliło coś srebrnego. Dopiero wtedy zjawa wycofała się.  
— Harry! — Hermiona z histerią w głosie przypadła do chłopaka, który przestał się trząść. Zaczęła klepać go po twarzy, wołając jego imię. Harry powoli otworzył oczy, unosząc się na łokciu. Widać było, że jest osłabiony.  
— Co to było? – wymamrotał, a profesor Lupin pomógł mu się podnieść.  
— Dementor — odrzekł, wciągając Pottera z powrotem na siedzenie.— Jeden z dementorów z Azkabanu.  
Światła znowu się zapaliły.  
— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — zapytała słabo Savannah i dopiero wtedy profesor Lupin przyjrzał jej się dokładnie.  
— Dochodzę do siebie — odparł chłopak, próbując się uśmiechnąć do swoich towarzyszy. Jednak nikomu nie było wesoło. Nagle coś głośno chrupnęło. Wszyscy podskoczyli, lecz okazało się, że to Lupin łamał czekoladę na kawałki. Rozdał ją każdemu, a Harry zawahał się.  
— Jedz — odrzekł spokojnie.— Dobrze ci zrobi.  
— Czego chciał, ten demen… coś tam? — zapytał Potter, zdając sobie sprawę, że głos mu zadrżał.  
— Szukał Syriusza Blacka — odparł posępnie profesor i w tym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli spazmatyczny szloch. Nabrzmiały histerią. Savannah zawodziła, płacząc rzewnie. Hermiona wstała i objęła ją ramieniem.  
— Spokojnie — wyszeptała.— Już go nie ma…  
— To prawda — potwierdził Lupin, a ton jego głosu zdradzał troskę. Pochylił się nad nastolatką, patrząc na jej zapłakaną twarz. Tusz rozmazał jej się pod oczami, lecz w tym momencie jej to nie obchodziło.  
— Dementora już nie ma, Savannah — odrzekł i dłonią starł jej łzę z policzka. Nagle wyprostował się, odchrząknął i oznajmił pozostałym:  
— Jedzcie czekoladę. Przepraszam, ale muszę porozmawiać z maszynistą.  
Po chwili minął Harry'ego i wyszedł z przedziału.  
— Kto tak krzyczał? — spytał ochryple Harry, a Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli po sobie zaniepokojeni. Savannah nadal zawodziła, mimo wsparcia Granger. W końcu dziewczyna puściła ją i odparła:  
— Nikt nie krzyczał, Harry. Nagle straciłeś przytomność, dementor nie chciał odejść, no i profesor Lupin go przegonił…  
— A czy ktoś z was — Potter zerknął na przyjaciół.— Zemdlał?  
— Nie — szepnęła Hermiona.— Tylko ty…  
— Lupin nie przepędził go, ot tak — odezwała się nagle Savannah, a jej wypowiedź przerywało ciche łkanie.— Użył zaklęcia patronusa, by pozbyć się dementora…  
— Skąd to wiesz? — spytał zdumiony Ron, a dziewczyna odrzekła, już trochę spokojniej:  
— Gdybyś siedział całe wakacje w domu i miał tyle czarodziejskich książek, to także byś wiedział, co robić, by zabić nudę…  
— Hermiono, masz konkurencję — zażartował rudzielec, lecz w tym momencie Savannah, dygocząc, wstała i wyszła z przedziału. Korytarz był pełen uczniów: wszyscy dyskutowali o zaistniałej sytuacji, nie zwracając uwagi na Durance, która przez chwilę sama przypominała zjawę. W takim stanie zastały ją Kelly i Natalie.  
— Ninny, co się dzieje!— empatyczna Nat od razu przypadła do koleżanki. Zdążyła doprowadzić się do porządku, choć nie wyczyściła dokładne tuszu, który zasechł na jej skórze.  
— Widziałam tego dementora — wyszeptała Savannah.— Wszyscy byli przerażeni…  
— Wszyscy — mruknęła Kelly.— Czyli kto…  
— Siedziała z nami w przedziale — odezwał się głos za plecami panny Bale. Kelly odwróciła się i ujrzała tą przemądrzałą Granger, Ronalda Weasleya i słynnego Pottera. Ten ostatni wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha.  
— Ekstra, to teraz nagle zmieniasz towarzystwo — warknęła Bale.— Nawet do nas nie przyszłaś…  
— Och, przymknij się Kelly — wycedziła Natalie, obejmując rozdygotaną Savannah.— Nie widzisz, że to nie pora…  
Bale nic nie powiedziała, tylko minęła Pottera, niechcący uderzając go ramieniem. Ale czy aby na pewno niechcący?  
 _Co za suka_ , pomyślał Ron i zaczął nagle współczuć tej biednej Durance.  
— Co się z nią dzieje — Natalie pokręciła głową, nie rozumiejąc zachowana koleżanki.  
Ale Savannah to nie interesowało. Przed oczami nadal miała tę paskudną kreaturę. To miejsce, skąd przybyła, musiało być przerażające. Bardziej niż się jej wydawało. Przecież czytała o Azkabanie… Jednak wiedza, a własne przeżycia to dwie zupełnie różne sprawy. I to tam, w całkowitej izolacji, spędził dwanaście lat jej wujek. Teraz wiedziała, że na pewno zatracił jakiekolwiek ludzkie cechy. Nie mógł opuścić tego miejsca jako normalny człowiek.


	3. Chapter 3

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 3

Savannah stała razem z innymi uczniami na maleńkim peronie i po raz ostatni rzuciła okiem na lokomotywę. Tradycyjnie panowało tu spore zamieszanie, podekscytowana młodzież witała się z dawno niewidzianymi znajomymi, ich zwierzaki hałasowały. Z daleka można było dostrzec gajowego Hogwartu, Hagrida, który nawoływał do siebie pierwszorocznych.  
Savannah przetarła sobie kąciki oczu, czując w gardle ogromną gulę. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciła się szybko i ujrzała profesora Lupina.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło.  
Pokiwała głową, a czarodziej mrugnął do niej i po chwili oddalił się. Ten gest wzbudził w niej kiełkującą sympatię do nauczyciela. Zaczęła przeczuwać, że jego zajęcia będą należeć do najprzyjemniejszych w tym roku.  
Gdy uczniowie zeszli z maleńkiego peronu na błotnistą drogę, czekało na nich sto powozów, które miały je zawieźć do szkoły. Savannah ruszyła przed siebie i razem z Natalie wsiadły do jednego z nich. Gdy Harris zatrzasnęła drzwi, okazało się, że mają towarzystwo. Razem z nimi siedział Neville Longbottom.  
– Cześć – rzucił wesoło chłopak, trzymając w rękach swoją ropuchę.  
– Witaj – Nat uśmiechnęła się do niego, lecz tak naprawdę przyglądała się uważnie Savannah. – Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? – spytała koleżankę, która wydawała się być nieobecna duchem. Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Siedziała zamyślona i uparcie wpatrywała się w okno. Było ciemno, zimno, a deszcz znowu rozszalał się na dobre. Pogoda idealnie odzwierciedlała jej nastrój. Pogrążona w melancholii, powróciła myślami do ostatniego wydarzenia w pociągu.

Kiedy powozy dojechały do wrót Hogwartu, okazało się, że strzegą ich dementorzy. Teraz było ich czterech. Wysokie na trzy metry, upiorne istoty unosiły się nad ziemią. Ich postrzępione płaszcze i panująca ciemność zlały się w jedno.  
Savannah poczuła, że znowu zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Nat popatrzyła na nią z niepokojem, bo po chwili spytała:  
– Może jednak udamy się do pani Pomfrey, gdy dojedziemy?  
Neville przypatrywał im się z zaciekawieniem. Nagle wszystkie mdłości przeszły dziewczynie jak ręką odjął. Nie zamierzała stać się obiektem kretyńskich obserwacji dla tego chłopaka.  
– Nie – ucięła krótko i skupiła wzrok na swoich zabłoconych pantoflach. Nat przestała zwracać na koleżankę uwagę i wyjrzała przez okno. Powoli zbliżały się do nich strzeliste wieżyczki i baszty.  
– Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – Harris była podekscytowana.– Już nie mogę doczekać się puddingu!  
– Ja też – Neville uśmiechnął się, ukazując tym samym ubytki w dolnym uzębieniu.  
Savannah westchnęła i teatralnie opadła na oparcie. Niech ten dzień już się skończy, na brodę Merlina… W końcu powóz zatrzymał się. Neville odczekał, aż dziewczyny wysiądą pierwsze. Nat uśmiechnęła się ciepło do niego, a on zdawał się pęcznieć z dumy.  
Savannah włączyła się w tłum uczniów, chcąc przez chwilę nie być w centrum uwagi. Wszyscy nagle stali się tacy zatroskani, co powoli zaczynało ją szczerze irytować. Andromeda, Natalie, teraz ten nowy nauczyciel…  
Od kiedy dowiedziała się prawdy o tym człowieku, czyli dokładnie dwa dni temu, stała się nagle dziwnie przewrażliwiona. Każda wzmianka o nim, czy to w przypadkowej dyskusji, czy choćby samo wymówienie jego nazwiska, sprawiała, że robiła się cała mokra i miała problem ze swobodnym oddychaniem. Wiedziała, że są to somatyczne objawy ataku paniki. Jednak, na brodę Merlina, on był duchem, niejasnym elementem i tak skomplikowanej rodzinnej przeszłości. Nigdy nie było go w jej życiu, dziwne, że dopiero teraz zaczęła się nim przejmować.  
Zaczęła powoli oddychać, chcąc się uspokoić. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby zaprzątał jej myśli. Obawa, że będzie chciał jej zaszkodzić, była bezpodstawna. Ministerstwo Magii miało go niedługo schwytać. Mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Jego los był przesądzony. Musiała się wziąć w garść. Jednak łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż to zrobić. Savannah poczuła, jak napiera na nią tłum uczniów. Ogromne dębowe drzwi otworzyły się, a podekscytowana młodzież weszła żwawo do środka. Nastolatka odwróciła się, szukając wzrokiem Natalie. Ale jej nie dostrzegła.  
Savannah stanęła w korytarzu, a tłum uczniów powoli się przerzedzał. Wszyscy zmierzali na prawo, na ucztę do Wielkiej Sali. Na myśl o jedzeniu dziewczyna poczuła nagły skurcz w żołądku. Wiedziała, że powinna pójść i tradycyjnie zająć swoje miejsce przy stole Gryfonów. Jednak nogi miała jak z waty. Wycofała się i zaczęła biec prosto przed siebie. Jej dziwne zachowanie z pewnością zwróciło uwagę. Jednak nie na tyle dużą, by ktoś zareagował. Nie chciała znaleźć się w Wielkiej Sali. Sama myśl, że miały otaczać ją tłumy, spowodowała, że nagle zapragnęła izolacji. Atak paniki, który powinien był minąć, zdecydowanie się nasilił. Chciała, aby była tutaj Andromeda. Miała ochotę wtulić się w jej bezpieczne objęcia i razem z nią przeczekać ten chwilowy niepokój.  
Stanęła z powrotem przed dębowymi drzwiami. Pchnęła ogromne wrota, które ukazały przerażającą ciemność. Deszcz kropił obficie, a zimne powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz. Intensywny zapach wilgoci podziałał na nią kojąco. Zrobiła powolny wdech, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie się uspokoi. Nie wykonała nawet kroku naprzód, gdy poczuła silne szarpnięcie w okolicach ramienia.  
– A gdzie to się wybieramy? – zaskrzeczał Argus Filch, obracając dziewczynę twarzą ku sobie. – Dlaczego nie poszłaś z innymi na ucztę?  
– A co to pana obchodzi? – spytała zaczepnie Savannah, po czym wyrwała się woźnemu i puściła pędem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, której drzwi były już zamknięte.  
– Stój, smarkulo! – krzyknął wściekle Filch, po czym ruszył za nią w pogoń na swoich koślawych nogach. Dziewczyna pchnęła drzwi, wpadając do sali przepełnionej uczniami i ich radosnym gwarem. Wmieszała się w tłum Puchonów, kucając i kryjąc się za czyimś nogami, by odczekać wkroczenie Filcha. Woźny pojawił się parę chwil po niej, łypiąc groźnie dookoła. Szukanie pojedynczej uczennicy wśród takiego tłumu najwyraźniej go przerosło - mruknął coś do siebie, po czym wycofał się z Wielkiej Sali. Savannah mogła wreszcie udać się do swojego stołu. Wyprostowała się, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia dwóch Puchonek, które szepcząc między sobą, odprowadziły ją wzrokiem. Gdy przechodziła obok Lavender Brown, poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za rękaw.  
– Natalie Harris cię szukała – poinformowała ją blondynka, upijając trochę soku dyniowego ze swojego kielicha.  
– Dziękuję za informację – Savannah skinęła głową, po czym poszukała wzrokiem wolnego miejsca przy stole. Na nieszczęście tylko jedno było wolne - obok Neville'a. Zrezygnowana ruszyła w tym kierunku, po czym bez słowa usiadła obok niego. Neville patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zauważając jej pojawienie się przy stole, po czym ponownie skupił się na swoim kurzym udku.  
Savannah nałożyła sobie trochę sałatki z indyka i sięgnęła po dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym. Gdy już napełniła swój pucharek, dyskretnie zerknęła w stronę stołu personelu Hogwartu. Profesor Dumbledore siedział na swoim miejscu, pogrążony w rozmowie z profesor McGonagall. Savannah zatrzymała swój wzrok na Remusie Lupinie. Jego wyświechtana szata znacznie wyróżniała się na tle garderoby innych wykładowców. Panna Durance z małą irytacją zauważyła, że już szata Snape'a prezentuje się schludniej. Lupin popijał wino ze swojej czary, obserwując tętniące życie w Wielkiej Sali.  
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł przez nie zdyszany Harry oraz Hermiona. Ron, który trzymał dla nich miejsca, siedział w sporym oddaleniu od Savannah. Jego przyjaciele po chwili dołączyli do niego, od razu pogrążając się w cichej dyskusji. Czyli nie tylko ona zaliczyła osobne wejście. Dziewczyna pocieszyła się trochę tą myślą, po czym sięgnęła po jedną z miętówek.  
Profesor Dumbledore oderwał się od konwersacji, po czym wstał i podszedł do niewielkiego podwyższenia na środku.  
– Witam was w kolejnym roku nauki! – powiedział uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. – Pragnę wam powiedzieć o kilku sprawach, a ponieważ jedna z nich jest bardzo poważna, sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli od razu przejdę do rzeczy, zanim ta wspaniała uczta zamroczy wam mózgi...  
Dumbledore zrobił pauzę, odchrząknął, po czym przeszedł do spraw organizacyjnych. Przedstawił uczniom nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią - Remusa Lupina oraz - co było sporym zaskoczeniem - na podobnej funkcji umieścił Hagrida. Gajowy, chlipiąc, bardzo przeżywał to wyróżnienie. Został nauczycielem opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami.  
– Na koniec chciałbym was poinformować o pewnej istotnej zmianie – głos dyrektora nagle stał się poważny. – W tym roku nasza szkoła gości strażników z Azkabanu. Będą pilnować każdego wejścia do szkoły. Uczulam was – tutaj zaostrzył swój ton – żebyście nie próbowali z nimi żadnych sztuczek. Dementorów nie oszukacie żadnymi przebierankami ani pelerynami - niewidkami. To istoty, które działają instynktownie. Nie będą wysłuchiwać żadnych próśb ani wymówek. To nie leży w ich naturze. Dlatego ostrzegam was, żebyście nie dali im powodu do zrobienia wam krzywdy.  
Nastąpiła pauza, a Dumbledore rozejrzał się dokładnie po Wielkiej Sali. Większość uczniów przetrawiała jego słowa, co niektórzy na chwilę odłożyli sztućce, wpatrując się w dyrektora.  
– Dementorzy są tutaj z polecenia Ministerstwa Magii – kontynuował gorzko. – Poszukują zbiega, Syriusza Blacka.  
Tłum nagle się ożywił. Neville podniósł do góry egzemplarz „Proroka", którego pierwsza strona przedstawiała wyszczerzonego mordercę.  
– To on! – Longbottom wstał i podtykał każdemu gazetę pod nos. – Patrzcie na niego, widać, że to niezły świr!  
– To masowy zabójca – Fred Weasley ziewnął. – Każdy o tym wie. Ten temat wałkowany jest non stop. Zaskocz nas czymś innym, Neville!  
– A co, jeśli on tutaj wtargnie? – głos chłopaka był rozdygotany. – I zaszlachtuje nas na śmierć?  
Savannah poczuła ścisk w żołądku. Wstała powoli, trzymając się za brzuch.  
– Ktoś za chwilę puści pawia – zachichotała Lavender Brown, lecz po chwili dostała silnego kuksańca. Ninny kątem oka dostrzegła, że osobą, która to zrobiła była Kelly Bale.  
– Chyba nie zaszkodziła ci wzmianka o dementorach, co Durance? – zarechotał Seamus Finnigan, a wtedy brunetka złapała się za usta i ruszyła środkiem Wielkiej Sali ku wyjściu. Wpierw powoli szła, potem zaczęła biec. Wszyscy to zauważyli. Hermiona wychyliła się, patrząc z niepokojem na koleżankę. A niektórzy przeszli do czynów. Wykorzystując sytuację, Pansy Parkinson podstawiła nogę biegnącej Gryfonce. Savannah potknęła się i wylądowała jak długa na zimnej posadzce. Na nieszczęście uderzyła się boleśnie w łokieć.  
Reakcja ze strony nauczycieli była natychmiastowa. Wszyscy gwałtownie wstali, lecz dyrektor podniósł do góry dłoń i sam ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny. Savannah poczuła, jak pomógł jej wstać. Spłonęła rumieńcem i zamknęła oczy.  
O nie. Nie przy nich.  
– Panno Durance – spokojny głos spowodował, że cała zesztywniała. Wszyscy uczniowie zamilkli. Pansy Parkinson poczuła się zagrożona - wiedziała, że za chwilę zostaną wyciągnięte konsekwencje z powodu jej zachowania.  
– Savannah – głos Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał stanowczo. – Otwórz oczy, proszę.  
Dziewczyna nie ośmieliła się sprzeciwić. Gdy to zrobiła, zobaczyła, że przyglądał się jej uważnie.  
– Doskonale – dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niej. – Czy możemy się przejść, moja droga?  
– Tak – Savannah skinęła głową, a Albus objął ją ramieniem i po chwili oboje wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzeni wzrokiem przez wszystkich.

Savannah czuła się strasznie zażenowana. Obok siebie miała samego Dumbledore'a, który zwrócił na nią uwagę po raz pierwszy od trzech lat.  
– Panie profesorze – zaczęła, spoglądając na niego onieśmielona. – Zapewniam pana, że nic się nie stało…  
– Cóż, zachowanie panny Parkinson na pewno nie przemknie niezauważone – odparł spokojnie dyrektor, gdy szli korytarzem. – Profesor Snape jeszcze dziś zapozna ją z warunkami szlabanu.  
– Ale to nic takiego! – zaprotestowała Gryfonka, czując, jak oblewa ją zimny pot. – To takie małe nieporozumienie…  
– Które mogło skończyć się złamaniem nosa bądź poważną kontuzją – oświadczył surowo dyrektor. – W takim wypadku to nie jest tylko jakaś błahostka, panno Durance.  
– A tak właściwie – zaczęła Savannah, celowo zmieniając temat. – Gdzie my idziemy?  
– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – odparł pogodnie dyrektor. – Za chwilę znajdziemy się w moim gabinecie.  
Dziewczyna poczuła ponowny skurcz w żołądku. Pewnie Filch opowiedział mu o jej odłączeniu się od reszty uczniów i nieudanej próbie wyrwania się na błonia zamku… Nagle się zatrzymali. Stali przed posągiem gargulca, który wyglądał wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie.  
– Cytrynowy Sorbet – powiedział dyrektor. Kamienny stwór przesunął się na bok, odsłaniając bogato zdobione drewniane drzwi. Dumbledore gestem dłoni zachęcił ją, by ruszyła przodem. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i podeszła do drzwi. Chwyciła za pozłacaną gałkę i przekręciła ją. Drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypieniem. Jej oczom ukazał się wielki, okrągły pokój o gustownym urządzeniu. Na stołach o wrzecionowatych nogach stały rozmaite srebrne urządzenia, które wirowały i wypuszczały obłoczki dymu. Na ścianach dostrzec było można portrety byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek Hogwartu. Niektóre postacie przyglądały się Savannah z ciekawością, większość zaś smacznie drzemała w swoich ramach.  
– Podoba ci się wystrój? – zagadnął uprzejmie dyrektor, po czym podszedł do swojego biurka i usiadł za nim.  
– Jest… ciekawy – odparła, czując się nieco zakłopotana.  
Czego on, do licha, od niej chciał?  
– Usiądź, proszę – Albus wskazał dłonią na krzesło, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko jego biurka.  
Savannah z lekkim oporem podeszła we wskazanym kierunku i po chwili znajdowała się twarzą w twarz z Dumbledore'm.  
– Świetnie – profesor przyjrzał się nastolatce. – A zatem, panno Durance… Jak tam twoje samopoczucie?  
Savannah opadła szczęka. Spodziewała się nagany, może jakiegoś ostrego upomnienia, a tutaj dyrektor zagadał do niej tonem sugerującym rozpoczęcie niezobowiązującej rozmowy.  
– Dobrze – skłamała, lecz czujne spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu nie dało się oszukać.  
– Dostałaś ataku paniki w momencie, gdy dementor wszedł do waszego przedziału – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor, a dziewczyna poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. – Profesor Lupin o wszystkim mnie poinformował.  
– To nie było przyjemne uczucie – odparła cicho dziewczyna. – Spotkać dementora na żywo… Oni są tacy ohydni.  
– Fakt, nie mają przyjemnego wyglądu – zgodził się Dumbledore z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że to nie dementor spowodował u ciebie taką nadwrażliwość na pewne bodźce. Twoja ciotka o wszystkim mi opowiedziała.  
– Co?! – Savannah była zszokowana. – Moja ciotka… To pan ma z nią kontakt?!  
– Owszem – dyrektor skinął głową, nie zwracając uwagi na jej reakcję. – Tak jak z innymi rodzicami bądź opiekunami wszystkich moich uczniów.  
– Mówiąc, że ona o wszystkim panu opowiedziała – dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzała dyrektorowi prosto w oczy. – Co ma pan na myśli?  
– To oczywiste, panno Durance – oświadczył profesor, splatając dłonie. – Chciałem porozmawiać o twoim samopoczuciu. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak dowiedziałaś się, że twój wujek, Syriusz Black, uciekł z Azkabanu. To cięższe tym bardziej, bo do tej pory sądziłaś, że nie żyje.  
Savannah poczuła, jakby ktoś wyjął jej wnętrzności i cisnął nimi na utrzymany w idealnym stanie dywan dyrektora. Zacisnęła palce na oparciach krzesła tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej kostki. Zdumiał ją tak spokojny ton jego głosu. Przecież Black to morderca, niebezpieczny świr, który chciał dopaść Harry'ego Pottera…  
– Ja nie wiem, co o tym myśleć – odparła, a głos jej zadrżał. – Nie znam tego człowieka. Wiem tylko, że zrobił coś strasznego i że powinien jak najszybciej trafić z powrotem do Azkabanu.  
– Nic ci nie grozi – zapewnił ją stanowczo dyrektor, a od jego słów uderzyła dziwna moc. – Hogwart to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.  
– Nie martwię się o siebie – powiedziała Savannah, czując, jak zasycha jej w gardle. – On chce dopaść Harry'ego. Doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców, więc pewnie teraz zechce dokończyć dzieła… W imię pamięci dawnego pana, Lorda Voldemorta…  
— Nie boisz się wymawiać jego imienia — zauważył profesor, pochylając się do przodu. — To dość ciekawe. Trzynastoletnia uczennica spokojnie wymawiająca imię Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy dorośli czarodzieje drżą na samo określenie Sam — Wiesz — Kto. Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić?  
— Moje wujostwo również nazywa go Sam - Wiesz - Kim — powiedziała Savannah. — Wymagali tego również ode mnie. Zawsze mnie to irytowało. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mi coś narzuca. Nie rozumiem, jak mogą obawiać się czarodzieja, który od dawna nie żyje. Dlatego zaczęłam nazywać go po imieniu.  
— Ciekawe — mruknął Dumbledore, po czym kontynuował: – Jeśli chodzi o pana Pottera, to jemu także nic nie grozi. Syriusz Black nigdy nie wejdzie na teren szkoły. A nawet jeśli spróbuje, to dodatkowe zapory ochronne mu to uniemożliwią. Dementorzy strzegą każdego wejścia do Hogwartu, nauczyciele także są czujni. Jak sama widzisz, podjąłem specjalnie środki bezpieczeństwa.  
– Jaki on był? – Savannah podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Tutaj, w Hogwarcie? Czy już wtedy było wiadomo, kim się stanie?  
– Nikt nie rodzi się zabójcą czy sadystą, panno Durance – szepnął dyrektor, wstając. – Myślę, że wystarczy ci wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Proszę cię tylko o jedno.  
Savannah również podniosła się z miejsca. Popatrzyła na profesora, który wciąż nie spuszczał z niej badawczego spojrzenia.  
– Harry nie może dowiedzieć się prawdy o Blacku – powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. – Nie ma pojęcia, ze to właśnie on doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców i że teraz jest celem. Czy jesteś w stanie mi to obiecać?  
– Tak, panie profesorze – odparła zdecydowanie Gryfonka, a dyrektor podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Nagle Savannah przypomniała sobie o czymś.  
– Czy ja również mogę mieć do pana pewną prośbę? – spytała, a siwobrody podniósł do góry brwi. – Moja ciocia nie zgodziła się podpisać formularza, a jej zgoda jako opiekuna prawnego jest niezbędna, abym mogła odwiedzać Hogsemade… Właśnie ze względu na Blacka. A nie ma powodów, by się niepotrzebnie zamartwiać. Nie zamierzam go szukać.  
– I czego oczekujesz ode mnie, moja droga? – w łagodnym głosie Dumbledore'a pobrzmiewał chłód.  
– Czy może pan ją przekonać, że nie ma żadnego zagrożenia? – Savannah spojrzała błagalnie na profesora. – Pana posłucha… Jest pan dla niej autorytetem… Ja nigdy bym nie szukała kontaktu z tym człowiekiem. Tylko to ją zadręcza.  
– Niczego nie mogę obiecać, panno Durance – powiedział dyrektor, przyglądając się jej uważnie zza okularów– połówek. – Ale mogę spróbować. Decyzja nie należy do mnie, tylko do niej.  
– Dziękuję – Savannah uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, a on poklepał ją po ramieniu i odrzekł:  
– Pewnie jesteś okropnie zmęczona. Myślę, że wygodne łóżko i długi sen to najlepsze, czego teraz możesz potrzebować.  
Dziewczyna wiedziała, że rozmowa jest skończona. Pożegnała się z Dumbledore'm i pospiesznie opuściła jego gabinet. Kamienny gargulec ponownie zajął swoje miejsce, łypiąc na nią groźnie. Savannah przez chwilę analizowała swoją rozmowę z dyrektorem. A więc wiedział o wszystkim… Tak jak i reszta nauczycieli oraz pracowników Hogwartu.  
Savannah przełknęła głośno ślinę i udała się w kierunku dormitorium, odpychając natrętną myśl, która w oczach wszystkich sprowadzała ją do jednego - do roli siostrzenicy mordercy. Rozmowa z Dumbledore'm trochę ją uspokoiła - wiedziała jednak, że teraz wszystko zależy od niej. Musiała popracować nad sobą i jakoś to wszystko poukładać. A przede wszystkim pozbyć się nowego uczucia - uporczywego przeświadczenia, że teraz każdy znał jej tajemnicę.

***  
Severus Snape przebywał w lochach, gdzie wreszcie mógł swobodnie odetchnąć po całym dniu. To tutaj zazwyczaj uspokajał zszargane nerwy, które cierpiały wskutek sytuacji, gdzie głównym bohaterem był Potter. Ten cholerny, irytujący Potter! Na samą myśl Severus poczuł znany tylko sobie przypływ nienawiści. Gdyby tylko mógł, potraktowałby tego przemądrzałego gnojka najmocniejszym Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym. Teraz także musiał ochłonąć. Ale nie z powodu tego bachora. Jak widać, lista uczniów o specjalnych przywilejach lubiła się wydłużać. Przed chwilą z gabinetu wybiegła z płaczem jego uczennica, Pansy Parkinson. Był wściekły, że musi ją ukarać, ale takie polecenie dostał od dyrektora. A wszystko przez smarkulę, która nagle znalazła się na świeczniku. Stary Dumbledore emanował empatią do wszystkich owieczek, które w życiu spotkało coś niedobrego.  
Na samą myśl Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Stał za biurkiem, wpatrując się w ciemne ściany swojej samotni. Ciekawe, czemu wiele lat wcześniej dyrektor nie był taki zasadniczy. Wtedy, kiedy ten kundel o mało co nie pozbawił go życia… Na samo wspomnienie dawnego kolegi z lat szkolnych Severus poczuł, jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Teraz był na wolności i z pewnością zechce odwiedzić swoją dawną szkołę. A wtedy on, Snape, będzie mógł mu się odpłacić z nawiązką. Inna sprawa to jego siostrzenica. Mistrz eliksirów zasępił się. Wiedział doskonale od samego początku, kim była ta dziewczynka. Ale nie patrzył na nią przez pryzmat jej wuja. Była cicha, grzeczna, nie sprawiała większych problemów. Trzymała się z dwiema innymi uczennicami, z których to blondynka, Kelly Bale, przynajmniej raz dostała u niego szlaban.  
Jednak pozory mogły mylić. Snape zmarszczył brwi. Słyszał od Pansy Parkinson o konfrontacji na linii Malfoy - Durance. Cicha woda brzegi rwie - to stare porzekadło zaczynało się idealnie sprawdzać w przypadku tej smarkuli. Ale niech lepiej ona nie wychodzi z siebie. Najgorsze, co mogłaby zrobić to zadrzeć z nim, profesorem Snape'm. Chyba że zapragnęła zostać szkolną gwiazdą, tak jak przed laty jej wujaszek. Tyle że on w końcu dostał za swoje.  
Snape uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Na razie ta smarkata pozostawała na bezpiecznym gruncie - lepiej jednak, aby uważała. Od tej pory zamierzał ją uważnie obserwować.  
Severus ruszył przed siebie, łopocząc czarną szatą. Poczuł przypływ adrenaliny i nie chciał, by to uczucie za szybko go opuściło. To było takie pokrzepiające.


	4. Chapter 4

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 4

Savannah siedziała na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, w skupieniu czytając jedną z książek, które zabrała z domu. Pozostałe spoczywały ukryte pod łóżkiem. Oderwała na chwilę wzrok od strony i skupiła myśli na ostatnich wydarzeniach. Zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa okazały się przeraźliwie nudne - profesor Sybilla Trelawney była prawdziwym nieporozumieniem w roli wykładowcy. Dziwna kobieta, która wydawała się być lekko oderwana od rzeczywistości. Przepowiedzenie śmierci Harry'emu Potterowi było czymś, co przeraziło wszystkich uczniów. Na samo wspomnienie Durance pokręciła głową z niesmakiem.  
Druga sprawa… Pierwsza lekcja Hagrida okazała się być opłakana w skutkach - a to wszystko przez nieczystą zagrywkę Dracona Malfoya. Obraził hipogryfa, który instynktownie go zaatakował. Istniało ryzyko, że przez to zajście gajowy może stracić pracę.  
Po trzecie, Kelly Bale odłączyła się od niej oraz Natalie i wybrała towarzystwo Parvati Patil oraz Lavender Brown. Savannah przekręciła kolejną stronicę i westchnęła. Postawa Kelly bardzo ją rozczarowała. Do tej pory nie powiedziała jej, dlaczego tak postąpiła.  
Savannah poczuła, jak coś puchatego wskoczyło jej na kolana. To był Orfeusz - kocur spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi ślepiami i zamiauczał. Jak zwykle domagał się pieszczoty. Podrapała go za uchem, a on zaczął głośno wyrażać swoje zadowolenie. Nagle tuż obok nich z głośnym impetem wylądowała jakaś postać. Orfeusz prychnął i szybko zeskoczył na podłogę, a Savannah spojrzała ze złością na Natalie.  
— Dlaczego go straszysz? — spytała poirytowana. — Przecież wiesz, jaki się potem robi nerwowy…  
— I nieobliczalny! — przyjaciółka wyszczerzyła zęby i wyciągnęła nogi na stoliku, który znajdował się przed nimi. — Bardziej obchodzi cię samopoczucie tego zwierzaka, niż to, co chciałabym ci powiedzieć!  
— Jeśli znowu chcesz mi zdać relację z udanej randki... — zaczęła Durance, lecz Nat jej przerwała:  
— Nie. Ale chyba wiem, gdzie to się znajduje.  
— Co? — spytała rzeczowo Savannah, lecz koleżanka ją uciszyła.  
— Jeśli będziemy o tym mówić głośno, ktoś usłyszy i doniesie McGonagall — syknęła Nat. — A wtedy ja wylecę z Hogwartu…  
— Znowu ta twoja obsesja? — Durance poczuła, że zaraz zwariuje. Wiedziała, co za chwilę usłyszy.  
— Grób Salazara Slytherina i Godryka Gryffindora zlokalizowany jest prawdopodobnie niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty — oznajmiła szeptem Gryfonka. — Jeśli go odnajdę, to będzie przełomowe odkrycie.  
— Skąd wzięłaś te bzdury? — spytała Savannah, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę. Natalie poczuła się urażona. Będąc zapaloną miłośniczką historii magii oraz wszystkiego, co dotyczyło założycieli Hogwartu, odrzekła:  
— Nikt o tym nie wie, ale… Binns posiada unikatową kolekcję starych ksiąg. Trzyma je ukryte w swojej szafie, w sypialni.  
— Czy ty — Savannah zrobiła przerażoną minę. — Włamałaś się do jego gabinetu?  
— Nie — Harris uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Sam mnie zaprosił. Stwierdził, że mam ogromny potencjał i jestem pierwszą uczennicą od dawna, która tak żywo interesuje się jego przedmiotem. Potem powiedział, że jeśli chcę, to mogę sobie pożyczyć kilka książek. Oczywiście wskazał konkretne półki, z zastrzeżeniem, żeby nie otwierać tej przy łóżku, na którym i tak nigdy nie będzie spał.  
— I ty ją otworzyłaś — stwierdziła ponuro Durance, a Natalie się ożywiła.  
— Jasne — powiedziała niezwykle z siebie zadowolona. — Wykorzystałam moment, gdy weszła profesor Sprout i poprosiła go na chwilę do siebie. Wiesz, jaki jest oderwany od rzeczywistości i taaaki powolny.  
— Ale to duch, który może się pojawić w każdej chwili — warknęła Savannah. — Co by było, gdyby przeniknął przez ścianę i nakrył cię na kradzieży?  
— Mówiłam ci, że je pożyczyłam — odparła poirytowana Harris, zdejmując nogi ze stolika. — Zresztą to nie byle jakie książki. Znajdowały się w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
— Mówisz o pozycjach, które zawierają informacje o tym, gdzie pogrzebano Slytherina i Gryffindora? — spytała rozbawiona Savannah. — A cóż one mogą przedstawiać niewłaściwego? Że znajdą się chętni, którzy wyruszą w to miejsce i wykopią ich szczątki?  
— Miejsce pochówku założycieli jest nieznane — powiedziała cicho i z kamienną twarzą Natalie. — Celowo zniszczono wszelkie ślady, które mogłyby zaprowadzić do tego miejsca. Jak widać Binns za swego żywota musiał wypożyczyć kilka sztuk książek i potem zapomniał je zwrócić. A że jest duchem, nie może ich oddać. A że jest profesorem, nie narazi autorytetu i nie wspomni, że przypomniało mu się po pięćdziesięciu latach. No i że wciąż posiada księgi, których treść celowo jest niedostępna.  
— Nawet jeśli to miejsce okaże się ich grobem — odparła drwiąco Savannah. — To co nam po kilku zgniłych kościach? Chcesz z nich zrobić relikwię, czy co?  
— To nie są zwykłe szczątki! — warknęła Natalie, urażona jej słowami. — Jeśli okaże się, że mam rację... To będzie przełomowe, historyczne wydarzenie. W tym grobie podobno jest ukryty skarb założycieli.  
— Chyba nie chcesz go zagarnąć dla siebie? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Przecież…  
— Jasne, że nie — oburzyła się Harris. — Jeśli znajdziemy skarb, to chciałabym go przekazać, rzecz jasna, władzom szkoły. Najważniejsze, że znam lokalizację tego miejsca.  
— Ewentualną — zaznaczyła Savannah, lecz Natalie zgromiła ją wzrokiem.  
— Nieważne — powiedziała. — Liczy się jedno: jeśli nie spróbujesz, to się nie przekonasz. Wchodzisz w to?  
— Wrzeszcząca Chata znajduje się niedaleko Hogsmeade — zauważyła Durance, zatrzaskując książkę. — A ja nie mam pozwolenia.  
— Pójdziemy tam nocą — dodała ściszonym głosem Nat. — Pozwolenie nie będzie ci potrzebne.  
— Zwariowałaś — szepnęła Savannah, lecz postawa przyjaciółki wskazywała na jedno - że podchodzi do sprawy śmiertelnie poważnie.  
— Do jutra daj mi znać — odparła dziewczyna. — A teraz idę spać. Dobranoc.  
Ruszyła w stronę sypialni dla dziewcząt, zostawiając Savannah samą. Ogień w kominku cicho trzaskał, rzucając skąpe oświetlenie na dormitorium. Lampy naftowe, które znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu, stanowiły raczej słabą alternatywę. Savannah bardzo pomagało zaklęcie _Lumos_. Wiedziała, że powinna pójść już spać, jeśli nie chce wstać rano nieprzytomna na zajęcia. Zerknęła na swój zegarek - było kilka minut po północy. Odrzuciła ten zamiar i czytała dalej. Nagle usłyszała ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Odwróciła się i ujrzała postać, której się nie spodziewała.  
Hermiona Granger stała na środku pokoju, wpatrując się w nią zaspanym wzrokiem.  
— Rozmawiałaś z kimś? — spytała dziewczyna, otulając się szczelniej niebieskim szlafrokiem.  
— Tak — skłamała Savannah. — Z moim kotem. Ostatnio zrobił się strasznie podekscytowany. Chyba znowu zakochał się w pani Norris.  
— A Filch zapewne dostaje szału — zachichotała Hermiona, siadając obok koleżanki. — Co czytasz?  
— Mugolska książka zabrana z domu mojego wujostwa — wyjaśniła beznamiętnie Durance. — Fantastyka. Jakże przydatna w naszym świecie.  
— Twoja ciocia nie miała oporów, by poślubić czarodzieja pochodzącego z mugolskiej rodziny? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Granger. — Nie przejmowała się tym, jak zareaguje jej rodzina?  
— Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? — zirytowała się Savannah, będąc ostatnimi czasy wyczuloną na punkcie wszystkiego, co dotyczyło jej rodziny. Uznała jednak, że pewne informacje są na tyle _zwyczajne_ , że może o nich mówić bez krępacji. Zanim Hermiona odpowiedziała, dodała spokojniej:  
— Dokładnie wiedziała, czego chce. Nie było to łatwe, pochodzi z niezwykle starego i szlachetnego rodu, którego członkowie mieli obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi. Wychodząc za mąż za mojego wujka, została bezpowrotnie wydziedziczona. Tak jak jej córka.  
— Stary ród — podchwyciła Granger. — Czyli ty także się z niego wywodzisz.  
— Nigdy nie zwracałam na to uwagi — odrzekła pospiesznie Savannah. — To wszystko działo się na długo przed moimi narodzinami. Zresztą ciotka wychowała mnie w zupełnie innym przeświadczeniu, podobnie jak Dorę, swoją córkę. Strasznie je kocham. — tu zrobiła pauzę i zamyśliła się. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała ich twarze i uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili jednak powróciła do rzeczywistości, zdając sobie sprawę, że Hermiona przygląda się jej uważnie. Chcąc zmienić temat, spytała:  
— Co słychać u Hagrida?  
— Ojciec Malfoya zaczął działać — szepnęła Hermiona, odwracając wzrok. — Ma ogromne wpływy w Ministerstwie. Oby tylko nie wyrzucili Hagrida.  
— Albo nie stracili hipogryfa — wpadła jej w słowo Savannah. — Draco to niecna modliszka, ale pewnie jego ojciec jest gorszy.  
— Spotkałam go — powiedziała Hermiona, a jej twarz wyrażała niechęć. — Straszny człowiek, zdolny do wszystkiego.  
— Brzmi jak typowy czarny charakter — podsumowała Durance, otwierając swoją książkę. — Tutaj jest pełno takich.  
— W naszym świecie tacy ludzie otaczali Sama - Wiesz - Kogo — szepnęła Granger. — Może i Malfoy się do nich zaliczał…  
— Śmierciożercy — mruknęła Savannah. — Wierny fanclub Voldemorta.  
Reakcja Hermiony była do przewidzenia. Pisnęła i zerwała się na równe nogi.  
— Nie wymawiaj — syknęła. — Jego imienia!  
— Wybacz — zreflektowała się Durance. — No więc Sama - Wiesz - Kogo.  
Granger nie usiadła ponownie na kanapie. Stała tyłem do kominka, którego płomienie oświetlały postać Savannah.  
— Wracając do śmierciożerców — powiedziała Hermiona. — Podobno Syriusz Black do nich należał.  
— Tego nie wiem — odparła Durance, siląc się na obojętny ton. Tak naprawdę to cała zesztywniała.  
— W Azkabanie zamknięto na dobre wielu popleczników Sama - Wiesz - Kogo — szepnęła Granger, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Możliwe, że mamy do czynienia ze zbiegłym śmierciożercą.  
— Niech go złapią — powiedziała Savannah z mocą, czując w sobie dopiero co obudzoną, autentyczną nienawiść. — A gdy już to zrobią, zatańczę na wieść o pocałowaniu go przez dementora.  
Zapadła cisza. Ogień w kominku cicho trzaskał, wyrzucając iskry. Hermiona walczyła z sennością, a Savannah oswajała się z mrokiem, jaki panował za oknem. W tym momencie pojawił się także w jej sercu.

***  
Zajęcia z eliksirów były prawdziwą udręką dla Gryfonów. Każdy miał dość szyderstw Snape'a i jego niesprawiedliwego traktowania uczniów. Faworyzował Ślizgonów, co na każdym kroku wyraźnie podkreślał.  
Czwartkowe popołudnie wypełniły Savannah zajęcia z eliksirów. Zimne lochy odstręczały każdego, a wiecznie niezadowolony z życia Snape jak zwykle uprzykrzał im życie. Tego dnia warzyli eliksir, który powodował kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt. Mistrz Eliksirów chodził po pracowni, nie szczędząc nikomu swojej złośliwości.  
Hermiona pracowała obok Savannah i Natalie Harris. Kroiła swoje składniki, a raczej gniotła je i wyżywała się na nich. Durance była skupiona na własnym zestawie, gdy usłyszała drwiący głos Snape'a:  
— Granger, nie wiesz, że zadajesz gwałt temu dobrodziejstwu? Czy nikt cię nie nauczył, że każdy element nauki należy szanować? Gryffindor traci pięć punktów!  
Brązowowłosa zbladła i po chwili drżącymi rękami zaczęła wrzucać składniki do kociołka. Savannah obrzuciła Snape'a morderczym spojrzeniem, którego nie zamierzała cofnąć. Zauważył to i dokładnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Ten wzrok, jak na ironię, przypominał mu Blacka. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ten był wściekły.  
— Durance, skup się na swojej pracy — warknął, uśmiechając się zjadliwie. — Chyba że ty także chcesz stracić punkty.  
— Za co? — spytała słodko, przeszywając profesora wzrokiem. — Nie mogę nawet na pana popatrzeć?  
Snape'a zamurowało. Ta gówniara z nim pogrywa!  
— Nie jestem twoim kolegą — wycedził. — To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie.  
— A co tam punkty! Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę szlaban! — powiedziała Savannah, biorąc do ręki swoje składniki i ciskając je na podłogę. — To jak, czy już go dostałam?  
Takiej reakcji nikt się nie spodziewał. Wszyscy - łącznie z Harrym zamarli. W tę spokojną do tej pory dziewczynę wstąpił istny szatan.  
— Nie, Durance, nie dostałaś — skwitował krótko Snape, a jego twarz wykrzywił ohydny grymas. —Ale jeśli nie pozbierasz TERAZ tych składników, to na pewno go otrzymasz. Tego możesz być pewna.  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do klasy wkroczył Draco Malfoy. Prawą rękę miał owiniętą bandażem i unieruchomioną na temblaku. Przy każdym kroku krzywił się, co miało oznaczać, że potwornie cierpi.  
— Przepraszam, profesorze, za chwilową nieobecność — odezwał się aksamitnym tonem, od którego Harry cały poczerwieniał ze złości. — Ale przez pewnego mieszańca doznałem poważnej kontuzji.  
— Malfoy, uważaj na słowa — pouczył go łagodnie Severus. — I zajmij swoje miejsce. A ty, Durance, sprzątnij ten bałagan.  
Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Savannah, która schyliła się, by pozbierać porozrzucane składniki. Draco podreptał na swoje miejsce pracy, które wybrał w pobliżu Harry'ego i Rona - jak zwykle, by im podokuczać.  
— Czy uważasz, że potraktowanie go Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym poważnie by go uszkodziło? — spytała uroczo Savannah, która stała obok Hermiony. Na samo wspomnienie zakazanego tematu, śledziona szczura wypadła z rąk Granger.  
— Ninny, na brodę Merlina, nie opowiadaj głupstw — szepnęła Gryfonka, blednąc. — Jego pal licho, szkoda by było ciebie.  
— Mogłabym się poświęcić — zażartowała brunetka, ze spokojem siekając swoje korzonki. — Ta szkoła zyskałaby więcej przestrzeni bez niego.  
Nagle z kociołka za dziewczynami buchnęło i zielona breja zalała osoby stojące w promieniu Neville'a. Czyli jego samego, Lavender, Pansy, Kelly oraz profesora Snape'a.  
— Longbottom, ty idioto! — ryknął Mistrz Eliksirów. — Patrz, co narobiłeś, ty gamoniu! Gdzie teraz poprowadzę następne zajęcia? Wszystko się teraz klei przez ciebie!  
Neville zapłakał, a Parkinson, która chwilę wcześniej klęła na niego, zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Snape złapał Neville'a za ucho i wyciągnął go z klasy.  
— Idziemy do pana Filcha po mopa i wiadro! — grzmiał na korytarzu, przy wtórze płaczu Gryfona.  
— Kretyn — podsumowała Natalie, a Savannah spojrzała na nią pytająco.  
— Snape, rzecz jasna — poprawiła się Harris, a wtedy Draco, który podgadywał Potterowi i Weasleyowi podszedł do dziewczyn.  
— Nieładnie jest obrażać profesora — odrzekł chłodno Ślizgon, przypatrując się im niechętnie. — W każdym razie on ma pojęcie o nauczaniu.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — warknęła Hermiona, zaciskając mocniej palce na krawędziach swojego kociołka.  
— Ano do tego, że Snape zna się na swoim przedmiocie — powiedział drwiąco Draco. — W przeciwieństwie do tego głąba, przez którego jestem chwilowo niedysponowany.  
— Gadaj tak dalej, to za chwilę stracisz obie łapy! — ryknął Harry i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
— Co, Potter, uderzysz kontuzjowanego? — zaśmiał się szyderczo Malfoy. — Dopiero wtedy pokażesz, jaki z ciebie frajer.  
— Harry, nie warto — Savannah podeszła do kolegi i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Jego przeklętego dziedzictwa i tak nic już nie uratuje.  
— Coś ty powiedziała, ty żałosna szlamo? — Draco spojrzał ze złością na Durance. — Czepiasz się mojej rodziny?!  
— Dla twojej informacji, głąbie, jestem czystej krwi — warknęła Savannah i ruszyła w kierunku Malfoya. — A po drugie, tak, miałam na myśli twojego tatuśka. Z pewnością to były śmierciożerca, mam rację?  
— Jeszcze jedno słowo i cię zabiję — wycedził Draco, wyciągając różdżkę. — A jeśli akurat nie , to cię trwale okaleczę. Chyba że przeprosisz i powiesz, że jest ci przykro.  
— Czy twój ojciec wierzy w to, że Voldemort kiedykolwiek powróci? — spytała głośno Savannah, a wszyscy się skrzywili, prócz Harry'ego.  
— A może to ty pochodzisz z rodziny śmierciożerców? — spytał zadziornie Draco, celując w Durance różdżką. — Co, mała wiedźmo? Skoro tak swobodnie wypowiadasz to imię?  
— Chciałbyś, głąbie — mruknęła dziewczyna. — Ciekawi mnie inny fakt: jak twój ojciec zdołał przekonać wszystkich, że jest niewinny? Starannie wyczyścił pamięć tym szychom z Ministerstwa, czy jak?  
W tym momencie Harry pociągnął Savannah ku ziemi. Upadli na betonową posadzkę po tym, jak Malfoy wycelował w dziewczynę oszałamiaczem. Na końcu klasy rozległ się głośny huk - urok Ślizgona rozwalił umywalkę Snape'a. Z uszkodzonej rury zaczęła tryskać woda.  
— No, szlamy, czyli Granger i Durance — zarechotał Draco. — Teraz macie okazję się wykąpać! Nie żałujcie sobie wody!  
Po tych słowach Harry rzucił się na niego, sprawiając, że różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. Savannah przeszła do konkretów - pochyliła się nad Ślizgonem i uderzyła go z pięści w twarz. Zapadła przerażająca cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli wstrząśnięci na dziewczynę, nawet Harry. Gryfon puścił szybko szaty Malfoya i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Savannah stała nad Ślizgonem, który przez chwilę leżał ogłuszony. Potem podniósł się na lewym łokciu i zdrową ręką dotknął swojej twarzy. Spływała po niej krew.  
— Złamałaś mi nos! — zawył histerycznie, trzymając się za uszkodzone miejsce. W tym momencie do klasy wpadł Snape, z Neville'm i woźnym Hogwartu, Filchem. Na widok zmasakrowanej twarzy ulubionego ucznia zbladł. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go wściekłość.  
— Kto to zrobił? — ryknął i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Potterze.  
— To nie on! — pisnęła Pansy. — To…  
— To ja — przerwał jej Draco, patrząc Snape'owi prosto w oczy.  
— Co ty wygadujesz, Malfoy? — syknął Mistrz Eliksirów i podszedł do chłopaka, chcąc ocenić jego obrażenia.  
— Kłóciłem się z Granger i w pewnym momencie chciałem uderzyć ją kociołkiem — Malfoy kłamał jak z nut, a Savannah zrobiła ogromne oczy, podobnie jak wszyscy dookoła. — Jednak źle wymierzyłem i trafiłem przez pomyłkę w siebie.  
— Paskudnie to wygląda — Snape skrzywił się, widząc ranę Ślizgona. — Takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne na moich lekcjach. Jeszcze jeden taki incydent i pójdziesz ze mną do dyrektora. A teraz wynoście się wszyscy! Pan Longbottom będzie pobierał teraz indywidualne lekcje od pana Filcha. Kto wie, może przydadzą mu się w przyszłości. A pan, panie Malfoy, marsz do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Hermiona wzięła Savannah za łokieć i obie udały się do Harry'ego i Rona, z dala od Ślizgonów. Pansy patrzyła na Durance w sposób, który zwiastował rychłą konfrontację. Cała czwórka wyszła pospiesznie z lochów, a Hermiona wrzasnęła:  
— Savannah, czy tobie już kompletnie odbiło?! Malfoy to gnida, ale żeby zrobić mu z twarzy taką miazgę…  
— Dobrze zrobiłaś — Harry uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która to odwzajemniła. — Gdyby nie ty, ja bym się za to zabrał. I wylądował na dywaniku u Dumbledore'a.  
— To było uderzenie w punkt honoru Dracona — oznajmiła poważnie Hermiona. — Będzie chciał się zemścić i to okrutnie. Nie ma co, teraz musisz być ciągle z nami.  
— Ochrona dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? — żachnęła się Savannah. — Wybaczcie, ale obejdzie się. Nie jestem nowicjuszem, umiem się obronić. Parę zaklęć i po nim.  
— To nie jest śmieszne! — głos Granger był poważny. — Nie wiem, dlaczego Malfoy cię nie wydał. Myślę, że ma jakiś plan.  
— Chyba mu zaimponowałaś — mruknął Ron, który do tej pory się nie odzywał. Cała trójka spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechał się posępnie, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę: — A mnie zmotywowałaś. Jeśli teraz wyjrzy zza rogu, to oberwie zaklęciem. To chyba jedyny sposób na Ślizgonów.  
Harry zaśmiał się, a Granger zrobiła obrażoną minę.

Po południu czekały ich pierwsze zajęcia obrony przed czarną magią z profesorem Lupinem. Savannah była ich bardzo ciekawa - może z powodu faktu, że zapałała sympatią do tego czarodzieja.  
Uczniowie zajęli swoje miejsca, wyjęli pióra, pergaminy i podręczniki. Lupina jeszcze nie było. Savannah siedziała w ławce razem z Natalie, która nachyliła się i spytała:  
— To jak, wyruszysz tam ze mną?  
— Nigdy nie spotkałam równie lekkomyślnej osoby — Durance spojrzała Harris prosto w oczy. — A co z dementorami? Wysadzisz ich w powietrze?  
— Mam na nich pewien sprawdzony sposób — wyszeptała Natalie tak cicho, że Savannah ledwie ją dosłyszała.  
— Dobra, ale na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie — warknęła Gryfonka, a jej koleżance wyraźnie to wystarczyło. Przez resztę czasu oczekiwania na profesora siedziała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. W końcu pojawił się Lupin. Przeprosił za chwilowe opóźnienie, po czym dokładnie objaśnił charakter zajęć - miały być praktyczne, choć na teorię także kazał im zwracać uwagę.  
— Będziemy uczyć się walczyć ze strachem — wyjaśnił Lupin, skupiając swoich uczniów w pokoju nauczycielskim. Stała tam stara szafa, w której nauczyciele trzymali dodatkowe szaty.  
— Kto mi powie, co to jest bogin? — zapytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.  
— Bogin to widmo, które przybiera postać lub formę tego, czego się najbardziej boimy — powiedziała głośno Hermiona, za co Lupin nagrodził ją dziesięcioma punktami dla Gryffindoru.  
— Doskonale — profesor klasnął w dłonie, po czym wytłumaczył im, jak będą sobie radzić z upiorem.  
— Czyli — nauczyciel mrugnął do nich. — Reasumując: w momencie, gdy bogin wyjdzie z szafy, kierujecie różdżkę w jego stronę i mówicie: _Riddikulus_. Musicie się na tym mocno skupić. Po kolei każdy z was spróbuje.  
Pierwszy z widmem zmierzył się Neville. Chłopiec wyznał, że najbardziej przeraża go profesor Snape. Wszyscy pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy bogin przybrał postać Mistrza Eliksirów, ubranego w strój babci Longbottoma. Potem na każdego przyszła kolej. Gdy Ron stawił czoła ohydnemu pająkowi, wyciągnął różdżkę i ryknął:  
— _Riddikulus_!  
Trzask! Boginowi odpadły nogi, a ohydny tułów pająka zadygotał. Wtedy Savannah wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, lecz Lupin w tym momencie przerwał ćwiczenie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Przecież nie wszyscy spróbowali. Parę osób zostało. Nauczyciel pogrzebał w kieszeni swojej wyświechtanej szaty, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelowawszy nią w bogina, zawołał:  
— _Riddikulus_!  
Widmo huknęło i rozpadło się na kawałki. Gryfoni patrzyli na to zaintrygowani. Jednak Savannah miała zawiedzioną minę. Z jednej strony bardzo chciała zobaczyć, jak ten upiór zamienia się w niego.  
— Dziękuję wam za udział w tym cennym doświadczeniu — Lupin uśmiechnął się do uczniów, którzy zaczęli wiwatować. Seamus gwizdał, a Lavender i Parvati żywo klaskały. Savannah stanęła obok Hermony, która tylko pokręciła głową. Jej wzrok padł również na Harry'ego.

Gdy Remus Lupin wrócił do swojego gabinetu, nie ukrywał zadowolenia ze swoich zajęć z Gryfonami. Na wspomnienie bogina Neville'a uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Snape mu tak łatwo tego nie daruje. Nagle poczuł się zmęczony. Oparł się plecami o brzeg biurka i dotknął dłonią czoła. Wtedy usłyszał pukanie.  
— Proszę! — zawołał ochrypłym głosem. Zobaczył, że do niedużego pomieszczenia wchodzi Savannah Durance.  
— Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam — zaczęła niepewnie, ale nauczyciel machnął ręką i dał znak, by podeszła bliżej.  
— W czym mogę ci pomóc, moja droga? — zapytał, uśmiechając do niej ciepło. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego uważnie. Lupin drgnął. To badawcze spojrzenie… Dokładnie takim samym obdarzał go zawsze Syriusz Black, nim dowiedział się o jego uciążliwej przypadłości. Ale to były inne czasy.  
— Dlaczego — Savannah zawahała się. — Dlaczego nie pozwolił mi pan walczyć z boginem? Tak samo, jak Harry'emu?  
Lupin odszedł szybko od biurka i zamknął dokładnie drzwi. Upewniwszy się, że klasa jest pusta, odwrócił się do dziewczyny i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające. Widząc zaskoczoną twarz Savannah, wyjaśnił:  
— To tak na wszelki wypadek.  
— Słucham? — nastolatka była wyraźnie zdezorientowana. Nauczyciel nie zwrócił uwagi na jej reakcję i odparł:  
— Nie zaryzykowałbym twojego bezpieczeństwa.  
— Przecież bogin nie może… — zaczęła Gryfonka, lecz przerwał jej niecierpliwie:  
— Zgadza się. Ale twoi koledzy mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Zwłaszcza panna Granger.  
Savannah milczała.  
— Twój bogin najpewniej przybrałby postać Syriusza Blacka — odrzekł cicho. — A wtedy w głowach twoich rówieśników zaczęłyby się rodzić domysły. Czemu akurat on? Najbardziej szalona teoria dotyczyłaby pewnie tego, że to ty jesteś jego celem, a nie Harry. Ale my znamy prawdę. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że jesteś jego siostrzenicą.  
— Tak, jak myślałam — szepnęła dziewczyna. — Wszyscy o tym wiecie. To znaczy o mnie. Z dyrektorem na czele.  
— Oczywiście — potwierdził Lupin, podchodząc do nastolatki i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Każdy z nas wie o twojej przeszłości. Nikt nie zamierza patrzeć na ciebie przez jego pryzmat. Obawiasz się tej łatki. Ale to bezpodstawne.  
— Gdy ciotka mi o nim opowiedziała — Savannah poczuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz. — Nie mogłam sobie znaleźć miejsca. Czułam się dziwnie. Do tej pory myślałam, że moi jedyni krewni to kuzynka mojej mamy i jej rodzina. A teraz okazuje się, że mam jeszcze wujka. Bliższego względem pokrewieństwa niż Andromeda. A jednocześnie obcego i powodującego, że co chwila dostaję ataku paniki.  
Lupin natychmiast ją przytulił. Dziewczyna rozszlochała się w jego ramionach, a on pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
— Nic ci nie grozi — zapewnił ją z mocą. — Ani Harry'emu. Szkoła jest teraz lepiej pilnowana niż kiedykolwiek.  
— Znał go pan? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Savannah, wykorzystując ten moment. — Syriusza Blacka?  
— Nie — odrzekł szybko Lupin, po czym puścił dziewczynę. — A teraz lepiej już idź. Mam trochę pracy.  
Unikał jej spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że kłamał.  
— Do widzenia, _panie profesorze_ — pożegnała go, wyraźnie wypowiadając te słowa. Wychodząc z jego gabinetu, zamknęła drzwi mocniej, niż zamierzała. Pobiegła przez pustą klasę, kierując się w stronę swojego dormitorium.  
Gruba Dama nuciła pod nosem piosenkę Mariachi i zaakcentowała ją głośniej w momencie, gdy dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed portretem. Savannah zakryła rękami uszy, po czym krzyknęła:  
— Chciałabym wejść do środka!  
Gruba Dama przestała śpiewać, prychnęła teatralnie, po czym spytała:  
— Hasło?  
— Fortuna Major — mruknęła Savannah znudzonym tonem. Portret przepuścił ją, a gdy weszła do środka, od razu skierowała się w stronę sypialni dziewcząt. Gdy przechodziła przez pokój wspólny, zauważyła, że było tam sporo osób. Dochodziła już siódma, za oknem szarzało, a ogień w kominku powoli się rozpalał. Lampy naftowe rzucały skąpe oświetlenie, ale wystarczyło kilka prostych zaklęć, by od razu zrobiło się jaśniej.  
— Hej, Savannah, nawet nie wiesz, co ogłosili! — Ginny Weasley podbiegła do niej, wyraźnie przejęta.  
— Co takiego? — dziewczyna udała zainteresowanie. Tak naprawdę była już trochę zmęczona i planowała wziąć długą kąpiel przed pójściem spać.  
— Widziano Syriusza Blacka — odparła drżącym głosem Ginny. — Niedaleko Hogsmeade.  
Durance zbladła. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, po czym zapytała:  
— To pewne?  
Siostra Rona pokiwała powoli głową, a wtedy do dziewcząt podbiegła Natalie. Była czymś wyraźnie podekscytowana.  
— Już wiem — wymamrotała Savannah, lecz przyjaciółka zaśmiała się.  
— Nic nie wiesz!— zachichotała, po czym odciągnęła Durance od zaskoczonej Ginny.  
— Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz? — spytała Savannah, nie rozumiejąc zachowania koleżanki.  
— Nie tutaj — syknęła Natalie, po czym obie przeszły przez dziurę za portretem i zatrzymały się w korytarzu.  
— A więc — Harris próbowała się uspokoić. — Musimy to zrobić dzisiaj.  
— Zwariowałaś?! — Savannah wytrzeszczyła oczy. — Chcesz iść tam dzisiaj i szukać trupów?  
— Ciszej — warknęła Natalie, ściskając ją nieco za mocno za ramię. — To jedyna okazja. Za parę dni ruszą pierwsze wycieczki do Hogsmeade i ludzi będzie trochę za dużo.  
— Trele-morele — zadrwiła Durance. — Po prostu nie możesz już usiedzieć na tyłku. Gadaj, jak ominiemy dementorów?  
— Mówiłam ci już, że mam na to sprawdzony sposób — szepnęła jej koleżanka. — Mam stare amulety. Nie pytaj skąd.  
— Aż boję się dowiedzieć — rzuciła sarkastycznie Savannah. — Poza tym uważam, że to kiepski pomysł. Wręcz idiotyczny. Słyszałaś, że widziano Blacka w okolicach Hogsmeade?  
— A po co masz różdżkę? — spytała ironicznie Natalie. — Potraktujemy go oszałamiaczem i po sprawie. Wątpię, aby był uzbrojony. Zbyt wiele osób go wypatruje. Nie ryzykowałby atakiem na dwie smarkate uczennice.  
— Ale ty jesteś naiwna — Savannah poczuła, jak ogarnia ją złość. Natalie Harris , zatwardziała kujonka, sypiąca wiedzą, jak z rękawa, a jednocześnie infantylna i nierozsądna - to aż nie pasowało!  
— Dzisiaj o północy w pokoju wspólnym — oznajmiła chłodno koleżanka. — Zrobisz jak zechcesz. Ja i tak się wybieram.  
Po tych słowach odwróciła się od Savannah i odeszła. Durance zrozumiała, że nie ma wyboru. Znając jej upór wiedziała, że nie zrezygnuje. Natalie gotowa była na największe ryzyko, byleby tylko osiągnąć cel. Nie puści jej samej - nie zniosłaby myśli, że Harris zginęła, a ona nie zrobiła nic, mimo że wiedziała o jej planach. Do końca życia zmagałaby się z poczuciem winy.

Savannah leżała w swoim łóżku i udawała, że śpi. Tak naprawdę wyczekiwała momentu, aż minie północ. Zerknęła na zegarek - było za dwie. Dziewczyna odrzuciła na bok kołdrę i starając się iść jak najciszej, opuściła sypialnię. Zaopatrzyła się jedynie w różdżkę, którą miała ukrytą w kieszeni dżinsów.  
Gdy znalazła się w pokoju wspólnym, przy kominku dostrzegła Natalie. Ubrana na czarno, włosy związała w koński ogon, a przez ramię miała przewieszoną torbę.  
— Po co ci to? — spytała Savannah, wskazując brodą na rzecz.  
— Nie pytaj — syknęła koleżanka, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.  
— Idziemy? — Durance chciała już opuścić ten nieszczęsny zamek.  
Natalie chwyciła ją za rękę, po czym obie wyszły z pokoju wspólnego przez dziurę za portretem.  
— A wy dokąd się wybieracie? — spytała Gruba Dama, zła, że ją obudziły. Natalie wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią w kierunku portretu. Biała tapeta zakryła płótno, a tym samym zagłuszyła protesty irytującej matrony.  
— Teraz, szybko — Harris wyjęła z torebki dwa amulety. Jeden założyła na szyję Savannah, a drugi sobie.  
— Co to? — spytała Durance, a Nat wyjaśniła szeptem:  
— Wężowe szmaragdy, bardzo rzadkie. Rzucono na nie trwałe zaklęcie patronusa. Do tego powodują, że ten kto je nosi, jest niewidzialny.  
— Skąd... — zaczęła Savannah, a Nat mruknęła:  
— Dziadek mi pożyczył. Dobra, dość już pytań — pociągnęła ją za ramię, po czym ruszyły w znanym tylko Natalie kierunku.

Przez całą drogę nie odzywały się ani słowem. W końcu stanęły przez posągiem jednookiej, garbatej wiedźmy.  
— Po co tu jesteśmy? — zapytała Savannah, lecz Natalie nadepnęła jej butem na stopę.  
— Cicho — upomniała ją, po czym stuknęła różdżką w garb posągu i mruknęła „ _Dissendium_!". Marmurowa część drgnęła, ukazując wejście. Natalie skinęła na Savannah, po czym weszła do środka. Ta zrobiła pospiesznie to samo. W chwili, gdy chciała stanąć na twardej powierzchni, poczuła, że upada na plecy i zjeżdża szybko w dół. Savannah zaczęła piszczeć, zaś będąca przed nią Natalie zachowała stoicki spokój. W końcu obie wylądowały na chłodnej, wilgotnej ziemi. Harris podniosła się i otrzepała, a Durance patrzyła na nią tak, jakby za chwilę zamierzała ją zamordować.  
— O czym jeszcze mi nie powiedziałaś? — syknęła, patrząc na swoje uwalane w ziemi dżinsy. — Gdzie prowadzi ten tunel?  
— Do zaplecza Miodowego Królestwa — odrzekła spokojnie Nat i uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki. — Nie ma co się stresować. Już wiele razy nim podróżowałam.  
— Jesteś kompletną wariatką — warknęła Savannah, idąc za Gryfonką. — Od dawna wiesz o tym tunelu?  
— Cóż — Natalie była tajemnicza. — Tobie mogę powiedzieć. Namiary na niego dostałam od Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Ale nie za darmo! Dzięki mnie, w razie kłopotów, mają zapewnioną pomoc.  
— Co masz na myśli... — zaczęła Durance, lecz Harris położyła sobie palec na ustach.  
— Lepiej, jak będziemy cicho — szepnęła. — Przed nami długa droga.  
Savannah skinęła głową i ruszyła za Natalie. Po jakimś czasie wiedziała już, jakimi słowami uraczy koleżankę, gdy tylko stąd wyjdą - ta „urocza" wycieczka trwała prawie półtorej godziny.  
— Zamorduję cię, Natalie Elaine Harris — syknęła Gryfonka, lecz ta uciszyła ją machnięciem ręki. Doszły do wydeptanych, kamiennych schodów.  
— Teraz musimy być cicho — ostrzegła Nat. — Naprawdę! Jest bardzo późno, a sklep na pewno jest wyposażony w zaklęcia ochronne, to przecież logiczne.  
Harris ruszyła przodem, a z nią poszła skostniała z zimna Savannah. Schody miały wiele stopni, Durance nawet ich nie liczyła. Marzyła tylko o tym, aby się ogrzać i odpocząć choć przez chwilę.  
W końcu Natalie się zatrzymała. Znalazły się na samym szczycie schodów. Dziewczyna podniosła do góry dłonie i wtedy Savannah dostrzegła klapę. Jej koleżanka ostrożnie ją podniosła, po czym wylazła przez otwór. Potem pomogła wejść Savannah. Gdy były już na miejscu, Durance dokładnie się rozejrzała. Była to piwnica zawierająca wiele paczek i skrzyń. Duża, chłodna i ponura. Dziewczyny skryły się za stojącą z brzegu komodą.  
— I co teraz? — wydyszała Savannah, a Natalie wzięła głęboki wdech i odparła:  
— Jak to co? Teraz stąd spokojnie wyjdziemy. Pamiętaj, że jesteś niewidzialna.  
Harris wstała powoli, a za nią Durance. Po chwili jednak odwróciła się i rzuciła:  
— Klapa!  
Savannah zareagowała natychmiast-zamknęła ją szybko, po czym obie ruszyły w kierunku drewnianych schodów. Wspięły się po nich i w tym momencie się wewnątrz sklepu. Natalie stanęła naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, wycelowała różdżką w dziurkę od klucza i mruknęła:  
— _Alohomora!_  
Rozległ się trzask i wyjście na zewnątrz stało przed nimi otworem. W tej samej chwili po sklepie zaczęły się unosić dziwne obłoczki.  
— Cholera, wiejemy! — syknęła Nat i chwyciła Savannah za łokieć. Wybiegły z pomieszczenia, ile sił w nogach. Zatrzymały się kilka budynków dalej.  
— Co to było? — spytała Durance, ledwo łapiąc oddech.  
— Czarodziejskie zaklęcie zabezpieczające — wyjaśniła równie zdyszana Natalie. — Jeśli zostałybyśmy chwilę dłużej, drzwi by się zamknęły i szybko zjawiliby się właściciele.  
Nagle Savannah zakryła dłonią usta. Wskazała palcem w kierunku dwóch dementorów, którzy przemierzali ulicę w odległości kilku metrów od dziewcząt.  
— Zapomniałam, że po zachodzie słońca patrolują ulice — Nat zrobiło się głupio. — Ale spokojnie, nie jesteśmy narażone na ich atak.  
— Skąd wiesz, czy ten głupi kamień w ogóle działa? — zapytała przerażona Savannah, ściskając mocno koleżankę za ramię. Natalie syknęła, po czym odepchnęła Gryfonkę.  
— Mówiłam ci, że to czarodziejski atrybut — wyjaśniła szeptem. — Istnieją tylko takie cztery. Dwa są w posiadaniu mojego dziadka. Dobra, chodźmy już!  
Harris chwyciła ją za ramię, po czym ruszyły ulicą. Savannah dokładnie obserwowała reakcję dementorów. Gdy ich minęły, istoty poszybowały dalej raczej nieświadome obecności człowieka. Albo może słabiej je wyczuwały, gdyż jeden z upiorów zawahał się i na chwilę skierował swój kaptur w kierunku Savannah i Natalie. Durance cała zesztywniała, lecz Harris nie dała jej stanąć. Szły dalej pewnie, aż w końcu wyszły poza zabudowania. Znalazły się teraz na równinie, na której rosło sporo drzew i walało się wiele skalnych elementów. Z daleka widać było Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Savannah przystanęła i popatrzyła na nią zaintrygowana. Było bardzo ciemno, blask księżyca był jedynym źródłem światła.  
— Ciekawe, czy to miejsce jest naprawdę nawiedzone — rzuciła dziewczyna, zerkając na koleżankę. Jednak Natalie nie wykazała żadnej reakcji. Savannah odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że przyjaciółka ochoczo grzebie w torbie.  
— Cholera — mruknęła ze złością. — Wzięłam wszystko, tylko nie tą kretyńską książkę!  
— Co takiego?! — wrzasnęła Savannah, podbiegając do niej.  
— Tam były naniesione współrzędne domniemanych grobów — Natalie złapała się za głowę. — Mam wszystko, łopaty, odzież na zmianę. Ale nie wzięłam tej cholernej księgi!  
— Zamorduję cię! — syknęła Savannah i usiadła na wilgotnej trawie. — Teraz czekają nas dodatkowe emocje w drodze powrotnej. Nie dość, że złamałyśmy regulamin, to jeszcze jest zimno, nieprzyjemnie, a przy pierwszej ulicy czekają na nas dementorzy. No, naprawdę super. Nic, tylko iść się powiesić!  
Nagle usłyszały głośne warczenie.  
— Mogłaś coś zjeść, nim wyszłyśmy — mruknęła Savannah, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
— To nie ja — odparła Natalie, a w jej głosie brzmiała panika.  
Durance podniosła się szybko i wtedy go ujrzały. Ogromny, czarny pies wyłonił się zza dużego kamienia i powoli zbliżał do nastolatek. Białe ślepia błyszczały, a zęby miał obnażone.  
— Co to za kundel? — warknęła Natalie i wyciągnęła różdżkę. — Z pewnością jest wściekły!  
Savannah wyjęła również swoją i wycelowała nią w kierunku psa.  
— On nie może nas widzieć — szepnęła do koleżanki. — Przecież mamy te kretyńskie medaliony.  
— Cóż, zwierzęta mogą — powiedziała Nat. — Zarówno nas widzieć, jak i wyczuwać. Te kamienie to tylko przykrywka dla ludzi i dementorów.  
— Chwilowo ich nie ma — Savannah ściągnęła naszyjnik i wtedy pies mógł ją zobaczyć. Już nie warczał, tylko wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.  
— Załóż to na siebie z powrotem! — ryknęła Natalie. — Bo jeszcze ściągniesz na nas dementorów!  
— Tylko na chwilę — Savannah kucnęła, trzymając w jednej dłoni naszyjnik, a drugą wyciągnęła w kierunku psa. Zwierzę nie odrywało od niej wzroku- stało, a jego ślepia… wyrażały ogromny ból.  
— Chyba ktoś go skrzywdził — Savannah rozczuliła się nad stworzeniem. — Jest taki smutny.  
— Przestań się roztkliwiać nad tym znajdą i lepiej załóż ten naszyjnik, bo za chwilę ci pomogę! — głos Natalie zdradzał chwilową histerię.  
— Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej — warknęła jej koleżanka, po czym wstała i po raz ostatni zerknęła na psiaka. — Chyba jest głodny.  
— To wyczaruj mu dyniowe paszteciki — syknęła panna Harris. — Po zakończeniu szkoły odpuść sobie pracę w Ministerstwie Magii i załóż schronisko dla magicznych cudaków! Prawdziwa z ciebie Matka Teresa, Savannah Marie Durance!  
Wspomniana Gryfonka wywróciła oczami, po czym machnęła różdżką i po chwili przed psem unosił się stos dymiących pasztecików. Jednak stworzenie nie zwróciło na nie uwagi. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w Savannah.  
— Załóż ten cholerny wisior — Natalie zdjęła na chwilę swój, po czym podeszła do koleżanki, chcąc wyjąć jej z ręki amulet i postawić na swoim. Wtedy pies zawarczał i rzucił się w kierunku Harris. Savannah krzyknęła i nim zdążyła użyć różdżki, zwierzę uderzyło Natalie łapami w pierś. Dziewczyna upadła na plecy, a wisiorek wypadł jej z ręki i poszybował w bok. Pies złapał go szybko i uciekł, nawet się nie odwracając.  
— On zabrał naszyjnik! — pisnęła Savannah, czując, jak zbiera się jej na płacz. Natalie zerwała się na równe nogi, odebrała koleżance naszyjnik, po czym kazała jej wyciągnąć dłoń przed siebie. Przerażona Savannah tak zrobiła i wtedy Harris zbliżyła swoją rękę do jej własnej.  
— Jest jeszcze inna możliwość — szepnęła, a głos jej zadrżał. Po chwili przewiązała nadgarstek swój i przyjaciółki ciemnym rzemykiem.  
— To daje nam chwilową ochronę — odparła gorączkowo. — Dementorzy nie dobiorą się do nas, o ile będziemy w miarę szybkie, by dotrzeć na miejsce.  
— Ale jak wejdziemy do... — zaczęła Savannah, lecz koleżanka pociągnęła ją za sobą. Dziewczyny biegły, ile sił w nogach. Natalie w jednej ręce miała różdżkę, którą oświetlała sobie drogę. W końcu dotarły do pierwszych zabudowań w Hogsmeade. Panna Harris skręciła w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Savannah powoli traciła siły. W końcu obie stanęły przed obskurną chatą, a raczej gospodą. Nad jej drzwiami znajdował się szyld, który przedstawiał odcięty łeb świni. Natalie wycelowała różdżką w drzwi i powiedziała:  
— _Alohomora_!  
Po chwili wejście stało przed nimi otworem. Harris wciągnęła Savannah do środka, po czym zamknęła drzwi z hukiem. Machnęła różdżką jeszcze raz i wszelkie rygle oraz zasuwy wróciły na swoje miejsce. W tym samym momencie w obskurnym pomieszczeniu pojawił się jakiś czarodziej.  
— Kto tu jest? — ryknął, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Savannah wytrzeszczyła oczy. Przez chwilę myślała, że to profesor Dumbledore. Jednak po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, dziewczyna zauważyła, że mężczyzna, który był do niego bardzo podobny, trochę się od niego różnił.  
— Czy możesz zaświecić? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Natalie. — To tylko ja!  
Savannah zamurowało. Nie mówiła bynajmniej do niej, tylko do tego czarodzieja!  
— Nat? — mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony, a wtedy Gryfonka odwiązała ich ręce i ukazała się starcowi.  
— Tak, dziadku — szepnęła, patrząc na niego z zakłopotaniem. — To ja…  
Dziadku?! Savannah spojrzała zaskoczona na koleżankę. Bliźniak dyrektora to jej dziadek?!  
— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał ostro czarodziej, trzymając przed sobą różdżkę, z której płonęło światło.  
— Miałyśmy misję — odparła pewnie Harris, jednak Savannah zauważyła, że jest cała spięta.  
Siwobrody machnął różdżką i po chwili w niedużym pomieszczeniu zrobiło się o wiele jaśniej. Durance rozejrzała się po gospodzie - nie widziała bardziej obskurnego i zapuszczonego miejsca.  
— Jaką misję? — fuknął starzec, a jego wnuczka aż podskoczyła. — I czemu nie jesteś w swoim łóżku, w szkole?! Czy mój brat wie, co ty wyprawiasz?!  
— Nieee — głos Natalie zaczął się łamać. — Nie mów mu, proszę!  
Wtedy mężczyzna dostrzegł talizman na rzemyku, który jego wnuczka ściskała w ręce. Podszedł do niej i brutalnie jej go wyrwał.  
— Wszystko jasne — mruknął, obracając go w dłoni. — Dlatego bez problemu ominęłyście dementorów i nikt nie mógł was zobaczyć.  
Savannah spojrzała na niego pytająco, a starzec westchnął i odparł:  
— Wybacz mi to zachowanie, moja droga. Nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Aberforth Dumbledore. Jestem dziadkiem Natalie.  
— Jest pan bratem profesora Dumbledore'a? — spytała zszokowana Gryfonka, a siwobrody machnął dłonią.  
— Niestety — warknął, po czym zwrócił się do wnuczki:— Skąd masz te kamienie?  
— Pożyczyłam — pisnęła Natalie, unikając jego wzroku. Savannah niczego nie rozumiała- dlaczego jej przyjaciółkę nagle obleciał strach?  
— Pożyczyłaś — zaczął powoli Aberforth, po czym zniknął na zapleczu. Gdy wrócił, w ręku trzymał gruby sznurek. Natalie rozpłakała się i uczepiła kurczowo Savannah.  
— Ja ci dam, pożyczyłam! — fuknął siwobrody, uderzając sznurem w zniszczoną ladę. — Zabrałaś go z gabinetu Albusa! Jeden jest, a gdzie drugi?!  
— Zgubiłam — wychlipała Natalie, a wtedy Aberforth stracił nad sobą panowanie. Podszedł do dziewczyny i chwycił ją mocno za ramię. Chciała mu się wyrwać, ale siłą zaprowadził ją na zaplecze. Savannah stała jak sparaliżowana. Była zbyt oszołomiona, by zareagować. Usłyszała jedyne kilka głuchych uderzeń i donośny płacz swojej przyjaciółki.  
— Nie wiem, gdzie go zgubiłam! — krzyknęła Natalie, a wtedy świst sznurka powtórzył się dwukrotnie. Po chwili Aberforth wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia, klnąc pod nosem.  
— Gdzie Natalie? — zapytała Savannah, czując mocny ścisk w żołądku.  
— Jak się pozbiera, to przyjdzie — zagrzmiał starzec. — Przepraszam cię za tę sytuację, ale te amulety to nie zabawki. Są naszpikowane potężną magią, a ten, kto jest posiada, no cóż, ułatwia sobie życie.  
— Dlatego ukarał pan Natalie? — spytała z wyrzutem dziewczyna, a siwobrody spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.  
— Te przedmioty były jedynie do dyspozycji mojego brata — syknął. — A ta smarkula podstępem mu je zabrała. Gdyby je zwróciła, Albus może by się nie zorientował, ale jeden gdzieś przepadł. Ten, kto znajdzie amulet, może go wykorzystać do niecnych celów.  
Savannah serce podeszło do gardła.  
— Natalie dodatkowo naraziła także i ciebie — grzmiał Aberforth, po czym walnął pięścią w ladę. — Dookoła wałęsają się dementorzy, a jej się zachciało przygód!  
— Nie zrobiła tego celowo — zaczęła powoli Gryfonka. — Miała ambitne plany.  
— Raczej głupie! — fuknął siwobrody. — Naczytała się bzdur i zapragnęła pobawić w archeologa! Niech no tylko ja porozmawiam z jej matką.  
— Panie Dumbledore — szepnęła Savannah. — Proszę tego nie robić. Zawieszą nas.  
— Ciebie nie — skwitował starzec. — Ale ją na pewno. To zbyt poważna sprawa, by nie powiedzieć Albusowi.  
Natalie zawyła jeszcze bardziej. Aberforth nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, po czym zapytał swoją rozmówczynię:  
— A tak w ogóle, to jak się nazywasz?  
— Savannah Durance — szepnęła, a starzec się wzdrygnął.  
— I wałęsasz się tutaj, ot tak? — spytał ostro, a dziewczyna poczuła, że cała się kuli. — Następna niemądra! Co się dzieje z dzisiejszą młodzieżą!  
— Jak dostaniemy się do zamku? — Savannah chciała mieć już to wszystko za sobą.  
— Będę musiał postawić cały Hogwart na nogi — mruknął Dumbledore. — Za chwilę wyślę sowę do mojego brata.  
Gryfonka usiadła na pierwszym z brzegu krześle. Nie przejęła się tym, że było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu i że w tej gospodzie cuchnęło starym capem. Aberforth machnął różdżką w kierunku drzwi, naznaczając je jakimś urokiem, po czym poprosił Savannah, by ta oddała mu swoją.  
— Później ją dostaniesz — odparł spokojnie, gdy się zawahała. W końcu wyciągnęła różdżkę i podała ją bratu Albusa, który schował ją do kieszeni swojej szaty.  
— Zapraszam do mojego salonu — Dumbledore wskazał dłonią w kierunku schodów, a Savannah podniosła się z ogromnym trudem. Gorzej być nie mogło.

Stało się. Natalie została zawieszona, a ona dostała upomnienie. Dodatkowo Harris skonfiskowano wszystkie książki, jakie posiadała, a profesor Binns dostał indywidualne pouczenie od dyrektora. Savannah nigdy nie widziała Albusa Dumbledore'a w takim stanie - był tak wściekły, że nie panował nad słowami. Towarzysząca mu McGonagall nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie wlepiła Durance miesięcznego szlabanu. Natalie Harris, oprócz zawieszenia na czas nieokreślony, miała wrócić do domu i tam korespondencyjnie kontynuować naukę. Oznaczało to, że Savannah zostanie sama.  
Hermiona Granger starała się wspierać ją, jak mogła.  
— Myślę, że z czasem Dumbledore'owi przejdzie — odparła, gdy razem szły na lekcję obrony przed czarną magią. — Ale nie miejmy złudzeń: Natalie przez dwa lata w pełni korzystała z przywileju bycia krewną dyrektora. Wyprowadziła w pole nawet samego Dumbledore'a, a jestem pewna, że ten na razie nie będzie pałał wyśmienitym humorem.  
Savannah jednak mocno przeżywała tę stratę. Straciła właśnie najlepszą przyjaciółkę; była jeszcze Kelly, ale tej wyraźnie służyła separacja: idealnie dogadywała się z Parvati i Lavender. Dla Savannah nie miała już czasu. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że gniew dyrektora z czasem osłabnie i że ten niedługo zmieni swoją decyzję. Chciała, aby Natalie jak najszybciej wróciła do szkoły. Dziwnie się bez niej czuła. Wprawdzie mogła liczyć na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, jednak utrata kogoś, z kim była od samego początku, była nie do zaakceptowania. Przy Natalie czuła się swobodnie, trudniej przychodziło jej to przy nowych znajomych. Wiedziała, że to z powodu niewygodnej tajemnicy. Musiała to przezwyciężyć - Natalie mogła nieprędko wrócić, a ona nie mogła tak funkcjonować. Każdy kolejny dzień był nowym wyzwaniem. Savannah wiedziała o tym najlepiej.


	5. Chapter 5

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 5

Jeśli ciemność kogoś przerażała, z pewnością nie jego. Przez ostatnich dwanaście lat mrok stał się jego sprzymierzeńcem i, jak powiadali, miał całkowicie zespolić się z jego duszą.  
Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i utkwił wzrok w suficie. Spróchniałe drewno sprawiło, że zaczynał przeciekać, ale ta drobna niewygoda wydała mu się luksusem. Być choć przez chwilę człowiekiem - bezcenne. Oddać się jakiejś niewinnej myśli czy czynności - również. A przecież nawet i to mogło się za chwilę skończyć. Syriusz Black leżał na zdewastowanym łożu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, próbując zapanować nad swoimi myślami. Jednak te, jak na ironię, co chwila zmieniały swój tor. Pragnął, aby przyjęły spokojny bieg, jednak jakaś upierdliwa strona jego mózgu co chwila rzucała nowy zapalnik. Wyuczona reakcja, aby być zawsze w pogotowiu? Pewnie tak - w końcu przez kilka ostatnich tygodni zmuszony był tak żyć. Deszcz uderzał mocniej w spróchniałe deski, które przy lepszej pogodzie wpuszczały przez szczeliny trochę światła. Teraz panowała tutaj grobowa ciemność, lecz Syriuszowi to odpowiadało. Dźwignął się z łoża i udał w kąt izby, gdzie było najjaśniej. Wyjął z kieszeni szaty zielony kamień na rzemyku. Podniósł go na wysokość swojej twarzy i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. To właśnie ten przedmiot umożliwił jego siostrzenicy i jej koleżance dyskretnie wymknięcie się z zamku i ominięcie dementorów. Sprytne, jak i nierozsądne. Na samo wspomnienie tego spotkania Black zacisnął zęby. Co, do kroćset, kierowało Savannah, by zapuścić się tak daleko, poza bezpieczne mury szkoły i ryzykować własnym życiem? Czy to była jakaś kiepska próba bohaterstwa czy głupi zakład? Gdy zobaczył ją tam, w Hogsmeade, jedyne, co miał ochotę zrobić, to podejść do niej i mocno nią potrząsnąć. Wyrzucić głupotę prosto w twarz i siłą zawlec z powrotem do Hogwartu. Teraz będzie mógł bez problemu się tam dostać. Black zawiesił kamień na szyi i po chwili znowu przemienił się w psa. Okrążył izbę, po czym z niej wybiegł i ruszył sobie dobrze znanym korytarzem.

Deszcz padał coraz mocniej i szybciej, a jego srebrne krople uderzały natarczywie w szybę. Taka pogoda zawsze wpędzała go w ponury nastrój.  
Remus Lupin leżał w łóżku, zmagając się z bezsennością, która coraz bardziej mu dokuczała. Pani Pomfrey zaopatrzyła go w kilka fiolek eliksirów ze swoich zapasów, które miały mu pomóc. Jak na razie, wszystkie zawiodły. Od kilku dni odczuwał silny niepokój. Spokoju nie dawała mu jedna sprawa - czy ma wyjawić dyrektorowi, że poszukiwany zbieg, a niegdyś jego uczeń, jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem? Były co najmniej dwa powody, dla których powinien tak postąpić.  
Po pierwsze - dwanaście lat temu Black udowodnił, że potrafi bez wahania zabić. Teraz mógł zaatakować ponownie. Był nieobliczalny, a jeśli znalazłby się w potrzasku, mogło to doprowadzić do prawdziwej eskalacji przemocy. Poza tym widziano go niedaleko Hogsmeade. Każdy mieszkaniec mógł stać się nieświadomą ofiarą. Black pewnie często przeszukiwał okolicę w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i w każdej chwili mógł się przemienić w człowieka. A wtedy zaatakować i zabić.  
Po drugie - w psiej postaci było mu łatwiej dostać się do zamku. Nikt nie zdałby sobie sprawy, że pozornie niegroźna znajda to tak naprawdę niebezpieczny morderca. A miał po co się tutaj znaleźć. Ciągnęło go do siostrzenicy i chrześniaka, których nie widział od lat. A do tego nie można było dopuścić.  
Savannah Durance od momentu, kiedy rozpoczęła swój trzeci rok nauki, przyciągała same problemy. Z informacji, jakie uzyskał na jej temat od innych nauczycieli wyłaniał się obraz spokojnej i pilnej uczennicy. Przynajmniej przez pierwsze dwa lata. Teraz każdy widział zmianę, jaka w niej zaszła. Stała się wybuchowa i arogancka. Posunęła się do złamania szkolnego regulaminu i zapewne zrobi to jeszcze nie raz. Do tego szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Harry'm i jego przyjaciółmi. Chłopak nie szukał na siłę kłopotów, zmuszały go do tego okoliczności. A Savannah zdawała się wręcz ich pragnąć.  
Remus zmarszczył czoło - wiedział, że będzie musiał mieć ich na oku - dla ich własnego dobra. Ta znajomość mogła przyczynić się do powstania prawdziwych problemów. Ryzyko, że Harry nieświadomie pociągnie za sobą Savannah, było więcej niż pewne.  
Ostatnie wydarzenia były szeroko komentowane przez wszystkich. Albus Dumbledore odmówił zabrania głosu, gdyż czuł się niezręcznie. Był zły na samego siebie, że dał się ponieść rodzinnej solidarności i przeoczył coś tak oczywistego, jak manipulacja jego ciotecznej wnuczki. Pochłonięty sprawą Blacka i dementorami, na chwilę spuścił Natalie z oczu.  
Lupin wstał z łóżka i podszedł do biurka, które znajdowało się po lewej stronie izby. Miała być jego domem przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Otworzył pierwszą szufladę i skupił wzrok na zawartości. Oprócz drobiazgów, takich jak nici do szycia z zardzewiałym już oczkiem igły czy brzytwa do golenia, szczególną uwagę nauczyciela zwróciła stara, pożółkła fotografia. Wziął ją do ręki i przypatrzył się zdjęciu. Przedstawiała ona małego, chudego chłopca na rękach pięknej, eleganckiej kobiety. Obok niej stał wysoki mężczyzna o gęstych, brązowych włosach do ramion. Obejmował on czule wytworną damę i machał do Lupina uszczęśliwiony. Chłopiec ze zdjęcia zdawał się być lekko zagubiony. Co prawda patrzył prosto w obiektyw, ale bez większego entuzjazmu. Matka starała się go rozweselić, ale zaciśnięte wargi i spłoszony wzrok oznaczały jedno - za chwilę miał nastąpić niekontrolowany wybuch dziecięcego płaczu. Remus zmarszczył czoło i pogładził opuszkiem palca twarz malca. Nie pamiętał, czy już wtedy go bolało. Musiał jednak przechodzić gwałtowne zmiany nastroju, co nie mogło pozostać niezauważone. Mały chłopczyk, nie potrafiący się na niczym skoncentrować i co chwila przywołujący koszmar, który miał go dręczyć przez kilka następnych lat. Lupin schował zdjęcie z powrotem do szuflady i zamknął ją gwałtownie. Nie chciał rozdrapywać przeszłości. Najważniejsze było to, że jego rodzice pomimo likantropii syna kochali go mocno i zawsze wspierali. I że w wieku jedenastu lat jego ciche, wewnętrzne pragnienie zostało w końcu wysłuchane - mógł się pochwalić statusem ucznia Hogwartu i szybko zdobył lojalnych przyjaciół. Którzy, nie dość, że go nie odtrącili, to jeszcze zdobyli się na ogromne poświęcenie względem Remusa.  
Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie i udał w kierunku łóżka, chcąc zawalczyć chociaż o jedną spokojnie przespaną noc. Wysoko nad tapczanem znajdowało się wąskie, kwadratowe okno z lekko przyciemnioną szybą. Lupin poczuł nagle nieodpartą chęć, by przez nie wyjrzeć. Rozbawiła go ta myśl, gdyż znowu ujrzał siebie jako czterolatka, który codziennie oddawał się temu zajęciu, zamiast spać. Mężczyzna stanął na tapczanie i bez problemu rzucił okiem na pogrążony w mroku Hogwart. Jego okno wychodziło akurat na błonia. Rosła tam Wierzba Bijąca. Kolejny element wspomnień. Brakuje tylko Jima, Petera i…  
Na wspomnienie dawnego przyjaciela Remus zmarszczył brwi. Syriusz… Kiedyś byli tak blisko. Dziś wydawało mu się, że to tylko kawałek historii, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniała. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co mogło spowodować, że Black tak drastycznie się zmienił. Przecież gardził wszystkim, co dotyczyło Voldemorta, nienawidził czarnej magii, wyrzekł się swojego pochodzenia. Tak samo jak i rodziny, kochał jedynie siostrę.  
Shelly… Remus zamknął oczy. Jego pamięć przywołała niewysoką, drobną dziewczynę o przeraźliwie bladej buzi i dużych, szarych oczach. Zawsze uczesaną w warkocze - kitki i trzymającą się na uboczu. Przynajmniej w pierwszych latach nauki - potem nieśmiała Blackówna nabyła zaraźliwej pewności siebie i zamieniła niesforne mysie ogonki na długie, bijące czernią, starannie wystylizowane fale. To była dobra dziewczyna. Zawsze uprzejma i uciekająca od szybkiego oceniania człowieka - ale jednocześnie zadziorna i uparta. Remus uśmiechnął się wspomnienie dawnej przyjaciółki. Już na zawsze miała mu się kojarzyć z Syriuszem.  
Nagle jego uwagę przykuła Wierzba Bijąca. Lupin zmrużył oczy i wbił wzrok w oddalony punkt. Drzewo poruszyło się i mocno trzasnęło gałęzią o ziemię. Potem wyprostowało się, wciąż czujne. Coś rudego mignęło na polanie. Remus wytężył wzrok i z trudem udało mu się rozpoznać kota. Zwierzak kręcił się w pobliżu Wierzby Bijącej, jakby celowo ryzykując utratę swojego marnego żywota. Nagle obok niego pojawił się duży, czarny pies. Remus poczuł, jakby ktoś uderzył go ciężarkiem w brzuch. Zachwiał się i stracił równowagę. Upadł na podłogę, boleśnie tłukąc sobie cały bok. Klnąc pod nosem, podniósł się szybko, mimo ostrego rwania. Wspiął się jeszcze raz na łóżko i wyjrzał ponownie przez okno. Ale psa i kota nie było już obok Wierzby. Lupin usiadł na łóżku i złapał się za głowę. Black przebywał na terenie Hogwartu w swojej zwierzęcej postaci.  
— Chcesz za chwilę liczyć jego kolejne ofiary? — zapytał sam siebie i nagle poczuł wstręt do swojego tchórzostwa. Ten facet był niebezpieczny. Skoro już raz zabił, zrobi to ponownie. A jak się rozkręci, to już nie przestanie. Remus wziął głęboki wdech - wiedział, co będzie musiał jutro zrobić. Dumbledore w końcu pozna tajemnicę Blacka. A dzięki temu szybko go schwytają i umieszczą z powrotem w Azkabanie. Tam, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

— Chyba już o tym nie myślisz? — Ted Tonks siedział przy stoliku w swojej kuchni i czytał najnowszy numer „Proroka". — Co, kochanie?  
— Nadal się nad tym zastanawiam — odparła gorzko Andromeda, szorując mocniej talerz. — Ta dziewczyna przeszła samą siebie! Tak ryzykować! Doprawdy dziwię się, czemu Albus jej nie wyrzucił!

— Przecież to nie wina Savannah — powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna, odkładając gazetę. — To cioteczna wnuczka Dumbledore'a naraziła je obie na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony twojego kuzyna.  
— Na litość, Ted! — Andromeda trzasnęła talerzem o zlew tak mocno, że jego kawałki poszybowały we wszystkie strony. Jeden z nich skaleczył kobietę w rękę. Jej mąż od razu zerwał się z krzesła i szybko do niej podszedł. Delikatnie ujął dłoń Andromedy, wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył ją do rany małżonki. Jasne, fioletowe światło skupiło się na skaleczeniu, które po chwili zniknęło.  
— Jak zawsze skuteczny — wyszeptała czule czarownica i popatrzyła mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.  
— Dla ciebie zawsze — Edward uśmiechnął się i ucałował ją w policzek. Andromeda cofnęła swoją dłoń, odwracając się od męża.  
— Gdy Albus powiadomił mnie o tej sytuacji — zaczęła powoli, a wargi jej zadrżały. — To myślałam… to myślałam, że tak niewiele brakowało, byśmy ją stracili!  
Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i rozszlochała się. Ted podszedł do niej i pogładził ją po plecach.  
— Ale żyje – powiedział cicho. — I ma się dobrze. Black jej nie dorwał.  
— Doskonale ją znam — Andromeda odsunęła dłonie od twarzy i spojrzała mężowi prosto w oczy. — To nie ostatni raz, gdy złamie szkolny regulamin. Zdolność do pakowania się w kłopoty oraz do narażania się ma przekazaną w genach.  
— Przesadzasz – stwierdził sceptycznie Ted. — Faktycznie, nie może usiedzieć na miejscu, ale ten zamiar z wysłaniem jej wyjca…  
— Obiecała mi! — Ucięła twardo pani Tonks, wbijając w swojego partnera zdecydowane spojrzenie czarnych oczu. — Obiecała i chcę, aby o tym nie zapomniała. To jedyne wyjście, aby ostudzić jej zapał do niebezpiecznych wyskoków!  
— A może zamiast uciekać się do tak desperackiego kroku — zaczął spokojnie Ted, nie zwracając uwagi na oburzone spojrzenie żony. — Po prostu zezwolisz jej na odwiedzanie Hogsmeade?  
— Żeby wystawiła się temu mordercy jak na talerzu? — Andromeda wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. — Kochanie, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie! Tym razem miała dużo szczęścia, ale następny raz nie będzie już taki pomyślny  
— Dlaczego nie chcesz dać jej szansy? — Mężczyzna uniósł do góry jedną brew. — Z góry zakładasz, że Ninny zrobi po swojemu.  
— Bo ją znam! – Andromeda cofnęła się o dwa kroki. — Przez dwanaście lat byłam dla niej matką! Ta mała to Black z krwi i kości! Nie boi się ryzyka, jest wybuchowa i narwana, a do tego śmiertelnie uparta! Zupełnie jak…  
Tu urwała, zaciskając mocno usta.  
— Jak Syriusz — dokończył cicho jej mąż. — Nie zapominaj, że Shelly także miała silną osobowość, a przy tym ogromne serce…  
— Dlatego boję się o nią — wyszeptała. — Nasza córka także była niesforna, ale mogłam jakoś nad nią zapanować. Nad tą dziewczyną nie potrafię.  
— Musisz okazać jej swoje pełne wsparcie — Ted podszedł do żony i czule ją objął. — A także zagwarantować, że masz do niej zaufanie. To najważniejszy krok.  
— Ted, nie podpiszę tego głupiego formularza — warknęła Andromeda, wycofując się z silnych ramion swojego partnera. — Ani ty tego nie zrobisz. Savannah nie odwiedzi Hogsmeade do momentu, dopóki nie schwytają Syriusza Blacka.  
Mąż popatrzył na nią w milczeniu. Potem skinął głową, nie chcąc wywoływać nerwowej dyskusji. Jak ona się na coś uparła, nie było zmiłuj.  
— Uważam jednak, że źle postępujesz — stwierdził sucho, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił kuchnię.  
— Znalazł się życiowy mędrzec — mruknęła pod nosem pani Tonks, podchodząc do piekarnika. Przynajmniej teraz mogła w spokoju doglądać swoich pierników.

Dzieciaki z trzeciego roku były naprawdę bystre i potrafiły się zaangażować, jeśli coś je zaciekawiło. Polubiły też jego zajęcia. Remus Lupin potrafił to docenić. Miał na myśli Gryfonów. Towarzystwo Harry'ego stwarzało dla niego dziwną, domową atmosferę. Dobrze się czuł, gdy chłopiec był w pobliżu. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach mieli po raz ostatni ćwiczyć z boginem. Poprzednia lekcja dotyczyła druzgotków, jednak uszanował prośbę Neville'a, który chciał ponownie zmierzyć się ze swoim strachem, jaki odczuwał względem Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Gdy Remus wszedł do klasy, wszyscy uczniowie byli już na swoich miejscach. No, prawie wszyscy. Rozejrzał się po sali i wtedy dostrzegł puste miejsce obok Hermiony. Domyślił się, że było to miejsce Savannah.  
— Panno Granger, gdzie jest panna Durance? — spytał uprzejmie, a Hermiona westchnęła cicho.  
— Savannah poszła do profesor McGonagall — powiedziała. — Powinna już wrócić.

Lupin zmarszczył czoło, po czym zwrócił się do uczniów:  
— Moi drodzy, zaczekajcie pięć minut. Za chwilę do was wrócę.  
Uśmiechnął się ciepło, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił klasę.

Remus skręcił w korytarz na prawo, przemierzył go wzdłuż i po chwili zatrzymał się przed salą, w której odbywały się zajęcia transmutacji. Wyciągnął rękę, po czym zapukał trzy razy w duże, brązowe drzwi. Usłyszawszy głośne „Proszę!", nacisnął klamkę i po chwili znalazł się w pustej klasie.  
Profesor McGonagall siedziała przy swoim biurku, pochylona nad jakimiś papierami. Oderwała się od nich na chwilę i uniosła głowę. Ujrzawszy Lupina, zapytała:  
— Remusie, ty nie na lekcji?  
— Proszę mi wybaczyć — zatrzymał się przed katedrą. — Że panią nachodzę, ale… czemu szlaban panny Durance się wydłużył?

— To jakieś nieporozumienie — McGonagall nerwowo podniosła się z krzesła. — Uczennica została zwolniona dwadzieścia minut temu. Pomiędzy poprzednią lekcją, a twoją miała prawie dwugodzinną przerwę, dlatego wykorzystałam ją na realizację szlabanu.

— Cóż, w każdym razie na moje zajęcia nie dotarła — stwierdził zdenerwowany Lupin. — Czy mam zawiadomić dyrektora?  
— Nie, Remusie, ja to zrobię — odrzekła czarownica, mijając biurko i stając naprzeciwko. — A ty idź już, proszę, na lekcję. Uczniowie pewnie nie mogą się jej już doczekać.  
Czarodziej skinął głową, po czym pożegnał się z wicedyrektor i pospiesznie udał do swojej klasy. Ta nieszczęsna Savannah… Co się z nią ostatnio dzieje?  
Gdy Lupin nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do sali, w której rozbrzmiewała wesoła paplanina i śmiech uczniów, jego oczom ukazała się dziwna sytuacja. Duży, biały kocur biegał wściekle po klasie, wzbudzając piski dziewcząt i podekscytowane okrzyki chłopców. Uczennice stały na krzesłach, co poniektóre siedziały na ławkach, a główny winowajca ani na chwilę nie zamierzał się uspokoić. Wtedy okazało się dlaczego. Na regale z książkami, który znajdował się na końcu klasy, coś żałośnie zamiauczało.  
Lupin podniósł głowę i ujrzał kotkę Filcha, Panią Norris, która znajdowała się na samym szczycie. Nagle nauczyciel wrzasnął. Biały kocur uczepił się jego nogi i wbił w nią swoje wszystkie pazury.  
— Zjeżdżaj! — warknął, próbując go strząsnąć.  
— Orfeusz! — nagle do klasy wpadła Savannah i ujrzawszy atak swojego pupila na profesora, zamarła. Podbiegła do Lupina i chwyciła kota za ogon. Orfeusz wydał z siebie okropny wrzask, by po chwili rzucić się na swoją właścicielkę i rozorać jej pazurem rękę. Wtedy Savannah oślepiło niebieskie światło. Kocur przestał się szarpać i padł nieprzytomny na podłogę.  
— Orfeusz! — krzyknęła histerycznie dziewczyna i wzięła na ręce oszołomionego zwierzaka.  
— Wybacz, ale musiałem to zrobić — powiedział rzeczowo Lupin, kucając obok uczennicy, a ta skinęła głową.  
— Czy to wpłynie niekorzystnie na niego? — spytała, a wargi jej zadrżały. — Ostatnio nie jest sobą.  
— To oszołom! — ryknął Dean Thomas, lecz Remus odwrócił i spojrzał na niego groźnie. Chłopak zamilkł i wbił wzrok w czubki swoich butów.  
— Jak on się tutaj znalazł? — spytał nauczyciel, a Savannah odparła:  
— Zniknął z dormitorium dwa dni temu. Zawsze tak robi, gdy tylko wyczuwa gdzieś w pobliżu kotkę woźnego. Ale zawsze wracał. Martwiłam się o niego i gdy tylko skończyłam szlaban u profesor McGonagall, postanowiłam go poszukać. Zwłaszcza, że natknęłam się na Panią Norris i wiedziałam, że musi być gdzieś niedaleko. Przepraszam, że nie przyszłam od razu na lekcję.  
— Przyniosłaś go prosto tutaj? — spytał Remus, unosząc do góry brwi. — Z obawy, że może znowu uciec?  
— Nie — zaprzeczyła uczennica. — Zobaczywszy mnie, Orfeusz od razu do mnie przybiegł. Ale to było chwilowe, gdyż znowu jego uwagę skupiła Pani Norris. Ruszył za nią w pogoń, a że drzwi tutaj były otwarte, kotka postanowiła poszukać schronienia.  
— Ten kot to diabeł wcielony — Remus pogładził jedwabiste futro nieprzytomnego Orfeusza. — Panno Durance, proszę odnieść go do pokoju wspólnego i wrócić tutaj. Muszę zamienić jeszcze słowo z dyrektorem. Jeśli załapiemy się choć na połowę lekcji, będziemy mieć sporo szczęścia.  
Savannah skinęła głową i chciała wstać, gdy nauczyciel chwycił ją za zranioną dłoń.  
— Wyręczymy panią Pomfrey — mruknął, puszczając do niej oko. Po chwili przyłożył różdżkę do skaleczenia dziewczyny, które pod wpływem zaklęcia zniknęło.  
— Twój kocur potrzebuje jakiegoś dobrego uroku — zarechotał Dean Thomas, siedzący za Hermioną i Savannah. – Najwyraźniej zaklęcie oszałamiające to dla niego za mało!  
— A ty potrzebujesz dobrego psychoanalityka — warknęła Durance, odwracając się i serwując mu mocnego kopniaka w kostkę. — Bo za chwilę TO wydawać ci się będzie matczyną pieszczotą, w porównaniu z tym, co zamierzam za chwilę zrobić!  
— Psycho… co? — zapytał zaciekawiony Neville, zerkając to na Savannah, to na Thomasa, który rozcierał sobie okolicę stopy.  
— Nieważne — mruknęła Hermiona, po czym trąciła koleżankę łokciem.  
— Opanuj się — rzuciła ostrzegawczo. — Bo niedługo naprawdę wpakujesz się w jakieś kłopoty. Od sytuacji z Natalie bardzo się zmieniłaś.  
Savannah odwróciła się do niej plecami, a w tym samym momencie ze swojego gabinetu wyszedł profesor Lupin, trzymając oburącz starą walizkę.  
— To jedyny bogin, jakiego udało mi się ostatnio znaleźć — poinformował zgromadzonych uczniów. — Teraz proszę, abyście wszyscy opuścili swoje miejsca i ustawili się na środku klasy.  
Rozległ się odgłos odsuwanych krzeseł i po chwili wszyscy znajdowali się w pobliżu nauczyciela oraz jego walizki. Jedyną osobą, która nie dostosowała się do jego polecenia, była Savannah.  
— A ona zostaje? — spytała Lavender, zerkając na Lupina.  
— Panna Durance nie czuje się na siłach, aby zmierzyć się z boginem — wyjaśnił szybko profesor, a po klasie rozległ się śmiech. Wszyscy zerkali ironicznie na dziewczynę, oprócz Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony i Lupina.  
— Ja również nie będę brał udziału — powiedział głośno Harry. — Czy ze mnie także będziecie drwić?  
— No, dzieciaki, spokój — Remus gorączkowo próbował zapanować nad sytuacją. — Musimy się teraz naprawdę skupić… Zaczynamy!

Savannah siedziała w ławce i wydawała się być niezainteresowana lekcją. W środku czuła jednak głębokie poirytowanie. Obdarzyła Lupina wzrokiem bazyliszka i skupiła uwagę na Parvati, na którą teraz przyszła kolej. Gdy Patil wywiązała się z tego ćwiczenia, Lupin postanowił nagrodzić uczniów trzyminutową przerwą. Sam zniknął na chwilę w gabinecie, a Gryfoni wrócili na swoje miejsca. Wtedy Savannah podniosła się z ławki i szybko udała na środek klasy. Koleżanki patrzyły na nią wyczekująco, a Hermiona ruszyła w ślad za Durance.  
Savannah podniosła swoją różdżkę, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w wyświechtanej walizce. Przedmiot zadygotał, by po chwili otworzyć z hukiem swoje wieko. Ciemna, zniekształcona masa przez chwilę nie była w stanie przybrać żadnej konkretnej formy. Potem jednak zaczęła przeobrażać się w jakąś postać. Przed Savannah stanął wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o długich, splątanych włosach. Jego blada twarz w połączeniu z mizernym wyglądem nie przedstawiała go korzystnie. Jednak przerażenie, jakie wywołał bogin, tylko wzmocniło jego siłę.  
— To Syriusz Black! — krzyknęła przerażona Lavender, a Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią. Savannah była bledsza niż zwykle, a ręka, w której trzymała różdżkę, zaczęła drżeć. Bogin uśmiechnął się do niej z miną zwycięzcy i ruszył pewnie w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna, która cała zesztywniała, zaczęła się szybko cofać.  
— Rozwal go! — ryknął Neville, a wtedy na środek klasy wpadł profesor Lupin. Zakrył sobą swoją uczennicę, po czym wycelował różdżką w bogina - Blacka i krzyknął:  
— _Riddikulus_!  
Widmo zniknęło, a w sali zapanowała głucha cisza. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać ani słowem. Savannah sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie wyczerpanej, wciąż stojąc za nauczycielem. Nie spodziewała się jednak tego, co miało nastąpić. Gdy Lupin odwrócił się twarzą do niej, miała ochotę uciec przed jego rozgniewanym wzrokiem.  
— Zostań po lekcji — powiedział niezwykle cicho, po czym zwrócił się do uczniów:  
— Dziękuję wam, kochani! Świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradziliście.  
Rozległ się szmer, Gryfoni wstali z ławek i zaczęli się pakować.  
— Widziałeś bogina Savannah? — spytał Ron szeptem Harry'ego. — Ciekawe, dlaczego akurat Syriusz Black?  
Potter nie odpowiedział. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Lupina i Durance. Po chwili jednak wrzucił swoje książki do torby i skinąwszy na Rona, dołączyli do Hermiony.  
— To wszystko jest dziwne — mruknęła Granger, gdy cała trójka opuściła klasę. — On zabrania jej udziału w ćwiczeniach, potem Savannah olewa go i na przekór staje przeciwko boginowi. A Lupin się wścieka.  
— Ja także z nim nie walczyłem — przypomniał jej Harry. — Czy to też dziwne?  
— Wszyscy wiemy, że twoim boginem byłby Sam - Wiesz - Kto — mruknęła Hermiona. — Ewentualnie dementor. Ale czemu Lupin powstrzymywał Savannah? Syriusz Black przeraża większość z nas, ją może najbardziej…  
— Ciekawe czemu? — Ron popatrzył zaintrygowany na Hermionę. — Ja także boję się tego faceta. To psychopata i raczej nikt normalny nie chciałby mieć z nim do czynienia. Chyba że ktoś usilnie chce paść trupem.  
— Boi się go, po prostu — odrzekł zniecierpliwiony Harry. — Nie doszukujmy się w tym na siłę głębszego dna, którego nie ma. Lupin przypuszczał pewnie, że pojawienie się Blacka wywoła histerię i miał rację. Nikt raczej wyluzowany nie był — dodał żartobliwie.  
Hermiona jedną ręką przyciskała do siebie podręcznik, a w drugiej trzymała torbę z książkami.  
— Czemu jej po prostu nie schowasz? — zapytał Weasley, wskazując na książkę, lecz w tym momencie koleżanka wetknęła mu ją do ręki i pobiegła w tylko znanym sobie kierunku.  
— Gdzie ją poniosło? — Ron spojrzał zaskoczony na Harry'ego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Savannah stała na środku klasy, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co ma zrobić. Lupin porządkował swoje biurko, całkowicie ją ignorując. Dziewczyna wyjęła swoją różdżkę i skupiła na niej wzrok. Udawała, że nagle zaczęła ją bardzo interesować, lecz w tym momencie profesor skończył swoje zajęcie, po czym, nie patrząc na uczennicę, rzucił szybko:  
— Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.  
Savannah z bijącym sercem weszła do niewielkiej izby, a za nią ruszył Lupin. Mężczyzna zamknął cicho drzwi, po czym wyjął swoją różdżkę i rzucił na nie jakieś zaklęcie.  
— Dla bezpieczeństwa — wyjaśnił, widząc zaskoczoną minę nastolatki.  
Potem podszedł do swojego biurka, oparł się o nie plecami i krzyżując ramiona na piersi, zapytał ostro:  
— A zatem, powiedz mi, co ci strzeliło do głowy, by się tak zachować?  
— Chodzi panu o Orfeusza? — zapytała cicho Gryfonka, lecz groźne spojrzenie Lupina spowodowało, że szybko odwróciła wzrok.  
— To nie jest śmieszne, Savannah — powiedział rzeczowo nauczyciel. — Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie zasiałaś pewną wątpliwość w swoich kolegach i koleżankach? Dałaś im pretekst do tego, aby zaczęli szukać informacji o twojej rodzinie. A wszystkie źródła są dostępne. Zwłaszcza całe archiwum „Proroka" obejmujące okres ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat. Naraziłaś się na własne życzenie!  
— Oraz stanęłam oko w oko z lękiem, jaki wywoływał we mnie _ten człowiek_ — odrzekła hardo Savannah, patrząc Remusowi prosto w oczy. – I nie byłoby tego całego zamieszania, gdyby pozwolił mi pan brać udział w ćwiczeniach!  
Lupina zamurowało. Ta cicha, bezproblemowa dziewczynka nagle pokazała swoje drugie oblicze!  
— Znasz moje stanowisko — odrzekł spokojnie, piorunując nastolatkę wzrokiem. — To wszystko było podyktowane troską o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Teraz to już zresztą bez znaczenia. Sama dałaś ludziom powód, by zaczęli coś podejrzewać.  
— I dobrze — mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się i szarpnęła za klamkę. Drzwi ani drgnęły.  
Nastolatka odwróciła się i spojrzała na Lupina:  
— Proszę je otworzyć.  
— Nie masz do mnie żadnych pytań? — zapytał, a ton jego głosu wydał się nagle dziwny.  
— Nie — powiedziała hardo dziewczyna. — Nie mam o czym z panem rozmawiać!  
— Nawet odnośnie Syriusza Blacka? — Lupin uśmiechnął blado do Savannah. — Kiedyś zapytałaś mnie o niego. To jedyna i ostatnia okazja, abyśmy mogli o nim porozmawiać. Ja w każdym razie. Tutaj. Z tobą.  
— Nie — odparła twardo Gryfonka, po czym powtórzyła głośniej: — Proszę mnie wypuścić, albo sama za chwilę otworzę te drzwi!  
— Wedle życzenia — powiedział uprzejmie Remus, po czym machnął różdżką we wskazanym kierunku. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, a gdy umożliwiły wyjście, Savannah wybiegła z gabinetu nauczyciela tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Początkowa sympatia do Lupina minęła. Zastąpiła ją niechęć i złość.

Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece od dwóch godzin i przeglądała kolejną kronikę Hogwartu. Ta obejmowała lata 1972 - 76. Dziewczyna otworzyła ją, położyła na stoliku i zaczęła przerzucać strony, zainteresowana konkretnym nazwiskiem. Skupiła się na roku 1973. Wodziła wzrokiem po zdjęciach uczniów, aż w końcu natrafiła na fotografię przedstawiającą ojca Harry'ego, Jamesa Pottera. Uśmiechnęła się na widok ciemnowłosego nastolatka o orzechowych oczach. Pod spodem widniało zdanie:

 _„James Potter, urodzony 27 marca 1960 roku, syn Euphemii i Fleamonta Potterów…"_

Hermiona skierowała swoją uwagę na następnych Gryfonów: Boghart Adrien, Black Syriusz…  
TAK! Dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie, a siedząca niedaleko niej Ślizgonka spojrzała na nią ze złością. Fotografia przedstawiała trzynastoletniego Blacka - niesamowicie bladego nastolatka o długich do ramion czarnych włosach i dużych, szarych oczach.

 _„Syriusz Black, urodzony 3 listopada 1959 roku, syn Oriona i Walburgi Blacków…"_

Jest! Nareszcie zna imiona jego rodziców. Zapewne musiał posiadać jakieś rodzeństwo. Hermiona zaczęła dalej przerzucać strony, cały czas skupiając się na domu Gryffindor. W końcu przeszła do roku 1975. Minęła fotografię Pottera, Blacka, teraz już piętnastoletnich i skupiła się na damskiej rzeszy uczennic. Gdy przyglądała się nieznanym jej twarzom, zatrzymała się na jednym zdjęciu. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze i zamarła. Dziewczyna, w której twarz się wpatrywała, do złudzenia przypominała Savannah. W przeciwieństwie do niej miała idealnie proste, czarne włosy i duże, szare oczy. Mogła mieć nie więcej, jak czternaście lat. Hermiona z bijącym sercem zerknęła na opis poniżej:

 _„Shelly Irma Black, urodzona 10 listopada 1961 roku, córka Oriona i Walburgi Blacków…"_

A więc jednak… są rodziną. Savannah Durance to siostrzenica Syriusza Blacka. Tylko dlaczego się go tak przeraźliwie obawia? Czemu na sam dźwięk jego imienia i nazwiska wpada w niekontrolowaną histerię? Hermiona zatrzasnęła z hukiem kronikę i poczuła lekkie zawstydzenie. Wtargnęła brutalnie w czyjeś prywatne i nie do końca proste sprawy. Taka wiedza może poważnie skomplikować komuś życie. Najlepiej będzie, jak zachowa ją tylko dla siebie.

Savannah siedziała na swoim łóżku po turecku, w skupieniu czytając książkę o najsłynniejszych morderstwach mugolskich celebrytów. Dokładnie zaciągnęła kotary, nie chcąc patrzeć na nikogo.  
— Może wreszcie wrócisz do świata żywych? — spytał ją jakiś poirytowany głos.  
— Jeśli spróbujesz wetknąć tu głowę, Parvati, to bez żalu potraktuję cię _Drętwotą_ — warknęła Durance, trzymając w pogotowiu swoją różdżkę. – Dziś każdy, kto próbuje do mnie zagadać, jest narażony na niebezpieczne konsekwencje.  
— Nawet Harry Potter? — Patil wydawała się być rozbawiona. — Chciałam ci tylko przekazać informację od niego: ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę i obecnie czeka w pokoju wspólnym.  
— Potter? — Savannah wyjrzała przez kotary. — Nie wiesz, czego chce?  
— Żartujesz sobie — Parvati spojrzała na nią zniesmaczona. — Nie wchodzę butami w czyjeś życie. To wasze sprawy.  
— Dzięki — mruknęła Durance, po czym z powrotem zniknęła w środku. Patil prychnęła i położyła się do swojego łóżka, także zaciągając zasłony. Savannah zostawiła książkę na kołdrze i schowawszy różdżkę do kieszeni spodni, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z sypialni dla dziewcząt. Odprowadzona wzrokiem przez Kelly Bale, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i po chwili znalazła się w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.  
Ogień w kominku cicho trzaskał, a jedyną osobą, która tam przebywała oprócz niej, był Harry. Na widok koleżanki uśmiechnął się lekko, a ona podeszła do niego szybko i zapytała:  
— Miałeś do mnie jakąś sprawę. O co chodzi?  
Chłopak spoważniał. Savannah miała skrzyżowanie ramiona i patrzyła na niego zniecierpliwiona.  
— Jesteś dzisiaj jakaś nerwowa — zauważył ostrożnie, a ona sprostowała:  
— Dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Nie jestem przesadnie zdenerwowana, ale myślę, że miłe towarzystwo kolegi na pewno poprawi mi nastrój.  
Durance usiadła obok Pottera, który wpatrywał się w migoczący płomień ognia.  
— Chciałem ci powiedzieć — zaczął cicho. — Że wiem, jak się czujesz. Ja także nie walczyłem z boginem.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytała Savannah, zerkając na bruneta. Harry przeniósł spojrzenie z kominka na dziewczynę i odparł:  
— Do tego, że nie masz się czego wstydzić. Strach to normalne, ludzkie odczucie. Ty się boisz Syriusza Blacka, ja z kolei czegoś innego.  
— TY się czegoś boisz? — spytała rozbawiona, a ich oczy spotkały się.  
— Jasne — powiedział spokojnie. — Każdy się czegoś boi. Ja osobiście nie znoszę dementorów. I Voldemorta.  
— Za tym ostatnim raczej nikt nie przepada — sprostowała. — Mając na uwadze jego mroczną przeszłość i liczne ofiary.  
Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, nie patrząc na siebie. Nagle Harry spytał:  
— Czy on… Black… zabił ci kogoś bliskiego?  
Savannah wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Merlinie, nie chcę tu być!  
— On? — zdziwiła się. — Nie, nigdy.  
— Mówiłaś, że twoi rodzice nie żyją — wtrącił szybko Harry. — Więc myślałem, że on…  
— Nie — ucięła Savannah. — Ten człowiek nie ma nic wspólnego z ich śmiercią. Owszem, oboje zostali zamordowani, ale nigdy nie złapano winnych.  
Potter zrobił ogromne oczy, a Durance wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
— Moja przeszłość jest równie skomplikowana, jak twoja — szepnęła. — Nie chcę jednak się w nią zagłębiać. To wszystko wydarzyło się przed i po moim narodzeniu. Jestem pogrobowcem. Gdy moja matka wydała mnie na świat, mój ojciec już nie żył.  
Po tych słowach wstała i opuściła pokój wspólny. Harry zastanawiał się nad słowami Gryfonki. Jej przeszłość jest równie skomplikowana, jak i jego. Więc jaka jest twoja historia, Savannah?

Wielki, czarny pies siedział na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i spoglądał na oddalony Hogwart. Już niedługo się tam dostanie. A wtedy odpowie za morderstwo, za które został skazany.


	6. Chapter 6

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 6

Azkaban był przerażającym miejscem, wyjętym prosto z najgorszego sennego koszmaru. Zimna, ciasna i przesiąknięta wilgocią mikroskopijna cela cały czas go prześladowała - dlatego na swoje kryjówki wybierał ciepłe i w miarę przytulne miejsca.  
Dwanaście lat. Tyle stracił ze swojego życia. Pamiętał doskonale moment, gdy go tu przyprowadzono. A dokładniej przywleczono. Dwóch rosłych pracowników Ministerstwa Magii trzymało go po obu stronach, a on, spokojny i śmiejący się na głos, rozkoszował się zaciętością wypisaną na ich twarzach.  
Co za sztywniacy… Nawet nie umieli mu porządnie przyłożyć! Gdy go złapali, schludne dotąd ubranie w bardzo krótkim czasie przesiąkło jego własną krwią i moczem oprawców. Próbowali na nim wymusić zeznania - nie udało się. Pogruchotane żebra i otwarte złamanie ręki także zniósł dzielnie. Teraz ciągnęli go za sobą, przypominając mu, kim według nich był - nic nie wartym śmieciem, który powinien tu szybko zdechnąć.  
Syriusz śmiał się histerycznie, ignorując tradycyjne „Zamknij się, ty psie", a pobrzękiwanie żelaznego łańcucha uznał za swoisty hymn ku przeznaczeniu. Potem zapamiętał mocne uderzenie twarzą o kamienną posadzkę i odgłos zasuwanych krat. Tak zaczęła się gehenna, która trwała do pamiętnego dnia, kiedy udało mu się wreszcie uciec.

Czasem wydawało mu się, że wariuje. Przed oczami stawały mu postacie z jego dawnego życia: rodzice, Regulus, Shelly, James, Lilka, Remus. Niczym bohaterowie rodem z jakiejś szemranej powieści, dopraszający się swojego twórcy o odrobinę uwagi.  
Syriusz siedział w kącie swojej celi, naciągając szczelniej na ciało wysłużoną szatę. Tej, w której go aresztowano. Tą, którą miał na sobie, gdy identyfikował ciała przyjaciół.  
Mężczyzna podniósł do góry ramię, a rękaw odzienia opadł na tyle, ile mógł. To szata, w którą był ubrany, gdy chciał załatwić tego pieprzonego Pettigrew. To ubranie, które wyprała i wyprasowała mu jego siostra. I na które kiedyś zwymiotowała jej córeczka.  
Syriusz zacisnął zęby z wściekłości. Nie powinno go tutaj być. To miejsce dla tego zdrajcy, Glizdogona.  
Nagle mężczyzna drgnął. W przeciwległym kącie swojej celi dostrzegł postać młodego chłopaka, ubranego w charakterystyczny uniform domu Gryffindor. Dzieciak miał długie do ramion czarne włosy, bladą twarz i bijące życiem duże, szare oczy.  
— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Syriusz, piorunując go wzrokiem.  
— Jestem tobą — wyszeptał młodzieniec, spoglądając z góry na skazańca. — A raczej byłem. Zobacz, czym się staliśmy. Nie tego chciałem od życia.  
— Odejdź! — ryknął Black, a jego młodsza wersja zaśmiała się pusto.  
— Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo — syknął nastoletni Syriusz. — Nie martw się, mamy sporo czasu.  
Postać zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawił mężczyzna o rozczochranych, czarnych włosach i orzechowych oczach. Nie miał jednak okularów.  
— Jim! — Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi. — Przyjacielu…  
Jednak Potter nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się smutno w swojego dawnego towarzysza, przechylił głowę, a wtedy z jego szyi zaczęła sączyć się krew.  
— NNIEEEEE! — krzyknął histerycznie Black, upadając na kolana. Złapał się za głowę, przy okazji kalecząc sobie nos ciężkim łańcuchem. Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Załkał żałośnie i wtedy usłyszał kobiecy głos:  
— Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, Syriuszu.  
Podniósł szybko głowę i ujrzał Shelly Durance. Stała trzy stopy dalej od niego i uśmiechała się smutno.  
— To ty — wychrypiał. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro!  
— Nie jest za późno — szepnęła brunetka i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Nie chcę, by szła przez życie sama.  
— Savannah nigdy nie będzie sama — odrzekł Syriusz, wstając. — Zajmę się nią, masz moje słowo!  
Nagle Shelly zmieniła wyraz twarzy. Teraz była śmiertelnie przerażona. Złapała się rękami za brzuch - spomiędzy palców trysnęła fontanna krwi.  
— NIE! — ryknął Black, po czym podbiegł do niej, czego skutkiem było mocne zderzenie się z kratami. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i upadł na posadzkę, tracąc przytomność. Stróżka krwi sączyła się z jego czoła.

Savannah leżała na łóżku, na uszach miała słuchawki, a na jej brzuchu spoczywał walkman. Podśpiewywała cicho jakąś piosenkę i w tym samym momencie ktoś energicznie rozsunął kotary wokół jej łóżka. Dziewczyna poderwała się i spojrzała ze złością na osobę, która dopuściła się tego czynu. Hermiona Granger pochyliła się nad nią i szybkim ruchem ściągnęła jej słuchawki z głowy.  
— Zwariowałaś czy co?! — Durance zerwała się na równe nogi. — Jeśli teraz do końca nie wysłucham „Billie Jean", równie dobrze mogę skoczyć z Wieży Astronomicznej!  
— Jacksona sobie zostaw na później — warknęła Granger. — Od pięciu minut powinnaś być na zajęciach Obrony przed czarną magią. Jestem tutaj na polecenie profesora Lupina.  
— No i co z tego? — spytała obojętnie Savannah, próbując wyrwać koleżance swoje słuchawki. — Wreszcie odezwały się w nim wyrzuty sumienia?  
— Ty naprawdę przeginasz! — Hermiona nie kryła wściekłości. — Na jego miejscu postawiłabym sprawę jasno i od razu udała się do dyrektora!  
— Że nie chcę brać udziału w jego żałosnych lekcjach? — spytała brunetka słodko, skupiając się na prawej dłoni koleżanki. — Zaraz mi się uda.  
— Czy ty naprawdę chcesz powtarzać trzeci rok? — Hermiona uniosła do góry konkretną dłoń ze słuchawkami. — Profesor Lupin i tak jest bardzo wyrozumiały względem ciebie.  
— Nie idę na jego zajęcia — odparła zdecydowanie Savannah, po czym rzuciła się na łóżko, położyła na brzuchu i naciągnęła poduszkę na głowę. — A ty daj mi wreszcie spokój!  
Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za stopę i szybko ściąga na dół. Dziewczyna boleśnie uderzyła ciałem o twardą podłogę.  
— Zabiję cię, Hermiono! — krzyknęła i udała się na czworakach za łóżko Lavender. — Wypatroszę i obedrę ze skóry!  
Potem wczołgała się pod nie, ale w tym samym momencie czyjeś silne dłonie chwyciły ją za kostki u stóp i wyciągnęły z ostatniej kryjówki. Savannah zamknęła oczy i całym ciałem przywarła do podłogi.  
— Nie ma mnie — mruknęła. — Lepiej już idź, Hermiono!  
— Tutaj nie ma panny Granger — rozległ się uprzejmy głos Lupina. Savannah westchnęła i wstała z posadzki. Otrzepała szatę i demonstracyjnie położyła się na swoim łóżku. Zaciągnęła zasłony i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.  
Lupin cały czas był bardzo spokojny. Stanął naprzeciwko łóżka swojej uczennicy, po czym wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią w jego kierunku. Po chwili obiekt zniknął, a Durance wylądowała na podłodze.  
— Tak lepiej? — spytał chłodno, po czym schował różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni szaty.  
— Czego pan chce? — zapytała poirytowana nastolatka, posyłając mu spojrzenie bazyliszka. — Nie będę uczęszczać na pana zajęcia! Niech to wreszcie do pana dotrze!  
— Od piętnastu minut powinienem być na lekcji — odrzekł spokojnie Lupin, zerkając na swój kieszonkowy zegarek na łańcuszku. — Twoi koledzy i koleżanki czekają jedynie na ciebie. Rozkapryszonego dzieciaka, który nie potrafi ogarnąć własnych problemów! — dodał ostrzej.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta i szybko odwróciła wzrok.  
— Gdybym był profesorem Snape'm, to miałabyś poważne kłopoty — stwierdził rzeczowo, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny i kucnął obok niej. — Chcę jednak wiedzieć, co cię gryzie. I czemu jesteś na mnie zła.  
— Czemu pan tak się poświęca? — zapytała cicho. — Proszę dać mi szlaban i zawiadomić profesor McGonagall o moim zachowaniu. Ona wyciągnie odpowiednie konsekwencje.  
— Nie chciałem być wtedy dla ciebie taki ostry — szepnął nauczyciel, kładąc rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. — Ale powaga twojej osobistej sytuacji to nie jest coś, co można traktować tak lekceważąco. To prawda - chcę pomagać moim uczniom i równocześnie pragnę starać się ich zrozumieć.  
— Proszę nie traktować mnie jakoś specjalnie — Savannah uśmiechnęła się lekko do Lupina. — Ja naprawdę chcę mieć faktyczny udział w pana zajęciach. Może mnie nawet poturbować druzgotek, jednak chcę czuć, że tam jestem.  
— Załatwione — czarodziej skinął głową, po czym ponaglił dziewczynę. — A teraz uciekaj szybko do klasy, a ja zwrócę ci twoje łóżko.  
Savannah spełniła jego polecenie, robiąc się cała czerwona na myśl, jak zareagują Gryfoni, gdy zobaczą jej osobne wejście.

— Jesteś totalnie szurnięta! — grzmiała Hermiona, gdy razem z Savannah szły korytarzem. — Dobrze, że Lupin zachował się taktownie i cię nie wydał. Nikomu!  
— Wielkie mi halo — mruknęła Durance, zaciskając rękę na pasku swojej torby. — Nadal nie zwróciłaś mi moich słuchawek.  
— Nie dostaniesz ich — odparła bezwzględnie Granger. — Może zmienię zdanie za dwa tygodnie. Jeśli wykażesz poprawę w stosunku do poważnego potraktowania przedmiotu profesora Lupina, wtedy na pewno je zobaczysz.  
— Prawdziwa wiedźma — warknęła Savannah. — Mam nadzieję, że Snape da ci dzisiaj nieźle popalić!  
— Zajęcia z eliksirów mamy dopiero za trzy godziny — mruknęła brązowowłosa, zerkając na swój zegarek. — Czy masz może ochotę odwiedzić Hagrida?  
— Gajowego? — zapytała zaskoczona Durance, a Hermiona skinęłą głową.  
— Przyjaźnimy się z nim od początku szkoły — wyjaśniła Granger, szukając czegoś w swojej torbie. — Mam dla niego przepyszne herbatniki, które przysłali mi rodzice. A także tradycyjną, angielską herbatę. Mugolską, rzecz jasna.  
— Dobrze, z chęcią bliżej poznam Hagrida — powiedziała zaintrygowana Savannah, po czym objęła Hermionę ramieniem i obie ruszyły prosto przed siebie.

Samotnia Hagrida znajdowała się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Pogoda zdecydowanie dopisywała, jednak dziewczęta postanowiły założyć cieplejsze płaszcze i czapki.  
— Ładna okolica — Savannah rozejrzała się z ciekawością dookoła. Pożółkłe liście łamały się pod ich stopami, gdy zbliżały się do chatki gajowego. O jedną ze ścian oparta była kusza, a przed drzwiami stała para kaloszy. Hermiona wspięła się po trzech drewnianych stopniach i zapukała głośno trzy razy. Savannah stała na dole, oczekując na pojawienie się olbrzyma. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i oczom nastolatek ukazała się dobroduszna twarz gajowego.  
— Hermiona! — Hagrid objął ją ostrożnie swoją wielką dłonią. — A już myślałem, że wasza trójka o mnie zapomniała!  
Zamilkł w momencie, gdyż dostrzegł Savannah.  
— Nie mówiłaś, że przyprowadzisz gościa — gajowy uśmiechnął się niepewnie do brunetki, która postanowiła przełamać ową niezręczność.  
— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — dziewczyna stanęła obok Hermiony. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzamy.  
— Mów mi Hagrid — gajowy machnął dłonią. — Żaden tam pan!  
Savannah zachichotała, po czym obie z Granger weszły do środka. Chatka składała się tylko z jednej izby. W kącie stało masywne łóżko, a na środku otwartego paleniska kołysał się parujący, miedziany kociołek. Z sufitu zaś zwisały szynki i bażanty. Savannah popatrzyła na to wszystko, przerażona warunkami, w jakich przyszło mieszkać gajowemu.  
— No i jak, podoba ci się mój dom? — zapytał wesoło Hagrid, a dziewczyna skłamała:  
— Tak, jest niezwykle przytulny.  
— Napijecie się herbatki? — olbrzym chwycił za wysłużony czajnik. — Właśnie miałem sobie zrobić!  
— Chętnie — odparła zmieszana Savannah, zerkając na Hermionę. — Ale ja poproszę bez cukru.  
— Wedle życzenia — powiedział dziarsko Hagrid, a Granger przypomniała sobie o prezentach dla niego. Otworzyła torbę i wyjęła z niej opakowania herbatników i herbaty.  
— Proszę — odparła uprzejmie i wręczyła produkty gajowemu. Olbrzym z uśmiechem przyjął podarunki i położył je na małym taborecie. Obok niego znajdował się niewielki stolik.  
Savannah dostrzegła leżący na nim najnowszy numer „Proroka" i wytłuszczony nagłówek:

 **„Gdzie tak naprawdę ukrywa się Syriusz Black?"**

Poniżej zaś w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się zdjęcie mordercy, widniała pusta luka.  
— Wyciąłem drania — mruknął Hagrid. — Ostatnio wszędzie go pełno. Pamiętam doskonale czasy, gdy tu się kręcił. Zawsze ze swoimi kompanami. Ty w niczym go nie przypominasz. Jesteś zupełnie inna.  
Savannah wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Momentalnie zbladła i spojrzała z przerażeniem na Hagrida. Gajowy dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że powiedział za wiele. Zerknął ostrożnie na Hermionę, jednak ta była nad wyraz spokojna.  
— Nie wiem, jaki był Syriusz Black w młodzieńczych latach — powiedziała powoli. — I nie interesuje mnie to zbytnio. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie był tak diabelsko uparty, jak ty.  
— To ty… wiesz? — zapytała Savannah drżącym głosem. — Jak się dowiedziałaś?  
— Wiem od kilku dni, nieważne skąd — szepnęła Hermiona, po czym podeszła do koleżanki i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Możesz być spokojna. Twój sekret jest bezpieczny. Nikomu nie zamierzam powiedzieć.  
— Savannah, przepraszam — Hagrid zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć. — Myślałem, że twoi przyjaciele wiedzą!  
— Nikt nie wie oprócz mnie — powiedziała ostro Granger i spojrzała gajowemu prosto w oczy. — I proszę cię, abyś uważał. Harry nie może się dowiedzieć. Tak samo Ron. Oni tego nie zrozumieją.  
Savannah nie odezwała się ani słowem. Poczuła nieprzyjemne pierzchnięcie skóry na wargach.  
— Nikt sobie nie wybiera rodziny — zaczęła cicho. — Ja nie znam tego człowieka. O jego istnieniu dowiedziałam tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Wiem tylko, że zrobił coś strasznego i że zależy mu, aby dostać się do Harry'ego. A na to nie możemy pozwolić.  
— Jeśli się tu pojawi — zagrzmiał Hagrid. — To jestem przygotowany! Ciekawe, czy jest kuloodporny!  
— Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na Harry'm? — spytała Hermiona, na co Savannah zacisnęła zęby.  
— Doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców — odparła brunetka, czując, jak przepełnia ją nienawiść. — Wydał ich Voldemortowi! Black to przeklęty sprzedawczyk i masowy morderca! Niech go wreszcie złapią! Mam dość!  
Savannah chwyciła „Proroka" i cisnęła nim o podłogę. Następnie złapała się za głowę i załkała. Hermiona podeszła do dziewczyny i objęła ją serdecznym gestem.  
— Nie mów, proszę, Harry'emu — poprosiła. — On nie może się nigdy dowiedzieć. Jeśli poznałby prawdę, zacząłby szukać Blacka na własną rękę. A wtedy ten zyskałby idealną okazję, by zaryzykować kolejnym po tylu latach morderstwem.  
Woda w czajniku wreszcie się zagotowała, informując o tym zgromadzonych wściekłym gwizdem. Jednak nikt nie zareagował. Wypowiedziane dobitnie przez Savannah słowa zmroziły całej trójce krew w żyłach. W końcu niezręczną ciszę przerwały ciężkie kroki Hagrida. Gajowy podszedł do prymitywnego aneksu, jaki udało mu się stworzyć z dostępnych środków i drżącymi rękami zdjął czajnik z ognia. Nalał wrzątku do każdego z trzech kubków, rozlewając niechcący większość dookoła.  
— Hagridzie, zapomniałeś o saszetkach! — przypomniała mu Hermiona, a olbrzym złapał się za głowę.  
— Cholibka! — mruknął, odstawiając z czajnik z impetem. — To wszystko przez tę gafę, jaką walnąłem!  
— Nic się nie stało — szepnęła Savannah, czując, że nie usiedzi w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej. Rekompensata Hagrida zdawała się nie mieć końca.  
— Jak się ma sprawa Hardodzioba? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Hermiona, pragnąc zmienić temat.  
— Nie ma o czym mówić — gajowy zasępił się. — Lucjusz Malfoy, wredny gałgan, uruchomił swoje znajomości i sprawa jest w toku. Dumbledore, taka szycha, próbuje to wszystko jakoś odkręcić. Nie znam równie bezinteresownej osoby. To naprawdę wielki czarodziej.  
Savannah lekko prychnęła, przez co Granger dała jej dyskretnego kopniaka.  
— Koleżanka cierpi na silną alergię o tej porze roku — rzuciła beztrosko, ale Hagrid nawet tego nie zauważył, zbyt mocno pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach.  
— Nie wyobrażam sobie stracić Dziobka — wyszeptał, a wargi mu zadrżały. — Przez głupią sytuację z dzieciakiem Malfoya stracę jednego z najbliższych mi przyjaciół.  
Jego oczy zrobiły się szkliste, lecz po chwili przetarł je wierzchem dłoni.  
— A jak tam Harry? — zapytał, siląc się na pogodny ton. — Cieszy się, że niedługo walka o puchar quidditcha?  
— Jasne — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Oliver Wood ciągle mu o tym przypomina!  
— To teraz jest pewnie w swoim żywiole — odrzekł wesoło gajowy, po czym postawił przed dziewczynami dwa kubki z herbatą.  
Obie grzecznie podziękowały, a Savannah dyskretnie zerknęła w zawartość swojego. Na szczęście do przygotowanego napoju nie można się było przyczepić i po chwili cała trójka w milczeniu popijała swoje herbaty.

Miłe popołudnie u Hagrida mogłoby trwać bez końca. Savannah wiedziała już, dlaczego Harry, Ron i Hermiona tak często do niego zachodzili. Ten olbrzym był jak do rany przyłóż - wyrozumiały, ciepły i przyjacielski. Jego towarzystwo na pewno było skutecznym antydepresantem po nie zawsze spokojnych dniach w Hogwarcie. Nagle dziewczyna zachłysnęła się i szybko odstawiła kubek z herbatą.  
— Która godzina? — spytała zaniepokojona, wytrącając ze spokojnej zadumy także Hermionę. Durance zerknęła szybko na swój zegarek i mimowolnie zaklęła pod nosem. Zerwała się na równe nogi i błyskawicznie chwyciła za swoją torbę.  
— Od ponad pół godziny powinnyśmy być na zajęciach u Snape'a! — rzuciła szybko, zerkając z przerażeniem na Hermionę.  
— W razie czego mamy alibi — odparła dziwnie spokojna Granger. — Hagridzie, czy udasz się z nami do lochów?  
— Nie ma sprawy — powiedział dziarsko gajowy. — Z miłą chęcią wytłumaczę was przed Postrachem Hogwartu. Mogę wziąć także swoją kuszę, by rozprawić się z pewnym Ślizgonem.  
— Hagridzie! — zawołała ostro Hermiona, a olbrzym podniósł do góry swoje dwie ogromne dłonie i wyjaśnił niewinnie:  
— Tylko żartowałem! Pomarzyć nawet nie dadzą!  
Savannah zachichotała, wskutek czego napotkała oburzone spojrzenie koleżanki.

— Obstawa jak się patrzy! — Durance zdawała się być zachwycona, gdy wraz z brązowowłosą szły, a właściwie biegły za Hagridem. Cała trójka dotarła w końcu do lochów, których gajowy nie przywitał z entuzjazmem.  
— Nigdy nie lubiłem tego miejsca — mruknął, a Hermiona chwyciła go za rękaw koszuli i odparła:  
— Klasa jest obok wejścia, musimy się cofnąć.  
— Nie ma sprawy — odrzekł dziarsko gajowy, po czym chwycił obie nastolatki z każdej ze swoich stron i mimo ich zdecydowanych protestów, zaniósł je pod samą salę. Gdy postawił dziewczęta z powrotem na kamiennej posadzce, Savannah zaniosła się głośnym śmiechem, a Hermiona poczuła, jak ze zdenerwowania zrobiła się cała mokra. Musiało być trochę za głośno, gdyż drzwi od strony klasy otworzyły się nagle i stanął w nich rozwścieczony profesor Snape. Ohydny grymas wykrzywił jego twarz, gdy dostrzegł Hermionę i Savannah.  
— No proszę — warknął. — Wygłupiacie się, zamiast przyjść na lekcję. To się nazywa wagarowanie!  
— Severusie, one były ze mną — wyjaśnił spokojnie Hagrid, stając naprzeciwko Snape'a, a właściwie się nad nim pochylając. — Poprosiłem dziewczynki, aby pomogły mi przy gumochłonach.  
— Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu, za to pokrętne wytłumaczenie, ale wiedząc o twojej przyjaźni z panną Granger, nie sądzę, aby tak właśnie było — powiedział zimno Mistrz Eliksirów. — Gryfindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów, od każdej z was.  
— To niesprawiedliwe! — zaprotestowała Savannah, czym doprowadziła Snape'a do jeszcze większej wściekłości.  
— Śmiesz kwestionować moje zdanie? — syknął Postrach Hogwartu, obnażając swoje żółte zęby. — Nie jesteś pępkiem świata, Durance. Masz być na moich zajęciach i to bez dyskusji. Inny nauczyciel może znosić twoje humory, lecz ja nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania. A teraz jazda do środka, obie!  
— Severusie, zapominasz się — warknął Hagrid, przytrzymując obie dziewczyny. — Odjąłeś im niesprawiedliwie punkty, a teraz jeszcze jesteś nieuprzejmy!  
Mistrzowi Eliksirów nagle krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Wydawało się, że za chwilę straci nad sobą panowanie, gdy nagle uśmiechnął się w niezwykle wymuszony sposób do gajowego i odparł:  
— Dziękuję ci za wskazówkę. Ja jednak doskonale wiem, jak mam postępować z uczniami. Nie zamierzam się nad nimi roztkliwiać i głaskać ich po głowach. Gdyby można było swobodnie używać rózgi w tej szkole, z pewnością zawsze bym ją miał pod ręką. Porozmawiam zresztą o tym z dyrektorem. Ta szkoła ewidentnie potrzebuje dobrych zmian. Granger, Durance, zapraszam was do środka.  
Gryfonki spojrzały szybko na Hagrida, a gdy ten skinął głową, udały się w milczeniu do klasy, odprowadzone zimnym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy obie uczennice zniknęły w środku, Snape zamknął drzwi o wiele mocniej, niż to miał w zwyczaju. Hagrid westchnął i po chwili wyruszył w długą drogę powrotną do swojej chatki.

— Stary idiota! — Savannah nie zamierzała siedzieć cicho i śmiało wypowiadała nieprzyzwoite epitety pod adresem Mistrza Eliksirów. — Jakby to jedno pięćdziesiąt punktów za mnie mu nie wystarczyło!  
— Byłaś jedyną osobą, która nie oddała mu wypracowania na temat skutków Amortencji! — przypomniała jej Hermiona. — I tym samym dałaś mu kolejny powód do wściekania się na ciebie!  
— Może wlejemy mu ją do kielicha, gdy będzie spożywał dzisiaj posiłek? — spytała uroczo Durance, szukając czegoś intensywnie w swojej torbie. — Ciekawe, czy ten kretyn wie, że ten eliksir nie powoduje prawdziwej miłości, tylko silne zauroczenie lub obsesję.  
W tym samym momencie wyjęła zwój pergaminu, przewiązany starannie czerwoną nitką.  
— Napisałaś to wypracowanie — zaczęła powoli Hermiona, posyłając koleżance mordercze spojrzenie. — I mu go nie oddałaś… Oszalałaś, czy co?  
— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż ten stary nietoperz w pełni się na mnie uweźmie — odparła niezwykle zadowolona z siebie brunetka, chowając zwój z powrotem do torby. — I daruj sobie te moralne upomnienia, jeśli łaska.  
Granger zatrzymała się, a Savannah ruszyła prosto przed siebie, wmieszawszy się w tłum uczniów.

Dzisiaj przypadała Noc Duchów. Jednak Durance niewiele to interesowało. Miała wyjątkowo podły nastrój. Dzień wcześniej profesor McGonagall zbierała od uczniów formularze pozwolenia wypełnione przez ich rodziców. Savannah nawet nie zamierzała się pytać, czy jej ciotka zmieniła zdanie w tej sprawie. Doskonale znała odpowiedź.  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła szczęki i przypomniała sobie Harry'ego, który gorączkowo próbował przekonać wicedyrektor, by pozwoliła mu jednak odwiedzić tę magiczną wioskę. Tak więc nie była jedyną osobą, która tego dnia nie odwiedziła Hogsmeade. Zamierzała zaproponować Potterowi, aby spędzili ten czas wspólnie, ale Gryfon gdzieś zniknął.

W Wielkiej Sali unosiły się w powietrzu setki wydrążonych dyń z płonącymi wewnątrz świecami, chmary żywych nietoperzy, a stoły uginały się od najróżniejszych przysmaków i dań. Uczniowie żywo dyskutowali o swoich wrażeniach po wycieczce w Hogsmeade, przechwalali się zakupionym towarem, a pozostali zapominali o rzeczywistości, skupiając wzrok na jedzeniu, jakie się przed nimi piętrzyło.  
Savannah patrzyła na to wszystko bez entuzjazmu, dłubiąc widelcem w swojej zapiekance. Małe dźgnięcia stawały się po chwili coraz bardziej agresywne, wiec siedząca naprzeciwko Kelly Bale, spytała ostrożnie:  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
Savannah spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, zaskoczona faktem, że ta wreszcie ją dostrzegła.  
— Dwa miesiące — warknęła. — Tyle się do mnie nie odzywałaś. Czy coś się nagle zmieniło?  
Brunetka cisnęła widelec na talerz i gwałtownie wstała. Po chwili wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, przewracając po drodze Neville'a. Kelly zostawiła niedokończoną sałatkę z kurczaka i ruszyła zdecydowanie za koleżanką. Dogoniła ją dalej, w korytarzu. Chwyciła dziewczynę za ramię, lecz Savannah odepchnęła ją od siebie.  
— Tak, nie odzywałam się! — krzyknęła Bale i w tym momencie dała upust swoim emocjom. — A to dlatego, że poczułam się jak piąte koło u wozu!  
— Co ty mówisz — Savannah pokręciła głową, lecz koleżanka jej przerwała:  
— Zawsze lepiej czułaś się w towarzystwie Natalie! A potem wymieniłaś nas na Pottera, Weasleya i Granger! Gdzie ta nasza cholerna przysięga na temat tego, że zawsze będziemy trzymać się razem?  
— Kelly — brunetka nagle złagodniała i chciała do niej podejść, lecz ta cofnęła się jak oparzona.  
— Zostałyśmy tylko my — odparła histerycznie, a jej twarz zalała się łzami. — Natalie już nie ma… A niedługo pewnie i mnie tutaj nie będzie!  
— Co ty mówisz — Savannah była przerażona. — Przecież Natalie niedługo wróci, jak jej wujek ochłonie.  
Kelly załkała głośniej i pobiegła prosto przed siebie.  
— Dobrze! — krzyknęła za nią Gryfonka. — Zawsze uciekasz od problemów! To twoja taktyka!  
Odwróciła się plecami od kierunku, w którym pobiegła jej dawna przyjaciółka. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i zaczęła powoli oddychać. Musiała się uspokoić. Nagle usłyszała czyjeś ciężkie kroki.  
— Kelly, nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać — syknęła. — Jeśli znowu zamierzasz prawić mi wyrzuty, odpuść sobie.  
Kroki ucichły. Usłyszała czyjś chrapliwy oddech i wtedy obleciał ją strach.  
— Kelly? — spytała, bojąc się odwrócić. Jeśli to nie ona, niech to będzie Filch. Nagle ktoś mocno chwycił ją za ramię. Dziewczyna gwałtownie się odwróciła i natychmiast cofnęła do tyłu o kilka kroków.  
To nie był woźny. Wysoki, wychudzony mężczyzna w brudnej szacie stał naprzeciw niej i uważnie się jej przyglądał. Duże, szare oczy utkwione były w Savannah.  
— O Boże, tylko nie ty — wyszeptała, czując, jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. — Nie ty…  
— Całe dwanaście lat — wychrypiał Syriusz Black, odsłaniając żółte zęby. — Jednak bez problemu cię poznałem. Jako niemowlę byłaś taka pulchniutka, a teraz proszę, sama skóra i kości… Chyba nie masz źle u Andromedy, prawda?  
— Nie twój interes — warknęła dziewczyna, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć:

— TUTAJ! SYRIUSZ BLACK! SZYBKO! POMOCY!

Reakcja skazańca była natychmiastowa. Podbiegł do niej szybko i żylastą dłonią zakrył nastolatce usta. Drugą unieruchomił wyrywające się ciało.  
— Nie — syknął, trzymając mocno swoją siostrzenicę. — Bo wszystko popsujesz!  
Wycofał się z nią w jeden z korytarzy, po czym zatrzymał się przed jakąś klasą. Otworzył drzwi kopniakiem i wciągnął do środka walczącą zaciekle dziewczynę. Na szczęście dla niego klasa była pusta. Szarpnął lekko Savannah, nakazując jej się uspokoić. Nastolatka dostała mdłości od jego brudnej, cuchnącej odzieży i zapragnęła uwolnić się od nieświeżego zapachu skóry tego człowieka. Zmusiła się i ugryzła Blacka mocno w rękę. Mężczyzna zawył i puścił ją, a wtedy dziewczyna upadła na podłogę. Zaczęła iść szybko na czworakach, lecz Syriusz już ją dopadł. Chwycił Gryfonkę za stopę i pociągnął mocno do tyłu. Savannah krzyknęła, gdyż po chwili ujrzała stojącego nad sobą mordercę.  
— Nie zabijaj mnie! — wychrypiała, lecz mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego gwałtownego ruchu. Przeciwnie, wpatrywał się w nią, a w jego oczach dostrzegła coś dziwnego. Jakby nie mógł nasycić się jej widokiem.  
 _„To świr"_ — pomyślała Savannah, wciąż leżąc na plecach. Wtedy Black pochylił się i z zadziwiającą lekkością podniósł ją i postawił na nogach.  
— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz krzyczeć — poprosił, kładąc na jej ramionach obie swoje dłonie. Dziewczyna nie chciała na niego spojrzeć. Wiedziała jednak, że musi, jeśli chce ocalić życie. Podniosła głowę i wtedy ich oczy spotkały się. Jego były duże i szare, jak u jej matki. Z przerażeniem dostrzegła, jak bardzo był do niej podobny.  
— Cała Shelly — wychrypiał, dotykając jej podbródka. — Jednak oczy masz po Ethanie. Niebieskie.  
Wzmianka na temat rodziców zirytowała ją. Za kogo ten włóczęga się uważa, by o nich wspominać?! Wykorzystując jego chwilową nieuwagę, wymierzyła mu gwałtownego kopniaka w kolano. Black wrzasnął, a ona ruszyła prosto przed siebie. Zdążył ją jednak złapać za szatę i przez chwilę oboje się wściekle szarpali. Savannah straciła równowagę, potknęła się i uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Osunęła się po niej, czując rwący ból z tyłu głowy. Przez chwilę leżała na podłodze lekko oszołomiona, nie wykazując żadnej reakcji. Dostrzegła Blacka, który schylił się i podniósł z podłogi jej różdżkę. Jego długie palce spoczęły na drewienku.  
— To niemożliwe… — wyszeptał, lecz po chwili przypomniał sobie o siostrzenicy. Ruszył w jej kierunku, ściskając różdżkę w dłoni.  
— Savannah — wychrypiał i kucnął przy niej, dotykając jej czoła. — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Zostaw mnie! — syknęła, wkładając w te dwa słowa tyle jadu, ile tylko mogła. — Ty morderco!  
Black powoli wstał. Popatrzył na nią chłodno, by po chwili skupić wzrok na różdżce siostrzenicy. Savannah dostrzegła z satysfakcją ślad po swoim ugryzieniu na jego prawej dłoni.  
— Zabij mnie — powiedziała słabo, nie mając siły, aby się podnieść. — Przecież od dawna miałeś to w swoich planach. Ale Harry'emu nie zrobisz krzywdy! Po moim trupie!  
— Umiesz sobie dać radę — odparł Black, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała szorstka nuta. — Jednak nie wiesz, co mówisz. Wybacz, ale muszę to zrobić.  
Wycelował w dziewczynę jej własną różdżką i po chwili niebieskie światło wypełniło klasę.  
Savannah ciemność stanęła przed oczami i po chwili całkowicie się w niej pogrążyła.

Kelly Bale nie zamierzała na razie wracać do wieży Gryffindoru. Wiedziała, że spotkanie z dawną przyjaciółką będzie nieuniknione. Nie miała ochoty na konfrontację z Savannah. Dziewczyna objęła się ramionami i zaszczękała zębami. Wszechobecny chłód zdecydowanie dawał jej się we znaki. Oddaliła się trochę od głównego budynku i zamierzała poszukać schronienia w Wieży Zachodniej. Znajdowała się tutaj sowiarnia i to właśnie w niej Gryfonka postanowiła zaszyć się na trochę. Poza tym, towarzystwo zwierząt zawsze ją uspokajało.  
Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed pierwszym stopniem kamiennych, mocno krętych schodów, które prowadziły na siódme piętro. Dygocząc z zimna, zawahała się nagle. Wzięła głęboki wdech, czując jak chłodne powietrze rozchodzi się po jej ciele w nieprzyjemny sposób. Kelly położyła dłoń na poręczy i wspięła się na pierwszy stopień. Już chciała wykonać drugi krok i znaleźć się wyżej, gdy poczuła silne szarpnięcie z tyłu. Dziewczyna krzyknęła przeraźliwie i po chwili uderzyła plecami o twardą, kamienną posadzkę. Syknęła z bólu, a oczy się jej zaszkliły. Pociągając nosem, spróbowała się podnieść, lecz w tym samym momencie poczuła silne uderzenie w pierś. Kelly z powrotem opadła na kamienne wyłożenie, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Czuła palący ból w klatce piersiowej, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Dodatkowo nagły skurcz w żołądku nie ułatwił sprawy. Pochlipując, rozejrzała się dookoła. Było ciemno i nieprzyjemne. Przez chwilę jej myśli krążyły jak oszalałe, a Gryfonka zastanawiała się, kto na nią napadł. Nie skupiła się jednak na tym zbyt długo, ponieważ wyczuła czyjąś obecność. Dziewczyna, drżąc na całym ciele, bardzo powoli odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę. Ujrzała niskiego człowieka o obrzydliwych, wodnistych oczach. Z pewnością nie był to żaden z pracowników szkoły.  
— Kim... — zaczęła, lecz nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż mężczyzna szybko do niej podbiegł i złapał ją za szyję.  
— Tyle pytań — syknął, zaciskając mocniej swoje grube paluchy. — A jednocześnie tak mało czasu.  
Kelly zaczęła się krztusić, machając jednocześnie rękami, z zamiarem uderzenia prześladowcy. Mężczyzna uchylił się przed jednym z ciosów i z wściekłością cisnął Gryfonką o ziemię. Dziewczyna uderzyła głową o kamienną posadzkę, tracąc na chwilę przytomność. Niski czarodziej stanął nad nią i z satysfakcją popatrzył na zmaltretowane ciało nastolatki. Następnie wyjął nóż z kieszeni swojej szaty i przykucnął obok napadniętej uczennicy. Zamachnął się i zaczął uderzać ostrym narzędziem w jej klatkę piersiową. Krew tryskała we wszystkie strony, obficie brudząc szatę mordercy. W końcu przestał i cofnął się, obserwując skutki swojego czynu. Kelly Bale leżała martwa na posadzce, u dołu schodów, na parterze w Wieży Zachodniej. Jej szata w okolicach klatki piersiowej była cała przesiąknięta krwią, a kałuża, jaka wytworzyła się z powodu nagłego napływu, cały czas się powiększała. Oczy dziewczyny były półprzymknięte, a w okolicy szyi miała widoczne sporej wielkości siniaki. Jej morderca uśmiechnął się, niezwykle z siebie zadowolony, po czym wytarł nóż o swoje i tak brudne już spodnie. Następnie schował go do kieszeni szaty i oddalił się pospiesznie w kierunku rosnących niedaleko drzew.

Argus Filch miotał pod nosem przekleństwa i ciężkim krokiem zbliżał się do Wieży Zachodniej. Cała szkoła, zaaferowana wtargnięciem Blacka na teren Hogwartu, została postawiona w stan gotowości. Nauczyciele zostali wyznaczeni do przeszukania poszczególnych pięter i pomieszczeń w zamku, zaś woźny miał sprawdzić sowiarnię i podziemia. Filch, ze złością wypisaną na twarzy, w końcu dotarł do wskazanego celu. Zaszedł go jednak z drugiej strony, więc dopiero miał wyjść w okolicę miejsca, gdzie zaczynały się schody główne. Gdy minął wskazany zakręt muru, znieruchomiał. Było ciemno, ale doskonale wiedział, co widzi. A raczej, czego się nie spodziewał. Zszokowany, pokuśtykał na koślawych nogach i wyciągnął przed siebie trzymaną w ręku lampę. Miejsce, teraz już oświetlone, przyprawiało o ciarki. Uczennica, znana mu doskonale, leżała zaszlachtowana u szczytu wejścia w kierunku schodów.  
Filch zbliżył się bardziej i rzucił trochę światła na twarz dziewczyny. Na widok jej półprzymkniętych powiek i lekko rozchylonych ust, stracił panowanie nad sobą, krzyknął przeraźliwie i pobiegł w stronę głównego budynku Hogwartu.

Savannah powoli otworzyła oczy. Jasne światło dnia oślepiło ją i dziewczyna zdecydowała nakryć sobie twarz kołdrą. Poczuła dziwny spokój, gdy odgrodziła się od wszystkich fragmentem pościeli. Nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać - skutki konfrontacji z Blackiem odczuwała nadal na całym ciele.  
— Nareszcie się obudziłaś, kochaniutka! — czyjś szczebiotliwy głos nawoływał ją ku światu zewnętrznemu. Savannah skuliła się w sobie i mocniej naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę. Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś energicznym ruchem pozbawił jej tej bezpiecznej otoczki i jasność dnia znów uderzyła dziewczynę po oczach.  
— Nie zachowujemy się jak małe dziecko, panno Durance — skarciła ją uprzejmie pani Pomfrey, składając elegancko kołdrę w nogach łóżka. Następnie udała się do swojego biurka, znajdującego się prawie na samym końcu ogromnej sali. Miała tam naszykowaną tacę zawierającą kilka fiolek eliksirów. Ujęła ją zgrabnie w obie dłonie i szybkim krokiem podeszła do swojej pacjentki.  
Savannah dopiero teraz przyjrzała się sobie dokładnie. Ubrana była w jedną z kilku nocnych koszul, które dostała od Andromedy na Gwiazdkę w zeszłym roku. Ta, w którą była przyodziana, miała ohydny różowy kolor i dziewczyna szczerze jej nie cierpiała. Zignorowała to jednak i usiadła na skraju łóżka, stawiając bose stopy na gołych płytkach. Pani Pomfrey zachrząkała i wskazawszy na nie brodą, odparła:  
— Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś jednak założyła swoje klapki. Masz je ustawione obok łóżka.  
Savannah przewróciła do góry oczami i po chwili umiejscowiła się cała na miękkim i wygodnym materacu.  
— Zawsze zrobisz po swojemu — mruknęła z niezadowoleniem pielęgniarka, stawiając tacę na nocnym stoliku dziewczyny.  
— Pani Pomfrey — Savannah spojrzała na nią uważnie. — Proszę mi powiedzieć… od jak dawna tu jestem?  
— Od dwóch dni, kochaneńka — powiedziała cicho kobieta i wyprostowała się. Wyraz na jej twarzy zdradzał troskę, co obudziło w Gryfonce dziwny niepokój.  
— Kto mnie znalazł? — spytała, czując, że robi się jej słabo. — Złapaliście go?  
Nagle drzwi wejściowe od Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich sylwetka dyrektora. Na widok swojej uczennicy uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ku niej ramiona, jakby za chwilę miał ją uściskać w myśl własnych intencji.  
— Savannah! — Albus Dumbledore podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem i zatrzymał się w tylnej części łóżka Gryfonki. — Pani Pomfrey poinformowała mnie, że już się obudziłaś. Jak się czujesz, dziecko?  
— Panie profesorze — dziewczyna zerwała się z łóżka, niemal zderzając z pielęgniarką. — Złapaliście go?  
— Kogo? — zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jego pomarszczone dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na żelaznej ramie łóżka.  
— Syriusza Blacka — odparła pospiesznie. — To on mnie zaatakował, w korytarzu… Macie go?  
— Dziecko — dyrektor nagle spoważniał. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że za twój niedawny stan odpowiedzialny jest Syriusz Black?  
— Zgadza się — powiedziała Savannah, czując, że robi się cała mokra. — Zaatakował mnie, a potem wciągnął do jakiejś klasy. Tam zabrał mi różdżkę i rzucił na mnie jakiś urok.  
— Oszołomił cię — odrzekł cicho siwobrody. — Osobą, która cię znalazła, był profesor Lupin.  
— Czy Kelly jest cała? — spytała nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna, na co pani Pomfrey upuściła jedną ze swoich fiolek.  
— Dyrektorze — zdenerwowany głos pielęgniarki zaskoczył Gryfonkę. — Muszę zaaplikować pacjentce odpowiednie eliksiry. Dopiero co odzyskała przytomność i w związku z tym miałabym prośbę, by pan zaczekał.  
— Z czym ma pan zaczekać? — Savannah podeszła szybko do Dumbledore'a i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Co pani Pomfrey ma na myśli?  
— Panno Durance — Poppy podeszła do swojej pacjentki i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Musi pani odpocząć. Dlatego proszę, abyś udała się z powrotem do swojego łóżka.  
— Pani Pomfrey ma rację — powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore i uśmiechnął się do Gryfonki, choć jego spojrzenie mówiło zupełnie co innego. — Musisz teraz wypocząć i nabrać sił.  
— Ale — zaczęła dziewczyna, lecz Poppy nie dała jej dokończyć. Chwyciła Gryfonkę za ramię i delikatnie, acz stanowczo, zaprowadziła ją do łóżka. Gdy Savannah położyła się, próbowała podchwycić spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor stał już przy drzwiach, zwrócony do niej plecami, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Jego ręka, co prawda, spoczęła na klamce, jednak on sam wstrzymał się chwilowo przed wyjściem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Następnie odwrócił się w kierunku swojej uczennicy i powiedział:  
— Zawiadomiłem twoją ciotkę. Pojawi się niedługo.  
— Doskonale, a teraz czas na lekarstwa — Pani Pomfrey posłała siwobrodemu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co ten skinął głową. Następnie nacisnął klamkę i niezwykle cicho opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
— Na początek eliksir wzmacniający — pielęgniarka wzięła do ręki jeden z flakoników i upuściła z niego kilka kropel na trzymaną w drugiej dłoni małą łyżeczkę. Następnie wyjęła swoją różdżkę z kieszeni fartucha i za jej pomocą delikatnie podgrzała odmierzoną zawartość. Savannah wpatrywała się w nią zszokowana, więc Poppy wyjaśniła pospiesznie:  
— Ta substancja sprawi, że twoje ciało „oczyści się" z owszem, słabych, ale jednak wciąż obecnych skutków zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Proszę, otwórz buzię!  
Dziewczyna zastosowała się do polecenia pielęgniarki i gdy przełknęła podaną jej dawkę, zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Pani Pomfrey pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, bowiem odparła:  
— Tak, to nie jest dobre. Ale smak jest nieistotny, jeśli skupimy się na leczniczych właściwościach tego eliksiru!  
Savannah, która jakoś przemogła ten ohydny, gorzkawy posmak, czekała na kolejny krok pielęgniarki. Pani Pomfrey tymczasem zdążyła już odmierzyć odpowiednią dawkę eliksiru regenerującego i po chwili zaaplikowała go swojej pacjentce. Ta substancja miała gęstą konsystencję i była w miarę słodkawa. Savannah oblizała sobie wargi i pomyślała z nadzieją, że to już koniec, ale myliła się. Pani Pomfrey skupiła się teraz na ostatnim flakoniku, z którego zawartości odmierzyła jedynie dwie krople.  
— To ci pomoże bez problemu zasnąć — wyjaśniła spokojnie.  
Savannah bez protestu przyjęła ostatni eliksir, po którego przełknięciu poczuła lekki zawrót głowy. Oparła się ostrożnie na poduszce i po chwili ogarnęła ją straszna senność. Próbowała walczyć z tym uczuciem, jednak nadaremnie. Dziewczyna prawie natychmiast zapadła w głęboki sen, przenosząc do niego wszystkie swoje wewnętrzne emocje.

Severus Snape siedział przy biurku w swojej samotni, trzymając w dłoni ciemny skrawek tkaniny. Obracał go cały czas, chociaż już dawno zdążył zapoznać się z każdą ze stron materiału. Jego ekspertyza przyniosła w końcu odpowiedź na dręczące wszystkich pytanie. Tylko jak on miał to przekazać dyrektorowi? Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął, puszczając kawałek tkaniny. Cofnął dłoń, teraz brzydząc się mazi, jaką zawierała. Że też jemu przypadł ten obowiązek! Ta niewielka ilość materiału to wierzchołek góry lodowej naprawdę poważnej sprawy. Tak poważnej, że sparaliżowała całą szkołę i zmusiła Ministerstwo Magii z Knotem na czele do naprawdę restrykcyjnych działań. Podwójny atak na dwie uczennice Hogwartu spowodował, że czarodziejskie społeczeństwo wywarło silny nacisk na Ministra, aby ten dołożył wszelkich starań i jak najszybciej schwytał Syriusza Blacka. Bo to jemu przypisano odpowiedzialność za morderstwo, do którego doszło na terenie, wydawać się mogło, niezwykle bezpiecznej placówki. Gdzie dyrektorem był sam Dumbledore! Schwytanie zbiega stało się teraz sprawą priorytetową - a w razie niepowodzenia czy opieszałości w działaniu to Korneliusz Knot miał najwięcej do stracenia. Autorytet Ministra Magii był dla niego wszystkim, czym dysponował, by jego własna, szara jednostka mogła jakoś docenić siebie - a utrata tego byłaby znacznie gorsza niż natychmiastowy zgon. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. A czy kiedykolwiek ten dureń w równie idiotycznym meloniku skupił się na jakichś wyższych celach? Oczywiście takich, które nie dotyczyły jego własnej, egocentrycznej strefy.  
Snape uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, gdy jego myśli krążyły wokół Ministra Magii. Ta żałosna imitacja czarodzieja tylko udawała, że robi coś w zakresie schwytania Blacka. Tak naprawdę całe zadanie go przerosło i powierzył je całkowicie wygłodniałym dementorom.  
Severus przyjrzał się tkaninie, która tak naprawdę była częścią szkolnej szaty Kelly Bale.  
Bale… Pewna siebie blondynka, całkiem dobrze radząca sobie z jego przedmiotem. Do niedawna nierozłączna z cioteczną wnuczką dyrektora i siostrzenicą tego kundla. Nagle oczy Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się. Jakim cudem Durance wyszła z tej konfrontacji żywa? Czyżby w Blacku nagle odezwała się rodzinna solidarność?  
Mężczyzna prychnął i ponownie skupił wzrok na zakrwawionej tkaninie. Ciemno bordowa plama była teraz głównym tematem dyskusji w Hogwarcie. W każdym razie wśród kadry pedagogicznej. Pani Pomfrey, której przypadła nieprzyjemna rola przeprowadzenia magicznej sekcji zwłok dziewczyny, była przerażona kondycją, w jakiej ją znaleziono. Długo nie mogła dojść do siebie, gdy zobaczyła zmasakrowane ciało Bale. A on, Severus Snape, oczywiście zbadał tą nieszczęsną krew. Tylko że to, co odkrył, to był przedwstęp do prawdziwej psychozy.  
Po pierwsze, owszem, to była krew, ale podzielona na dwie grupy. Czyli ofiary i mordercy. Po drugie, świr, który dopuścił się tego makabrycznego czynu, był na tyle nierozważny bądź głupi, że się skaleczył. To było zwykłe draśnięcie, ale wystarczyło, by kropla jego krwi zmieszała się z tą zamordowanej Gryfonki. Po trzecie i najważniejsze, ów morderca był oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego od 1981 roku.  
Więc, jeśli nie zwariowałem, żachnął się w myślach Snape, jakim cudem krew Petera Pettigrew znalazła się na garderobie tej nastolatki? Czy to jakaś nowa, chora gierka Blacka?  
Severus wstał gwałtownie, okrążył swoje biurko, podszedł do barku i wyciągnął z niego butelkę Ognistej. Nalał sobie przyzwoitą ilość do szklanki i po chwili jednym łykiem opróżnił całą zawartość. Mistrz Eliksirów przetarł dłonią oczy, podszedł do biurka i z hukiem odstawił szklankę. Mógł skusić się na mały kieliszek, ale dzisiaj wolał zdecydowanie więcej.  
— Ciekawe, co teraz wymyślą — pomyślał ironicznie, krążąc po gabinecie, który pełnił funkcję także jego sypialni. — No Black, ty sukinsynu, coś mi mówi, że teraz wpadłeś głębiej, niż ci się wydaje.

Nie chciała tego słyszeć. To nie mogła być prawda. Savannah leżała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, obejmując rękami kolana. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, a obecność Andromedy zamiast pomóc, tylko ją drażniła.  
— Najlepiej by było, gdybym się nie dowiedziała — wychlipała, czując bolesny skurcz w klatce piersiowej.  
— Uważasz, że lepiej byłoby trwać w niewiedzy? — spytała delikatnie Andromeda, patrząc smutno na siostrzenicę.  
— Nie wiem — wymamrotała Gryfonka i zwróciła twarz ku ciotce. — Ale jeśli dorwę tego śmiecia, to osobiście go zabiję!  
— Uspokój się — Andromeda chwyciła ją za rękę. — To nie twoje zmartwienie. Teraz to tylko kwestia czasu, jak go złapią.  
— Nie chcę, żeby go TYLKO złapali — powiedziała ze złością Durance. — Chcę, żeby umarł! Najlepiej powoli, w męczarniach!  
— Pani Pomfrey — czarownica poszukała wzrokiem pielęgniarki. — Czy mogę panią na chwilę prosić?  
— Już idę i wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Andromedo — donośny i uprzejmy głos magomedyczki dobiegł z jej kantorka. Po chwili szła już w kierunku swojej pacjentki i jej ciotki ze znienawidzoną przez Savannah tacą.  
— Co to? — spytała Gryfonka nieco opryskliwie. — Czym mnie jeszcze pani nafaszeruje?  
— To tylko eliksir uspokajający, złotko — mruknęła niezrażona jej zachowaniem pielęgniarka. — Za chwilę nie będziesz czuła żadnego napięcia!  
— Nie potrzebuję go — dziewczyna zerwała się nagle z łóżka i wybiegła na środek sali. — Jestem spokojna, a jedyne, czego teraz potrzebuję, to moja różdżka!  
— Moja córka kupiła jej już nową — szepnęła Andromeda do magomedyczki. — A teraz proszę, aby pani zadziałała…  
— Panno Durance — głos pani Pomfrey był stanowczy. — Proszę położyć się z powrotem do łóżka, abym mogła…  
— Nie! — krzyknęła dziewczyna i podbiegła do drzwi wejściowych. Szarpnęła za klamkę, ale były zamknięte. Powtórzyła tę czynność, tym razem gwałtowniej. Nagle doznała dziwnego uczucia. Jej ruchy stały się powolne, a ona sama uniosła się w powietrze. Po chwili leżała z powrotem w łóżku, nie mając nawet siły, aby wyrazić sprzeciw. Pani Pomfrey za pomocą jakiegoś zaklęcia zaaplikowała jej eliksir uspokajający i coś jeszcze, bo ogarnęła ją potworna senność, jednak nie pogrążyła się w tak dobrze znanej jej ciemności. Nadal była przytomna, ale wszelkie obrazy czy odgłosy docierały do niej jakby z oddali. Czuła się tak, jakby zażyła jakiś silny narkotyk i wpadła w dziwny nie do odgadnięcia trans.

— Myślę, że możesz już pójść, Andromedo — głos pani Pomfrey stawiał sprawę jasno. — Ona za chwilę zaśnie.  
— Jak zwykle jest pani nieoceniona, jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad pacjentami — zauważyła czarownica z lekkim sarkazmem. — Kiedy możemy ponownie odwiedzić Savannah? Tym razem chciałabym przyjść razem z mężem.  
— Nie wiem, czy będzie to konieczne — pielęgniarka spojrzała znacząco na panią Tonks. — Zamierzałam zwolnić ją jutro wieczorem.  
— Doskonale — Andromeda uśmiechnęła się pewnie. — To przyjdziemy po południu.  
— Oczywiście — pani Pomfrey westchnęła. — Zależy mi tylko, aby panna Durance naprawdę wypoczęła. Ostatnie przeżycia były dla niej szczególnie traumatyczne. Wizyta rodziny na pewno ją ucieszyła, ale z tego, co mi przekazał dyrektor, lista potencjalnych odwiedzających niebezpiecznie się wydłużyła. Dlatego jestem zmuszona interweniować.  
— Doceniam pani troskę — odparła uprzejmie czarownica, a w jej oczach pojawiła się gotowość do walki. — Jednak nasza wizyta nie będzie trwała długo. Znam zasady. Przy chorej osobie może przebywać nie więcej, niż sześć osób i co najwyżej przez piętnaście minut. Tylko że ja jestem tutaj już godzinę.  
— To wyjątkowa okoliczność — powiedziała chłodno magomedyczka, wbijając wzrok w panią Tonks. — Ta dziewczyna potrzebowała wsparcia kogoś bliskiego. A taką osobą jesteś ty, Andromedo. Jej matka niestety nie może przy niej być.  
— Dziękuję za jakże pouczającą lekcję — odparła spokojnie brązowowłosa, wstając powoli. — Jakby pani nie pamiętała, ja sama jestem _matką_. I doskonale wiem, jak powinna wyglądać ta rola. Szkoda, że niektórzy zabierają głos w sprawie, o której nie mają zielonego pojęcia.  
Po tych słowach rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoją siostrzenicę i szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi wejściowych.  
— Czy mogłaby pani łaskawie zdjąć czar, czy sama mam to zrobić? — spytała słodko. — Może jest pani chwilowo zmęczona…  
Pani Pomfrey mruknęła coś pod nosem i machnęła różdżką w kierunku drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się. Andromeda wyszła szybkim krokiem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i ruszyła pierwszym korytarzem przed siebie. Przeklinając w myślach upierdliwy charakter pielęgniarki, minęła jakiegoś ucznia, który nagle zwrócił jej uwagę. Andromeda zatrzymała się i odwróciła, by spojrzeć na chłopaka, który zaintrygowany zachowaniem kobiety, także zaczął jej się przyglądać.  
Był wysoki, szczupły i z pewnością w wieku jej siostrzenicy. Wiedziała, kim jest. Jego blada, prawie szczurza twarz i jasne blond włosy szybko zdradziły przynależność do rodziny jej szwagra. Szwagra, którego nie znała. Tak jak i syna swojej rodzonej siostry. Andromeda zmrużyła oczy, lustrując chłopaka od czubka głowy po idealnie wypastowane czarne półbuty.  
Draco Malfoy nie był głupi - wiedział, kim jest ta kobieta. Znał historię jednej ze swoich krewnych, która w imię bezmyślnego uczucia zdradziła rodowe wartości i została za to bezpowrotnie wydziedziczona. Podobno miała też jakieś dziecko z tym mugolakiem. Ale to wszystko, co przekazała mu kiedyś matka. Tylko co ona - Andromeda Black - robiła tutaj, w Hogwarcie?  
Draco skupił wzrok na swojej ciotce, dopóki ta nie zniknęła mu z oczu. Przeszedł kilka kroków dalej i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jedyne miejsce, do którego stąd było najbliżej, to Skrzydło Szpitalne. I nagle go olśniło. Nie, to nie ma sensu. Andromeda Black i ta szlama Durance? To jakaś krewna ze strony tego mugolaka? Chłopak zacisnął zęby. Miał teraz przed sobą nowy cel - rozgryzie tę tajemnicę. Dowie się, czemu postać Andromedy figuruje w życiu tej przeklętej Gryfonki. Okazja nadarza się sama - w ten weekend jedzie do domu. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do Malfoy Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 7

Domowe zacisze jest dla każdego ostoją. We własnych czterech ścianach nie trzeba uciekać od myśli, których uporczywość nie daje spokoju czy od wydarzeń, będących numerem jeden w magicznym świecie.  
Jaskrawe światła wypełniły duży, przestronny salon o wściekle fioletowych ścianach. Bogate wyposażenie podkreślało finansowy status jego mieszkańców. Czarodziejów próżnych i zadufanych w sobie, na każdym kroku pyszniących się arystokratycznym pochodzeniem i posiadanym bogactwem. Z wyraźnym zwróceniem uwagi na to pierwsze. Szlachetne urodzenie to jedno, jednak byłoby niczym, gdyby nie ich czysta krew. Tak, to było najważniejsze. Bycie członkiem tej rodziny dawało ci w oczach innych niemal status półboga.  
Elegancka kobieta, o bladej twarzy i długich do ramion blond włosach, siedziała w obitym skórą czarnym fotelu i znudzona bawiła się różdżką.  
Światła w salonie raz gasły, pogrążając go w mroku, a raz płonęły wściekle, podobnie jak jego właścicielka. Kobieta trzymała w jednej dłoni kieliszek z długą szyjką napełniony winem i intensywnie nad czymś myślała. Nie były to z pewnością przyjemne rozważania, o czym świadczyły jej ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte usta. Ubrana była w długą, szytą na miarę czarną suknię, a szyję zdobił duży, złoty wisior. Okrągła zawieszka przedstawiała spłaszczony pysk węża.  
Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i stanął w nich wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Był bardzo blady, miał długie blond włosy, a spojrzenie szarych oczu przeszywało na wylot.  
— Narcyzo — spokojnie wymówił jej imię. — Znowu się izolujesz? I co to za nachmurzona mina? Powiedz, co cię dręczy. Nawet jeśli to nie jest nic dobrego.  
— Cóż za pełna poświęcenia troska — prychnęła czarownica, spoglądając chłodno na męża. — Co mnie dręczy, Lucjuszu? Konsekwencje czynu, którego dopuścił się twój brat. Gdyby wywiązał się solidnie z pewnego zadania dwanaście lat temu, odrzuciwszy na bok paranoję mojej ciotki, dziś nie musiałabym czytać tego wszystkiego…  
— Co masz na myśli? — Malfoy zbliżył się powoli do swojej żony, splatając dłonie z tyłu.  
— To! – syknęła kobieta, machnąwszy różdżką w kierunku egzemplarza „Proroka", który wzbił się w powietrze ze wspaniałego dywanu i poszybował w kierunku gospodarza domu. — Nie podali do publicznej wiadomości jej nazwiska, ale z opowieści naszego syna wiem, że chodzi o tę małą szkaradę!  
Lucjusz ujął gazetę w jedną dłoń i rzucił szybko okiem na pierwszą stronę:

 **Podwójne uderzenie Syriusza Blacka** **  
** **Ostatnie wydarzenia nasuwają zapewne każdemu rodzicowi to samo pytanie. Czy moje dziecko ma prawo czuć się bezpiecznie w szkole, której władze powinny zapewnić mu bezwzględną ochronę?** **  
** **Cała czarodziejska społeczność wyraziła swój niepokój w sprawie głośnego ataku na uczennice Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.** **  
** **Dwie trzynastoletnie Gryfonki padły ofiarą wściekłości szaleńca, za którego głowę Ministerstwo Magii wyznaczyło nagrodę w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów. Tak, mowa tutaj o zbiegłym skazańcu, Syriuszu Blacku, który zaatakował wspomniane wyżej uczennice - jedną dotkliwie poturbował, a drugą brutalnie zamordował.** **  
** **Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot, zwołał w tej sprawie specjalnie zebranie, a w komentarzu dla prasy oznajmił, że są bliżsi schwytania mordercy niż kiedykolwiek. Odmówił jednak sprecyzowania swojej wypowiedzi.**

Lucjusz przerwał czytanie, po czym, nadal trzymając „Proroka", zapytał ironicznie:  
— Co ty masz do tego tekstu, moja droga? Nie odpowiada ci jego styl językowy? Za bardzo ubogi, za mało konkretny?  
— Śmiej się – warknęła Narcyza, po czym cisnęła kieliszkiem w buchający ogień. — Jeśli jego następną ofiarą będzie nasz syn to dopiero będziesz miał powód do śmiechu.  
Malfoy nagle spoważniał. Stanął naprzeciwko żony i pochylił się nad nią.  
— Draconowi nic nie grozi – powiedział cicho. — Celem twojego drogiego kuzyna jest Potter. Nikt więcej…  
— Nie tylko Potter – syknęła Narcyza, zaciskając zęby. — Uważasz, że on zignorowałby fakt, że do Hogwartu uczęszcza również jego siostrzenica? Przeklęta skaza na moim rodzie?  
— Do tej pory pamiętam zachwyt twojej ciotki nad tą małą — Lucjusz wyprostował się i uśmiechnął złośliwie. — Była prawie pewna, że dzieciak trafi pod jej makabryczne skrzydła i że wychowa go na wzór prawdziwego Blacka! Jednak twoja siostra…  
— Nie bluźnij mi tutaj — czarownica zacisnęła dłoń na swojej różdżce. — Nie chcę słyszeć jej plugawego imienia!  
— Twoja siostra pokrzyżowała plany kochanej cioci Walburgi — kontynuował beztrosko Malfoy, przechadzając się po eleganckim dywanie. — I wtedy ta poczciwa kobieta wydziedziczyła swoją jedyną wnuczkę i zapisała swoje finansowe dobra naszemu synowi!  
— Mój kuzyn w rzeczywistości to ogromne rozczarowanie, jeśli chodzi o ród Blacków — mruknęła blondynka, skubiąc wolną dłonią rękaw swojej sukni. — Jednak nie ukrywam, że byłabym mu wdzięczna, gdyby pozbył się tej dziewczyny. Szkoda, że to nie ona zginęła…  
– I ty wzbraniałaś się przed tym, aby zostać śmierciożerczynią — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się czule do żony. — Byłabyś nieoceniona dla Czarnego Pana! Zimna, bezwzględna i skuteczna!  
— Bardziej niż twój brat — warknęła Narcyza, wstając. — Gdyby nie twoje argumenty, by oszczędzić dzieciaka dla starej Walburgi, nie musiałabym się codziennie rano budzić ze świadomością, że on żyje! Druzus miał nie mieć litości zarówno dla matki, jak i dla tej małej!  
— Cóż, twoja kuzynka zapłaciła wysoką cenę za twoje życzenie — skwitował zimno Malfoy, mrużąc oczy. — Wszyscy do tej pory pamiętają jej zmasakrowane ciało. Ale żeby życzyć podobnego losu niewinnemu niemowlęciu…  
— Zapomniałeś, jakie zadanie otrzymał tatuś tego uroczego brzdąca? — zakpiła kobieta, podchodząc do męża i zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. — Ethan Durance miał za zadanie schwytać ciebie oraz twojego brata! A znając skuteczność tej rodziny, zwłaszcza jego ojca, to obaj szybko byście wpadli!  
— Dlatego o to zadbałem — syknął Lucjusz, odpychając ją lekko. – Do trumny włożono jedynie jego stopę i kawałek skalpu z włosami. Reszty ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. Za to będę już zawsze wdzięczny twojej siostrze. Ojciec szczeniaka miał za to więcej szczęścia i przynajmniej jego pogrzeb zasiliło całe ciało…  
Narcyza odeszła od męża i stanęła przy dużym, łukowatym oknie, znajdującym się na lewo od kominka. Skupiła wzrok na zewnętrznej części swoich wspaniałych włości i powiedziała:  
— Draco nic nie wie o Savannah Durance. Nie ma pojęcia, kim dla niego jest ta dziewczyna. Masz jakiś pomysł, jeśli zacznie zadawać pytania?  
— Oczywiście — odparł Lucjusz, podchodząc do żony i delikatnie głaszcząc jej plecy. — Powiemy mu prawdę.  
Narcyza odwróciła się gwałtownie i spojrzała na męża z nieukrywaną wściekłością.  
— Chcesz, aby dowiedział się, że ta mała szkarada jest jego kuzynką? — syknęła. — Wypłyń proszę, na powierzchnię, bo od czasu śmierci Czarnego Pana nie myślisz jasno, mój drogi!  
—Kto ci pozwolił — warknął Lucjusz, chwytając żonę za nadgarstek. — Tak się do mnie odzywać?! Czy wiesz, jakie masz szczęście, że jeszcze żyjesz?!  
Czarownica syknęła, a Malfoy zwiększył uścisk. Narcyza krzyknęła, a wtedy mąż złapał ją za szyję. Nie dusił jej jednak - jego długie palce spoczęły na gładkiej skórze, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją połowicą.  
— Wyjaśnię ci wszystko po kolei — wycedził, a spojrzenie szarych oczu przeszyło kobietę. — To że jeszcze cię nie zabiłem, świadczy tylko o tym, że pasuje mi to twoje cholerne partnerstwo. Twój umysł jest równie zatruty, co i mój. A to mi bardzo odpowiada.  
Na potwierdzenie ostatniego zdania złapał ją brutalnie za pierś. Kobieta jęknęła, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.  
— Po drugie — syknął, gładząc drugą dłonią jej gładką szyję. — Nasz syn jest na tyle bystry, że sam by do tego doszedł. W końcu gdzieś na strychu spoczywa duplikat rodowego drzewa twojej rodziny, prawda, kochanie?  
Narcyza wpatrywała się przerażona w swojego męża, który nagle zacisnął swoje palce, domagając się odpowiedzi. Kobieta zaczęła się krztusić, a wtedy mężczyzna cofnął rękę.  
— Nie słyszę? — zapytał zimno Lucjusz, a czarownica pokiwała szybko głową.  
— Widzisz, to takie proste — wyszeptał czule, po czym chwycił żonę za ramię i pchnął na ścianę. Stanął naprzeciwko kobiety i zbliżył swoją twarz do jej własnej.  
— Draco, znając tożsamość Savannah Durance, otrzyma pretekst jak na tacy — syknął jadowicie. — Zapewne od razu zechce pokazać jej, gdzie znajduje się miejsce dla tych z gorszego sortu… Proste, prawda, Cyziu?  
Czarownica skinęła głową, a wtedy mąż nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha:  
— Partnerzy w życiu oraz partnerzy w zbrodni… Zapamiętaj to raz na zawsze!  
Po tych słowach spojrzał na nią znacząco i ucałował kobietę w policzek. Narcyza odwróciła wzrok, na co Lucjusz zaśmiał się ironicznie i klasnąwszy w dłonie, ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nim jednak opuścił salon, zatrzymał się w progu i po raz ostatni skupił swoją uwagę na żonie.  
— Nie waż się nikomu poskarżyć — wycedził. — Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, mój odwet będzie dla ciebie tragiczny w skutkach. Szkoda, by nasz syn dowiedział się z gazety, że jego mamusi przydarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Być półsierotą to tragedia dla dorastającego chłopca, nieprawdaż? Zwłaszcza dla takiego, który uwielbia swoją rodzicielkę.  
Narcyza odwróciła wzrok, modląc się w duchu, by już sobie poszedł. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się głucho za Lucjuszem, kobieta drżącą dłonią dotknęła swojej szyi. Nadal odczuwała skutki mocnego uścisku swojego męża, jednak co innego zaprzątało jej myśli. Groźby tego człowieka zawsze się sprawdzały, a ich sprawca pozostawał bezkarny. Czy powinna obawiać się o własne życie?

Październik 1977 roku, Grimmauld Place 12, Islington, Londyn, Anglia.  
Dom Oriona i Walburgi Blacków nie był pożądanym miejscem do spotkań czarodziejskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej. Tak naprawdę to każdy uciekał od możliwej ewentualności przekroczenia jego progu, gdzie panowała sztywna i grobowa atmosfera.  
Narcyza nie przepadała za odwiedzinami u wujostwa. Musiała jednak „na siłę" towarzyszyć swoim rodzicom i dwóm starszym siostrom w tradycyjnych, rodzinnych spotkaniach, na których najczęściej debatowano o aktualnych wydarzeniach w czarodziejskiej społeczności oraz omawiano najświeższe ploteczki.  
Ciotka Walburga, kobieta odziana zawsze w nieśmiertelną czerń, była osobą o wybuchowym i nieprzewidywalnym charakterze. To ona rządziła w tym małżeństwie, choć wujowi Orionowi nie można była odmówić podobnej porywczości. Skutki zachowania obojga rodziców odczuwał najdotkliwiej jeszcze do niedawna ich najstarszy potomek Syriusz. Jednak rok temu, wskutek karczemnej, rodzinnej awantury, butny nastolatek spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i cichaczem opuścił rezydencję.

Narcyza wygładziła dłońmi fałdy na swojej odświętnej, zielonej sukni. Siedziała na długiej, twardej kanapie i jak zawsze oddawała się ckliwym rozmyślaniom. Była to jedyna rzecz, która umożliwiała skuteczne zatracenie się w czasie i przyspieszała koniec znienawidzonej wizyty. Jednak czasy, kiedy miała przy sobie Bellatriks oraz Andromedę, minęły bezpowrotnie. Obie były już zamężne, z tymże wyjątkiem, że ta druga pogwałciła rodzinnymi wartościami i związała się z mugolem. Miała z nim także dziecko, o którego istnieniu ona, Narcyza, nie chciała nawet słyszeć.  
Młoda kobieta zaczęła nerwowo skubać skórkę przy paznokciu. Owszem, wywodziła się z Blacków, ale teraz jej przyszłość mogła być już tylko lepsza. Od ponad trzech lat była panią Malfoy i czuła się dumna z powodu przynależności do rodziny męża.  
Jej wizyta w tym domu nie była przypadkowa. Wujostwo kładło silny nacisk na zachowanie tradycji i właśnie dziś mieli przyjrzeć się niezwykle korzystnej - według nich - ofercie. Dotyczyć miała ona przyszłości ich jedynej córki - Shelly Black.  
Narcyza podniosła wzrok i przebiegła nim po salonie. Był to wysoki i długi pokój, znajdujący się na pierwszym piętrze. Ściany miały zielono - oliwkową barwę i pokryte były staromodnymi gobelinami. W oknach wisiały długie, ciężkie, aksamitne zasłony, zaś podłogę pokrywał wspaniały dywan. Po obu stronach kominkach stały oszklone serwantki, pełne wielu drogocennych przedmiotów, zaś w rogu pomieszczenia znajdował się stary sekretarzyk. Obok kanapy, na której siedziała Narcyza Malfoy, ustawiono elegancki fotel, będący ulubionym miejscem Oriona Blacka.  
Nieprzyjemne wnętrze, pomyślała młoda kobieta i utkwiła wzrok w jednym z dużych okien. Jasne światło dnia dawało przynajmniej jakieś pocieszenie i wpuszczało trochę życia do pomieszczenia. Nagle klamka w drzwiach poruszyła się i czarownica odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
Rozległo się ciche skrzypienie i do środka prawie bezszelestnie weszła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Była średniego wzrostu, miała na sobie prostą, jasną sukienkę na ramiączkach, sięgającą kolan. Przerażała bladością, nawet przy odrobinie różu na policzkach.  
Narcyza wyprostowała się z godnością i wbiła w nastolatkę ostre spojrzenie.  
— Co się stało, Shelly? — spytała drwiąco. — Czyżby Poncjusz Nott nie był godny nieskalanej Gryfonki?  
Brunetka zmrużyła szare oczy i powiedziała:  
— Jeśli miałabym zaakceptować jego kandydaturę, to wolę już, aby moja matka mnie zabiła.  
— Co ty wygadujesz, głupia dziewczyno! — Narcyza wstała gwałtownie i podeszła do swojej kuzynki. Shelly skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i popatrzyła na nią dumnie. Blondynka przyjrzała się dokładniej twarzy panny Black i z satysfakcją dostrzegła krwawe zadrapanie na jej prawym policzku.  
— Czyli rozumiem, że odmówiłaś — odparła cicho, uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Ciocia Walburga na swój oryginalny sposób podesłała mi odpowiedź.  
Shelly dotknęła dłonią zranionej części twarzy. Syknęła, gdyż poczuła ostre pieczenie. Narcyza zaśmiała się głośno i powiedziała:  
— Jesteś taka żałosna… gdybyś miała choć trochę rozumu w głowie, zaakceptowałabyś to, czego oczekują od ciebie twoi rodzice. Sobie zapewniłabyś dostatnie życie i w pewnym stopniu uratowałabyś honor swojej rodziny.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — warknęła Shelly, patrząc z niechęcią na kuzynkę.  
— Do tego, abyś nie okazała się kolejnym rozczarowaniem — syknęła Malfoy, robiąc krok w stronę dziewczyny. — Tak jak Syriusz. Pieprzony zdrajca własnej krwi. Sam fakt, że oboje jesteście Gryfonami, doprowadza waszych rodziców do ryzyka zawału serca.  
— Mojego brata zostaw w spokoju — powiedziała ostro Shelly, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Postąpił właściwie. Kto wie, może niedługo pójdę w jego ślady!  
— Z radością przekażę cioci Walburgi twoje słowa — odparła słodko Narcyza, a jej twarz wyrażała pogardę. — Może jeszcze dziś twoja śliczna buzia powiększy się o kolejną, atrakcyjną bliznę!  
Shelly zagryzła wargę tak mocno, że poczuła pod zębami smak krwi.  
— Zaklęcie _Enervate_ pozwoli ci z powrotem cieszyć się urodą porcelanowej laleczki — zakpiła blondynka, robiąc krok w stronę kuzynki.  
— Chciałaś raczej powiedzieć — powiedziała cicho Shelly, piorunując Narcyzę wzrokiem. — Że moja matka nie jest głupia, by świadomie ryzykować. Może sobie usuwać wszelkie moje obrażenia, jednak dyrektor Hogwartu doskonale wie, co się dzieje w tym domu.  
— Nie ma to jak sprzedać rodzinne brudy podobnym sobie wyrzutkom — syknęła Malfoy, po czym odepchnęła kuzynkę na bok tak mocno, że ta wpadła na stary sekretarzyk. Shelly stłukła sobie boleśnie łokieć, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Leżała na podłodze, trzymając się za niego drugą ręką i patrzyła z nienawiścią na Narcyzę.  
— Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać — powiedziała powoli żona Lucjusza Malfoya. — Byłabyś w tym nieoceniona. To stały wyraz goszczący na twojej twarzy, gdy tylko znajdziesz się w naszym towarzystwie. Nie dziwię się, że twoja matka próbuje za wszelką cenę nauczyć cię dobrych manier. Jednak moim zdaniem, nadaremnie. Przesiąkłaś brudem, który wypełnił nie tylko Syriusza, ale również i moją siostrę. A to zostanie w was do samej śmierci.  
 _Do samej śmierci_ … Narcyza powtórzyła to zdanie bezgłośnie. Leżała teraz obok swojego męża, drżąc o własne życie. Lucjusz nie raz pokazał, że lepiej z nim nie zaczynać. Kobieta przycisnęła twarz do poduszki, pragnąc, by upragniony sen w końcu nadszedł.

Syriusz Black wpatrywał się w skalny sufit jaskini i po raz kolejny zaklął pod nosem. Nie mógł darować sobie tego, że potraktował własną siostrzenicę zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, dziewczyna zaczęłaby krzyczeć i tym samym położyła kres jego obecnej wolności.  
Mężczyzna dźwignął się na łokciu i przysunął do siebie najnowszy numer „Proroka". To, co w nim przeczytał, przeraziło go nie na żarty. Tego dnia, kiedy wtargnął do Hogwartu i skonfrontował się z Savannah, doszło do jeszcze jednego ataku na uczennicę. Tylko że on nie miał w tym żadnego udziału. Jednak to jemu przypisano odpowiedzialność za to morderstwo. Dręczony poczuciem winy, wymamrotał pod nosem kolejne przekleństwo i złapał się za włosy brudnymi rękami. Nie wiedział, która z uczennic została zaszlachtowana - nie mógł uwolnić się od myśli, że ofiarą mogła być jego siostrzenica.  
Black odjął dłonie od głowy - oddychał ciężko, cały się trzęsąc. Musi dowiedzieć się, kto zginął. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, za chwilę zwariuje do reszty.

Savannah nie mogła doczekać się momentu, kiedy wreszcie zostanie zwolniona ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nim jednak miało to nastąpić, czekało ją jeszcze kilka godzin pobytu w towarzystwie nadopiekuńczej magomedyczki.  
Dochodziło południe, więc powoli zbliżał się nieznośny moment odwiedzin Andromedy. Savannah opadła na poduszki, ciesząc się, że pani Pomfrey na chwilę zniknęła, wywołana nagłą sytuacją w klasie profesora Flitwicka.  
Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się powoli i pojawiła się w nich głowa Hermiony.  
— Nie ma jej? — spytała szeptem, a zaskoczona Durance odparła bezgłośnie „Tak".  
Po chwili do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wtargnęła (dosłownie) święta trójca w osobach Pottera, Weasleya oraz Granger.  
— Nie jesteście na lekcji? — spytała zaskoczona Savannah, a Hermiona wyjaśniła:  
— Cóż, stosowne podziękowania należą się Fredowi i George'owi. Gdyby nie ich magiczne zabawki, nie mielibyśmy zapewnionej godziny, którą teraz chcemy w całości poświęcić tobie.  
— Profesor Flitwick został przytwierdzony do sufitu tak skomplikowanym urokiem — powiedział powoli Ron, a jego twarz zdradzała powagę. — Że odszukanie odpowiedniego przeciwzaklęcia może zająć Lupinowi trochę czasu. Najwyżej dwie godziny. Oczywiście życiu profesora nic nie zagraża.  
— Ale jeśli zaangażują w to samego dyrektora — mruknęła Granger. — To wtedy musimy wynosić się stąd za około kwadrans…  
— Zdążymy — powiedział Harry, po czym za pomocą różdżki przywołał trzy taborety. Po chwili on, Ron oraz Hermiona zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko Savannah.  
— Gdy wybiegłaś z Wielkiej Sali, a zaraz po tobie Kelly — szepnęła Granger. — Niewiele później doszło do ataku na portret Grubej Damy.  
Durance wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, domyślając się, co za chwilę usłyszy.  
— Tak, to Syriusz Black stał za tym wszystkim — odrzekł Harry, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała wściekłość. — Tak ją pociął, że odnowienie jej zajmie Filchowi trochę czasu.  
— Zaatakował ją nożem? — spytała cicho Savannah, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi kołdry.  
—Zaatakował to mało powiedziane — wypalił Ron. — Tak się wkurzył, że cały obraz był pełen dziur. Paski płótna leżały garściami na podłodze.  
Durance zamilkła. Wargi jej zadrżały, a oczy przetarła wierzchem dłoni.  
— Jeśli pragniecie coś pominąć, to wiedzcie, że wiem — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. — Wiem, że Syriusz Black zamordował Kelly Bale.  
—Savannah! — Hermiona chwyciła ją za rękę, ale nastolatka wyrwała się Gryfonce.  
— Mnie także zaatakował — kontynuowała, a po twarzy spływały jej łzy. — Wciągnął mnie do jakiejś klasy i oszołomił. Dziwię się tylko, dlaczego mnie nie zabił. Przy Kelly nie miał takich oporów.  
— Po napaści na Grubą Damę — zaczęła Hermiona. — Dumbledore zarządził, aby wszystkie domy spędziły noc w Wielkiej Sali. Dla naszego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Potem prefekci naczelni pilnowali wejść do Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie pomieszczenia w zamku zostały przeszukane, ale po Blacku ani śladu.  
— Wszyscy zachodzą na głowę, jak udało mu się tutaj w ogóle dostać — podchwycił Ron. — I…  
—I wtedy, gdy doszło do ataku na Grubą Damę — warknęła Granger, piorunując rudzielca wzrokiem. — Rozpoczęto poszukiwania ciebie i Kelly. Wszyscy bardzo baliśmy się, że mogło wam się coś stać. Później te obawy częściowo się potwierdziły.  
— Częściowo? — żachnęła się Savannah, patrząc ze złością na Hermionę. — Potwierdziły się w zupełności. Kelly za swoją troskę o mnie zapłaciła najwyższą cenę!  
— Nie to miałam na myśli — zaczęła Granger, lecz Harry jej przerwał:  
— W dzień po atakach do szkoły przybył Korneliusz Knot. Spotkał się z Dumbledore'm i McGonagall w gabinecie dyrektora.  
— Widać było, jak trząsł portkami — zakpił Ron. — Sytuacja go przerosła, bo Black już od dawna powinien siedzieć z powrotem w Azkabanie.  
— Musimy być ostrożni — wyszeptała Hermiona, spoglądając po kolei na każdego ze swoich przyjaciół. — Naprawdę ostrożni. Myślę, że powinni zakazać nawet wypadów do Hogsmeadee…  
— Chyba żartujesz?! — Ron wybałuszył oczy.  
— Hermiona ma rację — odparła Savannah bez emocji. — Jeśli wstrzymają wyjścia do Hogsmeade, nie powinniście być zaskoczeni. Obowiązkiem władz szkoły jest zapewnienie nam bezpieczeństwa.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytała Granger, zauważając na twarzy koleżanki jeszcze większą bladość.  
— Tak, jestem tylko trochę zmęczona — powiedziała cicho Savannah, opadając na poduszki. — Proszę, nie odbierze tego, że nie chcę…  
— Jasne, że nie — odparł Harry, wstając pierwszy. — Ostatnio sporo się wydarzyło. Potrzebujesz spokoju, zwłaszcza, że pewnie niedługo wychodzisz.  
— Pani Pomfrey chce mnie wypisać dzisiaj wieczorem — powiedziała brunetka, biorąc głęboki wdech. —Prawdę mówiąc to nie wiem, czy przeżyję z nią tych kilka godzin. Jest bardziej nachalna niż moja ciotka.  
Hermiona przewróciła do góry oczami, po czym cała trójka pożegnała się z koleżanką i opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
— Nie wiem, czym Pomfrey ją nafaszerowała — zaczął Ron, gdy szli korytarzem. — Ale zrobiła się taka śmiertelnie poważna. Jest w stanie nawet zgodzić się z tym, aby wstrzymano nam wyjścia do Hogsmeade!  
— Odsuwając na bok osobiste przyjemności — wtrącił Harry. — To uważam to rozwiązanie za wysoce rozsądne.  
— Jasne, bo ty nie masz nic do stracenia! — żachnął się Weasley, lecz Hermiona posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
— Tu nie chodzi tylko o miłe spędzenie czasu — warknęła, piorunując wzrokiem obu przyjaciół. — Ale o nasze życie. Bezpieczeństwo każdego z uczniów. Pamiętacie sytuację sprzed roku? Gdyby Harry nie powstrzymał bazyliszka, Ginny by zginęła, a Hogwart został zamknięty. To powinno cię chyba przekonać, Ron.  
Weasley zacisnął zęby i odwrócił wzrok. Nienawidził, gdy Granger miała rację.

Każdy, kto trafiał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zawsze zaświadczał, że opieka medyczna pani Pomfrey jest nieoceniona. Savannah wystarczyły tylko trzy dni, by skutecznie znienawidzić to miejsce.  
Tuż po wyjściu złotego trio do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wpadła poruszona pielęgniarka, szukając odpowiednich eliksirów w swoim arsenale. Gdy już takowe znalazła, poleciła Savannah odpoczywać i nie ruszać się z łóżka. Nie przewidziała jednak, że młoda pacjentka doczeka się gościa. Profesor Lupin odwiedził dziewczynę w niespełna godzinę po jej przyjaciołach. Savannah przyznała w duchu rację Hermionie - zapewne za odczarowanie Filiusa Flitwicka zabrał się sam Dumbledore.  
Dziewczyna udała, że śpi, gdy usłyszała ciche kroki Lupina. Wiedziała, że to on - zawsze, gdziekolwiek przyszło mu przebywać, starał się nie narobić hałasu. Odgłos przysuwanego taboretu uzmysłowił Gryfonce, że nauczyciel jest teraz bliżej, niż mogła przypuszczać. W przypływie emocji brunetka zacisnęła kurczowo powieki, co spowodowało chichot profesora.  
— Dobrze wiem, że nie śpisz, Savannah — powiedział pogodnie Lupin. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam ci w rekonwalescencji.  
Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i dostrzegła pochylonego u jej wezgłowia mężczyznę.  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytał cicho. — Gdy cię znalazłem, nie wyglądałaś za dobrze.  
— Wygnieciona szata i przeraźliwa bladość na twarzy? — Gryfonka spróbowała zażartować. — Czy może potargane włosy i rozmazany tusz w okolicach oczu?  
— To pierwsze poniekąd – wyszeptał Lupin, cały czas uważnie jej się przyglądając. — Bardziej przeraziła mnie krwawiąca rana z tyłu twojej głowy. Na szczęście zawsze możemy liczyć na cudowną panią Pomfrey.  
Savannah instynktownie chwyciła się w nadmienione miejsce, a profesor kontynuował:  
— Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu tego, co spotkało ciebie i twoją przyjaciółkę. Profesor Dumbledore wyposażył Hogwart w kilka dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych. Nie będzie następnego razu.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia. Savannah dusiła w sobie to, o co chciała zapytać nauczyciela. To słowo nie chciało jej przejść przez gardło.  
— Kiedy odbędzie się pogrzeb Kelly? — zapytała cicho, spoglądając Lupinowi prosto w oczy. — Chciałabym w nim uczestniczyć…  
— Państwo Bale odebrali już ciało swojej córki — powiedział Remus i nieoczekiwanie chwycił dziewczynę za rękę. — Postanowili zorganizować cichą, prywatną ceremonię. Z postanowieniem, że nie życzą sobie nikogo, kto mógłby przypominać im o Hogwarcie. Profesor Dumbledore zaoferował swoją pomoc, ale spotkał się ze stanowczą odmową.  
— A ja? — jej usta zadrżały. — Przecież rodzice Kelly dobrze mnie znają, na pewno chcą, abym pożegnała ich córkę…  
— Przykro mi – wtrącił szybko Lupin. — Ale nie wspominali nic o tobie. Przyniosłem ci trochę czekolady.  
Po chwili poczuła, jak wkłada jej coś do dłoni.  
— Wiem, że jest ci ciężko — zaczął powoli. — Ale nie pozwól, by poczucie straty całkowicie tobą zawładnęło. Jeśli będziesz chciała porozmawiać, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
Savannah wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Nie chciała spojrzeć na Lupina, choć była mu wdzięczna za jego uwagę. Profesor poklepał ją po ramieniu, po czym wstał i cicho opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Dopiero gdy wyszedł, dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na drzwi.  
Rodzice Kelly nie życzyli sobie nikogo na pogrzebie ich córki… Nikogo, kto w jakiś sposób reprezentował Hogwart. Dla nich to szkoła była winna śmierci ich jedynaczki. Savannah poczuła wściekłość. To nie była wina Hogwartu, ale Syriusza Blacka! Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno dłoń, w której ściskała czekoladę. Poczuła, jak owa słodkość powoli zmienia swój kształt.  
W tym samym momencie, gdy Gryfonką targały negatywne emocje, drzwi otworzyły się i weszła przez nie pani Pomfrey wraz z dyrektorem. Pielęgniarka ucieszyła się, widząc, że pacjentka się obudziła, gdyż chciała zaaplikować jej jakiś eliksir. Profesor Dumbledore zbliżył się do łóżka dziewczyny i zauważył jej napięcie.  
— Savannah — zapytał ostrożnie. — Czy coś się stało?  
— Tak — odrzekła nastolatka. — Właśnie dowiedziałam się od profesora Lupina, że rodzice Kelly nie chcą, abym uczestniczyła w pogrzebie ich córki.  
— Źle do odebrałaś, moja droga — dyrektor stanął z tyłu łóżka i oparł dłonie na żelaznym oparciu. — Państwo Bale nie wskazali, kogo by chcieli widzieć, a kogo nie. Postanowili, że uroczystość będzie miała prywatny charakter. Z udziałem tylko najbliższej rodziny.  
Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w kołdrę, którą po chwili naciągnęła aż po samą szyję.  
— Filius czuje się bardzo dobrze — głos pani Pomfrey wyrażał głębokie zadowolenie. — Jestem tylko ciekawa, skąd w jego klasie znalazły się pękające śmierdzioglutki…  
— Poppy, dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo pomysłowi potrafią być niektórzy uczniowie — powiedział dyrektor, siląc się na karcący ton, co jednak zupełnie mu nie wyszło. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że nasz drogi profesor Flitwick nie nabierze zwyczaju obsesyjnego sprawdzania każdego przedmiotu, na który niechcący nastąpi…  
Savannah poczuła, że jej ciało się nagle odpręża. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała scenę, w której swobodny dotąd profesor z uporem maniaka kontroluje wszystko, co ma pod stopami. Pani Pomfrey zamruczała coś pod nosem, po czym zniknęła w swoim kantorku.  
— Panie profesorze — Gryfonka wbiła w Dumbledore'a intensywne spojrzenie. — Mam pytanie.  
—Tak, panno Durance? – dyrektor popatrzył na nią wyczekująco.  
— Jak zapewne pan wie, Natalie zgubiła jeden z wężowych szmaragdów — zaczęła ostrożnie, obserwując mowę jego ciała. — Gdyby amulet znalazł się w posiadaniu Syriusza Blacka, to czy ten mógłby wtargnąć niezauważony do szkoły?  
— Długo nad tym pracowałem — odparł chłodno siwobrody. — I udało mi się wyeliminować taką ewentualność. Syriusz Black nie może, ot tak, wejść na teren Hogwartu, pewny, że ten kamień skutecznie go zamaskuje. Do niedawna taka możliwość, owszem, istniała. Zważywszy jednak, że historia magii sięga tysiące lat wstecz i wciąż skrywa nieznane przed nami tajemnice, z satysfakcją mogę stwierdzić, że znalazłem odpowiednie zaklęcie. Rzuciłem je na Hogwart i jego okolice - jeśli Blackowi wpadnie do głowy plan, aby użyć mojego amuletu, ja pierwszy będę o tym wiedział.  
— To wspaniale — wyszeptała Savannah, jednak nie uśmiechnęła się. Czuła na sobie baczne spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu.  
— Mam nadzieję zobaczyć cię dzisiaj na wieczornej uczcie w Wielkiej Sali — powiedział łagodnie dyrektor. Po tych słowach odszedł od łóżka dziewczyny i opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
— Moja kochaniutka — wesoły głos pielęgniarki otrzeźwił umysł Gryfonki. — Za chwilę podam ci ostatni eliksir.

**  
— Ogromnie cieszę się, że wyglądasz lepiej — Andromeda uważnie przyglądała się siostrzenicy, która siedziała wsparta o poduszki. — Tak sobie pomyślałam, że jeśli nadal będziesz przypominać siedem nieszczęść, to poproszę panią Pomfrey o wydłużenie tutaj twojego pobytu…  
— NIE! — krzyknęła Savannah, czym wytrąciła z równowagi siedzącą na skraju łóżka ciotkę. — Naprawdę świetnie się czuję, nie musisz tego robić…  
— Właśnie, przesadzasz, mamo — młoda kobieta o różowych włosach spojrzała krytycznie na panią Tonks. — Skoro Ninny twierdzi, że dobrze się czuje, to tak widocznie jest.  
— Poczekaj, aż sama zostaniesz matką, Nimfadoro — powiedziała ostro Andromeda, piorunując wzrokiem swoją córkę. — Wtedy każdy kaszel, każda maleńka krostka będzie dla ciebie sygnałem ostrzegawczym…  
— Jestem Tonks — syknęła dziewczyna o różowych włosach. — Tak, nie mogę doczekać się momentu, kiedy będę miała dziecko! Będzie wyjątkowe, bo nadam mu w miarę normalne imię!  
— A jak się czuje wujek Ted? — Savannah zmieniła szybko temat, próbując załagodzić spięcie między ciotką a kuzynką. — Jesteście pewne, że to zwykła gorączka, a nie smocza ospa?  
— Myślę, że dzisiaj ma się zdecydowanie lepiej — odparła Andromeda, nadal ciskając groźne błyski w kierunku Tonks. — Ogromnie ubolewał, że nie może się z nami zabrać.  
— Poza tym znając tradycyjną przezorność mamy — wtrąciła Nimfadora. — Gdyby zdecydował się z nami wybrać, to wiedział, że nie będzie mógł swobodnie oddychać bez ciągłego wysłuchiwania, że rozsiewa plagę mikrobów…  
— A ja się ogromnie cieszę, że jestem posiadaczką różdżki — powiedziała upiornie słodko pani Tonks. — Bo za chwilę na serio użyję zaklęcia wyciszającego…  
— Różdżka! — Nimfadora poderwała się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że taboret, na którym siedziała, przewrócił się z hukiem. — Och, przepraszam…  
— Masz dla mnie nową różdżkę? — Savannah była wyraźnie podekscytowana. — Czy mogę ją zobaczyć?  
— Pewnie — Tonks poszperała w swojej szacie, po czym wyjęła z jednej z licznych kieszeni malutkie pudełeczko, które położyła na swojej wyciągniętej dłoni. Potem odszukała własną różdżkę, którą następnie stuknęła o wskazany obiekt. Pudełeczko przybrało słuszną wielkość i po chwili Savannah trzymała w dłoniach eleganckie, podłużne opakowanie. Dziewczyna otworzyła je, by w końcu dostrzec jego zawartość.  
— Zawiera włókno ze smoczego serca — powiedziała Tonks, a jej głos przepełniała duma. — Mam taką samą! Musimy jednak sprawdzić, czy do ciebie pasuje. W razie czego mam możliwość zwrotu lub wymiany, aż do skutku. Cóż, sugerowałam się głównie więzami krwi. Machnij nią, Ninny!  
Gryfonka skinęła głową i wycelowała różdżką w jeden z eliksirów pani Pomfrey, stojący na tacy. Fiolka uniosła się posłusznie do góry i wykonała zgrabny obrót. Po chwili z delikatnym brzdękiem znalazła się z powrotem na swoim miejscu.  
— Wiedziałam, że pasuje! — Tonks nie kryła zadowolenia. — Teraz jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobne niż kiedykolwiek!  
— Nimfadoro, gdzie są paszteciki, które upiekłam specjalnie dla Ninny? — spytała nagle Andromeda, a jej córka zakryła usta dłonią.  
— Zostawiłam je w domu — dodała po chwili skruszona, a jej matka wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała wyjść z siebie.  
— Wspaniale — mruknęła czarownica, nie kryjąc irytacji. — Zaczekajcie tu, proszę. Mam nadzieję, że profesor Dumbledore wykaże się pełnym zrozumieniem.  
Savannah spojrzała pytająco na Tonks, która wyjaśniła pospiesznie:  
— Przybyłyśmy tutaj za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Dyrektor był na tyle uprzejmy, że pozwolił, aby końcowy etap podróży zakończył się w jego kominku. Ciekawe, gdzie mogło by nas wynieść. Ten zamek posiada przecież kilka kominków… Sieć Fiuu ma to do siebie, że często wykazuje różne komplikacje…  
Savannah przygryzła wargę na myśl o tym, jak zareagowałby Snape na widok dwóch ekscentrycznych czarownic w swoich komnatach. Gdy Andromeda opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne, Tonks rozejrzała się dookoła. Upewniwszy się, że pani Pomfrey nadal przebywa w swoim kantorku, wyciągnęła coś pospiesznie z kieszeni swojej szaty.  
—To dla ciebie — powiedziała cicho, rozglądając się na boki. — Tylko schowaj go dobrze.  
— Co to? — Savannah zmarszczyła brwi, trzymając w dłoniach kawałek pergaminu, który wcisnęła jej na siłę kuzynka. Po chwili jednak cała się rozpromieniła. Był to podpisany formularz, który umożliwiał jej odwiedzanie Hogsmeade.  
— Mama o niczym nie wie — wyjaśniła szybko Tonks. — Tata udał chorego tylko dlatego, aby nasz plan wypalił. Teraz możesz bez problemu odwiedzić Hogsmeade razem z przyjaciółmi. Masz to zapewnione dzięki mojemu ojcu.  
— Podziękuj wujkowi — odparła wzruszona Savannah, a na jej twarzy malowało się ogromne szczęście. — I…  
— Schowaj to — pouczyła ją Tonks, a dziewczyna szybko złapała poduszkę i ukryła kawałek pergaminu w poszewce. Następnie ułożyła się wygodnie, i jak gdyby nic z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wspólnie z kuzynką wyczekiwała powrotu Andromedy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 8

Opuszczając Skrzydło Szpitalne Savannah miała nadzieję, że nie zobaczy tego miejsca zbyt szybko. Przed oczami ciągle stawały jej ściany barwy przypalonego piaskowca, rażąca biel pościeli pokrywającej łóżka oraz męcząca nadopiekuńczość pani Pomfrey. Te kilka dni to było dla niej zdecydowanie za dużo.  
Dziewczyna cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi, licząc, że samotnie dotrze do wieży Gryffindoru. Pragnęła opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne praktycznie niezauważona. Bądź co bądź, uczynna pielęgniarka nie wspominała nic na temat jakiejkolwiek asekuracji.  
Ruszyła wolnym krokiem przez jeden z korytarzy, dokładnie patrząc na boki i za siebie. Wspomnienie ataku było wciąż świeże. Uderzając o ścianę, doznała urazu, którego konsekwencją był silny ból pleców.  
Nagle wzdrygnęła się, gdyż zdało jej się, że słyszy jakiś odgłos, ale wokół panował spokój. Savannah zatrzymała się i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Chcąc się uspokoić, wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

 _Spokojnie, jego tu nie ma. Jesteś bezpieczna._

Nie chciała, by strach ją sparaliżował. Ruszyła dalej, chcąc pozbyć się niespokojnych myśli. Te jednak natrętnie powracały.

 _Świrujesz. Naprawdę. Weź się w garść. Jego tu nie ma. A jeśli się pojawi, to go złapią. Dumbledore tylko na to czeka._

Niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak tego, aby schwytano Blacka. Wiedziała, że wtedy jej życie wróci normy. Zachowywała się jak paranoiczka. Nie mogła wyzbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś ją śledzi. Od czasu ataku obiecała sobie, że będzie niezwykle ostrożna. Było to jednak strasznie męczące. Nie przeszła nawet dwóch metrów, gdy usłyszała czyjś stanowczy głos:  
— Proszę zaczekać, panno Durance!  
Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta, doskonale wiedząc, kto teraz śmiało podąża w jej stronę. Opiekunka domu, profesor McGonagall stanęła naprzeciwko dziewczyny, opierając dłonie na biodrach. Przyjrzała się jej uważnie, po czym odparła:  
— Mam nadzieję, że twoja rekonwalescencja przebiegła pomyślnie. A teraz odprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego.  
Savannah spłonęła rumieńcem. To miłe, że tak wiele osób przejęło się jej sytuacją. Doceniała także troskę nauczycielki, ale myśl, że razem z nią wkroczy pokoju wspólnego, napawała ją paniką.  
— Pani profesor, a czy nie wystarczy zwykłe odprowadzenie mnie pod portret? — zasugerowała delikatnie, spoglądając onieśmielona na czarownicę.  
— Twoi koledzy i koleżanki są zapoznani z obecną sytuacją — oznajmiła rzeczowo McGonagall, podnosząc do góry jedną brew. — Nie sądzę, abyś musiała się czuć niezręcznie z tego powodu.  
Savannah zacisnęła zęby, a następnie poczuła dłoń opiekunki na swoich plecach, która lekkim klepnięciem zachęciła ją do dalszej drogi. Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w podłogę, pragnąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu. Prowadzona przez nauczycielkę transmutacji, rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia na mijane ściany i obiekty. Ten krótki pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym sprawił, że nagle poczuła się trochę wyobcowana. A przecież nic nie uległo zmianie przez tych kilka dni. Oczywiście oprócz tego, że trzeci rok stracił jedną ze swoich uczennic.  
McGonagall zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Gryfonki.  
— Wiem, że jest ci ciężko — powiedziała łagodnie czarownica. — Najgorsze mogą okazać się te pierwsze dni. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie jesteś sama z tą stratą.  
Savannah zacisnęła mocniej szczęki, przeklinając w duchu każdego, kto wciąż się nad nią roztkliwiał. Gdy przebywała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ogromowi współczucia i wsparcia nie było końca. O ile z początku tego łaknęła, to teraz miała tego zwyczajnie dosyć.  
Gdy stanęły przed zdewastowanym portretem Grubej Damy, dziewczyna dopiero teraz dostrzegła, jak ogromna musiała być wściekłość Blacka. Na płótnie widniały wąskie cięcia, gdzieniegdzie zdecydowanie szersze. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała ostrze noża, które lubością brnęło dalej, prowadzone ręką oszalałego ze złości Syriusza. Savannah drgnęła, po czym powoli podeszła do portretu i dotknęła dłonią jednej z dziur. Opuszkami palców wodziła po granicy uszkodzonego płótna, by za chwilę przestać i oddalić się w milczeniu.  
— Dzisiaj pan Filch zawiesi nowy obraz — szepnęła wicedyrektor. — Sir Cadogan jako jedyny zgłosił się na ochotnika.  
Czarownica podeszła do uszkodzonego płótna, po czym wyjęła swoją różdżkę. Wycelowała nią w miejsce ataku Syriusza Blacka i w tym samym momencie oczom Savannah ukazało się wejście. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją opiekunkę, skinąwszy głową z wdzięcznością. Już miała ruszyć dalej, gdy poczuła jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu.  
— Gdyby ktoś śmiał ci dokuczać — oznajmiła McGonagall stanowczym głosem. — To proszę, abyś jak najszybciej się ze mną skontaktowała. Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz liczyć na naszą pomoc.  
Naszą pomoc… Cóż, dobrze było wiedzieć, że grono pedagogiczne nie zamierzało pozostawać bierne. Ale tutaj stanowczo się pomylili. Savannah Durance nie była życiową ofermą i nigdy by nie pozwoliła, by ktokolwiek tak o niej pomyślał. Czy to nie ona złamała Malfoyowi nos? Czy to nie ona stanęła oko w oko z żądnym krwi niewinnych mordercą? To na razie były przebłyski jej możliwości, jeszcze pokaże im, na co ją stać…  
Savannah przeszła przez dziurę za uszkodzonym portretem i gdy tylko znalazła się w dormitorium, usłyszała ciche trzaśnięcie. McGonagall jak zwykle musiała doprowadzić wszystko do samego końca. Pokój wspólny był pusty. Ciesząc się, że jest całkiem sama, podeszła do tablicy ogłoszeń. Nagle zamarła. Złapała się za serce. Poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył ją w klatkę piersiową. Ciężko jej było oddychać. Na widok zdjęcia radosnej blondynki, które ktoś przypiął do tablicy czerwoną pinezką, poczuła, jak miękną jej nogi.  
Kelly Bale machała do niej z fotografii, prezentując swoje śnieżnobiałe uzębienie. Jej oczy błyszczały radośnie, a Savannah szybko odgadła, kiedy zdjęcie zostało zrobione. To było rok temu, dokładnie we wrześniu, w ich sypialni. Natalie, uzbrojona w czarodziejski aparat uparła się, że będzie uwieczniać na kliszy wszystkich zainteresowanych. Kelly była jedną z nich. Gdy obiektyw zatrzymał się przed twarzą Savannah, ta ostro zaprotestowała. Nie lubiła takich niespodzianek. Poza tym nie znosiła, gdy ktoś robił jej zdjęcia.  
Durance dotknęła dłonią fotografii zmarłej koleżanki i przygryzła wargę. Jej oczy zaszkliły się, gdy spojrzała na pogodną twarz Kelly. Jak każdy posiadała wahania nastrojów, ale w dużej mierze to ona napędzała ich przyjaźń. Potrafiła wpłynąć na Savannah, która łatwo się irytowała i głośno mówiła to, co myśli. Kelly uważała, że jej przyjaciółka ryzykuje, wyrażając otwarcie swoje zdanie. Durance twierdziła zaś, że jedną z jej największych zalet jest szczerość.  
Savannah poczuła, jak łzy spływają jej po policzkach. Zdjęła zdjęcie z tablicy i poszła w kierunku pustej kanapy. Usiadła na niej i przytuliła do siebie fotografię.  
„A niedługo pewnie i mnie tutaj nie będzie!"  
Dziewczyna poczuła, jak ciarki przechodzą jej po plecach. Słowa Kelly w tym momencie naprawdę ją przeraziły. Chcąc odsunąć od siebie ponure myśli, podciągnęła wyżej stopy i ułożyła się wygodnie na plecach. Migający w kominku ogień zaczął wyzwalać w dziewczynie przemożną senność. Savannah ziewnęła, zakrywają usta dłonią. Poczuła, jak powieki zaczynają jej stopniowo ciążyć. Z pewnością był to skutek eliksiru uspokajającego, jaki uparła się zaaplikować jej pani Pomfrey. Savannah zamknęła oczy i po chwili oddychała równomiernie, nie kierowana żadną rozrywającą ją od środka emocją. Sen przyszedł szybko i niespodziewanie.

— Mówiła, że Pomfrey zwolni ją wieczorem, ale jak na ironię, nie powiedziała o której! — Hermiona chodziła zdenerwowana po sypialni, ignorując Lavender.  
— Połóż się spać, bo twoja nerwowość udziela się innym! — warknęła Brown, piorunując Granger wzrokiem. — Skoro się nie pojawiła, to znaczy, że Pomfrey postanowiła dłużej ją tam przetrzymać!  
Hermiona zatrzymała się, zastanawiając się nad czymś.  
— Gdyby dotarła tutaj, nie mogłaby wyjść — powiedziała powoli, sama do siebie. — Filch zawiesi obraz dzisiaj, a znając jego niechęć do uczniów, zrobi to zapewne w nocy. Do tego czasu wyjścia z wieży Gryffindoru po osiemnastej są uniemożliwione przez zaklęcie McGonagall.  
— Widzisz, Sherlocku — w głosie Brown wyraźnie było słychać kpinę. — Wreszcie to rozgryzłaś. Ale czy zdołałaś przekonać samą siebie?  
Granger nie odpowiedziała. Udała się w kierunku swojego łóżka i wdrapała się na nie. Położyła się na plecach i założyła ręce pod głowę. Uparcie wpatrywała się w sufit, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc.

 _Krew nie powinna tak śmierdzieć._

Savannah poruszyła się niespokojnie przez sen. Powinna być przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Kelly stała przed nią spokojna, rozluźniona. Miała na sobie swoje szkolne szaty, brudne od zakrzepłej krwi. Durance była jednak szczęśliwa, że ją widzi. Nie zdążyła się z nią nawet pożegnać.  
— To się nie powinno zdarzyć — powiedziała cicho, robiąc krok w stronę przyjaciółki. — Ciągle się zastanawiam czemu i mnie nie zabił. Dlaczego pozwolił mi przeżyć.  
Kelly nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a wtedy z jej ust wypłynęła krew.  
Savannah poczuła na swojej twarzy czyjś nieświeży oddech. Powoli otworzyła oczy, jednak widoczność była rozmazana. Pani Pomfrey najwidoczniej przesadziła z ilością eliksiru. Nagle dostrzegła jakiś cień. Wciąż bardzo chciało się jej spać, więc pozwoliła opaść swoim powiekom. Wtedy tajemniczy cień poruszył się i pochylił nad nią. Intruz dotknął jej policzka brudną dłonią, która następnie zjechała w okolicę szyi. Dziewczynę ponownie ogarnęła senność, której poddała się z wdzięcznością. Nieznajomy obserwował jej łagodny wyraz twarzy, po czym przyłożył palce do jej szyi. Savannah ocknęła się pod wpływem jego dotknięcia. Dostrzegła zarys twarzy o niebieskich oczach jarzących się w ciemności. Przybysz uśmiechnął się do niej obłąkańczo i powoli zacisnął palce na jej szyi. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Szybko cofnął dłoń. Po chwili już go nie było. Savannah, teraz na wpół przytomna, usłyszała dźwięk skrzypiących drzwi i okrzyk:  
— No wiesz!  
Nie miała wątpliwości, że ten głos należał do Hermiony. Granger podeszła do niej energicznie i szarpnęła za ramię.  
— Myślałam, że pani Pomfrey wydłużyła ci pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym! — powiedziała z pretensją w głosie. — A ty tutaj sobie śpisz! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się denerwowałam!  
Zamilkła, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, co jej koleżanka trzyma w dłoni. Savannah uniosła się na lewym łokciu, po czym przeszła do pozycji siedzącej. Przetarła wolną dłonią zaspane oczy i nieprzytomna spojrzała na Hermionę.  
— Która godzina? — zapytała.  
— Dochodzi dziewiąta — odparła Granger, zerkając na swój zegarek. — O której wyszłaś ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego?  
— Nie pamiętam — mruknęła Durance, po czym pogładziła się po szyi. — McGonagall mnie tutaj przyprowadziła.  
Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się jej uważnie. A dokładniej jej szyi.  
— Pokaż — nakazała, chwytając ją za rękę. Przyjrzała się bliżej paznokciom Gryfonki. Po chwili puściła dłoń, zszokowana.  
— Co jest? — spytała Savannah, z trudem panując nad sennością. — Nie lubię ich malować, cóż poradzę.  
— Nie chodzi o to! — głos Hermiony zdradzał niepokój. — Sama raczej sobie tego nie mogłaś zrobić!  
— Czego? — Durance była znużona dramatyzowaniem koleżanki. Hermiona zostawiła ją samą, by po chwili wrócić z lusterkiem. Wyjęła różdżkę, by oświetlić pomieszczenie i kazała dziewczynie się przejrzeć. Zniecierpliwiona Savannah chwyciła lusterko i wysiliła wzrok na tyle, by móc cokolwiek dostrzec. Wreszcie to zobaczyła. Jej szyja była zaczerwieniona i widniało na niej mocne zadrapanie. Przestraszyła się i szybko oddała lusterko Hermionie.  
— Ja tego nie zrobiłam — wyszeptała, dotykając ręką podłużnego zaczerwienia.  
— To kto? — spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona. — Jeśli to nie ty, to na pewno zrobił to ktoś od nas. Wiesz, taki głupi makabryczny żarcik. Ciekawe, co za idiota…  
— To chyba ten facet — powiedziała cicho Durance, czując, jak ogarnia ją panika. — Stał nade mną, gdy spałam.  
— Jaki facet?! — Granger patrzyła nią przerażona. — Czy aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Może mam zawołać profesor McGonagall?  
— Nie! — zaprotestowała stanowczo Savannah. — Wiem, co mówię! Nade mną stał jakiś człowiek, miał okropne, wodniste oczy i cuchnący oddech! Nie widziałam dokładnie jego twarzy, ale wiem, że to był mężczyzna. Myślałam, że to sen, ale tak nie było!  
— Nikt nie może tutaj wejść — powiedziała powoli Hermiona, chwytając dziewczynę za rękę. — Oprócz nas, Gryfonów i profesor McGonagall. No i może z wyjątkiem dyrektora. Po ataku na Grubą Damę Dumbledore zabezpieczył wejście dodatkowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi na wypadek, gdyby Syriusz Black spróbował dostać się tutaj za pomocą magii.  
— To nie był Black — wyszeptała Savannah. — Ani nikt z pracowników szkoły.  
— Z pewnością ci się to przyśniło — głos Granger był niezwykle stanowczy. — Czy pani…  
— Wiem, co widziałam! — krzyknęła Durance, wstając energicznie z kanapy. Zdjęcie Kelly zsunęło się na podłogę. — Nie wmówisz mi, że było inaczej!  
Hermiona popatrzyła na nią bez słowa. Nie było sensu się kłócić. Jej koleżanka została czymś nafaszerowana i najzwyczajniej w świecie miała halucynacje.  
Nagle usłyszały czyjeś kroki. Odwróciły się i ujrzały Harry'ego oraz Rona. Chłopcy byli zaspani i w pidżamach.  
— Wasze wrzaski wystraszą samego ponuraka — stwierdził poirytowany Weasley, przecierając oczy. — O co ci znowu chodzi, Hermiono?  
— Mnie? — żachnęła się Granger. — Dziękuję, że rzucasz mi to prosto w twarz, Ronaldzie! Ciekawe, jaka byłaby twoja reakcja, gdybyś usłyszał to, co przekazała mi Savannah!  
— Nie mogłyście pogadać o tym w sypialni? — zapytał Harry. — Po co przeniosłyście swoją dyskusję aż tutaj?  
— Ponieważ Savannah nie zjawiła się w sypialni — powiedziała cierpko Granger. — Zasnęła tutaj, w pokoju wspólnym.  
— I pewnie miałaś tak ekscytujący sen — Weasley za wszelką cenę próbował rozluźnić atmosferę. — Że nawet nie mogłaś spokojnie uleżeć.  
Wskazał palcem na swoją szyję, dając Durance do zrozumienia, że dostrzegł jej zadrapanie.  
— To nie ja — powiedziała stanowczo Savannah. — Nie wiem…  
— Parszywek! — zawołał uradowany Ron, kucając. Spod kanapy wyłonił się jego szczur, a on go szybko złapał.— Ty nicponiu, znowu się wymknąłeś!  
Gryzoń wydawał się być spokojny w rękach rudzielca. Poruszał swoimi wąsami, cicho popiskując. Ciemne oczka utkwione miał w Savannah.  
— Pilnuj go lepiej, Ron — powiedziała dziewczyna, czując, że znowu ogarnia ją potworna senność. — Ja pójdę się już położyć. Dobranoc.  
Minęła trójkę przyjaciół i udała się do sypialni dla dziewcząt. Zarówno Harry, jak i Ron obserwowali ją, dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami.  
— Jest jakaś dziwna — mruknął Weasley, pocierając nos wskazującym palcem. — Rozumiem, że pani Pomfrey musiała ją czymś ostro nafaszerować, ale…  
— Ostatnio wiele przeszła — przerwała mu ostro Hermiona, piorunując go wzrokiem. — Postaw się na jej miejscu: czy ty tryskałbyś radością, gdybym to ja została zamordowana bądź Harry? Owszem, przez ostatnie miesiące lepiej poznaliśmy Savannah, ale bądźmy szczerzy: od początku szkoły jej najbliższymi przyjaciółkami były Natalie Harris i Kelly Bale. Teraz nie ma już żadnej, więc może polegać wyłącznie na nas. I pewnie minie jeszcze sporo czasu, nim pogodzi się ze stratą Kelly.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów, schyliła się i podniosła z posadzki zdjęcie zmarłej Gryfonki.  
— Odczepiła je z tablicy i zasnęła z nim — powiedziała cicho. — Będzie lepiej, jak je schowam. Teraz może być szczególnie wrażliwa na wszelkie uwagi lub docinki. Poznaliśmy już jej temperament - nie zawaha się użyć siły, czy nawet klątwy, byleby tylko się wyładować.  
— I co w związku z tym? — spytał Ron, unosząc do góry jedną brew. — Mamy ją związać i przetransportować do Munga, aby jakoś tam nad nią zapanowali? Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie mam nic przeciwko, aby zobaczyć, jak zamienia się w wulkan agresji na zajęciach u Snape'a.  
— Ty naprawdę jesteś durny! — Hermiona zamknęła oczy i teatralnie przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. — Nie to miałam na myśli! Wiemy, że Savannah jest porywcza i właśnie dlatego musimy się o nią zatroszczyć! Przynajmniej teraz. Ataki ze strony Malfoya są nieuniknione i on celowo będzie ją prowokował. W każdym razie na pewno na eliksirach.  
— Nie przejmuj się, popracujemy nad jego dyscypliną — odparł Harry. — Jeśli przesadzi, to popamięta nas na długo.  
— To wszystko musi być zrobione dyskretnie — uczuliła Granger. — Savannah nie może się zorientować. To samo tyczy się nauczycieli. Zwłaszcza Snape'a. On doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Malfoy jest cięty na Savannah i ten nie przepuści okazji, aby jej dokuczyć. Wie także, że nie pozostaniemy na to bierni.  
— Możesz na nas liczyć — Potter położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Ron i ja będziemy uważnie obserwować Malfoya i tych, którzy zaczną się wychylać. No i rzecz jasna, samą Savannah.  
— Tylko pamiętajcie — na twarzy Hermiony malowała się śmiertelna powaga. — Musicie zachować pełną dyskrecję, jeśli mamy mówić o jakimkolwiek powodzeniu naszych działań.  
Chłopcy skinęli głowami, a Ron po chwili ziewnął szeroko, zatykając usta dłonią.  
— Myślę, że pora iść już spać — stwierdziła Hermiona i udała się do żeńskiej sypialni. Harry obserwował ją, dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami, po czym zwrócił się do przyjaciela:  
— Jutro zaczynamy trening przed pierwszym meczem. Chcę zaproponować Savannah, aby nam towarzyszyła.  
Ron przestał być senny. Wytrzeszczył oczy i nieświadomie ścisnął mocniej Parszywka, który zaczął przeraźliwie piszczeć. Po chwili opamiętał się i rozluźnił uścisk.  
— Chyba nie zamierzasz… — zaczął, lecz Potter przerwał mu szybko:  
— Chcę, aby towarzyszyła nam jako widz. To trochę odciągnie ją od rozmyślań na temat Kelly Bale i Syriusza Blacka.  
— Miły gest — podsumował rudzielec, wpatrując się w swojego szczura, który za wszelką cenę próbował uwolnić się z jego ręki. — Poza tym zaczyna was łączyć jeden człowiek - Black.  
— Treningi ma nadzorować pani Hooch — wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry. — McGonagall ją o to poprosiła. Poza tym nie powiedziałem ci, ale wczoraj byłem w jej gabinecie.  
Weasley wstrzymał oddech. Popatrzył wyczekująco na przyjaciela.  
— Powiedziała mi coś, o czym wiem już od dawna — powiedział, przeczesując palcami włosy. — Że Syriusz Black pragnie mnie dopaść. Była zaskoczona, że jestem tego świadom.  
— Chciałbym, aby wreszcie złapali tego drania — syknął rudzielec, zaciskając zęby. — I żeby nie było już więcej żadnych ofiar.  
Parszywek wciąż miotał się w jego dłoni, więc chłopak podniósł go na wysokość swojej twarzy.  
— A tobie co znowu? — spytał groźnie, przypatrując się szczurowi. Zwierzak poruszył wąsami i nagle się uspokoił. Weasley pokręcił głową, pogłaskał pupila po grzbiecie i razem z Potterem udali się do sypialni.

Poranek nie zapowiadał się tak, jakby sobie tego życzyła. Gdy się obudziła, głowa jej pękała. Pani Pomfrey zdecydowanie przesadziła z ilością swojego eliksiru. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Potem opadła na poduszkę i wlepiła wzrok w baldachim.  
Krople deszczu, które uderzały o szybę, tylko spotęgowały jej rozdrażnienie. Czy chociaż pogoda nie może być zwiastunem pomyślności? Nie chcąc popaść w apatię, dziewczyna - z pewnym oporem - usiadła na łóżku. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o formularzu, który dostała od Tonks. Odwróciła się i chwyciła leżącą za jej plecami poduszkę. Rozsunęła suwak poszewki i wyjęła cenne pozwolenie. Trzymając je w ręku, poczuła wreszcie kiełkującą radość. To był jej klucz do wolności. Wreszcie, w jakimś stopniu, przestanie być ograniczana. Zasmakuje tej euforii, tak dobrze znanej jej kolegom i koleżankom.

Savannah kucała przy łóżku, na skraju którego ustawiła nieduże lusterko i kończyła malować rzęsy. Ubrana w szkolny strój, dokonywała teraz ostatnich poprawek odnośnie swojego wyglądu. Przy okazji zerkała na zranienie na szyi, które nie dawało jej spokoju. Mogłaby je szybko usunąć za pomocą zaklęcia, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Nigdy tego nie robiła, nie miała takiej wprawy i pewności jak Hermiona. Poza tym przyjaciółka, którą wyraźnie coś nurtowało, udała się wcześniej do biblioteki i miała na nią czekać pod klasą.  
Za kwadrans miały się rozpocząć Zaklęcia. Po drodze Savannah chciała załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Gdy uznała, że jest gotowa, sięgnęła po swoją torbę z książkami i szybko wyszła z sypialni. Przebiegła przez dormitorium i przeszła przez dziurę za portretem. Sir Cadogan, którego w nocy zawiesił Filch, krzyknął za nią:  
— Zatrzymaj się, niebieskooka pani! Odwróć się i obdarz walecznego rycerza swym pięknym uśmiechem!  
Durance poszła dalej, nie zwróciwszy na niego uwagi. Usłyszała jedynie za sobą wrzaski Sir Cadogana, który beształ swojego nakrapianego kucyka. Poza tym co innego zaprzątało jej myśli. Nie była na śniadaniu, więc zapewne za chwilę usłyszy wyrzuty od Hermiony. Tego samego doczeka się pewnie od McGonagall. W tym momencie uśmiechnęła się. Po każdej uczcie zabierała zwykle trochę słodkości, które trzymała ukryte pod łóżkiem. Powinna mieć jeszcze kilka czekoladowych żab. Idealne w sam raz na szybkie śniadanie.  
Gdy Savannah zatrzymała się przed gabinetem McGonagall, wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie lubił stawać twarzą w twarz z tą surową kobietą. Zapukała trzy razy w masywne, brązowe drzwi. Usłyszawszy głośne „Proszę", Gryfonka nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka.  
Profesor McGonagall siedziała przy swoim biurku i przeglądała jakieś papiery. Na widok dziewczyny podniosła do góry jedną brew i zacisnęła usta. Nie była zachwycona.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się grzecznie Savannah, podchodząc do jej biurka. — Chciałam…  
— Za chwilę, panno Durance — przerwała jej szorstko kobieta, wstając. — Może łaskawie wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego nie byłaś obecna na śniadaniu?  
Gryfonka przygryzła wargę. Teraz się zacznie…  
— Zaspałam — powiedziała cicho, czując, że się czerwieni. McGonagall, która trzymała w dłoniach dokumenty, uderzyła nimi gwałtownie o blat biurka. Savannah aż podskoczyła. Nie spodziewała się tak gwałtownej reakcji z jej strony.  
— To żałosne wytłumaczenie, Durance! — powiedziała ostro profesor i spojrzała na nią z przyganą. — Nie jesteś w pierwszej klasie, aby tak to wyjaśniać. Jako uczennica trzeciego roku powinnaś być o wiele lepiej zorganizowana! Mam jednak nadzieję, że zdążyłaś cokolwiek zjeść, zanim udasz się na zajęcia. Brakiem rozsądku byłoby iść na lekcję bez śniadania, zważywszy, że dopiero wczoraj opuściłaś Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
— Nie zrobiłam tego celowo — wtrąciła pospiesznie Gryfonka. — Pani Pomfrey zaaplikowała mi tuż przed wyjściem eliksir uspokajający, po którym byłam strasznie senna. Dała mi go chyba trochę za dużo i właśnie jego nadmiar spowodował moją dzisiejszą nieobecność.  
Spojrzenie McGonagall złagodniało. Ułożyła dokumenty po lewej stronie biurka, po czym ponownie usiadła.  
— Czy zechciałabyś tutaj zjeść coś na szybko? — spytała, siląc się na spokojny ton.  
— Nie, dziękuję — odparła Durance. — Już jadłam.  
Czarownica skinęła głową, po czym kontynuowała:  
— Pragnę cię poinformować, że anulowałam twój szlaban. Tę sprawę możemy uznać już za zamkniętą.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ostatnie wydarzenia, nauczycielka nigdy nie zmieniłaby swojej decyzji.  
— Dziękuję — powiedziała po dłuższej chwili, po czym, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, ciągnęła. — Czy mogę coś pani przekazać?  
— Tak — odrzekła McGonagall i gestem dała jej znak, by podeszła bliżej. Savannah zbliżyła się do jej biurka i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyjęła formularz i wręczyła go nauczycielce.  
— Mój wuj mi go podpisał — powiedziała szybko, tłumiąc narastające podniecenie. — To jego oficjalna zgoda, abym mogła odwiedzać Hogsemade.  
McGonagall przyjrzała się jej uważnie, po czym rozwinęła arkusz i przypatrzyła mu się. Po chwili odłożyła formularz i spytała:  
— Kto ci go dał?  
Savannah doznała uczucia, jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w brzuch. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała.  
— Moja kuzynka — odpowiedziała, nim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Nauczycielka podniosła do góry jedną brew, po czym odparła:  
— Cóż, mogłam się tego spodziewać. Pozwolisz, że wyjaśnię tę sytuację z dyrektorem i twoją ciotką.  
— Ale ten formularz podpisał mój wujek — powiedziała zrozpaczona Savannah, nie zgadzając się z takim obrotem sprawy. — Edward Tonks, on również jest moim prawnym opiekunem!  
— Wiem o tym, Durance — nauczycielka spojrzała na nią zza okularów. — Muszę najpierw to wyjaśnić. Nie martw się, powiadomię cię o dalszym postępie twojej sprawy. A teraz lepiej już idź, jeśli nie chcesz spóźnić się na lekcję.  
Dziewczyna wiedziała, że to koniec rozmowy. Po raz ostatni zerknęła na formularz, który spoczywał na biurku wicedyrektor. Ogarnęła ją chęć, by podbiec, chwycić go i uciec, ile sił w nogach. Zrezygnowana pożegnała się z McGonagall i szybko opuściła jej gabinet. Gdy znalazła się kilka metrów dalej, zaklęła siarczyście w duchu. Kampania, której celem było uprzykrzenie jej życia, skutecznie nabrała tempa. Savannah zerknęła na swój zegarek i puściła kolejne przekleństwo. Do zajęć z profesorem Flitwickiem pozostała jej zaledwie minuta. Doskonale znała pogodne usposobienie nauczyciela, ale miała wątpliwości co do jego wyrozumiałości, jeśli chodziło o spóźnienia uczniów. Nie chcąc narazić się kolejnemu profesorowi, pobiegła korytarzem w kierunku jego klasy.

Savannah wpadła zdyszana do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia z Zaklęć i Uroków. Profesor Flitwick, który stał na katedrze, spojrzał na dziewczynę, podobnie jak reszta uczniów. Hermiona przejechała palcem po szyi, a Draco Malfoy wydawał się być w wyśmienitym nastroju.  
— Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie, panie profesorze — wysapała Gryfonka, oddychając szybko. Cała mokra, czekała na reakcję nauczyciela.  
— Nic nie szkodzi, panno Durance — Flitwick machnął ręką.— Proszę zająć swoje miejsce i uważać.  
Savannah skinęła potulnie głową i szybko zajęła swoje miejsce obok Hermiony.  
— Ciekawe, czy kiedyś nie zapomnisz o tym, że żyjesz — mruknęła Granger, sięgając po swoje pióro i notując to, co przekazywał im właśnie profesor. — Już dałaś super popis na śniadaniu.  
— A ty jak zwykle musisz być wredna — odcięła się jej Durance. — Nie możesz chociaż raz okazać zrozumienia?  
Hermiona mruknęła coś pod nosem i pochyliła się bardziej nad swoim pergaminem. Savannah dobyła również swojego pióra, jednak w zupełnie innym celu. Wszyscy działali jej na nerwy. McGonagall, teraz jej przyjaciółka. Dziewczyna rozwinęła przed sobą czysty papier i pierwszy na myśl przyszedł jej _on_.  
Syriusz Black. Główna przyczyna jej problemów na trzecim roku nauki. Savannah narysowała na pergaminie szubienicę i karykaturę zbiega, który teraz swobodnie dyndał na sznurze. Ludzik wierzgał rozpaczliwie nogami, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie, niezwykle zadowolona. Przebiegła wzrokiem po klasie. Popatrzyła na Dracona Malfoya. Ten w najlepsze szeptał o czymś z Blaise'm Zabinim. Odłożyła na bok rysunek z Blackiem i zabrała się za karykaturę Ślizgona. Po chwili kolejny wisielec dyndał na sznurku. Savannah zamyśliła się, po czym napisała pod szkicem:  
 _„Gdyby tak mogło być w rzeczywistości…"_  
Zachichotała, czym niestety zwróciła na siebie uwagę profesora Flitwicka. Ten głośno chrząknął, po czym zapytał:  
— Czy moje nauczanie panią bawi, panno Durance?  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, czując na sobie spojrzenia kolegów i koleżanek. Hermiona dyskretnie zerknęła na jej bazgroły. Po chwili popatrzyła na nią, wyraźnie wstrząśnięta. Przysunęła do siebie rysunki Savannah i po chwili kartki były czyste.  
— Więc jaka będzie pani odpowiedź? — Flitwick klasnął w dłonie, chcąc pospieszyć swoją uczennicę.  
— Pana zajęcia są niezwykle ciekawe, panie profesorze — powiedziała głośno i spojrzała nauczycielowi prosto w oczy. — Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie.  
Malutki czarodziej skinął głową i po chwili powrócił do przerwanego wykładu. Savannah skupiła wzrok na swoich dłoniach, unikając spojrzenia Hermiony.  
— Porozmawiamy po lekcji — szepnęła Granger, tonem nie wróżącym niczego dobrego.  
— Już się boję — odparła Durance kątem ust, za co zarobiła od koleżanki dyskretną sójkę w bok.

Gdy zajęcia dobiegły końca, Savannah razem z Hermioną jako pierwsze opuściły klasę i szybko wmieszały się w tłum uczniów na korytarzu. Granger już miała rozpocząć swoją tyradę, gdy obie usłyszały, jak ktoś woła Durance po imieniu. Savannah odwróciła się i ujrzała Harry'ego, który zmierzał w ich stronę.  
— Gdzie zgubiłeś Rona? — spytała wesoło, ignorując śmiertelnie poważną Hermionę.  
— Zaraz przyjdzie — odparł Potter, uśmiechając się do koleżanki. — Czy jesteś dziś zajęta po południu? Bo jeśli nie, to mam dla ciebie propozycję.  
— Co to za propozycja? — zapytała, przyglądając się mu uważnie.  
— Mamy dzisiaj trening —odparł Potter. — I tak sobie pomyślałem, że fajnie by było, gdybyś nam potowarzyszyła. Zawsze przyda się wierny kibic.  
Usłyszawszy to, Hermiona od razu się rozpogodziła. Savannah zamyśliła się przez chwilę.  
— Cóż, nie mam żadnych planów — odparła. — Mogę przyjść, czemu nie. Ale jeśli mam być szczera, to nie przepadam za quidditchem.  
— Nie musisz go kochać — Harry wyszczerzył zęby. — Po prostu fajnie by było spędzić razem trochę czasu. Poczuć silną, gryfońską jedność. W końcu wszyscy mamy jeden, wspólny cel.  
— Zatem załatwione — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do kolegi. — Ale jak się umówimy?  
— Ron będzie czekał na ciebie w pokoju wspólnym o czternastej — odparł Potter. — A potem razem udacie się na boisko.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową, a Harry'emu to wystarczyło. Pożegnał się z koleżankami i ruszył korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku.  
— Czy możesz łaskawie powiedzieć mi, co miały znaczyć te makabryczne rysunki? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Hermiona, idąc z Savannah ramię w ramię. — Chyba nie planujesz morderstwa Malfoya?  
— A może Syriusza Blacka? — podsunęła pogodnie Durance, na co koleżanka ją ofuknęła:  
— To nie jest śmieszne! Ja także nie znoszę tego tlenionego dupka, ale jeszcze nigdy nie przeklęłam go na papierze!  
— Nie rzuciłam na papier żadnego zaklęcia — mruknęła poirytowana Savannah. — Po prostu nudziło mi się i…  
— Chciałaś sobie porysować, tak? — przerwała jej sarkastycznie Granger. — Szkoda tylko, że zapełniłaś cenny pergamin jakimiś gryzmołami, a nie potrzebnymi notatkami. Ciekawe, z czego będziesz się teraz uczyć do egzaminu.  
— Moje rozwiązanie idzie obok mnie — odparła przymilnie dziewczyna, na co koleżanka prychnęła. — A jeśli odmówisz, to zawsze mogę rozważyć ten wątek z klątwą na papierze!  
Hermiona przewróciła do góry oczami, próbując przypomnieć sobie w myślach zaklęcie, które umożliwiłoby wysłanie Savannah do równoległego wymiaru.

Jeśli Harry myślał, że podzieli jego entuzjazm, to grubo się mylił. Pogoda była fatalna, padał deszcz i wiał silny wiatr. Savannah siedziała obok Rona, ubrana w gruby, czarny płaszcz i szczękała zębami z zimna. Ron zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na panujący chłód, skupiony na obserwowaniu drużyny. Oboje siedzieli na trybunach, a ogony mioteł migały im co chwila przed oczami. Savannah straciła zainteresowanie i zastanawiała się, co zrobić, aby móc dyskretnie się wycofać.  
— Ron! — zwróciła się głośno do kolegi. — Muszę rozprostować nogi! Zaraz wracam!  
Weasley nawet na nią nie spojrzał, niezwykle przejęty grą. Skinął tylko głową, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Wstała i powoli wycofała się w dół, w kierunku wyjścia.

Opuszczając boisko, poczuła ulgę. Nie cierpiała quidditcha. Nie była w stanie zrozumieć Hermiony, która zawsze się rozpromieniała na wieść o każdym meczu. Dobrze, że jest z daleka od tej kaźni.  
Dziewczyna szła teraz przez błonia, z satysfakcją stwierdzając, że deszcz przestał wreszcie padać. Zadowolona, wyciągnęła z torby swojego walkmana, schowała go do kieszeni płaszcza i założyła słuchawki na uszy. Hermiona do tej pory nie zwróciła jej zabranej pary, więc Dora przysłała jej dwie dodatkowe. Intrygujące, że akurat ten element mugolskiej techniki działał tutaj bez zarzutu.  
Savannah szła przed siebie, śpiewając razem z wykonawcą. Zatrzymała się przy brzegu jeziora i usiadła na trawie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że murawa była mokra. Spojrzała w górę, obserwując zachmurzone niebo. Żeby znowu nie padało. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się muzyką. Nagle poczuła, jak coś twardego uderzyło ją w plecy. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zaklęła w duchu. W jej stronę podążał Malfoy z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. W ręku trzymał małe kamienie.  
— Mam dobry cel, nie, Durance? — spytał złośliwie, stając naprzeciwko siedzącej dziewczyny. Savannah zerwała się na równe nogi.  
— Co ty masz na głowie? — spytał, marszcząc czoło, a wtedy dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o słuchawkach. Szybko je ściągnęła i schowała razem z walkmanem do torby.  
— Za ten rzut kamieniem powinnam wyłupić ci oczy! — warknęła, patrząc z nienawiścią na Ślizgona.  
— Gwałtowna i nieobliczalna! — stwierdził zimno. — Jakie jeszcze cechy _po nim_ odziedziczyłaś?  
 _Po nim_. Savannah wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. _Cholera, on wie_.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytała, mrużąc oczy.  
— Cóż, byłem w błędzie — odparł Malfoy, uśmiechając się szerzej. — Myślałem, że jesteś szlamą. Nie miałem racji. Jesteś czystokrwista, Durance. A może Black, jak wolisz?  
Wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk _tego_ nazwiska. To jeszcze bardziej spodobało się Draco.  
— To chyba super uczucie mieć w rodzinie celebrytę, no nie? — zadrwił. — Zwłaszcza takiego o niechlubnej sławie. Powiedz mi - jakim cudem przeżyłaś? Czy to znowu za sprawą tego cholernego szczęścia, jak wtedy, kiedy ukatrupiono ci matkę?  
— Odwal się od mojej mamy — warknęła Savannah, sięgając po różdżkę. Malfoy popatrzył na nią z politowaniem, rozkoszując się jej furią.  
— No, przeklnij mnie! — powiedział, zaciskając dłoń pięść. — Zobaczymy, ile jest w tobie z psychopatki! Jesteś uzbrojona, a ja nie!  
Savannah podeszła do niego i przyłożyła mu różdżkę do gardła.  
— Uczynię to z rozkoszą — wycedziła, przyciskając ją mocniej. — Ale najpierw powiesz mi, skąd o mnie wiesz.  
— Wszystko jest zawarte w drzewie genealogicznym — odparł Malfoy, uśmiechając się wrednie. — Naszym wspólnym.  
Savannah zamarła. Cofnęła różdżkę i spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Ślizgon prychnął i po chwili zapytał:  
— Twoja ciotka nie powiedziała ci wszystkiego, prawda?  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Tak mocno ściskała różdżkę, że aż zbielały jej palce.  
— Twoja ciotka — powtórzył przeciągle Drąco, okrążając ją. — A może powinienem powiedzieć _nasza_ ciotka? Rodzona siostra mojej matki? Największa zakała rodu Blacków?!  
Savannah zaczęła dygotać, zbyt wstrząśnięta, by zareagować na tę obelgę. Andromeda nigdy nie wtajemniczyła jej w historię swojej najbliższej rodziny. Czego miała się za chwilę dowiedzieć?  
— Twoja babka Walburga i mój dziadek Cygnus byli rodzeństwem — powiedział z pogardą Malfoy. — Co czyni nas kuzynami drugiego stopnia.  
W tym momencie splunął jej pod nogi. Savannah zareagowała natychmiast - doskoczyła go chłopaka i uderzyła go w twarz. Poprawiła szybko z drugiej strony. Malfoy złapał ją za nadgarstki i syknął:  
— Ty głupia… — nie dokończył, gdyż został z całej siły kopnięty w strategiczne miejsce. Złapał się za krocze, a wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie.  
Savannah spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią i po chwili oddaliła się. Pobiegła przed siebie. Dławiąc się łzami, ruszyła w kierunku szkoły. W jednej chwili straciła poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zaufanie do osoby, która była dla niej najważniejsza. Wiedziała, jak będzie wyglądało wyjaśnienie Andromedy. Że wszystkie działania podyktowane były troską o jej dobro i że nie powinna wszystkiego wiedzieć. Nie, ona nie zamierzała tego kupić. Dość sekretów. Matka Draco była jej siostrą. A Malfoy - siostrzeńcem. Tego nie mogła się wyprzeć.  
Savannah zwolniła i rozejrzała się dookoła. Do zamku miała jeszcze kawałek, teraz znajdowała się w pobliżu Kamiennego Kręgu. Uspokoiwszy się nieco, podeszła do jednego z kamieni i się o niego oparła. Zsunęła się po ścianie i usiadła na wilgotnej trawie. Podciągnęła pod siebie kolana i objęła je ramionami. Oparła na nich podbródek i cicho zaszlochała. Miała wszystkiego już serdecznie dość. Malfoya, Blacka i wiecznych tajemnic Andromedy.  
Nagle usłyszała cichy skowyt. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w prawo. Wielki, czarny pies przyglądał się jej uważnie. Wyglądał żałośnie - był bardzo wychudzony, a sierść miał zmierzwioną. Ogon podkulił pod siebie. Savannah pociągnęła nosem i przetarła oczy dłonią. Nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo. Nawet, jeśli miał być to tylko pies. Znajda nie zamierzała jednak odpuścić. Zbliżyła się powoli do dziewczyny i wlepiła w nią swoje blade ślepia. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzawszy w górę, na zachmurzone niebo, powiedziała cicho:  
— Niech to szlag. Niech to wszystko szlag!  
Potem przeniosła wzrok na psa, który zamerdał lekko ogonem. Chciała go zignorować, jednak mimowolnie wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Szybko do niej podbiegł i trącił pyskiem jej dłoń.  
— Jesteś strasznie zaniedbany — odparła. — Taki chudziutki. Pewnie nie masz nikogo, kto by się tobą zajął. Z chęcią bym cię przygarnęła, ale w szkole nie możemy trzymać psów. Tylko koty, szczury, ropuchy lub sowy. Trzeba pomyśleć o zmianie tych głupich przepisów, co nie?  
Pies jakby w odpowiedzi zamerdał żywiej ogonem. Savannah pogłaskała go, spoglądając w blade ślepia.  
— Ty to masz fajnie — mruknęła. — Jesteś wolnym stworzeniem, bez żadnych problemów. Ja mam wszystkiego dość. Naprawdę.  
Pies przestał merdać ogonem. Cofnął się i zawarczał. Savannah podniosła do góry jedną brew, zdziwiona zachowaniem zwierzęcia.  
— Jasne, gdybyś tylko umiał mówić, to powiedziałbyś mi, żebym przestała się nad sobą użalać — odparła, czując lekkie poirytowanie. Nawet zwierzęta zdawały się być przeciwko niej.  
— Przeklęty Syriusz Black — powiedziała głośno i wyciągnęła różdżkę.— To wszystko przez ciebie, ty dupku!  
Po chwili rzuciła urok na jeden z kamieni. Pies odskoczył na bok i cicho zawarczał. Kamień pękł z ostrym trzaskiem, a ona poczuła chwilową ulgę.  
— Nie ma co się złościć — powiedziała, spoglądając na zwierzę.— Nawet nie wiesz, do czego on jest zdolny. To niebezpieczny psychopata, przez którego tutaj, w szkole, nikt nie może spać spokojnie. Boję się, że ktoś odkryje, że jestem z nim spokrewniona. A tego bym nie zniosła.  
Zrobiła pauzę, by wziąć głęboki wdech. Mimo że tego nie chciała, warga zaczęła jej drżeć i po chwili rozszlochała się.  
— Mam dość. Cholernie dość. Zaczynam żałować, że w ogóle przeżyłam. Gdyby mnie zabił, nie musiałabym znosić tego wszystkiego.  
Pies zawarczał. Potem podbiegł do niej i ugryzł ją w palec. Savannah krzyknęła, łapiąc się za dłoń. Różdżka spadła na ziemię, a pies tylko na to czekał. Chwycił ją zębami i pobiegł przed siebie.  
— Hej ty, stój! — wrzasnęła dziewczyna i ruszyła w ślad za zwierzęciem.  
Pies co jakiś czas przystawał, jakby sprawdzając, czy cały czas za nim podąża. W końcu doprowadził ją do Wierzby Bijącej. Savannah stanęła jak wryta. Nigdy by się nie zbliżyła do tego drzewa. Tymczasem pies podszedł szybko do jego pnia i zaczął trącać korzenie łapą. Wierzba znieruchomiała i wtedy dziewczyna dostrzegła ogromną jamę pomiędzy korzeniami. Zwierzę zatrzymało się przed wejściem i popatrzyło wyczekująco na Savannah. Miało w pysku jej różdżkę. Poczuła ogromną złość. To już druga rzecz, którą ukradł jej ten przeklęty pies.  
Tymczasem sprawca całego zamieszania zniknął w jamie, pozostawiając rozdartą nastolatkę. To wszystko wydało się jej bardzo dziwne. Ten pies… Gdy spotkała go ostatnio, sprowadził na nią poważne kłopoty. Teraz mogło być podobnie. Savannah zawahała się. Jednak jeśli za nim nie pójdzie, nie odzyska swojej różdżki. A na tym zależało jej najbardziej. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, weszła do jamy. Przeczołgała się kilka stóp głową naprzód i ześlizgnęła się po wilgotnej ziemi na dno bardzo niskiego tunelu. Podniosła się i otrzepała płaszcz. Było jej niewygodnie, więc zdjęła go oraz torbę i cisnęła w kąt. W tunelu było ciemno, jednak kierowana intuicją, szła prosto przed siebie. Wolny marsz zamienił się w końcu w bieg. Nie spodziewała się, że tunel może być taki długi. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, aby złapać oddech.  
W końcu tunel zaczął się podnosić, a ona ujrzała plamę światła padającą z małego otworu. Lekko zdyszana, wyjrzała przez dziurę. Zobaczyła zaśmiecony, zakurzony i opustoszały pokój. Ze ścian odpadła tapeta, podłoga była zaplamiona, meble połamane, jakby ktoś je roztrzaskał. Okna były zabite deskami.  
Dziewczyna poczuła lodowaty dreszcz i chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki. Coś jednak ją powstrzymywało. Przelazła przez dziurę i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Drzwi na prawo były otwarte; wiodły do mrocznego korytarza. Dziewczyna udała się w tamtym kierunku i wtedy dostrzegła rozpadające się schody. Powoli wspięła się po nich, nasłuchując. W końcu doszła do podestu. Tylko jedne drzwi były otwarte. Kiedy podkradła się pod nie, usłyszała ciche warczenie. Z wahaniem pchnęła drzwi, które zatrzeszczały przy otwieraniu. Jej oczom ukazało się nieduże pomieszczenie, którego centralne miejsce zajmowało wspaniałe łoże z czterema kolumienkami. Weszła dalej, rozglądając się na boki. Po psie nie było ani śladu. A przecież słyszała, jak warczał.  
Nagle usłyszała, jak ktoś z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi. Dziewczyna podskoczyła i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, a ona sama cofnęła się szybko w najdalszy kąt izby.  
Stał przed nią nie kto inny, jak Syriusz Black. Twarz miał wykrzywioną grymasem gniewu oraz przekrwione oczy. Zrobił krok w stronę dziewczyny, która przywarła do ściany cały ciałem.  
— Widzimy się ponownie — powiedział cicho. — Może tym razem to spotkanie będzie udane.  
— Czego ode mnie chcesz?! — krzyknęła histerycznie Savannah. — Czemu nie oddasz się dementorom i nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?!  
— To by było zbyt proste — odparł Syriusz, odsłaniając żółte zęby. — Poza tym mam misję.  
— Jasne! — dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z nienawiścią. — Misję! Może powiedz wprost: ułożyłem w swojej chorej głowie plan, jakby tu dopaść i zamordować Harry'ego Pottera! Ale to ci się nie uda! Nie pozwolę na to!  
— Skoro już mowa o śmierci — warknął Black. — To powiedz mi, co miało oznaczać to stwierdzenie? Wolałabyś zginąć niż żyć? Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?  
Savannah zaniemówiła. Wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona, a wtedy Syriusz podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona. Zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy i zapytał ponownie:  
— Co się dzieje? Chyba nie planujesz niczego głupiego?  
Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Wtedy Black ścisnął ją za ramiona, próbując wymusić na niej odpowiedź. Dziewczyna syknęła, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i powiedziała:  
— A gówno cię to obchodzi!  
Jego twarz natychmiast wykrzywiła furia: zdjął dłonie z jej ramion, chwycił za nadgarstek i poprowadził w kierunku zdewastowanego łóżka.  
— Zostaw mnie! — krzyknęła Savannah, próbując wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Było to jednak bezcelowe: Black trzymał ją mocno i nie zamierzał puścić. Zmusił ją, by usiadła na skraju łóżka, a sam stanął naprzeciwko niej. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i popatrzył na nią ostro.  
— Gadaj — warknął. — Co się z tobą dzieje? Czy masz jakieś problemy?  
— Nie twój interes! — powiedziała Savannah, a wtedy jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść.  
— A żebyś wiedziała, że mój — wycedził, pochylając się nad nią. — Już ci kiedyś wspomniałem, że nie masz pojęcia o wielu sprawach. Nadejdzie jednak taki moment, w którym poznasz całą prawdę.  
— Mam gdzieś tę twoją prawdę! — krzyknęła, zaciskając dłonie na brudnej pościeli. — Brzydzę się tobą! Jesteś zwykłym szaleńcem, który nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby zrealizować swoje chore żądze! Jak wtedy, kiedy zadźgałeś Kelly!  
Black wyprostował się, przeszywając ją wzrokiem.  
— Nie zabiłem twojej przyjaciółki — powiedział cicho. — Ale domyślam się, kto to mógł zrobić.  
— Nie wierzę ci — wychrypiała Savannah i nim Syriusz zdążył zareagować, zerwała się z łóżka i rzuciła w kierunku drzwi.  
— Nie tak szybko! — ryknął Black i chwycił ją za szatę. Pociągnął z całej siły i po chwili dziewczyna wpadła w jego ramiona. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał ją mocno.  
— Zostaw mnie w spokoju! — załkała, szamocząc się. — Albo zabij, do jasnej cholery! Mam dość!  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko poczekał, aż się uspokoi. W końcu Savannah zaprzestała gwałtownych ruchów i zatopiła się w jego objęciach, cicho pochlipując. Black ruszył z powrotem w kierunku łóżka, ciągnąc siostrzenicę za sobą. Posadził ją ponownie i stając naprzeciw, odrzekł:  
— Jeśli czujesz, że coś cię dręczy, powinnaś się z kimś porozmawiać. Na przykład z którymś z twoich przyjaciół. To bardzo pomaga. Lepiej się wygadać, niż zrobić coś, czego później będziesz żałować. Nie jesteś sama. Jest wiele osób, którym na tobie zależy. Rozumiesz?  
Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i popatrzyła na niego. Z jego oczu biło zdecydowanie.  
— Rozumiesz? — zapytał ponownie, tym razem ostrzej. — Jeśli masz jakiś problem, lepiej iść z tym do kogoś, kto cię zrozumie.  
Zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła głowę. Miała serdecznie dość jego kazań. Za kogo, on się cholera, uważał?!  
— Nie jesteś sama — powiedział głośno, wyciągając różdżkę. — Kiedyś to zrozumiesz.  
Savannah otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy w nią wycelował.  
— Przykro mi, że nic z tego nie będziesz pamiętać — odparł spokojnie. — Niedługo ponownie to wszystko usłyszysz. To nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie.  
Machnął różdżką, z której wystrzeliło jaskrawe światło. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak ogarnia ją przerażająca senność. Próbowała nad tym zapanować, ale bezskutecznie. Powieki zaczęły jej ciążyć coraz bardziej, aż w końcu pogrążyła się w zupełnej ciemności.

Gdy się ocknęła, leżała na trawie w pobliżu Kamiennego Kręgu. Savannah uniosła się na łokciu i rozejrzała dookoła. Była sama, w pobliżu nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Przetarła oczy dłonią i zamrugała. Czuła się dziwnie - na wpół otępiale, na wpół sennie. Z trudem dźwignęła się na nogi, próbując zachować równowagę. Gdy w końcu jej się to udało, spróbowała przypomnieć sobie, jak się tutaj znalazła. I co spowodowało, że czuła się jak po kilku nieprzespanych nocach. Zmarszczyła brwi i potarła sobie skroń.  
Myśl, powiedziała sobie w duchu, myśl.  
Nadaremnie. Miała wrażenie dziwnej, białej plamy w swojej pamięci, a do tego wszystkiego zaczęła boleć ją głowa. Savannah syknęła i usiadła na trawie. Po chwili poczuła, jak łzy ściekają jej po policzkach. Nie płakała. Łzy same zaczęły płynąć. Przetarła dłonią kąciki oczu i gdy wyciągnęła ją przed siebie, zorientowała się, że jest cała brudna od ziemi. Spojrzała w dół na swój płaszcz. Był pognieciony i także uwalany ziemią. Potem przeniosła wzrok w miejsce, gdzie leżała. Po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Znajdowała się tam jej torba i różdżka.  
Savannah spojrzała w górę. Niebo było zachmurzone, zrywał się wieczorny, zimny wiatr. Poruszał powoli koronami drzew, których liście szumiały złowieszczo. Dziewczyna poczuła się nieswojo. Objęła się ramionami i spojrzała przed siebie. Wtedy go dostrzegła. Dużego, czarnego psa. Znajdował się w sporym oddaleniu i wyglądał, jakby na coś czekał. Lub na kogoś. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i poczuła, jak zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach. Już miała ruszyć z miejsca, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos:  
— Savannah!  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ujrzała biegnących w jej stronę Harry'ego i Hermionę. Potter wciąż miał na sobie strój do quidditcha. Po chwili obydwoje stanęli jak wryci.  
— Co ci się stało? — spytała zszokowana Hermiona, lustrując ją wzrokiem. — Dlaczego jesteś cała brudna?  
— Nie wiem — powiedziała Savannah. — Dopiero co się ocknęłam.  
— Ocknęłaś się? — Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba nie powiesz, że usnęłaś? TUTAJ?  
— Przecież powiedziałam ci, że nic nie pamiętam — odparła Savannah ze złością. — Również chciałabym wiedzieć, jak się tutaj znalazłam.  
— Byłaś na trybunach z Ronem — Hermiona przyjrzała się jej uważnie. — Potem powiedziałaś mu, że musisz się przejść. Od tamtej pory nikt cię nie widział.  
— Zaraz — Savannah złapała się za głowę. — Tak, teraz już sobie przypominam. Poszłam się przejść, to prawda. Potem spotkałam Malfoya.  
— Malfoya? — spytał ostro Harry i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Czy ten oślizgły dupek ci coś zrobił?  
— Nie — Savannah potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Nic mi nie zrobił.  
— A czy ty mu coś zrobiłaś lub powiedziałaś? — Hermiona uniosła do góry jedną brew. — Tylko bądź z nami szczera.  
— Nie — głos Savannah był stanowczy. — Ale nie uniknęliśmy konfrontacji. Trochę się posprzeczaliśmy.  
— Właśnie widzę — zauważyła ponuro Granger, ponownie przypatrując się garderobie koleżanki. — Nie martw się, zapłaci za to.  
— Jutro — powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i kopnęła go lekko w kostkę. Potter syknął i spojrzał na nią ze złością.  
— A to za co? — spytał urażony. — To on zasłużył na kopa, nie ja.  
— I go dostanie — zapewniła Granger. — Lepiej wracaj do szatni i się przebierz, a ja zaprowadzę Savannah do pani Pomfrey.  
— Po moim trupie — zaprotestowała Durance, lecz Hermiona to zignorowała. Chwyciła ją stanowczo za ramię po chwili cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku zamku.


	9. Chapter 9

_Betowala Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 9

Syriusz Black był wściekły. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od zdewastowania łóżka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Resztka opanowania, jaka w nim pozostała, kazała mu powściągnąć nerwy. Obrócenie tego mebla w drzazgi pozbawiłoby go pewnej wygody. To miejsce było jego drugą kryjówką. Kursował między nim a jaskinią położoną niedaleko Hogsmeade. Rzadko tu wracał, gdyż wiedział, że nie jest jedynym, który wie o jego istnieniu. Musiał być ostrożny. Lupin i Snape z pewnością zasugerowali dyrektorowi, aby miał na oku Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Idealna kryjówka. Zwłaszcza dla niego, Blacka.  
Syriusz zacisnął zęby i policzył do pięciu. Musiał się uspokoić. W Azkabanie co prawda miewał ataki wściekłości, ale nie miał wystarczająco siły, aby je jakoś wyrazić. Dementorzy skutecznie mu to uniemożliwili. Teraz był w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nikt ani nic go nie ograniczało. Był sobą. Mógł wrzeszczeć, kiedy tylko chciał. Mógł kląć, ile wlezie. Mógł żyć. I co najważniejsze, _był wolny_. Przynajmniej teraz.  
Przed oczami miał twarz Savannah. Jej harde spojrzenie i zaciętą minę. Patrzyła na niego z czystą nienawiścią. Jak na robaka, którego zamierzała zdeptać. Nie miał o to pretensji, tak myślał o nim każdy. Wskutek odpowiedzialności za coś, czego nie zrobił. Ale tylko on to wiedział. I pieprzony Pettigrew. Black przełknął ślinę i zaklął siarczyście. Miał gdzieś to, co myśleli o nim inni. Bolała go jedynie nienawiść Savannah. I jej fałszywe oskarżenia. Gdyby wiedziała… Gdyby tylko mógł powiedzieć jej prawdę…  
Drugą rzeczą, która wystawiła na próbę jego samokontrolę, była sytuacja przy Kamiennym Kręgu. Savannah miała poważne problemy natury emocjonalnej. Na przemian płakała i wpadała w złość. To ostatnie umiała dobitnie wyrazić. Rzucenie zaklęciem w kamień było tego najlepszym dowodem. Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. To nie wzięło się znikąd. Dorośli, którzy byli za nią odpowiedzialni wiedzieli, przez co przeszła. Powinni ją wspierać od strony psychologicznej, a nie tylko względem zasady „możesz spać spokojnie, Black tutaj nie wtargnie".  
Dorośli, którzy byli za nią odpowiedzialni.

 _Kurwa mać! Gdyby nie odsiadka w pieprzonym Azkabanie, ten dzieciak miałby zupełnie inne życie. Sam bym jej takie zapewnił. I Harry'emu._  
 _Chciałbym to nadrobić. I zrobię to._

Skoro dyrektor uchodzi za takiego zbawcę ludzkości, to niech się trochę ogarnie i zwróci uwagę na tę dziewczynkę. W Savannah buzował niebezpieczny wulkan emocji, który za chwilę miał wybuchnąć. To, co powiedziała, zaniepokoiło go nie na żarty. Wolałaby umrzeć niż znosić dłużej piekło rzeczywistości. Czy Dumbledore i Andromeda tego nie widzieli? Celowo byli ślepi, czy po prostu nie umieli tego dostrzec? Znał swoją kuzynkę - zachowanie Savannah tłumaczyła pewnie trudnym wiekiem.  
Dumbledore to jednak co innego. Jako dyrektor pewnie od początku jest przy Harry'm. Widzi, jeśli ten ma jakiś problem. Służy mu radą i wsparciem. Ale czy zauważy to u Savannah? Dziewczynki potrafią być bardziej skryte niż chłopcy w tym wieku.  
Widząc ją, roztrzęsioną i nierozumianą, poczuł złość. Że nie może przy niej być jako człowiek. Świadomość, że go w ogóle nie znała, bolała jak cholera. Jak wszyscy, miała go za potwora. Mordercę, szaleńca. Gdyby wiedziała, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. Ona i Harry byli jedynym powodem, dla którego walczył. O to, co odebrano im wszystkim.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał się przemienić i zmusić ją, by odwołała te słowa. Powstrzymała go jednak myśl, która towarzyszyła mu od ucieczki z Azkabanu - _nie działaj pochopnie_.  
Słowa to jedno. A czyny to drugie. Nie mógł wiedzieć, czy nie pokieruje nią coś głupiego. Gdy postanowił ją odnieść, zauważył zadrapanie na jej szyi. Wyglądało paskudnie. Czy sama je sobie zrobiła? W przypływie złości i bezsilności? Syriusz potrząsnął głową. Dość. Nie będzie się bawił w tworzenie chorej teorii. Wiedział, co teraz musi zrobić. Skoro pewne osoby nie wywiązują się należycie ze swojego zadania, z przyjemnością je wyręczy. Savannah nie może być teraz sama. Znał jej zapach. Teraz będzie miał na nią oko.

— Możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć — Hermiona przyjrzała się uważnie Savannah. — Co się tak naprawdę stało?  
Szły ramię w ramię pustym korytarzem.  
— Malfoy o mnie wie – powiedziała, zniżając głos do szeptu. — Zna całą prawdę.  
— Zamierzasz iść z tym do dyrektora? — spytała Hermiona. Savannah skinęła głową i po chwili dodała:  
— Tak, właśnie teraz.  
— Świetnie — poparła ją Granger. — To nie może czekać.  
Savannah tego nie skomentowała. Uciekła wzrokiem i przez chwilę kontemplowała podłogę.  
— Nie wiesz wszystkiego — wyszeptała. — Dowiedziałam się czegoś od niego na swój temat.  
— Savannah — głos Hermiony zabrzmiał stanowczo. — Cokolwiek powiedział ci ten ślizgoński pomiot, nie jest to warte rozpamiętywania! To gnojek o przerośniętym…  
— Owszem, jest — przerwała jej Durance. — Nie mogę zignorować tego, że jesteśmy kuzynostwem.  
Granger zatrzymała się. Spojrzała zszokowana na koleżankę, a ta dzielnie wytrzymała spojrzenie.  
— Moja ciotka będzie się teraz gęsto tłumaczyć — powiedziała, a w jej głosie słychać było złość i frustrację. — Jak mogła to przede mną ukryć. Że ma siostrę. Kto wie, może niejedną?  
— Malfoy jest siostrzeńcem twojej ciotki? — spytała cicho Hermiona i zamrugała powiekami. — O żesz…  
— Mam to gdzieś — powiedziała ostro. — Niech sobie będzie jakimś tam krewnym, ale na pewno nie moim. Wolałabym już, aby moją domniemaną rodziną była Wierzba Bijąca i reszta hogwartckiej roślinności.  
— Myślisz, że zdążył komuś powiedzieć? — spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona, chwytając Savannah za ramię. Dziewczyna syknęła i cofnęła się trochę, zwiększając przestrzeń między nimi.  
— Wyluzuj, Hermiono — powiedziała, rozcierając sobie ramię. — Nie wydaje mi się, aby nagle zaczął gadać. Jak sama wiesz, nie cierpi mnie. I nie jest głupi, aby narazić na szwank to, na co tak usilnie pracował przez trzy lata. Gdyby przyszło ujawnić mu to, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni, zamęczyliby go pytaniami. Musiałby im wszystko wyjaśniać. To oznaczałoby całkowite obnażenie się. Nie zniósłby tego. Jest jak kameleon. Jednych przeraża, drugich zachwyca, święcie przekonany, że wzbudza także szacunek. Chce być zagadką niż typem gościa, który przestał intrygować.  
— Możesz udamy się najpierw do McGonagall? — zasugerowała Hermiona. — Ona zna hasło do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, więc…  
— Zacznie zadawać pytania — przerwała jej Savannah, marszcząc czoło. — Dowie się, że miałam zatarg z Malfoyem i pewnie wezwie go do gabinetu. Nie sądzę, by ten powiedział jej, co mu zrobiłam, ale na pewno wstawi jakąś ściemę, która doprowadzi ją do białej gorączki. I wtedy zostanę uziemiona. Nie szlabanem, ale czymś o wiele gorszym.  
Zrobiła pauzę i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytała Hermiona, podnosząc do góry jedną brew. — Co może być gorszego od szlabanu?  
— Randka ze Snape'm — mruknęła Savannah i uśmiechnęła się. — Ale nie taka, jakiej bym pragnęła. Pastowanie przez całą noc jego butów ze smoczej skóry spowodowałoby u mnie silne zatrucie. Kto wie, czy nie śmiertelne. A jeśli bym przeżyła, to pewnie tylko cudem. Kto wie, czego on dodaje do tej swojej pasty. Neville opowiadał, że jak ostatnio pucował jego buty, to potem strasznie zaczął go boleć brzuch. Musiał się udać do pani Pomfrey. Nietoperz z pewnością dodał jakiś trujący składnik. Tym razem Neville miał sporo szczęścia, ale ja mogłabym go tyle nie mieć. Szkoda, że nie wpadł na pomysł, by przekląć te jego śmierdziuchy. Ja bym tak zrobiła.  
— Zgrywaj się, zgrywaj — żachnęła się Granger. — Sytuacja jest poważna, a tobie się zebrało na żarty. Dokończ to, czego nie skończyłaś.  
— Chodzi o formularz pozwolenia — powiedziała cicho Savannah. — Dora dała mi go w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ciotka oczywiście o niczym nie wie. Przekazałam go McGonagall, a ta stwierdziła, że musi omówić to z dyrektorem i moją ciotką.  
— Niech zgadnę — Hermiona pogładziła się po czole. — Uważasz, że Malfoy może nagadać na ciebie McGonagall i ta będzie mieć do ciebie anty - nastawienie. A to nie wpłynie dobrze na jej rozmowę z Dumbledore'm i twoją ciotką.  
Savannah skinęła głową, po czym dodała szeptem:  
— Liczę, że McGonagall wykaże się ludzkim odruchem i zapewni ciotkę, że nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. W końcu nie byłabym sama podczas zwiedzania. Miałabym ciebie i Rona. Oprócz…  
Zamilkła, bo pomyślała o Harry'm. Byłby jedynym trzecioklasistą, który pozostałby w zamku.  
— Nie sądzę, aby tak się stało — odparła sceptycznie Hermiona. — McGonagall jest odpowiedzialna aż do bólu tak jak Dumbledore i pewnie prędzej zatańczyłaby salsę niż wyskoczyła z czymś takim. Może i by tak powiedziała, ale dopiero, gdy schwytano by Blacka.  
— Ty również jesteś praktyczna aż do bólu — mruknęła Savannah i westchnęła. — Ale masz rację. To jest nierealne.  
Nagle usłyszały czyjeś kroki, które były coraz głośniejsze. Savannah odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała idącego w ich stronę Snape'a. Czarna szata powiewała za nim jak skrzydła. Wyraz jego twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.  
— Zapomniałam — Hermiona złapała Savannah za ramię. — Po ataku Blacka na Grubą Damę Dumbledore podjął decyzję o patrolowaniu korytarzy przez nauczycieli o godzinie osiemnastej. Co znaczy, że…  
— Jest po tej godzinie — dokończyła za nią Durance. — To dlatego Snape nie pała radością na nasz widok.  
— Zarobimy szlaban, jak nic — Hermiona ścisnęła ją mocniej za ramię, w efekcie czego Savannah wyrwała się jej. Potarła obolałe miejsce i spojrzała ze złością na koleżankę. Potem skierowała wzrok przed siebie i stanęła oko w oko ze wściekłym profesorem.  
— Nasze gwiazdeczki mają gdzieś zarządzenie dyrektora — powiedział zimno, mrużąc złowrogo oczy. — Spodziewałem się złapać Pottera z jego wierną obstawą, a tutaj proszę, niespodzianka. I to z miłą różnicą. Granger i Durance. Chociaż raz Potter ruszył głową i został tam, gdzie powinien. Wy musiałyście zrobić po swojemu.  
Zilustrował Savannah od stóp do głów i dodał:  
— Kolejna zakazana przygoda zapewniła wam pewnie świetnie wrażenia. Są one jednak niczym w porównaniu z tymi, których za chwilę doświadczycie. Za mną.  
Odwrócił się, zamiatając czarną szatą i ruszył przed siebie. Savannah spojrzała zrezygnowana na Hermionę i po chwili obie podążyły za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Savannah nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście - Snape zaprowadził ich prosto przed pomnik gargulca. Twarz dziewczyny rozpromieniła się, co nie umknęło uwadze profesora.  
— Co cię tak cieszy, Durance? — zapytał zimno, patrząc na nią z niechęcią. — Normalny uczeń trząsłby portkami w takiej sytuacji. A ty jesteś cała w skowronkach. Wiesz, co sądzę? Że ty _nie jesteś normalna_.  
Hermiona była przerażona - unikała wzroku Snape'a, co ten zauważył. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i powiedział:  
— Co się tyczy ciebie, Granger, to muszę przyznać, że mnie rozczarowałaś.  
Hermiona podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na nauczyciela.  
— Rozczarowałam? — spytała, a w jej głosie słychać było zaskoczenie. Nietoperz prychnął i odparł ostro:  
— Głupota, Granger! Twoja głupota! Gdybyś była tak rozsądna, jak o tobie mówią, to nie dałabyś się wciągnąć w plan panny Durance. Ona uważa, że jest mądrzejsza od innych i potrafi każdego wyprowadzić w pole! Nawet samego dyrektora!  
Przy ostatnim zdaniu huknął, sprawiając, że dziewczęta się wzdrygnęły.  
— Twoje zamiłowanie do niebezpiecznych przygód kiedyś się na tobie odegra — syknął, przeszywając Savannah wzrokiem. — Ale wtedy nie będzie już odwrotu. A dlaczego? Bo przejedziesz się na własnej głupocie. Powinnaś siedzieć grzecznie w swojej wieży i nie marnować mojego cennego czasu.  
— To dlaczego tutaj stoimy? — spytała bezczelnie dziewczyna. — Przecież może nas pan od razu zaprowadzić do dyrektora, skoro według pana coś przeskrobałyśmy.  
— Taka jesteś mądra? — spytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem, pochylając się nad nią. — Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wyleciałabyś jeszcze dzisiaj. Bezpowrotnie. Z hukiem. Im mniej takich uczniów, tym lepiej.  
Hermiona spojrzała szybko na Savannah. Twarz Durance przez chwilę nie wyrażała niczego. Potem zmrużyła oczy i odparła spokojnie:  
— Nie byłyśmy na żadnej eskapadzie. Naszym celem nie było złamanie regulaminu. Prawdopodobnie zostałam zaatakowana i w momencie, kiedy nas pan znalazł, byłyśmy w drodze do gabinetu dyrektora. Zamierzałam mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć. W każdym razie to, co zapamiętałam.  
Snape wyprostował się i popatrzył na nią w milczeniu. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę i zapytał:  
— Czy to prawda? Durance została zaatakowana? Jak to się stało?  
— Harry miał trening — powiedziała Hermiona, wytrzymując spojrzenie profesora. — Savannah i Ron poszli mu pokibicować. W pewnym momencie Savannah odłączyła się i oddaliła. Postanowiła przespacerować się po błoniach i wtedy to się stało. Straciła przytomność. Gdy ją znaleźliśmy, była lekko oszołomiona. Niczego nie pamiętała.  
Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się im badawczo. Pogładził się palcem po brodzie i odparł:  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak faktycznie było. Wiecie co myślę, smarkule? Że to wszystko zmyśliłyście. Ty, Durance, pewnie znowu wpadłaś na jakiś szalony plan i postanowiłaś zapewnić sobie alibi. Wtajemniczyłaś w to wszystko Granger, która teraz robi za twojego świadka. Sama zaś wytarzałaś się w ziemi, aby twoja historyjka była bardziej przekonująca.  
— Proszę zapytać Harry'go i Rona — powiedziała Hermiona, na co Snape zaśmiał się pusto.  
— Masz mnie za idiotę? — spytał zimno, wbijając w nią wzrok. — Wasi przyjaciele nie są wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. To chyba oczywiste, że potwierdzą waszą wersję. Ale nie ze mną te numery, dziewczyno!  
Savannah poluzowała czerwono - złoty krawat i rozchyliła kołnierzyk swojej koszuli.  
— A czy to pana przekona? — spytała, wskazując na zadrapanie. — To prawdopodobnie dzieło napastnika.  
— Równie dobrze mogłaś to sobie sama zrobić — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, przyglądając się nieufnie otarciu dziewczyny.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Poprawiła kołnierzyk i wbiła wzrok w nauczyciela. Snape mruknął coś pod nosem i odwróciwszy się w stronę kamiennego gargulca, powiedział:  
— Śliwkowe muffinki!  
Posąg odsunął się, ukazując wejście. Nietoperz stanął z boku i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
— Jazda – warknął. — Macie powiedzieć dyrektorowi, że to ja was tutaj przyprowadziłem. Zrozumiałyście?  
— Oczywiście, panie profesorze — Savannah skinęła głową i chwyciwszy Hermionę za przegub, weszły do środka. Usłyszały, jak gargulec powrócił na swoje miejsce.  
— On jak zawsze wie wszystko najlepiej — prychnęła Savannah i przewróciła oczami. — Uważa, że wszystko zmyśliłyśmy!  
Hermiona nadepnęła jej na stopę i kazała być cicho. Durance skrzywiła się i po chwili spojrzała na koleżankę. Granger skupiła wzrok na spiralnych schodach.  
— Byłaś tu kiedykolwiek? — spytała Savannah, a Hermiona pokręciła głową. Durance ruszyła pierwsza i po chwili obie wspięły się po stopniach. W końcu dotarły do drzwi gabinetu. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała. Usłyszały kroki i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. W progu ujrzały dyrektora, który na ich widok uśmiechnął się. Dumbledore przyjrzał się uważnie Savannah znad okularów - połówek.  
— Domyślam się, że chciałaby mi pani o czymś powiedzieć, panno Durance — powiedział łagodnie i przeniósł spojrzenie na Granger.  
— Hermiona zna całą prawdę — wtrąciła pospiesznie Savannah. Dyrektor skinął głową i odparł:  
— Wejdźcie, proszę.  
Gdy wycofał się w głąb pomieszczenia, Durance powoli weszła do środka. Za nią udała się Hermiona. Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem i wyciągnął różdżkę. Dwa krzesła, które stały pod ścianą poderwały się do góry i unosząc swobodnie, wylądowały naprzeciwko dyrektora.  
— Zapraszam — siwobrody uśmiechnął się do uczennic, które zajęły wskazane miejsca. Nagle usłyszeli czyjś głos:  
— No, proszę! Kogo ja tu widzę! Najmłodsza członkini mojego rodu!  
Savannah spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła portret czarodzieja ze spiczastą, siwą brodą. Miał na sobie szatę w barwach Slytherinu, a na rękach jedwabne rękawiczki. Przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem.  
— Słucham? — spytała, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Dumbledore zerknął na portret i po chwili wyjaśnił:  
— To Fineas Nigellus Black, twój praprapradziadek i były dyrektor Hogwartu.  
— Były! — prychnął lekceważąco czarodziej ze spiczastą brodą. — Nie musisz mi łaskawie przypominać tego, że nie żyję, Albusie!  
— Nic z tych rzeczy, Fineasie — odparł uprzejmie Dumbledore. — Wyjaśniłem tylko Savannah, kim dla niej byłeś.  
— Jest jeszcze Syriusz — wtrącił przodek, przyglądając się uważnie Savannah. — Ostatni męski potomek z rodu Blacków.  
— Fineasie — w głosie Dumbledore'a zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie. — Wystarczy.  
— Ekstra — Savannah uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. — Dziękuję panu za oświecenie, panie Black. Zapomniał pan jednak wspomnieć o Andromedzie Tonks. Ona także pochodzi z pańskiego rodu. I jest bardziej godna uwagi niż zbiegły morderca.  
— Lubisz prowokować, prawda młoda damo? — spytał chłodno Fineas, marszcząc czoło. — Za moich czasów uczeń za takie zachowanie zostałby surowo ukarany! Nie przeżyłabyś chłosty!  
— Dość! — Dumbledore wstał gwałtownie i uderzył dłonią w blat biurka. Następnie wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w portret Blacka. Mruknął _Silencio_ i ten po chwili zamilkł.  
Hermiona spojrzała dyskretnie na Savannah, na twarzy której malowała się zaciętość. Miała zaciśnięte usta, a jej oczy wyrażały gniew. Dumbledore zauważył jej wzburzenie, bo po chwili powiedział:  
— Nie przejmuj się Fineasem. Jego sposób myślenia jest dość… _odległy_.  
Wspomniany Black coś krzyczał. Usta mu się nie zamykały, gdy wygrażał Albusowi pięścią.  
— Taka cisza mogłaby trwać wiecznie — powiedział pogodnie dyrektor i usiadł za biurkiem. Hermiona nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Savannah jednak milczała. Wyglądała na głęboko poruszoną.  
— O co chodzi, moja droga? — spytał Dumbledore łagodnie, nachylając się w jej kierunku. Savannah zawahała się, jednak po chwili odparła:  
— On… to znaczy Fineas Black wspomniał tylko _o nim_. Wiem, że jest portretem, wspomnieniem dawnego dyrektora. Wychodzi jednak na to, że jest to niezwykle świadomy portret. Sporo wie o dzisiejszych czasach. Bez problemu mnie poznał. Skoro jest świadomy istnienia _tego człowieka_ , to wie także o Andromedzie. — Spojrzała z niechęcią na swojego przodka i westchnęła.  
— Każdy z nas dokonuje świadomych wyborów — powiedział Albus łagodnie. — Jednym spodoba się nasza decyzja, innym nie. Nie mamy na to wpływu. W czarodziejskim świecie rządzą określone prawa. Zwłaszcza te ustanowione przez stare rody. Ich członkowie mają swoje przekonania. Tak zostali wychowani. Przywiązują ogromną wagę do czystości krwi i kładą silny nacisk na to, aby ich dzieci poślubiły czarodziejów o takim właśnie statusie. Oczywiście nie wszyscy muszą się twardo trzymać tej zasady. Są rodziny, które wyznają dość nowoczesny pogląd. Nie mają za złe swoim córkom czy synom, jeśli ci zakochają się w czarodzieju półkrwi lub mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ale to są wyjątki. Większość z nich nie odstaje od starej zasady. Uważam, że jest to niezwykle krzywdzące.  
Savannah wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie. Jej myśli krążyły wokół słów dyrektora. Nowoczesny pogląd… Szkoda tylko, że jej rodzina była inna.  
— Gdyby Fineas poznał Andromedę — powiedziała, unosząc głowę. — Żałowałby, że nie dane jej było żyć w jego czasach. Mając za córkę taką osobę jak ona, w pełni doceniałby każdy dzień spędzony w jej towarzystwie. Nie znam równie wspaniałej i kochanej osoby.  
Po chwili zamilkła. Dumbledore przyglądał się jej uważnie.  
— Dziś dowiedziałam się, że Draco Malfoy jest moim kuzynem — powiedziała, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. — Ciotka nigdy mi o tym nie wspomniała. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że ma siostrę.  
— I o tym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? — zapytał spokojnie dyrektor.  
— Tak — odparła dziewczyna. — Ale nie tylko o tym. Dzisiaj wydarzyło się coś, czego nie potrafię logicznie wytłumaczyć. — Tu wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła opowiadać. Dumbledore słuchał tego wszystkiego w niesamowitym skupieniu. Gdy Savannah skończyła, odchylił się do tyłu i pogładził po brodzie.  
— Ostatnia część jest niezwykle niepokojąca — powiedział i po chwili wstał. Okrążył biurko i wyciągnął różdżkę. Savannah i Hermiona spojrzały na niego zszokowane. Na widok ich min dyrektor uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
— Panno Durance, prosiłbym, abyś wstała i uniosła ręce do góry — powiedział. — Prawdopodobnie ktoś naznaczył cię urokiem. I to niejednym. Zamierzam to sprawdzić.  
Savannah skinęła głową i wykonała polecenie. Dumbledore podszedł bliżej i wycelował w nią różdżkę. Koniec drewienka zapłonął jasnozielonym światłem, które po chwili przeszło na dziewczynę. Okrążyło ją dookoła i po chwili zniknęło.  
— Możesz opuścić ręce i usiąść — powiedział dyrektor i zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę obracał w palcach swoją różdżkę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Gdy Savannah usiadła, poluzowała krawat przy kołnierzyku i wzięła głęboki wdech. Wtedy Dumbledore dostrzegł jej zadrapanie. Pochylił się i końcem różdżki dotknął szyi dziewczyny. W milczeniu przyglądał się obrażeniu.  
— Panie profesorze — odezwała się cicho Hermiona. — Czy pan wie, co spotkało Savannah?  
Dumbledore wyprostował się i przyjrzał pannie Granger. Jej oczy wyrażały zaniepokojenie całą sytuacją.  
— Owszem — siwobrody schował różdżkę. Był bardzo poważny. Po chwili z powrotem zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Hermiona wzięła Savannah za rękę, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.  
— Ktoś rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie usypiające — oznajmił, na co dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie zszokowane.  
— To nie wszystko — kontynuował. — Wyczyszczono ci również pamięć. Wspomnienie, które ci zabrano, musiało być dla tej osoby niezwykle istotne.  
— Czy to mógł być Draco Malfoy? — spytała Hermiona, a Savannah przełknęła ślinę.  
— Sprawdzimy różdżkę pana Malfoya — odparł dyrektor. — Czeka go poważna rozmowa ze mną. Możesz być spokojna, Savannah. Nie przekaże tego dalej.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptała Durance, czując, że zdjęto z niej ogromny ciężar. Jeszcze jedna rzecz nie dawała jej spokoju. Po chwili spytała:  
— Czy mogę mieć do pana prośbę?  
— Słucham cię, dziecko — Dumbledore przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Splótł palce i czekał na jej odpowiedź.  
— Czy mogłabym porozmawiać z moją ciotką? — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego błagalnie. — To dla mnie ważne.  
— Oczywiście — dyrektor wstał i wskazał dłonią na swój kominek. — Wiesz, jak używać sieci Fiuu. Czy wystarczy ci pół godziny?  
Savannah skinęła głową, na co Dumbledore odparł:  
— Wspaniale. Ja tymczasem odprowadzę pannę Granger.  
Hermiona spojrzała szybko na Savannah. Durance położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i skinęła głową. Po chwili Granger dołączyła do dyrektora i oboje wyszli z gabinetu.  
Savannah została sama. Przez moment wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął dyrektor z jej przyjaciółką. W końcu zebrała się na odwagę i podeszła do kominka. Na gzymsie znajdowało się gliniane naczynie, w którym umieszczony był proszek Fiuu. Dziewczyna nabrała go odrobinę i wrzuciła w płomienie. Podała adres Andromedy i osunęła się na kolana. Zawirowało i po chwili miała przed sobą krystalicznie czystą kuchnię ciotki. Ale jej tam nie było.  
 _Niech to szlag_ , pomyślała i już miała się wycofać, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki.  
— Ninny! — ten głos należał do wujka Teda. Podszedł szybko do kominka i przykląkł na jedno kolano.  
— Gdzie jest ciocia? — spytała Savannah. — Muszę z nią porozmawiać. To ważne. Nie mam za wiele czasu.  
— Chwilowo nie ma jej w domu — odparł Ted. — Może ja będę mógł ci pomóc. Co się stało, kochanie?  
— Ja… — Savannah zawahała się, na co czarodziej zmarszczył brwi. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, zastanawiając się, co mogło być powodem nagłego pojawienia się dziewczyny.  
— Możesz mi zaufać — powiedział łagodnie. — Umiem dochować sekretu. W końcu ty, ja i Dora wiemy coś na ten temat.  
Savannah uśmiechnęła się, gdy przypomniała sobie o formularzu. Wzięła głęboki wdech i opowiedziała Tedowi o Draco Malfoyu. Gdy skończyła, mężczyzna pogładził się po czole i przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Potem odparł:  
— Cóż, wiedziałem, że kiedyś w końcu się dowiesz. Trzymanie tego w tajemnicy było błędem. Ale to nie zależało ode mnie. To była decyzja Andromedy.  
— Dlaczego nie chciała powiedzieć mi prawdy? — w głosie Savannah słychać było pretensję. — Jak mogła zrobić tajemnicę z tak błahej rzeczy? Czy według cioci ta wiedza mogła mi w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić? Co w tym dziwnego, że ma siostrę?  
— Siostry — poprawił ją Ted, wprawiając Savannah w prawdziwe zaskoczone. — A dokładnie dwie. Narcyza to matka Dracona. Jest jeszcze Bellatriks.  
Zapanowała cisza. Dziewczyna powoli przetrawiła tę informację. Zerknęła na Teda, który przyglądał się jej uważnie.  
— Czy one — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Były dobre? Czy raczej złe?  
— To drugie — powiedział cicho Ted. — Bellatriks jest niezwykle okrutna. Szybko przyłączyła się do Sama - Wiesz - Kogo, który pociągnął ją na samo dno.  
— Co się z nią stało? — spytała Savannah, choć domyśliła się, jaką usłyszy za chwilę odpowiedź.  
— Jest w Azkabanie — odparł czarodziej. — I raczej już tam umrze.  
— Kogo — zaczęła dziewczyna, lecz Ted jej przerwał:  
— Nieważne. I tak powiedziałem już za dużo.  
Savannah przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na niego urażona. Mężczyzna westchnął i odparł:  
— Twoja ciotka i ja nie mamy złych intencji. Wiedza o rodzinie, do której należysz, nie jest łatwa do przyjęcia ani przyjemna. Zresztą, nie powinnaś się w to zagłębiać. To ciebie nie dotyczy.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie — głos Savannah był zdecydowany. — Wolę wiedzieć teraz niż zostać doinformowana przez kogoś w szkole.  
— Taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy. To nie są rzeczy, o których mówi się głośno w każdym czarodziejskim domu — oświadczył stanowczo Ted. — Tak jest i w naszym.  
Savannah wiedziała, że to koniec rozmowy. Przynajmniej na ten temat.  
— Przekażę wszystko Andromedzie — odparł czarodziej. — Czy chciałabyś mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć?  
Savannah pokręciła głową i rzuciła:  
— Muszę już iść. Cześć, wujku!  
Po chwili piknęło i głowa dziewczyny zniknęła. Savannah wstała z podłogi i otrzepała szatę oraz płaszcz. Płaszcz… Że też go nie zdjęła! Dziewczyna jednym ruchem pozbyła się nakrycia. Zrobiła to trochę za szybko, gdyż coś wypadło z jego kieszeni. Savannah zmarszczyła brwi. Nie przypominała sobie, by cokolwiek tam chowała. Spojrzała w dół i zamarła. Wszędzie by poznała ten kamień. To właśnie on wpędził ją i Natalie w poważne kłopoty. Schyliła się i wzięła go do ręki. Obróciła go ze wszystkich stron, dokładnie mu się przyglądając.  
Wtedy drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora otworzyły się i stanął z nich Dumbledore wraz panią Pomfrey. Zaskoczona Savannah patrzyła prosto na nich, trzymając w dłoni talizman. Dyrektor, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej się uśmiechał, teraz spoważniał. Przeniósł wzrok z dziewczyny na amulet. Podszedł do niej i spytał:  
— Gdzie go znalazłaś, Savannah?  
Durance wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— Był w kieszeni mojego płaszcza.  
Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, a jego spojrzenie stało się stalowoszare. Savannah domyśliła się, do jakiego mógł dojść wniosku. Że jakimś cudem znalazła kamień i zatrzymała go dla siebie.  
— Nie wiem, skąd się tam wziął — odparła stanowczo. — Ja go nie miałam. Ktoś musiał mi go tam włożyć. Może to pan sprawdzić.  
— Na pewno to zrobię — powiedział dyrektor i wyciągnął w jej stronę swoją dłoń. — A teraz proszę, abyś mi go oddała.  
Savannah posłusznie wykonała polecenie, cały czas go obserwując. Dumbledore przyjrzał się amuletowi i odparł:  
— Przyprowadziłem panią Pomfrey. Po tej sytuacji niezbędne będzie poddane cię standardowej kontroli.  
Mina Savannah mówiła sama za siebie. Nie była zachwycona, że znowu jest zdana na szkolną pielęgniarkę. Pani Pomfrey musiała to zauważyć, bo podeszła do niej i poklepała ją po ramieniu.  
— To potrwa tylko chwilę. Gdy skończymy, odprowadzę cię do twojej wieży — powiedziała ciepło.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała szybko na Dumbledore'a i spytała:  
— Jeśli chodzi o dalszy obrót sprawy związany z amuletem, to czy mogę liczyć na jakąś informację?  
— Tak — odparł dyrektor. — Ustalenie, w czyich rękach przebywał do tej pory, nie będzie trudne.  
Savannah dostrzegła w oczach profesora coś, co jej się nie spodobało. Czyżby sądził, że celowo nie oddała amuletu i specjalnie pogrążyła Natalie? Ciekawe, do jakiej doszedł teorii. Wiele by dała, by poznać teraz jego myśli.  
— Do widzenia, panie profesorze — powiedziała cicho i poczuła rękę pielęgniarki na swoich plecach. Po chwili odwróciła się i razem z pielęgniarką opuściła gabinet Dumbledore'a. Schodząc po schodach, zastanawiała się nad tym dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Wiedziała, że ktoś ją zaatakował. Ale nie wiedziała dlaczego i czego mógł od niej chcieć. Potem pozbawił ją jakichkolwiek wspomnień związanych z tą sytuacją. I żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej, znalazła w kieszeni swojego płaszcza zaginioną własność dyrektora. Wtedy na myśl przyszedł jej ogromny, czarny pies. Przecież to on ukradł wężowy szmaragd. I to jego zobaczyła, gdy się ocknęła. To wszystko było bardzo dziwne. Co prawda widziała go tylko dwa razy, ale to wystarczyło, by zdążyła nabrać podejrzeń. Podejrzeń… Poczuła politowanie dla samej siebie. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, by zabrała się za śledztwo w sprawie jakiejś znajdy. To zwykły pies, który upodobał sobie Hogwart i jego okolice. Nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. A co się tyczy kamienia… Dumbledore dojdzie szybko do tego, kto go jej podrzucił. Kto wie, może już jutro dziewczyna pozna odpowiedź.


	10. Chapter 10

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 10

— Ile razy zamierzasz to jeszcze przekładać? — Korneliusz Knot był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Siedział naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a w jego gabinecie, zaciskając palce na szklance Ognistej. — Pozwolisz, Albusie, że powtórzę się po raz piąty: chciałbym porozmawiać z Savannah Durance. Najlepiej na osobności. Jako jedyna przeżyła atak Blacka.  
— Wiem o tym — dyrektor był niesłychanie spokojny. — Nie zapominaj jednak, że ta dziewczyna ostatnio wiele przeszła. Przez cały czas mam z nią kontakt i wiem, że nie jest w najlepszej formie.  
— To kiedy będzie? — poirytowany Knot odstawił szklankę na biurko. — Twoja uczennica została zamordowana, a ty zasłaniasz się psychiczną niedyspozycją panny Durance. Może najwyższy czas zastanowić się nad Mungiem? Tam pomogą jej dość do siebie.  
— Wykluczone — powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. — Savannah nie ma aż takich problemów. Bardzo przeżyła śmierć swojej przyjaciółki i konfrontację z Blackiem. To niezwykle wrażliwa dziewczynka, której nie jest łatwo odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji.  
— Masz na myśli niedawne okoliczności czy raczej to, że dowiedziała się, kim Black jest dla niej? — zapytał Minister Magii. Jego głos pobrzmiewał kpiną, co bardzo rozgniewało dyrektora.  
— Chyba się zapominasz, Korneliuszu — powiedział Dumbledore ostro. — Bulwersuje mnie twoje podejście do tej sprawy. Poniekąd to twoja wina, że stało się to, co się stało. Syriusz Black powinien być już dawno schwytany i osadzony z powrotem w Azkabanie. Kto wie, może właśnie teraz planuje kiedy i w jaki sposób uderzy na Hogwart. Dołożyłem wszelkich starań, by ochronić uczniów i pracowników szkoły, jednak to za mało. Liczę, że się zaangażujesz.  
— Robię, co mogę — warknął Minister. — I nie waż się winić mnie za śmierć twojej uczennicy. Dawno temu proponowałem ci rozwiązanie najlepsze z możliwych: powinieneś pozwolić działać dementorom. Wpuścić ich na teren szkoły. Szybko dopadliby Blacka.  
— I wyssaliby dusze z większości uczniów — dokończył chłodno Dumbledore, mrużąc oczy. — Nie ma mowy. Dopóki ja tutaj jestem dyrektorem, żaden dementor nie przekroczy progu tego zamku.  
— Więc nie miej do nikogo pretensji — odrzekł Knot. — Mnie również zależy na tym, aby go złapać. Przesłuchanie jego siostrzenicy jest konieczne. To naprawdę może pomóc.  
— Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Korneliuszu? — dyrektor popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. — Jeśli naprawdę ci zależy na schwytaniu Blacka, powinieneś opracowywać nowe strategie ze swoimi ludźmi. Tymczasem ty chcesz wciągnąć do tego wszystkiego dziecko!  
— To nie byle jakie dziecko — Minister zmrużył oczy. — To jego siostrzenica.  
— Która się go boi — odparł Dumbledore stanowczo. — I która nienawidzi go tak samo, jak wszyscy. Wie o nim od niedawna. I ty masz tego świadomość.  
— Owszem — Knot kiwnął głową. — Ale jednocześnie chcę zamknąć sprawę Kelly Bale. Wiem, że rozmawiałeś z Savannah o jej spotkaniu z Blackiem, jednak ja również chciałbym mieć tę możliwość. Nie to, żebym ci nie ufał, Albusie. W końcu decyzja należy do ciebie.  
— Jak i do Savannah — powiedział Dumbledore, przypatrując mu się zza okularów. — A przede wszystkim do jej ciotki. Ja jestem tutaj na ostatnim miejscu.  
— Świetnie — Knot wstał i włożył sobie na głowę swój cytrynowo zielony melonik. — W takim będę czekał na twoją sowę.  
— Niczego nie mogę ci obiecać, Korneliuszu — Dumbledore splótł palce i oparł na nich podbródek. — To wszystko zależy od Andromedy Tonks.  
Minister Magii zgrzytnął zębami i mruknąwszy „Do widzenia", opuścił gabinet. Dumbledore odchylił się na krześle i wyjął z kieszeni szaty wężowy szmaragd. Przez chwilę obracał go w palcach, dokładnie mu się przyglądając.  
Savannah ponownie spotkała Syriusza Blacka. Tyle że tego nie wiedziała. Co takiego zaszło między nimi, że Black wyczyścił jej pamięć? Nie naznaczył jej żadnym silnym urokiem, co mogło wskazywać, że celowo wszystko zaaranżował. Jakby zależało mu na tym spotkaniu. Ale dlaczego? Czy był zdolny do racjonalnego myślenia? Może nie zwariował do reszty w Azkabanie. To wszystko wskazywałoby na jedno. Że ma plan. I to pewnie niejeden. Powiedział coś Savannah, ale nie chciał, aby to pamiętała. Przynajmniej wtedy. To trochę bez sensu - chyba że przekłada się na jakiś plan. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Potem Black uśpił ją i włożył do kieszeni jej płaszcza talizman. Dziwne, że go w ogóle nie użył. Pewnie domyślił się, że on, Dumbledore, wszystko przewidział i przygotował Hogwart na jego wkroczenie. Nie ma co, sprytny lis.  
Dyrektor schował kamień z powrotem do kieszeni i wstał powoli. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Andromedą Tonks. Najlepiej od razu.

— Znalazłaś coś? — Savannah przysunęła się bliżej Hermiony i przyglądała się w skupieniu jej zajęciu. Granger wertowała „Proroka Codziennego", skupiającego się na roku 1981 i po chwili go odłożyła.  
— Nie — odparła szeptem. — Ale radziłabym ci nie sprawiać wrażenia tak poruszonej. Oficjalnie szukamy informacji do referatu z Historii Magii. Pani Pince może zacząć coś podejrzewać.  
— Nie spodziewałam się, że tak łatwo przyjdzie mi uzyskać pozwolenie od Binnsa — Savannah była niezwykle z siebie zadowolona. — Powiedziałam mu, że chciałabym sprawdzić pewne fakty ze współczesności, a dokładniej z ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat. Nie dość, że się nie zawahał, to jeszcze od razu wyczarował pisemne pozwolenie. To się nazywa mieć fart!  
— Miejmy nadzieję, że Pince nie najdzie ochota, aby z nim porozmawiać — mruknęła Hermiona. — Bo wtedy doznałabyś brutalnego zderzenia z rzeczywistością. Binns może i jest - pożal się Boże - nudny i przewidywalny, ale nie jest głupi. Od razu wiedziałby, że go oszukałyśmy.  
Savannah spoważniała nagle. Granger podniosła do góry jedną brew, na co koleżanka odparła:  
— Spójrz, co masz przed sobą.  
Hermiona zerknęła na blat, gdzie znajdował się kolejny numer „Proroka". Jej uwagę przykuła strona tytułowa. Zamieszczone były tam zdjęcia dwóch czarodziejów i jednej czarownicy, którzy - jak głosił nagłówek - dopuścili się okrutnego przestępstwa, za które skazano ich na Azkaban.  
— To ona — szepnęła Hermiona. — Bellatriks Lestrange. Razem ze swoim mężem, szwagrem i innym śmieciożercą torturowała małżeństwo aurorów, doprowadzając ich do utraty pamięci i skazując tym samym na dożywotni pobyt w Szpitalu św. Munga.  
Savannah nachyliła się bardziej i po chwili zakryła dłonią usta. Hermiona przyjrzała się jej zaniepokojona, więc dziewczyna odparła szybko:  
— Tu jest podane ich przez nią Neville nie ma rodziców. Ci aurorzy to Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie.  
Hermiona zbladła. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na gazetę i po chwili wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
— Idź do Pince i ją zagadaj — poleciła koleżance.  
— Co ty chcesz... — zaczęła dziewczyna, lecz Granger jej przerwała:  
— Później ci powiem. Idź!  
Savannah wzruszyła ramionami, ale zrobiła to, co jej kazano. Gdy Hermiona została sama, wycelowała różdżkę w gazetę i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Po chwili „Prorok" stanął w fioletowych płomieniach i zniknął. Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech, czując jednocześnie spokój. Tajemnica Neville'a była bezpieczna. Nikt nie dowie się, co spotkało jego rodziców.  
Gdy Savannah wróciła, Granger zdążyła już odłożyć pozostałe numery. Potem wspólnie opuściły bibliotekę, odprowadzone nieufnym spojrzeniem Pani Pince.  
— Co zrobiłaś z tym numerem? — spytała Savannah, gdy szły korytarzem.  
— Zniszczyłam go — odparła spokojnie Granger. — Neville może być spokojny. Nikt nigdy nie pozna jego tajemnicy. A ty — tu spojrzała poważnie na koleżankę. — Nie powiesz nikomu. Nawet Harry'emu i Ronowi. Ode mnie także się nie dowiedzą.  
— Nie ma sprawy — powiedziała Savannah. — Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, aby zacząć o tym mówić. To co zrobiła Lestrange… Wredna suka.  
— To prawdziwa fanatyczka — Hermiona spojrzała w bok. — W każdym razie tak tam pisało. Nawet na własnym procesie nie przestawała wychwalać Sama - Wiesz - Kogo.  
— Wiem, co chodzi ci po głowie — powiedziała Savannah cicho. — Kolejna świruska na jego usługach. I do tego z mojej rodziny — w tym momencie wzdrygnęła się.  
— Nie! — Hermiona złapała ją za ramię i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Nawet tak nie pomyślałam. Zrozum, że nie masz wpływu na to, kim są twoi krewni. Ta Bellatriks może nie być jedyna. I co, będziesz się tym zadręczać? Daj spokój. Poza tym pospieszmy się. Za chwilę mamy Obronę.  
Savannah skinęła głową i chcąc zmienić myśli na znacznie przyjemniejsze, skupiła je na profesorze Lupinie.

— Co on tutaj robi? — spytała Hermiona ze złością. Savannah również nie dopisywał nastrój. Zastępstwo ze Snape'm? To chyba najgorsze, co mogło je spotkać.  
Ale tak było. Gdy weszły do klasy razem z innymi uczniami, czekał na nich nie profesor Lupin, ale niezwykle zadowolony z siebie Snape. Widać, że nieobecność kolegi była mu na rękę. Jego dobry nastrój pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy do klasy wpadł spóźniony Harry. Gryfoni stracili przez to punkty. Na pytanie Pottera, gdzie jest profesor Lupin, Nietoperz odparł, że ten jest chory i że jego życiu nic nie zagraża. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby marzył, aby było inaczej.  
— Dzisiaj będziemy mówić o… — Snape przerzucił szybko kartki podręcznika, aż dotarł do ostatniego rozdziału. — … o wilkołakach.  
— Ten temat powinniśmy przerobić za kilka miesięcy — powiedziała Parvati. — I…  
— Milcz, Patil — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, wstając. — Sugerujesz, że nie mam pojęcia, jak zorganizować lekcję?  
Parvati skuliła się w ławce, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Snape uśmiechnął się mściwie i rozejrzał po klasie.  
— Kto mi powie — zaczął. — W jaki sposób odróżnić wilkołaka od prawdziwego wilka?  
Ręka Hermiony natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę, ale Nietoperz to zignorował. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Savannah.  
— Durance, ty nam powiedz — odparł oschle. Dziewczyna, która myślami była gdzie indziej, drgnęła i spojrzała na nauczyciela.  
— Słucham? — spytała i zamrugała oczami. Snape podszedł powoli do jej ławki. Siedząca obok Hermiona posłała koleżance ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
— Zadałem ci pytanie — syknął profesor, przeszywając Savannah wzrokiem. — Ale ty oczywiście nie uważałaś. Gryffindor traci pięć punktów!  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała gdzieś ponad ramieniem Snape'a. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie i powiedział:  
— Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Jeśli odpowiesz źle, twój dom straci punkty.  
Harry zerknął na Savannah. Była zadziwiająco spokojna. Tylko jej spojrzenie mówiło co innego. Wyrażało prawdziwą niechęć.  
— Powiedz mi — Snape popatrzył na nią chłodno. — Jakim sposobem w dzisiejszych czasach można uleczyć wilkołaka?  
— Wywarem tojadowym — powiedziała Savannah. — Jego głównym składnikiem, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest tojad. Wynalazł go Damocles Belby. Eliksir nie leczy likantropii, lecz łagodzi jej objawy.  
Snape wyglądał niczym rażony piorunem. Zacisnął ze złości szczękę, oparł się rękami o blat biurka i pochylił nad Savannah.  
— Przeczytałaś pewnie książkę Doris Hudgens „Jak oswoić wilkołaka", prawda? — spytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem.  
— Zgadza się — odparła Savannah i uśmiechnęła się. Nauczyciel wyprostował się i warknął:  
— Twoja pycha nie zna granic, Durance! Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów i jeśli w tym momencie powiesz cokolwiek, bez wahania odejmę czterdzieści!  
Savannah przestała się uśmiechać. Posłała mu spojrzenie bazyliszka, które jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Snape'a.  
— Najpierw Potter, teraz ty — syknął. — Wasz dom powiększył się o kolejną bezczelną osobę.  
Savannah poczuła, jak Hermiona nadeptuje jej na stopę. Wiedziała, że jeśli Snape przesadzi, nie powstrzyma się od wybuchu.  
— Ta książka jest niezwykle trudna do zdobycia — powiedział zimno. — Ostatnie wydanie miało miejsce pięć lat temu i liczba egzemplarzy była ograniczona. Skąd miałaś do niej dostęp?  
— To książka mojego wujka — odparła. — Jeśli zależy panu na niej, mogę się zapytać, czy mógłby ją pożyczyć.  
Powiedziała to, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił grymas wściekłości.  
— Przez twoją arogancję Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów — syknął i odwrócił się, zamiatając czarną szatą. Nie zdążył jednak dojść do biurka, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Tego było za wiele!  
— Macie nie wychodzić z klasy! — warknął i ruszył za dziewczyną.  
Dostrzegł ją w połowie korytarza.  
— Durance, stój! — krzyknął i pobiegł w jej kierunku. Savannah nie zamierzała jednak posłuchać. Szła dalej, dopóki nie poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za kołnierz. Po chwili stała twarzą w twarz ze wściekłym Snape'm.  
— Jak śmiałaś — syknął. — Tak się zachować. Narobiłaś sobie poważnych kłopotów.  
Dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem w bok, jednak Severus nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Chwycił ją za podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.  
— Wybornie — powiedział cicho. — Wdałaś się w niego, nie ma co.  
Po chwili cofnął dłoń i dla odmiany chwycił ją za ramię.  
— A teraz jazda na lekcję — warknął i ciągnąc dziewczynę za sobą, ruszył korytarzem. Przez całą drogę nie odezwał się ani słowem. Gdy znaleźli się pod klasą, wepchnął Savannah do środka. Już miała się udać do swojej ławki, gdy poczuła na ramieniu jego ciężką dłoń.  
— Nie sądzę, aby to było dla ciebie najlepsze miejsce — powiedział zimno i wskazał palcem na kąt niedaleko drzwi. — Stań tam.  
Savannah zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia. Sądziła, że każe jej zostać po lekcji i tradycyjnie wlepi szlaban. Ale nie. Zamierzał ją ukarać. _Po mugolsku._  
— Jazda — warknął i przeszył ją wzrokiem. Savannah udała się we wskazane miejsce i stanęła twarzą do ściany.  
— Źle — syknął Snape. — Twarzą do klasy.  
To był już cios poniżej pasa. Savannah odwróciła się i teraz widziała każdego ze swoich kolegów i koleżanek. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać. Parvati uśmiechała się drwiąco, podobnie jak Snape. Harry i Ron siedzieli, głęboko wstrząśnięci.  
— Stąd masz chyba dobry widok na klasę, prawda? — zapytał Snape złośliwie i wrócił do prowadzenia zajęć.  
W końcu lekcja dobiegła końca, ale nie obyło się bez dodatkowych niespodzianek. Gdy Hermiona odezwała się niepytana, Snape zrugał ją bezlitośnie i odjął punkty. Rona poniosło i mu odpysknął, co skończyło się dla niego szlabanem.

— Jesteś niezrównoważona — powiedziała Hermiona ze złością, gdy wraz z Savannah opuściły klasę. — Dosłownie! Tym razem posunęłaś się za daleko! I wiesz co — w pełni zasłużyłaś na taką karę!  
Durance nie odpowiedziała. Forma kary, jaką wymierzył jej Snape, zaskoczyła ją. Zagrał inaczej, niż się spodziewała. Ośmieszył ją. W tym momencie znienawidziła go jeszcze bardziej.  
Hermiona zauważyła, że koleżanka jej nie słucha, więc zakończyła swoją tyradę. Zerknęła na nią. Miała zaciśnięte usta i ściągnięte brwi. Była wściekła. I bardzo dobrze.  
— Wiesz, Snape miał rację. Ten jeden, jedyny raz — odparła Hermiona. — Sama się prosisz o kłopoty.  
Żadnej reakcji. Po tych słowach odeszła, zostawiając Savannah samą. Całej scenie z daleka przyglądał się Harry. Odczekał, aż Granger odejdzie i po chwili podszedł do Savannah.  
— Uważam, że dobrze zrobiłaś — powiedział i uśmiechnął się. — Snape dostał nauczkę. Teraz wie, że nie każdy pozwoli sobie na chamskie traktowanie. Nie przejmuj się Hermioną. Przejdzie jej.  
— Zasłużył na to — szepnęła Savannah i spojrzała Potterowi prosto w oczy. — Nie ma prawa nas tak traktować. Do niedawna siedziałam cicho. Teraz jest inaczej.  
— Inaczej — podchwycił Harry i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — Masz rację. Zmieniłaś się. Jesteś inna niż rok wcześniej.  
— Życie nas zmienia — powiedziała dziewczyna ponuro. — Zresztą… nieważne.  
Zapanowała cisza. W końcu pierwszy odezwał się Harry:  
— Zielarstwo mamy dopiero za trzy godziny. Co powiesz na małą partyjkę szachów?  
— Nie umiem w to grać — Savannah przygryzła wargę. Potter uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział:  
— Nic nie szkodzi. Nauczę cię. Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, to zajmą nam najlepsze miejsce w pokoju wspólnym.  
— Kanapa — odparła i zachichotała. Harry chwycił ją za ramię i po chwili ruszyli w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

— Kto cię nauczył grać? — spytała Savannah, siedząc na kanapie obok Pottera. Przed nimi stał nieduży drewniany stolik, na którym leżały czarodziejskie szachy. Chłopak wytłumaczył jej, na czym polega gra i cierpliwie odpowiadał na każde pytanie. Dziewczynie szybko udzielił się jego spokój. Potem zagrali jedną partię, którą wygrał Harry.  
— Ron — odpowiedział i wziął do ręki pierwszy z brzegu pionek. Figurka wyraziła głośny sprzeciw, ale to zignorował. Przez chwilę milczał, obracając ją w palcach.  
— Nieźle sobie radzisz — Savannah skupiła na nim wzrok. Czekała na odpowiedź. Harry nadal był skupiony na figurce, która próbowała ugryźć go w kciuk.  
— Kwestia wprawy — mruknął i odstawił pionek na szachownicę. — Jeśli na czymś ci zależy, to łatwo jest osiągnąć cel.  
Spojrzał na Savannah i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło, zdziwiona jego wahaniem.  
— Cel — zaczął. — Fajnie jest go mieć.  
— Nie rozumiem — Savannah popatrzyła na niego jak na przybysza z innej planety. — Czy możesz mówić jaśniej?  
— Celem Natalie Harris było odnalezienie grobu założycieli — odparł i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Wiedziała, jakie napotka trudności. A mimo udało jej się wyrwać. Nie była jednak sama. Bez oporów wtajemniczyła cię w swój plan.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytała Savannah, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała czujność.  
— Jak dostałyście się do Hogsmeade? — Harry przeszedł do sedna sprawy. — Każdy zachodzi w głowę, jak się wam udało.  
— Po co ci to wiedzieć? — Durance podniosła do góry jedną brew. — Zamierzasz się tam wybrać w najbliższy weekend? Chociaż wiesz, że ci nie wolno?  
— Mówisz jak Hermiona — powiedział Harry z irytacją w głosie. — Macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego.  
Savannah zignorowała jego złośliwą uwagę. Przesunęła się dalej, zwiększając przestrzeń między nimi. Harry milczał, wpatrując się w podłogę.  
— Pewnie, że chciałbym się wybrać — odparł. — Ale to nie jest takie proste. Moje wujostwo… To mugole, którzy nienawidzą wszystkiego, co magiczne. Najchętniej by się mnie pozbyli. W te wakacje nie wytrzymałem. Po kolejnej awanturze zabrałem swoje rzeczy i się wyniosłem. Tak, znalazłem się na ulicy. I powiem szczerze, że było mi tam lepiej niż u nich.  
Zamilkł, nadal kontemplując podłogę. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— To naprawdę przykre. Co do Hogsmeade… To wiem, jak się czujesz. Ja również tam nie byłam. Moja ciotka nie wyraziła zgody.  
— I nie czułaś pokusy, by ponownie się tam wybrać? — spytał Potter. — Nie byłabyś sama. Poszlibyśmy razem.  
— Nie, Harry — głos Savannah był stanowczy. — Bez względu na to, jak bardzo bym tego chciała, nie zamierzam znowu ryzykować. Pójście z Natalie… Cóż, to była głupota. Teraz to mogę powiedzieć.  
— Czyli mi nie powiesz — chłopak był zawiedziony.  
— Nie — odparła Durance i wstała z kanapy. — Dziękuję, że nauczyłeś mnie grać w szachy. Niestety, ale nie możesz liczyć na rewanż. Nie podzielę się z tobą tą wiedzą.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał w bok, ignorując Savannah.  
— Do zobaczenia na Zielarstwie —powiedziała i udała się w kierunku wyjścia. Przeszła przez dziurę za portretem i ruszyła prosto przed siebie. Nie wiedziała, dokąd się udać. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie iść do biblioteki, ale szybko porzuciła tę myśl. Nie chciała konfrontacji z Hermioną. Właśnie. Najpierw Hermiona, teraz Harry. Co się z nimi wszystkimi dzisiaj dzieje. Łącznie z nią samą…  
Nagle poczuła silne szarpnięcie w okolicy ramienia. Nim zdążyła zareagować, ktoś wciągnął ją do pustej klasy. Popchnięta z całej siły, wpadła na ławkę. Uderzyła się boleśnie w brzuch, na co ktoś zareagował szyderczym śmiechem. Savannah, trzymając się za podbrzusze, odwróciła się w kierunku napastnika.  
Draco Malfoy powoli zmierzał w jej stronę, uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
— Teraz wiesz, jak czuje się ktoś zaatakowany znienacka — powiedział i spojrzał na nią z niechęcią. — Boli? Mnie bolało bardziej.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Nie mogła wykonać żadnego ruchu. Stała skulona, zdana na łaskę przeklętego Ślizgona. Malfoy podszedł do niej i zmusił ją, by usiadła na podłodze. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył ją do policzka dziewczyny.  
— Poszłaś do Dumbla — syknął i zjechał drewienkiem w okolicę jej szczęki. — Sprytne, nie ma co.  
— No dalej — wychrypiała Savannah. — Pokaż na co cię stać. Przecież masz to we krwi!  
— Po kolei — powiedział zimno i jego różdżka powędrowała z powrotem do jej policzka. Przycisnął mocniej koniec drewienka, a z ust Savannah wydobył się krzyk.  
— Zamknij się — syknął. — Przez ciebie stary Dumbledore zagroził mi, że jeśli komukolwiek powiem o łączącym nas pokrewieństwie oraz o tym, że jesteś siostrzenicą tego śmiecia, wyrzuci mnie. A to by było super dla ciebie i twoich nowych ziomali, prawda?  
Savannah poczuła, że ból powoli ustępuje. Postanowiła jeszcze chwilę poczekać, dając sobie czas na zyskanie większej ilości sił. Ona i Malfoy patrzyli sobie teraz prosto w oczy.  
— Nie chciałbyś chodzić do innej szkoły? — spytała z niechęcią. — Gdzie uczą czarnej magii i przyjmują jedynie czystokrwistych?  
— Miła zmiana tematu — Draco uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. — Ale nie zamierzam ci dać tak łatwo spokoju. Zadałem ci pytanie. Masz na nie odpowiedzieć.  
— Niczego nie muszę — syknęła Savannah i zamachnęła się na Malfoya wolną ręką. Ten złapał ją za przegub i odepchnął do tyłu. Dziewczyna upadła na plecy. Po chwili poczuła but Malfoya na swojej klatce piersiowej.  
— Jesteś taka jak twój wuj — Ślizgon spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią. — Zakała rodziny. Zdrajczyni własnej krwi. Ale nie ma co, czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie, tym na starość śmierdzi. Ta suka cię tak wychowała.  
Nagle jego but zniknął z jej klatki piersiowej. Savannah uniosła się na łokciu i ujrzała Rona, który uderzył Malfoya pięścią w brzuch. Ślizgon zgiął się wpół i obrzucił rudzielca wyzwiskami. Weasley podszedł do koleżanki i pomógł jej wstać.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał i wtedy dostrzegł małe zaczerwienie na jej policzku.  
— To jego robota? — spytał ostro i nie czekając na odpowiedź, podszedł do Draco i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Chłopak stracił równowagę i wylądował na podłodze.  
— Spróbuj tknąć ją jeszcze raz — syknął Ron i wyprowadził Savannah z pustej klasy.  
— Zaprowadzę cię do pani Pomfrey — powiedział, lecz dziewczyna zaprotestowała.  
— Nic mi nie jest — odparła, wciąż trzymając się za brzuch. — Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
— Nieważne — mruknął, po czym dodał: — Ten kretyn cię poturbował. Pani Pomfrey musi cię zobaczyć.  
— Dobrze — Savannah ustąpiła, gdyż ból się nasilił. — Ale w razie czego ani słowa o tym, co się wydarzyło.  
Weasley skinął głową, po czym ruszyli w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Korneliusz Knot siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu i w skupieniu palił cygaro. Uwielbiał domowe zacisze. Tutaj, w swoim gabinecie, mógł rozmyślać dowoli i nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Nawet jego żona.  
Dumbledore. Czemu on tak to wszystko utrudnia?  
Knot puścił dymka i ponownie się zaciągnął. Nikt go tak nie irytował ostatnio jak dyrektor Hogwartu. Zamiast uprościć mu sprawę, tylko ją komplikował. Do tej pory chronił wyłącznie Pottera. Teraz zaczęło mu zależeć na dobru siostrzenicy Blacka.  
Knot wbił wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą. Doskonale pamiętał tę sprawę. Widział też miejsce zbrodni. Widok zmasakrowanej twarzy Shelly Durance nawiedzał go w najgorszych koszmarach. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, a zastygła w przerażeniu twarz denatki przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Leżała na prawym boku, w pozycji embrionalnej. Sprawca musiał naprawdę jej nienawidzić.  
Oszczędził jednak dziecko. Ta dziewczynka znowu dziś zaprzątała jego myśli. Widział ją na zdjęciu. Była bardzo podobna do matki.  
Knot pochylił się do przodu i podrapał po brodzie. Ta mała już raz ocaliła życie. Podobnie było i tym razem. Dzieciak miał cholerne szczęście. Tylko dlaczego Black jej nie zabił? Przecież udowodnił, że jest w tym najlepszy. Do trzech razy sztuka. Kolejnego ataku dziewczyna może już nie przeżyć. I on, Korneliusz Knot, musiał temu zapobiec.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

 _Nienawidził tego miejsca. Gdyby tylko mógł, to natychmiast by się stąd teleportował. Niestety, było to niemożliwe. Azkaban posiadał zabezpieczenia, które nie pozwalały na teleportację. Trzydziesty Minister Magii, Harold Minchum podjął się takich kroków, gdyż, jak uważał, były one niezbędne, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo czarodziejskiej społeczności. Nie wierzył do końca w skuteczność dementorów - był zdania, że prędzej czy później jakiś skazaniec odzyska siły i zdecyduje się na ucieczkę poprzez teleportację. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić._

 _Mądre posunięcie. Tylko że to nie on musi teraz stawić temu czoło. Ja to muszę zrobić._

 _Poirytowany Knot zacisnął mocniej szczękę i razem ze swoim chuderlawym asystentem przekroczył bramy piekieł. To była standardowa procedura - zawsze co roku przeprowadzał kontrolę w Azkabanie. I jak co roku doznał znajomego ścisku w żołądku. Knot poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot._

 _Te istoty… już ich otoczyły. Doskonale wiedziały, kim jest. Jeśli tylko się zapomną i przekroczą dopuszczalną odległość, rozwali ich. Znał wiele czarnomagicznych zaklęć, których mógł użyć w samoobronie. Tylko on jeden. Pozycja Ministra Magii dawała mu pewną władzę. Także nad nimi._

 _Kurwa mać z wami wszystkimi, matkojebcy, zaklął w myślach. Popatrzył z obrzydzeniem na tłoczących się pod kolejną celą dementorów._

— _Czyja teraz kolej, Walker? — spytał niecierpliwie, na co jego asystent zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać akta._

— _Yyyy… Black Syriusz, rok wtrącenia: 1981 — powiedział Walker i razem z Knotem podeszli do celi. Dementorzy rozproszyli się na obydwie strony, gdy oni stanęli przy żelaznych prętach._

 _Cela była mała, zimna i ciemna. Coś w środku się jednak poruszyło. Postać siedząca w kącie zbliżyła się do Knota i jego towarzysza. Minister zmarszczył czoło. Wizytacje miały to do siebie, że tylko podchodził do celi, rzucał przelotne spojrzenie na wykolejeńca i szedł dalej. Ale tego będzie pamiętał już zawsze._

 _Syriusz Black. Jedna z największych kanalii, jakie musiał oglądać. Pamiętał, gdy ten się na niego rzucił. Dobrze, że miał różdżkę. Powalił drania jednym zaklęciem, a jeden z jego ludzi kopnął Blacka w twarz. Taką oto wdzięczność okazał mu śmieć za to, co dla niego zrobił. Gdyby nie on, Black by się nigdy nie dowiedział, co spotkało jego siostrę._

 _Knot przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby oczekując wyraźnych oznak szaleństwa. Ale Black był spokojny. Knot uniósł brwi, nie dowierzając._

— _Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, co? — spytał kpiąco. Więzień zmrużył oczy. Wzajemna niechęć była wyczuwalna._

— _Knot. Przeczytał pan już tę gazetę? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem, wskazując na „Proroka Codziennego", którego czarodziej trzymał w ręku. — Może mógłby mi ją pan zostawić? Rozwiążę sobie krzyżówkę…_

 _Prośba Blacka wprawiła Ministra w szczere zdumienie. Ten człowiek rozmawiał z nim całkiem sensownie. Zbyt sensownie! Po dwunastu latach, które tu spędził, był w miarę normalny. To wołało o pomstę do Merlina! Czy ci dementorzy naprawdę nie mieli nic do roboty? Ich jedynym zadaniem było pilnowanie osadzonych i wyssanie z nich wszelkiego szczęścia. Potem tym zaczynało odbijać i w końcu sami się wykańczali. Sprawiedliwa kara dla hołoty. Ale w przypadku tego więźnia zawiedli. I to bardzo._

— _A masz czym ją rozwiązać? — zapytał arogancko Knot, przyglądając się jego wyciągniętej dłoni._

 _Tak, sukinsynie, patrz, czym się stałeś. Odór, jaki od ciebie bije, jest nie do zniesienia._

 _Minister popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem i podał mu szybko gazetę. Następnie odsunął się, jak mógł najdalej, skinął na swojego asystenta i udał się do celi obok._

 _Syriusz przez chwilę nie dowierzał. Miał w ręku „Proroka". Gazetę, której nie widział na oczy od dwunastu lat. Usiadł z boku, gdzie było w miarę najjaśniej i zaczął ją z ciekawością przeglądać. Czytał wszystkie artykuły, aż natrafił na taki, przy którym serce zabiło mu mocniej._

„ _Testy z maskowania są niezwykle trudne. Zwłaszcza na ostatnim etapie. Jednak nikomu nie udało się zaliczyć testu tak szybko! Nimfadora Tonks zdobyła najwyższą ocenę w bardzo krótkim czasie, co jest bezsprzecznie nie lada wyczynem!"_

 _Mała Nimfadora. Córka Andromedy._

 _Spojrzał szybko na zamieszczone pod artykułem zdjęcie. Machała do niego uśmiechnięta dziewczyna o różowych włosach. Po jej obu stronach stało dwoje dorosłych. Andromeda i Ted. Wszędzie by ich poznał. Nie zmienili się tak bardzo przez te dwanaście lat. No, może z wyjątkiem Teda. Miał za duży brzuch. Tonksowie nie byli sami na tym zdjęciu. Obok Andromedy stała czarnowłosa nastolatka. Syriusz poczuł, jak z przejęcia zaciska mu się żołądek._

 _To ona. Savannah._

 _Dotknął palcem jej twarzy. Parę razy wziął głęboki wdech. Szok był tak wielki, że wprost go sparaliżował._

 _A więc nie trafiła do mojej matki. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki! Tylko Andromeda mogła jej zapewnić kochający dom._

 _Przyjrzał się raz jeszcze swojej siostrzenicy. Skóra żywcem zdjęta z Shelly. Nie mógł tylko określić, jakiego koloru miała oczy. To wina fotografii - zdjęcie było za małe. Ale to szczegół. Później do tego dojdzie. Jak tylko się stąd wydostanie. Najważniejsze, że wiedział, gdzie jej szukać._

 _Jeszcze raz zerknął na fotografię. Tonksowie i Savannah wydawali się być szczęśliwi. Czy wiedziała o jego istnieniu? Na samą myśl zasępił się. W oczach wszystkich był zwykłym mordercą. Andromeda nie mogła myśleć inaczej. Pewnie go uśmierciła albo zrobiła z niego potwora._

 _Rzucił okiem na następny artykuł. Informował o wygranej, którą zdobył w dorocznej loterii pracownik Ministerstwa Magii, Artur Weasley. Łączną sumę 700 galeonów zamierzał przeznaczyć na rodzinne wakacje w Egipcie. Jasne, że ich znał. Stary, poczciwy Artur. Kolejna szczęśliwa rodzina. On, Molly i ich siedmioro dzieciaków. Wszystkie rude. Na tym zdjęciu wydają się być tacy beztroscy. Jeden chłopak ma nawet zwierzaka. Szczura. Zaraz…_

 _Syriusz szarpnął gazetą. Poczuł, jak zalewa go furia. To on… ten skurwysyn Glizdogon. Na ramieniu tego chłopca. Miał ochotę chwycić gazetę w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się ten zdrajca i dać upust nagromadzonej przez lata wściekłości. Powstrzymał się jednak - gdyby to zrobił, straciłby jedyne zdjęcie siostrzenicy. Poza tym mógł teraz ciągle patrzeć na Pettigrew - i zyskiwać coraz większą motywację._

 _Ten chłopiec jest w Hogwarcie. A to oznacza, że Glizdogon również. Tak jak Harry. I Savannah._

 _Zabiję skurwiela. Zabiję!_

 _Pettigrew udowodnił, że potrafi zabić bez wahania. Miał idealną okazję. Jego cel był w zasięgu ręki. Czy mógł skrzywdzić również Savannah? Zależało mu na śmierci Harry'ego. Jeśli dziewczyna jest w Gryffindorze, nie przepuści okazji. Dwie ofiary za jednym zamachem. A jeśli nie, to drugą dopadnie w niedługim czasie po pierwszej._

 _W Syriuszu aż się zagotowało. Ścisnął gazetę, z trudem panując nad sobą. Nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie. Harry go potrzebował. I Savannah. Ktoś musiał powstrzymać Petera._

Savannah nie spędziła wiele czasu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Na pytanie pani Pomfrey, co się stało oraz skąd wzięło się zaczerwienienie na jej policzku, odparła, że musiała coś zjeść i najwyraźniej jej zaszkodziło. To drugie wytłumaczyła zwyczajem przyciskania różdżki do swojego policzka. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to zabrzmiało, nie przejęła się zaskoczoną miną pielęgniarki. Pani Pomfrey dała jej trochę eliksiru przeciwbólowego i usunęła zadrapanie. Zlikwidowała również otarcie na policzku.

Ron, który towarzyszył Savannah, milczał cały czas. Gdy opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne, zapytał:

— Czego on znowu od ciebie chciał?

— Nie wiem – odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. — Przecież to Malfoy. On do każdego ma jakieś ale.

— Taka jego natura _—_ mruknął Weasley. — To najgorsza kanalia, z jaką miałem do czynienia. Kocha się pastwić nad innymi, sprawia mu to chorą satysfakcję.

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad czymś.

— Czy słyszałeś, co Malfoy do mnie powiedział? — spytała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Była poważna. Rona to trochę zaskoczyło.

— Niezbyt dokładnie _—_ odparł. — Wspomniał coś chyba o twoim wujku.

Dziewczyna szła obok niego, milcząc. Weasley, chcąc to przełamać, powiedział:

— Nie przejmuj się tym śmieciem. On nikogo nie szanuje. Jak sama wiesz, jego rodzinka ma świra na punkcie czystości krwi, łącznie z nim samym. Jego ojciec podkreśla na każdym kroku, jacy są przez to wyjątkowi. Żałosne. Mój tata także jest czystokrwisty, ale nigdy się z tym nie obnosił. Uważa, że czarodzieje i mugole są równi. Twój wujek z pewnością jest wspaniałym człowiekiem.

— Owszem _—_ Savannah spojrzała gdzieś przed siebie. — Poza tym mamy przykład. Hermiona. Jest mugolaczką, ale intelektu i talentu mógłby pozazdrościć jej niejeden.

Po chwili stanęła i wzięła głęboki wdech. Ron popatrzył na nią z niepokojem i zapytał:

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak — dziewczyna skinęła głową i usiadła pod ścianą. Weasley zrobił to samo i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

— Powiedz mi _—_ Savannah złapała się za włosy. — Co jest ze mną nie tak?

— Nie rozumiem — Ron zmarszczył czoło. — Czy możesz mówić jaśniej?

— Hermiona i Snape uważają, że przyciągam kłopoty _—_ cofnęła dłonie od głowy. — Czy ty też tak sądzisz?

— Snape'em się nie przejmuj – powiedział rudzielec. — A Hermiona… Jak to Hermiona. Często zdarza się jej naskoczyć na nas w złości. Wszystko nam wtedy wygarnia. Ale jeśli mam być szczery - w porównaniu z tym, jaka byłaś w drugiej klasie to naprawdę się zmieniłaś.

— Na lepsze czy na gorsze? — spytała Savannah i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

— Na lepsze — Ron uśmiechnął się trochę w wymuszony sposób. — Teraz zrobiłaś się yyy… ciekawa. Taka z pazurem. Chyba się tym nie zadręczasz, co? Przecież do tej pory nie przejmowałaś się tym, co inni sądzą na twój temat.

— Nie — odparła i westchnęła. — Powiedzmy, że poczułam się trochę przytłoczona. Ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło.

— Nie mamy na to wpływu — stwierdził. — To wszystko przez to całe szaleństwo z Blackiem. Gdyby Knot się trochę zmotywował i bardziej się starał, to w ten weekend wszyscy czworo zaszalalibyśmy w Miodowym Królestwie.

Savannah uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi.

— Mnie to raczej nie obejmie — powiedziała. — Przynajmniej nie w tym roku.

— Każdy rodzic boi się o swoje dziecko — Ron przyjrzał się koleżance. — Ale twoja ciocia trochę przesadza. Rozumiem - Black cię zaatakował i przeraziła się nie na żarty. Ale nie jesteś sama. Byłabyś ze mną i z Hermioną. Poza tym nie odwiedzamy Hogsmeade w nocy, tylko w dzień. I zawsze jest sporo ludzi. Black nie jest idiotą i nie uderzy w biały dzień. To znaczy oczywiście, ma nierówno pod sufitem, bo przecież siedział tyle lat w Azkabanie i pewnie…

— Ona nie zmieni zdania — przerwała mu Savannah. — Poza tym… Nie chcę się to zagłębiać. Gdy moja ciotka się na coś uprze, to nie ma zmiłuj. Jest bardzo konsekwentna. Za bardzo.

Savannah westchnęła i spojrzała w sufit.

— Znam ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny — kontynuowała. — Słyszałam, jak czasem narzekasz na swoją mamę. Że się we wszystko wtrąca i najchętniej trzymałaby cię na krótkiej smyczy. Mam podobnie. Dlatego cieszę się, że tutaj jestem. Nikt nade mną nie stoi. Ciocia jest kochana i w ogóle, ale bywa również stanowcza. Gdyby nie wujek, nie wyszłaby z tej twardej skorupy. On ją łagodzi i potrafi jakoś na nią wpłynąć. Ale nie zawsze.

— To tak jak tata na mamę — zachichotał Ron. — Chociaż raz zdarzyło mu się oberwać miotłą!

Savannah uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała:

— Taka jest chyba cecha mężczyzn. Powstrzymać wulkan, nim wybuchnie. Bo jak nie, to ich usmaży i to porządnie. A rany będą się długo goić.

— Albo na odwrót — mruknął Ron i wyszczerzył się. — Jeśli taki Malfoy zwiąże się z Parkinson to zwykłe dochodzenie do zdrowia nie wystarczy. Będą potrzebować Munga na dłużej - zarówno w ramach rekonwalescencji jak i w ramach przerwy od siebie. Żeby się nie pozabijali.

— Pansy radzi sobie nieźle z zaklęciami — powiedziała Savannah i wyjęła swoją różdżkę. — Malfoy nie jest taki biegły. Jeśli w ramach miłosnego zawodu potraktuje go paroma klątwami, to naprawdę nie będę mieć nic przeciwko. Należy mu się. Dziś pokazałeś mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

— Jeszcze chwila i chwyciłbym za różdżkę — odparł Ron, obserwując Savannah, która bawiła się drewienkiem. Po chwili schowała je z powrotem i podniosła się z posadzki. Otrzepała szatę i skinęła na Rona. Chłopak wstał i po chwili ruszyli w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

— Masz rację — powiedziała Savannah, gdy szli korytarzem. — Zmieniłam się. Nawet jeśli przyciągam kłopoty, to są tego dwie strony. Raz, że nie chcę, by doszło do konsekwencji, których byłabym świadkiem, a dwa - no cóż, przyznaję się. Działam impulsywnie. Ale to podobno rodzinna cecha. To był pomysł Natalie, żeby wybrać się do Hogsmeade. Chciałam ją od tego odwieść, ale nadaremnie. Mówiłam jej, że głupio jest tak ryzykować. Ale nie chciała słuchać. Poszłam z nią, bo nie chciałam puścić jej samej.

— Zawsze mogłaś to zgłosić — odparł Ron. — Co prawda Natalie narobiłaby sobie nieprzyjemności, ale byłyby one niczym w porównaniu z tym, co ją spotkało.

— Harry również wiele razy ryzykował — dziewczyna spojrzała szybko na niego. — Czy kiedykolwiek na niego doniosłeś, by go powstrzymać?

Weasley nie odpowiedział. Zagryzł zęby i spojrzał przed siebie. W końcu doszli pod portret Grubej Damy, podali hasło i weszli do środka. Wiedzieli, że mają dla siebie jeszcze chwilę - potem czekało ich Zielarstwo. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała Savannah, że jeśli nie czuje się na siłach, może opuścić zajęcia. Dziewczyna zapewniła, że wszystko jest w porządku - zależało jej, by pojawić się na lekcji. Niech Malfoy nie myśli, że mu się udało.

— Ron, mam pytanie — Savannah złapała kolegę za rękaw. — Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać?

— Eeeee — Weasley wyraźnie się zmieszał. — To przypadek. Przechodziłem obok i usłyszałem hałas.

Savannah zmrużyła oczy, ale po chwili pokiwała głową. Coś przyszło jej do głowy.

— Źle się czuję — powiedziała i dotknęła swojego czoła. — Pójdę na chwilę do pani Pomfrey.

— Zaprowadzić cię? — zaoferował Ron, na co dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

— Nie trzeba — odparła i po chwili oddaliła się. Przeszła przez dziurę za portretem, ignorując marudzenie Grubej Damy i skierowała się w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Gdy pani Pomfrey ujrzała ją ponownie, była mile zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że dziewczyna przyjdzie do niej z własnej woli.

— Ja i moja koleżanka wygłupiałyśmy się — powiedziała Savannah, stojąc przy biurku pielęgniarki. — I chyba trochę przesadziła. Czy mogłaby pani sprawdzić, jakim potraktowała mnie urokiem?

Pani Pomfrey podniosła do góry jedną brew i odrzekła:

— Skrajna nieodpowiedzialność, Durance! Skoro ty i twoja koleżanka nudziłyście się, mogłyście sobie poczytać. Nie chcę więcej słyszeć, że pojedynkowałyście się dla zabawy. Jeśli taka sytuacja się powtórzy, zawiadomię twoją opiekunkę. A teraz podnieś ręce.

Savannah posłusznie wykonała polecenie, a pielęgniarka zrobiła swoje. Gdy opuściła różdżkę, powiedziała:

— Twoja koleżanka rzuciła na ciebie zaklęcie śledzące. Możesz być spokojna. Właśnie je zdjęłam. Na drugi raz proszę jednak o zachowanie rozsądku.

Savannah skinęła głową i podziękowała za pomoc. Następnie pożegnała się z panią Pomfrey i opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Zaklęcie śledzące. To z pewnością robota Hermiony. Dlatego Ron bez problemu ją znalazł. Harry także musiał być wtajemniczony. Przypomniała sobie ich troskę po tym, jak rozwaliła Malfoyowi nos. Chcieli, by była ciągle z nimi. Wiedzieli, że nie będzie to proste. Dlatego Hermiona o wszystko zadbała. Ale nie od razu. Musiała niedawno rzucić na nią zaklęcie. Pewnie po sytuacji przy Kamiennym Kręgu.

Zamiast złości, poczuła ciepło na sercu. Naprawdę się o nią troszczyli. Do tej pory odrzucała wszelkie przejawy pomocy. Denerwowało ją to. Teraz zaczęła to doceniać. Nie była sama. Miała tych, którym na niej zależało.

Gdy Savannah zjawiła się w cieplarni, od razu podbiegła do Hermiony. Koleżanka złapała ją za ramię i szepnęła do ucha:

— Wiem o wszystkim od Rona. Jaką klątwą mam uraczyć Malfoya?

— Zaklęciem śledzącym — powiedziała cicho Savannah. Granger była zaskoczona.

— Dlaczego akurat tym? — spytała, na co Durance odparła:

— Nie udawaj Greka. Wiem, że rzuciłaś na mnie to zaklęcie.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Do rozpoczęcia zajęć pozostało jeszcze dziesięć minut, więc uczniowie dopiero się schodzili. Wraz z Savannah siedziały w pewnym oddaleniu, więc mogły spokojnie rozmawiać.

— Po ostatniej sytuacji byłam wręcz zmuszona — powiedziała i spojrzała uważnie na koleżankę. — Wciąż nie wiemy, co cię spotkało i kto ci wyczyścił pamięć. Dumbledore jeszcze cię nie wezwał, a jestem pewna, że zna odpowiedź. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego zwleka. Wybacz, że zrobiłam to za twoimi plecami. Gdybyś wiedziała, to, no cóż… Nie zachowywałabyś się tak jak ty.

— To prawda – Savannah zgodziła się z nią. — Z jednej strony wynikła z tego korzyść. Ron zjawił się w porę.

— Wredny szczur — Hermiona posłała nienawistne spojrzenie w kierunku Malfoya, który zezował w ich kierunku. — Mam nadzieję, że zadławi się kością kurczaka przy kolacji i że stanie mu ona w gardle.

— Jesteś taka okrutna — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki, która skupiła wzrok na Harrym i Ronie. Wtedy Durance przypomniała sobie nieprzyjemną rozmowę z Potterem. Opowiedziała o wszystkim Hermionie. Gdy skończyła, ta odparła:

— Bardzo dobrze postąpiłaś. Harry… Domyślam się, jak musi się czuć. W tym momencie te uczucia nie są ważne. On musi zrozumieć, że znajduje się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Black nie będzie się wahał. Zabije go z zimną krwią. Odsiadka nie osłabiła jego morderczego instynktu. Kelly jest tego przykładem.

Savannah zerknęła w stronę Harry'ego. Rozmawiał z Ronem, który zauważył zachowanie dziewczyny. Potter spojrzał w kierunku Savannah i skinął głową. A więc wiedział o wszystkim. Potem zerknął na Malfoya. Jego spojrzenie było pełne nienawiści. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, co spotkało się z niechęcią ze strony Hermiony.

— Ten idiota uwielbia być w centrum zainteresowania — powiedziała. — Wtedy rośnie jego ego. Żałosne.

W końcu zeszli się wszyscy uczniowie. Savannah wraz z innymi czekała na przybycie profesor Sprout. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, pojawiła się w nich ktoś inny. Profesor McGonagall powiodła wzrokiem po klasie i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Savannah.

— Durance — wskazała brodą w jej kierunku. — Pójdziesz ze mną. A wy — tu zwróciła się do uczniów. — Siedzicie i czekacie.

Savannah, choć zaskoczona, wstała i udała się za McGonagall. Czarownica szła szybko, nie obejrzawszy się nawet za nią. Durance zastanawiała się nad powodem wezwania. Chodziło pewnie o formularz lub o czekającą ją rozmowę z dyrektorem. Gdy dotarły do gabinetu McGonagall, opiekunka pchnęła drzwi i podeszła do biurka. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w stertę leżących dokumentów. Po chwili zniknęły, a krzesło, które stało pod ścianą, poderwało się do góry i wylądowało z hukiem przed biurkiem.

— Siadaj, Durance — powiedziała i wskazała na nie dłonią. Savannah wykonała polecenie i czekała na to, co będzie dalej. McGonagall była czymś wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

— Powiedz mi — czarownica przeszyła ją wzrokiem. — Co ci strzeliło do głowy, by pojedynkować się razem z Granger?

Savannah zamurowało. Tego się nie spodziewała. Po chwili odzyskała rezon i odparła:

— Nikt się nie pojedynkował, pani profesor. I…

— Przestań kręcić! — ofuknęła ją McGonagall. — Dwukrotnie odwiedziłaś dzisiaj panią Pomfrey. W czasie pierwszej wizyty przedstawiłaś jej jakąś niedorzeczność. Za drugim razem powiedziałaś, że razem z koleżanką rzucałyście na siebie zaklęcia dla zabawy. Gdzie się podział twój rozum, dziewczyno?

Savannah wlepiła wzrok w podłogę.

— Spójrz na mnie, Durance — rozkazała nauczycielka. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i to co zobaczyła, nie spodobało się jej — ściągnięte brwi, zaciśnięte usta. Dawno nie widziała McGonagall tak rozgniewanej.

— Wyjaśnij mi to — powiedziała stanowczo czarownica. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i odparła:

— To ja rzucałam na siebie zaklęcia. Chciałam nauczyć się nowych, trudniejszych. I coś nie wyszło. Dlatego udałam się do pani Pomfrey. Zmyśliłam tę historię z koleżanką. Przepraszam.

— Głupota nie zna granic — McGonagall uderzyła dłonią w blat biurka, przez co dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła. — Masz niespełna trzynaście lat i chciałaś ot tak, nagle, przeskoczyć na wyższy poziom swoich umiejętności? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to mogło mieć dla ciebie konsekwencje?

— Tak — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. — To było nierozsądne.

— Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów — McGonagall była bezlitosna. — Za twoją głupotę, Durance. Jedyny przejaw rozsądku wykazałaś udając się do Pani Pomfrey. A teraz czas na inną sprawę.

Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się, co takiego ma jej do przekazania.

— Domyślam się, że wiesz, kim jest Korneliusz Knot? — spytała McGonagall, a dziewczyna skinęła głową. — Prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Kelly Bale. Zależy mu na tym, aby z tobą porozmawiać. Dyrektor skontaktował się w tej sprawie z twoją ciotką, chcąc zapytać ją o zgodę. Powiedziała, że decyzja należy najpierw do ciebie. Czy jesteś gotowa na takie spotkanie. Jeśli nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko, wyrazi na nie swoją zgodę. Oczywiście nie będziesz sama w czasie jego trwania. Oprócz ciebie i pana Ministra będzie jeszcze profesor Dumbledore.

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Była zaskoczona. Minister Magii chciał się z nią widzieć?

— Przecież powiedziałam wszystko dyrektorowi — odparła. — Mam na myśli moją konfrontację z Syriuszem Blackiem.

— Wiem, Durance — McGonagall skinęła głową i westchnęła lekko. — Pan Knot… Najwyraźniej chce mieć własne zdanie w tej sprawie.

— Nie ufa dyrektorowi — stwierdziła Savannah, na co McGonagall spojrzała na nią surowo.

— Jesteś za młoda, by wyciągać takie wnioski — oświadczyła sucho. Savannah, która trzymała dłonie na kolanach, zacisnęła je mocniej na skórze.

— Czy jesteś gotowa na spotkanie z panem Ministrem? — spytała McGonagall, na co dziewczyna odparła:

— Tak.

— Na pewno? — czarownica przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

— Na pewno — głos Savannah był zdecydowany.

McGonagall skinęła głową i po chwili wstała.

— Odprowadzę cię teraz na lekcję. Prosiłabym także, abyś nikomu nie mówiła o czekającej cię rozmowie. Nawet pannie Granger.

— Dobrze — odparła Savannah, choć wiedziała, że się do tego nie zastosuje.

Syriusz Black przywołał w wyobraźni twarz Pettigrew. Wyraźnie widział jego podwójny podbródek, małe, wodniste oczy i drwiący uśmieszek.

— Już niedługo się spotkamy, Peter — syknął i zacisnął dłoń, w której trzymał zdechłą rybę. Wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni i spadła na posadzkę. Podniósł ją i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Dzięki różdżce siostrzenicy mógł wpuścić trochę światła do jaskini. Tak jak teraz.

— Już nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania, draniu — wycedził i dobył noża, na którego ostrzu widniała zaschnięta krew. Dźgnął nim rybę, dokonując spustoszenia w jej martwym ciele. Krew pobrudziła mu ubranie, ale się tym nie przejmował. Wyjął wnętrzności kręgowca i cisnął nimi o ścianę. Doznał cudownego przypływu adrenaliny.

— Do następnego, Peter — powiedział i zaśmiał się szaleńczo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 12

 _Czarny pies upadł na bok, dysząc ciężko. Jego sierść była mokra, przeszywające zimno sparaliżowało całe ciało. Przepłynięcie Morza Północnego wyczerpało go całkowicie. Przymknął oczy i wysunął język. Po chwili głośno zaskomlał._

 _Wiedział, że jest zdany sam na siebie. Leżał i nasłuchiwał. Potężne fale wznosiły się i z impetem uderzały w skały._

 _Pies uniósł łeb i wstał powoli. Był mocno osłabiony, z trudem utrzymywał równowagę. Jedno wiedział na pewno. Musiał się stąd wynieść i to jak najszybciej._

 _Otrząsnął się i ruszył przed siebie._

 _Syriusz uznał, że ptak był gotowy. Cofnął kij, który trzymał nad ogniskiem i zdjął jego zawartość. Nie wiedział, co za gatunek zabił, ale niewiele go to obchodziło._

 _Najważniejsze, że mógł coś zjeść. Ptak pachniał całkiem zachęcająco. Rozerwał mu brzuch i wydobył palcami trochę mięsa. Jadł szybko i nerwowo._

 _Znajdował się w głębi lasu, lecz mimo to czuł się niepewnie. Gdy już się posilił, ugasił ognisko i przemienił w psa. Miał niewiele czasu, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Inaczej nie zazna spokoju._ _  
_

 _Znał ten cmentarz. Wielu czystokrwistych decydowało się spocząć właśnie tutaj. Wybierali miejsca jeszcze za życia. On również to zrobił. Nie względem siebie – kawałek ziemi, który wykupił, przeznaczony był dla jego szwagra. Shelly, pogrążona w rozpaczy, nie była w stanie się niczym zająć. Wspólnie z Remusem załatwili potrzebne formalności i zajęli się organizacją pogrzebu._

 _Teraz znowu tu był. Tym razem jako pies. Grób był skromny – duża szara płyta pionowo wbita w ziemię. Żadnych kwiatów. Poczuł złość. Andromeda mogłaby tutaj częściej zaglądać. Przeniósł wzrok z usypanej ziemi na nagrobną inskrypcję:_

 _„Shelly Durance 1961 – 1981"_

 _To wszystko. Żadnego zdjęcia czy dedykacji, która wskazywałaby, że była komuś bliska. Syriusz podszedł do płyty i dotknął nosem miejsca, w którym widniało nazwisko jego siostry._

 _Durance. Pochowana pod nazwiskiem męża, które dało jej pewną ochronę. Nieliczni wiedzieli, kim była naprawdę. Wydziedziczoną arystokratką, której imię własna matka usunęła z rodzinnego gobelinu oraz siostrą tego, który doprowadził do śmierci Potterów._

 _Teraz to nazwisko ochraniało Savannah. Nikt nie mógł powiązać jej z Syriuszem, chyba że przetrząsnąłby archiwum „Proroka". Black zdawał sobie sprawę, że tajemnica dotycząca tego pokrewieństwa tylko z pozoru była bezpieczna. Ścigany listem gończym, znajdował się na celowniku. Wypatrywali go mugole i czarodzieje. Za jego głowę oferowano dziesięć tysięcy galeonów._

 _Jeszcze raz zerknął na inskrypcję. Śmierć Shelly. Nie znał żadnych szczegółów. Wiedział tylko to, co przekazał mu Knot. Że została zamordowana i że w chwili popełnienia przestępstwa w domu przebywało jej dziecko._

 _Poczuł palący go od środka ból. Znał go doskonale. Powracał do niego z przerwami od dwunastu lat. Przeżywał na nowo żałobę, której doświadczał w krótkich chwilach wolnych od szaleństwa. Była podwójna, rozdzielona między Shelly i Jamesa._

 _Podniósł do góry łeb i zawył cicho. Potem wycofał się w kierunku głównej alei i pobiegł przed siebie. Następnym przystankiem był dom Andromedy._

 _Nie było jej. Siedział przyczajony w krzakach i z ukrycia obserwował dom kuzynki. Liczył, że Savannah wyjdzie na zewnątrz, co dałoby możliwość zbliżenia się do niej. Kto nie przepadał za zwierzętami? Nawet jeśli wyglądały jak trzy ćwierci od śmierci._

 _Nie doczekał się jednak. Zrezygnowany podniósł się, mając teraz przed oczami twarz kogoś, kogo próbował sobie wyobrazić przez dwanaście lat: Harry'ego. Jego kolejnym celem było Little Whinging, gdzie ten prawdopodobnie mieszkał. Liczył, że ujrzy wierną kopię Jamesa. Potem mógł spokojnie wyruszyć na Hogwart._

— Knot zamierza cię przesłuchać? — Hermiona przyjrzała się uważnie Savannah. — Nieźle. To oznacza tylko jedno. Nie ufa Dumbledore'owi.  
— Pewnie myśli, że ten mnie kryje — odparła Durance i pomachała nogami. Znajdowały się niedaleko biblioteki. Siedziały na parapecie i rozmawiały o tym, co McGonagall przekazała Savannah.  
— Być może — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i pogładziła się po brodzie. — Albo kieruje się czymś osobistym.  
— Na zasadzie nie lubię cię i spadaj? — spytała Savannah. — Przecież to idiotyczne. Nikt nie każe im się kochać, a postawa Knota jest zwyczajnie głupia. Jego obrażanie się na Dumbledore'a na pewno nie pomoże w śledztwie w sprawie Blacka. Tylko je utrudni.  
— Zgadza się — Hermiona miała poważną minę. — Knot pewnie liczy na to, że się z czymś zdradzisz. No wiesz, zada ci jakieś pytanie, ty się zawahasz albo z nerwów palniesz coś, co wiesz tylko ty.  
— Niczego nie ukryłam — Savannah zmarszczyła brwi. — Wszystko, co widziałam i słyszałam przekazałam dyrektorowi. Knot usłyszy to samo. Czemu miałabym coś przemilczeć?  
— Knot lubi komplikować — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie liczy się z nikim. Uważa, że zawsze ma rację.  
— Zadufany w sobie kretyn — Savannah wydęła wargi. — Wiesz, trochę to przeżywam. Nie chcę się spotkać z tym facetem. Hagrid nie mówił o nim z sympatią.  
— Trudno się dziwić — w głosie Hermiony słychać było gniew. — Knotu tak bardzo zależało na zachowaniu reputacji, że zamiast dokładnie wyjaśnić sprawę związaną z atakami w zeszłym roku, wolał umieścić Hagrida w Azkabanie. Potem praktycznie nie kiwnął palcem, aby to wszystko ruszyło jakoś do przodu. Śledztwo trwało, ale nie tak, jak powinno. Teraz mamy powtórkę.  
— Wredny kurdupel — mruknęła Savannah i zgrzytnęła zębami. — Przypomnij sobie, w jakim stanie był Hagrid, kiedy o tym mówił. Ciężko zniósł pobyt w Azkabanie. Był przerażony samym faktem wymówienia nazwy tego miejsca. A kto do tego doprowadził? Knot.  
— Nie musiałaś się godzić na to spotkanie — przypomniała jej Hermiona. — Wszystko zależało od ciebie i tego czy się zgodzisz.  
— Wiem o tym — odparła Durance i skupiła wzrok na swoich pantoflach. — Ale z drugiej strony… Chcę się z nim zobaczyć. Niech przekona się, że nie mam nic do ukrycia.  
— Brzmi poważnie — Granger uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki. Savannah to odwzajemniła i zamyśliła się.

Spotkanie miało się odbyć w gabinecie dyrektora za tydzień. Owszem, czuła związany z tym psychiczny dyskomfort, ale chciała to już mieć za sobą. Była ciekawa zarówno przebiegu spotkania, jak i poznania Ministra Magii.

Poznania… To za duże słowo. Raczej utwierdzenia się w przekonaniu, że w istocie to straszny dupek, jak twierdził Harry.

— Hej! — Silne trącenie łokciem przez Hermionę wyrwało ją z rozmyślań. Savannah potarła ramię i powiedziała:  
— Tylko pamiętaj – ani słowa Harry'emu i Ronowi.  
— Oczywiście — Granger skinęła głową i poklepała koleżankę po plecach. — Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj mamy mecz?  
— Harry go ma — Savannah spojrzała w sufit. — A my będziemy go wiernie wspierać na drodze do zwycięstwa. Tak nam dopomóż, Merlinie!  
— Właśnie — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. — Nie ma to jak wciągnięcie Merlina w nasze szlachetne intencje! Sądzę, że obejdziemy się jednak bez niego. Przygotowałam coś specjalnego na tę okazję.  
— Pompony i chorągiewki? — Savannah jęknęła. — Czy może coś bardziej wyszukanego?  
— Chodź, zobaczysz — Granger uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i zeskoczyła z parapetu. — Musisz mi pomóc…  
— W czym? — Durance zmrużyła oczy.  
— Zobaczysz — Hermiona chwyciła ją za rękaw i zmusiła, by poszła za nią.

— Ty chyba upadłaś na głowę — Savannah postukała się w czoło. — Nie włożę tego! I skąd to wytrzasnęłaś?

Znajdowały się we wspólnej sypialni, gdzie Hermiona zaprezentowała koleżance kostium lwa. Cały w złocie i czerwieni.

— Rodzice mi go przysłali — odparła Granger, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie koleżanki. — Był nieco inny, więc go troszeczkę ulepszyłam.  
— Ulepszyłaś! — prychnęła Savannah i skrzyżowała ramiona. Następnie usiadła na skraju łóżka Hermiony i powiedziała:  
— Skoro twoje intencje były takie, jak mówisz, to uważam, że ty powinnaś go założyć!  
— I założę — Granger była zdecydowana. — Tylko co ja wtedy zrobię z drugim kostiumem?  
— CO? — Savannah opadła szczęka. — Obmyśliłaś to wszystko i nawet mi nie powiedziałaś?  
— Wiedziałam, że będziesz mieć opory — wtrąciła szybko Hermiona, przytulając strój do siebie. — Wolałam zaczekać.  
— Doszłaś do mądrego wniosku — w głosie Savannah słychać było ironię. — Skąd przypuszczenie, że w ogóle zmienię zdanie?  
— Liczyłam na gryfońską jedność — Granger uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Zresztą nadal w nią wierzę.  
— Przebrzydła szyszymoro! — Savannah wyszczerzyła się i wyrwała jej kostium. Następnie założyła go i okręciła się w miejscu.  
— Patrz, czy nikt nie idzie! — poleciła koleżance. Hermiona skinęła głową i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, by je zamknąć. Gdy to zrobiła, Savannah wskoczyła na swoje łóżko i zmienionym głosem powiedziała:  
— Szanowni państwo, bycie lwem ma same zalety. Szczególnie w takim miejscu jak to — wskazała ręką przed siebie.  
— Znaczy, że zamierzasz się na mnie rzucić i pożreć mnie żywcem? — Hermiona puściła do niej oko. — Wtedy ty na tym stracisz!  
— Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś na twoje miejsce — Savannah uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Bez problemu pożyczy notatki czy pozwoli ściągnąć. Oczywiście może być z tym problem, ale od czego są eliksiry!  
— Sądzisz, że ci się to uda? — Hermiona spojrzała na nią z udawanym politowaniem. — Beze mnie? To powiedz mi, jak dostaniesz się do kantorku Snape'a?  
— Skoro mogę być lwem — Savannah zmrużyła oczy. — To mogę być również wężem. Wślizgnę się tam, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc. Potrafię to zrobić.

Hermiona spoważniała. Savannah również udzielił się ten nastrój. Poprawiła strój i powiedziała:  
— Merlinie, co ja gadam. Chciałam tylko, aby było śmiesznie.  
— Było całkiem odwrotnie — Hermiona usiadła na brzegu łóżka. — Wiesz, doznałam dziwnego wrażenia. Oczywiście tak nie myślę, ale… Sposób, w jaki to powiedziałaś. Twój głos zdawał się ociekać mrokiem. Zabrzmiałaś to trochę ślizgońsko. Wiem, dziwne to skojarzenie.

Savannah przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Pragnęła doszukać się na twarzy koleżanki cienia uśmiechu, który wskazywałby, że żartuje. Niczego takiego nie znalazła.  
— Tylko się wygłupiałam — Savannah poczuła się nieswojo. Ściągnęła kostium przez głowę i podała Hermionie. — Naprawdę pomyślałaś, że mam zadatki na Ślizgonkę?  
— Nie — Hermiona pokręciła głową. — Miałam na myśli ton twojej wypowiedzi.  
— Przesadzasz — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Wolę, żebyś powiedziała, że dobrze udaję. Naprawdę.

Po chwili zeskoczyła z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Na zewnątrz było szaro i ponuro. Deszcz mocno zacinał i bębnił o szybę.  
— Nie chciałabym być w Slytherinie — powiedziała cicho, odwrócona plecami do Hermiony. — Nigdy. Jak dobrze wiemy, wywodziło się z niego wielu śmierciożerców. Nie każdy Ślizgon musi być jednak zły. Mam tego dobry przykład. Moją ciotkę.  
— Nie bierz tego siebie — Hemiona wstała i szybko do niej podeszła. Położyła Savannah dłoń na ramieniu. Przez chwilę sądziła, że dziewczyna ją strąci. Nie zrobiła tego jednak.  
— Nie o to chodzi — brunetka zwróciła się twarzą ku koleżance. — Sama się nad tym zastanawiałam. Co by było, gdyby Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w Slytherinie. Jak zareagowałaby na to moja ciotka. I co najważniejsze, czy bym się tam odnalazła. Ale stało się inaczej — tu uśmiechnęła się leciutko. — Zostałam Gryfonką.  
— Tak jak twoja mama — powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona. — I…  
— Tak, wiem, kogo masz na myśli — Savannah zmrużyła oczy. — On również trafił do Gryffindoru. Właśnie przez to podpadł moim dziadkom. Tak jak mama. Był straszny skandal, który skończył się tym, że uznano dwoje dzieci za niegodnych nazwiska i rodziny, do której przynależeli.  
— To chore — Hermiona pokiwała smutno głową, a Durance westchnęła.  
Nagle jej spojrzenie stało się czujne i zatrzymało się na drzwiach. Hermiona chwyciła kostium lwa i schowała go szybko pod poduszkę. Klamka w drzwiach przekręciła się i stanęła w nich Lavender Brown. Powiedziała koleżankom „Cześć" i przeszła obok nich. Zbliżyła się do półki, która stała po prawej stronie jej łóżka, kucnęła i otworzyła ją.

Nagle za oknem rozległ się potężny grzmot, który wystraszył Lavender. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła, straciła równowagę i upadła na plecy. Savannah i Hermiona zbliżyły się do niej i pomogły jej wstać.  
— Nie zazdroszczę im gry w taką pogodę — Durance zerknęła w okno i zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Dobrze wiesz, że mecz i tak nie zostanie odwołany — powiedziała Hermiona. — Zresztą nie tym martwi się teraz Wood. Uważa, że Cedrik Diggory stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla Harry'ego.  
— Słyszałam, że jest niezły — odparła Savannah. — Ale pewnie nie tak dobry jak Harry. Dzisiaj okaże się, czy tyłek Diggory'ego jest wytrzymały. Harry z pewnością mu ostro dokopie!

Za oknem ponownie zagrzmiało, co spotkało się z piskiem Lavender.  
— To tylko burza — Hermiona pogładziła ją uspokajająco po plecach.  
— Wystrzegaj się piorunów huku, bo nie doczekasz swoich przyszłych wnuków — wyrecytowała przerażona Brown. Savannah i Hermiona spojrzały po sobie zszokowane.  
— Co ty za bzdury opowiadasz — Granger zmarszczyła czoło. — Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?  
— Profesor Trelawney tak mi powiedziała — wyszeptała Lavender łamiącym się głosem. Zakryła usta dłonią i z jej gardła wydobył się cichy szloch. Po policzkach popłynęły łzy.  
— Nie no, tym razem to przesadziła — odparła Savannah ze złością i zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. — Posłuchaj, wiem, że ją uwielbiasz, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie wszystko, co ci powie, jest prawdą. Powołuje się na swoje cudowne jasnowidzenie, ale tak naprawdę to zwykła oszustka. Hermiona miała w stosunku do niej słuszne przeczucie.  
— Nieprawda! — Lavender cofnęła się i spojrzała na nią nieprzychylnie. — Ona wie, co mówi! Nigdy się nie myli.

Za oknem zagrzmiało i wzrok Brown powędrował w tamtym kierunku. Przez chwilę przyglądała się burzy. Potem spojrzała na Savannah i Hermionę i powiedziała:  
— Ponurak. Wasz kolega powinien dzisiaj uważać.  
— Gadasz jak potłuczona — Durance postukała się w czoło i szybko opuściła sypialnię. Hermiona przyjrzała się badawczo Lavender i po chwili ruszyła w ślad za Savannah.  
— Zaczekaj! — zawołała. Durance była niespokojna. Widać było, że słowa Lavender bardzo ją zdenerwowały. Miała zaciśniętą szczękę i napięte mięśnie twarzy.  
— Słyszałaś ją? — spytała, próbując się uspokoić. — Uważa, że Harry'emu może dzisiaj przytrafić się coś złego.  
— Ona tak nie uważa — poprawiła ją Hermiona. — To Trelawney tak jej powiedziała.  
— A może ta oszustka miała coś zupełnie innego na myśli — głos Savannah zabrzmiał złowieszczo. — Kto wie, może niedługo sama zobaczy ponuraka we własnym gabinecie.  
— Przestań — Hermiona pociągnęła ją za rękaw. — Zamiast roztrząsać pozbawione ładu i składu słowa Lavender chodźmy lepiej wesprzeć Harry'ego.

Savannah, która miała wciąż zaciśnięte usta, skinęła głową. Koleżanka miała rację. Nie było sensu wchodzić w niejasne przekazy stukniętej czarownicy. Lepiej skupić się na czymś pożytecznym.

**  
Burza rozszalała się na dobre. Zacinający deszcz i silny wiatr sprawił, że wszyscy przemokli i przemarzli.

Savannah siedziała na trybunach pomiędzy innymi Gryfonami, marząc o ciepłej czekoladzie. Najlepiej takiej, jaką zawsze robi Andromeda. Miała swój własny przepis i gdy czekolada była już gotowa, jej aromatowi nie sposób było się oprzeć. Ciepło, które czuło się po jej wypiciu, pozostawało w człowieku na długo.

Myśli Savannah przerwał ogłuszający grzmot błyskawicy. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na rączce parasola i zmrużyła oczy, usiłując dostrzec Harry'ego. W końcu go zobaczyła. Zrobił unik przed tłuczkiem i zanurkował pod Diggorym.

Savannah rozejrzała się na boki. Uczniowie, mimo niedogodności, zdawali się być pochłonięci meczem. Ostatecznie nie włożyła kostiumu. Posprzeczała się o to z Hermioną, która siedziała kilka metrów dalej, przyodziana w strój lwa. Kibicowała Gryfonom, głośno krzycząc i klaszcząc. Odniosła też pewien sukces. Udało przekonać się jej Neville'a do założenia kostiumu przeznaczonego dla Savannah.

Durance nachyliła bardziej parasol, wiedząc, że trudno będzie jej opuścić to miejsce tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył. Postanowiła jednak zaryzykować. Złapała się za usta i udała, że jest jej niedobrze. Siedząca obok Lavender odskoczyła ze wstrętem. Hermiona, która zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Savannah, wstała i podeszła do niej.  
— Jest ci niedobrze? — spytała, a Durance skinęła głową.  
— Poczekaj, zapytam profesor McGonagall, czy mogę zaprowadzić cię do pani Pomfrey — powiedziała i po chwili udała się na przód trybun. Wróciła z opiekunką, która przyjrzała się Savannah badawczo.  
— Dowiedziałam się od Granger, że źle się czujesz, Durance — jej głos był rzeczowy. — Jesteś pewna, że to konieczne?

Savannah jęknęła i skinęła głową. McGonagall kazała wrócić Hermionie na swoje miejsce i ku zaskoczeniu Durance postanowiła, że sama ją zaprowadzi.

Gdy ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia, usłyszały głośny huk. Savannah stanęła w miejscu i nerwowo spojrzała w niebo. McGonagall położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i powiedziała:  
— To tylko burza. Zawodnicy grali w jeszcze bardziej fatalnych warunkach i nikomu nigdy nic się nie stało. Chodźmy już.

Błysnęło i usłyszały kolejny grzmot na równi z przerażonymi krzykami tłumu.  
— O Boże — McGonagall przyłożyła dłoń do piersi.  
— To Alicja Spinnet — wyszeptała Savannah, tak samo poruszona. — Chyba straciła przytomność…  
— Wracamy — zarządziła McGonagall i pociągnęła dziewczynę za sobą.  
— Ale pani profesor, ja muszę — Savannah udała, że robi się jej niedobrze. — Może jednak pójdę sama…  
— Wykluczone — zaprotestowała McGonagall. — Jeszcze mi tutaj zasłabniesz!  
— Ja ją zaprowadzę — za ich plecami rozległ się chłodny, lecz uprzejmie sztuczny głos. Savannah odwróciła się i zmarszczyła czoło.

Przed nimi stał Severus Snape. Zignorował niechętne spojrzenie dziewczyny i powiedział:  
— Minerwo, twoja uczennica cię potrzebuje. O drugą nie musisz się martwić. Będzie pod _doskonałą_ opieką.

Savannah myślała, że padnie, słysząc te słowa. _Doskonałą_? Chyba raczej _zabójczą_.  
— Uważaj na nią — poleciła McGonagall i udała się w kierunku boiska. Snape tylko na to czekał. Uśmiechnął się wrednie do Savannah i warknął:  
— Słyszałaś swoją opiekunkę. Idziemy.

Ruszył przodem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Savannah, choć niechętnie, poszła za nim. Nie spieszyła się jednak. Snape musiał się zorientować, że nie dotrzymuje mu kroku, bo po chwili zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się i szybko do niej podszedł.  
— Masz iść przy mnie — powiedział zimno i chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Jak będę miała ochotę — odpysknęła dziewczyna i wyrwała mu się. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił grymas wściekłości.  
— Nie igraj ze mną, smarkulo — syknął, pochylając się nad nią. — Wiesz, jak wykorzystać sytuację. Wszyscy się nad tobą roztkliwiają, ponieważ uważają cię za bezbronną ofiarę w całej tej aferze. Niewinna Durance, należy ją chronić przed nieobliczalnym wujem. Mało kto jednak wie, jaka jesteś naprawdę.  
— A pan wie? — prychnęła Savannah, co rozjuszyło Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwycił ją ponownie za ramię i zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy:  
— Tak. Widzę aroganckiego bachora, który jawnie okazuje swoją bezczelność i nieposłuszeństwo. Wiesz, co bym zrobił, gdybyś była moją córką? Przełożyłbym cię przez kolano i porządnie sprał.

Durance nie odpowiedziała. Zacięta mina wskazywała, że nie przejęła się jego słowami.  
— Zrobiłbym to — Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie. — Najchętniej w tym momencie, ale to wiązałoby się z utratą stanowiska. Twój tyłek nie jest tego warty.

Po tych słowach ruszył przed siebie, sterując dziewczyną tak, by szła obok niego. Savannah była wściekła. Nienawidziła tego człowieka. Wzbudzał w niej tylko niechęć. Sądziła, że tak po prostu ma i specjalnie nie daje się lubić. Ale to była nieprawda. Ten człowiek nie miał w sobie niczego, czym mógłby zjednać innych. Był zepsuty do szpiku kości. Złośliwy, okrutny i niesprawiedliwy.

Savannah miotała w myślach najgorsze przekleństwa, jakimi raczyła Snape'a, gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na konkretnym celu. Szli przez błonia, gdy go dostrzegła. Ogromnego, czarnego psa. Siedział na trawie i przyglądał się im. Savannah ścisnęła mocniej swoją parasolkę i zerknęła na Snape'a. Ten zmarszczył czoło i powiedział:  
— Nie ma się czego obawiać. Nie jest wściekły.

Dziewczyna spojrzała jeszcze raz na profesora. Był cały mokry, deszcz spływał obficie po jego haczykowatym nosie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zapragnęła podejść do tego psa. Intrygował ją. Już od dłuższego czasu. Wykonała krok do przodu, gdy poczuła silne szarpnięcie za ramię. Parasolka wypadła jej z ręki. To rozjuszyło psa. Poderwał się z trawy i ruszył w ich kierunku.

Snape zasłonił sobą Savannah i wyciągnął różdżkę. Potraktował psa _Drętwotą_ , ale chybił. Zwierzę zaatakowało go z drugiej strony i złapało za nogawkę spodni. Rozjuszony Mistrz Eliksirów odtrącił je nogą, a wtedy pies ponownie go zaatakował. Tym razem złapał go zębami za łydkę. Snape krzyknął z bólu i stracił równowagę. Upadł na plecy, różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. Savannah zdążyła ją złapać i po chwili wyjęła swoją. Wycelowała różdżką w psa i spróbowała go oszołomić. Znajda skutecznie zrobiła unik.

 _Zupełnie jakby wiedział, co należy zrobić._

Savannah była zszokowana. Albo ten pies był najinteligentniejszym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku albo było z nim coś nie tak. Stała tak przez chwilę, patrząc na niego. Zwierzę w końcu wycofało się i uciekło.  
— Oddasz mi w końcu moją różdżkę? — spytał Snape ze złością, co wyrwało dziewczynę z odrętwienia. Podała mu jego własność, a ten przyłożył ją do swojej nogi. Błysnęło i po chwili mógł normalnie stanąć.

— Bierz parasol i idziemy — syknął. — Trzeba poinformować pana Filcha o niepotrzebnym plugastwie, które się tutaj błąka. Będzie wiedział, jak skutecznie je wyeliminować.  
— To tylko pies — powiedziała Savannah. — Nic panu nie zrobił!  
— Oczywiście, że nic — prychnął profesor. — Oprócz tego, że próbował odgryźć mi nogę! Naprawdę wielkie nic! Idzie…

Nagle przerwał.  
— Schowaj się za mną! — Wyciągnął różdżkę. Savannah nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Czyżby znowu zobaczył tego psa i uznał, że ten może go ponownie zaatakować?  
— O co chodzi… — zaczęła, lecz Snape ponaglił ją:  
— Rób, co ci każę!

Szybko ukryła się za nim. Za chwilę wysunęła się trochę, chcąc dostrzec potencjalne zagrożenie.

Wtedy ją ujrzała. Wysoką, zakapturzoną ciemną postać. Dementor.

Snape wystrzelił w niego czymś srebrnym, ale ten się tylko zawahał. Profesor powtórzył zaklęcie i wtedy dementor poszybował ku górze.

— Kurwa mać — zaklął Snape, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Savannah. — Daj mi rękę, Durance i to szybko.

Dziewczyna, cała oszołomiona, wykonała polecenie. Mistrz Eliksirów wyczarował różdżką srebrną poświatę, która ich otoczyła.  
— Teraz możemy bezpiecznie udać się do zamku — powiedział, trzymając rękę Savannah w żelaznym uścisku.  
— Dlaczego pojawił się tutaj dementor? — spytała, a głos jej zadrżał. — Przecież dyrektor zabronił im wchodzić na teren szkoły.  
— Emocje — odparł Snape. — I jeszcze raz emocje. Tym się żywią. Wyczuli silne podekscytowanie, jakie towarzyszyło uczniom podczas meczu. Nie mogli tego przepuścić. Ten, którego widziałaś, był pewnie jednym z wielu.  
— Harry — jej usta zadrżały.  
— Idziemy — Nietoperz zakończył tym samym ich rozmowę i skupił się na kontrolowaniu poświaty.

Myśli Savannah krążyły teraz wokół tylko jednego. Nie wiedziała, czy dementorzy weszli na stadion, czy nie. Modliła się w duchu, aby tak się nie stało. W końcu zostaliby zauważeni przez kogoś z nauczycieli. Ta myśl uspokoiła ją nieco.

Gdy wraz ze Snape'em wkroczyli do zamku, uczniowie i nauczyciele już tam byli. Panowało poruszenie i nerwowa atmosfera. Ze strzępów rozmów wywnioskowała, że zdarzył się wypadek. Snape porozmawiał przez chwilę z profesor McGonagall, która podeszła szybko do Savannah.

— Nic jej nie jest, Minerwo. Dementor nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Żadnemu z nas. Nie dopuściłem do tego — poinformował Mistrz Eliksirów.

Wicedyrektor spojrzała na Snape'a, a potem na uczennicę.  
— Nie udało ci się dotrzeć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego na czas — powiedziała. — Ale i tak pewnie chciałabyś tam być.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, a McGonagall westchnęła i odparła:  
— Oprócz Alicji Spinnet została poszkodowana jeszcze jedna osoba. To Harry Potter.

Savannah poczuła, jak coś ją ściska w gardle. Nie mogła wykrztusić słowa. Zaczęła szybko oddychać, aż w końcu rozszlochała się. McGonagall wymieniła spojrzenie ze Snape'em, a następnie objęła dziewczynę i udała się z nią do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.


	13. Chapter 13

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 13

Severus Snape trzasnął drzwiami od swojej kwatery mocniej, niż zamierzał. Był zły. I to potwornie. Zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, pogrążając się w myślach.

 _Pycha i arogancja biła od tej smarkuli. Jeszcze chwila i straciłbym panowanie nad sobą. Dumbledore nigdy by mi tego nie darował. Uderzenie dziecka było dla niego najgorszym aktem barbarzyństwa. Jeszcze chwila i pokazałbym gówniarze, gdzie jest jej miejsce._

Snape wzdrygnął się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że chciał to zrobić. Ręka jeszcze nigdy go tak nie świerzbiła. Nawet wtedy, gdy na myśl przychodził mu Potter. Ta dziewczyna swoim ciętym językiem doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Pyskata i momentami zbyt pewna siebie. Jej ego było o wiele bardziej rozbuchane niż ego syna Jamesa Pottera.

 _Jimbo Potter_. Severus zacisnął ze złości szczękę. Jego najgorszy wróg.

Pardon. Jeden z najgorszych wrogów. Była jeszcze jedna kanalia. Czarne oczy Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Syriusz Black. Następna znienawidzona gęba. Miał siostrzenicę, z której byłby dumny. Kto wie, może nawet jest. Spotkanie, w czasie którego trochę ją poturbował z pewnością uświadomiło mu, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie. Znając temperament smarkatej, wiedział, że nie siedziała cicho. Ciekawe, co powiedziała Blackowi, że zaserwował jej rzut o ścianę? Z pewnością nie było to nic miłego.

Severus zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią o biurko. Do czego to doszło. To nie on, tylko przeklęty wilkołak nauczał Obrony przed czarną magią. Syn Jamesa Pottera skumplował się z siostrzenicą zbrodniarza. Nic go już nie dziwiło. Gdyby Blacka naszła ochota na odwiedziny, liczył, że tym razem uderzy wyżej. Że załatwi tego, który uważał, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Dumbledore, stary głupiec, ogłosił wszem i wobec, że Remus Lupin to najlepszy kandydat na nauczyciela OPCM. Zignorował Severusa, który jak co roku prosił go o szansę.

 _Idiota Lupin, zagłaskany przez starego ekscentryka, siedzi sobie teraz grzecznie na posadzie, która powinna być moja. W końcu podwinie mu się noga. Chętnie pomogę. Powiedzmy, że nie wykonam eliksiru tak, jak trzeba. Wtedy każdy pozna jego oblicze. Ci bardziej odważni tego nie potwierdzą. Nikt nie wróci żywy ze spotkania z potworem. Chyba że sam się nim stanie._ _  
_  
Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie i pogładził palcem po dolnej wardze. Jasne, że wiedział o przypadłości lubianego profesora Obrony przed czarną magią. I to od lat. A właściwie od momentu, w którym o mało co nie stracił życia.

Pamiętał wszystko doskonale. Z trudem szedł, a właściwie powłóczył nogami. Podtrzymywany przez panią Pomfrey, dostrzegł w korytarzu Pottera i Blacka.  
— Już po was! — syknął, pryskając śliną. Magomedyczka spojrzała na niego karcąco.  
— Spokojnie, jesteś w dobrych rękach — powiedziała, klepiąc go po plecach. — Dyrektor zajmie się twoimi _kolegami_.  
— To nie są moi koledzy! — fuknął, co zszokowało pielęgniarkę. Wyciągnął różdżkę, która wypadła z drżącej ręki.  
— Wolałbym kopnąć w kalendarz niż mieć za kolegę takiego miernotę — zadrwił James i schylił się, by podnieść różdżkę Ślizgona.  
— Proszę uważać na słowa, panie Potter — powiedziała ostro pielęgniarka. — Wasze zachowanie było... Brak mi słów. Dyrektor wyciągnie odpowiednie konsekwencje względem was dwóch. I proszę zwrócić koledze jego różdżkę.  
— Oczywiście — James poczochrał sobie włosy i podał Snape'owi jego własność. Ślizgon wyrwał mu ją z ręki i prychnął. Gdy oddalił się wraz z panią Pomfrey, przysiągłby, że słyszy szept Blacka:  
— Zasłużył sobie. Szkoda, że nie wyszło tak, jak chciałem.  
Severus powrócił do rzeczywistości. Black. Gorszy od Pottera. Niedoszły morderca. Dopadnie go. Dopadnie i odda dementorom. Jest przegrany. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jego koniec jego bliski.

**  
Savannah siedziała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przy łóżku Harry'ego i uważnie mu się przyglądała. Nie wyglądał źle, ale nie wyglądał też dobrze. Nie była sama. Towarzyszyli jej Ron i Hermiona.

Gdy drużyna Gryffindoru w końcu się wyniosła, mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Nie na tyle, na ile chcieli, dopóki w pobliżu była pani Pomfrey. Gdy wyszła na chwilę, Hermiona powiedziała:  
— Nie wiem, jak on to przyjmie. Jego miotła…  
— Co z nią? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Zdmuchnęło ją i przepadła? Przecież wystarczy użyć _Accio_ i…  
— Nie w tym wypadku — przerwał jej Ron i wskazał na torbę, której dotąd nie widziała. — Jest gorzej niż możesz się spodziewać.

Savannah zeszła z taboretu i kucnęła. Chwyciła za brzeg torby i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Rozsunęła suwak i otworzyła szeroko usta. Znajdowało się w niej sporo witek i kawałków drewna.  
— On tego nie przeżyje — odparła i spojrzała na nieprzytomnego kolegę.  
— Będzie musiał — westchnął Ron i utkwił wzrok w torbie. Savannah milczała. Potem wstała i syknęła:  
— Przeklęci dementorzy!  
— Ciszej — upomniała ją Hermiona i zerknęła na Harry'ego, który poruszył się niespokojnie przez sen. Durance zdała sobie sprawę, że przesadziła, bo po chwili usiadła i dodała spokojniej:  
— Przeklęci dementorzy. Trudno uwierzyć, że jest ich tak wielu i do tej pory nie złapali Blacka.  
— Facet ma szczęście — mruknął Ron. — Cholernie szczęście. Dementorzy są skuteczni. Tata opowiedział mi kiedyś o więźniu, który rzucił się na jednego z nich.  
— Żartujesz sobie? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego zszokowana. — Trzeba być szalonym, aby zrobić coś takiego.  
— Facet rzeczywiście odleciał — kontynuował Weasley. — Dementorzy otwierają jego celę, przynoszą mu jedzenie, a on rzuca się na jednego z nich. Oczywiście od razu potraktowali go pocałunkiem.  
— Wszyscy naraz? — spytała cicho Savannah, na co Ron skinął głową. Hermiona zacisnęła mocniej palce na spódnicy.  
— Facet cierpiał długo — Weasley wzdrygnął się. — Widzicie, gdy jeden dementor atakuje człowieka i wysysa z niego duszę, trwa to bardzo szybko. Gdy jest ich wielu, dusza jest brutalnie rozrywana, co powoduje ogromny ból i niekończącą się agonię.  
— Straszne — Savannah objęła się ramionami i poczuła, że naprawdę zrobiło się jej zimno.  
— Kim był więzień? — spytała Hermiona, na co Ron odparł:  
— To wujek Malfoya, Druzus.  
— Za co trafił do Azkabanu? — Granger zmarszczyła czoło. — Był śmierciożercą?  
— Jednym z najlepszych — powiedział cicho Ron. — Tata zdradził, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie zrobił nic, aby pomóc bratu. I skorzystał na tym. Przypadł mu cały rodzinny majątek.  
— Dlatego mu teraz odbija od nadmiaru bogactwa — odparła Savannah. — Gdyby wujek Malfoya nie trafił do kicia, to jego ojciec dostałby niewiele. Mógłby z tego wyżyć, ale musiałby zapomnieć o wygodach.  
— Dziadek Malfoya posiadał duży majątek — kontynuował Ron. — Zamierzał wszystko przekazać najstarszemu synowi, Druzusowi. Ten trafił jednak do Azkabanu i ojciec go wydziedziczył. Lucjusz na tym skorzystał.  
— Który przez bogactwo stał się chamskim bucem — stwierdziła Savannah, skubiąc skraj swojej szaty. — Tak powiedział o nim Hagrid.  
— Nie mylił się — przytaknęła Hermiona. Nagle cała trójka usłyszała cichy jęk. Spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który powoli się budził. Gdy w końcu oprzytomniał, Ron rzucił w jego kierunku:  
— Witaj z powrotem wśród żywych, stary.

Harry podniósł się na łokciu i wymacał blat szafki. Odnalazł okulary i włożył je na czubek nosa. Cieszył się, że widzi przyjaciół.  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytała Savannah i kopnęła torbę, która wylądowała pod łóżkiem Pottera.  
— Jak po laniu od Snape'a — zażartował brunet i westchnął. — Przegraliśmy, prawda?  
— Nie myśl teraz o tym — powiedziała Hermiona. — To nie jest ważne…  
— Właśnie, że jest — Harry złapał się za włosy. — Przegraliśmy…  
— Co ma się nijak do twojej obecnej sytuacji — głos Granger był stanowczy. — Żyjesz i to jest najważniejsze. Skup się teraz na powrocie do zdrowia. Przed tobą jeszcze niejeden mecz.  
— Hermiona ma rację — Savannah spojrzała poważnie na Harry'ego. — Nie możesz się tym zadręczać. Twoje zdrowie powinno być dla ciebie najważniejsze.

W tym momencie wróciła pani Pomfrey. Kazała wyjść całej trójce, ponieważ chciała zająć się pacjentem. Hermiona zerknęła dyskretnie w miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się szczątki Nimbusa. Przestała, gdy poczuła szturchnięcie w plecy. Domyśliła się, że to Savannah. Gdy wraz z Durance i Weasleyem opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne, spytała:  
— Które z was zamierza wrócić się po torbę?  
— Dlaczego akurat my? — Ron zmarszczył czoło. — To był twój pomysł, aby ją tam przytaszczyć.  
— Tak, chciałam mu od razu powiedzieć — westchnęła Granger. — Ale… on kochał tę miotłę. Jeśli znajdzie to co z niej zostało, bardzo to przeżyje. Zaczekajmy dzień, może dwa. Wtedy mu powiemy.  
— Ja pójdę — odparła Savannah. — Pomfrey powinna dać mu teraz coś na sen. Za godzinę ujrzycie torbę z powrotem.  
— Okej — Ron skinął głową. — Ale sama nie pójdziesz. Wybierzemy się razem.  
— Pójdziemy wszyscy — głos Hermiony był stanowczy. — Postanowione — Tu spojrzała na Weasleya, który już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć. — Ron, bez dyskusji.  
Savannah przygryzła wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Ron naburmuszył się i przeszył Hermionę wzrokiem.  
— Jasne — mruknął. — Cholerna pani kapitan. Wood przy tobie wymięka.

Na policzkach Hermiony wykwitły rumieńce. Savannah zachichotała, a Ron spojrzał na nią spod byka.  
Gdy szli w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru, Hermiona powiedziała:  
— Snape. Dziwne, że nagle zapragnął wyręczyć McGonagall.  
— Ja również byłam zaskoczona — zgodziła się Savannah. — I potwornie zła. Zauważył, że nie przeszło mi jeszcze po ostatnim incydencie.  
— Dał ci to odczuć? — Ron przyjrzał się uważnie koleżance. — No wiesz, jakieś złośliwe teksty, bycie wredniejszym niż zwykle.  
— Oczywiście — Savannah zmrużyła oczy. — I to bardzo dokładnie.  
— Co… — zaczął Weasley, lecz Granger wtrąciła szybko:  
— Czy to ważne? To, co gada Snape, nie jest warte zachodu. Lepiej się pospieszmy, jeśli chcemy ze wszystkim zdążyć.  
— A co jeśli Harry dorwał się do torby i pogrąża się właśnie w depresji? — zapytał złośliwie Ron. — Dasz radę się wytłumaczyć?  
— Nie — odpowiedziała lodowato Hermiona. — To nie będzie konieczne. Jedno sprawne _Obliviate_ i po sprawie. W stosunku do ciebie nie będę tak wyrozumiała. Rozważam naprawdę mocną klątwę.  
— Już się boję — Ron wydął usta. — Ooo naprawdę!  
— Przestańcie! — Savannah spojrzała na nich ze złością. — Skupcie się lepiej na tym, jak pomóc Harry'emu. Przechodzi trudny okres. Nie pomożecie mu, kłócąc się na jego oczach.  
Ron nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał w bok. Zrobił to, ponieważ nie chciał patrzeć na Hermionę. Granger westchnęła i powiedziała:  
— Masz rację. Skupmy się na tym, co jest najlepsze dla Harry'ego.

**  
Korneliusz Knot kochał swoje stanowisko. Był Ministrem Magii i czuł się przez to wyjątkowo. Każdy liczył się z jego zdaniem. Nikt nie ośmielał się podważać jego decyzji. Oprócz jednej osoby – Dumbledore'a. Zirytował się, gdy o nim pomyślał. Stary idiota musiał we wszystkim mieć pierwsze zdanie.

Tym razem z niecierpliwością czekał na jego sowę. Gdy w końcu dostał odpowiedź, nie krył zadowolenia. Savannah Durance wyraziła zgodę na ich spotkanie. Był ciekaw, jak przebiegnie. Liczył, że dzieciak zdradzi się z czymś i tym samym pogrąży Dumbledore'a.  
Knot uniósł kąciki ust i podszedł do otwartego okna. Położył dłoń na parapecie i wyjrzał na spowitą mrokiem ulicę.

Tak, był zadowolony ze swojego życia. Urocza żona, wymarzona posada. Nic, tylko się cieszyć. Knot machnął różdżką kierunku barku. Ten otworzył się, ukazując najlepsze trunki. Po chwili jedna z butelek poderwała się i poszybowała w kierunku właściciela. Drugie machnięcie różdżką i w dłoni Knota znajdowała się szklanka. Od lat pozostawał wierny Ognistej, ale tym razem zdecydował się na Cedrowego Łajdaka. Nalał go do szklanki i wypił alkohol jednym haustem. Trzeba doceniać to, co się ma. Ostatnio nie miał za wiele czasu, by o tym pomyśleć.

— Napiszesz to wypracowanie — Hermiona siedziała obok Savannah w pokoju wspólnym i wskazała dłonią na swoje książki. — Specjalnie nie oddawałam ich do biblioteki.  
— To było tylko zastępstwo — Savannah wzruszyła ramionami. — Snape nie jest nauczycielem tego przedmiotu. Chociaż niewątpliwie chciałby nim być.  
Hermiona wywróciła do góry oczami i powiedziała:  
— Jak zawsze złośliwa. A co, jeśli wróci Lupin i będzie chciał sprawdzić wypracowania?  
— Porozmawiam z nim i poproszę go, aby dał mi jeden dzień — Savannah była z siebie bardzo zadowolona. — Tyle wystarczy, abym napisała długie i dokładne wypracowanie. Obejdzie się nawet bez tych książek – tu machnęła ręką w kierunku pozycji leżących na stoliku.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć — Hermiona przyjrzała się jej z irytacją. — Że musi się to wydarzyć, abyś wreszcie usiadła na tyłku i zrobiła to, co do ciebie należy?

Savannah już otwierała usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszała głośne stukanie. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodził odgłos.  
— Poczta — Hermiona podeszła do okna, otworzyła je i wtedy do środka wleciała szara sowa. Usiadła na ramieniu Savannah i zahukała.  
— To wasza domowa? — spytała Granger, na co koleżanka pokręciła głową. Hermiona schyliła się i przyjrzała się kopercie, którą ktoś przywiązał do nóżki sowy. Była czarna i widniało na niej zamaszyste pismo. Ktoś użył srebrnego atramentu.  
— Zamierzasz ją otworzyć? — spytała, patrząc uważnie na Savannah.  
— A dlaczego nie? — Durance wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Sowa sfrunęła z jej ramienia i wylądowała na nadgarstku.  
— A jeśli ta wiadomość — zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona. — Nie pochodzi od nikogo z twoich krewnych? Tylko od niego?  
— Tak naprawdę on jest moją rodziną — powiedziała Savannah, wbijając wzrok w kopertę. — Wiele osób mi o tym ciągle przypomina. Tyle że ja nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Czy możesz ją odwiązać?  
Hermiona zawahała się, więc dziewczyna szybko dodała:  
— Nie ma się czego obawiać. To list od Dory.

Gdy Granger odwiązała kopertę, sowa wzbiła się w górę i wyleciała przez okno. Hermiona zamknęła je i usiadła obok Savannah. Podała jej przesyłkę. Durance rozerwała papier i przeczytała list.  
— Szybko — powiedziała do siebie. Siedząca obok Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, niczego nie rozumiejąc.  
— W przyszłym roku, w lutym, Dora oficjalnie zostanie aurorem — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki. — Odbędzie się uroczystość, podczas której otrzyma certyfikat uprawniający do wykonywania zawodu. Chce, byśmy tam byli.  
— To spore osiągnięcie — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie jest łatwo zostać aurorem. Z tego, co przeczytałam, szkolenie jest niezwykle trudne i intensywne.  
— Zgadza się — Savannah skinęła głową. — Pewnie nie poszłoby jej tak łatwo, gdyby nie pomoc pewnego aurora.

Rozmowę przerwał dziwny odgłos. Spojrzały za siebie i zobaczyły idącą w ich kierunku profesor McGonagall. Savannah zacisnęła mocniej palce na kopercie, co nie umknęło uwadze Hermiony.  
— Durance, dyrektor chciałby z tobą porozmawiać — poinformowała uczennicę, gdy do niej podeszła. — Proszę, abyś poszła ze mną.

Savannah oddała Hermionie kopertę i udała się za nauczycielką. Zastanawiała się, czego Dumbledore może chcieć od niej.

Gdy stanęły przed kamiennym gargulcem, McGonagall wypowiedziała hasło i kazała dziewczynie wejść do środka. Savannah znała drogę i dalej poszła sama. Przeczuwała, czego może dotyczyć ta wizyta. Liczyła, że dyrektor wreszcie powie, kto podrzucił jej kamień. Gdy stanęła przed dębowymi drzwiami, wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała. Te otworzyły się na rozcież. Weszła powoli do środka. Dyrektor siedział przy biurku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie:  
— Witaj, Savannah. Dobrze, że już jesteś.  
— Dzień dobry — dziewczyna przywitała się uprzejmie. Dumbledore skinął głową i wskazał na krzesło znajdujące się przed jego biurkiem. Savannah usiadła i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.  
— Miałaś udane popołudnie? — spytał pogodnie siwobrody, co ją zmieszało. Czuła się onieśmielona, gdy rozmawiał z nią tak swobodnie.  
— Tak — odpowiedziała. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
— Wezwałem cię, ponieważ chcę z tobą porozmawiać — odparł. — Powinienem zrobić to dawno. Wiem, kto podrzucił ci kamień.  
Savannah poczuła, że cała się spięła. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na oparciach krzesła.  
— To Syriusz Black — powiedział, a z jego oczu biła powaga. — Tak to wszystko pokierował, że doszło do waszego spotkania. Musiał ci coś powiedzieć, ale nie chciał, byś to pamiętała. Możliwe, że dręczyło go coś i poczuł się przez to lepiej. Potem cię uśpił i wyczyścił ci pamięć.  
— To bez sensu — stwierdziła Savannah, na co dyrektor skinął głową.  
— Wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił, wydaje się nie mieć sensu. Pamiętaj, że mamy do czynienia z chorym człowiekiem.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w czubki swoich pantofli.  
— Niech da mi spokój — powiedziała cicho. — Wywrócił życie wielu ludzi do góry nogami. Moje, mojego wujostwa, kuzynki, Harry'ego i wielu innych. Nikt nie czuje się bezpiecznie. To istne szaleństwo. Czy tak trudno jest złapać jednego człowieka? — w tym momencie podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Dumbledore'a. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę i odparł:  
— Nie jest to trudne. Problem zaczyna się, jeśli niewiele wiemy.  
— To znaczy? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. Dyrektor westchnął i kontynuował:  
— Widzisz, gdy Syriusz uczęszczał do Hogwartu, wydawało mi się, że znam go dość dobrze. Był bardzo inteligentny, lojalny wobec przyjaciół. Także względem sprawy, o którą walczył.  
Zrobił pauzę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Na jej twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie.  
— A o co walczył? — spytała. — Czy to była walka o jakąś ideę?  
— Owszem — Dumbledore skinął głową. — O ideę dobra. Twój wujek był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.  
— Zakonu Feniksa? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — A co to takiego?  
— Tajna organizacja, którą założyłem w celu zrzeszania się czarodziejów sprzeciwiających się działalności Lorda Voldemorta i jego popleczników — powiedział dyrektor i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
— Działał po stronie dobra? — Savannah nie chciała w to uwierzyć. — To niemożliwe. Przecież zdradził rodziców Harry'ego. Zabił tylu niewinnych ludzi!  
— Powiedziałem ci kiedyś — głos dyrektora był łagodny. — Że nikt nie rodzi się zabójcą. Wszyscy wierzyliśmy w jego szlachetne intencje. Ufaliśmy mu. To, co się potem stało... Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w jego winę. Ale tak czasem bywa. Że ci, którym ufamy są zdolni dokonać najgorszego.

Savannah milczała. To co powiedział jej dyrektor, wstrząsnęło nią. Syriusz był w Zakonie Feniksa i walczył po właściwej stronie. Co takiego się stało, że postanowił się odłączyć i zasilić szeregi śmierciożerców?  
— Nie mów o tym nikomu — gdzieś z zewnątrz dobiegł ją głos Dumbledore'a. Savannah wyrwała się z zamyślenia i skinęła głową. Dyrektor przyjrzał się jej badawczo i powiedział:  
— Za kilka dni czeka nas spotkanie z Korneliuszem Knotem. Chciałbym, abyś na nim uważała.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Knot nie może dowiedzieć się o twoim spotkaniu z Blackiem. Tym, którego nie pamiętasz. Oraz o tym, że ten zwrócił ci wężowy szmaragd. Nie może również wiedzieć o naszej rozmowie. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak, panie profesorze — dziewczyna skinęła głową.  
— Cieszę się — dyrektor wstał, co oznaczało koniec spotkania. Savannah zrobiła to samo. Pożegnała się z Dumbledore'em i opuściła gabinet. Gdy znalazła się na samym dole, odetchnęła z ulgą.

**

Nie powiedziała Hermionie, czego dowiedziała się na temat Syriusza. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak postąpiła. Do tej pory była z nią szczera. Opowiedziała za to o tym, co wymógł na niej Dumbledore.  
— Jest ostrożny — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Knot to indywidualista. Chce, aby było tak, jak postanowi. Nie liczy się z nikim. Dba o swój interes. Potrafi uprzykrzyć życie wielu osobom. Gdyby się dowiedział, że ponownie spotkałaś się z Blackiem i że tego nie pamiętasz, nie dałby ci żyć. Dumbledore cię chroni.

Savannah pokiwała głową i spojrzała w sufit. Wiele spraw zaprzątało jej myśli. Troska o Harry'ego - tym bardziej, że dowiedział się, jaki los spotkał jego Nimbusa. A także dziwne zachowanie Hermiony. Granger była znana ze swojej dokładności i naprawdę zaangażowała się w wypracowanie, jakie zadał im Snape. Nie dawała spokoju również Savannah, która w końcu ustąpiła i również je napisała.  
— Mam nadzieję, że zastaniemy jutro na lekcji profesora Lupina — powiedziała Durance i ożywiła się. — Ciekawe, jak się czuje.  
— Na pewno lepiej — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Jej obojętność była podejrzana.  
— Co sądzisz o książce „Jak oswoić wilkołaka"? — Savannah zmieniła temat. — Jest chyba lepsza niż te, które wypożyczyłaś?  
— Tak — odparła Hermiona. — Jest bardzo dokładna. Wiesz co, pójdę się chyba położyć.

Wstała z kanapy, zebrała swoje książki i opuściła pokój wspólny. Nie zauważyła, że wypadła jej kartka. Savannah podniosła ją z podłogi i przyjrzała się uważnie. Hermiona naniosła tam swoje uwagi. Były również wnioski pochodzące z porównania tabel oraz coś, co zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Na samym dole Granger napisała _„Remus Lupin"_.

Savannah wiedziała, co to oznaczało. A właściwie co odkryła jej koleżanka. Zakryła usta dłonią, tak była zszokowana. Potem podarła kartkę na malutkie kawałki, które następnie wrzuciła do kominka. W milczeniu patrzyła, jak trawi je ogień. Teraz i ona wiedziała. Remus Lupin był wilkołakiem. Musiała porozmawiać o tym z Hermioną.


	14. Chapter 14

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 14

Harry spędził w Skrzydle Szpitalnym cały weekend. Savannah odwiedziła go dwukrotnie – gdy się spotykali, starała się z nim rozmawiać na neutralne tematy. Omijała wątek quidditcha. Potter wyłapał, że robiła to specjalnie, aby nie przypominać mu o meczu i zniszczonej miotle. Podobnie czynili Ron z Hermioną.

— Dajcie spokój — Harry zmarszczył czoło. — Już mi przeszło. I tak musiałbym się z tym pogodzić.  
— Eee, to fajnie — Savannah uśmiechnęła się w wymuszony sposób. — Że tak do tego podchodzisz. Masz rację, świat się na tym nie kończy.  
— Kupię sobie nową miotłę — powiedział Harry. — Wiem, że trzymanie szczątków Nimbusa może wydawać się szalone, ale dla mnie to coś osobistego. Hermiona postąpiłaby podobnie, gdyby zniszczono jej ulubioną książkę. Każdy przeżywa stratę na swój sposób.  
— Co za trafna psychologia — Savannah roześmiała się i poklepała chłopaka po dłoni. Właśnie wstała, gdy poczuła, że chwyta ją za szatę. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Potter odwrócił się, chcąc upewnić się, że pani Pomfrey przebywa w swoim kantorku. Potem spojrzał na Savannah i odparł:  
— Fajnie, że się o mnie troszczysz. Jeśli naprawdę tak jest, to powiedz wreszcie, jak było.  
— O co ci chodzi? — Savannah wyszarpnęła się i spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Czy to leki tak na ciebie działają?  
— Bardzo śmieszne — głos Harry'ego stał się lodowaty. — Myślałem, że zmieniłaś zdanie.

Wtedy do Savannah dotarło. Nadal chciał się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób ona oraz Natalie dostały się do Hogsmeade.  
— Myślałeś — zmrużyła oczy. — Że zmięknę przez wypadek? Żeby wynagrodzić ci przegrany mecz i stratę Nimbusa? Jesteś niezłym manipulantem!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie ma co, przesadził! I to nieźle! Chciał wykorzystać jej współczucie dla osiągnięcia celu!

Przechodziła koło klasy Obrony, gdy drzwi się uchyliły. Stanęła, całkowicie zaskoczona.

 _Pewnie ktoś zapomniał je domknąć._

Savannah chwyciła za gałkę i chciała zamknąć drzwi, gdy naszła ją ochota, aby wejść do środka. Zawahała się, ale zdecydowała, że to zrobi.

Klasa wydawała się być inna bez profesora Lupina. Wpuścił tutaj trochę życia. Wiele ciepła. Na samą myśl o nim uśmiechnęła się. Nagle usłyszała dziwny dźwięk.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że gałka w drzwiach gabinetu profesora przekręciła się. Savannah poczuła, jak zaciska się jej żołądek. Zbyt zszokowana, nie wykonała żadnego ruchu. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się, ujrzała profesora Lupina. Uczucie ściśniętego żołądka opuściło ją i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

— Witaj, Savannah — przywitał ją uprzejmie nauczyciel. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i wtedy dostrzegła, jak bardzo zmarniał. Wychudzony, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pod oczami miał duże cienie.

 _A więc tak wygląda człowiek po przemianie. Straszne. Damoclesie Belby, dzięki ci za wywar tojadowy._

Lupin zauważył, że mu się przygląda. Zbliżył się do dziewczyny, co wyrwało ją z odrętwienia. Poczuła się głupio, że dała się przyłapać. Profesor przyjrzał się jej uważnie i zapytał:  
— Czy chciałabyś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać?  
— Nie — odparła niepewnie, co tylko spotęgowało podejrzliwość Lupina.

Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, będąc na siebie zła za to niezdecydowanie. Podrapała się po ręce i powiedziała:  
— Wracałam od Harry'ego i akurat przechodziłam. Nie wiedziałam, że pan wrócił. Drzwi się otworzyły i postanowiłam…  
— Wejść? — wpadł jej w słowo Lupin.  
— Taak — Savannah przełknęła ślinę. — Ale i tak bym zaraz wyszła. Słowo!  
— Spokojnie — jego głos był łagodny. — Nie mam do ciebie pretensji. To wszystko przez przeciągi.

Uśmiechnął się i objął dziewczynę ramieniem. Wskazał dłonią w kierunku gabinetu i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, zaprowadził ją do środka. Gdy się tam znaleźli, zamknął drzwi. Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w gałkę. Potem odwrócił się i powiedział:  
— Słyszałem, że profesor Snape zadał wam wypracowanie.  
— To prawda — potwierdziła Savannah. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuła się nieswojo. Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające.  
— Czego dotyczyło? — zapytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
— Wilkołaków — odpowiedziała, a jej głos, mimo że tego nie chciała, zadrżał.  
— Wilkołaków — podchwycił Lupin. — Ciekawy temat. Czy napisałaś już swoje?  
— Tak — Savannah poczuła, że ze zdenerwowania spociły się jej dłonie. Schowała je za siebie, co nie umknęło uwadze mężczyzny.  
— Daj mi rękę — rozkazał. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Zacisnęła zęby, co również zauważył. Wziął ją za rękę i zmarszczył brwi.  
— Denerwujesz się — powiedział. — Rozmawiamy tylko o wypracowaniu. Czy jego napisanie wiele cię kosztowało?  
— Nie — Savannah odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy puścił jej dłoń. Odniosła wrażenie, że podchodzi ją specjalnie. Nie podobało się jej to. Zachowywał się dziwnie – nagle zainteresował się zadanym wypracowaniem i wykazał się chęcią wysłuchania dziewczyny.  
— Chciałbym je zobaczyć — odparł. — Słyszałem od profesora Snape'a, że udało ci się zabłysnąć w czasie jego zastępstwa.

Savannah przygryzła wargę, czekając na dalszy ciąg. Miał na myśli jej wiedzę czy zachowanie?  
— Przeczytałaś książkę Doris Hudgens — zielone oczy zdawały się wwiercać w dziewczynę. — Ciężko ją zdobyć.  
— To książka mojego wujka — wtrąciła szybko Savannah i skupiła wzrok na różdżce profesora.  
— Rozumiem — Lupin uśmiechnął się sztucznie. — Niezwykle ciekawa, prawda?  
— Do czego pan zmierza? — Gryfonka przeszła do sedna. Mężczyzna przestał się uśmiechać.  
— Gdy pisałaś to wypracowanie — nauczyciel oparł się plecami o drzwi. — To czy naszły cię jakieś przemyślenia? Wyciągnęłaś jakieś wnioski?  
— Nic z tych rzeczy — Savannah postarała się, aby jej głos zabrzmiał stanowczo. Lupin przyglądał się przez chwilę różdżce, po czym zerknął na uczennicę. Savannah poczuła, że zaschło jej w gardle. Cofnęła się i wpadła na biurko. Lupin zbliżył się i pochylił nad dziewczyną. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.  
— Czyli niczego nie ukrywasz? — spytał. Savannah pokręciła głową, na co westchnął. Wyprostował się i machnął różdżką w kierunku drzwi. Otworzyły się, a dziewczyna poczuła ulgę. Ruszyła w ich kierunku, gdy usłyszała głos Lupina:  
— A ty dokąd? Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

Savannah odwróciła się. Lupin uśmiechał się do niej i zapytał:  
— Czy masz ochotę na herbatę?  
— Nie, dziękuję — Pokręciła głową. — Czy mogę już iść? Mam trochę pracy na jutro.  
— Rozumiem — Lupin przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — Dobrze, nie zatrzymuję cię. Nie zapomnij przynieść wypracowania.  
— Przeczyta pan wszystkie? — spytała dziewczyna.  
— Oczywiście — odparł nauczyciel. — Wypracowanie to wypracowanie, a moją rolą jest je czytać i ocenić. Powiedziałaś, że wracasz od Harry'ego. Jak on się czuje?  
— Lepiej, dużej lepiej — Savannah zerknęła na różdżkę Lupina. — Dzisiaj jest jego ostatni dzień w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Odwiedzi go pan?  
— Tak — odpowiedział. — Do zobaczenia jutro na lekcji.  
— Do widzenia, panie profesorze — Savannah pożegnała się i wyszła z gabinetu. Lupin stanął w drzwiach i obserwował ją do momentu, dopóki nie opuściła klasy.

Savannah pobiegła w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Stanęła przy umywalce. Odkręciła kran i przemyła twarz zimną wodą. Potem spojrzała w lustro i ujrzała swoją wystraszoną minę. _On wiedział_. _Lupin o wszystkim wiedział_. Nie dał się oszukać, od razu ją przejrzał. Po co dziś tam szła...

Gdy wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, usiadła na kanapie i podciągnęła pod siebie nogi. Hermiona i Ron powinni zaraz wrócić z Hogsmeade. Musiała porozmawiać z Granger. Najpierw Harry, teraz Lupin. Poczuła się wyczerpana. Położyła się wygodnie na kanapie. Ogień tak przyjemnie migotał. Powoli zamknęła oczy.

**

 _Znowu była w klasie Lupina. Było ciemno, więc wyciągnęła różdżkę. Mruknęła Lumos i na końcu pojawiło się światło. Nagle poczuła silne szarpnięcie. Odwróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z profesorem._ _  
_ _— Nie lubimy, gdy nam się świeci prosto w twarz — syknął i wyrwał jej różdżkę. Cisnął przedmiotem w bok._ _  
_ _— Ale za to bardzo lubimy świeże mięso — szepnął i wtedy jego twarz zaczęła się zmieniać._

Savannah obudziła się z krzykiem. Rozejrzała się dookoła z przerażeniem.  
To tylko sen. Nadal była w pokoju wspólnym. Sama. Nikt jeszcze nie wrócił z Hogsmeade. Objęła się ramionami, chcąc się uspokoić.

 _Hermiono, gdzie ty jesteś. Cholernie cię potrzebuję._

Naprawdę chciała, aby się pojawiła. I tak się stało. Niecałe piętnaście minut później. Gdy do pokoju wspólnego weszli podekscytowani Gryfoni, Savannah od razu wypatrzyła Hermionę. Ta zauważyła jej zdenerwowanie, bo od razu do niej podeszła. Wcisnęła jej do ręki torbę ze słodyczami i spytała:  
— Czy Harry poczuł się gorzej?  
Savannah zauważyła, że Ron zmierza w ich stronę.  
— Z Harrym wszystko w porządku — odpowiedziała. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Najlepiej na osobności.  
— Okej — Hermiona przytaknęła i zaczekała, aż dziewczyna wstanie. Poinformowała Rona, że zobaczą się później i wyszła razem z Savannah.

**  
— Nie — tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić z siebie Granger. Wzięła głęboki wdech i odgarnęła do tyłu włosy. Znajdowały się łazience Jęczącej Marty, gdzie Savannah opowiedziała jej o zgubionej karteczce i dziwnym zachowaniu Lupina.  
— Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć — Hermiona była wściekła na siebie.

Przed rozmową rzuciła na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające. Jęczącą Martę potraktowała Urokiem Wypędzenia, wskutek czego duch przebywał teraz w innej części zamku.  
— Ale się dowiedział — powiedziała Savannah. — Jak chcesz, rzuć szybkie _Obliviate_ i po sprawie. Lupin pewnie się do tego przymierza. Pewnie czeka na jakiś fałszywy ruch z naszej strony, żeby zyskać pewność.  
— Przestań — Granger spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. — To że poruszył temat wypracowania wcale nie znaczy, że coś podejrzewa.  
— Widziałam to w jego oczach, Hermiono — powiedziała cicho Savannah. — Strach i rozpaczliwą próbę ochronienia tajemnicy. Wahał się, ale był gotów rzucić na mnie Obliviate. Musimy mieć się na baczności. To, że teraz tego nie zrobił, nie oznacza, że zrezygnował.  
Granger zastanowiła się nad tym co powiedziała. Po chwili odparła:  
— Masz rację. Zaszczuty człowiek jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, byle tylko zapobiec katastrofie. Ta byłaby jego osobistą. Sama wiesz, co to znaczy mieć niewygodną tajemnicę.  
Savannah skinęła głową i dodała:  
— Snape to wszystko zaplanował. Chciał, byśmy odkryli, kim naprawdę jest Lupin.  
— Musimy zachować to dla siebie — Hermiona chwyciła ją za ramię. — A jutro na lekcji udajemy, że nic się nie stało.  
— Dobra — Durance zgodziła się na takie rozwiązanie. Wiedziała, że muszą milczeć. Nie tylko dla własnego dobra. Osoby cierpiące na likantropię nie miały łatwo. Tylko nieliczni mogli sobie pozwolić na eliksir tojadowy – warunkiem było posiadanie dużej ilości złota. Lupin miał szczęście, bo Snape potrafił go zrobić. Na pewno nie z dobroci serca, ale na polecenie Dumbledore'a. Zaopatrywał go regularnie, więc Lupin mógł w miarę normalnie funkcjonować.

Już miały wracać, gdy przypomniała sobie o zachowaniu Harry'ego. Opowiedziała o tym Hermionie.  
— Wiedziałam, że nie da ci spokoju — odparła. — Pierwszy raz tak się zawziął. Dobrze zrobiłaś. Im szybciej dotrze do niego odmowa, tym lepiej.  
— A jeśli coś głupiego strzeli mu do głowy? — spytała zaniepokojona Savannah. — Umiesz temu zapobiec?  
— Mam go na oku — powiedziała Hermiona. — Tak jak Ron. Nie masz się czym martwić. Jeśli zacznie kombinować, zauważymy to.

**

Savannah jeszcze nigdy tak się nie stresowała Obroną. Siedziała na łóżku i trzymała się za brzuch. Hermiona przyglądała się jej ze zrozumieniem, jak również ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
— Zapytam jeszcze raz: czy mam zawołać panią Pomfrey? — spytała, zerkając na zegarek. — Lekcja zaczyna się za dziesięć minut. Zdążę jeszcze zajść do Skrzydła…  
— Daj mi jeszcze chwilę — poprosiła Savannah i zaczęła się modlić w duchu, aby jej przeszło. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Zaczęła się wreszcie uspokajać – zauważyła, że skurcz powoli ustępuje.  
— Mam nadzieję, że Lupin zrozumie. Każdy ma prawo źle się poczuć. — Hermiona spojrzała nerwowo na zegarek. — Gotowa?  
— Tak — Savannah westchnęła teatralnie i powoli wstała. Czuła się o wiele lepiej. Hermiona poklepała ją po plecach i uśmiechnęła się, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

Gdy weszły do klasy, profesor i uczniowie byli już na swoich miejscach. Savannah poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, przez co cała zesztywniała. Hermiona rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie i powiedziała:  
— Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, panie profesorze, ale Savannah nie mogła znaleźć swojego podręcznika.  
— Nic nie szkodzi — Lupin uśmiechnął się, choć jego spojrzenie pozostało uważne. Dopiero kiedy usiadły, dodał:  
— Chciałbym, abyście oddali mi wypracowanie, które zadał profesor Snape.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.  
— Panie profesorze — wychyliła się Parvati. — Ale my nic nie wiemy o wilkołakach…  
— Od czego masz bibliotekę? — wtrącił złośliwie Dean Thomas, przez co oberwał od Lavender papierową kulką.  
— Czy to konieczne? — jęknął Ron. Lupin skinął głową i wskazał na swoje biurko:  
— Połóżcie je tutaj. Jeśli ktoś go jeszcze nie napisał, ma czas do jutra.

Weasley zrobił minę cierpiętnika i szepnął coś do Harry'ego. Savannah podała Hermionie swoje wypracowanie i zacisnęła usta. Patrzyła, jak kładzie je na biurku, zaraz za własnym. Lupin chciał sprawdzić, jak daleko posunęli się w badaniach i wnioskach. Praca Hermiony była bardzo dokładna. Tak jak jej. Jeśli nikt nie wykazał się podobną skrupulatnością, wiedziała, że znalazły się na celowniku. Zerknęła na Lupina. Przyglądał się jej uważnie, znowu. Przełknęła ślinę i udała, że zainteresował ją podręcznik.

**  
Listopad minął szybko i nastał grudzień. Savannah wierciła się na krześle, siedząc naprzeciwko profesor McGonagall. Wicedyrektorka uśmiechnęła się do niej, chcąc dodać jej otuchy i zapytała:  
— Czy jesteś gotowa?  
— Tak — Savannah skinęła głową i wstała. Dziś, trzeciego grudnia miała spotkać się z Ministrem Magii. Z tej okazji ubrała się elegancko i teraz, prowadzona przez McGonagall, starała się skupić na tym, co powiedział jej Dumbledore.

 _Knot nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć._

Gdy stanęły przed kamienną chimerą, ta przesunęła się i Savannah poszła dalej sama. Była zdenerwowana, to zrozumiałe. Czuła również niesmak. Miała spotkać się z człowiekiem, którym gardziła, choć go nie znała.  
Drzwi od gabinetu dyrektora były otwarte. Savannah zapukała przed wejściem, ale było to niepotrzebne. Dyrektor podszedł do niej i zaprosił do środka. Objął ją i poprowadził w kierunku biurka. Siedział tam Korneliusz Knot.  
— Witaj Savannah — na jej widok wstał i wyciągnął dłoń. — Miło mi cię poznać. Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

 _Ja o panu również. Tyle że niepochlebnego._

Savannah zmarszczyła brwi, gdy odwzajemniła uścisk. Usiadła naprzeciwko Ministra, a obok niej dyrektor. Na biurku leżał stos pergaminów i samo notujące pióro.  
— Zapewne wiesz, w jakim celu jest to spotkanie — powiedział Knot, na co dziewczyna skinęła głową. — To świetnie. Zadam ci kilka pytań. Nie martw się, to standardowa procedura.

Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i poczuła dłoń dyrektora na swojej ręce. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała:  
— Jestem gotowa, panie Ministrze.  
Knot założył okulary i skupił wzrok na pergaminie przed sobą:  
— Przesłuchujący: Korneliusz Oswald Knot. Dzisiaj mamy 3 grudnia, 1993 rok. Proszę o podanie imienia i nazwiska.

 _A więc przesłuchanie, nie zwykła pogadanka. Pieprzony służbista. Hagrid doskonale go określił._

— Savannah Marie Durance — odparła dziewczyna i w tym samym momencie pióro zaczęło pisać.  
— Data i miejsce urodzenia oraz imiona rodziców.  
— 5 grudnia 1980 roku, Londyn. Ethan i Shelly Durance.  
Knot podniósł na nią wzrok.  
— Nazwisko ojca i panieńskie matki — doprecyzował. Savannah zacisnęła dłonie na oparciach krzesła i powiedziała:  
— Ethan Durance i Shelly Black.  
Minister uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał to ostatnie. Potem splótł palce i zapytał:  
— Czy znałaś Kelly Bale, uczennicę trzeciego roku, przydzieloną do Gryffindoru?  
— Tak, była moją przyjaciółką. Jedną z dwóch.  
Knot uniósł do góry brew, więc dziewczyna wyjaśniła:  
— Drugą była Natalie Harris.  
Minister spojrzał szybko na Dumbledore'a i odparł:  
— Rozumiem. Czy ty i panna Bale byłyście blisko?  
— Tak — powiedziała Savannah. — Przez dwa lata.  
— Przed dwa lata? Czy możesz to wyjaśnić?  
— Gdy jechałyśmy pociągiem do Hogwartu, Kelly obraziła się na mnie i Natalie. Przestała z nami rozmawiać i przyłączyła się do dwóch koleżanek z naszego domu, Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil.  
— Dlaczego się na was obraziła?  
— Dokładniej to na mnie. Ponieważ nie usiadłam w przedziale z nią i Natalie, tylko z Harrym Potterem, Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem.  
— Z panem Potterem — Knot zmrużył oczy, odchrząknął i zapytał:  
— Dlaczego nie usiadłaś z przyjaciółkami?  
— Kot Hermiony wskoczył Natalie na plecy — odpowiedziała Savannah i mimo, że tego nie chciała, uśmiechnęła się. — Zrobiło się zamieszanie, Natalie zaczęła krzyczeć. Zdjęłam z niej Krzywołapa i chodziłam od przedziału do przedziału pytając, czyj to kot. Tak trafiłam do ostatniego przedziału.  
— W którym siedziała wspomniana wcześniej trójka? — zapytał, a Durance skinęła głową.  
— Poprosili mnie, abym… — zaczęła, lecz ten jej przerwał:  
— To już nieistotne. Przejdźmy do konkretów. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałaś pannę Bale?  
— W Noc Duchów — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Kelly zauważyła, że byłam w fatalnym nastroju.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ nie odwiedziłam Hogsmeade. Moja ciocia nie podpisała formularza.  
— Czy panna Bale zaczepiła cię w jakikolwiek sposób?  
— Spytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Wypomniałam jej, że nie odzywała do mnie przez dwa miesiące. Potem wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali.  
— A ona?  
— Ona pobiegła za mną. Zarzuciła mi, że specjalnie zmieniłam towarzystwo. Potem powiedziała coś, co mnie zaniepokoiło.  
— Mianowicie?  
— Że niedługo jej tutaj nie będzie.  
Knot spojrzał na dyrektora i zapytał:  
— Co potem zrobiła Kelly?  
— Uciekła, a ja zostałam sama — odparła Savannah. — Byłam zła, że mnie zostawiła i po prostu stałam. Wtedy zjawił się Syriusz Black.  
— Poznałaś go?  
— Nie widziałam go. Stałam tyłem i wtedy poczułam silne szarpnięcie. Okazało się, że to Black.  
— Jaka była twoja reakcja na widok wujka?  
— To nie jest mój wujek — powiedziała szorstko dziewczyna. — Proszę nie łączyć mnie z nim w żaden sposób!  
— Savannah — dyrektor ścisnął jej rękę. — Pan Minister nie to miał na myśli.

Knot przyglądał się jej ze zmarszczonym czołem. W jej odpowiedzi było tyle złości. Widać, że nienawidziła Blacka.  
— Możesz za nim nie przepadać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteście spokrewnieni — stwierdził sucho. — Prosiłbym również o powściągnięcie emocji, panno Durance.  
— Przepraszam — Savannah spuściła wzrok. — To już się nie powtórzy.  
— Mam nadzieję — Minister odczekał chwilę i zapytał:  
— Jak zareagował Black na twój widok?  
— Poznał mnie. Zdziwił się, że jestem taka chuda. Powiedział, że zapamiętał mnie inaczej.  
— Co było potem?  
— Zaczęłam krzyczeć. Wtedy złapał mnie, zakrył mi usta dłonią i wciągnął do pustej klasy.  
— Co było dalej?  
— Ugryzłam go w rękę. Wrzasnął i puścił mnie. Chciałam uciec, ale mnie dopadł. Poprosiłam, żeby mnie nie zabijał.  
— Co on na to?  
— Nic. Stał nade mną i przyglądał mi się. Pomyślałam, że jest stuknięty, a wtedy on mnie podniósł i poprosił, żebym nie krzyczała.  
— Co było dalej?  
— Powiedział, że jestem podobna do mamy. Wspomniał też o moich oczach. Że mam je po tacie. Wtedy nie wytrzymałam i go kopnęłam. Rzuciłam się do ucieczki, ale on złapał mnie za szatę i zaczęliśmy się szarpać. Wyrwałam mu się, ale straciłam równowagę i uderzyłam o ścianę. Wtedy zabrał mi różdżkę.

Zrobiła pauzę, aby wziąć głęboki wdech. Knot zerknął na samo notujące pióro, które zapisywało kolejny pergamin.  
— Co wtedy zrobił Black? — zapytał, a dziewczyna odpowiedziała:  
— Podszedł do mnie i zapytał, czy nic mi nie jest. A ja na to, żeby mnie zostawił. Nazwałam go mordercą.  
— Co było dalej? — Knot przyglądał się jej uważnie. — Co zrobił Black?  
— Stwierdził, że umiem sobie dać radę i oszołomił mnie — Savannah wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie.  
— I przez ten cały czas — Minister zmrużył oczy. — Nie wspomniał nic o Harrym Potterze?  
— Ani słowem — odparła.  
— A czy ty poruszyłaś temat pana Pottera?  
— Nie — skłamała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.  
— Czy wiedziałaś, że pan Potter jest celem Blacka? — zapytał Knot, wwiercając w nią wzrok.  
— Nie — odpowiedziała stanowczo. To nie spodobało się Ministrowi, który prychnął.  
— Korneliuszu — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro.  
— Nie wierzę, że nie wiedziała — mruknął Knot, bardziej do siebie.  
— Oczywiście, że nie wiedziała — powiedział Dumbledore stanowczo. — To że Savannah jest krewną Syriusza Blacka, nie oznacza, że znała szczegóły, o których wie tylko Ministerstwo. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wtajemniczę nieletnią?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — zgodził się ze złością Knot. — To wszystko, panno Durance. Nie mam więcej pytań.  
— Czy muszę się gdzieś podpisać? — zapytała Savannah, lecz Minister pokręcił głową.  
— Dalszymi formalnościami zajmie się dyrektor — powiedział i wstał, aby się z nią pożegnać. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą dziewczyna uścisnęła.  
— Za chwilę zjawi się tutaj profesor McGonagall — Dumbledore spojrzał ciepło na Savannah i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Dziękuję ci za to spotkanie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zerknęła na Knota. Nie patrzył w jej stronę. Udawał, że jest pochłonięty papierami, ale po jego minie widać było, że jest niezadowolony. Savannah wiedziała, dlaczego. Uśmiechnęła się do dyrektora, jednocześnie pragnąc stąd wyjść. Czuła się zmęczona, a jedyne o czym marzyła, to ciepłe łóżko. W końcu zjawiła się profesor McGonagall, która odprowadziła ją z powrotem do wieży.


	15. Chapter 15

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 15

Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w fotelu w swoim gabinecie i w milczeniu spoglądał na rodowy sygnet. Uniósł dłoń i rozcapierzył palce. Słońce, które wpadało przez jedyne okno, odbiło się od złotego pierścienia z wygrawerowaną literą „M".

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i opuścił rękę. Był Malfoyem. Człowiekiem majętnym. Szczęściarzem. I byłym śmieciożercą. Uśmiechnął się na to ostatnie.

 _Byłym. Gdyby Czarny Pan nie zniknął przez Pottera, stałby się potęgą. A ja grzałbym się w jego blasku._

Lucjusz wziął do ręki karafkę i nalał sobie do szklanki Ognistej Whisky. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem i wstał. Minął biurko i podszedł do regału znajdującego się końcu pomieszczenia. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w jego kierunku. Mebel podskoczył i po chwili stanął w fioletowych płomieniach. Mężczyzna zanurzył w nich rękę i otworzył barek. Jego oczom ukazała się myślodsiewnia. Obok niej znajdowało się kilka buteleczek wypełnionych srebrno – szarą substancją. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i sięgnął po jedną z nich. Ta, którą wybrał miała naklejoną karteczkę.

— Druzus — odczytał i zaśmiał się zimno. Znowu machnął różdżką i myślodsiewnia wylądowała na jego biurku. Kolejny świst i barek zamknął się z łoskotem. Zniknęły również fioletowe płomienie.

Lucjusz przyglądał się przez chwilę buteleczce.

 _Wspomnienia. Któż ich nie ceni._

Podszedł do biurka i spojrzał z góry na myślodsiewnię. Dawno tego nie robił. A dzisiaj… Dzisiaj miał na to ochotę.

Wyjął zatyczkę i wlał zawartość buteleczki do misy. Potem pochylił się nad powierzchnią. Gabinet rozmazał się i teraz znajdował się w doszczętnie zdemolowanym pokoju. Połamane meble walały się po podłodze wraz z innymi drobiazgami.

Wtedy rozległ się przerażający krzyk. Lucjusz stał z boku i ze spokojem obserwował scenę, w której wysoki blondyn katował młodą kobietę. To był Druzus Malfoy. _Jego brat._

Lucjusz podszedł bliżej, chcąc mieć lepszy widok. Ta dziewczyna. Znał ją. Lubił patrzeć na jej cierpienie.

Druzus po raz kolejny uderzył kobietę w twarz. Stał przy ścianie i trzymał ją za włosy. Ubranie ofiary było całe we krwi.

— Zapytałem, czy bardzo cię boli — syknął Malfoy i uderzył ją ponownie. Dziewczyna splunęła krwią i powiedziała:  
— To twoja odpowiedź.  
Mężczyzna szarpnął nią mocno i cisnął o podłogę. Kobieta uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność. Druzus kucnął przy niej i poczekał, aż się ocknie. Gdy to się stało, wyjął nóż i przyłożył jej do szyi.

— Między innymi to ja zabiłem twojego męża — odparł i przycisnął ostrze do skóry. — Nie chciał poddać się tak łatwo, ale w końcu go ukatrupiliśmy. Teraz twoja kolej.

Z szyi kobiety zaczęła się sączyć krew. Malfoy puścił ją i rzucił nóż na podłogę. Dziewczyna złapała się szyję, charcząc.

— Byłaś głupia, Shelly — powiedział, bardziej do siebie. Stanął nad nią i kopnął ją w brzuch. — Głupia. Mogłaś mieć cudowne życie u boku czystokrwistego czarodzieja. Ale nie – ty wolałaś przyłączyć się do Dumbledore'a i zaoferować mu swoją lojalność. Gdzie on teraz jest, pytam?

Kolejny raz ją kopnął. Dziewczyna zdawała się nie reagować. Szybko się wykrwawiała, a dłoń, która spoczywała na jej szyi, drżała. Druzus wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w Shelly.

— Gdzie jest twój zbawca? — spytał kpiąco. — Nie ochronił cię pomimo swoich zapewnień. To dowodzi, że jego obietnice są gówno warte. Potterowie również liczyli na jego pomoc. I co? Przeliczyli się!

Zaśmiał się obłąkańczo i powiedział:  
— _Avada Kedavra._

Zielone światło wypełniło pomieszczenie. Nastała cisza. Druzus Malfoy stał nad Shelly Durance i patrzył na jej martwe ciało.

— Głupia suka — mruknął do siebie i schylił się po nóż. Następnie chwycił dziewczynę za włosy i zaczął ją ciąć. Po całym ciele. Krew tryskała naokoło przy wtórze jego śmiechu. Lucjusz kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem i powiedział:  
— Zrobiłeś swoje, bracie. Ale ja musiałem dokończyć resztę.

Pokój rozmył się i znajdował się teraz w obskurnej, małej celi. Stanął z boku i ujrzał brata, który patrzył z nienawiścią na jego młodszą wersję. Wyglądał żałośnie, brudny i zarośnięty, będący wspomnieniem człowieka, którego tak cenił Voldemort.

— Jest tak, jak mówię — powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz. — Straciłeś wszystko. Jak mogłeś być taki głupi i pozwolić się złapać! Ojciec o mało co nie zszedł na zawał. Z jednej strony ma to swoje plusy.

Druzus nie odpowiedział. Przyszpilał brata morderczym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu zapytał:  
— Kiedy stąd wyjdę? Zacząłeś wreszcie działać?

Lucjusz zrobił krok w jego stronę. Wiedział, że jest przykuty, więc jego arogancja wzrosła jeszcze bardziej.  
— Nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz — odparł cicho. — Nie zamierzam ci pomóc. Jedyne, co chcę zrobić, to ci podziękować. Dzięki tobie żyję teraz jak w bajce i mam tyle złota, że z powodzeniem mogę wznieść drugi Azkaban. Kto wie, może cię do niego przeniosę.

— Ty śmieciu! — ryknął Druzus i zerwał się na równe nogi. To wszystko, co mógł zrobić. Ograniczały go łańcuchy, który naprężyły się, gdy spróbował bardziej zbliżyć się do brata.

— Pierdolony tchórz! — Starszy Malfoy prysnął śliną, a oczy o mało nie wyszły mu z orbit. — To ja odwaliłem za ciebie brudną robotę! To ja ją zabiłem! Dla ciebie i twojej brudnej dziwki!

Po chwili Druzus uniósł się w górę i uderzył plecami o ścianę. Jego brat stał nad nim, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę.  
— Nie waż się tak mówić o mojej żonie — syknął Lucjusz i wykonał skomplikowany ruch ręką. Jasnożółte światło wystrzeliło z końca różdżki i uderzyło skazańca w twarz.

— Gdy cię aresztowano — powiedział, bardziej do siebie. — Powiadano, że jesteś szalony. Teraz pokażesz, że tak właśnie było.

Dyskretnie zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające i urok ochronny, który pozwalał mu operować magią. W momencie jego anulowania niemożliwe było wykrycie jakichkolwiek czarów. Malfoy opuścił celę, wiedząc, że widzi brata po raz ostatni. Krótko po jego wyjściu Druzus zaatakował jednego z dementorów i tym samym przypieczętował swój los. Nikt nie wiedział, że za wszystkim stał Lucjusz Malfoy.

Arystokrata z powrotem znalazł się w gabinecie. Wziął głęboki wdech i nalał sobie do szklanki Ognistej. Wypił jej zawartość i zamyślił się.

Musiał to zrobić. Gdyby się tego nie podjął, Druzus zacząłby gadać. Wyszłoby na jaw, że był podwykonawcą, a głównym zleceniodawcą jego brat i bratowa. Małżonkowie trafiliby do Azkabanu, zostawiając jedyne dziecko pod opieką dziadka, który – jak się miało okazać – wkrótce zmarł. Nie, Lucjusz nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Żeby ochronić siebie i swoją rodzinę, był gotów zabić własnego brata. I zrobił to. W pewnym sensie.

 _Dobra, na dzisiaj koniec._

Malfoy wyjął wspomnienie z myślodsiewni i umieścił z powrotem w buteleczce. Machnął kilka razy różdżką i po chwili obie rzeczy znalazły się w barku, do którego tylko on miał dostęp. Czary, którymi zabezpieczył mebel, chroniły tajemnicę jego i Narcyzy. Nikt nie mógł poznać prawdy. Nawet Draco, gdy dorośnie. Ujawnienie jej światu oznaczałoby koniec Lucjusza i jego rodziny.

Savannah leżała w łóżku i wpatrywała się w baldachim. Dzisiaj miała urodziny. Nie spieszyło się jej ze wstaniem. Była sobota, co oznaczało wyjście jej współlokatorek do Hogsmeade.  
To były jej trzynaste urodziny. Dopóki nie zaczęła uczęszczać do Hogwartu, obchodziła je hucznie co roku w domu wujostwa. To pierwszy raz, gdy nie miała obok siebie Natalie i Kelly.

Nagle usłyszała głośne stukanie. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna, marszcząc brwi. Zobaczyła białą sowę, łudząco podobną do pupilki Harry'ego. To na pewno nie była Hedwiga. Czyżby ciotka kupiła w końcu sowę? Nie miała własnej, a ta, której używała, należała do Tonks.

Savannah zawahała się, ale ostatecznie otworzyła okno i pozwoliła sowie wlecieć do środka. Jakie było jej zdumienie, gdy tuż za nią wleciała inna, czarna! Biała przycupnęła na parapecie i zahukała dostojnie. Druga zaczęła latać jak oszalała po sypialni. Savannah chwyciła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w intruza:  
— _Petrificus Totalus._ _  
_  
Sowa zesztywniała i spadła w dół. Savannah złapała ją i zerknęła na kopertę, którą ktoś przywiązał jej do nóżki. Zignorowała białą, która spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

— Poczekasz — mruknęła i odwiązała przesyłkę od czarnej. Koperta nie była zaadresowana. Savannah ogarnęło dziwne przeczucie. Może nie powinna jej otwierać. Zawahała się, ale w końcu to zrobiła. Otworzyła kopertę, z wnętrza której wypadły dwa bilety. Wzięła je do ręki i rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Były to bilety na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, które miały odbyć się w przyszłym roku. Dwa miejsca w loży honorowej. Kupienie ich z wyprzedzeniem musiało graniczyć z cudem i kosztować fortunę.

Zerknęła raz jeszcze na kopertę. Potem na sowę. Ptak wiedział, komu dostarczyć przesyłkę. Domyśliła się, kto to mógł być. Nagle poczuła ostry ból. Syknęła i złapała się za rękę. Spojrzała ze złością na białą sowę, która najwidoczniej miała dość ignorowania i dziobnęła ją w palec. Wyciągnęła przed siebie nóżkę i Savannah chcąc nie chcąc, odwiązała przesyłkę.

Ta była od ciotki i wujka. Dostała od nich dwie upragnione książki, pięćdziesiąt galeonów na osobiste wydatki i miły list z życzeniami urodzinowymi.

 _Ciotka_. Savannah zmrużyła oczy i przypomniała sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę tuż po spotkaniu z Knotem. Owszem, McGonagall zaprowadziła ją do wieży, ale na krótko. Gdy Minister się teleportował, została z powrotem wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora. Dumbledore chciał, aby porozmawiała z ciotką. Zapewnił jej prywatność i Savannah mogła w spokoju zafiukać do Andromedy. Ciotka odetchnęła z ulgą, że było już po wszystkim i zapytała siostrzenicę o jej samopoczucie. Savannah zapewniła, ze czuje się dobrze i czekała na dalszy ciąg rozmowy. Liczyła, że Andromeda wspomni coś o swoich dwóch siostrach, ale nie zrobiła tego. Savannah straciła resztki cierpliwości i przeszła do wątku, który nurtował ją od dawna. Zapytała, czy będzie mogła odwiedzać Hogsmeade. Ciotka odparła, że nie. Savannah tak się zirytowała, że przerwała połączenie. Andromeda nie pozostała jej dłużna. List był miły, ale nie tak wylewny, jak zawsze. Krótki i konkretny. Widać, że była obrażona.

Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na sowy. Cofnęła zaklęcie z czarnej i machnęła dłonią.

— No już! Idźcie sobie! — powiedziała i usiadła na podłodze. Biała sowa spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem i wyfrunęła przez okno. Czarna poleciała zaraz za nią. Dziewczyna machnęła różdżką i okno się zamknęło.  
Te bilety. To prezent. _Od niego_. Savannah wzięła je do ręki i podarła ze złością. To samo zrobiła z kopertą.

— Jesteś szalony — powiedziała do siebie, wpatrując się w podarte bilety. — Najpierw mordujesz i kradniesz czyjś spokój, a teraz przesyłasz prezent?

Wstała i czubkiem pantofla przydepnęła papier. Następnie zebrała jego resztki i wrzuciła do ognia. Położyła się na łóżku i przymknęła oczy. Już miała zapaść w sen, gdy drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i stanęła w nich profesor McGonagall.

— Durance, zapraszam cię do mojego gabinetu — powiedziała wicedyrektor. — Musimy porozmawiać.

Savannah z trudem zwlokła się z łóżka.

— Szybciej, dziewczyno — McGonagall spojrzała na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem. Gdy szły korytarzem, Savannah spytała:  
— O co chodzi, pani profesor?  
— Dowiesz się na miejscu — odparła czarownica, gdy doszły do jej gabinetu. Otworzyła drzwi i pierwsza weszła do środka. Savannah tuż za nią.

Nagle dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. McGonagall miała gościa. Ale nie był to zwykły gość. Siedziała tam Tonks, która uśmiechnęła się na widok kuzynki.  
— Cześć, Nannah — powiedziała ciepło.  
— Dora, co ty tutaj robisz? — spytała zaskoczona Savannah. W życiu się jej tutaj nie spodziewała.  
— Czekałam na ciebie — Tonks uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. — Myślałaś, że spędzisz samotnie urodziny? Niedoczekanie!  
— To miłe — Savannah udała, że się cieszy. Nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo. Teraz miała siedzieć w zamku razem z Dorą.  
— Mamy dla siebie trochę czasu — Tonks była wyraźnie podekscytowana. — Pamiętam jak za dzieciaka nie można mnie było wyciągnąć z Hogsmeade. Mogłam bez końca opychać się słodyczami w Miodowym Królestwie.  
— Co? — Savannah od razu przeszło niezadowolenie. — Idziemy do Hogsmeade? Ale ja przecież…  
— Będzie ci towarzyszyć dorosła osoba — przerwała jej McGonagall. — Nimfadora dostała pozwolenie od dyrektora.  
— Tonks — młoda czarownica spojrzała na nią z urazą.  
— Dobrze. Niech będzie. Tonks — wicedyrektor uniosła do góry kąciki ust i skinęła głową. Dora wstała i podeszła do kuzynki. Położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i oznajmiła:  
— To jest nasz dzień. Poużywamy sobie!  
— Słucham? — McGonagall uniosła do góry brew. — Jak mam to rozumieć, Nimf… Tonks?  
— Yyyy… miałam na myśli dobrą zabawę — wtrąciła szybko Dora. — Rozumie pani. Chodzenie po sklepach. Miłe spędzenie czasu.  
— Ach tak — wicedyrektor przyjrzała się jej uważnie. — Pamiętaj, aby wrócić przed piętnastą.  
— Wiem — Tonks skinęła głową. — Chodźmy, Nannah.  
Savannah poczuła, jak kuzynka chwyta ją za ramię i wyprowadza na korytarz. Gdy się oddaliły, Tonks odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Czepialska jak zawsze — mruknęła. — Nie masz z nią lekko.  
— Fakt — zgodziła się Savannah. — Ale to mniejsze zło. Snape jest o wiele gorszy.  
— Pamiętam go — powiedziała Tonks i zmarszczyła czoło. — Tłustowłosy dupek. Gdy zaczynałam naukę, był początkującym nauczycielem. Już wtedy był wredny. Teraz pewnie jest jeszcze gorszy.  
— Owszem — szepnęła Savannah i rozejrzała się dookoła.  
— Spokojnie, nie ma go — Tonks zacmokała. — Poza tym jesteś ze mną, pamiętaj.  
— Tak, ale ty wracasz do siebie, a ja tutaj zostaję — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Jak dostaniemy się do Hogsmeade?  
— Przez kominek dyrektora — odparła Tonks. — Wylądujemy u starego Aberfortha i stamtąd wyjdziemy na główną ulicę. Proste, prawda?

Savannah jęknęła w duchu. Spotkać się z dziadkiem Natalie? Do tej pory miała mu za złe, że wszystko nagłośnił i w konsekwencji jego wnuczka została zawieszona. Oraz to, że ją uderzył.

— Tak, bardzo proste — zgodziła się z kuzynką. Zacisnęła usta i udała się za Tonks.

— Aberforth to spoko gość — powiedziała Dora, gdy razem z Savannah opuściły „Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem". — Dyrek twierdzi, że jego brat jest dziwny. Przesadza, nie sądzisz?  
— Owszem — dziewczyna skinęła głową i rozejrzała się dookoła. Dochodziło południe, wokół było mnóstwo ludzi, głównie uczniów.  
— Nalewka Aberfortha była całkiem niezła — Dora była w swoim żywiole. — Rzadko mam okazję spróbować czegoś tak dobrego. Merlinie, co ja pierdzielę. Gdzie najpierw pójdziemy? Miodowe Królestwo czy Sklep Zonka?  
— Miodowe Królestwo — odparła Savannah. Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niej i objąwszy ramieniem, ruszyły w drogę.

W cukierni było pełno uczniów. W kącie stały cztery stoliki, z których jeden na szczęście był wolny.

— Co ci kupić? — spytała Tonks, na co Savannah odparła:  
— Pieprzne diabełki i musy – świstusy. Idź, a ja zajmę stolik.

Gdy usiadła, rozejrzała się. Dostrzegła Padmę Patil, siostrę Parvati, która była zaskoczona jej obecnością. Savannah uśmiechnęła się do Krukonki i pomachała jej. Ta odwzajemniła gest.

Tonks udało się dotrzeć do stolika z pełną tacą bez potknięcia się. Usiadła naprzeciwko kuzynki i położyła przed nią słodycze.  
— Miałaś kupić pieprzne diabełki i musy – świstusy — powiedziała, przyglądając się tacy. — Tu jest praktycznie wszystko.  
— Zjedz tyle, ile możesz. Resztę zabierzesz ze sobą. — Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. — Poza tym nie mogłam się oprzeć.  
— Normalne u ciebie — odparła Savannah i roześmiała się. Wzięła z tacy pieprznego diabełka i spróbowała go. Z jej uszu i nosa wydostał się dym. Tonks uśmiechnęła się do kuzynki i pogrzebała w swojej torbie. Wyjęła z niej mały przedmiot zawinięty w ozdobny papier i przewiązany czerwoną kokardką.  
— To prezent ode mnie — powiedziała. Savannah sięgnęła po zawiniątko i rozerwała papier. Była to kaseta magnetofonowa.  
— Michael Jackson — jej oczy rozszerzyły się. — „Dangerous". Ciekawa okładka. Facet wie, jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
— Marzyłaś o niej — odparła Tonks i poklepała ją po dłoni. — Tylko nie zasłuchaj się za bardzo.  
— Mam to w planach — Savannah uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Tak na maksa. Wiem, jakiego użyję zaklęcia, by postawić cały Hogwart na nogi. Dziękuję ci.

Po Miodowym Królestwie przyszła kolej na Pub pod Trzema Miotłami.  
— Spodobał ci się prezent od rodziców? — spytała Tonks, gdy szły ulicą. Savannah owinęła się szczelniej szalikiem, ponieważ trochę zmarzła.  
— Tak — odpowiedziała. — Czy ciocia jest na mnie bardzo zła?  
— Mamą się nie przejmuj — Dora machnęła dłonią. — Dobrze wiesz, że jak się na coś uprze, to nie ma zmiłuj. Dostałaby zawału, gdyby się dowiedziała, gdzie teraz jesteśmy.

Savannah zatrzymała się. Spojrzała na kuzynkę i spytała:  
— To ona o niczym nie wie?  
— Nie musi — Tonks przewróciła oczami. — To nasza tajemnica. Oraz dyra i McGonagall, ponieważ bez ich zgody nie byłoby to możliwe.  
— Masz rację — Savannah uśmiechnęła się. — Tajemnice są potrzebne. Chciałam cię o coś spytać.  
— Tak?

Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. Po chwili zapytała:  
— Jak zapamiętałaś Syriusza Blacka?

Z twarzy Tonks zniknął uśmiech. Jej spojrzenie stało się czujne.  
— Czemu o to pytasz?  
— Tak po prostu — odpowiedziała Savannah. — Mam dość ciągłych tajemnic. Wiem więcej, niż myślicie.  
— Nie pamiętam go zbyt dobrze — Tonks zmarszczyła czoło. — Gdy trafił do Azkabanu, miałam osiem lat. Nim stało się to, co się stało, często nas odwiedzał. U twojej mamy bywał codziennie. Bardzo jej pomagał. Byli sobie bardzo bliscy.

Kolejna nowa rzecz. Do tej pory nie wiedziała, jak wyglądały ich relacje.  
— Shelly nie wierzyła w winę Syriusza — ciągnęła Tonks. — Do samego końca.  
Jej matka nigdy nie zwątpiła w swojego brata. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że zdradził najlepszych przyjaciół i zamordował niewinnych ludzi.  
— Dowody wskazywały na niego — powiedziała Savannah z mocą. — Dlaczego mama wolała wierzyć w kłamstwo niż w prawdę?  
— Może tak było jej łatwiej — westchnęła Dora. — Wystarczy, Nannah. Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. To twoje urodziny i ten dzień ma być wyjątkowy.

Savannah zacisnęła usta, niezadowolona. Tonks była jedyną osobą, którą bez większego problemu mogła skłonić do zwierzeń. I udało się jej. Przynajmniej na chwilę. Tonks była świetna, to prawda. Nie mogła jednak zapomnieć, że ma do czynienia z aurorką. Dora znała te sztuczki. Jak mało kto była obeznana z techniką manipulacji. Musiała być czujna. Właśnie to pokazała. Przekazała jej pewne informacje, by przerwać w momencie, kiedy zaczynało się robić naprawdę ciekawie.

Dalej szły w milczeniu, gdy Savannah go zobaczyła. Dużego, czarnego psa. Stał pośrodku drogi i przyglądał się jej. Na jego widok upuściła torbę ze słodyczami.

— Nannah — Tonks schyliła się, by ją podnieść. — Nie ma się czego bać. To tylko pies.  
— Wiem — odparła nastolatka. — Chodźmy już do tego pubu.  
— Okej — Tonks przyjrzała się jej z troską. Martwiło ją zachowanie kuzynki. Była jakaś dziwna. Gdy na drodze pojawiła się znajda, cała zesztywniała. Nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała Dora, gdy usiadły przy stoliku. — Dziwnie zareagowałaś na widok tego psa.  
— Zaskoczył mnie — odparła Savannah i wzruszyła ramionami. — To wszystko. Nie wariuję. Możesz być spokojna.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się i już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Savannah usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Rona oraz Hermionę siedzących dwa stoliki dalej. Powiedziała o tym Dorze, która ożywiła się i postanowiła, że się przysiądą.

Hermiona i Ron byli zaskoczeni, gdy zobaczyli, że w ich stronę zmierza wyluzowana czarownica w różowych włosach. Savannah szła tuż za nią. Tonks jako pierwsza przełamała lody i przedstawiła się. Po chwili cała czwórka siedziała już razem.

— Jest pani aurorem — Ron uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało. — Gratuluję.  
— Oficjalnie w lutym — rzuciła beztrosko Tonks. — Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy skopię tyłki ukrywającym się śmieciojadom!  
— Kto wie, może to właśnie pani schwyta Syriusza Blacka? — podsunął Weasley, na co Dora spoważniała.  
— Tym zajmują się ludzie z doświadczeniem — wyjaśniła. — Którzy powinni być bardziej skuteczni. Black przebywa na wolności od sierpnia, a oni co robią? Umywają ręce od jego czynów i zapewniają, że są o krok przed nim. I że niedługo go złapią. To stara śpiewka Knota.  
— Zmieniając temat — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Tonks i wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Durance. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ninny.

Wyjęła z torby małą paczuszkę i wręczyła ją koleżance. To samo zrobił Ron.

— Dziękuję — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do obojga. — Pozwolicie, że rozpakuję je później.

Czas mijał szybko i miło. Tonks okazała się bardzo rozmowna. Opowiadała o pracy w Ministerstwie i o tym, że jako asystentka jednego z aurorów wcale nie ma lekko.

— On ciągle: jesteś za wolna — Dora zaczęła naśladować swojego przełożonego. — Za mało się starasz. Zdolna, ale leniwa. A niech cię szlag, Shacklebolt!

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała trochę za głośno, ponieważ kilka osób odwróciło się. Byli to uczniowie ze starszych klas. Znalazł się również jeden dorosły.

— A niech to — mruknęła Tonks i wbiła wzrok w butelkę piwa kremowego. — Tam siedzi jakiś facet i gapi się na mnie.

Savannah spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. To był nie kto inny, jak profesor Lupin. Przyglądał się uważnie całej czwórce.

— To Lupin — szepnęła. Ron odwrócił się i zerknął na mężczyznę. Hermiona uderzyła go w rękę.  
— Auć — syknął rudzielec i zabrał dłoń ze stolika. — I tak mnie zobaczył. Chrzanić dyskrecję.

Tonks wyjęła swój kieszonkowy zegarek i sprawdziła godzinę. Poderwała się, przewracając krzesło.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała i szybko je podniosła. — Nannah, na nas już czas.  
— Już? — Ron był zawiedziony, więc Dora wyjaśniła:  
— Musimy być w zamku przed piętnastą. Miło było was poznać.  
— Do zobaczenia w szkole — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół i dołączyła do kuzynki.

**

Ciężko było pożegnać się z Tonks. Tak rzadko się widywały, że każda chwila spędzona z nią była na wagę złota. Savannah wiedziała, że kuzynka musi wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Była jej wdzięczna, że specjalnie wzięła wolne i zechciała spędzić z nią trochę czasu.

Później długo rozmawiała z Hermioną. Opowiedziała jej o tajemniczym prezencie i o tym, kto go mógł przysłać. Granger stwierdziła, że źle zrobiła, niszcząc bilety. Mogła przekazać je profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, który ustaliłby, czy rzeczywiście były od Blacka.

Savannah nauczyła się cenić jej porady. Z nikim do tej pory nie była tak szczera. Owszem, zwierzała się ciotce. Nie wszystko mogła jej jednak powiedzieć. Przed Hermioną nie miała takich oporów.

Gdy wróciła ze spotkania z Knotem, streściła jej wszystko. Cieszyła się, że może ufać Granger. Hermiona polubiła Tonks. Tak powiedziała Savannah. Wspomniała też o Lupinie. Gdy wraz z Ronem opuściła pub, profesor nadal tam był. Uznała, że nie mają powodu do niepokoju. To przypadek, że się na niego natknęli. Savannah chciała jej wierzyć na słowo, ale po ostatniej sytuacji z nauczycielem była ostrożna. Nie wiedziała, czy czegoś nie planował. Wolała dmuchać na zimne.


	16. Chapter 16

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 16

 _Dangerous_ _  
_ _The girl is so dangerous._

Savannah siedziała na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym i podśpiewywała razem z wykonawcą. Dzięki kasecie była w wyśmienitym nastroju. Kolana miała przykryte pledem, a w kominku przyjemnie trzaskał ogień.

Od pamiętnego wypadu do Hogsmeade minęło kilka dni. Savannah była wdzięczna Dumbledore'owi i McGonagall, że nie powiedzieli o niczym jej ciotce. Tajemnica, którą dzieliła wspólnie z Tonks była bezpieczna.

Hermiona i Ron byli zaskoczeni, gdy dowiedzieli się, że dyrektor i jego zastępczyni przychylili się do pomysłu Nimfadory. Granger uważała, że to ryzykowne, zwłaszcza że Tonks dopiero zaczynała pracę jako auror. Black nie zaatakowałby ich w biały dzień, ale warto było zachować ostrożność. Gdyby do tego doszło, życie jej i Savannah byłoby zagrożone. Tonks mogła zwyciężyć, w końcu nie każdy zostaje aurorem. Ale Black to Black. Równie dobrze mógł ją wziąć z zaskoczenia i zabić od razu.

Savannah wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Nie przeżyłaby, gdyby straciła Dorę. Hermiona miała rację, ale skoro Dumbledore zaufał jej kuzynce, to chyba wiedział, co robi. Gdy Tonks skończyła szkołę, wymieniali między sobą listy. Szkolenie na aurora było długie i wcale nie miała łatwo, ale nie narzekała. Odnosiła sukcesy, jak i porażki. Dumbledore wspierał ją dobrym słowem i uważał, że jej się uda. Jak się później okazało – miał rację. Tonks była mu wdzięczna za to, że w nią wierzył.

Gdy ostatnia piosenka z kasety dobiegła końca, Savannah zdjęła słuchawki i zamyśliła się.  
 _Ten pies_. Znowu go widziała. To nie przypadek, że tak często na niego wpadała. Coś z nim było nie tak.

Wzięła do ręki kasetę i przyjrzała się jej. Życie potrafi być tak proste i trudne zarazem. Przed chwilą słuchała ulubionego piosenkarza i zapomniała o wszystkich bolączkach. Gdy skończyła, wróciły.

Dziewczyna wstała z kanapy, przez co pled znalazł się na podłodze. Nie podniosła go; podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na zalane ciemnością błonia.

Hogwart. Cudowny i tajemniczy, a jednocześnie groźny i niebezpieczny. Szkoła miała dwa oblicza. To drugie wpisywało się w noc.  
Savannah poczuła, że zrobiła się senna. Stłumiła ziewnięcie dłonią i już miała ruszyć z miejsca, gdy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Oparła czoło o szybę i wysiliła wzrok. Dostrzegła coś białego koło Wierzby Bijącej.

 _Zaraz, przecież to Orfeusz. Tylko co on tam robi?_

Za chwilę dostała odpowiedź. Kocur skierował się ku miejscu, gdzie księżyc rzucał trochę światła. Obok niego pojawił się inny, rudy.

 _Krzywołap._

Koło nich wyrósł ogromny, czarny pies. Krzywołap otarł się o niego i popędził przed siebie. Za nim jego towarzysze.  
Savannah cofnęła się i zamarła. Nie, to jej się nie podobało.

 _Ten pies. Jest wszędzie._

Wzięła głęboki wdech, chcąc się uspokoić. To jednak nie pomogło.

 _Może świruję, ale uważam, że to nie jest zwykły pies. Mam prawo tak sądzić. Żyjemy w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie wszystko jest możliwe. Może Black rzucił na niego jakiś urok i przez to wie, co się u mnie dzieje?_

W tym momencie przeraziła się nie na żarty. Serce zaczęło jej walić jak oszalałe.

 _Panika. Nie, nie chcę jej._

Przytrzymała się parapetu, ponieważ zakręciło się jej w głowie.

 _To tylko głupie myśli. Wyobraźnia cię ponosi. Ten pies… Black nie mógł rzucić na niego zaklęcia. Dlaczego miałabyś w to wierzyć?_

Savannah zaczęła powoli oddychać. Poczuła się lepiej. Doszła do kanapy i usiadła na niej. Oparła głowę o zagłówek i przymknęła oczy. W końcu nadszedł sen.

**

Poczuła, że ktoś szarpie ją za ramię. Nie chciała wstawać. Chciała spać.  
— Savannah — głos Hermiony docierał do niej jak przez mgłę. — Obudź się.  
W końcu otworzyła oczy. Jasne światło dnia ją oślepiło. Zamrugała kilka razy.  
— Znowu tutaj usnęłaś — Granger spojrzała na nią zaniepokojona. — Czy coś cię dręczy?  
Savannah rozejrzała się dookoła. Oprócz nich nie było nikogo.  
— Gdzie są wszyscy? — spytała, przecierając oczy. — I która jest godzina?  
— Jest pięć po ósmej — powiedziała Granger, zerkając na swój zegarek. — Radziłabym ci teraz iść się umyć, bo za chwilę nie będzie to możliwe. Zrobi się chaos.  
— I będzie problem z łazienką — Savannah uśmiechnęła się. — A właściwie z Lavender. Zamknie się tam i rzuci zaklęcie blokujące.  
— A Ginny usunie zawiasy i zaczaruje jej włosy na fioletowo — Hermiona westchnęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. — Dlatego będzie lepiej, jak nas przy tym nie będzie.  
— Jasne, bo boisz się, że Parvati użyje lusterka i urok Ginny wyląduje na tobie — Savannah uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. — Myślę, że dobrze byłoby ci w fioletowym.  
— Byłaś taka śpiąca — Hermiona uniosła do góry brwi. — A teraz proszę, jaka jesteś skłonna do żartów. Ciekawe, czy wykażesz się podobnym zapałem na Obronie.  
— O tak — w głosie Durance słychać było ironię. — Zwłaszcza, że nie wiem, co mnie czeka. Kto wie, jakie Lupin zastawił sidła.  
— Przestań — Granger przeszyła ją wzrokiem. — Lepiej już idź.  
Savannah przewróciła oczami i udała się do łazienki.

 _Hermiona i jej racjonalne myślenie. Czy do niej dotrze, że to, czego się obawiam, wydarzy się dzisiaj?_

**

Profesor Lupin oparł się plecami o biurko i uśmiechnął do uczniów.  
— Sprawdziłem wasze prace — powiedział. — Nie martwcie się, wszyscy zaliczyliście.  
Neville odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Savannah skupiła wzrok na swoim piórze. Wszyscy zaliczyli. I co, to wszystko? Czekała, co dalej powie.  
— Dwie prace szczególnie się wyróżniały — ciągnął Lupin i wtedy Savannah podniosła wzrok. Nauczyciel patrzył na nią i Hermionę.  
— Panno Granger, panno Durance — mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, co nie objęło jego oczu. — Gratuluję. Wasze wypracowania były najlepsze. Dopracowane i bardzo dokładne.

Wyraźnie podkreślił ostatnie słowo. Twarz Savannah nie wyrażała niczego. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się dla zmyłki i podziękowała mu. Dała koleżance dyskretnego kopniaka, aby zrobiła to samo. Savannah uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i skinęła głową.  
— Nie wyglądacie na zadowolone — Lupin uniósł do góry brew i podrapał się po brodzie. — Sądzę, że powinniśmy je przejrzeć i porozmawiać. Zostaniecie po lekcji.

Savannah zmarszczyła czoło i już otwierała usta, aby zaprotestować, gdy poczuła na swojej stopie but Hermiony. Spojrzała na nią, wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— Jak sobie pan życzy, panie profesorze.  
Lupin popatrzył na nią chłodno, po czym przeszedł do lekcji. Przyniósł ze sobą szklany pojemnik ze zwodnikiem. Stworzenie przywarło do ścianki i zakwiczało przeraźliwie.  
— Kujonki — mruknął Dean Thomas. Savannah odwróciła i pokazała mu język. Hermiona trąciła ją ramieniem i wskazała na Lupina. Na szczęście niczego nie zauważył.  
— Uspokój się — pouczyła ją Granger. — A jeśli nie możesz, to policz w myślach druzgotki.  
— Wolę Niewybaczalne — mruknęła Savannah. — Będę wymieniać je w myślach po kolei. Są dopuszczalne w samoobronie. Kto wie, co czeka nas po lekcji.  
— Przestań, bo jeszcze to wykraczesz — Hermiona zerknęła w stronę nauczyciela, który podchwycił jej spojrzenie. Wyprostował się i zapytał:  
— Czy chciała pani o coś zapytać, panno Granger?  
Brązowowłosa spłonęła rumieńcem i odpowiedziała:  
— Nie, panie profesorze.

**

Lupin zamknął drzwi za ostatnim uczniem i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyn. Savannah poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny pot.  
— Cieszy mnie wasza dokładność — Lupin uśmiechnął się sztucznie. — Starajcie się dalej, a wynikną z tego same korzyści. Nie ma to jak pilna praca.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę i przyjrzał się uczennicom. Hermiona zbladła jak papier, a dłoń Savannah powędrowała w kierunku kieszeni.  
— Usiądziemy, nie będziemy tak stać — powiedział i po chwili dwa krzesła poderwały się do góry. Wylądowały przed jego biurkiem.  
— Czy macie ochotę na herbatę i ciasto? — zapytał, czym wytrącił je z równowagi. Savannah patrzyła na niego tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
— Herbatę, ciasto? — powtórzyła. — Nie, dziękuję.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i odparł:  
— Szkoda, że nie chcesz. Hermiona ma pewnie inne zdanie.  
Granger pokiwała głową, co zadowoliło czarodzieja.  
— Możesz odejść, Savannah — powiedział chłodno. — Hermiona za chwilę dowie się, co najbardziej spodobało mi się w jej wypracowaniu. Szkoda, że ciebie to nie interesuje.

Nagle Durance zrozumiała. Chciał zacząć od Granger. Jeśli zniknie, zyska swobodę działania. Ją zostawi na koniec.  
— Zmieniłam zdanie — powiedziała Savannah i zmusiła się do uśmiechu. — Hermiono, nie jesteś jedyna, która lubi pochwały.  
— Doskonale — Lupin machnął różdżką i z jego biurka zniknął szklany pojemnik ze zwodnikiem. Rozległ się ponowny świst i na jego miejscu pojawiła się szarlotka, dwa talerzyki i taka sama liczba filiżanek z parującą herbatą.  
— Śmiało — nauczyciel wskazał dłonią w kierunku zestawu. — Częstujcie się.  
Sam udał się do biurka i wyciągnął swoje krzesło. Przysunął je bliżej tych przeznaczonych dla dziewczyn i usiadł na nim. Ponownie machnął różdżką i po chwili trzymał w ręku dwa zwoje.  
— Dlaczego stoicie? — spytał i uniósł do góry brwi. Savannah usiadła na swoim krześle. Hermiona zrobiła to samo.  
Lupin rozwinął pierwszy zwój i powiedział:  
— Zaczniemy od ciebie, Hermiono. Ale najpierw herbata.  
Machnął różdżką w kierunku filiżanki, która uniosła się do góry i poleciała prosto do rąk adresatki.  
— Poziomkowa — odparł i uśmiechnął się. Podobnie uczynił z herbatą Savannah. Dziewczyna zerknęła do środka i coś ją tknęło.

Przypomniała sobie pewną sytuację.  
Dora i jej nauka do egzaminów. Dookoła notatki, których treści nie powinien nikt znać. Savannah nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wykorzystała moment, gdy kuzynki nie było w pokoju i przeczytała wszystko.

Wiedziała, co prawdopodobnie mogło się znajdować w herbacie.  
— Czy była słodzona? — spytała i udała, że poprawia się na krześle. Nagle poleciała w bok, a wraz z nią filiżanka. Savannah krzyknęła i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie.  
Lupin i Hermiona poderwali się z krzeseł. Profesor pomógł Durance wstać i szybko osuszył jej szatę.  
— Parzy! — Savannah rozpłakała się i przyłożyła ręce do klatki piersiowej. — Strasznie mnie piecze!  
— Zaprowadzę cię do pani Pomfrey — postanowił Lupin, na co dziewczyna odparła:  
— Nie, nie pan. Niech Hermiona to zrobi. Proszę.  
Czarodziej zawahał się, ale po chwili wyraził zgodę. Savannah, zgięta wpół, opuściła klasę razem z Hermioną. Gdy się oddaliły, wyprostowała się i zarządziła:  
— Idziemy do łazienki Jęczącej Marty!  
— Miałyśmy iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego — Hermiona uniosła do góry brew. — Czyli było tak, jak myślałam. Improwizowałaś.  
— Wszystko ci wyjaśnię — Savannah spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Musiałam tak postąpić. To było konieczne.  
Chwyciła koleżankę za rękaw i pociągnęła za sobą.  
— A do pani Pomfrey i tak pójdziemy — powiedziała cicho.

**

— Uważasz, że dodał do herbaty serum prawdy? — Hermiona spojrzała na Savannah jak na wariatkę. — To niemożliwe! Nikt ot tak nie może go sobie użyć. Ministerstwo Magii wyznaczyło ścisłe granice.  
— Których czarodzieje nie przestrzegają — Savannah spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. — Jeśli mają dostęp do serum i uważają, że ktoś zagraża ich interesom, użyją go. Nie zostaną złapani, jeśli dodadzą do niego popiół z pióra feniksa.  
— Powiedz mi — Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona. — Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Sporo czytałam o serum prawdy, ale o tym nie słyszałam.  
Savannah westchnęła i powiedziała:  
— Gdy Dora uczyła się do egzaminów, wszędzie walały się jej notatki.  
— I ty się do nich dorwałaś, tak? — spytała Hermiona, patrząc na nią karcąco. — Na Merlina! Gdyby dowiedział się o tym ktoś z Ministerstwa, twoja kuzynka miałaby kłopoty. Poważne. To byłby koniec jej marzeń o zostaniu aurorem.  
— Było tam sporo o serum prawdy — Savannah udała, że nie usłyszała ostatniego zdania. — Stąd wiem to wszystko.  
Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Popatrzyła na jedną z umywalek i odparła:  
— Snape przyrządza mu Eliksir Tojadowy. Oznacza to, że albo Snape idzie do Lupina z gotowym eliksirem albo na odwrót – to Lupin idzie do niego i tam wszystko wypija. Ma wtedy okazję, żeby zwędzić mu fiolkę z serum.  
— Uważasz, że Snape by mu na to pozwolił? — Savannah uniosła do góry brwi. — Prędzej rozwaliłby go na kawałki i użyłby jego szczątek do produkcji nowego eliksiru.  
— A może — Hermiona przestała patrzeć na umywalkę i spojrzała koleżance prosto w oczy. — Może Snape tylko na to czeka. Wie, że możemy coś podejrzewać. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby Lupin to zrobił. I tak jest zdesperowany. Snape pewnie ma i veritaserum, i spopielone pióro feniksa.  
— O które nie trudno — westchnęła Savannah. — Jeśli mu jakiegoś zabraknie, wystarczy, że poprosi o nie dyrektora.  
— Co zrobimy, jeśli Lupin zacznie nas znowu molestować herbatą? — spytała. Hermiona zastanowiła się i powiedziała:  
— Nie będzie drugiego razu. Nawet jeśli ukradł to wszystko, nie zrobi tego ponownie. Nie jest głupi. Raz zaryzykował. Za drugim może nie mieć tyle szczęścia.  
— Co oznacza, że będzie miał nas ciągle na oku — stwierdziła ponuro Savannah. — Jak myślisz, uda mu się dotrwać do następnego roku? Jeśli tak, to będzie cud. Do tej mieliśmy już dwóch. Lupin jest trzeci, o ile…  
— Nie kończ — przerwała jej Hermiona. — Miejmy nadzieję, że zaprzestanie swojego dochodzenia. Jedno jest pewne – będzie się nam przyglądał.  
— Ufałam mu — Savannah westchnęła. — Teraz muszę być ostrożna. Szkoda, że tak musiało się stać.  
— Nie musiało — głos Hermiony przepełniony był złością. — Gdybym była bardziej ostrożna.  
— Teraz to już po fakcie — powiedziała Savannah. — Wiemy, jak postępować. Myślę, że możemy już zdjąć zaklęcia zabezpieczające i cofnąć Urok Wypędzenia. Inaczej Marta dostanie szału i zacznie gadać.  
— Wiem, jak zwiększyć siłę zaklęcia _Silencio_ – Hermiona uśmiechnęła z satysfakcją. — Niech tylko spróbuje. Poza tym co miałaby powiedzieć? Każdy przyzna nam rację. Pozbyłyśmy się jej, ponieważ chciałyśmy się w spokoju załatwić. Każdemu zależy na prywatności.  
— Wiesz, ona straszy tu tyle dekad — Savannah dla żartu zrobiła duże oczy. — Kto wie, czy nie zmieniła preferencji i…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ Hermiona wycelowała w nią różdżkę:  
— Na Merlina, opanuj się. _Aquamenti_.  
Strumień wody zmoczył Savannah od stóp do głów. Wyciągnęła swoją i po chwili osuszyła się.  
— Muszę zapewnić sobie alibi — powiedziała. — Pójdziesz ze mną do pani Pomfrey czy mam iść sama?  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami i zdjęła rzucone na łazienkę uroki.

**

Dni mijały szybko i powoli zbliżały się święta. Savannah i Hermiona miały słuszne przeczucia – Lupin owszem, był miły, ale o wiele bardziej uważny. Na jego zajęciach rozmawiały na neutralne tematy, a prywatne dyskusje przenosiły w miejsca, gdzie były tylko we dwie. Harry trzymał się z Ronem i ostatnio mało rozmawiał z Hermioną. Z Savannah wcale. Durance wiedziała, że wciąż miał do niej żal o Hogsmeade. Nauczyła się tym nie przejmować.

Im bliżej było do świąt, tym częściej wpadała w melancholię. Cieszyła się, że ma Hermionę, ale nie potrafiła wyzbyć się tęsknoty za Kelly i Natalie. Nie wiedziała, co słychać u tej drugiej. Dumbledore w ogóle nie poruszał jej tematu. Savannah poczuła złość. Odzyskał wężowy szmaragd i bez problemu mógł sprowadzić Natalie z powrotem. Jednak tego nie zrobił.

Savannah przymknęła oczy i wróciła myślami do dnia, kiedy Natalie wpadła na swój szalony pomysł. Wiedziała, jak dostać się do Hogsmeade. Posąg jednookiej wiedźmy silnie kojarzył jej się z tamtymi wydarzeniami.  
Nie zamierzała złamać zakazu. Chciała odwiedzić miejsce, w którym po raz ostatni była z Natalie. Gdy znalazła się przy posągu jednookiej wiedźmy, rozejrzała się dookoła. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła nią o kamienną figurę:  
— _Dissendium._

Kamienny garb otworzył się i Savannah weszła do środka. Zawahała się i już miała wyjść, gdy poczuła silne pchnięcie. Poleciała w dół i wylądowała na wilgotnej ziemi. Podniosła się, obolała.

 _Co to było, do cholery._

Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Wtedy zrozumiała – została na górze. Już miała odwrócić się i wspiąć na górę, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoich ustach. W pobliżu nie było jednak nikogo. Chciała rzucić się do przodu i uwolnić od niewidzialnego knebla, gdy poczuła silne szarpnięcie.  
— Uspokój się! — czyjś ostry głos przywołał ją do porządku. Znieruchomiała. Znała go doskonale.

Intruz cofnął swoją dłoń. Savannah rozejrzała się dookoła i spytała:  
— Co zrobiłeś, że stałeś się niewidzialny? Jakiego zaklęcia użyłeś?  
— To nie zaklęcie — powiedział napastnik i po chwili w powietrzu pojawiła się głowa Harry'ego. — To peleryna – niewidka.  
— Przez ciebie o mało co nie złamałam karku — warknęła Savannah, piorunując go wzrokiem. — I zgubiłam różdżkę!  
— Nie zgubiłaś — Potter uśmiechnął się do niej. — Mam ją tutaj.  
— Oddaj mi ją — zażądała Savannah. Harry zdjął z siebie pelerynę i powiedział:  
— Dostaniesz ją. Później.  
— Co ty kombinujesz? — spytała Savannah, marszcząc czoło. — Jeśli mi jej nie oddasz, skopię ci tyłek!  
— Proszę bardzo — Harry uśmiechnął się cynicznie. — To także musimy przełożyć. Czeka nas ambitniejsze zadanie.

Mówiąc to, wycelował w Savannah różdżkę. Dziewczyna cofnęła się i wpadła na ścianę.  
— Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? — spytała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Chcesz mi zrobić krzywdę?  
— Nie jestem Malfoyem — powiedział Potter. — Tylko twoim przyjacielem.  
— Przyjaciel nie atakuje przyjaciela i nie celuje w niego różdżką — odparła Savannah ze złością. — Co ty kombinujesz?  
— Pewnie — Harry uśmiechnął się zimno. — Pójdziemy do Hogsmeade.  
— To sobie idź! — Savannah usiadła na ziemi i skrzyżowała ramiona. — Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram!  
— Pójdziesz — Potter popatrzył na nią chłodno. — A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej będą wiedzieli.  
— Kto będzie co wiedział? — Savannah spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Naćpałeś się skrzeloziela czy nawdychałeś wywarów Snape'a?  
— Gdzie poszedłem — powiedział Harry ponuro. — I dlaczego nie wróciłem. Jeśliby mnie dopadł.  
— Jesteś kretynem — Savannah wstała i spojrzała ironicznie na jego różdżkę. — Skoro używasz takiego argumentu. Na Merlina, Harry, pójdę tam z tobą. Tylko to schowaj.

Potter nie zamierzał jej posłuchać. Wtedy Savannah podeszła do niego i złapała go za przegub. Siłowali się ze sobą, aż wpadli na ścianę. Różdżka Harry'ego poleciała w bok, a on sam na Savannah.  
— Uparty jak osioł — powiedziała ze złością i uderzyła go w ucho. Potter wrzasnął i oddał jej w ramię. Savannah zepchnęła go z siebie i wzrokiem odszukała jego różdżkę. Już miała ją chwycić, gdy ta uniosła się w powietrze i wylądowała w dłoni Harry'ego. Przywołał ją _Accio_ różdżką Savannah.  
— Umiesz przywalić jak facet — zażartował. — Co ty na to: oddam ci różdżkę, a ty w zamian zaprowadzisz mnie do końca. Potem możesz zawrócić. Dalej pójdę sam.  
— Naprawdę jesteś kretynem — powiedziała Savannah i wyciągnęła rękę. — Skoro chcesz iść tam sam. Nie zgadzam się na takie rozwiązanie. Pójdziemy razem. Teraz z innej beczki – jak wrócimy z powrotem? Użyjemy twojej peleryny?  
— Zgadza się — Harry wyglądał na zadowolonego. — Korzystałem z niej wielokrotnie. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną.  
— To oczywiste — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Dostanę w końcu moją różdżkę?  
— Tak, o ile obiecasz, że mnie nie przeklniesz — powiedział i spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
— Obiecuję — Savannah złożyła dłonie jak do modlitwy. Harry skinął głową i wręczył jej różdżkę.  
— Ale i tak skopię ci tyłek — mruknęła. — Jak tylko wrócimy do zamku.  
— Przecież ci to obiecałem — wyszczerzył się Potter. — A teraz prowadź.  
— Do wrót piekieł? — spytała sarkastycznie, na co Harry przewrócił oczami. — Z chęcią pomogę ci się tam dostać.  
— Najpierw udamy się do Hogsmeade — powiedział wesoło. — Panie przodem!

Savannah bez słowa ruszyła przed siebie. Harry był kretynem. Do tego sprytnym. Wiedział, jakiego użyć argumentu, aby nie pójść sam.

A ona. Po prostu wiedziała, że nie puści go samego. Tak jak wtedy Natalie. Ceniła moc przyjaźni. Nawet jeśli graniczyła z głupotą drugiej osoby. Potter i tak by to zrobił. Nie obchodziło go, że może wpaść prosto w łapska Blacka. Dla niego najważniejsze było zobaczenie Hogsmeade. Nawet za taką cenę.


	17. Chapter 17

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 17

Gdy opuścili Miodowe Królestwo i wyszli na ulicę, dał się im we znaki panujący chłód. Savannah poczuła, jak cała sztywnieje pod peleryną – niewidką. Zaszczękała zębami i rzuciła Harry'emu wściekłe spojrzenie. Potterowi zrobiło się głupio.

— Chodźmy gdzieś na bok — zaproponował. — Zaraz coś nam wyczaruję.  
— Byle szybkoo — Savannah zadygotała. Zeszli z drogi i udali się na tyły opuszczonej chaty.  
Harry ściągnął pelerynę i wyczarował dla nich ciepłe palta, czapki, rękawiczki, szaliki i trapery.  
— Dzięki — mruknęła Savannah. — Załóżmy to na siebie, byle szybko.

Nie musiała się powtarzać. Harry błyskawicznie się ubrał, po czym zaczekał na nią. Potem zarzucił na nich pelerynę i wrócili na drogę.

— Tak jest o wiele lepiej — powiedział zadowolony. — A tobie jest ciepło?  
— Głupie pytanie — Savannah była zła. — To chyba logiczne. Za niespełna piętnaście minut mamy wróżbiarstwo. Nie uważasz, że czas…  
— Nie — przerwał jej stanowczo. — To dopiero początek.  
— Nie mówisz tego poważnie — Savannah spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Co z zielarstwem i eliksirami?  
— Olejemy je — w głosie Pottera słychać było satysfakcję. — Zwłaszcza eliksiry.

W tym momencie dziewczyna trzepnęła go w głowę.

— Czy pragnienie ujrzenia Hogsmeade tak bardzo cię zaślepiło, że przyćmiło ci również rozum? — spytała niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. — Przecież z miejsca zaczną nas szukać! Wracamy.

Wykonała dłonią ruch, chcąc go chwycić za łokieć, gdy nadziała się na różdżkę. Savannah zmarszczyła czoło – znowu to samo.

— Przestań, Harry — powiedziała. — To się robi żałosne. Zamiast normalnie omówić sprawę, spinasz się, jakby miało zależeć od tego twoje życie.  
— Nigdzie nie idę — Potter uśmiechnął zimno. — Trochę się natrudziłem, aby tu być. Teraz wiem, jak ty i Harris się tutaj dostałyście.  
— Wiedziałam, że będziesz kombinował — Savannah zmrużyła oczy. — Nie sądziłam, że zrobisz to tak szybko.  
— Nie lubię czekać — powiedział i przyłożył różdżkę do jej klatki piersiowej. — Teraz pójdziemy do Zonka. I…

Nie dokończył, ponieważ dziewczyna wybiegła spod peleryny. Na szczęście dla nich nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Chwilowo.

— Savannah! — krzyknął Harry. — Wracaj tutaj! Natychmiast!  
— Bujaj się! — Durance pokazała mu środkowy palec i wyciągnęła różdżkę. — Nie powinno nas tutaj być! Rób, co chcesz! Ja wracam do zamku! Jeśli mnie zaatakujesz, to pamiętaj, że oddam ci z nawiązką!

Potter zaklął w duchu i ściągnął pelerynę. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza i ruszył w jej stronę. Savannah, uzbrojona, patrzyła na niego z zaciętą miną.

— Naprawdę nie możesz odpuścić? — Harry zatrzymał się metr przed nią.  
— Nie — powiedziała stanowczo. — Zaczną nas szukać. Szybko się domyślą, gdzie jesteśmy. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

Harry przygryzł wargę. Przez chwilę nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

— Komnata Tajemnic — odparł. — Powiemy, że byliśmy właśnie tam.  
— Nie wiem — Savannah nie wyglądała na przekonaną. — Dumbledore na pewno ją sprawdzi i…  
— Nie zrobi tego — przerwał jej Harry i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. — Tylko ktoś wężousty może ją otworzyć. Na przykład ja.  
— Czyli w ten sposób się tam dostałeś — oczy Savannah rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. — Nigdy nam tego nie powiedziano.  
— Dumbledore zabronił mi to rozgłaszać — powiedział chłopak. — Wiedzieli tylko nieliczni.  
— W tym Ron, Hermiona i Ginny — odparła Savannah, na co skinął głową. Podszedł do niej i położył palec na czubku jej różdżki.  
— Zgódź się — poprosił i popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. Nacisnął na różdżkę, chcąc sprawdzić, czy napotka opór. Ku jego zdziwieniu, było na odwrót. Savannah stała naprzeciwko chłopaka, z opuszczoną ręką.  
— Dobra — jej głos był szorstki. — Ale jeśli to nie wypali i zostanę zawieszona to nie będą mieli czego po tobie zbierać.  
— Niech będzie i tak — zgodził się wesoło Harry. — Nie byłabyś sobą, gdybyś czegoś takiego nie powiedziała.  
— Mówię poważnie — Savannah przyszpiliła go wzrokiem. — Wpakowaliśmy się w niezłe bagno. Będziemy mieć szczęście, jeśli twój pomysł wypali.  
— Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości — powiedział pewnie Potter. Savannah przewróciła oczami i schowała się pod pelerynę.  
— Uznanie zostaw sobie na później — mruknęła. — A teraz prowadź. Ja również chcę się dobrze bawić.  
— Jak chcesz, to potrafisz iść na kompromis — Harry wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny, za co oberwał różdżką po żebrach. — Jeśli jeszcze raz to zrobisz, to…  
— A żebyś wiedział, że zrobię — powiedziała Savannah. — I na pewno będzie cię bardziej bolało!  
— Masochistka — mruknął Potter, za co dostał kuksańca. — Auu, ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni!  
— Prowadź do tego Zonka — rozkazała Savannah.  
— Już idziemy — Potter rzucił jej pełne złości spojrzenie i pomasował sobie bok. Po chwili ruszyli przed siebie.  
Nie byli jednak sami. Z daleka obserwował ich ogromny, czarny pies.

**

Po godzinie zwiedzania byli już zmęczeni. Wprawdzie tylko patrzyli, ale dla Harry'ego było to dużo. Wiedzieli, że muszą opuścić Hogsmeade przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu. Zatrzymali się na uboczu, pomiędzy drzewami. Stąd nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

— Zadowolony? — spytała ironicznie Savannah, siadając na powalonym drzewie. — Nie było nas na wróżbiarstwie. Za chwilę zaczyna się zielarstwo. Dumbledore pewnie zaczął działać.  
— Jesteś głodna? — Harry pragnął zmienić temat. — Mogę nam coś wyczarować.  
— Jesteś aż taki zdolny? — spytała Savannah z udawanym zaskoczeniem. — Na brodę Merlina, czego ja jeszcze o tobie nie wiem?  
— Wielu rzeczy — Harry zasępił się. — Każdy myśli, że wie o mnie wszystko, ale to nieprawda. Nie lubię na przykład ciemności. I klaunów.  
— Brzmi jak Pennywise Stephena Kinga — powiedziała Savannah. — A ja… — po chwili zawahała się. Rozmawiało się naprawdę miło, lecz wiedziała, że musi się pilnować. Jedno słowo za dużo i po niej. Spięła się, co nie umknęło uwadze Pottera.  
— Denerwujesz się — zauważył. — Wyluzuj, przecież wiem, kogo się boisz. Syriusza Blacka.

Wyraźnie zaakcentował jego imię i nazwisko. Savannah zacisnęła szczękę. Nie odpowiedziała.

— Dlaczego się go boisz? — Harry uniósł do góry brew. — Każdy wie, że jest niebezpieczny, ale nikt nie reaguje tak, jak ty. Coś musi się za tym kryć.  
— Nic się nie kryje — powiedziała Savannah ze złością. — To prawda, kiedyś się go bałam. Nie wiem, skąd mi się to wzięło. Teraz jest inaczej. Widziałam go. I jedyne, czego pragnę, to rozwalić mu łeb.

Wstała i objęła się ramionami.

— Wracamy? — spytała, na co Potter skinął głową. Już miała ruszyć, gdy go zobaczyła. Duży, czarny pies zmierzał w ich kierunku.  
— Nie — wyszeptała i cofnęła się. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął koło dziewczyny.  
— To niemożliwe — powiedział i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wycelował nią w zwierzę, które obnażyło zęby.  
— Też go widziałeś? — Savannah dobyła swojej różdżki. — Kiedy?  
— Gdy uciekłem z domu wujostwa — wyjaśnił, nie spuszczając oczu z psa. — Wystraszył mnie.  
— On sprowadza same kłopoty — odparła dziewczyna. — Ciągle za mną łazi.  
— Odejdź — powiedział groźnie Harry, patrząc psu prosto w oczy. — Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy.

Nagle poczuli silne szarpnięcie z tyłu. Harry'emu różdżka wypadła z ręki. Savannah szybko ją złapała i odwróciła się. Za nimi stał profesor Lupin. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak wściekłego.

— Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się naraziliście? — spytał ostro, piorunując ich wzrokiem. — Opuściliście lekcje, żeby odwiedzić Hogsmeade. Co za głupota! Czyj to był pomysł?

Ścisnął mocniej ramię Harry'ego. Chłopak syknął, ale nie odpowiedział. Wtedy nauczyciel skupił się na Savannah.

— To był nasz wspólny pomysł — powiedziała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Jeśli chce pan nas ukarać, to proszę bardzo.

Potem spojrzała przed siebie. Po psie nie było śladu.

— Wszyscy was szukają — głos Lupina był lodowaty. — Nauczyciele, prefekci. Nie sądziłem, że wykażecie się tak rażącą nieodpowiedzialnością.

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Lupin puścił ramię Harry'ego i wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Jak się tutaj dostaliście? — spytał. Potter rzucił Savannah szybkie spojrzenie, na co ta odparła:  
— Tego panu nie powiemy.

Profesor zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie. Potem oznajmił:

— Wracamy do szkoły.  
— Teleportuje się pan? — spytała Savannah, na co Lupin się dziwnie uśmiechnął.  
— Nie — odparł. — Pójdziemy do Miodowego Królestwa i wyjaśnimy wszystko właścicielom. Myślę, że bez problemu pozwolą nam skorzystać ze swojej piwnicy. Stamtąd udamy się tunelem prosto do Hogwartu.

Savannah zaniemówiła. Lupin znał ich sekret.

— Pan wie — powiedziała w końcu.  
— Nie traćmy czasu — zarządził profesor i skinął na uczniów. — Idziemy.  
— Zostaniemy zawieszeni — odparł Harry i spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
— Sami do tego doprowadziliście — stwierdził sucho Lupin. — Wymknęliście się ze szkoły do miejsca, które jest idealne na atak! Czy tobie już na niczym nie zależy, Harry?!

Przy ostatnim zdaniu fuknął. Potter podskoczył, gdyż się tego nie spodziewał. Pierwszy raz widział nauczyciela w takim stanie.

— Kto wie, może Black był o krok od was — powiedział złowieszczo i przeszył chłopaka wzrokiem. — Na szczęście jesteście ze mną.  
— Na szczęście? — Savannah nie mogła się powstrzymać. — Raczej na nieszczęście! Za chwilę dostarczy nas pan dyrektorowi, który nas ukaże!

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy na jej zachowanie. Lupin przyglądał się dziewczynie przez chwilę, po czym odparł:

— Wiedzieliście, jakie będą konsekwencje tego czynu. Nic już nie można zrobić.  
— Można — powiedziała Savannah z mocą i popatrzyła mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. — Jeśli nas pan nie wyda, wszystko panu opowiem.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał to na Savannah, to na Lupina. Co ona miała na myśli? Co ukrywała przed nauczycielem?

— Dobrze, przystanę na to — czarodziej skinął głową i za pomocą _Accio_ przywołał do siebie ich różdżki. — Porozmawiamy jeszcze dzisiaj. Ale po kolei.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Savannah, na co dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.

— Na nas już czas — powiedział Lupin. — Nie ruszajcie się. Muszę nas przenieść do tunelu.

Z końca jego różdżki błysnęło pomarańczowe światło, które otoczyło całą trójkę. Savannah poczuła silne szarpnięcie ku dołowi. Zawirowało i po chwili znaleźli się w tunelu.

— _Lumos_ — mruknął Lupin i rozświetlił pomieszczenie. — Harry, Savannah wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i spojrzeli po sobie. Profesor uśmiechnął się lekko i zapytał:  
— Jak miało wyglądać wasze alibi?

Potter zawahał się, lecz po chwili odparł:  
— Miałem zamiar pokazać Savannah Komnatę Tajemnic.  
— Świetnie — nauczyciel skinął głową i dodał:  
— Za chwilę wyślę was do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Savannah, czy znasz Urok Wypędzenia?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, na co odrzekł:  
— Rzucisz go na nią. Nie wyjdziecie z łazienki do momentu, dopóki po was nie przyjdę.

Oddał im różdżki, po czym machnął swoją. Wystrzeliło z niej kilka srebrnych iskier.  
— Nikogo teraz tam nie ma — powiedział. — Jesteście gotowi?

Harry i Savannah skinęli głowami; otoczyła ich pomarańczowa poświata. Szarpnęło i po chwili leżeli jak dłudzy w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Duch przyjrzał się im podejrzliwie i zapytał:  
— Czy wiecie, że was szukają? Dyrektor jest zaniepokojony waszym zniknięciem. A właśnie, gdzie byliś…

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ wyleciała ze świstem. Savannah schowała różdżkę i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

— Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Lupinowi? — spytał, marszcząc czoło. — Zamierzasz podkolorować swoją wersję i mnie wydać?  
— Nic z tych rzeczy — Savannah spojrzała na niego ostro. — Chodzi o pewną sprawę.  
— Jaką? — Potter przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
— Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć — Savannah odwróciła wzrok, co rozzłościło Harry'ego.  
— Ciągle masz jakieś sekrety — Potter zmrużył oczy. — Tak jak Hermiona. Ron również nie jest taki jak kiedyś. Knujecie wspólnie za moimi plecami?

Durance nie odpowiedziała, ponieważ drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich profesor Dumbledore. Wszedł do środka i popatrzył na nich surowo. Za nim podążyli Lupin i McGonagall.

— Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielkie poruszenie wywołało wasze zniknięcie? — zapytał dyrektor, unosząc do góry brwi.

Savannah przełknęła głośno ślinę i rzuciła Harry'emu szybkie spojrzenie. To rozsierdziło McGonagall.

— Co się tak patrzysz, Durance? — spytała ostro, robiąc krok w jej stronę. — Wasze zachowanie było karygodne i lekceważące w stosunku do nauczycieli. Przeprosicie jutro tych profesorów, których lekcje opuściliście.  
— Minerwo, spokojnie — Dumbledore spojrzał na nią znacząco, po czym kontynuował:  
— W sytuacji, kiedy ginie uczeń, sprawa traktowana jest priorytetowo. Bez względu na okoliczności, w jakich do tego doszło — tu spojrzał na nich surowo. — Profesor McGonagall odniosła się już do waszego zachowania. W pełni się z nią zgadzam. Macie jutro przeprosić swoich nauczycieli.

Savannah przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na kolegę. Kontemplował podłogę. Widać, że był wściekły.

— Profesor Lupin powiedział mi wszystko — ciągnął dyrektor. — Harry, rozczarowałeś mnie. Nie sądziłem, że w ten sposób wykorzystasz osobistą tragedię panny Weasley. Komnata Tajemnic to nie miejsce do towarzyskich spotkań. Savannah, to również tyczy się ciebie. Wiedziałaś, co spotkało twoją koleżankę. Czy uważasz, że rozsądne było namówić kolegę, aby opuścił lekcje i zabrał cię w to miejsce?  
— Nie — odpowiedziała Savannah. — To nie było rozsądne. Wręcz odwrotnie. Przepraszam, panie profesorze.  
— Harry? — badawcze spojrzenie Dumbledore'a spoczęło na Gryfonie. Potter podniósł wzrok i odparł:  
— Ja również przepraszam.  
— Ukaranie was należy do profesor McGonagall — powiedział dyrektor. — Jeszcze dziś napiszę do waszych rodzin.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając sprawców całego zamieszania z ich opiekunką oraz Lupinem.

— Idziemy do mojego gabinetu — McGonagall spojrzała na nich ostro i ruszyła pierwsza. Savannah zerknęła szybko na Lupina, który skinął głową. Wiedziała, co czeka ją później.

**

Kara, jaką wymierzyła im McGonagall była surowa. Gryffindor stracił sto punktów (po pięćdziesiąt za każde z nich). Oprócz tego dostali tygodniowe szlabany – Savannah z Filchem, zaś Harry z Lupinem.

Gdy Savannah wraz z Harrym opuszczała gabinet opiekunki, Remus już na nią czekał. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i zaprowadził do swojej klasy. Harry obserwował ich ze zmarszczonym czołem, dopóki nie zniknęli mu z oczu.

**

Gdy Lupin zablokował drzwi w swoim gabinecie i rzucił na nie zaklęcie wyciszające, odwrócił się i spojrzał uważnie na Savannah. Machnął różdżką i po chwili pojawiły się dwa krzesła. Usiadł na jednym, drugie wskazał dziewczynie. Zajęła miejsce, cała spięta. Bała się zarówno rozmowy, jak i jej konsekwencji.

— Mówiąc, że powiesz mi wszystko, co dokładnie miałaś na myśli? — spytał łagodnie profesor.  
— Przecież pan wie — Savannah spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Przeczytał pan moje wypracowanie. Problem, który został w nim opisany jest dla wielu przekleństwem. Pan teraz ma łatwiej dzięki Eliksirowi Tojadowemu.

Twarz Lupina nie wyrażała niczego. Po chwili spytał:  
— Która z was pierwsza na to wpadła? Ty czy panna Granger?  
— Hermiona — odpowiedziała Savannah. — Naprawdę chciał nas pan naprawdę zobliviatować?  
— Nie ukrywam, że miałem taki zamiar — Lupin zmrużył oczy. — Ale potem to wszystko przemyślałem. Nie zrobię tego.  
— Nikomu nie powiemy — zapewniła żarliwie Durance. — Pan również zna moją tajemnicę. Chroni mnie pan. Ja również chcę to zrobić.  
— Mnie już nic nie pomoże, Savannah — mężczyzna westchnął. — Gdybym użył na was zaklęcia _Obliviate_ , postąpiłbym… Brak mi słów. Jestem dorosły i powinienem kierować się rozsądkiem. Zamiast tego pozwoliłem, aby zawładnął mną strach i decyzja, której żałowałbym do końca życia. Straciłbym zaufanie dyrektora jak i szacunek do samego siebie. Że dałem ponieść się czemuś, co nie zasługiwało na takie działanie.  
— Hermiona jest bardzo dojrzała na swój wiek — powiedziała Gryfonka. — Zna prawdę o mnie. Nie odtrąciła mnie, ale okazała wsparcie i pomoc. Bardzo się do siebie zbliżyłyśmy. Harry i Ron o niczym nie wiedzą. Co do pana tajemnicy – nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć. Wszystko, co mogłoby pana obciążyć, zostało zniszczone. Zadbałyśmy o to.  
— Dziękuję — Lupin skinął głową. — Twoja tajemnica i Harry'ego również jest bezpieczna. Ale — tu zaostrzył swój ton — koniec z potajemnym wymykaniem się do Hogsmeade. Od dzisiaj ten tunel będzie nieczynny. Zaklęcie, jakie na niego rzucę, nie pozwoli nikomu z niego korzystać.

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. I tak zrobił dla nich już dużo. Ta strata jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, co mogło ich spotkać.

— Odprowadzę cię do wieży — profesor wstał, więc dziewczyna zrobiła to samo. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i po chwili wyszli z gabinetu.


	18. Chapter 19

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 19

Hermiona biegła ile w nogach do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. To właśnie tam udała się Savannah.

Gdy Granger i Weasley wrócili do zamku, spotkali Harry'ego, który poinformował ich o zachowaniu koleżanki. Na pytanie Hermiony, dlaczego nie poszedł za nią, Potter odparł, że nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. W końcu udała się do łazienki w konkretnym celu.

W konkretnym celu. To wcale nie musiało oznaczać zaspokojenia potrzeby. Granger nie podejrzewała koleżanki o zachowania autodestrukcyjne; zdążyła ją jednak poznać i wiedziała, że w przypływie emocji może zrobić coś głupiego. Wskazywała na to obecna sytuacja.

Harry i Ron nie znali sekretu Savannah. Hermiona nie mogła zakładać, czy po jego poznaniu odtrąciliby ją. Mogło być na odwrót. Zechcieliby ją zrozumieć i wesprzeć.

Jednak Granger była realistką. I osobą rozsądną. Brała pod uwagę obie możliwości. Jedno wiedziała na pewno. Nie zamierzała dopuścić, aby koledzy poznali prawdę. A byli blisko. Wątek o zamordowanej siostrze Blacka i histeryczna reakcja Savannah nasunęły pewne podejrzenia.

Wpadła do łazienki i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było śladu Savannah.  
— Szukasz kogoś? — z góry dobiegł ją czyjś znudzony głos. Hermiona zadarła głowę i ujrzała Jęczącą Martę. Granger zmarszczyła czoło, na co duch westchnął.  
— Ktoś tutaj wpadł — powiedziała. — Trzasnął drzwiami i zwymiotował do jednej z toalet. Myślałam, że to jakaś ofiara prześladowania, w końcu ja też się tak zachowywałam, gdy…  
— Czy odezwałaś się do tej osoby? — przerwała jej zniecierpliwiona Hermiona. — Rzuciłaś pytanie w stylu „Kto tutaj jest?"  
— Tak — Marta skinęła głową. — Ale nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Słyszałam również przerywany szloch. To była dziewczyna. Jest naprawdę utalentowana.  
— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — spytała Hermiona, przyglądając się podejrzliwie duchowi.  
— Mało kto potrafi tak dobrze rzucić na siebie zaklęcie maskujące — Marta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Dlatego jej nie widziałam. Zdolna bestia.  
Hermiona westchnęła głośno i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy ducha.  
— Co chcesz zrobić? — spytała piskliwie. — Chyba nie rzucisz na mnie znowu…  
— Zgadłaś — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i machnęła różdżką, wskutek czego Jęcząca Marta wyleciała ze świstem. Potem rozejrzała się po toalecie i mruknęła:  
— _Wskaż mi_ Savannah Durance.

Trzymana przez nią różdżka nakierowała na jedną z kabin. Hermiona podbiegła do niej i otworzyła drzwi. Cofnęła zaklęcie maskujące i ujrzała koleżankę leżącą na podłodze w pozycji embrionalnej. Przypadła do niej i poklepała po twarzy.  
— Savannah, obudź się — powiedziała i w końcu nią szarpnęła. Durance ocknęła się i spojrzała na nią nieprzytomna.  
— Co jest? — spytała i przetarła oczy. Wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Potargana i zapuchniętymi oczami. Do tego była przeraźliwie blada.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — spytała Hermiona i przyjrzała się jej z niepokojem. Durance wstała i otrzepała swój płaszcz. Podparła się jedną ręką o ścianę i odparła:  
— Sama nie wiem. Nie chcę wyjść na słabeusza, ale to, co usłyszałam…  
— Każdy czułby się tak samo — Granger złapała ją za rękę. — Nikt nie chce słyszeć o ostatnich chwilach swoich bliskich. Twoje wujostwo chciało cię chronić. Pewnych informacji nie przekazuje się dzieciom. Chcieli, żebyś miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo z daleka od rodzinnych tragedii.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Zacisnęła usta i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Za pomocą zaklęcia pozbyła się ciepłego płaszcza i usunęła zagniecenia ze szkolnej szaty. Również jej włosy wróciły do ładu – spływały po ramionach, uczesane i lśniące.  
— Nareszcie wyglądam jak człowiek — powiedziała cicho. — Dobrze, że dzisiaj nie mamy już żadnych zajęć.  
— Zapomniałaś o rozmazanym tuszu — Hermiona wyjęła swoją różdżkę i za pomocą zaklęcia usunęła z twarzy koleżanki nieestetyczne plamy. — No i po kłopocie.  
— Nie wiesz o czymś — Savannah spojrzała koleżance prosto w oczy. — Byłam u Snape'a i…

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i razem z Granger usłyszały czyjeś kroki. Dwóch osób. Hermiona położyła sobie palec na ustach. Nasłuchiwały.  
— Marty na szczęście nie ma — to był głos Harry'ego. — Dziewczyny, możecie wyjść!  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami i ruszyła pierwsza. Za nią Savannah.  
— Marty nie ma, ponieważ się jej pozbyłam — wyjaśniła niecierpliwie. — A was co tutaj sprowadza?  
Ron spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Harry zachował powagę.  
— Przyszliśmy zobaczyć, co z Savannah — wyjaśnił Weasley. — Oczywiście powinniśmy tu przyjść z tobą, ale pomyśleliśmy, że lepiej do niej dotrzesz.  
— Bo kobiety mają lepsze wyczucie niż faceci — dokończyła teatralnie Granger. — Nannah źle zniosła tę całą opowieść. Ciągle jej mówię, że powinna zdystansować się do pewnych rzeczy.  
— Pewnie — Harry miał poważną minę. — Zwłaszcza tych dotyczących Syriusza Blacka.

Savannah poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył ją w brzuch. Złapała się kurczowo ramienia Hermiony, co szybko zauważył Potter.  
— Zastanawiałem się — tu przeszył Durance wzrokiem. — Dlaczego tak źle znosisz każdą wzmiankę o nim. Tłumaczyłem to irracjonalnym strachem albo przewrażliwieniem. I…  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytała Hermiona ostro. — Savannah boi się tego śmiecia. Zamordował jej przyjaciółkę.  
— Ona bała się go na długo przed śmiercią Kelly — Harry był bezlitosny. — Poza tym jej reakcja. Wtedy, gdy usłyszała, że siostrę Syriusza Blacka okrutnie zmasakrowano po śmierci.

Durance mocniej ścisnęła ramię Hermiony. Ta syknęła i przyszpiliła Pottera wzrokiem.  
— Jest wrażliwa — powiedziała Granger, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo. — Nawet bardzo.  
— Savannah kiedyś wspominała, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani — Harry zmrużył oczy. — Ich mordercy nie złapano. Wszystko się zgadza, prawda? Siostra Syriusza Blacka to jej mama.

Ron spojrzał szybko na kolegę. Savannah zacisnęła mocno szczękę.  
— Jesteś siostrzenicą Syriusza Blacka — powiedział Potter cicho. — Teraz wiem, dlaczego tak szybko się z nami zaprzyjaźni…

Nie dokończył, ponieważ jego i Rona odrzuciło do tyłu. Jak dłudzy wylądowali na podłodze, nieprzytomni.  
Savannah spojrzała szybko na Hermionę. Granger wyjaśniła:  
— Taki krok miałam od dawna w planach. Na wypadek, gdyby poznali prawdę o tobie.  
— Chcesz im wyczyścić pamięć — Savannah utkwiła wzrok w nieprzytomnych Gryfonach. — Może lepiej odpuść? Spróbujemy im wszystko wyjaśnić…  
— Harry nie będzie chciał słuchać — odparła Granger, kucając przy Potterze. — Dwie godziny temu dowiedział się, ze Syriusz Black zdradził jego rodziców. Teraz wie, że jest twoim krewnym. Uczucia, jakie w nim siedzą, nie sprzyjają racjonalnemu podejściu. Widziałaś, jak ci to przekazał.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wykonała skomplikowany ruch ręką.  
— Za kilka dni zrozumiałby, że również jesteś ofiarą Blacka. W sumie to mogłabym zaczekać, ale nie chcę. Lepiej, żeby razem z Ronem nic nie wiedział.  
Wstała i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Będą pamiętać rozmowę profesorów, Hagrida i Ministra — wyjaśniła. — Ale bez wątku o twojej mamie i twojej reakcji na to. Oraz tego, że tutaj byli i że ich zaatakowałam.

Ponownie machnęła różdżką, którą po chwili schowała. Potem klasnęła w dłonie i chłopcy obudzili się.  
Harry podniósł się na łokciu i dłonią poprawił okulary. Zamrugał dwa razy i złapał się za głowę:  
— Co się do diaska stało?  
— Nie pamiętasz? — w głosie Hermiony słychać było udawane zdziwienie. — Marta znowu miała zły nastrój i zalała łazienkę. Ty i Ron prawdopodobnie poślizgnęliście się i zderzyliście głowami. Potem straciliście przytomność. Tak was znalazłyśmy.  
— Ale co my tutaj robiliśmy? — Weasley zmarszczył czoło, na co Granger wzruszyła ramionami:  
— Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Ty i Harry macie własne sprawy. Tak jak ja i Savannah.

Wymieniła rzeczowe spojrzenie z koleżanką i chwyciwszy ją za rękaw, wyprowadziła z łazienki. Gdy były już daleko, powiedziała:  
— Tę sprawę możemy uznać za zamkniętą. Dokończ ten wątek ze Snape'em.

Usiadły pod ścianą i Savannah opowiedziała jej wszystko. Hermiona słuchała tego ze zmarszczonym czołem. Gdy koleżanka skończyła, odparła:  
— Co za dupek. Użył leglimencji, by wyciągnąć z ciebie to, na czym mu zależało. Spenetrował twój umysł. Musi być w tym bardzo dobry. Powinnaś pójść z tym do Dumbledore'a.  
— Myślałam o tym — przyznała Savannah gorzko. — Ale Snape wie, gdzie byliśmy z Harrym i kto nam pomógł. Ma skuteczny argument przeciwko mnie. Nie sądzę, by doniósł na nas lub na Lupina. Ten Nietoperz kocha sprawować kontrolę. Znasz go od tej strony.  
— To niedopuszczalne, by tak się zachowywał — Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. — Chcesz, żeby mu się upiekło?  
— Nie chcę żeby kiedykolwiek doszło do tego ponownie — powiedziała Savannah. — Najlepiej unikać zostawania z nim sam na sam, ale to nieuniknione, jeśli wlepi ci szlaban.  
— Tobie nigdy nie dał szlabanu — zauważyła Granger. — Ciekawe dlaczego.  
— Też bym chciała wiedzieć — Durance zmarszczyła czoło. — Pozostaje jedyne wyjście: kontrolować emocje na jego zajęciach. To będzie dla mnie trudne, ale… Nie, odpada. Szybko wyczuje, co jest grane i będzie miał satysfakcję.  
— To co zrobisz? — Hermiona przyjrzała się jej uważnie.  
— Nie wiem — Savannah osowiała. — Najchętniej rąbnęłabym go zaklęciem, ale wolę nie ryzykować. Kto wie, jakie jest jego najgorsze oblicze.  
Hermiona skinęła głową. Tu się z nią zgodziła – nikt nie wie, jakie demony wyszłyby ze Snape'a, gdyby ktoś go zaatakował. Zwłaszcza uczennica, której nie lubił.

Następne dni nie dostarczyły miłych wrażeń. Savannah dostała od ciotki nieprzyjemny list, w której ta wyraziła rozczarowanie jej zachowaniem. Napisała również, że spodziewała się po niej pewnej dojrzałości; występek z Potterem utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że jej siostrzenica jest skrajnie nieodpowiedzialna.

Savannah nie zamierzała się tym przejmować. Wrzuciła list do kominka z satysfakcją patrząc, jak pochłania go ogień. Ciotka tak łatwo wszystkich osądzała, jakby sama nie była niczemu winna. To od niej powinna dowiedzieć się prawdy o swojej rodzinie, a nie od kogoś obcego.

 _Obcego_. Malfoy pod względem pokrewieństwa był jej kuzynem.

Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Może mieli tę samą krew, ale ona była inna. Wiele osób patrzyło na nią pod kątem Syriusza. Malfoy, Snape, nawet Harry, gdy był świadomy prawdy o niej. Tylko nieliczni powstrzymali się od oceny. Dyrektor, Hermiona, inni profesorowie.

Była sobą. Po prostu.

Podjęła również decyzję. Nie zamierzała wracać na święta do domu. Przekazała tę informację Tonks wiedząc, że ta jakoś wpłynie na ciotkę i przekona ją do decyzji dziewczyny.

Savannah chciała mieć oko na pewne sprawy. Wiedziała, że czarny pies pojawia się na terenie szkoły. Zamierzała mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

**  
Jej decyzja o pozostaniu w Hogwarcie ucieszyła Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę.  
Dni mijały szybko i w końcu nastał bożonarodzeniowy poranek. Obudził ją Orfeusz, a właściwie jego natrętne miauczenie.

— Bądź cicho — mruknęła zaspana Savannah, ale kocur nie chciał odpuścić. W końcu zrzuciła go z łóżka, na co wściekle parsknął. Był to początek jego złości. Rzucił się na stosik prezentów w rogach jej łóżka, co skutecznie obudziło dziewczynę. Odrzuciła kołdrę na bok i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Wycelowała w niego Drętwotę, ale ten zrobił unik. Przebiegł obok Savannah i pazurami rozciął jej skórę nad kostką stopy.

Gryfonka krzyknęła i kucnęła, chcąc obejrzeć zranienie. Ciekła jej krew. Savannah wyczarowała plaster i zakleiła nim ranę. Potem zerknęła na łóżko Hermiony. Było puste. Ciekawe, gdzie ją poniosło. Może poszła do biblioteki? Savannah zerknęła na zegarek. Było kwadrans po ósmej. Trochę za wcześnie jak na bibliotekę.

Dziewczyna udała się w róg łóżka, chcąc przyjrzeć się prezentom. Ciotka i wujek jak zwykle w tym roku przedobrzyli, podobnie Tonks. Wiedziała, co mogło być w ich paczkach. Były również inne prezenty. Postanowiła je rozpakować.

Od Hermiony dostała trzy upragnione pozycje z mugolskiej literatury; od Rona magiczny kalendarz na Nowy Rok; Harry pokusił się o poradnik _„Jak oswoić się z lękiem"_. Mugolski rzecz jasna. Savannah uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i odłożyła książkę.

Nagle zobaczyła jeszcze jedno pudełko. Było czarne, obwiązane czerwoną kokardką. Trąciła je palcem i zaraz cofnęła rękę, jakby się bała, że coś się niego wydostanie. Nie było przy nim żadnej kartki. Wiedziała, od kogo był ten prezent.

 _Od niego._ Od Syriusza Blacka. Jak widać, nie dawał za wygraną.

Hermiona nauczyła ją, jak sprawdzać, czy dany przedmiot nie jest naszpikowany czarną magią. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przeskanowała paczkę. Gdy skończyła, była zaskoczona. Prezent nie był naznaczony żadną klątwą.

Chwyciła pudełko i rozerwała papier. Jego zawartość zaskoczyła ją. Znajdowała się tam mała czerwona wstążka. Savannah ujęła ją delikatnie w dwa palce i przyjrzała się jej.

 _Wstążka_. Po co miałby przysyłać jej wstążkę. Ta była maleńka. Jak na rączkę noworodka.

Nagle zrozumiała. Ten szaleniec odwoływał się do wspomnień. Gdy była mała, musiał jej taką zawiązać. Czy to była ta wstążka? Czy zupełnie przypadkowa? Czy chciał sprawdzić jej wiedzę? W końcu mogła się tego dowiedzieć. Na podstawie własnych zdjęć z dzieciństwa. Lub na przekazie kogoś z rodziny. Oczywiście wujostwo nie wspomniałoby, że był to jego pomysł.

Odrzuciła wstążkę ze wstrętem. Nagle za oknem zamigotało jej coś szarego. Wstała i podeszła do parapetu. Za oknem zauważyła szarą sowę. Tym razem nie wahała się. Otworzyła je, a sowa wleciała do środka. Usiadła na poręczy krzesła i zahukała. Savannah przyjrzała się jej. Nie miała żadnego liściku.

Nagle wzięła głęboki wdech. _On tego chciał_. Chciał, żeby mu odpisała.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić. Przez chwilę walczyła z tą pokusą. Ale… Czemu ma nie napisać? Na pewno nie będzie to zwykły list. Sprowokuje tego świra. Jeśli wejdzie na teren szkoły, Dumbledore szybko zadziała. A jeśli nie, to będzie miała satysfakcję.

Wzięła czysty pergamin i szybko naszkicowała wizerunek Blacka dyndającego na szubienicy. Pod spodem napisała:  
 _„Chciałabym, żebyś tak skończył. To stosowna kara za Kelly i resztę niewinnych osób, które masz na sumieniu"._

Potem przyszło jej coś szalonego do głowy. Oderwała plaster, przez co krew zaczęła na nowo płynąć. Nabrała jej palcem i przejechała po papierze.

Dopisała:  
 _„Cenisz sentyment? Ten jest ode mnie. Wesołych Świąt!"_

Zapakowała pergamin do pudełka, w którym przysłał jej wstążkę i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Gdy było już zawinięte w czarny papier, przywiązała je sowie do nóżki i wyrzuciła ją przez okno. Potem zatrzasnęła je i potarła sobie dłonie. Mroźne powietrze sprawiło, że trochę zmarzła.

 _Punkt dla mnie. Właśnie nawiązałam kontakt z psychopatą._

Tak mogło być. Pozostawało pytanie, kiedy otrzyma od niego odpowiedź.

Wstążka, którą jej przysłał, spoczywała na podłodze. Podniosła ją i chciała wrzucić do ognia, ale zawahała się. Tak, chciała się jej pozbyć. Ale z drugiej strony... Może powinna ją zachować? Głos rozsądku kazał wrzucić ją do ognia. Zdecydowała się tego nie robić. Schowała wstążkę do kieszeni koszuli nocnej.

W tym samym momencie do sypialni weszła Hermiona. Uśmiechnęła się na widok Savannah.  
— Gdzieś ty była? — spytała dziewczyna, marszcząc czoło.  
— W łazience — odpowiedziała Granger i usiadła na jej łóżku. — Właśnie skończyłam suszyć sobie włosy.  
— Mugolską suszarką? — spytała Durance , szczerząc się do niej. — Czy różdżką?  
— Różdżką — odparła Hermiona. — Nie trzymam tutaj suszarki. Chyba by nie zadziałała.  
— Mój walkman działa tutaj bez zarzutu — zauważyła Savannah. — Co mnie bardzo dziwi.  
— Niektóre mugolskie produkty mogą tutaj działać — powiedziała Granger. — Nie da się przewidzieć, czy będzie to na przykład walkman, telewizor czy zwykły ekspres do kawy. Zmieniając temat – spodobał ci się mój prezent?  
— Tak — Savannah uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Otworzysz ten ode mnie?

Hermiona skinęła głową i podeszła do stosiku za swoim łóżkiem. Wzięła do ręki prezent od Durance i rozerwała papier. Po chwili trzymała w dłoni srebrny łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie litery „H".  
— H jak Hermiona — Savannah uśmiechnęła się. — Wiem, że nie lubisz nosić biżuterii, ale to grzech nie mieć chociaż jednego wisiorka.  
— Założę go dzisiaj — Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale po chwili spoważniała. — Czy dostałaś od niego jakiś prezent?  
— Nie — skłamała Savannah. — Czym jestem zaskoczona.  
— To dobrze — Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Tymczasem Savannah zerknęła dyskretnie w okno. Wiedziała, że będzie z niecierpliwością wypatrywała szarej sowy.

**  
Nie tylko ona dostała prezent od Syriusza. Harry również. Była to Błyskawica, najlepszy model miotły na świecie. I najdroższy. Nie było pewne, czy pochodziła od Blacka; Hermiona upierała się, że właśnie tak było. Nie podzielała zachwytu Harry'ego nad miotłą; Savannah przeczuwała, że Granger coś kombinuje.

**  
— Nie podoba mi się to — Hermiona nie mogła uwolnić się od dręczącego ją przeczucia. — On nie może jej dosiąść.  
— Daj spokój — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Gdyby Black naszpikował ją czarną magią, Harry wyleciałby w powietrze w momencie otworzenia paczki. Wyluzuj.

Szły korytarzem na drugie śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy weszły do środka zobaczyły, że stoły poszczególnych domów przywarły do ścian; pośrodku stał jeden, wielki. Już nakryty. Siedzieli przy nim Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick i woźny Filch. Prócz nich było tylko troje uczniów – dwóch pierwszorocznych i Ślizgon z piątej klasy.  
— Wesołych Świąt — dyrektor uśmiechnął się na ich widok. — Siadajcie, proszę. Gdzie podziali się pan Potter i pan Weasley?  
— Zaraz przyjdą — powiedziała Savannah i w tym samym momencie napotkała spojrzenie Snape'a. Uśmiechał się wrednie, co zlekceważyła. Razem z Hermioną zajęły swoje miejsca obok dwóch pierwszoroczniaków.  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wpadli przez nie zdyszani Harry i Ron. Przeprosili za spóźnienie i usiedli obok koleżanek.  
— Spokojnie, nie stracimy punktów przez wasze gapiostwo — szepnęła Savannah do Harry'ego. — Co was zatrzymało? Nadal zachwycałeś się Błyskawicą?  
— Tak — Potterowi błysnęły oczy. — Chyba nieprędko mi przejdzie.

Savannah zachichotała, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę profesor Sprout.  
— Miło widzieć radość w dzisiejszym dniu — czarownica mrugnęła do Durance, przez co dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Snape zacisnął ze złości szczękę i posłał czwórce przyjaciół jadowite spojrzenie.

W międzyczasie dołączyła jeszcze do nich profesor Trelawney. Pomimo obaw usiadła przy stole. Savannah właśnie zaczynała jeść zapiekankę, gdy nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa powiedziała:  
— Moi drodzy, niedługo zabraknie wśród nas profesora Lupina. Jego strata będzie nieodżałowana.  
— Możesz być spokojna, Sybillo — odparł Dumbledore. — Jego życiu nic nie zagraża. Owszem, dość często choruje, ale czasem tak bywa. Najważniejsze, że wkrótce do nas dołączy.

Savannah wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Hermioną, co nie umknęło uwadze Snape'a. Nagle poczuła silny nacisk w swojej głowie. Ktoś tam się wdzierał.

 _To znowu Snape. Nie, nie pozwolę ci na to._

Złapała się rękami za głowę i krzyknęła. Następnie pogrążyła się w ciemności.

 _Niski mężczyzna o wodnistych niebieskich oczach pochylał się nad nią. Dotknął jej szyi i zacisnął palce._ _  
_ _Dusił ją; skupiła ręce w miejscu, gdzie były jego. Spróbuje odjąć jego paluchy od swojej szyi…_ _  
_ _— Już czas — wychrypiał. — Już niedługo._

Nagle wszystko zawirowało i poczuła, że wraca jej świadomość. Ktoś klepał ją po twarzy i wołał po imieniu. Czy to był ten człowiek?

Krzyknęła i jej ręka wystrzeliła w górę. Złapała kogoś. Ścisnęła palce, lecz ten ktoś szybko się uwolnił.  
— Spokojnie, Savannah — ten głos należał do dyrektora. Był stanowczy.

Dziewczyna przestała się rzucać. Zobaczyła, że dookoła niej zgromadzili się wszyscy obecni. Ją samą podtrzymywał Dumbledore – zrobiło się jej głupio z powodu nagłej utraty przytomności.  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytał dyrektor, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Zemdlałaś, dziecko.  
— Dobrze — skłamała i wyswobodziła się z jego objęć. Widziała, że wszyscy na nią patrzą. Nagle zakręciło się jej w głowie i zachwiała się. Dyrektor złapał ją w porę.  
— Zaprowadzę cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego — powiedział stanowczo. — Minerwo, poprowadź proszę ucztę do końca.

McGonagall skinęła głową; wyglądała na zaniepokojoną stanem uczennicy. Savannah zdążyła dostrzec minę Snape'a – był zaskoczony. Czyżby do tej pory wchodzenie do czyichś głów odbywało się bez takich niespodzianek? Cóż, teraz ma dowód. Nie każdy dobrze znosi leglimencję.

**

Dyrektor próbował się do dowiedzieć, co było powodem jej zasłabnięcia. Pytał, czy jadła, czy nie czuła się ostatnio zbyt zmęczona. Savannah przytaknęła – chciała mieć to wszystko z głowy. Zwłaszcza dociekanie dyrektora. Pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym upewnił Dumbledore'a, że tak właśnie było – pani Pomfrey nie znalazła nic, bo by ją zaniepokoiło.

Gdy dyrektor odprowadził Savannah pod portret, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Podała hasło i weszła do środka.

W pokoju wspólnym czekała na nią Hermiona. Miała poważną minę. Trzymała w dłoni czarną kopertę.  
— Nim do tego przejdę, chcę wiedzieć , jak się czujesz — powiedziała. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego zemdlałaś? Co ci powiedziała pani Pomfrey?  
— To nie były objawy somatyczne — szepnęła Savannah. — To znowu był Snape.  
— Pieprzony Nietoperz — zaklęła Granger. — Pewnie chciał sprawdzić, czy znasz prawdę o Lupinie.  
— Cała się spięłam — wyjaśniła Durance. — Nie chciałam, aby znowu spenetrował mi umysł. Wtedy poczułam ból. No i zemdlałam.  
— Powinnaś powiedzieć dyrektorowi — stwierdziła stanowczo Granger. — Nie możesz tego tak zostawić.  
— Mogę — Savannah usiadła na kanapie. — On już tego nie zrobi. Pewnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie jestem odporna. Raz się udało. Za drugim niekoniecznie.  
— Rób, jak chcesz — Hermiona była niezadowolona. — Teraz inna sprawa. Gdy ciebie nie było, przyszła poczta. Oczywiście list jest niepodpisany. Sprawdziłam, czy nikt nie rzucił na niego uroku.  
— No i? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Nie rzucił — Granger podała jej kopertę. — Proszę.

Usiadła obok koleżanki i obserwowała, jak ta rozrywa papier i wyjmuje z niego białą karteczkę.  
— Przeczytaj — poprosiła Hermiona.  
— _Krew to nie tylko wyrzuty sumienia. To również forma pokuty_ — Savannah poczuła, jak ogarnia ją przeraźliwe zimno. Odrzuciła kartonik, który upadł na dywan. Hermiona schyliła się i go podniosła.  
— Napisał ci to własnoręczne — powiedziała i przyszpiliła Savannah wzrokiem. — Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

Durance przygryzła wargę i po chwili opowiedziała jej o prezencie od Syriusza. A także to, co sama zrobiła.  
— Trzeba było nic nie robić — wybuchła Hermiona. — Po co w ogóle do niego pisałaś. Sprowokowałaś go. Kto wie, co teraz zamierza zrobić.

Savannah milczała. Wpatrywała się w kartonik, na którym widniało staranne pismo Syriusza.  
— Musimy pójść z tym do dyrektora — postanowiła Granger, wstając. — Natychmiast.

Savannah zrobiła to samo. Hermiona miała rację. To nie mogło czekać.

**

Syriusz siedział w jaskini i wpatrywał się w rysunek siostrzenicy. Pragnęła jego śmierci.

 _Myśli o mnie tak, jak wszyscy. Już niedługo dowie się prawdy. Wszyscy się dowiedzą._

Coś z dołu zamiauczało. Black uśmiechnął się i pogładził kocie futerko.  
— Już niedługo — powtórzył. — Prawda, Orfeuszu?


	19. Chapter 20

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 20

— Powtórz to.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta i wytrzymała spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu. Razem z Hermioną siedziała naprzeciw dyrektora w jego gabinecie. To, czego się obawiała, nadeszło.  
— Odpisałam mu — powiedziała i spuściła wzrok. Wlepiła go w swoje dłonie, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Hermiona spojrzała na Dumbledore'a, który miał bardzo poważną minę.  
— Czy dostałaś od niego odpowiedź? — zapytał dyrektor.  
— Tak — przytaknęła Savannah i wyjęła z kieszeni liścik. Położyła go na biurku i westchnęła. Dumbledore wziął do ręki pergamin i przeczytał go.  
— Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów — oświadczył chłodno. — Rzadko odejmuję punkty. Ta sytuacja jest wyjątkowa. Napisałaś do człowieka, który nie spocznie, dopóki nie zabije jednego z moich uczniów. Twoje życie również jest zagrożone.  
— Przepraszam — Savannah skubała skraj swojego rękawa. — Czy zostanę zawieszona?  
— Nie, panno Durance — dyrektor odchylił się na krześle. — Musisz wiedzieć, że sprawa jest bardzo poważna. Postąpiłaś nierozsądnie, ale ma to pewien plus. Dzięki tobie wiem, że Syriusz Black coś planuje. Najpewniej kolejne wtargnięcie.  
— Złapie go pan? — spytała Savannah i spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.  
— Jeśli pojawi się na terenie szkoły, pierwszy będę o tym wiedział — odparł. — Wtedy zadziałam. Mam do ciebie pytanie. Czy masz przy sobie prezent, który ci przysłał?  
— Tak — Savannah wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Hermioną. — Chce go pan zobaczyć?  
— Tak — dyrektor wyciągnął dłoń. Durance wyjęła z kieszeni wstążkę i wręczyła mu ją. Dumbledore obejrzał dokładnie przedmiot i stuknął w niego swoją różdżką.  
— Nie rzucił na nią żadnej klątwy — mruknął. — Wstążka. Ciekawe.  
— Dlaczego pan uważa, że jest to ciekawe? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Byłam zaskoczona, że przysłał mi coś takiego. Założyłam, że dostałam taką od niego, kiedy byłam mała. Albo podobną.  
— Widzisz — dyrektor przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — To że coś od niego dostałaś dowodzi, że nie oszalał do końca w Azkabanie. Zachował pewną świadomość; otrzymany prezent to wskazówka, że stara się jakoś do ciebie dotrzeć. Sądzi, że wiesz coś na temat swojego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Że twoje wujostwo mogło ci coś opowiedzieć.  
— Nie wiem nic o żadnej wstążce — Savannah wpatrzyła się w przedmiot, który Dumbledore obracał w palcach. — Ciotka i wujek o niczym mi nie opowiadali.  
— W dniu, kiedy zginęli rodzice Harry'ego — siwobrody przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. — Syriusz był w domu twojej matki. Nim wyszedł i udał się na miejsce tragedii, długo z nią rozmawiał. Kazał jej nie opuszczać domu i czekać, aż wróci. Oczywiście Shelly nic nie mogło się stać. Jej dom był zabezpieczony silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Sam o to zadbałem.  
— A to — Savannah wskazała brodą na wstążkę. — Dostałam od niego w imię jakiegoś głupiego przesądu? Żeby nic mi się nie stało?  
— Prawdopodobnie — przytaknął Dumbledore. — Tyle że wtedy wstążka była naznaczona pewnym urokiem.  
— Jakim? — Savannah uniosła brwi i ścisnęła Hermionę za rękę.  
— Ochronnym — powiedział dyrektor. — Gdyby doszło do zagrożenia, dostalibyśmy sygnał i od razu bylibyśmy na miejscu.  
Savannah puściła rękę Hermiony i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Dumbledore wiedział, co ją gryzło.  
— Kiedy zginęła twoja mama — zaczął ostrożnie. — Urok został zdjęty. Psychokinetycznie.  
Durance szybko podniosła głowę.  
— Psychokinetycznie? — powtórzyła. — Czy to w ogóle możliwe?  
— To bardzo zaawansowana magia — wyjaśnił dyrektor. — Ten, kto jej użył, został świetnie przygotowany. Zdjął zaklęcia ochronne i niestety stało się to, co się stało.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Dyrektor kontynuował:  
— Lord Voldemort był wielkim entuzjastą psychokinetycznej magii. Doskonale wyszkolił w niej swoich ludzi. Nauczył ich również jeszcze jednej umiejętności – jak usuwać namiar. Dzięki temu nie można złapać tego, kto użył Zaklęcia Psychokinezy.  
Przerwał i spojrzał na Savannah. Była poruszona. Ścisnęła dłonie tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej palce.  
— Panno Durance? — zapytał łagodnie. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i szybko otarła kąciki oczu.  
— Wiem, że to czego się dowiedziałaś, tobą wstrząsnęło — powiedział. — Masz prawo czuć złość. Nawet do mnie.  
— Do pana? — spytała, marszcząc czoło. — Dlaczego?  
— To ja rzuciłem na wasz dom zaklęcia ochronne — odparł. — Napastnik lub napastnicy pozbyli się ich; do tej pory ich nie złapano. Jak sama wiesz, nasz świat wiele potrafi. Od mugoli różni nas to, że potrafimy rzucać zaklęcia. Czy wiesz, do czego zmierzam?  
— Sądzi pan — Savannah przyjrzała się Dumbledore'owi. — Że powinnam być na pana zła, ponieważ nie użył pan zaklęcia, które przywróciłoby namiar. To pozwoliłoby poznać tożsamość morderców mojej mamy.  
Dyrektor skinął głową. Po chwili powiedział:  
— Długo szukałem odpowiedniego uroku. Rezultat tych poszukiwań uświadomił mi, jak wiele jest jeszcze przed nami.  
— Nie ma takiego uroku — odgadła Savannah. — Jak to możliwe? Przecież nasz świat istnieje tyle stuleci.  
— Psychokinetyczna magia jest bardzo stara — wyjaśnił Dumbledore. — Ale jeszcze nie do końca odkryta. Nauczenie się podstawowych zaklęć wymaga ogromnego talentu i mocy. Długo to trwa. Czasem nawet rok. Jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia, które odwracają jej moc to na razie jest ich niewiele.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w blat jego biurka. Hermiona wykorzystała jej milczenie i powiedziała:  
— Panie profesorze, to jeszcze nie wszystko. Jest coś, czego Savannah nie zamierzała panu powiedzieć.  
Durance zareagowała od razu. Spojrzała na nią szybko i odparła:  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Hermiono. Panie profesorze, ona…  
— Mam na myśli to, co zrobił ci profesor Snape — powiedziała Granger stanowczo. — Użył na tobie leglimencji. To ona spowodowała twoje omdlenie.  
Dyrektor wstał. Miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy.  
— Panno Granger — jego głos był stanowczy. — To bardzo poważne oskarżenie. Chcesz powiedzieć, że nauczyciel dopuścił się ataku na twoją koleżankę? Savannah — tu zwrócił się do Durance. — Dlaczego profesor Snape miałby to zrobić? Co wtedy czułaś?  
— Nie wiem — skłamała. — Wtedy, na śniadaniu, to był drugi raz. Pierwszy był po lekcji. W dniu, w którym ja i Harry musieliśmy przeprosić nauczycieli. Zostałam, ponieważ profesor Snape poprosił mnie o to. Stwierdził, że Harry i ja specjalnie uciekliśmy z jego lekcji i wcale nie jest nam przykro. Potem podszedł do mnie, chwycił za podbródek i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Poczułam, jak jakaś siła wdziera się do mojej głowy. Zaczęła mnie boleć, więc go odepchnęłam. Profesor się jednak nie zraził i zrobił to ponownie. Nie zwracał uwagi, że mnie krzywdzi. Gdy skończył, zagroziłam, że wszystko panu powiem. Powiedział, że mi pan nie uwierzy, ponieważ sprawiam kłopoty. Że jestem arogancka jak Syriusz Black.  
Gdy skończyła, wzięła głęboki wdech. Potem spojrzała na Dumbledore'a. Był głęboko wstrząśnięty.  
— Porozmawiam z profesorem Snape'em — oświadczył. — Taka sytuacja nie powtórzy się nigdy więcej. Przykro mi, że do tego doszło.  
Savannah była zaskoczona. Dyrektor niczemu nie zaprzeczył. Wiedział o umiejętności swojego pracownika. Tak jak o tym, że ten nienawidził Blacka.

Zastanawiało ją to. Co takiego zrobił Syriusz, że Snape tak go nie znosił? Sprawa musiała być poważna. Już miała o to zapytać, ale zawahała się. To nie był odpowiedni moment. Nie wiedziała, jak zareaguje Dumbledore. Sprawa ze Snape'em bardzo go poruszyła.  
Savannah zerknęła na Hermionę. Jej mina mówiła „wiesz, że to było konieczne".

 _Nie, nie było. Nie musiał się o niczym dowiedzieć. Teraz porozmawia ze Snape'em i ten mu wszystko wyjawi. Że ja i Harry nie byliśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic. Że profesor Lupin nam pomógł. Wszyscy będziemy mieć nieprzyjemności. Największe Lupin – jako nauczyciel powinien być lojalny wobec swojego przełożonego. Taki się okazał, ale nie względem dyrektora, tylko dwójki trzecioklasistów._

— Odprowadzę was do wieży — powiedział Dumbledore i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce i przyjrzał się Savannah.  
— Czy chciałabyś mnie o coś zapytać? — jasnoniebieskie oczy przenikały ją na wskroś.  
— Nie, panie profesorze — skłamała.

**

— Nie mów mi, że to dla mojego dobra — powiedziała Savannah ze złością, gdy znalazły się w sypialni. — Pogrążyłaś mnie, Harry'ego i profesora Lupina. Czy jesteś z siebie zadowolona?  
— Tak, jeśli ma to pomóc tobie — Hermiona przyszpiliła ją wzrokiem. — Snape nie ma prawa penetrować twojego umysłu. Nie wiesz, czy nie zrobi tego ponownie. Poza tym widziałaś reakcję Dumbledore'a. On wie o jego umiejętności. W przeszłości Snape mógł odstawiać podobne numery.  
— Może by zrobił, może nie — odparła Savannah. — Okej, Dumbledore dowiedział się i ma z nim porozmawiać. Teraz czas na drugi finał sprawy. Ja i Harry mamy przerąbane. Podobnie Lupin. Co teraz powiesz?  
— Może Snape was nie wsypie — Granger położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Nie wydaje mi się…  
— A mnie się wydaje — Savannah strąciła jej dłoń. — Że za bardzo chcesz wszystko kontrolować. Jestem ci wdzięczna za troskę, ale czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że chcesz oddychać również za mnie. To nie egzamin, że wszystko musi się udać. To życie, a jak obie dobrze wiemy, nie da się go trzymać kurczowo. Coś zawsze może się zmienić. Tak jak teraz. Chciałaś pomóc, ale nas naraziłaś. Jeśli Dumbledore nie wyleje Lupina, to będzie cud.  
Po tych słowach wyszła z sypialni. Przebiegła przez pokój wspólny i trzasnęła portretem. Stała na korytarzu i zastanawiała się, dokąd się teraz uda. Na razie nie chciała widzieć Hermiony.  
Biblioteka? Czemu nie.

**

Siedziała nad jedną z hogwartckich kronik i wpatrywała się w zdjęcie swojej mamy. Były do siebie bardzo podobne. Dotknęła palcem jej twarzy i przerzuciła kilka stron.  
Teraz natrafiła na _niego_. Przystojnego chłopaka o bladej cerze i czarnych włosach do ramion.  
Zmrużyła oczy i zatrzasnęła kronikę. Przeglądając ją, można dowiedzieć się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Nie tak dawno Hermiona zdradziła jej, że właśnie w ten sposób dowiedziała się prawdy o niej.  
Savannah odłożyła kronikę na miejsce i wróciła z powrotem do stolika. Usiadła na krześle i rozejrzała się po bibliotece. Było tak cicho. Cicho i spokojnie. Nie licząc oczywiście pani Pince, która co chwila rzucała jej ukradkowe spojrzenia zza swojego biurka.  
Spokój. To coś, czego nie czuła od tak dawna.

**  
Nie tylko ona była zła na Hermionę. Granger wykazała się kolejną troską i poinformowała McGonagall, że Harry dostał na Gwiazdkę Błyskawicę. Nauczycielka skonfiskowała ją, tłumacząc, że trzeba ją sprawdzić; obawiała się, że miotła mogła być prezentem od Syriusza Blacka i została naszpikowana czarną magią.

Potter był wściekły na Hermionę. Z jednej strony rozumiał jej dobre intencje; z drugiej nie zdążył się nacieszyć Błyskawicą.  
Kolejnego zmartwienia dostarczył jej własny kot. Ron znalazł na swoim prześcieradle ślady krwi; nie było wątpliwości, że za wszystkim stał Krzywołap. Od dawna miał ochotę na Parszywka. Wyglądało na to, że przyjaźń Rona i Hermiony skończyła się bezpowrotnie.

Savannah obawiała się, że lada moment zostanie wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora. W wyobraźni widziała spełnienie swoich obaw – ona i Harry zostają zawieszeni, a Lupin zwolniony.

Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. W końcu zaczął się nowy semestr, minął styczeń i luty. Snape zachowywał się tak jak zawsze, ale przynajmniej nie wdzierał się do jej umysłu. To oznaczało, że rozmawiał z dyrektorem i został odpowiednio pouczony. Wyglądało na to, że nie zdradził, czego się dowiedział.

Savannah była przez to spokojniejsza, ale nie do końca. W każdym momencie mogła zostać wezwana. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore potrafił zwlekać.

**

Stało się. Dora była już oficjalnie aurorem. Uroczystość, na którą tak czekała, urządzono z ogromnym przepychem. Savannah dostała od dyrektora dzień wolnego i razem z wujostwem uczestniczyła w ceremonii.

Wszystko odbywało się w Ministerstwie Magii. Oprócz Tonks uprawnienia dostały tylko trzy osoby. Gdy ściskała kuzynkę, w ich kierunku podążył dziwny jegomość. Jego twarz była pokryta bliznami; w miejscu jednego oka znajdowało się magiczne, obracające się w każdą stronę.  
— No, wreszcie ci się udało — powiedział i uśmiechnął się, co dało przerażający efekt. Savannah poczuła się nieswojo.  
— Wreszcie! — Dora wyszczerzyła się do nieznajomego. — W końcu pozbędę się twojego męczącego towarzystwa. Od dzisiaj działam na własną rękę, Szalonooki.  
 _Szalonooki_. _A więc to on._  
— Na własną! — prychnął mężczyzna i puścił do niej oko. — Nie bądź tego taka pewna. Szkoda by było stracić taką ładną łapkę. Ja straciłem nogę, ale w tym wypadku było warto.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów stuknął drewnianym kikutem o podłogę. Savannah zacisnęła usta, co szybko zauważył.  
— Nie ma co się krzywić, mała — powiedział. — Poświęcenie wymaga pewnych ofiar.  
— W tym przypadku pana nogi — zauważyła ponuro.  
— Mogli mi ją wyczarować w Mungu — odparł. — Ale nie chciałem. Pewnie powiesz, że to głupie. Taki kikut jest pomocny. Gdy zobaczysz jakiegoś szczura, który się do niego dossie, wystarczy go unieść i wycelować w gryzonia. Miazga murowana.  
— Alastorze — Tonks spojrzała na niego krytycznie. — Oszczędź nam tej makabry. Savannah, on nie jest taki.  
— Pewnie, że nie — powiedział Szaloonoki. — Jestem o wiele gorszy. A tak przy okazji, nie przedstawiłem się. Alastor Moody, ojciec sukcesu Nimfadory Tonks. Ty jesteś Savannah Durance.  
— Miło mi pana poznać — dziewczyna skinęła głową. Jego magiczne oko przyglądało się jej uważnie.  
— Nie każdy może tak o mnie powiedzieć — odparł. — Na pewno nie mendy, które wsadziłem do Azkabanu.  
Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Moody uśmiechnął na jej reakcję.  
— Wystarczy — głos Tonks był stanowczy. — Jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za to, co zrobiłeś dla społeczeństwa. Na tym koniec. Nie będziemy tego rozwijać.  
— Szlifuj swój talent — Alastor spojrzał swojej uczennicy prosto w oczy. — Kto wie, może Kornelio włączy cię w szeregi tych, którzy już dawno powinni schwytać Blacka. Z twoją pomocą byłoby to łatwiejsze.  
— Nie palę się do tego — stwierdziła Tonks. — Ty lepiej byś się nadał. Nie potrzebujesz czasem dobrego wstrząsu na emeryturze?  
— Może i tak — Moody oblizał swoje wargi. — Nie powiedziałem jeszcze ostatniego słowa.  
— Do zobaczenia wkrótce — Dora objęła Savannah ramieniem, po czym udały się w kierunku stołu. Zastawiony był wybornymi daniami i przystawkami. Było w czym wybierać.  
— Czy chcesz się czegoś napić? — spytała Tonks, uśmiechając się do kuzynki.  
— Ten facet jest dziwny — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się, chcąc rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie na Moody'ego. Rozmawiał z jakąś wysoką czarownicą.  
— Nie, on tylko tak się zgrywa — wyjaśniła kuzynka. — Alastor jest dość specyficzny. Wydaje mu się, że jak powie coś makabrycznego, to jest zabawny. Nauczyłam się śmiać z jego żartów, niektóre są naprawdę bardzo trafne.  
— Tak — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Zwłaszcza ten tekst o przebiciu szczura kikutem. On ma skłonności sadystyczne.  
— Nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził — Tonks położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu i wręczyła pucharek z sokiem dyniowym. — Ma dobre serce. Gdy szkoliłam się na aurora, był dla mnie dużym wsparciem. Dawał mi rady, pokazywał co i jak. Nie musiał tego robić. Równie dobrze mogłam polegać na sobie i przygotować się sama. Albo bym zdała albo nie. On we mnie uwierzył. Poświęcił mi swój czas i zadbał o to, by nie podwinęła mi się noga. Jego nauki okazały się cenne.  
— Musiał być bardzo skuteczny — odparła Savannah. — Powiedział, że schwytał wielu śmierciożerców. Czy Syriusza również?  
Szklanka z Ognistą Whisky wypadła z ręki Dory i rozbiła się na podłodze. Kilka osób odwróciło się w ich kierunku. Tonks zaklęła cicho, wyciągnęła różdżkę i sprzątnęła bałagan.  
— Nie wypowiadaj za głośno jego imienia — pouczyła ją. — Nie tutaj.  
— Dlaczego? — Savannah rozejrzała się dookoła.  
Tonks przyciągnęła ją do siebie i wyjaśniła:  
— Ta uroczystość ma dla nas szczególne znaczenie. Dla ciebie, dla mnie i rodziców. Dla pozostałych jest czysto formalna. Połowa przebywających tutaj osób wyraża niezdrowe zainteresowanie naszą rodziną.  
— Ze względu na niego? — spytała Savannah, na co Dora odrzekła:  
— Trwa to od końca sierpnia ubiegłego roku. Tylko dzięki staraniom Kingsleya i Korneliusza Knota mamy jako taki spokój.  
— Jako taki? — Savannah spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Dokuczano ci? Ktoś coś knuł?  
— Nie zastanawiałaś się nad karierą aurora po zakończeniu szkoły? — spytała Tonks z irytacją. — Rozważ to. Byłoby miło mieć tak dociekliwą i upartą partnerkę. Do tego z własnej rodziny.  
— Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi? — Savannah nie ustępowała. — Jak mam być na cokolwiek przygotowana, skoro wszystko jest tajemnicą?  
— Uspokój się — Tonks ścisnęła mocniej jej ramię. — Na nic nie musisz się przygotowywać.  
— Kto wie, czy nie na kolejny szok? — Durance spojrzała na nią ponuro. — Moje życie nie jest tak uporządkowane jak kiedyś. W ciągu kilku miesięcy dowiedziałam się wielu nowych rzeczy o sobie. Nie zapominaj, że Knot mnie przesłuchiwał. Nie dostał tego, czego chciał. Jeśli coś wiesz, to lepiej mi powiedz.  
Tonks zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi. Savannah wiedziała, że to koniec rozmowy na ten temat.  
— Jestem częścią tego szaleństwa — powiedziała Gryfonka. — Tak jak ty, ciocia i wujek. Trzymacie mnie z daleka od wielu informacji, sądząc, że mnie w ten sposób ochronicie. Jak sama wiesz, na niewiele to się zdało. Czy powiesz mi, gdzie jest łazienka?  
Dora poklepała ją po plecach, po czym ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Savannah podążyła za nią, czując na sobie spojrzenia zebranych. Gdy wyszły na korytarz, przewijało się przez niego wielu ludzi.  
— Może mam swoje małe święto, ale normalnie jest to dzień pracujący — wyjaśniła Tonks, uśmiechając się. Savannah wiedziała, że chce rozluźnić atmosferę.  
— Powiedz mi, gdzie znajduje się toaleta, sama tam dotrę — poprosiła Durance. — Nie jestem małym dzieckiem.  
Dora przyglądała się jej przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedziała.  
— Łatwo się tutaj zgubić — odparła. — Będzie lepiej, jak…  
— Mówisz jak ciocia — Savannah spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. — Nie będę się nigdzie włóczyć. Zaraz wrócę.  
Dora skinęła głową i wyjaśniła jej, gdzie znajduje się damska toaleta. Gdy wróciła na salę, Savannah poczuła się wreszcie wolna. Udała się w konkretnym kierunku, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na mijające ją osoby. Postanowiła się za to rozejrzeć.  
Znajdowała się na drugim piętrze Ministerstwa. Był to Departament Prawa Czarodziejów, jak głosiły zmieniające kolor litery. Krążyły za dziewczyną, jakby podświadomie wyczuwając, że jest tylko gościem. Savannah machnęła ręką, chcąc je przepędzić, ale nie chciały się odczepić.  
— Nie zabłądzę — powiedziała ze złością. — Jeśli tak się stanie, chyba mnie znajdziecie, prawda?  
Litery błysnęły wściekłym pomarańczowym i odleciały. Savannah odetchnęła z ulgą i wtedy zauważyła, że znajduje się przed jakimś gabinetem.  
 _„Biuro Aurorów"_ , przeczytała. Zaciekawiona położyła dłoń na klamce. Po chwili odskoczyła z krzykiem. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i zobaczyła, że się oparzyła. Gałka w drzwiach zmieniła kolor z czerwonego z powrotem na czarny. Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony.

Savannah minęła gabinet i trzymając się za rękę, poszła dalej. W końcu opuściła Departament i znalazła się w ogromnym hollu pełnym ludzi. Wszyscy gdzieś się spieszyli.

Rozejrzała się dookoła i jej wzrok padł na ścianę, na której poprzyklejano bieżące informacje. Podeszła bliżej, chcąc zaznajomić się z ogłoszeniami. Zobaczyła, że wisi tam również list gończy za Syriuszem Blackiem.

 _„Czy widziałeś tego czarodzieja"_ , głosił nagłówek. Savannah przełknęła ślinę. Był taki, jak go ostatnio zapamiętała. Długie, splątane czarne włosy. Dzikie spojrzenie. I szyderczy uśmiech, od którego zrobiło się jej zimno na całym ciele.  
— Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? — czyjś uprzejmy głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Savannah odwróciła się i ujrzała chudego czarodzieja o ciepłym spojrzeniu. Miał rude włosy.  
— Nie, nie trzeba — odpowiedziała i zerknęła na plakietkę, którą miał przyczepioną z przodu szaty.  
 _Artur Weasley. To ojciec Rona._  
— Właściwie co tutaj robisz? — spytał mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi.  
— Mojej kuzynce przyznano uprawnienia aurora — powiedziała. — Z tej okazji odbyła się specjalna uroczystość, na którą zostaliśmy zaproszeni. I chyba się zgubiłam.  
— Nie martw się — pan Weasley uśmiechnął się do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Zaprowadzę cię z powrotem.  
Savannah zerknęła jeszcze raz na plakat z Blackiem. Artur zauważył to i powiedział:  
— Każdy zastanawia się, gdzie mógł się ukryć. To już tyle miesięcy i nadal nie mogą go złapać.  
— Jest sprytniejszy niż wielu sądziło — odparła dziewczyna.  
— Na to wygląda — westchnął pan Weasley. — Ale to nie twoje zmartwienie. Niedługo go schwytają. Tego możesz być pewna.  
Przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na plakat.  
— Teraz wszystko jasne — powiedział łagodnie. — Przeżywasz to na swój sposób.  
— Słucham? — dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. — Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć?  
— Złapią go, Savannah — Artur poklepał ją po ramieniu. — To się niedługo skończy. Zobaczysz.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Wtedy usłyszała czyjś zimny głos:  
— Nie wiedziałem, że płacą ci za gadanie, Weasley.  
Odwróciła się i ujrzała wysokiego mężczyznę o długich do ramion blond włosach. Ubrany był na czarno, w dłoni trzymał charakterystyczną laskę zakończoną pyskiem węża. Na widok dziewczyny zmrużył oczy.  
— A tobie za stanie i obnoszenie się chamstwem, Lucjuszu — powiedział pan Weasley. — Jestem zajęty, jak widzisz. Muszę kogoś odprowadzić.  
 _To Lucjusz Malfoy. Ojciec Dracona. Mój wujek._  
Savannah wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Blondyn to zauważył i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
— Ta młoda dama chyba nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Jest jakaś dziwna. Gdzie chcesz ją zaprowadzić? Do Munga? Czy mam wezwać uzdrowicieli?  
— Wiem, gdzie jestem — odpowiedziała Savannah i spojrzała Malfoyowi prosto w oczy. — Obejdzie się bez pańskiej pomocy.  
— Pyskata — mruknął Lucjusz i spojrzał na nią z niechęcią. -— Twoja sprawa była tutaj szeroko omawiana, dziewczyno. Wszyscy zastanawiają się, dlaczego Syriusz Black cię nie zabił. Niemożliwe, aby potwór posiadał serce.  
— Dość, Lucjuszu — głos pana Weasleya był ostry. — Masz tupet, że poruszasz ten temat. Ciesz się, że ofiarą nie był twój syn.  
— O niego mogę być spokojny — Malfoy przyszpilił Artura wzrokiem. — Brud ciągnie do brudu. Ten śmieć unicestwia podobnych sobie. Szlachetna krew zawsze się obroni. Radziłbym ci uważać, Weasley. Twoje dzieci nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie, prawda?  
Ojciec Rona zacisnął dłoń w pięść, z trudem panując nad sobą. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się wrednie do Savannah i powiedział:  
— Do trzech razy sztuka, dziewczyno. Sądzisz, że tym razem ci się uda?  
— Może mam po prostu szczęście — Savannah przeszyła go wzrokiem. — Uniknęłam przykrych konsekwencji. Tak jak pan wiele lat temu.  
Malfoy pochylił się nad nią i wycedził:  
— Szczęście może cię kiedyś opuścić. Zapamiętaj to. Nie warto ufać swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe. Każdy zdrajca dostaje to, co na zasłużył.  
Po tych słowach odszedł, zamiatając czarną peleryną. Pan Weasley odprowadził go niechętnym spojrzeniem, po czym powiedział do Savannah:  
— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Nadejdzie moment, że spadnie na samo dno.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. To niewiarygodne, jak bardzo Dracon był podobny do swojego ojca. Z wyglądu i z charakteru. Obaj są zepsuci do szpiku kości.

Savannah pozwoliła odprowadzić się panu Weasleyowi. W czasie drogi nie zamienili ani słowa. Gdy przekazał ją zaniepokojonej i zdenerwowanej Andromedzie, skinął głową i odszedł. Ciotka zażądała wyjaśnień. Savannah powiedziała, że udała się do toalety, ale pomyliła drogę i zgubiła się. Nie wspomniała nic o Lucjuszu.

 _Do trzech razy sztuka, dziewczyno. Sądzisz, że tym razem ci się uda?_

Nawet nie wiedziała, że to, co miało nastąpić, wydarzy się niedługo.


	20. Chapter 21

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 21

Syriusz Black siedział zamyślony na skraju łóżka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Czubkiem buta wystukiwał cichy rytm; co jakiś czas spoglądał na nóż, który trzymał w dłoni.

 _Wystarczy jedno pchnięcie i po draniu. Powinien szybko zdechnąć. Nie ma to jak selekcja naturalna._

Black uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Czekał na to dwanaście lat. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzał Pettigrew, który z piskiem przerażenia wił się w jego dłoni. Ścisnął go mocniej i wyciągnął nóż. Ostrzem uderzył w głowę gryzonia. Rozległ się przeraźliwy pisk i po chwili poczuł, jak ciepła krew spłynęła po jego dłoni. Rzucił truchłem o ziemię i pozbył za pomocą zaklęcia.

 _O tak._

Syriusz wziął głęboki wdech i wstał. Uniósł nóż na wysokość twarzy i przejrzał się w jego ostrzu. Zobaczył własne, pełne wściekłości oczy.

 _Tak to jest, gdy przez tyle lat hodujesz w sobie potwora. Który dzisiaj zazna ulgi._

Black schował nóż do kieszeni szaty; zrobił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się. Drzwi były otwarte; nagle do środka wpadł rudy kocur. Otarł się o jego nogi i zamiauczał. Syriusz schylił się i wziął go na ręce. Kot trzymał coś w pyszczku. To był pergamin. Black odebrał go zwierzęciu i rozłożył jednym szarpnięciem.

 _Hasła do wieży Gryffindoru na cały tydzień. Znakomicie. Chwała temu, kto wykazał się roztargnieniem i palnął je tam, gdzie mu było wygodnie. Nawet nie wie, że stał się współtwórcą mojego planu._ _  
_  
Na samą myśl poczuł podekscytowanie. Peter to jedno. Dzisiejszej nocy miał się znaleźć w sypialni Harry'ego. Niedaleko stało łóżko jego przyjaciela. Pettigrew podany jak na tacy.  
Uśmiechnął się na to ostatnie. Pewnie spał na kołdrze tego chłopca. Jeden sprawny ruch i po nim. Zrobi to najciszej, jak się da.

— Doskonale się spisałeś — powiedział do Krzywołapa, który zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

W jego zasięgu znajdzie się również Harry. Śpiący i nieświadomy jego obecności. Chciałby jeszcze zobaczyć Savannah, ale będzie to niemożliwe. Wejścia do sypialni dziewcząt strzegła przeszkoda w postaci schodów. Bez problemu mógłby użyć różdżki i tam się dostać, ale zależało mu na czasie. Niedługo spotka się z siostrzenicą. I nie będzie to rzucenie na nią okiem, tylko bezpośrednia konfrontacja.

Black rozpogodził się. Nie mógł doczekać się chwili, kiedy powie jej całą prawdę. Od Orfeusza wiedział, że jego przesyłka zaskoczyła ją.

Wstążka, którą jej wysłał, niech będzie dla niej zapowiedzią. Zmian, które miały niedługo nastąpić.

**

— Panno Durance, gdzie i kiedy miał miejsce pierwszy strajk skrzatów domowych? — głos profesora Binnsa wyrwał Savannah z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna drgnęła i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie dookoła.

Malfoy parsknął śmiechem, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę nauczyciela.  
— Może pan pomoże koleżance — Binns spojrzał karcąco na Ślizgona. Ten przygryzł wargę i powiedział:  
— To chyba rok 1471. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli.  
— Myli się pan i to bardzo — w głosie Binnsa słychać było coraz większą irytację. — Kto poda panu Malfoyowi i pannie Durance prawidłową odpowiedź?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę, co zadowoliło profesora. Skinął na nią i gdy usłyszał to, co chciał, odparł:  
— Widzę, że najwyższa pora popracować nad waszym nastawieniem do pracy. Proszę przeczytać wszystkie trzy rozdziały o strajku skrzatów domowych i napisać streszczenie do każdego z nich. Na całą rolkę pergaminu. Prace proszę dostarczyć pojutrze z samego rana.

Rozległy się pełne niezadowolenia protesty, ale Binns się tym nie przejął. Tak samo jak Savannah. Gdy nauczyciel wrócił do wykładu, ponownie pogrążyła się w myślach.

Często wracała do tego, co powiedział jej dyrektor. Do tej pory wiedziała tyle, ile usłyszała od ciotki – że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani i że nie schwytano ich morderców. Dzięki Dumbledore'owi poznała szczegóły dotyczące śmierci swojej matki.

 _Gdyby doszło do zagrożenia, dostalibyśmy sygnał i od razu bylibyśmy na miejscu._ _  
_  
Savannah zacisnęła szczękę. Pewnie, że doszło do zagrożenia. Ktoś zdjął zabezpieczenia, wtargnął do domu jej matki i ją zamordował. Nie poprzestał na tym. Gdy kobieta była martwa, potraktował jej ciało urokiem, które uniemożliwiło usunięcie obrażeń.

 _Napastnik przekazał w ten sposób wiadomość. Że się z nią z nie cackał. Że w okrutny sposób pozbawił ją życia. Z czego najpewniej czerpał przyjemność._ _  
_  
Savannah zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Hermiona poklepała ją uspokajająco po plecach.  
— Porozmawiamy po lekcji — powiedziała cicho Granger. Durance uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością i wzięła głęboki wdech. Przypadkiem zobaczyła, że Ron się jej przygląda.

Pomachała mu i wlepiła wzrok w profesora Binnsa, próbując przekonać samą siebie, że ten wykład może nie jest taki zły, jak się wydaje.

— Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, Hermiono — Savannah objęła dłońmi kolana i spojrzała w sufit. Siedziały w łazience Jęczącej Marty, gdzie po wcześniejszym pozbyciu się ducha, mogły spokojnie porozmawiać.

Twarz Granger zdradzała troskę i niepokój. Rewelacje Dumbledore'a wstrząsnęły dziewczyną. W końcu chodziło o matkę Savannah. Była na niego trochę zła o to wszystko.  
— Nie zadręczaj się — głos Hermiony był stanowczy. — Ta wiedza nie jest łatwa do zaakceptowania. Dyrektor za bardzo się pospieszył.  
— Nie — Savannah spojrzała na koleżankę. — Dobrze zrobił. Tak to tkwiłabym w niewiedzy. Ten, kto zabił moją mamę, był świetnie przygotowany. Słyszałaś Dumbledore'a. Śmierciożercy mieli tę magię w małym palcu. Ciekawe, który to z nich.

Zamilkła i przytuliła policzek do kolan. Hermiona poklepała ją po plecach i powiedziała:  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz się w to zagłębiać. To studnia bez dna. Słyszysz?

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Siedziała zamyślona, jakby analizując własne słowa.  
— Śmierciożercy — wyszeptała. — Syriusz Black odpada. Siedział wtedy w Azkabanie. Regulus również. Gdy zginęła mama, już nie żył.  
— Przestań — Hermiona przyszpiliła ją wzrokiem i szarpnęła za ramię. — Rozwiązanie tej sprawy nie jest na razie możliwe. Nie istnieje zaklęcie, które przywróciłoby namiar. Rozumiesz?

Savannah przyglądała się jej w milczeniu.  
— Nie martw się — powiedziała. — Nie zamierzam prześwietlać każdego śmierciożercy z osobna. Ta sprawa od lat stoi w miejscu. Tak sobie tylko przemyśliwuję.  
—To lepiej przestań — odparła Hermiona. — Sama wiesz, że jak się na coś nakręcisz, to trudno jest ci odpuścić. Nabuzujesz się niezdrowymi emocjami i znowu zrobisz coś głupiego. Tak jak ostatnio.  
— Ile razy będziesz mi to wypominać? — Savannah zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. — Odpisałam mu, przez co podjęłam ryzyko. Wiem, że może wtargnąć do zamku w każdej chwili. Postąpiłam nie tak, jak trzeba. Według ciebie głupio. Kto wie, może jestem głupia.

Po tych słowach wstała i opuściła łazienkę. Sądziła, że Hermiona za nią pobiegnie. Nie zrobiła tego.

Wiedziała, że mieli rację. Granger i dyrektor. Nie powinna była się z nim kontaktować.  
Czemu to zrobiła? Żeby go sprowokować?

Na pewno. Ta cholerna przesyłka ją zaintrygowała. Wiedziała, że Black odwoływał się do wspomnień. Chciał jej przypomnieć, że są rodziną. Że kiedyś się o nią troszczył.

 _Rodziną? Chyba tylko z nazwy. Chcesz być kimś, kim nigdy nie będziesz._

Zatrzymała się. On chce być w jej życiu. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i złapała się za włosy.

 _Ciągle zastanawiam się, dlaczego mnie nie zabił._

Dziewczyna wzmocniła uścisk. Poczuła, jak ogarnia ją przerażenie.

 _Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ jest świadomy. To, że mnie nie zabił, wskazuje na dwie rzeczy – że w jakiś pokręcony sposób chce być blisko mnie; wiem, że potrafi kombinować. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Nagła chęć odnowienia rodzinnych więzi jest jedynie przykrywką: potrzebuje mnie, żeby wcielić w życie swój plan._

Plan. To jest to. Dumbledore skutecznie wszystko przewidział. Savannah cofnęła dłonie i ruszyła powoli przed siebie.

Nienawidziła Blacka. To wiedziała na pewno. Odpisanie mu było prowokacją. Było coś jeszcze.  
Czasem łapała się na tym, że zastanawia się, jaki był. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć jej tego wprost.

 _Nie, nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Czemu w ogóle się w to zagłębiam? Przecież go nienawidzę i życzę mu jak najgorzej._

Myśli, które ją nachodziły, były nie do zniesienia. Ponownie złapała się za włosy, gdy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Harry'ego. Szedł w jej stronę, trzymając w dłoni Błyskawicę.

Savannah zmusiła się do uśmiechu; wiedziała, że dzisiejszy mecz przesądzi wszystko. To od Pottera zależało, czy zdobędą Puchar Quidditcha.  
— Nie mów mi, że śpisz z tym w łóżku — rzuciła wesoło.  
— Nawet lepiej — podchwycił Harry. — Służy mi za poduszkę. Tradycyjny jasiek poszedł w kąt.  
— Wiesz, czym grozi niewyspanie — Savannah uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Będziesz łatwym celem dla Cho Chang.  
— Przekonamy się za kilka godzin — Potter mrugnął do niej. — A ty gdzie podziałaś Hermionę?  
— Doszłam do wniosku, że muszę odetchnąć — odparła Durance. — Nie na długo oczywiście. Hermiona pewnie ma mnie już na celowniku.

Harry spoważniał.  
— Ostatnio jesteś jakaś nieobecna — powiedział, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu do końcowych egzaminów. Hermiona nie suszy ci teraz o to głowy, prawda?  
— Nie — odparła Savannah. — Po prostu lubię rozmyślać. Czasem może za bardzo.  
— Będzie dobrze, jeśli z tym przystopujesz — Harry zmarszczył czoło. — Pamiętasz jak Snape przyłapał cię na tym, że nie uważasz?  
— Nigdy tego nie zapomnę — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. — Zwłaszcza konsekwencji. Do kąta i twarzą do klasy. Z jednego mam satysfakcję. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak wkurzonego. Dosłownie toczył pianę.  
— Czy warto tak się narażać? — Harry uniósł do góry brew. — Wiem, że zaraz odpowiesz, że nie jestem od ciebie lepszy. Ale bądźmy szczerzy: ty lubisz go prowokować.  
— Może coś w tym jest — Savannah położyła palec na dolnej wardze. — Teraz ja zapytam cię o coś. Czy musimy mówić o Snape'ie? Po co sobie psuć dzień?  
— Zgadzam się z tobą — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. — Przejdziemy się nad jezioro? Wiem, że pogoda pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale…  
— Dobra, chodźmy — Savannah podjęła decyzję. — Jeśli nie zrobimy tego teraz, za chwilę może być za późno.

Potter posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, na co odparła:  
— Przeczuwam nadejście Hermiony. Jeszcze chwila i skończy się moja wolność.  
— Brzmisz jak amatorka wędrownego teatru — Harry pokręcił głową. — Hermiona może i jest upierdliwa, jak się na coś uprze, ale nie to jest w niej najgorsze.  
— A co jest, według ciebie? — Savannah uniosła do góry brew. — Może to, że zawsze musi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą?  
— W imię wyższego dobra — odparł sarkastycznie chłopak. — Niepotrzebnie się wtrąciła. Wiem, że chciała dobrze, ale mimo to byłem na nią zły. Mogła po prostu przeskanować miotłę pod kątem czarnej magii. Wiem, że to potrafi.

Savannah poczuła, jak zaciska się jej żołądek.

Jasne, że potrafi. Nie przepuściła żadnej przesyłce od Blacka.

Harry zauważył przejęcie koleżanki, ponieważ odchrząknął.  
— Nie martw się — powiedział i zmusił się do uśmiechu. — Trelawney tyle razy przepowiedziała mi śmierć, że nie powinno mnie tu być. Przyznam, że na początku mnie to ruszało. Wiesz, to przez tę całą aferę z Syriuszem Blackiem. Pamiętasz mój ostatni wypadek? Ron wyznał mi, że przez chwilę myślał, że będzie po mnie. Dumbledore, owszem, przyhamował mnie. Ale coś mogło zakłócić jego magię i znieść mnie. A wtedy…  
— Nie kończ — głos Savannah był stanowczy. — Było, minęło. Nie podoba mi się to twoje dramatyzowanie. Masz dzisiaj mecz i powinieneś myśleć o przyjemnych rzeczach.  
— Wiem — Harry podszedł do koleżanki i objął ją ramieniem. — Pójdziemy w końcu na te błonia? Zobaczysz, jak latam na Błyskawicy...

— To była ostatnia rundka — Savannah spojrzała gniewnie na Pottera, który wreszcie wylądował. — Daruj sobie te niebezpieczne manewry!  
— Kobieto, ty nie wiesz, do kogo mówisz! — Harry popatrzył na nią rozbawiony. — Niemądrze jest pouczać kogoś w czym jest najlepszy!  
— Jaka skromność — Savannah spojrzała w górę. — Niech wasza lordowska mość zaryje mocniej butami w ziemię, bo za chwilę przez swoją pychę straci równowagę.  
— Nie jestem łamagą — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Nawet z tym sobie poradzę.

Durance przewróciła oczami i spojrzała w kierunku jeziora. Było chłodno jak na początek maja. Otuliła się szczelniej swetrem i westchnęła. Harry zarzucił Błyskawicę na ramię i stanął obok koleżanki. Po chwili zapytał:  
— Sądzisz, że wygramy?  
— Nie mów, że nagle zacząłeś w siebie wątpić — Savannah popatrzyła na niego rozbawiona. — Czy kiedykolwiek było inaczej?  
— Jasne, że nie – żachnął się chłopak. — To, co się ostatnio wydarzyło było zwykłym wypadkiem. Dementorzy nie wejdą już na teren boiska.

Savannah otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszała znienawidzony głos:  
— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

Ona i Potter odwrócili się i ujrzeli Dracona Malfoya. Stał w niewielkiej odległości od nich i przyglądał się im z politowaniem.  
— Czego chcesz? — spytał Harry, przyglądając mu się z niechęcią. — Podręczyć nas? Słaby wybór: jestem zdeterminowany, żeby utrzymać swój szampański nastrój. Jeśli chcesz go zepsuć, bez wahania poślę cię prosto w objęcia kałamarnicy.  
— Masz szampański nastrój, Potty? — zadrwił Malfoy, przenosząc spojrzenie na Savannah. — Z jej powodu?

Durance wykonała ruch, chcąc dobyć różdżki, gdy poczuła rękę Harry'ego na swoim przegubie.  
— Zaczekaj — mruknął i spojrzał na Malfoya. — Co ty sugerujesz?  
— Pozytywne emocje — Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. — Jesteś pewien, że właśnie takie powinieneś czuć? Na twoim miejscu uważałbym. Trelawney może mieć rację. Ponurak jest _bliżej_ , niż myślisz.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, nie rozumiejąc jego przekazu. Savannah przygryzła wargę, na co Malfoy odparł:  
— Omen śmierci. Kto raz się jej oparł, za drugim razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia.  
— Zjeżdżaj stąd! — Potter oddał Błyskawicę Savannah i dobył różdżki. Ślizgon zaśmiał się i odszedł.

— Kretyn — mruknął Harry ze złością. — Nawet sam nie rozumie swojego bełkotu. Wracamy do zamku?  
Savannah, która przyglądała się Błyskawicy, skinęła głową.

 _Śmierć. Kto raz się jej oparł, za drugim razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia._

**

Gryfoni wygrali Puchar Quidditcha. Harry jak zwykle dał z siebie wszystko.

Z tej okazji McGonagall pozwoliła im świętować do późna w pokoju wspólnym. Savannah nie uczestniczyła w ogólnej radości – została w sypialni, w łóżku. Zaciągnęła kotary i spojrzała na okładkę książki, którą podebrała Hermionie _„Omen śmierci: robić, kiedy już wiadomo, że nachodzi najgorsze."_

Wahała się, czy w ogóle ją wziąć. Do tej pory nie zagłębiała się w tę tematykę. Hermiona nie świętowała, ale siedziała razem z innymi. Co prawda w kącie, ale jednak tam była. Na swoim łóżku zostawiła kilka książek; w tym właśnie tę, która miała teraz Savannah.

Na okładce widniał ogromny, czarny pies. Podobny do znajdy, która ją prześladowała.

 _Staram się, jak mogę. Jeśli dopuszczę do siebie myśl, że ten kundel ma coś wspólnego z ponurakiem, to będzie koniec. Mnie samej. Dalej będzie prościej. Ogarnie mnie szaleństwo i pewnie skoczę z pierwszego lepszego okna._

Savannah uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Jeśli nie chciała zwariować, musiała zacząć wierzyć w zbiegi okoliczności. To dawało jej jakąś równowagę.

Zabawa w końcu się skończyła. Gdy wykończeni uczniowie położyli się spać, Savannah dyskretnie udała się do pokoju wspólnego. Usiadła na kanapie i w skąpym świetle, jakie dawał dogasający ogień, wpatrzyła się w zdjęcie ponuraka. Dotknęła palcem jego wściekłych żółtych oczu.

Było późno. Bardzo późno. Poczuła, że ogarnia ją senność. Położyła się na kanapie, niechcący strącając książkę na podłogę. Powieki zaczęły jej coraz bardziej ciążyć. W końcu usnęła; nie wiedziała, że jej obserwowana. Przez parę płonących ślepi.

Czarny pies zbliżył się do dziewczyny i ją obwąchał. Po chwili zmienił się w dorosłego mężczyznę, który wyjął różdżkę i rzucił dookoła parę zaklęć. Odór, który bił od niego, był nie do wytrzymania. Gdy Savannah otworzyła oczy, poczuła coś zimnego przy szyi. Przytomność wróciła od razu. Siedział przy niej Syriusz Black.  
— Ani słowa — syknął, trzymając ją mocno za ramię. Schował różdżkę; miał za to nóż, który przyłożył do szyi siostrzenicy.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak oblał ją zimny pot. Ogień rzucał skąpe światło na jego twarz. Wykrzywioną szaleństwem.  
— Za chwilę zjawi się tutaj dyrektor — wyszeptała z trudem. — Złapią cię.  
— Nie sądzę — powiedział. — Mam całe dziesięć minut. Nie tylko Dumbledore ma rozeznanie w zaklęciach. Znam takie, które dało mi przewagę czasową i opóźni poinformowanie go. A do tego czasu…  
— Zabijesz mnie — weszła mu w słowo, cała się trzęsąc. — Czy to właśnie tym nożem zabiłeś Kelly?

Black cofnął ostrze i szarpnął mocniej dziewczyną. Savannah załkała, wskutek czego zakrył jej usta dłonią.  
— Gadasz głupoty — syknął i jeszcze raz nią potrząsnął. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę i zębami pozbył się zatyczki. Zdjął rękę z ust siostrzenicy i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zdążyła jedynie pisnąć; siedziała teraz na jego kolanach. Nim podjęła jakąkolwiek próbę wyrwania się, chwycił jej podbródek i siłą wlał jej do ust zawartość fiolki. Savannah zakasłała; zdążyła wypluć część, jednak pozostałą połknęła. Zsunęła się z kolan mordercy na podłogę. Ogarnęła ją przemożna senność; ostatnie co zobaczyła, to jego dziurawe buty i wystające z nich brudne palce.

**

 _Ten krzyk. Przeszywający, potworny. To z pewnością Harry._

Savannah z trudem uniosła powieki. To, co mignęło jej przed oczami to ostrze noża. To on. Black.

 _Nie mogę pozwolić mu odejść. Jeśli zabił Harry'ego…_

Nie, nie chciała dokończyć. W momencie, gdy Black przebiegł koło kanapy, chwyciła go za szatę. Błysnęło i oboje znaleźli się w nieznanej jej części zamku. Kolanami uderzyła o zimną posadzkę. Krzyknęła, czym zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę.

— Kurwa mać! — zaklął i wbił nią w mordercze spojrzenie. — Czy ty wiesz, co narobiłaś?!

Musieli znajdować się naprawdę głęboko. Kto wie, czy nie pod lochami, jeśli coś pod nimi było. Savannah ogarnął przeraźliwy chłód. Objęła się ramionami i zaczęła trząść. Była na wpół senna. Z trudem walczyła z przemożną chęcią zamknięcia powiek.  
— W ten sposób się tutaj dostałeś? — spytała cicho. Black zacisnął szczękę, widząc, w co była ubrana. Miała na sobie letnią koszulkę na ramiączkach. Zdjął z siebie kurtkę i opatulił nią dziewczynę. Savannah zemdliło od odoru, jaki wydzielała. Zrzuciła ją z siebie, czym rozzłościła Syriusza.

Pochylił się nad nią i chwycił za ramiona. Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. Black był zadowolony, że wypiła chociaż część eliksiru. Mógł nad nią jakoś zapanować. Postawił ją nogach i wyjął różdżkę. Wyczarował ciepły sweter i zarzucił go na nią. Po chwili miała również kapcie.

Savannah zachwiała się, więc chwycił ją za ramię. Trochę za mocno, ponieważ syknęła. Rozluźnił uścisk i przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Nie schował różdżki. Dziewczyna nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Stała teraz tutaj. Z nim. Było jej zimno i zadbał o ciepłe ubranie dla niej.

 _To nie dzieje się naprawdę._ _  
_  
Nie tak to sobie wyobrażała. Przecież chciał ją dopaść i zabić. Widziała to wszystko w najgorszych sennych koszmarach.

 _Chciał zabić. O Boże. Harry._

— Co mu zrobiłeś? — spytała z wściekłością. Miała ochotę podejść do niego i złapać go za szyję. Udusić albo chociaż uderzyć. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans. Była pod wpływem eliksiru i ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Jeden cios i po niej. Ten facet miał siłę. Nie jeden raz przekonała się o tym.

— Nie zabiłem Harry'ego — powiedział i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Ciebie również nie zamierzam. Nie jesteście moim celem.

— Zabiłeś Kelly — Savannah poczuła, że głos się jej łamie. — Czy moją mamę również?  
Syriusz wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz z całej siły. Podszedł do dziewczyny i chwycił ją za ramiona. Zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy i zapytał agresywnie:  
— Coś ty powiedziała?

Szarpnął nią i wtedy to dostrzegła. W jego oczach płonęła prawdziwa wściekłość.  
— Przypisują mi wiele okropności — syknął tuż nad jej uchem. — Nic z tego nie jest prawdą. Nie zabiłem mojej siostry.  
— Lubisz noże — Savannah cała się trzęsła. — Jeden przystawiłeś mi do szyi. Może znalazłeś sposób by jakoś czarować poza Azkabanem? Mamę zabito, a potem okaleczono.

Kolejne szarpnięcie. Savannah krzyknęła i jednocześnie poczuła, że już jej nie trzyma. Spojrzała na Blacka, który teraz stał przed nią z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Chyba nie płakał?

Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Syriusz cofnął dłonie. Nie, nie płakał. Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego i wyczerpanego.  
— Skąd to wiesz? — spytał. — Jak zginęła? Od Andromedy?  
— Nie – odpowiedziała. — Od pewnych osób.  
— Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym twojej mamy — powiedział z pełną stanowczością i zacisnął dłoń w pięść. — To, co się stało, zmieniło nie tylko twoje życie. Moje również. Żyję z myślą o podwójnej zemście. Choć dziś nic z tego nie wyszło.

Savannah poczuła, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Nie miała siły już stać. Usiadła na zimnej podłodze. Eliksir zaczął inaczej działać. Poczuła, że pęka jej głowa.  
— Za mało wypiłaś — powiedział chłodno Black. — Skutki uboczne nie są przyjemne. Zaraz to naprawię.

Zbliżył się do niej i przykucnął. Wyjął z kieszeni kolejną fiolkę.  
— Niee — Savannah próbowała go odepchnąć, ale już trzymał ją za podbródek. Zebrała się w sobie i spróbowała go uderzyć, mając nadzieję, że wytrąci mu fiolkę. Chyba przewidział, że zamierza to zrobić. Uchylił się przed ciosem i szarpnął dziewczyną. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę i użył na niej _Petrificus Totalus_.

Nie mogła się poruszyć. Z przerażeniem obserwowała jego ruchy. Rozwarł jej szczęki i wlał do gardła ohydny płyn.  
— Mam niewiele czasu — powiedział cicho i w tym momencie ogarnęła ją ciemność.

Gdy się ocknęła, poczuła przeraźliwe zimno. Było jej niewygodnie. Uniosła się na łokciu i rozejrzała dookoła. Znajdowała się przed chatką Hagrida. Musiał ją tutaj zostawić. Miała na sobie sweter. Od niego. Normalnie by go zdjęła i cisnęła przed siebie, ale było jej tak zimno.  
Savannah z trudem wstała i uderzyła dwukrotnie w drzwi.

— Hagridzie! — zawołała na tyle, ile mogła. Rozległo się głośne szuranie. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nareszcie. To już koniec koszmaru.

Z oddali dobiegło ją warczenie. Kieł powinien się raczej cieszyć.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanął Hagrid. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.  
— Cholibka, Savannah — gajowy od razu chwycił dziewczynę na ręce. — Co się stało? Gdzie się podziewałaś?  
— Tak mi zimno — wyszeptała i przytuliła się do jego kamizelki.  
— Wszyscy cię szukają — głos Hagrida zadrżał. — Kto ci to zrobił?  
— Czemu Kieł tak warczał? — spytała cicho. Gajowy spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Wniósł ją do środka i położył na łóżku. Szybko zastawił drzwi czym się dało i chwycił za kuszę.

— Kto ci to zrobił? — spytał ostrzej. — Czy to jego robota? Syriusza Blacka?  
— Czemu Kieł warczał? — głos dziewczyny był senny. Sama była jakby odrealniona.  
— Kieł nie warczał, dziecinko — Hagrid wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać. — Gdzie to słyszałaś?  
— Tam było tak zimno — Savannah skuliła się na łóżku. — I Kieł warczał. Nie mógł przestać.

Po chwili zamknęła oczy. Hagrid zacisnął mocniej palce na kuszy, łamiąc ją w trzech miejscach.  
— Pieprzony sukinsyn — warknął i odrzuciwszy na bok resztki broni, podszedł do Savannah. Przykrył ją kołdrą i pogłaskał po policzku. Musiał niezwłocznie powiadomić Dumbledore'a.


	21. Chapter 22

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 22

— Dobrze, że pan już jest, panie psorze.  
Głos Hagrida dobiegł ją jakby z oddali. Sen, w który zapadła, skończył się w momencie, gdy do chatki wszedł dyrektor. Gajowy był tak zdenerwowany, że nieświadomie zamknął drzwi mocniej, niż zamierzał.

Dłoń Savannah zacisnęła się lekko na kołdrze. Nasłuchiwała, chociaż przychodziło jej to z trudem. Przeszkadzał jej pulsujący ból głowy.  
— Jest tam, na łóżku — powiedział Hagrid drżącym głosem. — Biedna maleńka. Ten drań potraktował ją niczym worek treningowy.

Co on wygadywał? Black jej nie uderzył. Owszem, szarpnął nią kilka razy, ale nie można było tego nazwać pobiciem. Gdyby użył na niej siły, kiedy była nieprzytomna, odczułaby to w momencie przebudzenia. Moment, w którym się go przestraszyła nastąpił, gdy przyłożył jej nóż do szyi.

O ile zimne ostrze wywołało w niej prawdziwe przerażenie, o tyle ciepłe palce dyrektora ją uspokoiły. Gdy dotknął jej szyi, nie mogła opanować drżenia ciała. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wpadła. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore upewnił się, że nie śpi.  
— Savannah — powiedział łagodnie — Słyszysz mnie?

Gryfonka otworzyła oczy i dostrzegła jego zamazaną twarz. Wciąż była senna, w dodatku bolała ją głowa.

Jak Black to ujął? Że wypicie małej ilości eliksiru powoduje nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne. Miał to naprawić.  
— Tak, słyszę pana — wyszeptała. Dumbledore pomógł jej usiąść. Następne przywołał zaklęciem stojący w kącie izby taboret; po chwili znajdowali się z nią twarzą w twarz.  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
— Zimno mi — powiedziała i objęła się ramionami. — Chce mi się spać i boli mnie głowa.  
— Zimno ci — powtórzył i dotknął jej czoła. Zerknął w stronę paleniska; Hagrid pomimo całego zamieszania zdążył napalić. Ogień słabo się tlił, więc dyrektor wyciągnął różdżkę i po chwili płomienie buchnęły ku górze.

— Czy teraz jest dobrze? — zapytał Dumbledore, na co Savannah pokręciła głową. Machnął różdżką i w jego dłoni pojawiła się fiolka.  
— Za chwilę poczujesz się lepiej — powiedział. — Otwórz szeroko buzię.  
Savannah zawahała się, na co dyrektor ściągnął brwi. Dotknął jej policzka, przez co dziewczyna uspokoiła się.  
— Czy mogę to sama wypić? — spytała. Dumbledore podał jej fiolkę. Po chwili wypiła jej zawartość.

Pierwsze co poczuła to silny zawrót głowy. Złapała rękami za materac i zacisnęła zęby. Nagle wszystko się uspokoiło. Nie czuła żadnego bólu ani senności. Zamrugała i spojrzała na dyrektora.  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak — potwierdziła. Odruchowo zerknęła na swoje kolana – zaczynały się na nich pokazywać siniaki.  
— Powiedz mi, co się stało — dyrektor patrzył na nią badawczo. — To sprawka Syriusza Blacka, prawda?  
— Po części — odparła. Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło i zapytał ostrzej:  
— Po części? Co masz na myśli?  
— Nie porwał mnie — powiedziała powoli. — Gdy wybiegł z sypialni chłopców… — nagle urwała. — Boże. Czy Harry żyje?  
— Żyje — głos dyrektora zabrzmiał łagodniej. — Nikomu nic się nie stało. Wnioskuję, że nie spałaś w swojej sypialni?

Savannah przygryzła wargę. Po chwili wzięła lekki wdech i szybko odparła:  
— Nie czekałam na Syriusza Blacka. Gdy chcę poczytać, często zostaję w pokoju wspólnym. To taki mój zwyczaj.  
— Nikt ci nie sugeruje, że na niego czekałaś — powiedział Dumbledore. — To trochę dziwne, że czytałaś o ponuraku.  
— To przypadek — Savannah wzięła kolejny wdech. — Ta książka nie jest moja. Pożyczyłam ją od Hermiony.  
— Spokojnie — dyrektor dotknął jej ramienia. Savannah wzdrygnęła się i skrzywiła. Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i po chwili sweter, który miała na sobie, zniknął.  
— Co pan robi? — spytała i objęła się rękami.  
— Zabolało cię, gdy cię dotknąłem — wyjaśnił i wskazał na jej ramiona. Savannah od razu na nie spojrzała – widniały na nich spore siniaki.  
— Bydlak — głos gajowego był pełen wściekłości. — Nie miał gdzie się wyładować przez dwanaście lat, to postanowił…  
— Hagridzie — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro. Olbrzym odwrócił wzrok i wymamrotał:  
— Przepraszam, panie psorze, ale sam pan rozumie, że nie da się inaczej.  
— Rozumiem, ale postaraj się powściągnąć emocje — jego oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo. Po chwili odwrócił się do Savannah i odparł:  
— Chcę wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zaczęła opowiadać; o wtargnięciu Blacka, o tym, co jej zrobił i nagłym przeniesieniu się do nieznanego jej miejsca.  
— Tam było tak zimno — powiedziała. — Ta kryjówka znajduje się chyba pod lochami.  
— To niemożliwe — Dumbledore pogładził się palcem po brodzie. — Pod lochami nic nie ma. Możliwe, że mógł wyczarować jakieś pomieszczenie. Sprawdzimy cały zamek. Co było dalej?  
— Był zły, że tam się dostałam — Savannah splotła dłonie i zacisnęła mocno palce. — Zobaczył, że jest mi zimno i wyczarował sweter i kapcie.

Mówiąc to, spojrzała na swoje stopy. Zrzuciła z nich ciepłe obuwie i zacisnęła zęby. Dumbledore pogładził ją uspokajająco po plecach i skinął głową na znak, by kontynuowała. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— On nie zwariował do końca. Jest po części świadomy tego, co się dzieje, ale na pewno nie jest normalny. Wmówił sobie, że nikogo nie zabił. Że ani ja, ani Harry nie jesteśmy jego celem. Zapytałam go, czy zabił mamę. Wściekł się.  
Przerwała i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie. Dyrektor pogłaskał ją po głowie i zapytał:  
— Uderzył cię?  
— Nie, ale dostał furii — wyszeptała. — Doskoczył do mnie i złapał za ramiona. To dlatego mam te siniaki. Powiedział, że nie zabił mamy. Puścił mnie w momencie, gdy dowiedział się, że po śmierci została okaleczona.

Urwała i przygryzła wargę. Dumbledore przypatrywał się jej z troską. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— Chce się zemścić. Podwójnie. Tak to określił. Wychodzi na to, że chciał dzisiaj zrealizować swój plan. Ale nie wyszło mu. Tak to przedstawił.  
Dyrektor wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Hagridem. Savannah zamachała nogami i wyszeptała:  
— Potem znów podał mi eliksir. Szybko zadziałał. Następne, co pamiętam to przebudzenie się przed chatką Hagrida.  
— To Eliksir Słodkiego Snu — wyjaśnił Dumbledore. Savannah było na rękę, że nie zwlekał z rozmową. Poczuła się rozluźniona. Może nawet za bardzo, bo powiedziała:  
— Ta książka, którą miałam. Należy do Hermiony, ale…  
Urwała i zacisnęła szczękę.  
— Ale co? — spytał łagodnie Dumbledore i dotknął jej podbródka. Uniósł go tak, że teraz patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.  
— Spotkałam go dwukrotnie — powiedziała. — Powinnam zginąć za pierwszym razem. Nie zabił mnie. Za drugim również. Od tamtej pory czułam się dziwnie. Miałam wrażenie, że coś wisi nade mną.  
— Śmierć? — zapytał dyrektor wwiercając w nią spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu.  
— Tak — wyszeptała Savannah. — Chciałam poczytać o czymś, co do tego nawiązuje. Nie to, żebym chciała umierać. Doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli o tym poczytam, to oswoję się z lękiem i będę sobie lepiej radzić z nieprzyjemnymi uczuciami. Że jakoś wezmę się w garść i pokonam to. Zacznę znowu cieszyć się życiem i przestać wszędzie widzieć Blacka.  
— To dobrze, że chcesz zmierzyć się ze swoim głównym lękiem — odparł Dumbledore. — Żadna próba nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Tyle że w twoim przypadku to nie jest takie proste. Lęk, pomimo konfrontacji, wraca do ciebie i przesłania ci codzienne radości. Będzie lepiej, jeśli to zostawisz. Przestań czytać o śmierci i nie myśl o Blacku. Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe, zwłaszcza że wciąż przebywa na wolności.

Zrobił pauzę i przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Siedziała zamyślona; po chwili skinęła głową i powiedziała:  
— Black nie zabił Harry'ego. To bez sensu. Był na miejscu, miał w zasięgu swój cel i nagle odpuścił? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że dopadły go wątpliwości.  
— To nie łóżko Harry'ego zaatakował — odpowiedział dyrektor. — Tylko Rona Weasleya.  
— Rona? — Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. — Teraz to już nic nie rozumiem.  
— Nie ty jedna — Dumbledore wstał i poklepał ją po plecach. — Nie myśl o tym. Czas na nas. Czeka cię wizyta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała – nie tęskniła za tym miejscem, ale wiedziała, że pani Pomfrey musi ją obejrzeć.

**

Dumbledore zawiadomił Andromedę Tonks z samego rana. Siedziała przy siostrzenicy i czekała, aż się obudzi. Głaskała ją po dłoni i wpatrywała się w jej twarz.  
Była zła na Ministerstwo. Czy złapanie jednego skazańca jest aż takie trudne? Knot ma pod sobą najlepszych aurorów, a mimo to dał ciała. Ciągle tylko obiecuje i obiecuje, a efektów brak.

Andromeda zacisnęła ze złości pięść. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Black wtargnął do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i zaatakował Savannah myślała, że tym razem zejdzie na zawał. W dalszej części listu Dumbledore informował, że dziewczynie nie stało się nic poważnego, nie licząc kilku zadrapań i siniaków. To jednak nie uspokoiło kobiety.  
Miała dość bezczynności Knota i jego rzekomego „zaangażowania". Ludzie, których zatrudniał byli niekompetentni. Wiedziała, co zrobi. Dobrze, że wciąż mogła liczyć na starych przyjaciół. Napisała do Alastora Moody'ego prosząc go pomoc. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ten nie zrobi nic bez zgody dyrektora.

 _Dumbledore. Nie będzie zadowolony. Ale mam to gdzieś. Nie będę siedzieć z założonymi rękami._

Nachyliła się i pocałowała Savannah w czoło. Ta mała była dla niej tak ważna. Dla Dory i dla niej była gotowa na wszystko.

Nagle usłyszała czyjś podniesiony głos w korytarzu. Andromeda zaklęła w myślach i wtedy jak z procy wyleciała z gabinetu pani Pomfrey.  
— Niech hipogryf urwie głowę temu, kto się tak awanturuje — powiedziała ze złością i rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające. Następnie wyszła na korytarz skonfrontować się ze sprawcą zamieszania.

Andromeda ponownie skupiła się na siostrzenicy. Głaskała ją po głowie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wszedł Korneliusz Knot. Andromeda wstała i przeszyła go wzrokiem.  
— Proszę stąd wyjść — Pani Pomfrey wpadła za Ministrem i wskazała mu palcem korytarz. — To, czego pan chce od pacjentki może zaczekać.  
— To prawda, Korneliuszu — Dumbledore wszedł do środka i stanął naprzeciwko Knota. — Panna Durance owszem, czuje się lepiej, ale potrzebuje spokoju.  
— Zawsze chcesz mieć wszystko pod kontrolą — Minister spojrzał ze złością na dyrektora. — Za dwa czy trzy dni powiesz to samo. Ja chcę mieć to na świeżo. Nie mam pewności, czy wersja, jaką usłyszę od panny Durance nie zostanie przerobiona.  
— Przerobiona? — głos Dumbledore stał się ostrzejszy. — Sugerujesz, że spróbuję coś ukryć?  
— Panowie — Pani Pomfrey zaczynała już tracić cierpliwość. — Albusie, pacjentka musi…  
— Wiem, Poppy — przerwał jej dyrektor. — Korneliuszu, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Wzrok Knota spoczął na Andromedzie. Przyglądał się jej w milczeniu i już miał się wycofać, gdy do nich podeszła.  
— Jestem ciotką Savannah — powiedziała. — Nie zostaliśmy sobie nigdy przedstawieni, ale pewnie pan o mnie słyszał. Moja córka, Nimfadora Tonks, w lutym została aurorem.  
— Kojarzę — Knot zmrużył oczy. — Ale sama pani przyzna, że wyróżniacie się bez tego zaszczytu.

Andromeda wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Ten czarodziej przekroczył granicę!  
— Chodźmy stąd — Dumbledore spojrzał ostro na Knota. — Panie wybaczą.  
— Chwileczkę — Andromeda zasłoniła ciałem drzwi i powiedziała, celując palcem w Ministra:  
— Słuchaj pan — nie wyrażam zgody na przesłuchanie mojej siostrzenicy. Nie będzie pan jej więcej niepokoił. Radzę cały zapał, jaki zamierzał pan wnieść w tę rozmowę przełożyć na schwytanie Syriusza Blacka.  
Knot wyglądał, jakby dostał w twarz. Przez chwilę stał jak zamurowany; po chwili warknął:  
— Za kogo się pani uważa, żeby mówić mi, co powinienem a czego nie? Skoro jest pani taka mądra to może zaproponuje pani jakieś rozwiązanie? Zdradzi coś, czego nie wiemy? W końcu to pani kuzyn – znała go pani najlepiej. Jeśli poznamy jego słabe punkty, pewnie coś zdziałamy.  
— Ma pan od tego aurorów — oświadczyła chłodno. — Moja wiedza w niczym panu nie pomoże. Jest moim kuzynem, to prawda. Ale wydawało mi się, że go znam.  
— Tak jak własną siostrę? — spytał Knot złośliwie. — Jest pani do niej bardzo podobna.  
Andromeda nie wytrzymała i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Wystarczyło jednak ostre spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, żeby odpuściła. Knot zacisnął szczękę i wyszedł pierwszy.  
— Później z tobą porozmawiam — powiedział cicho do ciotki Savannah i ruszył za Ministrem.

Pani Pomfrey odprowadziła ich wzrokiem i przeniosła wzrok na Andromedę.  
— Nie pozwolę mu się zbliżyć do Savannah — głos pani Tonks zabrzmiał twardo. — Jeśli spróbuje, nie ręczę za siebie.  
Po tych słowach odeszła, siadając przy łóżku siostrzenicy.

**

— Alastor poinformował mnie o twoich planach — Dumbledore spojrzał chłodno na Andromedę. — Nie wyrażam na to zgody.  
Znajdowali się w jego gabinecie; czarownica siedziała naprzeciwko jego biurka, ściskając w dłoni filiżankę z herbatą.  
— Nie zamierza pan nic z tym zrobić? — spytała, a w jej głosie słychać było wściekłość. — Ten szaleniec grasuje po okolicy i tylko patrzeć, jak kogoś znowu zaatakuje. Mówi pan, że obchodzi pana bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Mam wątpliwości.  
Twarz dyrektora nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego.  
— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, Black byłby schwytany już dawno — powiedział. — Moją relację z Knotem należy uznać za poprawną. On robi wszystko, żeby znieść mój zakaz dotyczący wpuszczenia dementorów na teren szkoły. Uważa, że to na skutek mojej decyzji doszło do tych wszystkich wydarzeń – dwukrotnego wtargnięcia Blacka, śmierci Kelly Bale. Gdybym dopuścił się czegoś za jego plecami, a uwierz, ma swoje wtyki, dołożyłby wszelkich starań, żeby zacząć działać. Dziś powiedział, że zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie zawiesić i zrobić to, na co mu nie zezwalam.  
— On jest szalony — Andromeda pokręciła głową. — Jeśli uważa, że można ufać dementorom.  
— Nie lubi ich — odparł dyrektor. — Ale zrobi wszystko, żeby uratować stołek i odzyskać twarz. Jest zdesperowany, ponieważ zagrożono mu, że jeśli w ciągu dwóch miesięcy nie schwyta Syriusza Blacka, zmuszą go do dymisji.  
— Dlatego zachowuje się jak dzikie zwierzę w klatce — zauważyła czarownica.  
Dumbledore skinął głową i kontynuował:  
— Ten człowiek nie ma oporów. Możesz być spokojna o Savannah. Nie dopuszczę go do niej. Gdyby nie zależało mi na bezpieczeństwie uczniów, pozwoliłbym mu działać.  
Andromeda nie odpowiedziała. Miała wyrobione zdanie. Dyrektor mówił coś o nie działaniu za plecami Ministra Magii? Co za hipokryzja – czyżby zapomniał o Zakonie Feniksa? Ministerstwo nie miało pojęcia, że coś takiego w ogóle powstało.  
— Dziękuję panu za to, co pan dla nas robi — powiedziała i wstała. Gdy podeszła do drzwi, usłyszała głos dyrektora:  
— Mam nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy.  
Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Dumbledore przyszpila ją wzrokiem.  
— Alastor jest panu oddany — odparła, unosząc brwi. — Wyraził się jasno – nie zamierza schwytać Syriusza. Może być pan spokojny. Nie odświeżę starych kontaktów i nie zrobię niczego bez pana zgody. W końcu Zakonu już nie ma.  
Mówiąc to, pożegnała się i opuściła gabinet.

 _Zakonu już nie ma._

To była prawda. W dużej mierze dzięki Dumbledore'owi. Duchem walki zaraził wielu dawnych wychowanków; każdy z nich marzył o spokojnym życiu w świecie bez Voldemorta. Byli gotowi na jego każde skinienie. Wojna wymagała ofiar, wiedziała o tym. Tylko jak na ironię on żył, a wielu młodych poległo.

 _Co on wiedział o poświęceniu? Pewnie tyle, ile wymagał jego udział w tym wszystkim. Opracowanie planu i powierzenie konkretnych ról. Jego polegała na nadzorze bez wystawiania się Temu – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać._ _  
_

Dumbledore zdecydował, że Savannah spędzi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym cały tydzień. Tłumaczył jej, że powinna odpocząć i przeczekać zainteresowanie, jakie wywołało wtargnięcie Blacka i jej zniknięcie.

Do tej pory, poza rodziną, odwiedzili ją wszyscy profesorowie, prócz Snape'a i Lupina. Wpadł również Hagrid. Od pani Pomfrey dowiedziała się, że dyrektor odmawiał wstępu Hermionie, Harry'emu i Ronowi. Swoją decyzję tłumaczył chęcią zapewnienia jej spokoju. Uważał, że pojawienie się trio nie wpłynie dobrze na dziewczynę i że powinni zaczekać z rewelacjami.

Ostatniego dnia pobytu Savannah w końcu odwiedził profesor Lupin.  
— Wybacz, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej, ale nie czułem się najlepiej — powiedział i poklepał ją po dłoni. — Przyniosłem ci trochę czekolady.  
Mówiąc to, położył na stoliku całą tabliczkę. Savannah podziękowała mu i po chwili spytała:  
— Czy dyrektor sprawdził pokój wspólny pod kątem zaklęć? Syriusz Black użył jakiegoś, które przeniosło nas do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.  
— Sprawdziliśmy cały zamek — Lupin położył nacisk na ostatnich dwóch słowach. — Szczególnie skupiliśmy się na lochach. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnego sekretnego przejścia. Te, które istnieją są znane dyrektorowi. Łącznie z tym, którego użyłaś razem z Harrym.

Pani Pomfrey nie było w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, więc mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Savannah rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi wejściowe i zapytała:  
— Czy poinformował pan dyrektora o naszym wymknięciu się do Hogsmeade?  
— Nie — Lupin spojrzał na nią łagodnie. — Obiecaliśmy coś sobie nawzajem. Ty i ja. Że będziemy chronić nasze tajemnice. Na tym polega zaufanie. Dotrzymałem słowa. Nadal będę to robił.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptała dziewczyna. — Powiedział pan, że miejsce, do którego zabrał mnie Black, nie istnieje. To niemożliwe. Byłam tam. Przecież…  
— Savannah, nie zapominaj, że wszystkim zajął się dyrektor — głos Lupina zabrzmiał ostrzej. — Czy uważasz, że tak wybitny czarodziej przeoczyłby coś tak oczywistego?  
Savannah skuliła się w sobie, zaskoczona jego reakcją.  
— Nawet tak nie pomyślałam — powiedziała cicho. — Tylko wydaje się to dziwne.  
— To miejsce nie istnieje — powtórzył stanowczo profesor, wstając. — Nie doszukuj się na siłę czegoś, na co jest niezaprzeczalny dowód. Na mnie już czas.  
Nie zdążył dojść do drzwi, gdy dobiegł go głos Savannah:  
— Syriusz Black nie zwariował do końca w Azkabanie. Jest zdolny do racjonalnego myślenia. Po części. Utrzymuje, że jest niewinny.

Słysząc to, Lupin odwrócił się. Wbił w Savannah uważne spojrzenie i powiedział:  
— Dwanaście lat to dużo. Osadzonych tłamszą najgorsze emocje, często wyrzuty sumienia. Black wbił sobie do głowy coś, co pozwoliło mu przetrwać. Uwierzył, że jest niewinny. Zło, które wyrządził stało się nie do zniesienia i znalazł sposób, żeby sobie ulżyć. Nadaremnie. Jego los jest przesądzony.

Potem szybko wyszedł. Savannah zastanowiło jego zachowanie. Czemu wzburzył się na myśl o tym pomieszczeniu? Chciała się tylko dowiedzieć, jaki był rezultat poszukiwań. Dyrektor jej o niczym nie powiedział.

**

Hermiona siedziała w pokoju wspólnym i czytała książkę. Udała, że nie słyszy rozmowy Rona i Harry'ego.  
— Czujesz to? — Potter był wściekły. — Myślałem, że chodziło mu tylko o pierwsze dni. Teraz okazuje się, że wychodzi w poniedziałek, a my jej nawet nie odwiedziliśmy!  
— Dumbel wie lepiej — w głosie Rona słychać było ironię. — Według niego mamy zły wpływ na Savannah. Przynajmniej teraz.

Hermiona zatrzasnęła z hukiem książkę i spojrzała na nich karcąco.  
— Zamierzaliście ją odwiedzić z takim nastawieniem? — spytała ostro. — Jeśli tak, to Dumbledore ma rację.  
— Teraz go popierasz? — spytał drwiąco Harry. — Zapomniałaś już, co mówiłaś na jego temat? Jaka byłaś zła, że zabronił ją odwiedzić?  
— Owszem, byłam — zgodziła się Granger. — Nie mówię, że mi przeszło. Ale patrząc na to z drugiej strony: znając was, nie siedzielibyście cicho. Zwłaszcza ty, Ron. Dostałeś swoje pięć minut i w pełni je wykorzystałeś.

Weasley poczerwieniał na twarzy. Nie lubił przechwałek Hermiony; wskutek ataku Blacka znalazł się w centrum zainteresowania i z chęcią o tym opowiadał.  
— W sumie masz rację — powiedział. — Lepiej to odczekać.  
— Savannah po opuszczeniu Skrzydła będzie na językach — Granger westchnęła. — Musimy ją wesprzeć. I nie naciskać. Zaczekajmy, aż sama nam o wszystkim opowie.  
Mówiąc to, wyjęła z książki jakieś zdjęcie i pokazała je kolegom.  
— To on jest problemem — powiedziała. — Black. Savannah ma po prostu pecha. Znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i przez to naraziła się psychopacie.  
— Wycięłaś jego fotografię z gazety i używasz jako zakładki? — Harry spojrzał na nią tak, jakby nagle wyrosła jej druga głowa. — Po co nam to pokazujesz?  
— Żebyście zrozumieli — Granger przyszpiliła ich wzrokiem. — Macie jej nie męczyć. Będzie chciała, to sama nam powie. Na razie rozkładamy nad nią parasol ochronny.

Położyła zdjęcie na stoliku i poszła do swojej sypialni. Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na szczerzącego się Blacka.  
— Upiorny, nie? — spytał Ron, obserwując przyjaciela.  
— Gdybym go spotkał, z chęcią bym go zabił — powiedział zimno Harry. — Za to, co zrobił moim rodzicom. Ten śmieć nie zasługuje, żeby żyć. Idę spać.

Wyszedł, zostawiając Rona samego. Chłopak spojrzał raz jeszcze na Blacka. Wziął do ręki jego fotografię i usiadł na kanapie, przypatrując się jego twarzy. Sposób, w jaki marszczył czoło wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy. I to, jak się uśmiechał.

 _Nie, to niemożliwe._

Weasley odpędził od siebie tę myśl. Ale...  
Spojrzał raz jeszcze na zdjęcie. Osoba, która uśmiechała się do niego szaleńczo, kogoś mu przypominała. Nie byli co prawda identyczni, ale podobieństwo było spore.  
Zawsze go zastanawiało, dlaczego Savannah tak bardzo bała się Syriusza Blacka. Czemu jej bogin zamienił się akurat w niego. Dwa razy miała z nim do czynienia i z każdego zajścia wyszła cało. Ich koleżanka nie miała takiego szczęścia. I ta dziwna troska Dumbledore'a. Nie, nie tylko jego. Wszyscy na nią chuchali, oprócz Snape'a. Towarzyszyła temu dziwna zmowa milczenia.

Przypomniał sobie sytuację w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Obaj z Harrym obudzili się z dziwnym uczuciem pustki w głowie. Teraz wszystko ułożyło się w zgrabną całość.  
Zażyłość Savannah i Hermiony nie była dziełem przypadku. _Granger wiedziała._

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na zdjęcie Blacka. Przypomniał sobie jego trupią twarz, gdy ten nad nim stał.  
Savannah była do niego podobna. To oznaczało, że muszą być spokrewnieni. Kimkolwiek był dla niej, teraz wszystko stało się jasne.

Schował zdjęcie Blacka do kieszeni spodni.  
Nie zostawi tak tego. Wyjaśni to z nią. Już wkrótce.


	22. Chapter 23

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 23

Gdy Savannah przekroczyła próg sypialni, poczuła, że McGonagall puściła jej ramię. Była dziesiąta rano, co oznaczało, że jej koleżanki są na zajęciach. Dumbledore postanowił, że dziewczyna opuści Skrzydło Szpitalnego, kiedy nikogo nie będzie w wieży Gryffindoru. Nie ukrywała, że była mu za to wdzięczna.

Stała teraz naprzeciwko swojego łóżka, czując na sobie wzrok opiekunki.  
— Masz dostosować się do zaleceń pani Pomfrey — głos McGonagall był stanowczy. — Zostałaś zwolniona z lekcji po to, żeby nabrać sił na jutrzejsze. Zrozumiałaś?  
— Tak, pani profesor — odpowiedziała Savannah i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Ale mogę iść na przykład do biblioteki?  
— Durance — głos czarownicy stał się łagodniejszy. — Wiesz, co się niedawno wydarzyło. To wszystko jest świeże. Twoi koledzy i koleżanki zobaczą cię pierwszy raz od zniknięcia. Nie unikniesz ich zainteresowania, będą domagali się, żebyś im wszystko opowiedziała. Wiesz, że ci nie wolno.  
— Tak — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Dyrektor mi zabronił.  
— Ze względów bezpieczeństwa — McGonagall przyjrzała się jej uważnie. — Wiesz, co zrobić, gdy ktoś zacznie zadawać pytania. Do biblioteki możesz pójść, ale będzie lepiej, jeśli towarzyszyć ci będzie panna Granger.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, modląc się w duchu, żeby już sobie poszła. Jej życzenie zostało spełnione – wicedyrektor obdarzyła ją ostatnim, badawczym spojrzeniem; po chwili odwróciła się i wyszła.

Gdy Savannah upewniła się, że opuściła pokój wspólny, udała się z powrotem do sypialni. Położyła się na łóżku i zaciągnęła kotary.  
Teraz to ona była na świeczniku. Nie odczuła jeszcze nagłego zainteresowania ze strony rówieśników, ale miała obawy. Wiedziała, z czym na co dzień musiał sobie radzić Harry – od bezmyślnych spojrzeń na jego czoło, wypytywania o wszystko, czego doświadczył po złośliwie docinki, czy jako Wybraniec otrzymał specjalnie przywileje.

W jej sytuacji miało być podobnie i trochę inaczej – co prawda nie miała blizny, o której mówił czarodziejski świat; nie wsławiła się również niczym szczególnym – pomijając fakt, ze była spokrewniona z Syriuszem Blackiem.  
Na samo wspomnienie jego imienia i nazwiska zamyśliła się.

 _Powiedział, że jest niewinny._

Savannah wzdrygnęła się.  
Azkaban. Nigdy tam nie była, ale widziała, co zrobił z Blackiem. Z jego oczu biło szaleństwo. Chciał odegrać się za dwanaście lat, które tam spędził.

 _Chory, żałosny człowiek. Miał dość demonów, które zżerały go od środka i żeby je jakoś osłabić uwierzył w to, że jest niewinny._

W tym samym momencie kotary rozsunęły się. Savannah wzdrygnęła się i przez chwilę wpatrywała się zdezorientowana w kogoś, kto wyszczerzał się do niej.  
— Harry — wymówiła imię kolegi. — Jak miło cię widzieć. Zaraz, jak się tutaj dostałeś?  
— Nie byłoby to proste, gdyby nie pewna pomoc — odparł wesoło i zaciągnął kotary. Savannah opadła na poduszkę i zakryła oczy rękami. Po chwili kotary rozsunęły się i stała tam słynna trójca.  
— Logiczne, że beze mnie nie byłoby to możliwe — pewny głos Hermiony dobiegł ją z ciemności. — Czy możesz łaskawie na nas spojrzeć?  
Savannah uśmiechnęła się i cofnęła dłonie; wstała z łóżka i podeszła do przyjaciół. Uściskała Hermionę; Harry'emu i Ronowi podała rękę.  
— Dumbledore nie zezwolił na odwiedziny — głos Pottera zabrzmiał gorzko. — Na wróżbiarstwie Ron udał, że źle się czuje. Trelawney przepowiedziała mu, że nie wydobrzeje do egzaminów i że powinien przygotować się na zaliczanie w wakacje.  
— Drogi chłopcze, wisi nad tobą widmo ciężkiej choroby — Weasley zaczął ją przedrzeźniać. — Czeka cię długa rekonwalescencja. Po co daje mi nadzieję na leczenie, niech lepiej od razu wyjedzie z trumną. Na pewno ucieszyłaby się, widząc mój nekrolog w „Proroku Codziennym". Przynajmniej poczułaby satysfakcję.  
Po chwili syknął, ponieważ Hermiona dała mu sójkę w bok.  
— Nie wygaduj głupot — powiedziała szorstko. — Pozwolisz, że dokończę za ciebie. Obaj zwolniliście się z wróżbiarstwa i jak szaleni wpadliście do biblioteki. Pani Pince o mało co nie dostała zawału i zagroziła, że jeśli się nie uspokoicie, to wyrzuci was z hukiem. Na szczęście siedziałam z brzegu i domyśliłam się, o co mogło wam chodzić.  
— Wow — Ron spojrzał na nią drwiąco . — Tyle że twoje nagłe olśnienie nie okazało się skutecznym kołem ratunkowym. Ja i Harry potrafimy zachowywać się w cywilizowany sposób i gdy uspokoiliśmy nasze żądne wrażeń dusze po prostu do ciebie podeszliśmy. Potem wspólnie wyszliśmy. Tym razem nie przypiszesz sobie zasługi, Miona. To się nazywa…  
— Przestańcie — Harry spojrzał ze złością na jedno i drugie. — Chcieliśmy cię zobaczyć, Savannah. Od Hagrida dowiedzieliśmy się, że McGonagall przyprowadzi cię, kiedy wszyscy będą na lekcjach.  
— To miłe z waszej strony — Durance uśmiechnęła się. — Fajnie słyszeć, że Hagrid jest w to zamieszany. Specjalnie dla mnie odstawiliście improwizację na wróżbiarstwie.  
— Tak — Hermiona przyszpiliła kolegów wzrokiem. — To było ponad godzinę temu. Dla podtrzymania wiarygodności powinni zahaczyć po drodze do pani Pomfrey. Ale to pewnie poczeka, prawda?  
— Tak — powiedział twardo Ron i usiadł na łóżku Savannah. — Na Pomfrey przyjdzie czas. Podobnie jak na zastanawianie się, czy McGonagall zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Wie, że Dumbledore nie zezwolił nam na odwiedziny.  
— Nie boicie się, że będziecie mieć nieprzyjemności? — Savannah uniosła do góry brew. — Nikt, kto ma głowę na karku nie zaryzykuje świadomie u McGonagall.  
— Ona nie trawi Trelawney — Ron uniósł do góry kąciki ust. — Myślę, że wykaże pewne zrozumienie. W końcu nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. Tylko trochę pokombinowaliśmy.  
— Co ma być, to będzie — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Nie zamierzamy opuścić całego dnia. Eliksiry mamy za dwie godziny.  
— Dwie godziny błogiego spokoju — Weasley położył się na łóżku i założył ręce za głowę. — Za jakieś pół zrobi się tutaj trochę tłoczno. Co wy na to, byśmy poszli do łazienki Jęczącej Marty i poćwiczyli jogę?  
Hermiona i Savannah wybałuszyły na niego oczy, na co zaśmiał się.  
— Żartowałem — powiedział wesoło. — Co do jogi, rzecz jasna. Musimy udać się tam, gdzie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał. Hermiona rzuci odpowiednie zaklęcia i zyskamy trochę prywaty.  
— Wiem, że przez kilka dni mogę nie mieć spokoju — westchnęła Savannah. — Nie zamierzam się ukrywać. Może odwiedzimy Hagrida? Dawno u niego nie byłam.  
Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli po sobie szybko, co nie umknęło uwadze Savannah. Zmarszczyła czoło, więc Granger wyjaśniła:  
— To niemożliwe. Po wtargnięciu Blacka zabroniono nam opuszczać teren szkoły. Dumbledore zagroził, że jeśli złapie kogokolwiek na wałęsaniu się, to nie ręczy za siebie.  
— To chyba nas nie powstrzyma? — Savannah spojrzała po kolei na każdego. — Chyba nie zamierzacie siedzieć grzecznie?  
— Jasne, że nie — głos Pottera był zdecydowany. — Zamierzaliśmy go niebawem odwiedzić. Teraz był trochę zajęty.  
— Zajęty? — spytała Durance, na co Ron odparł:  
— Tak, zajęty. To gdzie w końcu pójdziemy?  
— Zaraz — Savannah podeszła do niego szybko. — Jeśli Hagrid był zajęty, oznacza to jedno – sprawę Hardodzioba. Do tej pory nic mi na ten temat nie mówiliście. Sądziłam, że wszystko przebiega pomyślnie. Jeśli się w coś zaangażował bez reszty oznacza to, że nie jest dobrze.  
Hermiona podeszła do niej i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu:  
— Hagrid nie jest sam. Pomaga mu Dumbledore. To, czym się teraz zajmuje to pewne formalności.  
Savannah spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Granger wytrzymała spojrzenie, ale zacisnęła usta. To ją zdradziło.  
— Kłamiesz — dziewczyna cofnęła się. — Co się stanie z Hardodziobem? Wywiozą go?  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na Harry'ego. To zirytowało Savannah.  
— Przestańcie się nade mną roztkliwiać — wybuchła. — Tak, wiem, zniknęłam. Widziałam Blacka. Poturbował mnie, ale jestem. Żyję. Nie mam za sobą traumatycznych przeżyć. Jeśli to zła wiadomość, to po prostu powiedzcie.  
— Dobrze — Hermiona spoważniała. — Mają stracić Hardodzioba.  
Cała złość wyparowała z Savannah. To, co usłyszała… Nie, to nie mogła być prawda.  
Domyślała się, że gajowy może stracić hipogryfa. Że zostanie zabrany i przekazany w odpowiednie ręce. Do hodowli lub komuś, kto zajmuje się tymi stworzeniami z pasją. W końcu Hardodziob nie zaatakował specjalnie. Został sprowokowany i zadziałał instynktownie. To tylko zwierzę. Ale żeby od razu chcieć go zabić?  
— A Dumbledore? — spytała ochryple. — Nic nie zrobił?  
— Zrobił, ale niewiele to dało — Harry sposępniał. — Ojciec Malfoya ma ogromne wpływy. Dumbledore dwoił się i troił, żeby nie doszło do decyzji o wyroku. Ale się nie udało. Stary Malfoy postawił na swoim.  
— Hagrid złożył apelację — Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. — Ma nas poinformować co i jak.  
Savannah usiadła na łóżku i zakryła usta dłonią. Po chwili poczuła na ramieniu rękę Rona.  
— Może pozytywnie rozpatrzą jego apelację. Musimy mieć nadzieję.  
— Nie myśl teraz o tym — Hermiona podeszła do Savannah. — Ron ma rację. Czekajmy na wiadomość od Hagrida.  
Savannah patrzyła na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Skinęła głową i zapytała:  
— A co, jeśli Hagrid przegra apelację? Czy wtedy też go odwiedzimy?  
— Tak — odparła Granger z mocą. — Masz moje słowo.  
— Dobrze — Savannah głęboko westchnęła. — Chodźmy do tej łazienki.

**  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak ludzie kochają teorie spiskowe — Harry spojrzał na Savannah, która skubała swój rękaw. Siedzieli całą czwórką na podłodze w łazience Jęczącej Marty; Hermiona tradycyjnie pozbyła się ducha i zabezpieczyła pomieszczenie odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Nikt nie mógł tu wejść ani ich usłyszeć.  
— To znaczy? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Co takiego mówili na mój temat? Jednego łatwo się domyślić: pewnie obstawiali, że tym razem mnie zabije.  
— Przemilczmy to — Potter spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem. — No więc… Chodziły głosy, że twoje zniknięcie zostało zaaranżowane i że za wszystkim stał Minister Magii. Wiesz, odzyskanie autorytetu i wiarygodności.  
Savannah zaśmiała się głośno. Po chwili spytała:  
— Kto wpadł na taki durny pomysł?  
— Nie wiadomo — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — Ta plotka krążyła już dłuższy czas. Mógł ją wymyśleć ktoś ze starszego rocznika. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie bzdury przychodziły ludziom do głów.  
— A Malfoy? — Durance przyjrzała się im uważnie. — Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że siedział cicho.  
— Nic nie mówił — głos Hermiony był zdecydowany. — A nawet jeśli coś tam bełkotał to uwierz, nawet tego nie słuchaliśmy.  
— Czyli coś tam gadał — Savannah podrapała się po brodzie. — Co takiego?  
— Nie pamiętamy — Granger wypowiedziała te słowa z naciskiem. — Czy możesz odpuścić?  
Savannah zacisnęła szczękę i przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego i Rona.  
— Od niej się niczego nie dowiem — odparła. — Proszę, powiedzcie mi.  
Harry zerknął na Granger, która przyszpilała go wzrokiem.  
— Ona i tak dowie się od innych, Miona — powiedział. — Poza tym jest na tyle dojrzała, że nie weźmie tego do siebie.  
Savannah patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Po chwili odrzekł:  
— Malfoy jest kretynem, to wiesz. Ma również głupie pomysły. Założył, że tym razem nie uda ci się przeżyć. Żeby podtrzymać tę myśl, postanowił odprawić rytuał.  
Durance poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze.  
— Co takiego ? — spytała. — Jaki rytuał?  
Hermiona mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i skrzyżowała ramiona. Harry zignorował ją i kontynuował:  
— Rytuał, który miał sprawić, że sprawdzą się jego przypuszczenia. Zrobili to w męskiej toalecie Slytherinu. Załatwili kociołek, ktoś miał jakieś składniki. Jakimś cudem zdobyli również książkę Hermiony o ponuraku.  
— Pewnie ktoś od nas przekazał ją jakiemuś Ślizgonowi — wtrąciła posępnie Granger. — Zrobiłam małe dochodzenie, ale niczego się nie dowiedziałam.  
— Pierwsza porażka — mruknął Ron, lecz po chwili zamilkł, widząc surowe spojrzenie przyjaciela.  
— Przestań — powiedział Harry ostro. — Jeśli chcecie sobie prawić złośliwości, to idźcie w inne miejsce.  
— Czy istnieje taki eliksir? — spytała Savannah cicho. — Dający możliwość pokierowania czyimś losem?  
Zapadła cisza. Harry zacisnął usta, Ron zrobił się blady. Po chwili odezwała się Hermiona:  
— Tak, istnieje. Tyle że to wiedza z górnej półki. Malfoy jest na nią zbyt tępy.  
— Czy to coś z zakresu czarnej magii? — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Tak — Granger spoważniała. — Zakazana procedura. Oczywiście z planów Malfoya nic nie wyszło, nim się na dobre zaczęło. Dureń źle się za to zabrał i doszło do wybuchu.  
— Wybuchu? — Savannah zatkało. — Czy on…  
— Nie — weszła jej w słowo Hermiona. — Ale nieźle się poparzył. Jego koledzy odnieśli lżejsze obrażenia, ale to było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co wydarzyło się później.  
— Dumbledore się o wszystkim dowiedział — wtrącił Ron. — I Snape. Ojciec Malfoya został wezwany następnego dnia.  
— Wyrzucili go? — spytała Savannah z nadzieją. — Albo postawili ultimatum odnośnie Hardodzioba?  
— Byłoby fajnie, gdyby jedno i drugie wypaliło — Harry zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu. — Skończyło się na tym, że jego ojciec obiecał zapłacić za szkody i rozmówić się z synalkiem, gdy tylko ten dojdzie do siebie. Udało mu się dogadać z Dumbledore'em, że ten nie wyrzuci drania pod warunkiem pracy dobroczynnej.  
— Pracy dobroczynnej? — Savannah opadła szczęka. — O żesz. Malfoy nie przeżyje takiej poniewierki.  
— To nic w porównaniu z tym, co czeka go w domu — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. — Słyszałam, że jego ojciec wychodząc od dyrektora, był tak wściekły, że wyżył się na jakiejś zbroi. To nie rokuje dobrze dla Malfoya.  
— Snape bronił go jak lew — głos Harry'ego stał się chłodny. — Tyle wiemy od Hagrida.  
— Przez ile godzin mnie nie było? — spytała Savannah.  
— Przez cztery — Hermiona położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Potem dostaliśmy wiadomość od Hagrida. Że znalazł cię przed swoją chatką.  
— Malfoy nie tracił ani chwili — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Tak bardzo pragnął mojej śmierci, że zabrał się za to od razu.  
— Nie myśl o nim — skarciła ją Granger. — Tylko ktoś zły do szpiku kości bierze się za takie coś. Teraz ma przerąbane. Czarna magia.  
— Ojciec Malfoya do tej pory oczyszcza swoje nazwisko — powiedział Ron. — Ciągle odpiera jakieś ataki. Chce pokazać, że świadomie nie był powiązany z Sami – Wiecie – Kim. Włożył wiele wysiłku, żeby przekonać do siebie Knota i inne osobistości z Ministerstwa. Przez kretyński pomysł synalka wszystko może trafić szlag.  
— Przecież Malfoy musiał się skądś dowiedzieć — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. — O eliksirze. Szkolni znajomi schodzą na drugi plan, skoro wiadomo, że jego rodzina miała powiązania z Sami – Wiecie – Kim.  
— Wiele się dowiedziałam — Durance popatrzyła na przyjaciół. — A wy się nawet nie spytacie, jak to się stało, że znalazłam się z nim w jednym miejscu.  
— Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy o tym mówić — powiedział Harry. — Naprawdę. Stałaś się zakładniczką psychopaty, który…  
— Nie — przerwała mu Savannah. — On mnie nie porwał.  
Potter i Weasley wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy. Hermiona milczała.  
— Jak to cię nie porwał? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry. — Sama za nim poszłaś?  
— Usnęłam na kanapie — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Zaskoczył mnie, przykładając mi nóż do szyi. — po chwili poczuła, że Hermiona ściska ją mocniej za ramię. Skrzywiła się i strąciła jej rękę.  
— Potem wmusił we mnie Eliksir Słodkiego Snu — kontynuowała. — Usnęłam. Obudził mnie czyjś krzyk. Myślałam, że to byłeś ty, Harry. Postanowiłam, że nie pozwolę mu odejść. Gdy przebiegł obok kanapy, chwyciłam go za szatę. Przeniosło nas do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.  
Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie. Widząc to, Savannah szybko dodała:  
— Wściekł się. Trochę mnie poturbował i ponownie zmusił do wypicia eliksiru. Potem usnęłam i następne, co pamiętam, to przebudzenie się przed chatką Hagrida.  
— Co z tym pomieszczeniem? — Ron zmarszczył czoło i przyjrzał się uważnie Savannah. — Powiedziałaś o nim dyrektorowi?  
— Tak — odparła dziewczyna. — Obiecał, że go poszuka. Kazał mi czekać.  
— Black nie odezwał się do ciebie ani słowem? — w głosie Pottera słychać było niedowierzanie. — Nawet nie zaklął?  
— Zaklął — Savannah skinęła głową. — W tym jest naprawdę dobry. Ale do mnie nic nie mówił. Po prostu rzucał mięsem i wbijał we mnie mordercze spojrzenie. Potem zaczął mnie szarpać i w końcu wmusił we mnie eliksir.  
Zapadła cisza. Harry i Ron nie wiedzieli, o co mogliby dalej zapytać. W końcu odezwała się Hermiona:  
— Za pół godziny macie eliksiry. Może przedtem wpadniecie do pani Pomfrey?  
Ron przyjrzał się jej badawczo i powoli wstał.  
— Chciałaś powiedzieć: mamy eliksiry. — zauważył.  
— Zostałam dziś zwolniona z lekcji — powiedziała Granger i uśmiechnęła się do Savannah. — Nie będziesz sama.  
— McGonagall ma dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry dzień — Ron zmrużył oczy i skinął na Harry'ego. — Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać. Do jutra, Nannah.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł. Harry uśmiechnął się do Durance i ruszył za przyjacielem.  
— Nareszcie poszli — Hermiona odetchnęła i spytała szeptem:  
— Ta wstawka o tym, że Black nic do ciebie nie mówił to ściema, prawda?  
— Tak — odpowiedziała cicho Savannah. — Nie chcę tutaj o tym rozmawiać. Wiem, że Harry i Ron wyszli i że nikt nie może nas podsłuchać, ale…  
— Mam pomysł — Hermiona chwyciła ją za rękę i wyprowadziła z łazienki. Gdy udały się korytarzem, stało tam kilku uczniów. Na widok Durance Krukonka z piątego roku rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Wskazała na nią brodą, wskutek czego jej koleżanki odwróciły się.  
— To ta mała…  
— Musiał ją nieźle pokiereszować, ale jak wiadomo, Pomfrey potrafi zdziałać cuda.  
— Czytała o ponuraku, kto wie, może świadomie wywołała Blacka?  
Savannah przestała nasłuchiwać. Szła ramię w ramię z Hermioną, która mruknęła:  
— Nie ma to jak pierwsze doznania. Nie przejmuj się.  
— Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? — spytała szeptem Durance.  
— Do Pokoju Życzeń — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Tak będziemy mogły spokojnie porozmawiać.

**  
— Nieźle — Savannah usadowiła się wygodniej w fotelu i uśmiechnęła do Hermiony. Gdy pokój się im ukazał, wszystko było przygotowane. Dwa wygodne pluszowe fotele, mały okrągły stolik, dzban soku dyniowego i dwa kielichy.  
Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i opowiedziała Granger o wszystkim: o wtargnięciu Blacka, tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, ich rozmowie; przeszła również do momentu, w którym znalazła się przed chatką Hagrida oraz co byto potem. Wspomniała również o dziwnym zachowaniu Lupina.  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się wściekł, gdy upierałam się przy istnieniu tego pomieszczenia — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Uważasz, że może coś wiedzieć?  
— Od tamtej sytuacji — Granger westchnęła ciężko. — Nie ufam Lupinowi. Co prawda wyraził skruchę, starał się wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie. Nie przekonało mnie to.  
— Ktoś inny mógłby tak powiedzieć o tobie — Savannah uniosła do góry kąciki ust. — Gdyby wiedział.  
— Jest ich dwóch — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — Owszem, mogliby, gdyby wiedzieli.  
Zapadła cisza. Durance wciągnęła stopy na fotel i spytała:  
— Czy można przywrócić pamięć po zaklęciu Obliviate?  
— Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo — odparła Hermiona. — Chociaż…  
Zawahała się, czy kontynuować.  
— Chociaż co? — Savannah zmarszczyła brwi. — Mów dalej.  
— Można je przełamać — powiedziała Hermiona. — Pod warunkiem, jeśli dana osoba została wcześniej zobliviatowana. To jest możliwe, o ile poprzednie zaklęcie zostało rzucone niedbale. Widzisz, Obliviate działa wtedy, kiedy jej nadawcy naprawdę zależy na powodzeniu.  
— Sądzisz, że ci się udało? — Savannah przyglądała się uważnie koleżance. — W przypadku Harry'ego i Rona?  
— Oczywiście — głos Granger zabrzmiał zdecydowanie. — Uczyłam się tego zaklęcia przez cały drugi rok. Nie ma mowy o niepowodzeniu.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Zapadła się głębiej w fotelu i zamyśliła się.  
— Zaklęcie Obliviate nie jest łatwe — odparła . — Uczą się go na czwartym roku. Ty opanowałaś je w drugiej klasie. Zawsze podziwiałam w tobie motywację do robienia tego, przed czym inni uciekają gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
— Jedna z nich siedzi przede mną — mruknęła Hermiona. — Na szczęście istnieje w tobie jakieś poczucie obowiązku i potrafisz się wziąć za naukę, przeważnie w ostatniej chwili.  
— Udajesz moją ciotkę? — Savannah zachichotała. — To samo mówiła Dorze. Załamywała nad nią ręce i co się okazało? Roztrzepana i nieporadna Tonks została aurorem.  
— Dodatkowa wiedza się przydaje — powiedziała pewnie Hermiona. — Dzisiaj mi bardzo pomogła.  
— Dzisiaj? — Savannah uniosła brwi. — Co masz na myśli?  
— Nie siedziałam w bibliotece bez powodu — głos Granger był poważny. — Od dawna szukałam na to zaklęcia. Nie było to łatwe. Przekopałam wiele pozycji. W końcu znalazłam takie, na którym mi zależało.  
— Coś ty znowu wymyśliła? — Durance przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i odparła:  
— Nikt nigdy nie dowie się, że Syriusz Black miał siostrę. Nie za sprawą hogwartckich kronik.  
Savannah wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.  
— Co zrobiłaś? — spytała cicho.  
— Zaczarowałam je — wyjaśniła Granger. — Twoja mama nie figuruje już jako Shelly Black. Teraz nazywa się Dolores Freestone. Wygląd również zmieniłam.  
— Miałaś odpuścić sobie kontrolę — odparła Savannah. — W tym wypadku dobrze zrobiłaś. Dziękuję ci.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wypiła łyk ze swojego kielicha.

**  
Ku zdumieniu Savannah, koleżanki z sypialni nie zamęczały jej pytaniami. Lavender powiedziała, że cieszy się, że ją widzi i ma nadzieję, że koleżanka czuje się lepiej. Parvati wyraziła życzenie, żeby w przyszłości nie doszło do kolejnego ataku. Durance podziękowała im za wsparcie; domyśliła się, że McGonagall musiała z nimi rozmawiać.

Gdy rankiem szła z Hermioną na lekcję Obrony, starała zachowywać się normalnie. Czuła na sobie wzrok innych osób i słyszała ciche szepty. Gdy mijały grupkę starszych Ślizgonów, jeden z nich odłączył się od kolegów i zastąpił im drogę.  
— To ty jesteś tą szczęściarą — mruknął, lustrując Savannah. — W tej sprawie jest wiele niewiadomych.  
— Odwal się od niej — warknęła Hermiona i chwyciła za różdżkę.  
— Mam się przestraszyć takiej dziewczynki jak ty? — prychnął Ślizgon. — Mała, nawet nie wiesz, w kogo celujesz. Za chwilę pozbawię cię palców, o ile nie cofniesz różdżki.  
— Załóżmy, że nie cofnę — Granger wbijała w niego mordercze spojrzenie. — Odważysz się?  
— Pewnie — wysyczał chłopak. — Ale najpierw skończę z tą małą. Ciekawe, co takiego ma w sobie, że Black znowu odpuścił. Kto wie, może tu wcale nie chodzi o morderstwo? Black ma do ciebie słabość, mała.  
Savannah poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. Wiedziała, do czego zmierzał.  
— Dwanaście lat — Ślizgon oblizał wargi. — Facet musiał się męczyć. Nie mógł sobie ulżyć. Wszystko przez łańcuchy. To nie jego wina, że lubi małe dziew…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ jego głos zanikł. Chłopak złapał się za usta i uśmiechnął drwiąco. Już miał chwycić za różdżkę, gdy poczuł silne szarpnięcie w okolicach ramienia. Głupkowaty uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy – jak zawsze, gdy winny stawał oko w oko z profesorem.  
— Co pan sobie myślał, panie Cohen? — Remus Lupin przyszpilał go wzrokiem. — Zatęsknił pan za kolejnymi kłopotami?  
— Nie, profesorze — Ślizgon wytrzymał spojrzenie. — Tylko się wygłupiałem.  
— Ach tak — nauczyciel ścisnął mocniej jego ramię. — Nie ma to jak _poczucie humoru_. Jak pan sądzi, czy profesor Snape je _podzieli_?  
Cohen przełknął ślinę.  
— Tak, Andrew — Lupin uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. — _Profesor Snape słynie z ogromnego poczucia humoru_. Docenia jego oryginalność. Twoje na pewno mu się spodoba.  
— Panie profesorze — Cohen spojrzał na niego błagalnie. — Proszę mu nie mówić. Pan nie wie…  
— Czego nie wiem? — nauczyciel popatrzył na niego chłodno. — _Ależ ja wiem, chłopcze, co zrobi twój opiekun._ Twoi rodzice mają o tobie jak najlepsze zdanie. Jak myślisz, jak zareagują na wieść o skandalicznym zachowaniu synu? Nie mam na myśli stłuczonych witraży czy zdemolowanej biblioteki.  
— To już się nie powtórzy — powiedział szybko Ślizgon i przełknął konwulsyjnie. — Proszę nic nie mówić profesorowi Snape'owi. Moja matka… Ona tego nie przeżyje.  
— Z pewnością — syknął Lupin i spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy. — W jej oczach jesteś grzecznym i przykładnym synem. Nie chciałaby wiedzieć o czasopismach, jakie znaleziono w twoim dormitorium. Dojrzewanie nie jest łatwe.  
Cohen zaczerwienił się i zerknął nerwowo na Savannah i Hermionę.  
— Przeproś pannę Durance — rozkazał Lupin, wskazując na trzecioklasistkę. — Natychmiast.  
— Nie powie pan nic profesorowi Snape'owi? — chłopak przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
— Przeproś ją — powtórzył z naciskiem profesor, ignorując jego zapytanie.  
— Przepraszam — rzucił szybko Cohen. — Czy mogę już iść?  
— Twoje przeprosiny nie były wystarczające — Lupin przyszpilił go wzrokiem. — Powiesz je jeszcze raz. Głośno i wyraźnie.  
— Profesorze — Cohen odwrócił się i zerknął nerwowo na swoich kolegów. — Proszę…  
— Wydałem ci polecenie — głos Lupina był stanowczy. — Jeśli uważasz, że jest to ponad twoje siły, to…  
— PRZEPRASZAM — Cohen zrobił to, co mu kazano. Stał przed profesorem i dwiema trzeciorocznymi, czerwony na twarzy i zły jednocześnie. Jego koledzy chichotali między sobą.  
— Uciekaj — nauczyciel spojrzał na niego chłodno. — I oczekuj wezwania od swojego opiekuna.  
Ślizgon obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem i odszedł. Savannah i Hermiona słyszały, jak jego koledzy buczeli na jego widok.  
— Chodźcie — powiedział łagodnie Lupin i położył Durance dłoń na ramieniu. — Savannah, zignoruj to, co mówił ten chłopak. Nie jest wart twoich nerwów.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i w milczeniu ruszyli na lekcję.

**

Przez całe zajęcia miała ściśnięty żołądek. To, co zasugerował ten chłopak. To było obrzydliwe. Czy to Malfoy za tym stał? Czy to on rozpuścił tę ohydną plotkę?

Nie mógł przekląć jej tak, jak chciał, więc postanowił inaczej uderzyć. Czuła, że to nie koniec. Wszystko by zniosła, _ale nie to_.  
Gdy rozległ się dzwonek, nie wstała z miejsca. Hermiona spojrzała na nią z troską.  
— Zaczekam, aż się uspokoisz — powiedziała cicho i usiadła obok koleżanki. Lupin zauważył rozchwianie Savannah i gdy uczniowie wyszli z klasy, podszedł do dziewcząt.  
— Panno Granger, za ile macie Zielarstwo? — spytał.  
— Za pół godziny, panie profesorze — Granger ścisnęła mocniej rękę Savannah.  
— Zostaw nas samych — powiedział Lupin. Hermiona zawahała się, ale po chwili skinęła głową. Pożegnała się z koleżanką i wyszła z klasy.  
Profesor poklepał Savannah po plecach i rzucił za drzwi zaklęcia blokujące i wyciszające. Następnie zajął miejsce Hermiony i spytał:  
— Nadal gryzie cię to, co powiedział ten chłopak, tak?  
Savannah skinęła głową, wpatrzona w blat biurka.  
— To było okropne — wyszeptała zduszonym głosem.  
— Czy masz ochotę na kremowe piwo? — zapytał Lupin.  
— Nie wiem — Savannah wzruszyła ramionami. — Może.  
— Chodź — nauczyciel poklepał ją po ramieniu i wstał. Dziewczyna ociągając się, zrobiła to samo.  
Gdy znaleźli się w jego gabinecie, poczuła się trochę lepiej. Tutaj było tak cicho, spokojnie i ciasno.  
— Wybacz, ostatnio robiłem małe porządki — Lupin uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. — Zaraz się tego pozbędę.  
Pogrzebał w kieszeni, szukając różdżki. Po chwili zacisnął zęby.  
— Zostawiłem ją w klasie — mruknął. — Zaczekaj chwilę.  
Savannah skinęła głową; gdy nauczyciel opuścił pomieszczenie, rozejrzała się dookoła. Gratów było stanowczo za dużo. Większość była przykryta ciemnymi kocami. Stanęła koło biurka i zerknęła na obiekt, który na nim leżał. Duży, prostokątny. Pewnie puste terrarium. Tak jak wszystko inne, przykryte ciemną tkaniną. Odruchowo chwyciła jej brzeg i uniosła do góry. Zaniemówiła.  
Terrarium nie było puste. Znajdowały się tam konserwy. Jedzenie?  
Tak zastał ją profesor Lupin. Na jego widok dziewczyna puściła tkaninę.  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytał ostrzej, niż zamierzał. — Kto ci pozwolił cokolwiek ruszać?  
— Przepraszam, panie profesorze — dziewczynie zrobiło się głupio. — Niech się pan nie gniewa.  
Twarz profesora złagodniała. Westchnął i objął dziewczynę ramieniem.  
— Może to głupie — powiedział. — Ale robię zapasy.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Profesor Snape ma ogromny talent — odrzekł. — Jeśli chodzi o szybkie przygotowanie Eliksiru tojadowego. Gdy mi go dostarcza, robi to bardziej z obowiązku niż z dobrych intencji. Gdyby jedno uzupełniało się z drugim, byłoby wspaniale.  
Urwał, zamyślając się.  
— Intencje… — wyszeptał. — Jego intencje. Widzisz, robię zapasy, bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nie wierzę w przypadki, ale gdyby okazało się, że więcej osób wie o mojej przypadłości, to wolę być przygotowany.  
Savannah wiedziała, do czego zmierzał.  
— Ktoś zobowiązał się milczeć — ciągnął Lupin. — Ale wiesz, jak to jest. Pragniesz uznania i awansu. Jeśli widzisz kogoś innego na stanowisku, które w twoim mniemaniu ci się należy, nie tryskasz radością. A jeśli ta osoba ma niewygodny sekret, to… sama rozumiesz. Nie wierzę w przypadki, ale w zamierzony czyn już tak.  
— Sądzi pan, że profesor Snape może wszystkim rozpowiedzieć? — spytała dziewczyna. — O pana problemie?  
— Zazdrość to nieznośna cecha — mówił, bardziej do siebie. — Tak, moja droga. Gdyby do tego doszło, będę musiał wyjechać. Daleko.  
— Nie — Savannah pokręciła głową. — Nie może pan. Niech pan porozmawia z dyrektorem i…  
— Spokojnie — Lupin uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. — Wciąż tutaj jestem. Tak tylko mówię.  
Savannah pokiwała głową. Po chwili usłyszała głos profesora:  
— Trochę tutaj posprzątam. Czyli kremowe piwo i ciasteczka, tak?

**

Savannah leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w baldachim. Dzień minął szybko; co prawda spotkało ją parę nieprzyjemności ze strony kolegów z roku, ale starała się uodpornić i ignorowała zaczepki. Myślami powróciła do Lupina. Konserwy. Jego wyjaśnienie brzmiało sensownie. Powinna odpuścić, ale… Pewna rzecz nie dawała jej spokoju.

Lupin i jego reakcja na to, co powiedziała o tajemniczym pomieszczeniu. A jeśli profesor coś wie i to ukrywa? Savannah odchyliła kotarę i zerknęła na łóżko Hermiony. Spała w najlepsze. Podobnie jak Lavender i Parvati. Chwyciła za różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie maskujące.

Znajomość z Granger miała pewne plusy. Savannah uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Wyszła z sypialni najciszej, jak się dało. Opuszczając pokój wspólny, udała się pod klasę Obrony. Była w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Przywarła ciałem do ściany i wstrzymała oddech. Jeśli to Snape, wystarczy tylko przeczekać. Ale to nie był on.

Lupin szedł korytarzem, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Trzymał w ręku różdżkę, z której tliło się słabe światło. Od kiedy to wybiera się na nocne przechadzki?

Savannah zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, czekając, aż ją minie. Gdy to zrobił, rozluźniła się. Ruszyła za nim, zachowując sporą odległość.  
Szli przez pewien czas. W końcu profesor zatrzymał się przed Izbą Pamięci. Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się, co zamierza zrobić. Lupin rozejrzał się i po chwili wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna ruszyła za nim. Nie przestąpiła progu pomieszczenia; obawiała się, że mógł rzucić zaklęcie wykrywające czyjąś obecność.

W środku było pełno półek z pucharami i medalami; Lupin stanął koło jednej i zerknął na pierwszą nagrodę. Następnie wyciągnął dłoń i wycelował w nią swoją różdżkę. Pojawiło się skaleczenie, ale się tym nie przejął. Przyłożył rękę do największego pucharu.

Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Półka zniknęła – w jej miejscu pojawiło się tajemnicze przejście. Lupin machnął różdżką i po chwili skaleczenie zniknęło. Ponowny świst i teraz trzymał coś w ręku. Jakiś worek. Ścisnął go trochę za mocno, ponieważ coś z niego wypadło z głośnym brzęknięciem.

To puszka. Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. Czyżby przenosił zapasy w jakieś ukryte miejsce? To trochę dziwne. Zaczekała, aż zniknie.  
Obawa, że zaklęcie ją zdemaskuje, przybrała na sile. Postanowiła zaryzykować. Przekroczyła próg i zaczekała. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Podeszła do półki, przed którą zatrzymał się Lupin. Zerknęła na puchar, który potraktował swoją krwią. Nie było po niej śladu. Ciekawość dziewczyny wzbudziło coś innego. Na pucharze widniał jakiś napis.

Savannah wytężyła wzrok, chcąc dostrzec, co jest tam wygrawerowane. W końcu dowiedziała się, czyja to była nagroda.  
Puchar należał do Jamesa Pottera. Dostał go na piątym roku dla najlepszego szukającego.

Teraz wiedziała, że otwierał tajemnicze przejście, do którego można było się dostać tylko przez krew Lupina.  
Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, w którą nie chciała uwierzyć.

 _Jedzenie na wynos, przejście o którym wie tylko on. Czy to możliwe, że pomaga Blackowi?_ _  
_  
Wiedziała, ze Lupin go znał. Nie chciał jednak o nim mówić. Ale… nie mógł być jego wspólnikiem. Przecież brzydził się go, uważał na wynaturzenie człowieka. Czyżby działał na dwa fronty?

Savannah zakryła dłonią usta. To miało sens. Gdy Black zaatakował ją po raz pierwszy, to Lupin ją znalazł. Przypadek? Przecież mógł mu pomóc dostać się do zamku.

Gdy wraz z Hermioną poznały jego tajemnicę, bez oporów chciał pozbawić je pamięci. Zdesperowany człowiek to jedno. Ale taki, który działa bez skrupułów to co innego. Jest nieprzewidywalny i nie cofnie się przed niczym. To bardziej pasowało do Lupina.

Savannah wycofała się i jak najszybciej udała do wieży Gryffindoru. Zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie maskujące, przebrała w piżamę i położyła do łóżka.

Hermiona miała rację co do Lupina. Savannah zyskała pewność.  
Dowie się, gdzie prowadzi to przejście.


	23. Chapter 24

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 24

Nawet jeśli Lupin pomagał Blackowi, dalsze dochodzenie musiało zaczekać. Zbliżały się końcowe egzaminy i trzeba było zająć się nauką.  
Savannah i Hermiona – o ile pozwalała na to pogoda – uczyły się na błoniach. Tak było i tym razem.  
— Mam tego dość — Durance odłożyła książkę i skrzyżowała ramiona. — Może ty też odetchniesz?  
Hermiona mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy. Savannah przewróciła oczami i podniosła się z trawy. Otrzepała dżinsy i stanęła nad koleżanką. Zabrała jej książkę i uciekła, nim ta zdążyła zareagować. Siedzące dalej Krukonki spojrzały na nie z politowaniem.  
— Chcesz się bawić w berka? — spytała poirytowana Granger. — Może w końcu dorośniesz?  
— Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać — odpowiedziała Savannah z pewnej odległości. — Potrzebujemy prywatności. Wiesz, co to oznacza.  
— Jasne — mruknęła Granger i skinęła na koleżankę. Savannah oddała jej książkę i zarzuciwszy torbę na ramię, udały się celem znalezienia odpowiedniego miejsca. Gdy na takie trafiły, usiadły na trawie.  
— Przez naukę nie mamy czasu odwiedzić Hagrida — Hermiona nie kryła poirytowania. — On również milczy. Mam nadzieję, że pozytywnie rozpatrzą jego apelację.  
Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— Wiesz, miałaś rację co do Lupina. Odkryłam coś.  
Granger spojrzała na nią wyczekująco; Durance opowiedziała jej o nocnej przechadzce do Izby Pamięci.  
— Nie skomentuję twojego zachowania — mruknęła Hermiona. — Moje zdanie znasz.  
— A jakże — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Zamiast mnie terroryzować, lepiej powiedz, co mamy zrobić.  
— Może nie pomaga Blackowi — Granger westchnęła. — Gdyby rodzice uczniów poznali jego sekret, to byłby koniec. Lupin podchodzi do tego racjonalnie – gromadzi zapasy w konkretnym miejscu, bo jak wiadomo, jego gabinet się do tego nie nadaje. Służy mu jednocześnie za miejsce pracy i za sypialnię.  
— A co, jeśli mu jednak pomaga? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — On go znał, Hermiono. W czasach szkolnych. Kto wie, może byli kumplami. Dlatego nie chce mówić na jego temat. To wszystko jest pokręcone.  
— Wiesz, wrócimy do tego — odparła Granger. — Na razie mamy czym się zająć. Radziłabym ci skupić się na podręczniku do transmutacji.  
— Ale… — zaczęła Savannah, lecz Hermiona przerwała jej ostro:  
— Egzaminy. To powinno być dla ciebie teraz najważniejsze.

**  
Gdy nadeszły zaliczenia, nienaturalna cisza ogarnęła zamek; Savannah jakoś przetrwała wszystkie egzaminy; trochę żałowała, że nie przyłożyła się bardziej do nauki.

Przedostatni dotyczył Obrony przed czarną magią i odbył się w czwartek przed południem. Lupin przygotował dla nich tor przeszkód na wolnym powietrzu. Na ostatnim etapie czekała ich walka z boginem.

Savannah, gdy znalazła się w dziupli starego pnia, stanęła oko w oko ze swoim największym lękiem. Bogin nie zamienił się jednak w Syriusza Blacka. Zamiast niego ujrzała profesora Lupina.  
Jej podskórna obawa. Nie najgorsza, ale dręcząca ją nieznośne.

 _On pomaga Blackowi._ _  
_ _Nie, to niemożliwe. Chciał mnie chronić. Chciał pomóc._

Sprzeczne myśli nie dawały jej spokoju, gdy stała tak, w ciemności z różdżką w drżącej dłoni. Bogin - Lupin uśmiechnął się wrednie i zrobił krok w jej stronę.  
— Strasznie długo jej schodzi — Granger zerknęła na zegarek. Lupin ściągnął brwi i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Zaczekajcie tutaj — polecił uczniom i ruszył w kierunku pnia. Rozległ się krzyk. Nauczyciel pobiegł na miejsce i ujrzał uczennicę, która kucała i trzymała się za włosy.  
— Savannah — jego głos był niezwykle łagodny. — Już po wszystkim. Zdałaś.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i wtedy przypomniał się jej bogin. To spojrzenie. Nie było w nim ciepła, z którym każdy kojarzył Lupina. Było zimne i mroczne.  
Savannah wstała i bez słowa minęła profesora. Chwycił ją za ramię i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.  
— Co się stało? — spytał zaniepokojony.  
— Nic — odpowiedziała dziewczyna i wyrwała mu się. Pobiegła przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na kolegów i koleżanki. Hermiona dogoniła ją i szarpnęła.  
— Co w ciebie wstąpiło? — spytała. — To koniec i powinnaś się cieszyć.  
— Bogin nie zmienił się w Blacka — wyszeptała Savannah. — Tylko w Lupina. Dobrze, że go w porę rozwaliłam.  
Hermiona zaniemówiła. Po chwili odparła:  
— Spotkamy się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Pozbądź się jej. Powiem Lupinowi, że źle się poczułaś.  
Savannah skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę zamku. Było wyjątkowo upalnie. Starła pot z czoła i poluzowała krawat. Gdy znalazła się w zamku, od razu poczuła się lepiej. Sprzyjający chłód poprawił jej samopoczucie; ruszyła przez korytarz do miejsca, w którym umówiła się z Hermioną.

 _Jeszcze tylko egzamin z Wróżbiarstwa i będę mogła wreszcie odetchnąć._

Ta myśl wprawiła ją w zadowolenie. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu, gdy usłyszała czyjś głos:  
— Ciekawe, jak wyglądałabyś bez nich.  
Savannah stanęła i ujrzała Pansy Parkinson, która wyłoniła się zza zbroi.  
— Wyglądałabym jak człowiek — powiedziała Durance, mrużąc oczy. — Tyle że łysy.  
— Chcę to zobaczyć — syknęła Ślizgonka i wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
— Ja również — Savannah zrobiła to samo. — Tyle że ty nie będziesz mieć tyle szczęścia. Człowiekiem trzeba się urodzić. Tobie przypadła rola łysego mopsa na wykończeniu. Czego chcesz?  
— Pogadać — prychnęła Pansy i przejechała palcem wzdłuż różdżki. — O Draco.  
— O Malfoyu? — Savannah nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. Wpatrywała się zaskoczona w koleżankę.  
— Dla ciebie Malfoy, dla mnie Draco — warknęła Parkinson. — Ma kłopoty. Przez ciebie. Dumbledore nie dopuścił go do egzaminów. Będzie zdawał w wakacje.  
— To jego zmartwienie — Savannah przyszpiliła ją wzrokiem. — Nie spotkałoby go to, gdyby nie jego głupota.  
— Głupota, mówisz — Pansy spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że nie zginęłaś. Szkoda, że pomysł Draco nie wypalił. Gdyby się udało, Black nie dałby ciała i byłabyś trupem.  
— Idź do diabła — syknęła Savannah i schowała różdżkę. — Razem z Malfoyem. Jesteś siebie warci.  
— Żebyś wiedziała! — krzyknęła za nią Pansy. — Lepiej być nasieniem szatana niż nasieniem zdrajcy!  
Savannah zatrzymała się. Odwróciła się w stronę Parkinson, która uśmiechała się triumfalnie.  
— Pieprzona zdradziecka krew — odparła i wycelowała palec w Durance. — I co teraz powiesz?  
— Malfoy ci powiedział? — spytała spokojnie, patrząc na nią z niechęcią.  
— Nie musiał — Pansy uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. — Twoja rodzina jest aż nadto znana. Dzieli się na zasłużonych i na tych, którzy nie są warci, żeby stąpać po ziemi. Zejdź mi z drogi, Durance.  
Podeszła do dziewczyny i chciała ją popchnąć na ścianę, ale w tym samym momencie Savannah złapała ją za włosy. Zaczęły się szarpać – Ślizgonka uderzyła ją w brzuch; Durance zdążyła ją spoliczkować.  
— Pieprzona zdzira! — zawyła Pansy i rzuciła się na nią. Savannah, która trzymała się za brzuch, upadła na podłogę. Parkinson uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i usiadła na jej klatce piersiowej. Savannah ciężko było oddychać.  
Pansy chwyciła za jeden z jej kosmyków i mocno pociągnęła. Savannah krzyknęła z bólu.  
— Morda — warknęła Parkinson i wyciągnęła różdżkę. — Zawsze byłaś dumna z tych kudłów. Ciekawe, czy odnajdziesz się w nowym image'u. Znam zaklęcie, które trwale zahamuje porost włosów.  
Mówiąc to, użyła różdżki i po chwili pomachała Savannah kosmykiem przed oczami. Dziewczyna poczuła piekące łzy pod powiekami.  
— Fajnie zaklęcie, nie? — zapytała z radością Pansy. — Nożyczki są zbędne. To na początek. Dalej będzie gorze…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ czyjeś silne ramiona uniosły ją do góry. Osobą, która to zrobiła był profesor Lupin.  
— Niech to szlag — mruknęła Parkinson, na co czarodziej szarpnął ją za ramię:  
— Zważaj na język, dziewczyno. Napaść na koleżankę. Brawo. Idziecie do mojego gabinetu.  
Lupin puścił Parkinson, nakazując jej zaczekać i pomógł wstać Savannah.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — spytał łagodnie, otrzepując jej szatę. Wtedy jego wzrok spadł na odcięty kosmyk. Przyszpilił Ślizgonkę wzrokiem, nakazując im iść za sobą.

**

— Ona na to zasłużyła — mruknęła Pansy, wpatrzona w czubki swoich butów. Stała przed swoim opiekunem, który z trudem panował nad sobą.  
— Zasłużyła? — zapytał Snape niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. — Najpierw Malfoy, teraz ty. Zgłupieliście do reszty. Skoro jesteś taka mądra, przygotuj się na prawdziwy survival. Podłoga w mojej pracowni wymaga gruntownego czyszczenia.  
— Dzisiaj mam egzamin — powiedziała Parkinson cicho.  
— Śmiesz mi kontrargumentować? — fuknął Snape, powodując, że dziewczyna cała się skuliła. — Jest mi za ciebie wstyd! Żeby napaść na koleżankę… Idziemy, robota czeka.  
Mówiąc to, złapał Pansy za ramię i siłą wyprowadził z gabinetu Lupina. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły (a raczej zatrzasnęły), Remus zajął się Savannah. Zdążył ją opatrzyć; miała sporego siniaka na łokciu i zadrapanie na policzku.  
— Czy chcesz przełożyć egzamin z Wróżbiarstwa? — zapytał. — Mogę porozmawiać z profesor Trelawney. Na pewno zrozumie.  
— Nie, jest dobrze — powiedziała Savannah. — Czy mogę już iść?  
— Czy dasz radę dojść? — zapytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Mogę cię zaprowadzić.  
— Nie trzeba, panie profesorze — zapewniła gorliwie. — Pansy nie była wyzwaniem. Miałam gorszego napastnika.  
Urwała, ponieważ zeszła na jego temat. Lupin ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i zapytał:  
— Co się dzisiaj stało na egzaminie? Dlaczego krzyczałaś?  
— Zobaczyłam go — powiedziała i wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. — Przypomniało mi się wszystko, co ostatnio przeżyłam.  
Cofnęła się; przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu.  
— Cieszę się, że zdałam — wyszeptała. — Miał pan rację. To nie strach jest najgorszy. Tylko człowiek.  
Odwróciła się, chcąc odejść, gdy poczuła, że coś ociera się o jej nogę. Spojrzała w dół i spytała zaskoczona:  
— Orfeusz?  
Kot zamruczał i w tym samym momencie utkwił wzrok w Lupinie. Parsknął wściekle i rzucił się na niego, nim ten zdążył zareagować. Rozorał mu pazurem rękę. Lupin krzyknął i strącił z siebie kocura. Savannah przegoniła kota, który wybiegł jak oszalały.  
— Profesorze — dziewczyna chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny, z której obficie ciekła krew. — Bardzo mi przykro. Nie wiem, skąd się tu znalazł. Nie widziałam go od wczoraj.  
— Mały potwór — syknął Lupin i zdrową dłonią wyciągnął różdżkę. Savannah zdążyła zetrzeć trochę krwi; chusteczki, których użyła, schowała do kieszeni szaty.  
Lupin przyłożył różdżkę do swojej ręki i po chwili rana zniknęła. Spostrzegł, że krew ubrudziła koszulę dziewczyny. Rozległ się kolejny świst i ubranie było czyste.  
— Odprowadzę cię — zdecydował, lecz Savannah odparła:  
— Nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie.  
— Na pewno? — profesor przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
— Pójdę po drodze do pani Pomfrey — odparła. — Tak dla spokoju.  
Lupin skinął głową i dziewczyna wyszła z gabinetu. Opuściwszy klasę, ruszyła do wieży Gryffindoru. Nadal bolał ją brzuch po uderzeniu Pansy, ale przynajmniej z jednego była zadowolona. Gdy stanęła przed portretem Grubej Damy, coś białego otarło się o jej nogi.  
— Dobry kotek — mruknęła i podrapała Orfeusza za uszami.  
Matrona prychnęła i gdy dziewczyna podała jej hasło, wpuściła ją.  
Atak Pansy. Nie spodziewała się tego. Wiedziała, że przejęła się losem Malfoya. Dziewczyna była od niego uzależniona. Pansy tak bardzo zaślepił gniew, że odebrał jej zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. O wszystko obwiniła ją, Savannah.  
Poza tym wiedziała, kim była. W tym momencie nie interesowało jej, skąd Pansy zasięgnęła informacji. Miała coś do zrobienia po ostatnim egzaminie.  
W pokoju wspólnym zastała Hermionę. Siedziała na kanapie i na widok Savannah zerwała się z miejsca.  
— Gdzieś ty była? — spytała i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. — I co się stało?  
Dotknęła włosów koleżanki; jedno pasmo było o wiele krótsze od pozostałych i wyglądało nienaturalnie na tle reszty.  
— Parkinson odbiło — wyjaśniła Savannah. — Zaczaiła się na mnie i posprzeczałyśmy się. Nie obyło się bez rękoczynów. Sama widzisz rezultat.  
Wskazała na krótsze pasmo i machnęła ręką.  
— Możesz coś z tym zrobić? — spytała i spojrzała na Hermionę z nadzieją. Ta otwierała usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszały trzepot skrzydeł. Spojrzały w kierunku okna i ujrzały szarą sowę siedzącą na parapecie. Granger podeszła do niej i dostrzegła liścik przywiązany do jej nóżki. Odwiązała go i przeczytała.  
— Nie — to słowo wystarczyło, żeby Savannah odgadła złe wieści. Wstała i podeszła do Hermiony.  
— Hagrid? — spytała, na co Granger pokiwała głową.  
— Przegrał apelację — wyszeptała. — Egzekucja ma się odbyć o zachodzie słońca.  
Savannah położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i głęboko westchnęła.  
— Musimy go odwiedzić — odparła po chwili. — Potrzebne mu nasze wsparcie.  
— Napisał, że nie chce nas widzieć — Hermiona spojrzała raz jeszcze na liścik. — Nie chce, żebyśmy na to patrzyli.  
— Nie wie, co mówi — głos Durance był zdecydowany. — Czekamy na chłopaków?  
— Zaczekaj — Hermiona spojrzała na nią ostro. — Za bardzo cię niesie. Wszystko po kolei. Czeka cię egzamin z wróżbiarstwa, a mnie z mugoloznawstwa.  
Savannah przygryzła wargę. Wróżbiarstwo. Wiedziała już, co zrobi.  
— Masz rację — powiedziała, siląc się na spokojny ton. — Muszę przystopować. Idę wziąć prysznic. Cała się kleję.  
Hermiona skinęła głową i usiadła na kanapie; powtarzała materiał na egzamin. Tymczasem Savannah stała pod prysznicem i oswajała się ze swoją decyzją. Nie zamierzała stawić się na Wróżbiarstwie. Dowie się, co ukrywa Lupin.  
Zakręciła kurek i stanęła przed lustrem. Było całe zaparowane. Wskazującym palcem nakreśliła na nim znak zapytania.  
— Dziś wszystko się wyjaśni — wyszeptała.

**

Rozstała się z Hermioną na pierwszym piętrze. Zamiast wspiąć się wyżej, na siódme, postanowiła udać się niżej, do Izby Pamięci. Miała szczęście, że nie natrafiła na nikogo po drodze.

Gdy znalazła się na miejscu, rozejrzała się raz jeszcze. Była sama. Stanęła przed półką z nagrodami i wzięła do ręki puchar Jamesa Pottera. Pogrzebała w kieszeni i wyjęła chusteczkę z zaschniętą krwią Lupina. Przyłożyła ją do trofea i po chwili półka zniknęła. Tak samo puchar. Ukazało się przejście. Savannah poczuła dreszcz na plecach.

 _To działo się naprawdę._

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, weszła do środka. Usłyszała, jak wejście zamyka się. Zapanowała ciemność. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i mruknęła Lumos. Na jej końcu zapaliło się światło. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. To było to miejsce. To tutaj wpadła razem z Blackiem.

 _Teraz wszystko jasne. On i Lupin działali wspólnie._ Zacisnęła ze złości szczękę.

Lupin. Zaufała mu, a on ich wszystkich oszukał. Nawet Snape go przejrzał.  
Nagle poczuła, że coś ociera się o jej nogi. Zerknęła w dół i ze zdumieniem spostrzegła Krzywołapa.  
— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytała i schyliła się, żeby go pogłaskać. Ten parsknął i ją udrapał. Dziewczyna syknęła; zwierzę pognało prosto przed siebie. Zignorowała ból w dłoni i postanowiła ruszyć za rudym zdrajcą. Nie miała innego wyjścia.

Szła z dobre piętnaście minut. Tunel w końcu zaczął się podnosić – zniknęły kamienne ściany, poczuła zapach wilgotnej ziemi. Gdy doszła do końca, jej oczom ukazały się zdewastowane schody. Wspięła się po nich i ujrzała drzwi. Były gołe, z odłażącą zieloną farbą. Pchnęła je; otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Poszła dalej.

Znajdowała się w jakimś korytarzu. Nagle usłyszała dziwny odgłos. Zerknęła na prawo i dostrzegła drugie drzwi. Ściskając różdżkę w dłoni, położyła dłoń na klamce. Nie zdążyła jej nawet nacisnąć, gdy drzwi otworzyły się. Zdziwiła się; zajrzała do środka, ale nikogo tam nie było. Weszła do pomieszczenia; znajdowało się tam łoże z czterema kolumienkami. Doznała dziwnego uczucia, że kiedyś tu była.  
— Wszystko rozumiem — mruknęła do siebie. — Idealne miejsce na kryjówkę.  
— Póki co najlepsze — w tym momencie usłyszała za sobą znienawidzony głos. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Syriusza Blacka. Stał oparty o framugę, uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
Cofnęła się szybko pod ścianę. Black trzymał w dłoni różdżkę. Jej różdżkę.  
— Jak egzaminy? — spytał neutralnie. — Były wyczerpujące? Niech zgadnę – Obrona poszła jak z płatka. Remus jest taki pobłażliwy. To jego wada i zaleta jednocześnie.  
— Pomagał ci — wyszeptała Savannah. — Zdradził nasze zaufanie.  
— Owszem — Syriusz przeszył ją wzrokiem. — Regularnie dostarczał mi jedzenie. Ile można się żywić szczurami.  
Savannah poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. Złapała się za usta. Cios Pansy i sytuacja, w której się znalazła sprawiły, że straciła kontrolę. Złapała się za brzuch i zwymiotowała. Black przyglądał się jej ze stoickim spokojem. Na jego twarzy nie było ani śladu obrzydzenia. Machnął różdżką i wymiociny zniknęły. Tak jak ich pozostałości z ubrania Savannah. Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że z tego wszystkiego upuściła różdżkę. Nim zareagowała, jej własność poderwała się z posadzki i wylądowała w dłoni Blacka.  
— Chyba nie sądziłaś, że pozwolę ci ją zatrzymać — Black wbił w nią spojrzenie. — Radzę ci się zachowywać. Musimy jeszcze trochę zaczekać.  
— Zaczekać? — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Lupin sprowadzi tutaj Harry'ego?  
Black nie odpowiedział. Schował do kieszeni jej różdżkę. Savannah poczuła złość – przypomniała sobie wszystkie miesiące, w czasie których nie było jej łatwo. To jego wina.  
Spojrzała na niego z czystą nienawiścią.

 _Kelly już nigdy nie zobaczy słońca. To wszystko przez ciebie._ _  
_ _Rodzice Harry'ego stracili możliwość wychowywania i cieszenia się synem. To również przez ciebie._ _  
_ _Zabiłeś swojego kolegę i Bogu ducha winnych mugoli._ _  
_ _Lubisz bawić się w Boga – w końcu do ciebie należy decyzja, kto straci życie._

Black przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś, gdy poczuł silne uderzenie w bok. Nawet nie krzyknął – powodem jego bólu była chuda trzynastolatka z obłędem w oczach.  
— Ty — syknął i chwycił ją za ramiona. — Uspokój się.  
Savannah nie zamierzała posłuchać. Zaczęła go okładać pięściami, wyrzucając z siebie to, co leżało jej na sercu. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, uniemożliwiając dalsze uderzenia.  
— Jesteś wrakiem — wychrypiała. — Nikt po tobie nie zapłacze. Nie wiem, jak mama mogła wierzyć w twoją niewinność.  
Usłyszawszy ostatnie, Syriusz szarpnął Savannah. Krzyknęła i spróbowała się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku. Nadaremnie. Zaprowadził ją w stronę łóżka i siłą położył na brzuchu. Unieruchomił jej ręce i poczekał, aż się uspokoi.  
— To boli — wypowiedzenie tych słów przyszło jej z trudem. Leżała w pozycji, w której twarz miała skierowaną ku zatęchłej pościeli. Zakasłała; poczuła, że ją puścił. Potem coś się stało. Nie mogła wykonać żadnego ruchu.  
— Odpoczniesz chwilę — mruknął Black i spojrzał na nią chłodno. — Unieruchomiłem cię. Niedługo wrócę.  
Potem zamienił się w psa. Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. To był on. Przeczucie, że z tym zwierzęciem było coś nie tak, okazało się słuszne.  
Black podreptał do niej i wspiął się na łóżko przednimi łapami. Popatrzył na dziewczynę i cicho zawarczał. Następnie wybiegł z pokoju.

**

Długo go nie było. Panujący półmrok spowodował, że powieki zaczęły jej ciążyć. W tym samym momencie usłyszała jakiś hałas i drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. Stał w nich Black, trzymając na rękach wyrywającego się Rona.  
— Zostaw mnie, ty śmieciu! — wrzeszczał Weasley. Wtedy zobaczył Savannah. Zaniemówił.  
Syriusz położył go obok niej na łóżku i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Savannah uniosła głowę i spytała:  
— Jak cię dorwał? Znowu się włamał?  
Weasley przyglądał się jej uważnie. Siedział nieruchomo; koleżanka leżała obok i było mu trochę za ciasno. Dotknął swojej nogi i syknął.  
— On ci to zrobił? — w głosie Durance słychać było wściekłość. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Ron ją ignorował. Żeby móc z nim rozmawiać, ciągle unosiła głowę. Zmęczyła się i pozwoliła jej opaść. Twarz miała ukrytą w zatęchłej pościeli. Wtedy dobiegł ją głos kolegi:  
— On to zaplanował. Harry i Hermiona powinni tu zaraz być.  
Savannah uniosła głowę i odparła:  
— Black nie działał sam. Lupin mu pomagał.  
— Lupin? — Weasley zmarszczył czoło. — Skąd to wiesz?  
— Ja i Hermiona — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Dowiedziałyśmy się czegoś o nim. Od tamtej pory musiałyśmy na niego uważać. Odkryłam coś jeszcze. Dlatego nie pojawiłam się na egzaminie z Wróżbiarstwa.  
Ron otwierał usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, gdy drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Do środka wślizgnął się czarny pies i usiadł w kącie.  
— Nic przy nim nie mów — ostrzegła go Savannah.  
Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się szerzej. Stanęli w nich Ron i Hermiona. Granger jęknęła, widząc dwoje przyjaciół. Podbiegła do Savannah a Harry do Rona.  
— Za wami! — krzyknęła Durance, unosząc głowę. Harry i Hermiona odwrócili się i ujrzeli Syriusza Blacka.  
— Ten pies — Granger zmarszczyła czoło.  
— To animag — w głosie Rona słychać było odrazę. — To zasadzka.  
— W rzeczy samej — syknął Black i machnął różdżką. Własność Pottera i Granger wyfrunęła z ich rąk i wylądowała w jego brudnej dłoni.  
— Skurwiel — zaklął Ron i przesunął się trochę, przez co wzmógł się ból w jego nodze.  
— Twoi rodzice nie pochwaliliby słownictwa, jakiego używasz — Syriusz przyszpilił go wzrokiem.  
— Odwal się od moich rodziców! — ryknął Weasley. — Po co nas tutaj sprowadziłeś? Żeby omówić rodzinne problemy?  
 _Rodzinne problemy._ Savannah zamrugała. Ron wiedział.  
Wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Hermioną. Harry to zauważył, ponieważ ściągnął brwi.  
— Widzę, że jesteś dobrze poinformowany — Black uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając żółte zęby. — Twoi znajomi wydają się być zaskoczeni. Nie powiedziałaś wszystkim, Nannah?  
 _Nannah._ Harry spojrzał na Durance. Black westchnął i cofnął zaklęcie, jakie rzucił na siostrzenicę. Dziewczyna przeszła do wygodnej pozycji i usiadła na łóżku.  
— O czym on mówi? — Potter przyszpilił koleżankę wzrokiem. — O czym wie Ron, a czego nie wiemy my?  
— Mów za siebie — mruknęła Hermiona i objęła Savannah ramieniem.  
— Wiedziałaś — Harry zmrużył oczy.  
— Oczywiście — głos Hermiony był zdecydowany. — Nie każdemu mogła się zwierzyć. Ta wiedza i tak wyniszczała ją od środka.  
— Czy ty — Potter spojrzał Savannah prosto w oczy. — Jesteś jego córką?  
— Powiedziałam ci — Durance wzięła głęboki wdech. — Że moi rodzice nie żyją. Nie jestem jego córką. Ale krewną, owszem.  
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z odrazą. Black wwiercał w nią wściekłe spojrzenie.  
— Jest moją siostrzenicą — wycedził. — Nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził. Ale tak, mam w planach pewne morderstwo.  
Wycelował różdżkę w Rona. Weasley zamarł – ten świr miał idealną okazję, żeby zrealizować to, na co ostatnio zabrakło mu czasu.  
— Nie zrobisz tego! — Savannah zerwała się z łóżka i zakryła sobą chłopaka. — Zostaw go.  
— Odsuń się — głos Blacka był zimny jak stal. — Tylko przeszkadzasz.  
— Przeszkadzam? — prychnęła Savannah. — Jesteś mało wymagający. Dementorzy chyba bardziej udupili ci życie, prawda?  
Syriusz zacisnął palce na różdżce tak mocno, że aż zbielały.  
— Przestań — Durance poczuła, jak Ron szarpie ją za rękaw. — Bo za chwilę naprawdę mu odbije.  
— Ona nie ma się czego obawiać — chłodny głos Harry'ego skupił uwagę całej czwórki. — Nas załatwi, a ją oszczędzi. Jedno morderstwo dla takiego zawodowca to za mało.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, widząc, że jego wściekłość została w nią wymierzona.  
— Rodzinna solidarność — w głosie Harry'ego zabrzmiała gorycz. — Wiedziałaś, że doprowadził do śmierci moich rodziców. Zaprzyjaźniłaś się z nami. Po co to wszystko? Żeby poczuć chorą satysfakcję? Mój wujek zdradził jego rodziców, to ja nie będę gorsza i zostanę jego kumpelą. Nieźle to obmyśliłaś.  
— Wygadujesz bzdury — głos Savannah zadrżał. — Nigdy nie byłabym zdolna do tego, co mi zarzuciłeś.  
— On nie miał takich skrupułów — Potter wbił mordercze spojrzenie w Syriusza. — Mój tata podobno był dla niego jak brat. I co zafundował własnemu bratu? Zimny i ciemny grób. Jak to wytłumaczysz, Savannah?  
— Jej w to mieszaj — Black po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić, zajrzyj do kieszeni swojego przyjaciela.  
Wskazał brodą na Rona, który patrzył na niego jak na wariata. Nie on jeden. Savannah powiedziała:  
— Początkowo cię nienawidziłam. Nadal tak jest. Ale wiesz co? Teraz ci współczuję. Jesteś naprawdę chorym człowiekiem.  
Na twarzy Syriusza pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. Podszedł do dziewczyny i odepchnął ją. Savannah upadła na podłogę, patrząc jak stoi nad Ronem. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Harry i Hermiona. Granger złapała skazańca wpół, napierając na niego. Potter zaczął go okładać na oślep. Trwało to chwilę.  
Black szybko się wyswobodził – machnął różdżką: Hermiona poleciała na ścianę; Savannah krzyknęła i przypadła do niej. Sobie zostawił Harry'ego. Chwycił go koszulę na piersi i mocno nim szarpnął.  
— Nie traciłeś chwili — syknął. — To dobrze. Ja również nie zamierzam. Siadaj i słuchaj.  
— Jak będę… — zaczął Harry, ale nie dane było mu skończyć. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich Remus Lupin. Ujrzał Blacka, trzymającego Pottera.  
— Puść go, Syriuszu — rozkazał. — Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym lepiej.  
Harry rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia i wychrypiał:  
— Nie, nie pan…  
— Ależ tak! — Hermiona z trudem się podniosła. — On mu pomaga. Teraz pewnie obmyślają, jakby tu zwiać, nie zostawiając świadków. Plan jest prosty. Może się zmienić w każdej chwili.  
Lupin ściągnął brwi i przyszpilił Granger wzrokiem.  
— Jesteś w błędzie — powiedział ostro. — Nikt nie zginie. Chcesz pokazać, że za wszelką cenę masz rację.  
— Jesteś wilkołakiem — teraz głos zabrała Savannah. — Nie wiem, co się stało z dyrektorem. Chyba za bardzo chciał widzieć w ludziach to, co najlepsze. Od początku prowadziłeś podwójną grę. Że też cię nie przejrzał.  
— Nie muszę cię już chronić — Lupin zmrużył oczy. — Zapewne wszystko się wydało.  
— Wiemy, kim ona jest — odrzekł słabo Ron. Wciąż wpatrywał się w różdżkę Blacka. — I wiesz co? Pomimo tych rewelacji jestem w stanie polegać na niej niż na tobie, wilkołaku.  
Syriusz zacisnął szczękę. Zerknął na Lupina, który wyciągnął różdżkę.  
Wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Ron próbował wstać za wszelką cenę, a Harry rzucił się na Blacka; nie udało mu się, ponieważ otoczył jego szyję ramieniem. Savannah zostawiła Hermionę i wskoczyła Lupinowi na plecy. Ten jednym ruchem ściągnął ją z siebie i przytrzymał za kołnierz. Przyłożył różdżkę do jej szyi i rozkazał:  
— Uspokój się.  
W tym momencie rozległ się krzyk Hermiony. Wciąż obolała, nie była w stanie normalnie iść. Ruszyła powoli w ich kierunku, na wpół zgarbiona.  
— Zostawcie ich — wychrypiała.  
Black trzymał Pottera, który zerkał nerwowo na Rona. Weasley bał się o przyjaciela; widział, że ten jest gotów bronić go za wszelką cenę.  
— Coś wam pokażemy — Lupin, wciąż trzymając Savannah machnął różdżką w kierunku Rona. Z jego kieszeni coś wyfrunęło: przeraźliwie piszczącego i wierzgającego łapkami w powietrzu.  
— Parszywek — Savannah nie kryła zaskoczona. — Przecież miał nie żyć. Co on robi w twojej kieszeni?  
— Ukrywał się w dzbanku — odparł Weasley. — Byliśmy u Hagrida przed egzekucją Hardodzioba. Tam znaleźliśmy Parszywka.  
— To jest Peter Pettigrew — warknął Syriusz, wbijając w szczura mordercze spojrzenie. — Zaraz się przekonacie.  
— Co ty chrzanisz — wychrypiał Harry. — Przecież go zabiłeś.  
— Chciałem — Black spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Ale się nie udało. Okazał się sprytniejszy, niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał.  
Lupin machnął różdżką w kierunku szczura i po chwili na ziemi leżał niski mężczyzna o wodnistych niebieskich oczach.  
— Moje kości — mruknął pod nosem i podniósł głowę. Uśmiechnął się tępo do wszystkich. — Oo siemka. Kupa lat, co nie?  
Wtedy rozległ się krzyk. Savannah wpatrywała się w Pettigrew zszokowana.  
— O Boże — odruchowo złapała się za szyję. — To był on.  
— Zrobił ci coś? — spytał Black ostro i puścił Harry'ego.  
— Zaczekaj, Syriuszu — Lupin rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i przestał trzymać Savannah za kołnierz. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i zapytał:  
— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to był on?  
Savannah nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Wpatrywała się w Pettigrew, by po chwili odezwać się do Hermiony:  
— To on był wtedy w pokoju wspólnym. A ty mi nie wierzyłaś.  
— Przymierzał się do duszenia — wyszeptała Granger.  
To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, żeby w Blacku obudził się demon. Ryknął i rzucił się na Pettgirew, który uderzył czołem o podłogę. Black obrócił go na plecy i zacisnął żylaste dłonie na jego szyi.  
— Fajnie uczucie, prawda? — zapytał, patrząc w oczy krztuszącemu się czarodziejowi. — Ty śmieciu, jak śmiałeś ją tknąć.  
Blacka odrzuciło do tyłu. Zawisł w powietrzu i zerknął na tego, który przeszkodził mu w uduszeniu Pettigrew.  
— Luniek, opuść mnie — warknął. — Natychmiast.  
— Nie działasz sam — przypomniał mu Remus. — Mi także zależy, żeby zapłacił za wszystko. Nie możesz go zabić, dopóki nie wyjaśnisz im wszystkiego. Harry zasługuje na prawdę.  
Machnął różdżką i postawił Syriusza z powrotem na ziemi. Następnie unieruchomił Pettigrew za pomocą Petrificus Totalus i odwrócił się w stronę nastolatków.  
— Co z tym wszystkim wspólnego ma Peter Pettigrew? — spytała Savannah.  
— To on zdradził moich rodziców! — Harry wskazał palcem na Blacka. — Co wy kombinujecie?  
— Coś, do czego dążyliśmy przez ostatnie pół roku — Lupin spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — To nie Syriusz zdradził twoich rodziców, tylko Peter. To on był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz. Ja również. Myliłem się.  
Stanął nad dawnym kolegą i zaczął opowiadać: o swojej przypadłości, o przyjaźni z Pettigrew, Jamesem Potterem i Syriuszem Blackiem, o mapie Huncwotów oraz o tym, że jego przyjaciele specjalnie dla niego stali się animagami.  
— Nie zostałem wilkołakiem z wyboru — odparł. — Mój ojciec popełnił błąd, wdając się w sprzeczkę z jednym z nich. Ten postanowił się zemścić i ukąsił mnie.  
— Czy profesor Snape był z wami na roku? — spytała Hermiona i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Stanął w nich Mistrz Eliksirów; wszedł do środka, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę. Gdy ujrzał leżącego Pettigrew, zaniemówił.  
— Wywołałaś wilka z lasu — wyszeptał Ron. Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego, Blacka i Lupina, by skupić się dłużej na tym ostatnim.  
— Co to za maskarada? — spytał. — I co podałeś temu uczniowi?  
— Co ty gadasz — Remus zmarszczył czoło. — Kogo masz na myśli? Nikomu niczego nie podałem…  
— Temu — Severus wskazał różdżką na Pettigrew. — Przygotowywałeś sobie scenariusz, tak? O czym miał być? Już wiem. Black jest niewinny, a za wszystkim stoi Pettigrew, który od dawna nie żyje. Wiedziałem, że mu pomagasz. Potrzebowałem tylko dowodu. Teraz go mam.  
—To nie jest uczeń — odparł Lupin. — To Peter…  
— Daruj sobie — przerwał mu Snape. — Zaangażowałeś jakiegoś dzieciaka, założę się, że jednego z Weasleyów, który teraz odstawia całą tę szopkę. Zdobycie włosa zmarłego nie było trudne. Tak jak jego krwi, którą umieściliście na szacie Kelly Bale. To dla ciebie pestka. Jak i dla twojego kumpla.  
— Sugerujesz, że użyłem soku wieloskokowego i podałem go nieletniemu? — Lupin popatrzył na Severusa jak na wariata. — Kompletnie ci odbiło.  
— Czyżby? — na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się ohydny grymas. Remus chwilowo opuścił różdżkę, a on z tego skorzystał. Z jego własnej wystrzeliły srebrne iskry, które zamieniły się w sznur. Oplótł on Lupina, który upadł na podłogę. Syriusz, widząc to, ruszył na Snape'a.  
Różdżka Lupina potoczyła się po podłodze. Harry chwycił ją i schował za siebie. Snape, zajęty konfrontacją z Blackiem, niczego nie zauważył. Syriusz nie był uzbrojony. W trakcie ataku na Pettigrew różdżka musiała wypaść mu z ręki. Potter przejechał wzrokiem po podłodze i wtedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. To była Savannah.  
— Ja ją mam — szepnęła i spojrzała na dwójkę dorosłych.  
— Jeszcze jeden krok — wycedził Snape, trzymając różdżkę na gardle Blacka. — Nie zawaham się, wierz mi.  
— To zrób to — syknął Syriusz, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią. — Zrewanżujesz mi się za te wszystkie lata.  
— Zawsze lubiłeś dręczyć słabszych, prawda? — Snape docisnął mocniej różdżkę. — Ty i twój kumpel Potter. Moja ostatnia wyprawa tutaj mogła mnie wiele kosztować. Ale ty miałeś to w dupie.  
— Nadal mam — wycedził Black. — Tak jak to, co teraz zrobisz. Potrafisz zabić. I lubisz to.  
— Nie zależy ci na twoim marnym życiu? — spytał Snape cicho. — A co z nimi? — zerknął w stronę Harry'ego i Savannah. — Mają patrzeć, jak zdychasz?  
Ostatnie słowo sprawiło, że Durance wzdrygnęła się. Black specjalnie podpuszczał Snape'a. Miał go również na sumieniu.  
To wszystko było pokręcone. Black zdradził rodziców Harry'ego; Lupin mu pomagał; teraz okazało się, że Pettigrew żyje i że to on jest winny śmierci Potterów. Snape wyskoczył z jakimś włosem i krwią Petera.  
Jedna rzecz była dla niej istotna. Uznany za zmarłego Pettigrew żył. Ale czy to, co mówił Lupin, było prawdą? Może ten człowiek miał powód, żeby się ukrywać. Black trafił do Azkabanu; Lupin był wolny. Może on też maczał palce w śmierci Potterów?  
Wtedy zobaczyła, że Black się jej przygląda. W jego spojrzeniu nie było ani śladu szaleństwa.  
Jestem niewinny.  
Słowa, które niedawno do niej powiedział powróciły jak echo.  
— Nawet jeśli cię nie zabiję, to wiedz, że na zewnątrz już na ciebie czekają — wycedził Snape. — Dementorzy. Nie uda ci się uciec. Chociaż wszyscy by na tym skorzystali. Na twojej śmierci. Te dzieciaki — wskazał dłonią w kierunku Pottera i Durance — Zaznałyby spokoju. To jedno wyjście. Jest jeszcze drugie. Które bardziej mi odpowiada.  
Savannah spostrzegła, że Harry wyciągnął zza pleców różdżkę.  
— Będę tym, który cię schwyta — powiedział Snape i uśmiechnął się wrednie. — To…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ błysnęło i odrzuciło go na ścianę. Zsunął się po niej, nieprzytomny.  
— Odbiło ci — Ron popatrzył z przerażeniem na Harry'ego. — To przecież nauczyciel.  
— Tłustowłosy dupek — poprawił go Harry i wycelował w Blacka. Świsnęło i z jego szaty wyskoczyły ich różdżki. Przywołał również własność Snape'a.  
Potter złapał wszystkie cztery. Podał je Savannah, która rozdała różdżki przyjaciołom; swoją i Snape'a schowała do kieszeni dżinsów.  
— Nie spodziewałem się, że zawrzecie sojusz — w głosie Blacka słychać było ironię. — Co chcesz teraz zrobić, Harry?  
Zrobił krok w jego stronę, co poskutkowało wystrzeleniem trzech różdżek: Savannah, Rona i Hermiony.  
— Ani kroku — syknął Potter. — Zaczęliście wstawkę z Pettigrew. Widzę gościa, który ma nim być. Nie wiem, czy to nie jakaś ściema. Mogliście go porwać i zaszczepić mu fałszywą tożsamość.  
— Masz bujną wyobraźnię — Black uśmiechnął się. — Nie ufasz mi. To zrozumiałe. Chcesz wiedzieć więcej? Rozwiąż Remusa i ocuć tego robaka.  
Wskazał brodą na Pettigrew, który wskutek duszenia stracił przytomność. Harry obrzucił Syriusza niechętnym spojrzeniem i zrobił to, co ten mu zasugerował. Lupin podniósł się i otrzepał szatę.  
— Dziękuję ci Harry — powiedział. Potem zwrócił się do Pettigrew, który wyglądał, jakby obudził się z głębokiego snu:  
— Witaj, Peter.  
Pettigrew momentalnie oprzytomniał. Zerknął na Blacka i na Lupina; potem rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na drzwi.  
— Syriusz, Remus — uśmiechnął się idiotycznie i potarł ręce. — Cudownie was widzieć. Ile to lat?  
— Dwanaście, pieprzony tchórzu — Syriusz wbił w niego mordercze spojrzenie. — Tyle lat nie żyją James i Lily. Pamiętasz nasze ostatnie spotkanie?  
— Przy Ognistej? — spytał ironicznie Peter, co rozjuszyło Blacka. Ruszył w jego stronę, ale wystarczyło zaklęcie Lupina, żeby ochłonął. Gdy to się stało, Remus opuścił go na ziemię.  
— Nie przy Ognistej — odparł Lupin. — Na mugolskiej ulicy. Rzuciłeś urok, wskutek czego nastąpił wybuch i śmierć dwunastu ludzi.  
— Nie wiem o czym mówisz — Pettigrew pokręcił głową. — Ja mordercą? Chyba śnisz, Remusie. Morderca stoi obok ciebie.  
— Jak śmiesz — warknął Syriusz. — Skumałeś się ze śmierciożercami i zacząłeś lizać tyłek Voldemortowi. A na czym zależało mu najbardziej? Na Potterach. Chciał mieć ich wśród swoich.  
Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy Black wymówił imię czarnoksiężnika. Zaczął się nerwowo wiercić.  
— Ja i Sam-Wiesz-Kto? Jesteś w błędzie. To ty byłeś jego człowiekiem. Najlepszym. Potem wciągnąłeś swojego brata.  
Harry zerknął na Savannah. Ta wpatrywała się w Syriusza.  
— Regulusa? — zaśmiał się Black i po chwili dodał zimno:  
— Sam się w to wszystko wpakował. Zginął, bo pewnie dostał zadanie, które go przerosło. Mówisz, że jestem człowiekiem Voldemorta. Zaraz się przekonamy.  
Podwinął rękaw i odsłonił lewe przedramię.  
— Gdzie w takim razie jest Mroczny Znak? — spytał i pokazał je wszystkim. — Gdybym był sługusem Voldemorta, miałbym go. Wypalał go każdemu śmierciożercy. Twoja kolej, Peter.  
Pettigrew zbladł. Nie wyglądało na to, że zamierzał dobrowolnie podwinąć rękaw. Lupin i Black podeszli do czarodzieja i zrobili to za niego.  
Wtedy wszyscy to zobaczyli. Czaszkę, z której wyłaniał się wąż. Savannah zakryła dłonią usta.  
— Mogłeś go sobie usunąć! — Pettigrew szybko opuścił rękaw i wycelował palec w Syriusza.  
Black zaśmiał się głośno. Pochylił się nad Peterem i odparł:  
— Głupcze, wiesz, że nie można tego usunąć. Twój pan zadbał o to. Chciał mieć pewność, że nigdy go nie opuścicie. Wierny czy nie, zawsze można go znaleźć. Zostałem świetnie przygotowany przez Dumbledore'a. Wiedzieliśmy, gdzie was szukać.  
— Zakon Feniksa — powiedziała Savannah. Syriusz wyprostował się i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Jaki Zakon? — zapytał Harry. — I skąd to wiesz?  
— Od dyrektora — odparła Savannah. — Organizacja, którą założył miała na celu walczyć z Voldemortem i jego zwolennikami. On był w Zakonie — wskazała brodą na Syriusza.  
— Nie tylko — Black uśmiechnął do dziewczyny. — Remus również. James, Lilka, on — tu splunął na Pettigrew. — I wielu innych.  
— O niczym nie wiedziałam — Hermiona spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. — Nie powiedziałaś mi.  
— Wybacz — Savannah położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Tak jakoś wyszło.  
— Jeszcze jedna kwestia — Syriusz chwycił Pettigrew za szatę i uniósł do góry. — Chodzi o pewną uczennicę. Blondynka. Nazywała się Kelly Bale. Pamiętasz ją?  
Przez chwilę twarz Petera nie wyrażała niczego. Potem pojawiła się na niej wściekłość.  
— Oczywiście — syknął. — Smarkula umiała się bronić. Ale ją dopadłem.  
Black puścił Pettigrew, który upadł ciężko. Spojrzał na Savannah i wychrypiał:  
— Mam dość udawania. Zabiłem tę smarkulę. I wielu innych. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło dla Czarnego Pana.  
Wtedy do nich dotarło. Savannah wymieniła spojrzenie z Harrym.  
— Zdradziłeś moich rodziców — głos Pottera zadrżał. — Wrobiłeś swojego przyjaciela.  
— I straciłem palec — warknął Pettigrew. — Poświęciłbym również nogę, żeby wyszło tak, jak trzeba.

 _Jestem niewinny._

Savannah spojrzała na Syriusza, który patrzył na Petera z odrazą. Po chwili zorientował się, że na niego zerka.  
— Nannah — jego głos zabrzmiał łagodnie. Dziewczyna zakryła dłonią usta. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.  
— Będziecie patrzeć na mnie jak sroka w gnat? — spytał arogancko Pettigrew. — Ruszcie tyłki i oddajcie mnie dementorom.  
— Nie zrobimy tego — powiedział Lupin. — Nie dożyjesz jutra.  
— Świetnie — Pettigrew skrzyżował ramiona. — Umierałem wiele razy. Przynajmniej teraz umrę na serio.  
Ron wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony. Ten facet miał nierówno pod sufitem.  
— Nie istnieję bez Czarnego Pana — jego oczy zapłonęły fanatycznie. — Jestem najwierniejszy, najbardziej oddany. Teraz do niego dołączę.  
Syknął, gdy Syriusz chwycił go za resztki włosów. Pettigrew uśmiechnął się szaleńczo, gdy Black podniósł go do góry.  
— Harry, czy możesz oddać mi moją różdżkę? — spytał spokojnie Lupin. — Będzie mi potrzebna.  
Harry zawahał się. Pettigrew śmiał się coraz głośniej.  
— No dalej, Potter! — zawołał. — Przysłuż się mojej chwale!  
W końcu Harry zdecydował. Oddał różdżkę Lupinowi, ale powiedział:  
— Nie możecie go zabić.  
— On zdradził twoich rodziców — warknął Black. — Chcesz, żeby żył, nawet jeśli będzie tylko wegetował?  
— Jeśli go zabijecie — Harry spojrzał z odrazą na Petera. — Dostanie to, czego pragnie. Zginie w imię Voldemorta. Nie chcę tego. Niech go zamkną w Azkabanie.  
— Jesteś pewny? — Lupin zmarszczył czoło. — To przez niego nie masz rodziców.  
— Wiem — Potter przełknął ślinę. — Ale myślę, że mój tata nie chciałby, żeby jego najlepsi przyjaciele zostali mordercami.  
— Jestem rozczarowany — Pettigrew udał obrażonego. — Nie masz jaj, młody.  
W tym samym momencie Syriusz cisnął nim o ziemię. Lupin machnął różdżką i po chwili Peter siedział skrępowany i zakneblowany.  
— Gęba mu się nie zamyka — mruknął Black. — Musimy się dostać do zamku.  
— Może w ten sposób co ostatnio? — zasugerował Lupin. — Za pomocą zaklęcia?  
— Dumbledore nie jest sam — Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. — Knot pewnie nie może usiedzieć na tyłku. W dodatku jest nas sporo. To dobry pomysł, ale chciałbym jeszcze coś załatwić. Pójdziemy tunelem.  
Zerknął na Harry'ego i Savannah. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Po chwili poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. To był Harry.  
— Spodziewałaś się takiego finału? — zapytał, na co pokręciła głową. Zacisnęła dłonie, aż zbielały jej palce.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Nannah? — ten głos należał do Syriusza. Nie zauważyła, kiedy do niej podszedł. Siedziała na łóżku, a on przykucnął. Położył rękę na jej kolanie.  
— Teraz wszystko się zmieni — zauważył. Potem wstał i odparł:  
— Harry, nie wiem, czy ktoś ci powiedział, ale…  
— Jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym — wszedł mu w słowo Potter. — Wiem o tym.  
Było im niezręcznie; Savannah zebrała się na odwagę i spytała:  
— Czy mógłbyś zwrócić mi moją różdżkę? Wprawdzie mam nową, ale…  
— Chciałbym — Syriusz przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — Ale to ona mnie wybrała. W sklepie Ollivandera.  
— Co? — Savannah wytrzeszczyła oczy. — To twoja różdżka? To niemożliwe.  
— Dostałaś ją od Andromedy, prawda? — spytał, na co skinęła głową.  
— To różdżka mojej mamy — wyszeptała. — Nie mogła być twoja.  
— Gdy opuszczałem wasz dom, w pośpiechu wziąłem nie swoją różdżkę — Black zmarszczył czoło. — O pomyłkę nie było trudno. Ja i Shelly mieliśmy identyczne różdżki. Ta, którą zniszczyło Ministerstwo, była twojej mamy.  
Savannah zaniemówiła. Wyciągnęła tę, którą dostała od Dory.  
— Nikt nigdy nie zrozumie, co nimi kieruje — odparł Syriusz. — Różdżka sama wybiera sobie właściciela, to prawda. Może również dostosować się do nowego czarodzieja. Pozwolisz, że ją zatrzymam. Ta, którą teraz masz, nie jest zła.  
Savannah skinęła głową; atakowało ją wiele myśli.  
Black nie był mordercą. Nikogo nie zabił. Chciał, ale udaremniono mu to.  
Jak będą teraz wyglądały ich relacje? Gdy go uniewinnią? Czy będą sobie bliscy?  
Gonitwę myśli przerwał jej głos Syriusza:  
— Na nas już czas.  
To było coś, na co nie była przygotowana.

**

Lupin za pomocą zaklęcia unieruchomił Ronowi nogę. Wsparty na profesorze, mógł jakoś iść. Remus sterował Pettigrew, który frunął w powietrzu, wydając z siebie pomruki. Syriusz sterował Snape'em.  
Savannah szła tuż za nim, razem z Harrym i Hermioną.  
— Jak się czujesz? — spytała Granger.  
— Dziwnie — Durance objęła się rękami.  
— Mam podobnie — Harry poklepał ją po plecach. — Człowiek, którego uważałem na winnego śmierci moich rodziców, okazał się nim nie być.  
Nagle Syriusz odwrócił się i spojrzał w ich kierunku.  
— Nieładnie jest obgadywać kogoś za jego plecami — rzucił żartobliwie, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę. Hermiona przeszła szybko do przodu. Black zajął jej miejsce obok siostrzenicy.  
— Wiem, że nie jest wam łatwo — zaczął. — Jeszcze godzinę temu mnie nienawidziliście. Nie mam do was o to pretensji.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Kontynuował dalej:  
— Gdy oczyszczę imię, odzyskam też swoje życie. Po części. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dla wielu będę mordercą.  
— Dla nas już nie jesteś — odparł Harry. — Dziwnie czuję się z myślą, że mam ojca chrzestnego. Do tej pory byłem sam.  
— Nigdy nie byłeś — powiedział Syriusz z mocą. — Zawsze o tobie myślałem. Jak i o Savannah.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechał się do niej; potem położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Nie strąciła jej.  
— Pierwotnie to ja miałem się tobą zająć — odrzekł. — Gdyby coś stało się twojej mamie. Tak jak i Harrym.  
— Mamy sporo czasu — powiedział Potter. — To chyba fajnie jest mieć ojca chrzestnego.  
Savannah przełknęła ślinę. Potem odparła:  
— Też bym tego chciała. Nadrobić stracony czas. Twoja osoba towarzyszyła mi przez ostatni rok. Tyle że emocje, jakie do ciebie czułam, były okropne. Chciałabym to zmienić.  
— Ja również tego pragnę. — Syriusz przyciągnął ją do siebie. — Chcę być dla was kimś ważnym.  
W końcu wyszli z tunelu. Było ciemno, w oddali jarzyły się oświetlone okna zamku. Lupin, który pomagał Ronowi iść, nagle się zachwiał. Weasley upadł na trawę.  
Chmura minęła księżyc. Na ziemi pojawiły się długie cienie. Całą grupę skąpało blade światło.  
— O nie! — Hermiona złapała Savannah za ramię. — Eliksir. Chyba go nie wypił!  
Lupin cały zesztywniał, a potem zaczął dygotać. Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki; gdy uderzyła o ziemię, wystrzeliła srebrną iskrę, która odbiła się od jakiegoś kamienia i trafiła w Pettigrew. Ten przestał lewitować i runął na ziemię. Na szczęście nie mógł uciec.  
— Nie wypił eliksiru! — krzyknął Syriusz i wyciągnął różdżkę. — Harry, Savannah, pomóżcie Ronowi!  
Potter i Durance podbiegli do Rona i odciągnęli go do tyłu. Hermiona, pomimo bólu pleców, pomogła im.  
— Lepiej idźcie! — rozkazał im Syriusz. — Uciekajcie!  
— Ale… — zaczęła Savannah, lecz ich ponaglił:  
— Poradzę sobie. Ze wszystkim. Uciekajcie!  
Savannah poczuła silne szarpnięcie. Po chwili wycofała się razem z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną.  
Lupin zdążył się przemienić. Syriusz stał naprzeciwko niego, z różdżką w dłoni.  
Black sądził, ze mu się uda. Przeliczył się. Silne uderzenie wilkołaka zwaliło go z nóg. Upadł na plecy, różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki. Po chwili przemienił się w psa i rzucił na Lupina.  
Różdżka, którą stracił spadła niedaleko Pettigrew. Ten chwycił ją skrępowanymi dłońmi i wykonał nieporadny ruch. Trzasnęło i po chwili nie było po nim śladu. W jego miejscu znajdował się sznur i knebel.  
— On uciekł! — ryknął Harry. — Pettigrew uciekł!  
— Tylko nie to — Savannah poczuła, że robi się jej słabo.  
Po chwili usłyszeli głośny skowyt. Dobiegał z oddali.  
— Syriusz — Savannah poczuła, że uginają się pod nią nogi. Upadła na kolana, ciężko oddychając.

 _Nie, to nie mogło tak się skończyć._ _  
_ _Nie w ten sposób._

— Zaczekajcie tutaj! — Harry skinął na Hermionę i oboje poszli zobaczyć, co z Syriuszem.  
Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. To był Ron. Nagle usłyszeli głośny śmiech. Naprzeciwko stał Peter Pettigrew. Celował w nich. Nim Savannah zdążyła zareagować, poczuła, że coś uderzyło ją w pierś. Zamknęła oczy. Straciła świadomość.


	24. Chapter 25

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 25

Gdy Savannah uniosła powieki, oślepiło ją dzienne światło. Zamknęła je i wzięła głęboki wdech. Dokuczał jej nieznośny ból łopatki – wyglądało na to, że musiała się o coś uderzyć.

Poza tym czuła się dziwnie – zdezorientowana, spowolniona. Przestała koncentrować się na bólu i wtedy jej myśli skupiły się na jednej osobie.

 _Syriusz._

Poderwała się, co spowodowało zaostrzenie się bólu. Syknęła i rozejrzała się dookoła. Znajdowała się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym; nie była jednak sama. Na sąsiednim łóżku znajdował się nieprzytomny Ron.

Savannah oparła się ostrożnie o poduszkę, modląc się w duchu, żeby przestało ją boleć. Ostatnie, co zapamiętała to Peter Pettigrew zanoszący się szaleńczym śmiechem i wycelowana w nią różdżka.

Skorzystał z zamieszania, jakie wywołała przemiana Lupina i uwolnił się. Czy to oznaczało, że uciekł?  
Savannah poczuła, jak zaciska się jej żołądek.

 _Nie, to niemożliwe. Syriusz by do tego nie dopuścił. Poza tym byli jeszcze Harry i Hermiona, oboje mieli różdżki, więc rozbrojenie drania nie powinno być trudne._

Uczepiła się tego ostatniego. Potter i Granger byli całkiem nieźli w zaklęciach, jak na trzeciorocznych. Nie pozwoliliby, żeby Pettgirew czmychnął i uniknął odpowiedzialności za zło, które wyrządził. Syriusz już dość wycierpiał.

Na myśl o nim złapała się za włosy i zapłakała. Nie wiedziała, co stało się potem. Czy Blackowi udało się uciec? Czy z Harrym i Hermioną wszystko w porządku? Nie, nie chciała zakładać najgorszego.

Chciała wierzyć, że Syriusz wraz Potterem i Granger zapobiegł ucieczce Pettigrew i wszyscy poznali prawdę.  
Prawda – tak bardzo mu zależało, żeby każdy dowiedział się, jak było.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich profesor Snape. Savannah przetarła oczy i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz. W rękach trzymał tacę, na której znajdowało się kilka buteleczek. Jego wzrok stwardniał, gdy zerknął na dziewczynę.  
— Panie profesorze — głos Savannah zadrżał. Chwyciła się ramy łóżka z zamiarem wstania, gdy poczuła ból w łopatce. Syknęła i opadła na poduszkę.  
Snape mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i za pomocą zaklęcia przelewitował tacę na biurko pani Pomfrey. Potem podszedł do dziewczyny i powiedział:  
— Leż spokojnie. Postaram ci się pomóc.  
— Co z Syriuszem? — spytała Savannah i złapała go za rękaw. Skrzywiła się, ale w tym momencie miała to gdzieś. Musiała się dowiedzieć, co stało się z jej wujem.  
Gdy wymówiła jego imię, na twarzy Snape'a pojawiła się nienawiść. Wyszarpnął się dziewczynie i wyprostował, przyszpilając ją wzrokiem.  
— Co z nim? — spytała ponownie. — Czy Pettigrew trafił do Azkabanu? Uniewinniono Syriusza?  
— Pettigrew nie żyje, Durance — głos Snape'a był zimny. — _Black i uniewinnienie? Czyś ty postradała rozum?_  
— Widział go pan — odparła Savannah. — Wtedy, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Zasugerował pan Lupinowi, że coś kombinuje i że podał uczniowi eliksir wielosokowy, żeby każdy sądził, że to Petti…  
— Bredzisz, dziewczyno — Severus wwiercał w nią wściekłe spojrzenie. — Black pomieszał ci w głowie. Tak jak Potterowi, Granger i Weasleyowi, który zacznie wygadywać podobne głupoty, jak tylko się obudzi.  
— Co z Syriuszem? — spytała z naciskiem. Snape milczał. Jego rysy złagodniały i wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział:  
— Jest tam, gdzie jego miejsce.  
— Trafił do Azkabanu? — Savannah poczuła, że serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić. — Jest niewinny, wie pan o tym! Musi pan to im powiedzieć! Wsadzili do więzienia nie tego człowieka!  
— Uspokój się — rozkazał, co rozjuszyło Gryfonkę. Ignorując ból, złapała się ramy łóżka i wstała. Nogi jej drżały, a ona z trudem trwała w tej pozycji. Snape wyciągnął dłoń, lecz warknęła:  
— Proszę mnie nie dotykać. Jest pan złym człowiekiem, pan wie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale woli się pan trzymać innej wersji. Syriusz dokuczał panu i przez to skazał go pan na piekło, z którego się wyrwał! Nic nie smakuje tak dobrze jak zemsta, prawda?  
Snape pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyjął jakąś fiolkę. Następnie otoczył Savannah ramieniem i powiedział:  
— Kazałem ci się uspokoić. Twoje zarzuty są wyssane z palca. Pettigrew nie żyje, Black go zabił.  
Dziewczyna krzyknęła, ponieważ ucisk nauczyciela wznowił ból. Snape wykorzystał to i spróbował wmusić w nią zawartość eliksiru, ale zacisnęła usta. Zielona ciecz spłynęła po jej koszuli nocnej.  
— Uważasz, że jesteś taka sprytna? — syknął jej do ucha. — Teraz to ja panuję nad sytuacją. Nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie ty i twoi przyjaciele.  
— Puść mnie! — krzyknęła Savannah i poczuła, że ucisk profesora zelżał. A raczej że ktoś do tego doprowadził. Snape'a delikatnie odrzuciło do tyłu. Poszybował w powietrzu i stanął twarzą w twarz z dyrektorem.  
— Co to miało znaczyć? — spytał ostro Dumbledore, przyszpilając wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów. — Co jej zrobiłeś?  
— Nic, co mogłoby zagrażać jej życiu lub zdrowiu psychicznemu — odparł z ironią Snape. — Panna Durance miała atak histerii i chciałem zaaplikować jej eliksir uspokajający. Cierpi na podobne urojenia, co pozostali.  
— Nie mam żadnych urojeń, panie profesorze! — Savannah spojrzała błagalnie na dyrektora. — Muszę z panem porozmawiać. Syriusz jest niewinny, to Pettigrew zdradził rodziców Harry'rego! Wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz był ich…  
— Spokojnie, panno Durance — dyrektor uniósł dłoń. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Następnie zerknął na Snape'a, który zacisnął usta i wyszedł. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Dumbledore podszedł do uczennicy i pomógł jej położyć się do łóżka.  
— Musi pan uwolnić Syriusza — wyszeptała. — Nie powinien tam być.  
Siwobrody położył palec na ustach i wyciągnął różdżkę. Rzucił na drzwi zaklęcia zabezpieczające i dodatkowe na ich dwoje. Otoczeni przez różową poświatę, mogli swobodnie rozmawiać.  
— Pani Pomfrey zjawi się za piętnaście minut — odparł. — Mamy więc chwilę. Czego chciał od ciebie profesor Snape?  
— Przyniósł jakieś eliksiry — dziewczyna pogładziła się po brodzie. — Potem zapytałam go, co stało się z Syriuszem. Nie odpowiedział, więc musiałam dopytywać.  
— Nie był zbyt chętny do rozmowy? — Dumbledore uniósł brew, na co odparła zbyt szybko:  
— Profesor Snape nie potrafi normalnie rozmawiać. Mówię to na własnym przykładzie i innych. On krzyczy lub warczy. Tym razem tego nie robił, ale był zimny i pełen nienawiści.  
Dumbledore wpatrywał się w nią uważnie; po chwili westchnął. Poprawił kciukiem okulary, które zjechały mu na czubek nosa.  
— Profesor Snape jest jaki jest — powiedział cicho. — Wymagający, surowy, ale to nie oznacza, że jest zły.  
— Nie jest? — Savannah poczuła, że ogarnia ją wściekłość. — Był we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i widział Petera Pettigrew! Pomimo to woli udawać, że Bla… Syriusz pomieszał nam w głowach i wygadujemy głupoty! Wie, że słowo dorosłego czarodzieja jest bardziej przekonujące niż zdanie czwórki trzynastolatków. Zaraz, może pan zapytać profesora Lupina! On wszystko potw…  
— Już po wszystkim, Savannah — mężczyzna dotknął jej dłoni, ale ją cofnęła. Co on wygadywał? Nie, nie jest za późno! Dumbledore, jeśli chce, potrafi wiele zdziałać.  
— Syriusz jest niewinny — powiedziała gorączkowo. — Musi pan mi uwierzyć. Pettigrew przyznał się do wydania Voldemortowi miejsca pobytu Potterów i zamordowania dwunastu mugoli. Zdradził, że zabił także Kelly — na chwilę zrobiła pauzę i wzięła głęboki wdech. — Proszę pomóc Syriuszowi.  
W tym momencie skrzywiła się i zacisnęła zęby. Dyrektor wstał i dotknął różdżką jej łopatki. Dziewczyna poczuła ulgę, ponieważ ból zniknął.  
— Syriuszowi nic nie grozi — odrzekł Dumbledore, siadając na skraju łóżka. — Chociaż powinien o siebie zadbać. Pewne regiony Anglii są wyjątkowo wietrzne.  
Savannah opadła szczęka. Czy aby dobrze usłyszała? Syriusz… był wolny?  
— Uciekł? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Od dwóch dni jest na wolności. Niestety nie mogę ci powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie się ukrywa. Kazał ci przekazać, że niebawem do ciebie napisze.  
— Pomógł mu pan — Savannah uśmiechnęła się. — Co dokładnie…  
— Panna Granger wszystko ci opowie — odparł. — Jeszcze jedno. Nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć o niewinności Syriusza. Nawet wujostwu i kuzynce. Wiesz tylko ty, pan Potter, pan Weasley, panna Granger, ja i profesor Lupin.  
— I profesor Snape — mruknęła, na co dyrektor zmarszczył czoło. — Jak czuje się profesor Lupin?  
— Wyjechał wczoraj — odrzekł Dumbledore.  
— Nie — dziewczyna położyła ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Nie chciał się nawet pożegnać?  
— Chciał — dyrektor westchnął. — Nie wiedział, jak długo będziesz nieprzytomna. Czas go naglił. Dziś rano zaczęły przychodzić do mnie listy od rodziców.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest wilkołakiem.  
— Skąd? — dziewczyna położyła dłonie na kołdrze i mocna ją ścisnęła. — Czy to sprawka Snape'a?  
— Profesora Snape'a, panno Durance — poprawił ją Dumbledore. — Profesor Snape napomknął o tym rano na śniadaniu.  
— Zrobił to specjalnie — warknęła brunetka. — On nienawidzi profesora Lupina.  
— Nienawiść to za mocne słowo — powiedział stanowczo. — Wolę określenie wzajemna niechęć. Profesor Lupin uznał, że lada chwila zaczną przychodzić listy od rodziców, którzy będą domagali się usunięcia go ze stanowiska nauczyciela z powodu jego likantropii. Postanowił zrezygnować.  
— To dyskryminacja — odparła Savannah ze złością. — Nie próbował pan go przekonać?  
— Próbowałem — dyrektor skinął głową. — Ale uparł się. Uszanowałem jego decyzję.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Zamyśliła się i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie.  
— Profesor Lupin nie odszedłby bez słowa — powiedział Dumbledore. — Zostawił dla ciebie list.  
Savannah szybko uniosła głowę.  
— List? — spytała zaskoczona. Dyrektor wyjął z kieszeni kopertę i wręczył dziewczynie.  
— Schowaj go — pouczył ją. — Twoja ciotka będzie tu za godzinę. Wczoraj siedziała przy tobie całą noc.  
Savannah ścisnęła list i wzięła głęboki wdech. Dumbledore poklepał ją po ramieniu i wstał.  
— Jest dobrze — powiedział. — Pamiętaj, że mogło być gorzej.

 _Gorzej_. Nie zapomniała obłąkańczego uśmiechu Pettigrew, kiedy wycelował w nią różdżkę. Oszołomił ją, ale mógł na tym nie poprzestać. Zabijanie miał w małym palcu. Potem skupiłby się na Ronie, Harrym, Hermionie i… Nie, nie chciała sobie tego wyobrażać. Rozpaczy Syriusza.

Chociaż… Potter i Granger nie musieli stać się ofiarami Pettigrew w przeciwieństwie do niej i Rona. Byli dalej, a ona i Weasley znajdowali się blisko Petera. Gdyby ich zabił, odreagowałby roczny stres i zemściłby się na wszystkich. A potem uciekł po raz kolejny.

To byłby cios dla Blacka. Kto wie, do czego by się posunął. Czy oszalałby z powodu śmierci siostrzenicy i niewinnego chłopca, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy, że temu nie zapobiegł? Czy ruszyłby w pogoń za Pettigrew, po raz kolejny obierając za życiowy cel zemstę i skupiając się głównie na tym? A może… Nie, to niedorzeczne. Czy w przypływie bezsilności zdecydowałby się poddać? Konsekwencje tego kroku byłyby dla niego tragiczne. Dumbledore miał rację. Mogło być gorzej.

Savannah patrzyła, jak dyrektor zdejmuje zabezpieczenia i opuszcza Skrzydło. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, ukryła list w poszewce i zamyśliła się.

Syriusz uciekł. Dlatego Snape był taki zły. Zamiast powiedzieć jej to wprost, wolał skłamać, że Black trafił z powrotem do Azkabanu. Pamiętliwy, wredny drań.

Black obiecał do niej napisać. Wskutek okoliczności rozstali się bez słowa pożegnania, ale wiedziała, że będą w kontakcie.  
Wszystko miało się zmienić. Ostatni rok był okresem zysków i strat.

Pożegnała się z Natalie, Kelly i dawnym życiem. Zyskała nowych znajomych i dowiedziała się prawdy o człowieku, którego przez większość swojego życia uważała za zmarłego.

**

— Już niedaleko — szepnęła Hermiona. Savannah opierała głowę o jej ramię, z trudem panując nad sennością. Powoli dojeżdżali na stację King's Cross. Harry i Ron siedzieli naprzeciwko nich, cicho rozmawiając.  
— Gdybyś nie zarwała nocy, to nie miałabyś teraz problemu — powiedziała Granger.  
— Musiałam ją znaleźć — odparła Savannah i zakryła usta dłonią, ponieważ zebrało się jej na ziewnięcie.  
— Nadaremnie — Hermiona była szczera do bólu. — Po co ci jakaś głupia nitka, skoro wiesz, że do ciebie napisze.  
— Zrzućmy to na sentymentalizm — powiedziała Savannah. — To był pierwszy prezent od Łapy. Szkoda, że jej nie znalazłam.  
— Jesteś ciekawa waszej relacji? — do rozmowy wtrącił się Ron. Savannah wyprostowała się i przetarła oczy.  
— Pewnie — odrzekła. — Zapewne nie ja jedna, prawda, Harry? Czy możesz jeszcze raz powtórzyć to, co powiedział ci Łapa?  
— Że mam na ciebie uważać — Potter wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny. — Możesz być spokojna. Nie zamierzam być upierdliwy tak jak Hermiona, ale wiedz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Savannah uśmiechnęła się, na co Granger wypuściła powietrze z ust.  
— Powiedz lepiej, że moja upierdliwość ma dobre strony — Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Gdyby nie moje wtrącanie się, ty i Ron nie raz przesadzilibyście w swoich akcjach. Zresztą nie tylko wy. — Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku Durance.  
— Dobra, kontrolerko — Savannah poklepała ją po ramieniu. — Jesteśmy wdzięczni za twoje zaangażowanie i pieczę nad przedsięwzięciem, które nazywa się „Pięć kroków, które powstrzyma uparciuchów przed wyrżnięciem w mur", ale chyba zapomniałaś, że dobiegło końca.  
— Następne znęcanie dopiero we wrześniu — zachichotał Ron i trącił Harry'ego łokciem. — Nasza psychika odpocznie do tego czasu.  
— Nie sądzę — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słodko. — Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Zapomniałeś?  
— Chyba nie zamierzasz nas wtedy terroryzować? — Weasley popatrzył na nią tak, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. — Daj sobie spokój. Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz przypominać Snape'a.  
— W przeciwieństwie do niego staram się być sprawiedliwa — mruknęła Granger.  
— Starasz się! — podchwycił Ron. — Dobrze powiedziane. Cóż, raz dałaś ciała. Wyczyszczenie nam pamięci nie było fair.  
— Przestańcie! — Harry podniósł głos i spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem. — Czy choć raz nie możemy dojechać w spokoju?  
— Powiedz to jej — Ron opadł na siedzenie i spojrzał w okno. — Z takich charakterem jest skazana na staropanieństwo.  
— Zamknij się — powiedział zimno Harry. — Gdyby nie twoje wbijanie szpileczki, nie nakręcałaby się.  
— Zdrada kumpla na rzecz Panny – Wkurzającej – Wszystkich — mruknął Weasley. — Jasne, zmieniaj sobie front. Za chwilę to Hermiona wbije ci szpilę i wrócisz do mnie jak pies z podkulonym ogonem.  
Nagle syknął, ponieważ Savannah kopnęła go w kostkę.  
— I ty przeciwko mnie? — spytał żałośnie, pocierając obolałe miejsce. — Spiskujecie niczym senatorzy przeciwko Cezarowi!  
— Nikt nie zamienia przebić cię sztyletem — odparła Savannah. — Poza tym nie chciałabym, żebyś się w niego zamienił. Za dużo władzy to niezdrowo. Facetowi odbiło.  
— Jak Voldemortowi — wyszeptał Harry.  
Durance spojrzała na niego szybko.  
— Sądzisz, że powróci? — spytała cicho.  
— Tak — zielone oczy kolegi przeszywały ją na wylot. — Wtedy, w pierwszej klasie, kiedy stanąłem z nim twarzą w twarz, widziałem, jak bardzo był zdeterminowany, żeby odzyskać swoje ciało i potęgę, które przeze mnie stracił. Przez ostatni rok milczał, ale kto wie, czy nie da o sobie znać w przyszłym.  
Ostatnie zdanie sprawiło, że poczuła na ciele gęsią skórkę. Objęła się ramionami i spojrzała w okno.  
— Napiszę do ciebie jeszcze w tym tygodniu — powiedział Harry i dotknął jej ręki. Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od szyby i uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka.  
Było tak, jak napisał Lupin.

 _Straciłaś dwie bliskie ci osoby, ale zyskałaś również dwie nowe. Harry to oddany przyjaciel. Cieszę się, że może na tobie polegać, ponieważ to działa w drugą stronę. Dbaj o tę relację – posiadanie kogoś takiego to skarb. Wiem, jak to jest stracić brata i go odzyskać. Nie chciałbym, żeby was spotkało coś podobnego. Syriusz także._

Wsadziła dłoń do kieszeni swetra i wyczuła w niej list od Lupina. Dotknęła pergaminu i poczuła ciepło na sercu.

 _Może być pan spokojny. Nigdy się od niego nie odwrócę. W przyjaźni jest tak, jak w miłości, że trzeba o nią walczyć. Nigdy nie miałam rodzeństwa. Co prawda jest Dora, ale jest sporo starsza ode mnie i coraz częściej przypomina ciocię. Nie wszystko mogę też jej powiedzieć. Z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną jest inaczej._

Gdy całą czwórką wyszli z pociągu, nie wiedzieli, że ktoś z daleka im się przygląda. Wtopiony w tłum, w ciemnym w płaszczu, wbijał w nastolatków zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu. Gdyby nie oni, dzisiaj, jak co roku odebrałby z żoną swojego syna.

Jego wzrok spoczął na czarnowłosej dziewczynie. Miał wrażenie, że widzi Shelly, której zamordowanie zlecił swojemu bratu. Jak na ironię, on również nie żył. Wyciągnął z kieszeni dłoń, którą miał zaciśniętą w pięść. Gdy ją otworzył, ujrzał czarny kosmyk.

 _Nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli_ — powiedział do siebie. — _Dowiesz się tego już niedługo, Savannah Durance._

Zacisnął pięść i schował ją do kieszeni. Następnie odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

 _Koniec części pierwszej_


	25. Chapter 18

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 18

Czarny pies wbiegł do jaskini i otrząsnął się. Po chwili przemienił się w mężczyznę, który wyciągnął różdżkę i oświetlił pomieszczenie.

 _Harry i Savannah. Razem w Hogsmeade. Pewnie urwali się z zajęć, aby tam się znaleźć._

Syriusz zacisnął zęby ze złości. W zasadzie to nie powinien się wściekać. Gdy był w ich wieku, razem z Jamesem co chwila łamali szkolny regulamin. Brak pokory i podporządkowania określonym zasadom był ich znakiem rozpoznawczym. Reputację Huncwotów ratował jako tako Remus. Poza Peterem oczywiście. Ten praktycznie do niczego się nie nadawał. Może tylko do podziwiania talentów jego i Pottera i przemycania alkoholu do sypialni. I pilnowania, czy McGonagall nie idzie, w czasie gdy on i James gościli u siebie koleżanki z sąsiednich domów. Syriusz nigdy nie tknąłby Ślizgonki; Potter nie miał takich oporów. Ślizgonka czy nie, ważne, że mogła się do czegoś przydać. Robił tak do momentu, dopóki Lily nie przekonała się, jaki naprawdę jest Smarkerus i dopóki nie zgodziła się z nim (z Jamesem) chodzić.

 _James. Cholernie mi ciebie brakuje. Gdybyś widział Harry'ego. Podobny do ciebie jak kropka w kropkę. Tylko oczy ma po Lily._

Na wspomnienie syna przyjaciela poczuł, jak ponownie zalewa go gniew. Dzieciak nie mógł odwiedzać Hogsmeade do momentu, dopóki on, Syriusz Black, nie zostanie schwytany. James na jego miejscu zlekceważyłby zakaz i od razu się tam udał.

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. Sęk w tym, że nie wiedział, do kogo Harry jest podobny z charakteru. Czy do Lily, czy do Jamesa. A może posiadał po trochu cechy i ojca, i matki?

Nie był tam sam. Towarzyszyła mu Savannah. A ją zdążył już trochę poznać.

Black pogładził się palcem po brodzie i zamyślił się. Wyprawa mogła być pomysłem Harry'ego. Albo na odwrót. Za wszystkim stała Savannah. I to było bardziej prawdopodobne.

Dziewczyna była butna i lubiła robić po swojemu. Zupełnie jak on.

Black szybko przegonił tę myśl. Nie chciał, żeby tak było. Wiedział, że nie ma łatwego charakteru. Po dwunastu latach jego gwałtowność została przyhamowana, ale wtedy w szkole musiał taki być.

Zewsząd otaczała go nieprzychylnie nastawiona rodzina z Regulusem na czele. Musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Dużym wsparciem okazali się dla niego szkolni przyjaciele i rodzice Jamesa.

Zjednywał do siebie ludzi jak i odpychał. James powiedział mu kiedyś, że jak jeszcze raz wyprowadzi go z równowagi, zawlecze go za włosy do Zakazanego Lasu i połamie wszystkie kości. Syriusz wyśmiał przyjaciela i powiedział, że to całkiem fajny pomysł, ale w odniesieniu do Smarkerusa.

Co do Savannah. Nie twierdził, że w szkole miała idealnie. Na pewno nie raz ktoś dał się jej we znaki. Umiała się obronić. Zdążył to zauważyć.

Nie musiała walczyć. Miała kochającą rodzinę, która zrobiłaby dla niej wszystko. Wiedział, że jego ucieczka zburzyła jej dotychczasowy spokój i że dziewczyna przeżywa to po swojemu. Jednym ze sposobów była z pewnością realizacja głupich pomysłów.

 _Zabraniacie mi czegoś? Ja i tak to zrobię!_

Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył kpiący uśmiech siostrzenicy w reakcji na narzucone jej ograniczenia. Tak, to z całą pewnością pomysł Savannah. Wiedział, że nie może odwiedzać Hogsmeade. Znajomość z jej kotem miała swoje plusy.

Nie lubił, gdy się narażała. Tak jak Harry. Ale jak widać, oboje mieli to w nosie. Dobrze, że miał ich na oku. Zresztą nie on jeden.

 _Remus. Wcale tak bardzo się nie zmieniłeś. Dobrze cię znów widzieć, przyjacielu._

Poczuł ulgę, gdy go tam zobaczył. Przy Harrym i Savannah. Widział, jak ich ofuknął. Nie był na niego zły. Sam by to zrobił, gdyby miał taką możliwość.

Peter. Pierwsza próba dotarcia do niego zawiodła. Teraz musi się udać.

**  
Gdy Savannah opowiedziała Hermionie o przygodzie z Harrym i przysłudze profesora Lupina, w tej aż się zagotowało. Przebywały w pokoju wspólnym i gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Potter wraz z Ronem, Granger podbiegła do niego i zdzieliła go książką po głowie.

Savannah zaszokowała jej reakcja. Doskoczyła do niej i odciągnęła na bok.  
— Idiota! — ryknęła Granger, ale po chwili się uspokoiła. Harry patrzył na nią ze złością, masując sobie głowę.  
— Przebywanie w towarzystwie Savannah ci służy — powiedział ironicznie. — Jeszcze trochę i z sukcesem pozbawisz mnie głowy. Taka forma agresji jest niebezpieczna.

Hermiona wyrwała się i podeszła do niego. Zbliżyła twarz do jego twarzy i wyszeptała:  
— Nie byłaby to duża strata, sam przyznasz. Za to z chęcią skupię się na twoich rękach, bo, jak sam wiesz, bez nich nie złapiesz znicza.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, dopóki Savannah nie rozdzieliła ich.  
— Uspokójcie się — warknęła. — Jest już po wszystkim i…  
— Nie musiałoby tak być, gdyby Harry nie okazał się takim dzieciuchem — powiedziała Granger. — Wkopałeś się, okej, masz do tego talent, ale po co wciągnąłeś w to wszystko Savannah!

Durance rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie Weasleyowi, który pilnował, czy nikt nie wychodzi z sypialni. To samo dotyczyło wejścia za portretem.  
— To prawda, wciągnąłem ją w to — odparł Harry. — To było egoistyczne, przyznaję. Ale przynajmniej tam byliśmy. Ja po raz pierwszy, a ona kolejny po tak długim czasie.

Hermiona wymieniła z Savannah szybkie spojrzenie. Potter nie wiedział, że Durance niedawno była w Hogsmeade.  
— Jakie to szlachetne z twojej strony — zadrwiła Granger. — Nie przewidziałeś jednak, że twoje działanie będzie mieć konsekwencje. Savannah dostała za karę szlaban ze stetryczałym gnębicielem; do tego musi przeprosić profesorów, których wystawiliście! W tym Snape'a.  
— Teraz to dopiero połechta sobie ego — mruknął z tyłu Ron.  
— Nie wtrącaj się! — Hermiona odwróciła się i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Potem ponownie skupiła się na Harrym.  
— Hogsmeade nie było warte tego wszystkiego — dokończyła cicho i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze chwyciła Savannah za ramię i opuściła pokój wspólny, trzaskając portretem.  
— Byłaś trochę za ostra — Durance spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. — Widziałaś, że cały się skulił.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to — powiedziała Granger ze złością. — Należy ci się spokój. Najlepiej do końca roku. Obie wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Black może uderzyć w każdej chwili.

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę i westchnęła. Hermiona spokorniała. Objęła ją ramieniem i odparła:  
— Nie przejmuj się. Nie jesteś sama. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Na Rona również.  
— A Harry? — Durance spojrzała na nią. — Chyba nie pójdzie w odstawkę przez to wszystko?  
— Jasne, że nie — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w trochę wymuszony sposób. — Nadal biorę go pod uwagę, ale musi dojrzeć. To ostateczny warunek.  
— Chciałaś powiedzieć bierzemy — poprawiła ją Savannah. — Wiem, że zachował się jak palant, ale postaraj się go zrozumieć. Nie dano mu szansy zaznać czegoś, o czym marzy każdy trzecioroczny. Gdy wydawało mu się, że jest już blisko, wydarzył się ten incydent z siostrą jego wuja.

Hermiona przyglądała się jej przed dłuższą chwilę. Potem spytała:  
— Czemu go tak bronisz? To co spotkało Kelly było okropne, wszyscy to wiemy, ale…  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytała Savannah i zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Nie możesz brać za nikogo odpowiedzialności — powiedziała Hermiona z naciskiem. — Nie mogłaś jej ochronić. Co do Harry'ego. Dobrze, że z nim poszłaś. Ale gdyby było tak, że sam się wymknął i… — w tym momencie przerwała. Po chwili dokończyła:  
— Gdyby coś się stało, to wiem, że mogłabyś się zadręczać. Nie jesteś winna zła, za które odpowiada Black. Nie możesz się czuć odpowiedzialna za Harry'ego.  
— Czyli według ciebie — Savannah spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. — Jeśli wiem, że Harry chce zrobić coś, co może zaważyć na jego życiu to najlepiej machnąć na to ręką i czekać, aż dojdzie do tragedii?  
— Nie — głos Hermiony był stanowczy. — Wtedy trzeba temu zapobiec. Może wydarzyć się wiele rzeczy, o których nie będziemy mieć pojęcia. Nie twierdzę, że tak musi się stać. Ale gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce to wiedz, że nie ma w tym żadnej twojej winy. Niczyjej.

Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Westchnęła i zapytała:  
— Za ile mamy Wróżbiarstwo?  
Hermiona zerknęła na zegarek i powiedziała:  
— Za pół godziny.  
— Świetnie — Savannah wyglądała na zrezygnowaną. — Trelawney to pikuś. Nie tęsknię za spotkaniem ze Snape'em twarzą w twarz.

**  
Ale musiała się z nim zmierzyć. O ile Sprout i Trelawney przyjęły przeprosiny z kamienną twarzą, o tyle Snape nie zamierzał udać, że nic się nie stało. Gdy Harry i Savannah podeszli przed lekcją do jego biurka, obdarzył ich najbardziej jadowitym ze swoich spojrzeń.

— Potter i Durance — zadrwił i wstał gwałtownie. — Razem? To słabe połączenie. Potter, ty zostajesz. A ciebie, Durance widzę po lekcji.

Harry nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Savannah skinęła głową i opuściła gabinet. Gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi, usłyszała podniesiony głos profesora. Czekało ją coś podobnego. Nic, tylko iść się powiesić.

**

Zgodnie z życzeniem Snape'a została w klasie po lekcji. Profesor zamknął cicho drzwi i odwrócił się w jej kierunku.  
— Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie? — spytał zimno, przechodząc obok niej obojętnie i siadając za biurkiem.  
— Chciałam pana przeprosić za swoje zachowanie — powiedziała spokojnie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — To było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne.  
— Nieodpowiedzialne? — prychnął Snape. — Głupie i jeszcze raz głupie! Sądzisz, że ta wyuczona regułka zrobiła na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie? Dobrze wiem, że wcale tego nie żałujesz. Ty i Potter.  
Savannah podniosła głowę. Zmrużyła oczy i odparła:  
— Myli się pan. Jest mi przykro.  
— Tobie? — w jego głosie słychać było drwinę. — Twoim powołaniem jest sprawianie kłopotów i uprzykrzanie mi życia. Twoja relacja z Potterem daje jeszcze bardziej druzgoczący efekt. Ale są na to odpowiednie sposoby.

Savannah spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. O czym on gadał?  
— Durance — nagle Snape spojrzał na nią łagodnie. — Nie jesteś głupia, na jaką teraz pozujesz. Masz dobre oceny z mojego przedmiotu. Powiedz mi, gdzie tak naprawdę byłaś z Potterem?  
Savannah wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.

 _O nie, znowu kolejny profesor chce mnie podejść._

— Byliśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic — powiedziała stanowczo.  
— Powiedz mi — Snape przeszył ją spojrzeniem. — Jak wyglądało truchło bazyliszka?  
— Był wysuszony i okropnie śmierdział — odparła. Ucieszyła się, że jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie.  
— Ach tak — Snape wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny. Nim zdążyła zareagować, jedną ręką uniósł jej podbródek. Popatrzył w jej oczy ze skupieniem. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Poczuła, jak jakaś moc wdziera się do jej umysłu. Zaczęła ją boleć głowa.

— Nie — krzyknęła i go odepchnęła. Co to w ogóle było? Czy to jego sprawka? Snape się jednak nie zraził. Podszedł do niej ponownie i chwycił mocno za ramię.  
— Dowiem się, co było dla was ważniejsze od mojej lekcji — syknął i ponownie to zrobił. Zmrużył oczy i ścisnął mocniej jej podbródek, koncentrując się. Savannah krzyknęła, ale go to nie obchodziło.  
— Co pan robi?! — spytała przerażona. Napierał na nią coraz bardziej. W końcu nieznana siła dała jej spokój.  
— Wnikam w twój umysł, dziewczyno — powiedział zimno. — Jest tam sporo ciekawych rzeczy. W tym ta, na której mi zależało. Czy tobie i panu Potterowi podobało się Hogsmeade?

Savannah zamarła. Odczytał ją.

— Powiem dyrektorowi — powiedziała ze złością. — Co pan mi zrobił!  
Snape zaśmiał się zimno. Pochylił się nad Durance i odparł:  
— Nie zrobi to na nim wrażenia. To niezwykle przydatna umiejętność. Nie zaszkodzisz mi, smarkulo. Ale ja tobie tak. Jak myślisz, komu dyrektor przyzna rację? Trzynastolatce, która sprawia same problemy czy dorosłemu, który zwietrzył jej intrygę oraz to, że jest w nią zamieszany inny nauczyciel?

Savannah zesztywniała. Lupin. Snape będzie miał ogromną satysfakcję, gdy na niego doniesie.  
— Czemu pan go tak nienawidzi? — spytała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Harry'ego również pan nie znosi. Od pierwszej klasy daje pan mu to odczuć.  
— To nie jest twoja sprawa — syknął Snape, ciskając z oczu błyskawice. — Zajmij się lepiej nauką. A teraz wynocha.

Savannah nie ruszyła się z miejsca.  
— Co pan zrobi z tą wiedzą? — spytała. — Wyda nas pan? Albo profesora Lupina?  
— Wynocha — powtórzył Snape i chwycił ją za ramię. Durance zaparła się i wyrwała profesorowi.

Mężczyzna był zaskoczony, ale po chwili grymas wściekłości wrócił na jego twarz.  
— Cicha woda brzegi rwie — warknął. — Przez dwa lata nikomu nie rzucałaś się w oczy, a teraz się stawiasz. Jak duży udział miał w tym twój wuj?  
— Znał go pan — powiedziała głośno Savannah. — Dlatego mnie pan nie lubi.  
— Zgadłaś, smarkulo — profesor podszedł do niej i ponownie chwycił za ramię. — Nie znałem gorszej kanalii niż Syriusz Black. Może być z ciebie dumny. Był tak samo źle wychowany i arogancki.

Po chwili wyrzucił ją za drzwi. Savannah usłyszała głośne trzaśnięcie ze swoimi plecami.  
Snape znał Syriusza. Tak jak Lupin. Tyle że on jest za nią. Dlaczego żaden z nich nie powie nic więcej na temat Blacka?

Savannah pobiegła korytarzem, chcąc wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej. Gdy dotarła do pokoju wspólnego, poczuła się strasznie zmęczona. Usiadła na kanapie i podciągnęła kolana. Objęła je ramionami i oparła na nich policzek.

 _Nie znałem gorszej kanalii niż Syriusz Black. Może być z ciebie dumny. Był tak samo źle wychowany i arogancki._

W opinii Snape'a każdy był zły. Dumbledore powiedział jej, że Syriusz walczył po stronie dobra. Był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

Nie zabił jej. Rozmawiał z nią sensownie. Był normalny. Przysłał jej prezent na urodziny.  
— Nie! — krzyknęła Savannah i złapała się za włosy.

 _Nie chcę go w moim życiu. Niech odejdzie. Czemu to trwa tak długo?_

Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakała się. Gdy udawało się jej uwolnić od myślenia o Blacku, ktoś za chwilę brutalnie jej o nim przypominał. Nagle usłyszała ciche miauknięcie. Cofnęła dłonie od twarzy i spojrzała w dół.

Orfeusz. Patrzył na nią i patrzył. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Podniosła go do góry i spytała:  
— Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego kolegujesz się z tym psem?

Orfeusz miauknął cicho i poruszył ogonem. Savannah westchnęła.

 _Odbija mi. Domagam się wyjaśnień nawet od głupiego kota._

Ten kot wcale nie był głupi. Niedługo miała się o tym przekonać.

**

Szlaban u Filcha nie był taki zły, jak przypuszczała. Znaczy, na pewno nie czekała na niego z utęsknieniem, to logiczne, ale nie narzekała, co ją zaskoczyło. Przez pierwsze sześć dni pomagała mu w sprzątaniu zamku. Nie było to złe. W domu miała przecież wiele obowiązków.

Ostatniego dnia siedziała w jego obskurnym gabinecie i polerowała kolekcję jego kajdanek. Była sama. Korzystając z nieobecności woźnego, wyciągnęła swój walkman i słuchała muzyki.

 _I'm going slightly mad_ _  
_ _I'm going slightly mad_ _  
_ _It finally happened - happened_ _  
_ _It finally happened - ooh oh_ _  
_ _It finally happened_ _  
_ _I'm slightly mad_ _  
_ _Oh dear_ _  
_  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich wściekły Filch. Savannah nie była zaskoczona – nigdy nie widziała go w dobrym humorze. Na widok jej słuchawek oczy wyskoczyły mu z orbit. Jego ręka wystrzeliła w ich kierunku; zerwał je dziewczynie i cisnął nimi o ścianę.

Savannah zerwała się na równe nogi. Schowała walkmana do kieszeni i krzyknęła:  
— Zwariował pan! Zniszczył pan moją własność!  
— Będziesz mieć szczęście, jeśli nie stracisz swojego kocura! — warknął i chwycił ją za rękę. — Teraz pójdziesz ze mną!

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Normalnie by mu odpysknęła, ale nie chciała ryzykować przedłużenia szlabanu. Filch tylko na to czekał. Z rozkoszą poszedłby do McGonagall i opowiedział jej o arogancji uczennicy.

Milcząc, pozwoliła się zaprowadzić do schowka na miotły. Wtedy Filch puścił ją i otworzył drzwi.  
— Patrz, co narobił twój kocur! — warknął. — Moja biedna Pani Norris!

Savannah podeszła bliżej i zajrzała do środka. To co zobaczyła, zaskoczyło ją. Na kupie starych worków leżała kocica woźnego i urocze kocięta.

 _A niech to. Jednak ją zaliczył. Ten kot ma naprawdę fatalny gust._

— Pozbawił ją godności — syknął Filch, przyszpilając Savannah wzrokiem. — Zamorduję tego zbereźnika!  
— Przecież to ładne kotki — powiedziała Savannah. — Może je pan sprzedać, jeśli ich pan nie chce.

Woźny zaklął siarczyście i machnął ręką.  
— Wynoś się — wycedził. — To za wiele jak na moje nerwy.  
— Proszę ich nie topić — poprosiła Savannah. — Jeśli ich pan nie chce, znam kogoś, kto z chęcią je przyjmie. To również moje…  
— Zejdź mi z oczu! — ryknął Filch. — I lepiej pilnuj swojego kocura! Moja konfrontacja z nim jest nieunikniona!

Savannah zmarszczyła czoło i wycofała się. Woźny przesadzał. Przecież to naturalny koci instynkt.  
Szła korytarzem, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Harry'ego.  
— Śledzisz mnie? — spytała, na co ten uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie — odparł. — Właśnie skończyłem szlaban u Lupina. A ty wracasz od Filcha?  
— Taaak — odpowiedziała przeciągle i westchnęła. — Drań wisi mi nowe słuchawki.  
— Co się stało? — spytał Potter, marszcząc czoło. — Czy coś ci…  
— Nie — przerwała mu Savannah. — Ale mój kot owszem. Zrobił coś. Pani Norris.  
— Rozszarpał ją? — spytał z nadzieją chłopak.  
— Gorzej — Savannah pokręciła głową. — Zostali rodzicami uroczych kociaków. Aż dziw, że są takie ładne. Przynajmniej połowa powinna mieć wytrzeszcz po matce.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, po czym chwycił koleżankę za rękaw.  
— Chodźmy stąd. Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć.

Savannah zmrużyła oczy, ale nie zaprotestowała. Gdy znaleźli się w pustej klasie, Harry rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające. Potem odwróci się do koleżanki i powiedział:  
— Wiem, jak dostać się do Hogsmeade.

Durance zmarszczyła czoło i już otwierała usta, chcąc go pouczyć, gdy położył palec na jej ustach i wyjaśnił:  
— Hogwart posiada wiele tajnych przejść. Wiem o kolejnym. Oprócz mnie i pewnych osób nikt o nim nie wie. Zamierzam ci je pokazać.  
— Harry, nie pójdę tam z tobą — Savannah spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Tym razem nam się udało. Kolejnym razem możemy nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Black jest wciąż na wolności.  
— Wiem o tym — Harry spoważniał. — Pomyśl jednak. Ostatni weekend przed świętami będzie magiczny. To co właściciele sklepów zafundują odwiedzającym… Nie możemy tego przegapić.  
— Wszyscy mają nas na oku — powiedziała stanowczo Savannah. — Zwłaszcza Lupin. I Snape.  
— Snape? — Harry zmarszczył czoło. — Dowiedział się? W jaki sposób?  
— Tak — Savannah skinęła głową. — Nie wiem jak, ale się dowiedział.  
— Głupi nietoperz — mruknął Potter. — Tym razem nam się uda. Pokażę ci dlaczego.

Wyjął z kieszeni pusty pergamin. Rozłożył go i wyjął różdżkę. Stuknął nią w pergamin i powiedział:  
— Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.  
Ich oczom ukazała się mapa Hogwartu. Ukazywała ona szczegóły zamku i przylegające do niego tereny szkolne.  
— Skąd to masz? — spytała, zaintrygowana.  
— Nieważne — mruknął Harry. — Widzisz tę czarną plamkę w lewym górnym rogu? To Dumbledore w swoim gabinecie. Możemy tutaj dostrzec praktycznie każdego.  
— Snape aktualnie przebywa w męskiej toalecie — Savannah uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wpatrzona w mapę. — Jesteś pewien, że to działa bez ryzyka zaliczenia wpadki?  
— Tak — Harry skinął głową. — Dostałem ją od kogoś, kto używał jej od kilku lat. Nigdy nie został złapany.  
— Gdzie znajduje się to przejście? — spytała Savannah szeptem. Potter przyglądał się jej uważnie. Po chwili odparł:  
— Koło Kamiennego Kręgu.

Savannah spoważniała.  
— To poza obszarem zamku — zauważyła.  
— Będziemy ostrożni — zapewnił ją Harry. — To jak, zrobimy to jutro? Dołączymy do Rona i Hermiony?

Savannah zawahała się. Tym razem nie chciał jej wrobić. Dał jej możliwość wyboru.  
— To twoje zadośćuczynienie? — spytała, unosząc do góry brwi. — W ramach tamtego razu?  
— Powiedzmy, że tak — Potter skinął głową. — To jak, pójdziesz tam ze mną?  
— Dobra — odparła dziewczyna. — Gdzie się spotkamy? W pokoju wspólnym?  
— Tak. O dziesiątej rano.  
— Załatwione — powiedziała Durance. — Wspólniku.

Harry wyszczerzył się i pierwszy wyszedł z klasy. Savannah zamierzała posiedzieć tam jeszcze chwilę.  
Chyba naprawdę posiadała naturalny talent pakowania się w kłopoty. Jedno wiedziała na pewno – nie zamierzała wtajemniczyć w to Hermiony.

**

Ona i Potter byli w to zamieszani. Tym razem wspólnie i świadomie. Tajemnicze przejście znajdowało się w jednym z kamieni. Wyszli niezauważeni ze szkoły i teraz zmierzali ciemnym korytarzem do celu. Wyjście znajdowało się w pustym pniu, w pobliżu Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Harry wynurzył się pierwszy, potem pomógł wydostać się Savannah. Schowali się pod peleryną – niewidką i ruszyli przed siebie.

Potter został jej wspólnikiem. Dziwnie to brzmi.  
— Gdzie się najpierw udamy? — spytał Harry.  
— Do Miodowego Królestwa — Savannah była zdecydowana. — Mam przeczucie, że właśnie tam spotkamy Rona i Hermionę.

I tak było. Ich przyjaciele stali w kącie sklepu i zastanawiali się nad wyborem słodyczy dla Pottera i Durance.  
Savannah chwyciła Hermionę za rękaw płaszcza i mruknęła:  
— Pstt. To my!

Granger drgnęła, ale po chwili dyskretnie szturchnęła Rona. Potem przemówiła cicho do podłogi:  
— Zakładałam, że to Harry jest niedojrzały. Myliłam się.  
— Poczekamy na zewnątrz — powiedział Potter i razem z Durance opuścił cukiernię.

Ulica była pusta. Gdy Ron i Hermiona wyszli z Miodowego Królestwa, Savannah cicho zagwizdała. Przyjaciele ruszyli w ich kierunku.  
— Chodźmy na tyły tamtej opuszczonej chaty — szepnął Harry. Hermiona spojrzała przed siebie i skinęła głową. Wskazała na Rona i sprawdziwszy, czy nikt ich nie wypatruje ruszyła przed siebie.

Gdy cała czwórka znalazła się za opuszczonym domostwem, Potter ściągnął pelerynę. Savannah spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
— Narzuć ją z powrotem — rozkazała. — Jeszcze nas ktoś zobaczy.  
— Ona ma rację — Hermiona spiorunowała Harry'ego wzrokiem. — W ten sposób też porozmawiamy.

Mówiąc to, wyrwała koledze pelerynę i narzuciła na niego i Savannah. Następnie skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała ze złością na Rona.  
— Mów jak to zrobiłeś — powiedziała, na co Weasley wybałuszył oczy.  
— Ty chyba nie do mnie? — zapytał, na co Granger wywróciła oczami.  
— Jasne, że nie — mruknęła. — Teraz się obudziłeś. Czekam na wyjaśnienia.  
— Mówisz jak McGonagall — powiedziała Savannah. — Harry, wykaż się.

Chłopak opowiedział im o wszystkim – o Mapie Huncwotów, o tajnym przejściu. Hermiona była oburzona.  
— Chyba nie zamierzasz zatrzymać tej mapy? — spytała. — Ufam, że zwrócisz ją profesor McGonagall?  
— Jesteś odpowiedzialna aż do bólu — odparł Harry z przekąsem. — Jasne, że nie. Bardzo się nam przyda.  
— Nam? — Granger zachłysnęła się z oburzenia. — To nie ja łamię ciągle szkolny regulamin i…  
— Zerkaj bardziej na Rona — poinstruowała ją Savannah. — Bo się zdradzisz.

Hermiona prychnęła i powiedziała:  
— Ja jedynie towarzyszę. Jestem mózgiem w tych wszystkich akcjach.  
— Jaka skromna — Ron wyszczerzył się w jej kierunku, na co Granger spojrzała na niego ze złością.  
— Wyluzuj chociaż raz — Harry poklepał ją po plecach. — Gdzie teraz pójdziemy?  
— Do Trzech Mioteł — podsunął Ron. — Mam ogromną ochotę na kremowe piwo!  
— Nie ty jeden — mruknęła Savannah. — Dawno go nie piłam.

Harry spojrzał na nią szybko, marszcząc czoło. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i po chwili ruszyli w kierunku maleńkiej gospody. Na jej drzwiach znajdował się list gończy za Syriuszem Blackiem.  
Savannah wzdrygnęła się, widząc jego roześmianą twarz. Nie umknęło to uwadze Harry'ego.  
— To tylko głupie zdjęcie — powiedział spokojnie, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i po chwili weszli do środka.

Było tam głośno, ciepło i mglisto. Za barem stała Madame Rosmerta i obsługiwała siedzących gości. Ron poszedł zamówić im drinki, a Hermiona znalazła dla nich wolny stolik między oknem a bożonarodzeniową choinką, stojącą obok kominka.  
— Właźcie pod stół — poleciła cicho Hermiona.  
— No wiesz — Savannah obruszyła się, na co dostała od niej kuksańca.  
— Najwyższe środki ostrożności — zachichotał Harry, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Durance. — Raz możemy się z nią zgodzić.  
— Niech jej będzie — skapitulowała Savannah i razem z Harrym dali nurka pod stół. Po chwili wrócił Ron, niosąc cztery cynowe kufle grzanego kremowego piwa.  
— Wesołych Świąt! — powiedział wesoło, na co Savannah mruknęła:  
— Jest trochę za wcześni…

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ drzwi się otworzyły. Nagły powiew uderzył ją w twarz. Do gospody weszli klienci, których się nie spodziewali.  
— A niech mnie — Durance złapała Harry'ego za ramię. — To McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid i Knot.

Po chwili umilkła, ponieważ poczuła, jak Hermiona trąca ją stopą. Wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Potterem. Granger mruknęła coś cicho i po chwili choinka popłynęła w powietrzu i wylądowała przed ich stolikiem. Savannah usłyszała niespokojny oddech Harry'ego.

Cztery pary butów usiadły przy sąsiednim stoliku. Gdy goście złożyli zamówienie, pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Madame Rosmerta.  
— A więc to Black pana tutaj sprowadza — w głosie właścicielki pubu słychać było niezadowolenie. — Dementorzy już dwukrotnie przeszukali moją gospodę. Wypłoszyli mi wszystkich gości.  
— Rosmerto, to było konieczne — powiedział przymilnie Knot. — Jeszcze chwila i go dopadniemy.  
— Czy tak ciężko jest go złapać? — spytała ironicznie kobieta, stukając obcasami. — Powinien pan być bardziej skuteczny.  
— Robię, co mogę — w głosie Knota słychać było zniecierpliwienie. — Black to sprytna bestia. Jako pierwszy uciekł z Azkabanu. Nikomu wcześniej się to nie udało. Dlatego mamy z nim problem.  
— Nie ma to jak porządne tłumaczenie — mruknęła Madame Romserta. — Przyniosę państwa zamówienie.

Zastukały jej obcasy. Po chwili wróciła i wtedy Savannah usłyszała głos McGonagall:  
— Syriusz Black. Piekielnie inteligentny i zdolny. Wszędzie go było pełno.  
— Nie był sam — to Hagrid. — Pamięta pani, z kim ciągle się włóczył? Byli jak bracia!  
— Oczywiście — przytaknęła McGonagall. — Byli nierozłączni. On i James Potter.

Kufel wyleciał z ręki Harry'ego. Savannah podniosła go szybko i szturchnęła kolegę. Zacisnęła mocno szczękę. Wiedziała, czego dotyczyć będzie ta rozmowa. Za chwilę Harry dowie się wszystkiego.  
— Potter ufał mu jak nikomu — ciągnęła McGonagall. — Bardzo na nim polegał. Black został jego drużbą. I ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego.

Savannah spojrzała szybko na kolegę. Na jego twarzy malował się głęboki szok.  
— Black był podwójnym agentem — teraz odezwał się profesor Flitwick. — Nikt z nas nie wiedział, że działał dla Sami – Wiecie – Kogo. Został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Tylko on mógł zdradzić miejsce ich pobytu.  
— W końcu to zrobił — głos Hagrida był pełen gniewu. — Sprzedał ich za tautaż na lewym ramieniu. Zdradził własnych przyjaciół. To przez niego Harry został sierotą. Doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców, zabił niewinnych mugoli i małego Petera Pettigrew.  
Savannah zamrugała oczami. Peter Pettigrew? A więc tak nazywał się ten zamordowany przyjaciel.  
Knot opowiedział zgromadzonym o tym, jak zginął wspomniany mężczyzna. Black wysadził go skutecznie jednym zaklęciem, w efekcie czego został z niego tylko palec.

— Nikt by nie pomyślał — powiedział nagle Minister. — Że samego Blacka dosięgnie nieszczęście. A właściwie jego rodzinę.  
— Mówisz o jego bracie? — spytała McGonagall, na Knot odparł:  
— To było przed śmiercią Potterów. Regulus Black również był śmierciożercą. Nie takim dobrym, jak jego brat, oczywiście.

Savannah poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył ją w brzuch. Skrzywiła się, co szybko zauważył Harry.  
— Ich siostra była inna — ciągnął Knot. — Niezwykle spokojna. Nie wierzyła w winę Syriusza.  
— Biedna dziewczyna — westchnęła McGonagall. — Nie miała łatwego życia we własnym domu. Mogła polegać tylko na Syriuszu. To co ją spotkało… Brak słów. Nie zasłużyła na taką straszną śmierć.

Savannah przygryzła wargę, chcąc zachować spokój. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.  
— To była taka miła dziewczyna — powiedziała Madame Rosmerta. — Z tego co wiem, szybko wyszła za mąż. Chciała w ten sposób uciec z domu rodziców.  
— Zgadza się — McGonagall skinęła głową. — Jak zareagował Black na wieść o śmierci siostry?  
— Dostał szału — odparł Knot ponuro. — Rzucił się na mnie, ale na szczęście jeden z moich ludzi go powstrzymał. Nie udałbym się tam, gdyby nie prośba Dumbledore'a. Chciał, aby Black poznał prawdę. Śmierć tej dziewczyny… Szaleniec, który ją zabił rzucił na nią jakieś czarno magiczne zaklęcie. Okropnie ją okaleczył po śmierci. Nie można było usunąć obrażeń. To była paskudna klątwa. Nigdy nie widziałem tak zmasakrowanego ciała. Oczywiście ta sprawa jest ciągle otwarta.  
— A Black szaleje na wolności — stwierdziła ponuro McGonagall. — Jak się ma sprawa Kelly Bale?  
— Zostanie zamknięta w momencie schwytania Syriusza Blacka — powiedział Knot. — Dopadniemy go. Zobaczycie.  
— Dopóki go nie schwytacie, życie Harry'ego jest zagrożone — odparła McGonagall. — Jak i jeszcze jednej osoby.  
— Wiem, o kim mówisz, Minerwo — powiedział Minister. — Nie martw, ta osoba jest bezpieczna.  
— Czy to dziś ma się pan spotkać z dyrektorem? — spytała Madame Rosmerta, na co Knot żywo zareagował:  
— Tak, tak. Myślę, ze czas się zbierać. Nie mogę się spóźnić na naszą kolację.

Rozległ się odgłos odsuwanych krzeseł i po chwili goście opuścili gospodę. Po twarzy Savannah spływały łzy. Harry się nie odzywał.

Gdy Madame Rosmerta zniknęła na zapleczu, dziewczyna wypadła spod stołu, przewróciła choinkę i wybiegła, trzaskając drzwiami. Hermiona ruszyła za nią. Ron zajrzał pod stół zobaczyć, co z Harrym.

Śnieg zacinał, a Savannah biegła prosto przed siebie. Szlochała rozpaczliwie, nie zwracając uwagi na nawołującą ją Hermionę. Ryzykowała, że ktoś ją zobaczy. Było jej to obojętne.

W końcu Granger ją dogoniła. Chwyciła ją za ramię, ale dziewczyna wyszarpnęła się.  
— Ktoś się nad nią pastwił! — wykrzyczała Savannah. — To była rzeź. Zabili ją tak bestialsko. Moją mamę!  
— Uspokój się — powiedziała Hermiona, choć głos jej się łamał.  
— Nic mi nie powiedzieli! — w głosie Durance słychać było złość. — Moje wujostwo! Wiedziałam tylko tyle, że mama została zamordowana. Nie powiedzieli mi, jak zginęła. Teraz wiem. Zarżnięto ją niczym zwierzę.

Usiadła na śniegu i załkała. Hermiona kucnęła obok niej.  
— Wstań — rozkazała delikatnie. — Bo się przeziębisz. Poza tym musimy wracać.  
— Nie chcę — Savannah wzdrygnęła się.  
— Harry i Ron — szepnęła Granger. — Wybiegłaś tak nagle. Musimy sprawdzić, czy nie zaczęli łączyć faktów.

Savannah spojrzała na nią oczami pełnymi łez. Granger mówiła sensownie. Skinęła głową i podniosła się. Hermiona rzuciła na nią zaklęcie maskujące i po chwili udały się w kierunku Rona. Chłopak stał na drodze ze śmiertelnie poważną miną.  
— Ta opowieść zaszokowała Savannah — wyjaśniła Granger. — Myślę, ze najrozsądniej będzie, jak wrócimy do zamku. Harry, dobrze się czujesz?  
— Nie — odparł chłopak. — Chcę już wracać. Ninny, czy jesteś gotowa?  
Savannah odpowiedziała cichym „tak".

— Czy wiesz, jak się zdejmuje zaklęcie maskujące? — spytała łagodnie Hermiona, na co Savannah przytaknęła. Po chwili ona i Harry ruszyli przed siebie.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę. Gdy znaleźli się w pobliżu Kamiennego Kręgu, dziewczyna puściła rękaw kolegi i pobiegła prosto przed siebie.  
— Savannah! — krzyknął za nią Harry. Nie zareagowała. Nie mógł jej zobaczyć, ponieważ była niewidzialna. Wyciągnął mapę i stuknął w nią różdżką. Koleżanka udała się prosto do zamku.

Gdy tam się znalazła, pobiegła do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Wpadła do jednej z kabin i pochyliła się nad sedesem. Zwróciła wszystko, co jadła w ciągu całego dnia.

Oczami wyobraźni ujrzała swoją matkę. Leżącą na podłodze, w kałuży krwi. I potwornie okaleczoną.

S _zaleniec, który ją zabił, rzucił na nią jakieś czarno magiczne zaklęcie. Nie można było usunąć obrażeń. To była paskudna klątwa. Nigdy nie widziałem tak zmasakrowanego ciała._

Słowa Knota powracały jak echo. Wytarła dłonią usta i oparła się o ścianę kabiny. Oddychała szybko i niespokojnie. Znowu dowiedziała się czegoś na swój temat. Nie podejrzewała, że to dopiero początek.


End file.
